Akano: The Chronicles
by Centoloman
Summary: Continuación de Memorias y Recuerdos de una Vida Pasada
1. Preludio

Era una clara mañana de Julio del año 4372. Parecía como si la realidad a mi alrededor hubiera querido detenerse y poca o ninguna novedad de importancia había surgido en mi vida en los seis años y unos pocos meses que habían transcurrido ya desde la marcha de Nalya.

Pero antes de abordar lo que ocurría en mi vida por tales fechas considero, mi querido amigo, que es necesario detenerme un rato y comenzar este mi segundo libro de recuerdos haciendo brevemente una pequeña memoria de todo lo que había sucedido entre medias.

Como bien sabrás, mi primer libro narró toda mi vida hasta el momento en que, por así decirlo, se cerró aquel capítulo de la historia abierto hace ya más de siete siglos con el prendimiento y supuesta muerte en una reyerta de Akano Kumaru, mi abuelo y maestro, y Nakajima Kyo, su teniente, su discípulo predilecto, pero también el padre del muchacho al que hoy considero mi hijo y el hombre amado por la mujer que yo amo.

Podría decirse que sus muertes, las reales, de las que yo fui, lamentablemente testigo, fueron los sucesos que marcaron el punto final de una gran etapa de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas o, al menos, en mi vida y en la de muchos de los que me rodeaban y compartían el día a día conmigo. Ya no se trataba, como había sucedido en la década que transcurrió entre la muerte del Legendario Capitán y su Teniente, de recuperar y devolver la dignidad a un pasado perdido y semi-olvidado, sino de proteger un futuro que, para todos los conocedores de la historia, estaba personificado en el pequeño adolescente que había crecido correteando por los pasillos del Cuartel de la Novena División, heredero legítimo no sólo ya del nombre de su padre, sino también de su dignidad.

Pero aparte de todos esos acontecimientos, en los que, por haberlos narrado ya, no considero necesario detenerme, seguramente recordarás también que aquella etapa de mi vida no se cerró sólo con la pérdida de un maestro y de un amigo y "rival", sino que además había finalizado con la marcha, una voluntaria y otra envuelta en un halo de misterio, de dos mujeres que habían sido puntales, en mayor o menor medida, de mi vida: mi amada, Nalya, y mi "hermana pequeña", Gaby.

Paralelamente a aquello, también había perdido una gran referencia en el ámbito profesional. Un gran maestro y un gran amigo como era el profesor Deiss, con quien no niego haber tenido mis roces en una etapa temprana de mi vida, había fallecido poco antes de que se desencadenara la gran batalla en la que había matado al hombre causante de toda la desgracia que se había cernido sobre mi pasado. La muerte del viejo Yvan Deiss había supuesto que, aún a mi pesar y con cierta reserva, tuviera que aceptar el puesto de Catedrático del Departamento de Historia y, simultáneamente, había abierto las puertas de la docencia a un valioso compañero, por aquel entonces aún miembro de la Sexta División: Headbone.

Su incorporación a la rutina académica había sido bastante beneficiosa para mí en el sentido de que tenía un hombre de gran confianza en el que depositar ciertas responsabilidades, hasta el punto de que, con el paso del tiempo, terminó accediendo a mi antiguo cargo, la Subdirección.

Además, poco después de la llegada de Bone, se solucionó también el problema del Departamento de Kidou que, con la deserción de Data motivada por los incidentes originados con la destitución de la Capitana Yutaru en el año 4356, había quedado en el aire, mantenida únicamente por profesores interinos. Digamos que afortunadamente, fue otro buen amigo el que accedió a la Cátedra de las Artes Demoníacas: Dbssdb.

Ya que cito este asunto, aprovecho también ahora para aclarar que, así como se había esforzado por arreglar la situación de provisionalidad en la que se encontraban los diversos organismos en los que los llamados "disidentes" de la Décima División ocupaban algún cargo, la Cámara de los 46 seguía sin ponerle solución al estado en el que se encontraba el citado Escuadrón y Db, como oficial de mayor rango, ocupaba la Capitanía en funciones, aunque sin ningún privilegio, durante ya más de una década. Cierto es que contaba con la asistencia de Kaiser y, de tiempo y tiempo, de Manuls, que aportaban la experiencia que habían adquirido como máximos mandatarios del Escuadrón para poder hacer más liviana la labor de mi amigo.

No fue Db la única incorporación a la Academia. También Mitsuko, que, como recordarás, fue mi primera discípula, acabó ocupando de forma estable un cargo que se había estado rotando por toda la Duodécima División como encargada de cátedra de las asignaturas científico-técnicas, necesarias para ocupar un cargo de prestigio en el cuerpo de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Por otra parte, en la División habíamos encontrado una cierta estabilidad. A pesar de la marcha de Nalya, Henkara, confiada en su vuelta, había decidido mantenerla en su puesto de Tercer Oficial, aunque en la práctica Blod ocupaba dicho cargo en funciones en las escasas veces en que era necesaria su presencia.

Contábamos también con algunas incorporaciones importantes, entre ellas Ari, a quien el viejo Kaiser Wolf seguía llamando "mi protegida", y un prometedor compañero de promoción suyo llamado Kyrek. Además de aquello, la Cámara de los 46 nos había reservado una pequeña gran sorpresa y es que, por las mismas fechas que ellos dos ingresaban en la División, se decretó el traslado desde el Sexto Escuadrón de Headbone.

Y esto nos lleva al punto inicial, pues es en esta época donde he decidido situar el comienzo de este mi segundo libro, en el verano del año 4372 después del Gran Estallido. Obviamente, habría bastante más que contar, como la estancia de mi padre adoptivo durante mi vida mortal, Uxío, entre el peculiar Clan Wolf, pero considero que no debo extenderme más en este momento y abordaré los temas necesarios en el instante oportuno.

Como decía al comienzo, era aquella una cálida mañana estival. Hacían varias semanas que habían terminado los últimos exámenes en la Academia y había decidido tomarme un pequeño período de vacaciones antes de retomar los trabajos de investigación para un nuevo libro que estaba preparando sobre la historia de mi familia.

Sin embargo, esas vacaciones se ceñían únicamente al ámbito académico. Ni el trabajo en la División, que casi diariamente suponía alguna misión de eliminación o bien de patrulla, ya fuese ésta en el mundo mortal, ya fuese en el Sereitei, ni la responsabilidad educativa que había adquirido para con Kyo permitían que ese descanso fuera completo, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la vida que yo había escogido y, aunque echaba en falta ciertas cosas, era bastante feliz.

Precisamente, aquella mañana estaba realizando los habituales ejercicios de meditación junto con Kyo, antes de comenzar nuestro entrenamiento cotidiano. Notaba que cada vez era menos lo que podía enseñarle y cada vez estaba más convencido de que llegaría alto si conseguía dominar todo su potencial, algo que suponía una gran ventaja y, también, un gran peligro.

– ¡Rido! – llamó la voz de Ari, sacándome de mi concentración.

– Buenos días – me levanté, haciéndole un gesto a Kyo para que entendiese que él debía seguir realizando sus ejercicios.

Al levantar la vista, pude ver como mi compañera venía cargada de carpetas de color pálido, una de las cuales me entregó con su cola, que utilizaba como una extremidad más. Sobre la portada, un nombre desconcertante…

– Henkara me ha pedido que informe a todo el mundo de esto – dijo mientras yo tomaba el expediente.

– Yorokonde… – leí en alto.

– Yorokonde – repitió, como confirmándolo. – Se trata…

– Tranquila – la interrumpí con una sonrisa. – Lo sé.

"Yorokonde", el Distrito 72 Norte, el infierno helado al que había sido enviada aquella pobre muchacha, aquel espíritu de tierra que había tenido que purificar en Kyoto como parte de mi primera misión en solitario hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Durante años aquella palabra había pesado sobre mi conciencia como una especie de maldición, como si hubiese tenido parte de culpa en aquel fatal destino al que había sido asignada, aunque mis más cercanos se empeñaban en sacarme de esa idea, sobre todo durante la primera época.

Contando rápidamente el tiempo que habían transcurrido desde entonces, me di cuenta de que aquel sello que le había impuesto bien podía estar comenzando a debilitarse. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Veinte años? Quizás se acercaba el momento que la Dama Fortuna había estipulado para ser aquel en el que nos reencontráramos. Quizás aquel solitario "Yorokonde" en la cubierta de aquel expediente fuera una señal de su cercanía.

– Rido… – me devolvió a la realidad.

– ¿Sí?

– Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma…

– Casi… – murmuré, apartando finalmente la vista de la carpeta.

– ¿Y eso?

– Creí que te había contado ya la historia… – sugerí.

– Puede ser, pero con la entrada en la División, el cambio de aires y esas cosas tengo la cabeza en mil historias – se disculpó. – Ya me la recordarás, que ahora no hay tiempo.

– ¿Qué es tan urgente? – me interesé.

– Vamos a participar en un dispositivo conjunto con la Decimotercera División – explicó.

– ¿Dispositivo conjunto? ¿Por qué?

– Porque la Cámara de los 46 ha decretado la Ley Marcial en la zona – afirmó con un tinte sombrío en su voz. – Se nos ha ordenado tomar el distrito y…

– ¿Pero por qué? – insistí. – ¿Qué es tan grave?

– Esto – respondió, desplegando un mapa que había sacado de una de las carpetas.

Sobre el plano, había dibujadas una serie de flechas que partían desde el Anillo Exterior y el Distrito 80 Norte y que avanzaban hacia los distritos más interiores. Conocía la zona, era el lugar de paso casi obligado hacia las Montañas del Aullido, el hogar de los Wolf.

– No puede ser… – susurré pensativo.

– ¿Qué no puede ser?

– Ese idiota de Banisher… – murmuré.

– ¿Banisher? ¿El hermano de Gaby?

– El mismo – asentí. – El territorio de los lobos se extiende a través de estas montañas – señalé una zona.

– ¿Crees que son ellos?

– No – me apresuré a aclarar. – Aunque Banisher ostente el título de Caudillo, siguen siendo leales a Kaiser.

– ¿Entonces?

– Me extraña que alguien haya podido atravesar la frontera norte sin que ellos informaran…

– Pudieron haber informado, ¿no?

– Supongo que Kaiser hubiera comentado algo… Pero también hace un par de semanas que no le veo así que… Bueno, da igual – me encogí de hombros. – Ya lo hablaré con él más tarde. Volvamos al tema.

Había un motivo más para estar preocupados: la razón que me había llevado a conocer el Clan Wolf y aquella zona del Anillo Exterior había sido la localización en la zona de un posible operativo de Nadie. Aunque aquello había sido una falsa alarma, la capacidad de ocultación a los sentidos que habían demostrado sus hombres hacía pesar una ligera sombra de duda. ¿Y si realmente nos habíamos equivocado al suponer la no existencia de un puesto de la organización en la zona?

De todas formas, no quería dar la voz de alarma respecto a aquello. No a Ari que, en cierto modo, era bastante ajena a toda la trama que me envolvía junto a Nadie. Se lo comentaría a la Jefa antes de embarcarnos en la misión, pero sólo era una vana suposición y comentarla en alto, aunque fuera con alguien con el que tenía tanta confianza como Ari, podía crear una psicosis ante la próxima misión muy poco recomendable.

– Eso, que aún tengo más gente a la que informar – reaccionó. – La situación es la siguiente. Un ejército ha partido de estos dos puntos y aprovechando el cauce del río ha tomado los distritos al norte del 75 – señaló el área sobre el mapa.

– ¿Se sabe quiénes son?

– Desconocemos la identidad de los que han cruzado la frontera, pero parece ser que hay altas posibilidades de que el batallón que ha partido del Distrito 80 esté formado por todas las bandas de asesinos que…

– Entiendo… Es razonable – comenté con tono pensativo. – Entonces supongo que su estrategia será continuar por el río hasta Yorokonde y desde allí extenderse a los distritos 73 y 74. Con esta cadena montañosa aquí haciendo de frontera natural y el Anillo Exterior al norte… Controlarían todo el Norte del Rukongai de forma casi independiente.

– Eso es lo mismo que ha dicho la Capitana Henkara – corroboró. – Quiere que diseñes una estrategia y que te reúnas con ella dentro de una hora en su despacho.

– Entendido – asentí con la cabeza mientras recogía mi carpeta.

– Espera…

– ¿Sí?

– Vas a tener que dirigir también un grupo de inteligencia – apuntó.

– No hay problema – sonreí. – ¿Podrías…?

– ¿Podría qué? – preguntó cuando vio que me había detenido.

– Nada – corregí. – Tienes que avisar a los demás.

– ¡Cierto! – exclamó justo antes de salir disparada en busca de algún otro miembro del Escuadrón.

Mientras observaba como, aún cargada de carpetas, Ari se alejaba, me acerqué de nuevo a Kyo y le pedí que buscara a Irah para hacer un poco de ejercicios con la espada. No era la mejor opción, pero tenía que solucionar aquel entrenamiento de alguna forma y era de suponer que todo el resto de oficiales de la División estarían ocupados con la misión.

Me dirigí luego hacia la biblioteca del Cuartel, hacia un pequeño rinconcito del que me había apropiado a lo largo del tiempo y donde tenía los pocos libros que había sacado de mi despacho en la Academia para aquel período vacacional. Allí extendí de nuevo el mapa y analicé la situación pero sólo una palabra y una posibilidad rondaba mis pensamientos: "Nadie".

¿Y si habían vuelto? Sería demasiado ingenuo pensar que habíamos acabado con ellos en la batalla que se había librado en la casa de mi familia seis años atrás, aunque también sería incorrecto pensar que el golpe que habíamos asestado era duro, al menos tan duro como había sido para nosotros la muerte de Kyo. Ikkyuu, Li… Es cierto que ninguno de ellos era el líder de los Nadie, el Sumo Sacerdote, como luego averiguamos que se llamaba, pero también era bien cierto que no eran meros peones.

Casi inconscientemente, envié en dirección a la mansión una mariposa infernal con el objeto de preguntar a Kaiser acerca de lo que podían o no podían saber los hombres de su clan mientras dibujaba con un lápiz líneas que indicaban los que serían los movimientos de nuestras tropas.

La estrategia parecía sencilla: el grueso de nuestro pequeño ejército se dirigiría, atravesando las cordilleras, directamente hacia Yorokonde mientras que dos divisiones inferiores en número se adentrarían en los Distritos 73 y 74, al este y al oeste del 72 y controlarían la zona antes de sumarse a la batalla que, seguramente, se libraría en la frontera entre Yorokonde y el Distrito 75, ya controlado por el ejército "rebelde".

Por nuestra parte, los grupos de inteligencia ocuparíamos la avanzadilla de estos dos pequeños regimientos que se adentrarían en los distritos exteriores para inspeccionar la zona antes de los movimientos y procederíamos directamente hacia el Distrito 72 para poder preparar la gran ofensiva de los ejércitos del Gotei 13 o comenzar a coordinar las fuerzas de resistencia autóctonas que nos pudiéramos encontrar allí.

Eso bastaría para, por lo menos detener y hacer retroceder la amenaza, o eso esperaba. Pero si cabía la posibilidad de implicar a los Wolf en el operativo para que atacaran desde las Montañas del Aullido aquello podría ir mucho mejor. Así, atacando a los invasores desde todos los puntos, podríamos acabar fácilmente con la amenaza.

Volví a convocar una mariposa infernal y sugerí al antiguo y legendario Capitán de la Décima División esa opción, aún siendo consciente de lo laborioso y lo lento que sería la comunicación y la organización con el Clan, incluso teniendo allí a Uxío como un embajador de excepción.

Consciente de la urgencia de la situación, me levanté y me dirigí, con los mapas bajo el brazo, hacia el primer piso del Cuartel, donde se encontraban las dependencias de la administración divisional. Tras recibir una indicación de Henkara para entrar, abrí la puerta y descubrí que, junto a ella, se encontraba también Ela, la Capitana de la Decimotercera División que, según me enteré poco después, coordinaría el operativo desde el terreno.

– Buenos días – saludé respetuosamente a ambas.

– ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

– Aquí está – anuncié, desplegando los mapas sobre el escritorio de la Jefa. – Formaremos tres batallones y dos cuerpos de inteligencia de unos 4 ó 5 miembros. Además, este batallón de aquí – señalé el centro del plano – será más numeroso que los otros dos… el doble más o menos. Será…

– Nuestra fuerza de combate principal – completó la frase la Capitana Ela. – Perfecto – comentó como si le restara importancia. – Se lo explicaré a los oficiales… ¿Convoco también a los de tu División, Henkara?

– Sí – respondió ella mientras su homóloga ya recogía los planos de encima de la mesa. – Yo me sumaré cuando pueda.

– ¿Qué…? – comencé a preguntar sin entender cuando vi que Ela comenzaba a abandonar el despacho sin que siquiera llegara a exponer totalmente la estrategia.

– Rido, quédate un momento – me ordenó mi superior.

– De acuerdo – acepté mientras aún seguía con la mirada a la Líder del Decimotercer escuadrón. – Sólo una cosa – advertí antes de que se fuera. – He enviado un mensaje a Kaiser Wolf. El apoyo de su clan desde el norte podría ser altamente beneficioso. Debería responder en breve.

– Yo me encargo – estableció Henkara, antes de hacer un gesto a Ela para indicarle que no pasaba nada grave. – Cierra la puerta, por favor – me indicó al fin.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Más o menos.

La mirada de los ojos carmesís de mi capitana se posó gravemente en mí. Realmente ocurría algo. Pude notar cómo, fugazmente, buscaba las palabras exactas para explicar la situación sin dar lugar a engaños pero también sin dejar lugar para falsos alarmismos. Abrió un par de veces la boca sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido hasta que al fin habló.

– No irás en la misión de esta tarde.

– ¿No iré? – me rasqué la cabeza extrañado. – Ari me dijo…

– Sé lo que te ha dicho, pero la situación ha cambiado – me interrumpió. – Estoy preocupada por la situación de un compañero tuyo – explicó crípticamente. – Se encuentra en apuros.

– ¿Una misión de rescate?

– Podrías llamarlo así – asintió.

– ¿Qué compañero? – inquirí. – ¿Arte? ¿Blod?

– No…

– Los demás ya han regresado de sus misiones…

–No, Rido, no son ellos –me cortó. – Se trata de Nalya.


	2. EternalFlameIComienzode un largo viaje

– ¡¿Nalya?! – grité. – ¿Nalya está en apuros?

– No repitas lo que ya he dicho – me regañó en una voz que intentaba indicar calma…

– Pero…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? – pregunté. – Es decir… Nadie de la División ha tenido contacto con ella desde que se fue y…

– Olvidas una cosa muy importante – me interrumpió. – Mis habilidades.

– ¿Sus habilidades?

– Ya te lo dije antes, Rido – repitió. – No repitas lo que ya he dicho.

– Quiere decir que la ha estado espiando…

– Exacto – afirmó con toda claridad y contundencia.

– Pero… ¿por qué?

– No tengo por qué informarte de mis decisiones, Rido – me advirtió con voz grave mientras se acercaba a la ventana y observaba a través de ella los jardines de la División. – Pero bueno… – suspiró, girándose de nuevo hacia mí. – Es un miembro muy valioso de nuestra familia. No puedo dejarla sola – explicó. – No necesitas mayor justificación.

– Está bien – me encogí de hombros. – ¿Qué se supone entonces que debo hacer?

– Tienes que traerla de vuelta a casa.

– Le recuerdo que fui incapaz de impedir que se marchara – repuse. – Eso que me pide es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Es demasiado testaruda – reí para mis adentros con cierto aire nostálgico. – ¿Lo sabía?

– Por eso precisamente he decidido que vayas tú.

– ¿Debería tomarme eso como un halago, Jefa?

– ¿Halago?

– El hecho de que me hayas elegido quiere decir que soy el más capaz de hacerla entrar en razón – sugerí. – Porque por otra cosa no creo que sea más apto que cualquier otro para poder cumplimentar esta misión.

– Seguramente la conozcas mejor que ningún otro miembro de la División…

– A excepción de ti – apostillé.

– Así que eres el más indicado para cumplir lo que te pido – continuó sin apenas hacer caso a lo que acababa de decir.

– De acuerdo.

– Te dirigirás cuanto antes al Distrito 23 Sur, a…

– ¿A la casa de Kyo?

– Exacto.

– ¿Es que está allí entonces?

– No…

– Es el último lugar donde ha sabido que ha estado…

– Tampoco – se apresuró a aclarar. – Es el lugar donde comenzará tu búsqueda.

– ¿Mi búsqueda? –pregunté extrañado. – ¿Es que entonces no sabe donde está?

– No – dijo, reforzando la negación con un movimiento de su cabeza. – Desafortunadamente mis poderes no alcanzan a localizar a alguien tan distante sin requerir de una gran cantidad de concentración y de reiatsu…

– Y eso supondría o desviar recursos de la División o desatender a sus funciones como Capitana.

– Ambos dos riesgos que no podía asumir.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Que no sepa dónde está no quiere decir que no sepa que no está en un buen momento – estableció. – Es decir…. Con aquellas personas con las que he creado ciertos vínculos, tengo una conexión especial.

– Intuyo que no se refiere sólo al terreno afectivo y personal.

– Intuyes bien – corroboró. – Siento lo que ella siente, pienso lo que ella piensa…

– Es decir, que no sabe donde está, pero sabe que lo está pasando mal.

– Algo así.

– ¿Algo así?

– Es como si la conexión con ella se estuviera diluyendo…

– ¿Y eso no podría ser por…?

– ¿Porque ella está demasiado lejos? – me interrumpió. – Podría ser pero es mejor no relajarse.

– Más vale prevenir que curar – apunté. – Es normal que esté preocupada.

– No me hagas volver a repetirlo – me replicó en una voz casi suplicante y en la que se podía dejar entrever un deje de pesar y nostalgia en la normalmente imperturbable Henkara.

– Tranquila – continué. – La entiendo perfectamente. Más allá de lo que podamos sentir por ella… Nalya es una pieza indispensable de nuestro puzzle. Si la perdemos no podemos completarlo… – asumí el mismo tono que mi Capitana.

– Y por eso tienes autorización para invertir todo el tiempo que sea necesario – indicó. – Días, semanas, meses, años… Lo que haga falta.

– ¿Lo que haga falta?

– Lo que haga falta – repitió confirmándolo.

– Sabe perfectamente que no puedo permitirme invertir más de un par de meses – dije medio esbozando una ligera sonrisa – y aún así me insinúa este tipo de cosas. A veces es un tanto mezquina, Jefa. ¿No se lo habían dicho nunca?

– Es un tema serio, Rido – trató de mantener la compostura. – Kuroda, Pandora, Nalya…

– Precisamente por eso trato de quitarle hierro.

– Además…

– ¿Qué?

– Sé que por ella no te importaría dejarlo todo – sugirió, devolviéndome la sonrisa. – Sólo quería que no te preocuparas por lo que pudieras tardar.

– Lo entiendo – asentí. – Indique a Bone que se encargue del Departamento si es necesario.

– Pero por favor…

– No tardaré mucho, en cualquier caso – me adelanté. – Pretendo estar aquí antes de que al gafotas se le ocurra arrebatarme el despacho.

– Buena suerte – me deseó casi a modo de despedida.

– Espero no necesitarla – dije mientras me levantaba y echaba mano al picaporte. – Por cierto… – me di la vuelta.

– ¿Sí?

– Sé que no necesito autorización para hacerlo porque no es un miembro de la División, pero me llevaré a Kyo conmigo – anuncié.

– ¿Es conveniente? – preguntó extrañada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿No tenías pensado que este año entrara en la Academia?

– Sí – respondí con toda naturalidad. – ¿Y?

– ¿Y si no terminas a tiempo?

– Otro motivo para volver lo antes posible, entonces. ¿No? – sonreí abiertamente mientras abría la puerta y abandonaba definitivamente el despacho.

Volví de nuevo a mi habitación y allí preparé las cosas que serían necesarias para enfrentarnos a aquella nueva aventura. Sin embargo, tenía el corazón dividido. Deseaba más que nunca volver a ver a Nalya, ahora que se había abierto la posibilidad de que eso sucediera pronto. El hecho de salir en su búsqueda me llenaba de alegría, esperanza e ilusión, aunque también me hacía sentir un cierto temor: ¿Y si nada era ya como antes?

Conociéndola como lo hacía, seis años en soledad habrían colaborado a que el muro del que se había rodeado fuera aún más alto, hasta el punto de hacerse impenetrable o quizás, por paradojas del destino, había conseguido derrumbarlo y convertirse en una persona totalmente diferente. Lo cierto es que era casi seguro que la persona con la que me fuera a encontrar habría cambiado mucho en ese tiempo.

Por otra parte, me pesaba no poder participar en aquella misión en el Yorokonde que había abierto las puertas a aquel tan esperado reencuentro. Había hecho una promesa: estar ahí cuando me necesitase, cuando aquel sello se rompiese. ¿Y si por culpa de no poder formar parte de aquel destacamento incumplía mi promesa? ¿Y si la decepcionaba?

Con todo listo, salí de mi cuarto hacia el estanque, donde Irah y Kyo aún se seguían ejercitando. Ya desde lejos, llegó hasta mí el sonido del metal entrechocando, anunciando el fragor de una encarnizada aunque fingida batalla. Parado, a una distancia prudente, decidí observar en silencio, aunque sólo fuera por unos míseros instantes, el combate.

Ciertamente, la pericia de Kyo a pesar de sus escasos quince años era admirable. Poco podía hablar, por testimonio directo, no por indirecto, de las habilidades de su padre más allá de las que había presenciado durante la batalla en la mansión y este testimonio apenas llegaba a la contemplación de su liberación; pero sí podía afirmar que había superado a su madre en ciertas habilidades.

Sabía actuar con la cabeza fría, analizar la situación y golpear en el momento oportuno, algo que Nalya a veces era incapaz de lograr y que le había llevado a perder combates en los que, a priori, era superior, como algunos de los que había mantenido conmigo. Pero no sólo eso: había conseguido llevar al límite el uso de los apéndices, que manejaba como dos brazos más, siendo capaz incluso de blandir sendas espadas con ellos, formando una aterradora figura capaz de manejar hasta cuatro armas.

Quizás aquel manejo tan natural de aquellas invisibles extensiones se debía a haber crecido con ellos, cuando su madre sólo los había descubierto ya en su etapa adulta, cuando llegó a la Sociedad de Almas, pero lo cierto es que aquel estilo tan característico convertiría a Kyo, en cuanto adquiriese la experiencia necesaria, en un guerrero temible. Sólo esperaba que sus habilidades permanecieran para siempre en nuestro lado.

No puedo negar que este miedo que acabo de insinuar era capaz incluso de quitarme el sueño. Era algo que no podía pasar por alto. "¿Y si Kyo…?" Al fin y al cabo Eliaz era el hijo del mismísimo Sadoq Asharet y había acabado en "nuestro bando". Temía enormemente que su gran capacidad, su potencial, su poder, en definitiva, convirtieran a aquel muchacho risueño al que había visto crecer y que aún seguía siendo un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre en un ser soberbio y mezquino. Realmente, aquella posibilidad me aterraba más aún que cualquier amenaza, incluida aquella que suponía sobre nuestras vidas la simple existencia de una organización como Nadie.

– Tienes que mejorar tu posición – le indiqué cuando vi que Irah caía de espaldas al suelo, vencido. – Es poco estable.

– ¡Pero si le he ganado! – protestó mientras respiraba profundamente.

– Le has ganado porque es Irah – sonreí.

– ¡Oye! – se quejó ahora el pelirrojo.

– Las cosas como son – dije medio burlón. – Eres muy lento…

– Es cierto – asumió Kyo. – Trataré de corregirlo.

– Así me gusta – sonreí. – Ten – le ofrecí su petate.

– ¿Y esto?

– Nos vamos.

– ¿No tenéis una misión importante?

– El resto de oficiales tiene una misión importante – expliqué. – Tú y yo tenemos otra tan importante o más.

– No entiendo…

– Nos vamos en busca de tu madre – sentencié.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kyo sorprendido.

– Irah… – me volví hacia el irlandés.

– Os dejo solos – se disculpó tras haber captado la indirecta.

– ¿En serio vamos a ir a buscar a mamá?

– Totalmente en serio – respondí. – Son órdenes directas de Henkara. ¿No quieres venir?

– No es eso… – apartó la vista.

– Te entiendo – asentí. – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero eso no importa ya… Además, este viaje te vendrá muy bien. Ganarás experiencia, conocerás mundo…

– Sí…

– ¡Hey! – le pegué un empujón tratando de animarlo. – ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿No quieres venir?

Azuzado por aquella especie de arenga, Kyo levantó de nuevo la mirada y forzó una sonrisa. Para alguien de su edad, seis años suponían demasiado tiempo. Si yo albergaba muchos temores acerca de la persona que me fuera a encontrar, era lógico que eso en él se multiplicase.

Afortunadamente, minutos después, cuando ya se hubo hecho a la idea, todo fue más sencillo. Rápidamente nos preparamos para partir y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal del Cuartel. Allí me detuve y comprobé otra vez el estado de todo lo que tenía que portar en aquella extraña andadura.

– Rido – me llamó la voz de Henkara a mi espalda.

– Dígame, Jefa.

– Sólo una cosa más – advirtió. – Tu madre es psíquica como yo, ¿cierto?

– S… sí – contesté, sin intuir por donde iban los tiros.

– Tenlo en cuenta – sentenció. – No sólo eres descendiente de los Akano, eres descendiente también de los Grossner. Vas a superar ciertas pruebas y…

– Entiendo – la corté, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

– Y otra cosa…

– Sí…

– Encuéntrala… y tráela de vuelta.

– No se preocupe, Jefa – sonreí. – Lo haré.

– Lo haremos – apostilló Kyo, con una contundencia y una decisión inaudita.


	3. EFII Mama's Boy

– ¿Tu madre?

– Sí – respondí sin girarme hacia Kyo mientras cruzaba ya el umbral del Cuartel. – Mi madre tiene poderes psíquicos.

– Nunca me lo habías dicho – protestaba incansablemente el muchacho.

– ¿Tenía por qué? – me giré al fin hacia él. – Todo su clan son psíquicos, o eso tengo entendido. Lo cierto es que no sé nada y por eso no hay nada que contar.

– Ya… Pero…

– Conversación concluida, Kyo – le corté. – No insistas.

– ¿Qué? – reaccionó. – ¿Te molesta hablar del tema?

Sin contestarle, me encaminé hacia la Puerta del Sereitei, andando, sin prisa, tomándome mi tiempo para valorar todo lo que había dicho la Capitana escasos momentos atrás. Ciertamente era una situación complicada para ella: Nalya estaba en peligro, aunque no fuéramos capaces de entender cuál, mientras que habíamos sido designados para detener una posible invasión del Sereitei.

– ¡Rido! – seguía protestando el joven.

Las circunstancias que rodeaban todo el asunto de Yorokonde eran turbias. Las noticias, escasas porque aquella zona había sido dejada de la mano de Dios y apenas teníamos contacto directo, indicaban que lo que hoy parecía haberse convertido en un peligroso ejército era antes una amalgama muy heterogénea de bandas y pequeños grupúsculos criminales.

A eso habría que sumarle el hecho de que Nadie podía estar efectivamente implicado en aquella ofensiva, lo que añadía el peligro de que una parte del Rukongai, no excesivamente grande pero una parte en todo caso, cayera bajo el control de aquella secta terrorista. O el hecho de que los Wolf hubieran podido hacer caso omiso de lo que estaban pasando o incluso colaborar con todo ello hacía que, tras varios años de estrecha cooperación entre el clan y el Gotei 13, con Kaiser Wolf como mediador, las relaciones semejasen resquebrajarse.

Pero todo eso se juntaba con el hecho de que, siempre desde el punto de vista y la confusión que suponían los extraños poderes de Henkara, Nalya estaba en peligro, aunque no fuésemos capaces de entender cuál. No podía desconfiar de la intuición de la Capitana, nunca habían fallado, así que no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero me preocupaba aquella búsqueda a ciegas.

¿Cómo pretendía Henkara que la localizase? ¿Acaso tenía todo aquello que ver con lo que había afirmado con mi ascendencia materna? Según Balmung, mi madre era más poderosa que la Jefa. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido introducirse en el monasterio que daba forma a mi mundo interior. ¿Había yo heredado aquel poder? ¿Era eso lo que insinuaba?

Me paré, cerré los ojos y lo intenté. Me concentré al máximo pero era inútil. No podía contactar con Nalya. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no pude evitar prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada, una carcajada que sólo tres personas, contándome a mí, seríamos capaces de entender: No era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Nada – sonreí ampliamente, negando con la cabeza. – Nada.

– Entonces…

– Déjalo – le interrumpí. – No es importante y hay otras cosas prioritarias.

– Pero…

– Déjalo – repetí.

– Por cierto…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿No deberíamos dirigirnos al sur?

– ¿Al Sur? – me giré. – ¿Quién dijo eso?

– La Capitana…

– Cierto – asentí. – Dijo que fuésemos al Sur.

– Y estamos yendo hacia el Oeste porque…

– Porque no vamos a ir al Sur – contesté con total naturalidad. – No por ahora. Ni directamente, por lo menos.

– ¿No íbamos a buscar a mi madre?

– Eso vamos a hacer – le tranquilicé. –Pero antes hay que atar un par de cabos.

Había aprendido, de todas formas, a no cegarme, a no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos perdiendo de vista el conjunto de toda la situación, como en otras veces podría haber ocurrido. No es que no me importara tanto como antes, para nada, sino que ahora era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y priorizar lo realmente útil frente a lo sentimentalmente necesario o evidente.

Por eso había preferido y había considerado más importante consultar las dudas que tenía

– Por cierto…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te has dado cuenta ahora?

– ¿De qué?

– De que no vamos al Sur… – le dije medio burlón. – Vamos a la mansión – expliqué en un tono más serio y apropiado.

– ¿A qué?

– Te lo acabo de decir – respondí. – Vamos a atar unos cabos.

Una media hora después, caminando a paso ligero aunque calmado, nos encontrábamos ya frente al viejo olivo que dominaba el frontal de la casa familiar. Todo parecía tranquilo e inmóvil, como siempre, como si el paso del tiempo hubiera olvidado aquella pequeña parcela del Rukongai.

– ¡Me cago en todo los dioses! – rompió aquella paz una estremecedora blasfemia. – ¡Joder!

Intrigado por ver qué molestaba tanto a Kaiser, aunque alarmado a la vez, entré en la mansión. Conociéndolo, tenía la esperanza de que aquello no fuera más que una rabieta por una nueva derrota al shouji con mi padre en una de aquellas partidas interminables que exigían toda su concentración.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta del salón y mi sonrisa se borró de repente cuando vi que aquella maldición se había pronunciado delante de un mapa casi idéntico al que había tenido yo en la mano aquella misma mañana, sólo una hora antes.

– Estás aquí – murmuró mi padre al verme, a modo de saludo.

– ¿Qué es tan grave?

– Un mensajero acaba de traer esto desde tu División – explicó.

– ¡Mierda! – continuaba jurando Kaiser.

– ¿Qué?

Mis mayores temores parecían cobrar forma. Algo grave semejaba haber ocurrido en las Montañas del aullido: descuido, desinformación, implicación activa o derrota ante una fuerza que los sobrepasara… Cualquiera de aquellas opciones posibles parecía igualmente peligrosa en aquel momento.

– Hace dos semanas que no tenemos información ni de Gunter ni de Uxío – comenzó a aclarar mi padre. –No le dimos importancia hasta que llegó tu mensaje.

– ¿No le disteis importancia? – intervino Kyo, que parecía intentar introducirse en la conversación aunque le superara.

– Ha habido momentos en los que ha pasado más tiempo entre contacto y contacto – le expliqué. – Un retraso no era preocupante.

– Cierto.

– En cualquier caso, conociéndolos tienen que tener noticias desde hace más de dos semanas – apunté mirando fijamente a Kaiser a los ojos. – ¿Traición? – sugerí con voz sombría y temblorosa. – Estás pensando en eso, ¿verdad?

– Dudo que nada pueda escapar de los ojos de mis vigías – contestó Kaiser, medio confirmando mi suposición.

– Yuki acaba de salir de aquí en cuanto llegó el informe – añadió mi padre. – Supongo que recibiremos noticias en breve.

– Entonces sólo queda esperar – sentencié.

– ¡¿Esperar?! – bramó el viejo caudillo, que parecía desquiciado ante el temor de estar perdiendo el control de su antiguo clan.

– Esperar – repetí. – ¿Qué otra cosa queda? ¿Ir a ciegas? Es un suicidio

– Rido tiene razón – terció Youichi. – No podemos hacer nada hasta que Yuki nos informe.

– Tenéis razón – resopló el lobo, cediendo ante nuestras peticiones de calma. – Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? – me preguntó, cambiando de tema. – ¿No deberías estar allí?

– Además, tienes cosas pendientes en Yorokonde – recordó mi padre.

– ¿Cosas pendientes? – preguntó extrañado Kyo.

– Es una larga historia – confesé. – Pero no voy a ir en la misión.

– ¡¿No vas?!

– Henkara me ha encargado otra…

– ¡¿Otra?! – bramó indignado Wolf. – ¡¿Qué es más importante que esto?!

– Esa es otra larga historia – repetí crípticamente, tratando de evitar que hicieran más preguntas acerca del tema.

– ¿De qué se trata? – se interesó mi padre.

– Eso… ¿De qué se trata eso tan importante que te impide ir a evitar una posible invasión del norte del Rukongai y la rebelión de los grupos criminales?

– Tengo que buscarla… – cedí ante el catastrofismo del antiguo Capitán.

– ¿A quién? – preguntaron ambos al unísono.

– ¿A la chica aquella? – añadió Wolf. – ¿Entonces por qué no vas a Yorokonde?

– No – negué con la cabeza. – No es a ella.

– ¿Entonces a quién?

– A Nalya – sació su curiosidad mi madre, que entraba en el salón en aquel preciso instante. – ¿Es que acaso no conoces a tu propio hijo?

– ¡¿A Nalya?!

– ¿Ahora?

– ¿Pero por qué?

– A Nalya – confirmé ante su estupor. – Parece que Henkara ha sentido que se encuentra en un gran peligro, pero no sé ni por donde empezar a buscar…

– No te preocupes por eso – me trató de tranquilizar mi madre. – Serás capaz de lograrlo. Sólo necesitas concentrarte y sacar lo que llevas dentro. Lo tienes todo aquí, – continuó con su arenga, poniendo su índice sucesivamente en mi pecho y en mi cabeza – la capacidad para lograrlo, la motivación… todo.

– Pero…

– Sólo tienes que estar seguro de ti mismo y entregarte totalmente a ello – me interrumpió. – Eres capaz. Tienes el potencial.

– Ese es el otro motivo por el que estoy aquí – expliqué. – Henkara me ha dicho que debo descubrir mi herencia Grossner.

– Temí que eso sería algo que nunca llegaras a preguntar – sonrió abiertamente mi madre. – Sígueme.

– Me he perdido – se quejaba mi padre mientras yo ya caminaba tras mi madre abandonando la sala.

Me guió a través del pasillo y del jardín hasta llegar a un pequeño cobertizo que guardaba distintos aperos de labranza para el mantenimiento del pequeño huerto que había detrás de la casa. Allí dentro, empujó una tablilla situada en una de las paredes y un ruido sordo indicó la apertura de una trampilla situada bajo nuestros pies.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

La única respuesta que recibí por su parte fue verla comenzar a descender por una pequeña escalerilla y adentrarse en la penumbra que cubría el descenso hacia una estancia muy similar al santuario de mi abuelo, el que se encontraba bajo la mansión y su gemelo, bajo la vieja cabaña del Distrito 57 Oeste, donde había pasado los últimos años de su vida.

– Deberías saber ya – comenzó a explicar – que es tradición entre tu familia que cada generación de Akano tenga su propio sancta sanctorum.

– No lo sabía – confesé. – Este es el de papá, ¿cierto?

– Casi – contestó. – De tu padre y mío – precisó mientras se escondía detrás de un biombo.

El movimiento tras la mampara y el ir y venir de ropa me hizo suponer que no era buena idea seguirla al otro lado, así que esperé pacientemente en el lugar donde estaba mientras recorría silenciosamente la estancia con la mirada.

Aunque la distribución era muy similar a la del refugio de mi abuelo, existían ciertas diferencias, unas más visibles que otras. Sobre el pequeño altarcillo que gobernaba el centro de la sala, no eran una sino dos las espadas que descansaban en sendos soportes. Quizás una era la de mi madre, o quizás Olimpos, la espada de mi padre, era una de esas raras espadas que mantenían una fisonomía doble aún selladas.

Además, las paredes estaban revestidas de una madera castaña, más bien oscura, que contrastaba con la piedra que quedaba al aire en los muros de la gran estancia que se abría en los sótanos de la casa y que pertenecía a Kumaru.

– Es una tradición del clan – seguía explicando. – Cuando el primogénito de una generación contrae matrimonio debe construir un cuarto como este, donde conservar su vida, sus recuerdos, de generación en generación.

– Supongo entonces que habrá más…

– En teoría sí – dijo. – Pero no aquí.

– Lógico…

Había sido Akano Kumaru el primer miembro del clan que se había trasladado al Sereitei desde algún sitio desconocido del Rukongai o, quizás, incluso del Anillo Exterior. Podía ser que sus orígenes estuvieran en el Distrito 57 Oeste, por haber regresado allí tras su exilio, pero nada podía confirmar o sostener aquella hipótesis.

Lo cierto es que nadie sabía nada de él, de su procedencia, de las raíces del clan Akano, así que solía considerársele como el fundador del clan a ojos de la historiografía oficial, que reconocía sin embargo la imprecisión de la afirmación. Simplemente bastaba un vistazo un tanto superficial que las tradiciones del clan hundían sus raíces en unas más antiguas y no sólo dos generaciones atrás.

Algún historiador anónimo había sugerido que el olivo que gobernaba el frontispicio de la mansión indicaba una relación con los Ashartîm, pero lo cierto es que, más allá de las rivalidades entre él y Sadoq Asharet, Akano Kumaru era un completo desconocido a su llegada al mundo de los shinigamis, lo que llevaba a aquella hipótesis a caer en una serie de incoherencias.

No, aún no se habían encontrado los orígenes de mi clan y ése era, precisamente, el tema sobre el que tenía intención de escribir en mi próximo libro, que se vería retrasado por la búsqueda de Nalya, aún cuando por el camino podría encontrar, fortuitamente, información relevante.

– De todas formas – suspiró mi madre. – No viniste aquí a preguntar por la familia Akano sino por la familia Grossner, ¿verdad?

Devolví mi vista al biombo a medida que asentía, pero ella ya no estaba oculta tras él, sino que, ya cambiada había vuelto a la parte visible de la sala. Para mi sorpresa, estaba vestida con su uniforme de shinigami, con la espalda casi al aire y unas estrechas mangas que alcanzaban solamente hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

Sobre su brazo derecho, aún lucía un pequeño tatuaje que representaba el símbolo de la Novena División, a la que había servido. Su larga melena castaña, que normalmente caía libre sobre sus hombros, se encontraba recogida ahora en dos trenzas que se enroscaban a los lados de la parte posterior de su cabeza, como si fueran dos moños.

– ¿Mamá? – pregunté extrañado.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué haces así?

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – sonrió mientras se dirigía al altarcillo donde recogió una de las espadas, por lo que supuse que se trataba de Papillon, su zampakutou. – ¿Nunca antes habías visto a una shinigami? He oído que las hay muy guapas…

– Bah, en serio – resoplé. – ¿Qué haces así?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – se encogió de hombro. – Voy contigo.


	4. EFIII Heritage

Aproximadamente dos horas después, aún a pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos por convencer a mi madre de que aquel era un camino que Kyo y yo debíamos emprender solos, nos encontrábamos ya los tres en el pequeño poblado del Distrito 23 Sur, donde había residido Nakajima Kyo, aunque allí lo conocieran por otro nombre, después de su exilio.

– ¡Shinigamis! – exclamó una voz.

Por si acaso, casi inconscientemente, nos giramos buscando al emisor de aquel grito y echamos mano a nuestras espadas pues, aunque se suponía que aquellos pobladores estaban acostumbrados a la figura de los shinigamis, por las visitas que recibía en vida Nakajima Kyo tras su restitución, y que los distritos superiores al treinta eran menos propensos a ello, cada vez eran más frecuentes las revueltas populares de los pobladores del Rukongai contra el Gotei 13, cuyo caso más extremo se estaba produciendo precisamente en aquel momento en las estepas más septentrionales del territorio controlado desde el Sereitei.

Sin embargo, la persona que había gritado no era otra que la señora Sakinawa, vecina puerta con puerta de Sugimura Kurono y a la que Nalya criticaba las pocas veces que hacía referencia a su pasado en aquella pequeña aldea. Era una de esas mujeres, probablemente viuda, que era más aficionada a meter sus narices en las vidas ajenas que a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, algo que, aún no siendo nada loable, podía hasta resultarnos útil para nuestro propósito.

– Buenos días, Señora Sakinawa – la saludé cortésmente, acercándome lentamente a ella.

– Yo a ti te conozco, ¿verdad? – murmuró mientras escudriñaba mi rostro como si ocultara algo tras él.

– De vista, únicamente – respondí, tratando de evitar un posible discurso cargado de suposiciones sobre mi identidad que dejaran al descubierto las desnudeces de sus conocidos. – Mi nombre es Akano Rido. Soy el Quinto Oficial de la Novena División del Gotei Trec…

– La casa lleva abandonada varios años – me interrumpió señalando hacia el portal de la antigua vivienda de Kyo.

– Lo sabemos, – respondí – pero no venimos a buscar a su dueño.

– ¿No? – preguntó extrañada como si no comprendiera que había otras razones para que tres shinigamis visitaran el Distrito que una visita al maestro. – Es el único motivo por el que alguien como ustedes querría venir aquí, ¿no? – corroboró mis suposiciones. – Hace unos seis años se marchó y nunca ha vuelto.

– Eso también lo sabemos – la detuve. – Por eso le digo que no es a él a quien buscamos.

– ¿Ah, no? – se sorprendió de nuevo, manteniendo un vigilante silencio durante unos segundos a continuación. – ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! – exclamó con un pequeño gesto de triunfo. – ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Está buscándola a ella, ¿verdad? ¡Venía con ella la otra vez!

– Sí, busco a Nalya – confirmé.

A veces pienso que si mis alumnos tuvieran, aunque en otro sentido, la misma sed de conocimiento acerca de las materias que se les impartían que la que tenía aquella mujer acerca de los avatares ajenos podíamos contemplar una nueva generación de leyenda.

Saciada su curiosidad por la confesión del porqué de nuestra presencia allí, la Señora Sakinawa parecía profundamente contenta. Sin embargo, su expresión pronto tomó un tono bastante más sombrío, como si estuviera recordando algo que le producía miedo y escalofríos.

– Estuvo aquí… – musitó. – El día siguiente a que él se fuera… O quizás fue el mismo día… Pero eso no importa, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estuvo varios días… tres… encerrada dentro de la casa – explicó, con una voz que reflejaba cierta tristeza. – Ella… Ella fue la causante de eso.

– ¿De eso? – la miré extrañado y preocupado.

– Fue… Fue algo… horrible – balbuceó.

Su expresión hacía ver que no quería hablar más del tema. De forma instintiva, puse mi mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarla, aún desconociendo qué había pasado exactamente y cual era la fuente de sus temores.

La confesión de aquella mujer respondía al interrogante acerca del paradero de Nalya durante los tres días que siguieron a la batalla en la casa Akano y a la muerte de Kyo. Su terror al recordar aquella situación era un presagio de que allí había ocurrido algo peculiar y oscuro dentro de aquella casa, algo capaz de provocar aquel espanto en una persona.

Fue mi madre la que emprendió en primer lugar la marcha hacia la cabaña. Yo la observé en silencio durante unos segundos mientras el pequeño Kyo seguía a su "abuela". Así como al contemplar la mansión Akano daba la impresión de que el tiempo se detenía, que permanecía al margen del paso de los días, el contraste entre aquella otra, la que tenía ahora delante de mis ojos y la que había visto anteriormente era enorme.

Ya desde el exterior, uno podía hacerse una cierta idea de la ruina que luego descubriría en el interior: ventanas rotas, la puerta principal vencida, las paredes sucias y ennegrecidas, conquistadas por la maleza… Realmente, parecía que habían pasado bastante más de seis años desde la última vez en que alguien había habitado en ella, como si realmente fueran siglos.

Por otra parte, parecía curioso que la casa no tuviera ningún ocupante en la actualidad. Cierto es que las condiciones de vida y las costumbres en el Rukongai no eran homogéneas, pero, al menos por mi experiencia en el distrito 57 Oeste, una vivienda vacía era algo que la superpoblación y la pobreza acuciante habían convertido en un lujo que nadie se podía permitir, al menos por aquellos lares.

Pero más sorprendente aún era el panorama con el que me encontré al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Otrora, la casa había estado muy cuidada, limpia, recogida, ordenada. Ahora parecía como si se hubiera librado un encarnizado combate en su interior.

Las paredes estaban llenas de arañazos e incluso péquelas manchas de sangre, aunque estas eran más abundantes en el suelo. Los muebles estaban cambiados de sitio, desperdigados por las habitaciones, tirados, rotos… como si alguien se hubiera ensañado con ellos.

– Esto… – murmuró Kyo, asustado. – ¿Esto lo hizo mi madre?

– Es mejor que salgas – sugerí.

– No – me contradijo mi madre. – Debe quedarse.

– ¿Quedarse?

– Ahora ya lo ha visto todo – razonó. – Si quiere ser un shinigami también tiene que ver esto.

– Pero no es necesario que sea ahora…

– Cuanto antes mejor – sentenció. – La muerte será su compañera de viaje si quiere seguir nuestro camino.

– _¿Hablas de justicia? – replicó pensativo. – Justicia, injusticia... Eso es algo en lo que nos está prohibido pensar si queremos salir adelante en nuestra vida. Somos dragaminas, nuestra vida no es justa. ¿Acaso fueron justas las muertes de Gaijin, de Aiolos, de Henkara, de Arte, de Arturo, de Pandora y de tantos compañeros que nos han abandonado? ¿Es justo que nosotros seamos los que hemos sobrevivido? ¿Por qué nosotros y no ellos? ¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia? ¿El destino? El destino es cruel. ¿Fue justa la traición de ese perro de Setsuna? ¿Fue justo todo eso? ¡No! – le gritó al destino. Su tono era cada vez más nostálgico, dispuesto a romper a llorar o a perder los estribos en cualquier momento. – ¡Nada de eso fue justo! Pero es la vida que hemos elegido. Nosotros, los shinigamis hemos optado por una vida injusta. Estamos abocados a la muerte, la nuestra o la de nuestros seres queridos, convivimos con ella. Al fin y al cabo, – suspiró – somos shinigamis, los dioses de la muerte._

_No supe qué contestar a tremendo discurso por parte de Yonas. Tenía toda la razón. Como el bien decía, "al fin y al cabo éramos los dioses de la muerte", sus mensajeros. Habíamos sido llamados a anunciar la muerte al mundo de la muerte. Era esa nuestra esencia y no otra y renunciar a ella era renunciara a nosotros mismos. Podría parecer injusto, pero esa injusticia iba inserta en el corazón mismo del shinigami, que es la muerte; pues la muerte, que no distingue entre el bien y el mal, que siempre es causa de dolor, es injusta. Y la muerte era nuestra vida._

– Nuestra vida… – susurré.

Recordar las palabras de Yonas, aunque en realidad nadie las había pronunciado nunca, me hizo comprender a la perfección a qué se refería mejor que nunca. Yo también había tenido que aprenderlo, que sufrirlo, que vivirlo. Desde entonces, todos mis temores, todos mis caprichos cuasi egoístas de paz y de tranquilidad se habían esfumado..

El muchacho contemplaba en silencio la escena, el horror del que su madre había sido la causante. Me detuve por un momento a observar su rostro, el mismo semblante que había visto crecer, siempre sonriente, como despreocupado de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahora aquel rostro era sombrío, triste, asustadizo, desconfiado. Podía casi decir que no lo reconocía.

– Kyo… – me acerqué a él

– Rido, déjalo… – trató de detenerme mi madre.

– Tranquila – respondí, acompañando la frase con un gesto de mi mano. – Sólo pongo en práctica lo que acabas de decir.

Tomé aire y me paré durante un par de segundos, mirándole a los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras exactas con las que empezar a hablar. No quería repetir el discurso de Yonas, era aún demasiado joven para inexperto, pero tenía claro que había que decirle algo que le ayudara a superar aquella situación tan traumática.

–No te preocupes por esto, Kyo – comencé al fin. – Sí, lo ha hecho tu madre, pero no tienes que darle más importancia de la que tiene.

– ¿Esto no es importante?

– Las personas no somos blancas, ni negras – continué. – Ni siquiera somos grises. Sería estúpido decir que somos de tal o cual color… Hacemos tonterías todos los días, y también hacemos lo correcto todos los días. Nos equivocamos y acertamos – expliqué. – Y hay ocasiones en las que no sabemos qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

La expresión de su rostro indicaba que no entendía qué clase de relación tenía aquello con lo que había ocurrido en la casa. Me agaché frente a él, poniéndome en cuclillas, con los brazos descansando sobre las rodillas y le sonreí.

– Tú eras pequeño y no lo recordarás bien – le señalé. – Pero, a tu madre, la muerte de tu padre le puso en esa misma situación. Fue cuando ocurrió… esto. Este es el reflejo de su dolor en aquel momento. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella no es así, ¿verdad?

– Sí – replicó con una tímida sonrisa.

– Además, a ti también te dan rabietas, ¿verdad?

– ¡Ya no! – contestó, cambiando su gesto por uno más orgulloso, como reclamando una madurez que aún debía alcanzar.

– Pues eso – volví a sonreírle.

– Rido… – me llamó mi madre.

– ¿Sí?

– No hemos venido aquí para esto.

– Lo sé, pero era necesario – asentí. – ¿Por donde empezamos?

– Por quedarnos solos – insinuó mi madre, mirando hacia su "nieto".

– ¿Quedarnos solos?

– Sí – sentenció. – Cuantos menos estemos dentro de la casa mejor.

– Kyo… – giré la cabeza indicándole la puerta mientras miraba hacia él.

– ¡Pero…! – comenzó a protestar.

– Tú hazlo, ¿vale? – insistí. – Es importante.

Aunque no muy de acuerdo, Kyo obedeció y, a regañadientes, salió al exterior, donde aún se encontraba la señora Sakinawa, según pude observar a través del hueco de la ventana, ahora desprovisto de vidrio, antes de que mi madre lo tapara.

– Oscuridad y silencio – explicó mientras hacía lo mismo con el resto de aberturas. – Esas son las dos armas principales para aprender lo que voy a enseñarte hoy.

– De acuerdo…

– Cuando domines esta técnica serás capaz de hacerlo en cualquier tipo de situaciones, pero por ahora es mejor así…

– ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?

– Cierra los ojos y tranquilízate – me indicó. – Esto ya lo has hecho antes. Inconsciente e involuntariamente pero ya lo has hecho antes…

_Aquella zona olía a podrido, a odio, a muerte, a destrucción. Ese era el olor que dejaba la guerra. Podían pasar siglos, pero toda aquella violencia dejaba en el aire toda aquella carga de sentimientos. Todo aquello se palpaba en el aire. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ninguno. ¿Valía la pena? No. Por su puesto que no. _

_Venganza, dolor, odio, tristeza, desesperación... ¿Cuál de aquellos sentimientos sería el culpable de que aquella pobre alma se pudriera hasta el punto de convertirse en un Hollow? No lo podía permitir... Llegaría a tiempo, a tiempo de salvarla._

_Llegué al lugar indicado, una vieja construcción, bastante desgastada. Los gritos lastimeros de la niña se podían percibir afinando un poco el oído. Cuánto debería estar sufriendo... Por eso es que había decidido seguir adelante. Paz, tranquilidad, serenidad, eran el motivo de mi vida, mi brújula, mi guía... y eran mi regalo para almas como aquella._

_Aquel lugar apestaba a odio. La habitación estaba casi totalmente a oscuras y allí, en el rincón más oscuro, estaba ella. Unos ojos llenos de rencor que me miraban fijamente, que me transmitían su miedo, sus ansias de venganza..._

– ¿Lo ves? – me miró.

Aquella frase de mi madre, aderezada con una sonrisa un tanto divertida que complementaba su mirada, me indicó que había sido ella la que había traído a mi memoria aquel recuerdo, de hacía ya veinte años.

– Tus habilidades siempre han estado ahí – añadió. – Sólo hace falta despertarlas. Por eso Henkara te ha mandado aquí.

– No entiendo…

– Para descubrir las habilidades se necesita una experiencia fuerte – dijo. – por eso

– Cierra los ojos – repitió. – Vacía tu mente y concéntrate.

Hice lo que me había indicado y, de repente, un cúmulo de sensaciones invadió mi alma. Dolor, llanto, sufrimiento, autocompasión, odio. Tardé poco en darme cuenta de que todo aquello era lo que había experimentado Nalya durante su desaparición.

– ¿Qué sientes?

– Cero que es lo que sintió ella…

– Posiblemente – susurró a mi oído. – Ahora, busca entre toda esa maraña de sentimientos y emociones su esencia primitiva…

– ¿Su esencia primitiva?

– Sí… Todo alma tiene una esencia primitiva que le hace única aún a través de las sucesivas reencarnaciones – aclaró. – Es única y totalmente original y no puede cambiarse. Es como su… ADN o su huella dactilar.

– ¿Cómo lo hago?

– Cada psíquico tiene su proceso… Tú tienes que descubrir el tuyo – me indicó. – Pero trata de reducir esas sensaciones a lo que todas ellas tienen en común.

Me concentré aún más y traté de hacer lo que me indicó. Fue laborioso, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo tuve que invertir en ello, pero, tras mucho esfuerzo, una especie de aroma, como un perfume bastante extraño, apareció ante mis sentidos.

– ¡Lo tengo!

– ¿Qué tienes?

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y me relajé, tratando de no perder aquella sensación. Mi madre ya no estaba frente a mí, sino que había tomado asiento y parecía estar poniendo en práctica unos ejercicios de meditación. Sonriente, le expliqué mi hallazgo y ella me devolvió el gesto.

– No pierdas ese olor – ordenó. – Regresamos a la mansión.

– ¿A la mansión? – me extrañé. – ¿Para qué?

– Han pasado diez horas…

– ¿Tantas?

– Sí – explicó. – Es normal… No te preocupes por eso.

– Vale.

– Volvemos a la mansión porque Yuki ya debe haber vuelto… – explicó con cierto tono de preocupación – y porque allí fue el último lugar donde vimos a Nalya – recuperó la voz normal.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada…

– Pasa algo, mamá.

– No pasa…

– Podemos estar así todo el día – le interrumpí. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con Yorokonde?

– Mi abuela…

– ¿Tu abuela?

Pero mi madre no contestó. Salió de la casa disparada, dando por terminada la conversación. La perseguí apresuradamente pero sólo llegué a tiempo de ver cómo ya había emprendido la marcha hacia el norte, por el mismo camino que habíamos venido y que llevaba hacia el Sereitei. Como yo, Kyo miraba extrañado como Tilly Grossner se perdía en el horizonte.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ojalá lo supiera… – respondí. – Venga vamos.

Comencé a correr en la misma dirección en la que se había alejado mi madre tratando de alcanzarla. No entendía su repentino cambio de humor, pero parecía que algo iba realmente mal con su abuela. Era la primera vez que hacía referencia explícita a alguien de su clan y no sabía qué importancia podía tener aquello, pero estaba visiblemente perturbada.

– ¡Mamá! – la llamé desde lo lejos.

Pero ella ya había desaparecido.


	5. EFIV Legend

No volvimos a ver a mi madre hasta nuestra llegada a la mansión familiar, con el ocaso, y fue aquella una visión fugaz pues, justo cuando nosotros llegábamos ella volvía a salir, apresurada, en dirección hacia el Norte, por el camino que llevaba a los primeros distritos de aquel sector del Rukongai, probablemente hacia el campo de batalla que, por aquel entonces, ya debería ser Yorokonde.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mi padre con cara de visible consternación.

– No tengo ni idea – respondí. – De repente, se puso así y…

– Tranquilos – surgió de entre las sombras del salón la voz de Kaiser, que aparecía en aquel momento a través del umbral. – Es importante que ella recorra este camino sola.

– ¡¿Sola?! – exclamó mi padre, quien parecía haberse puesto furioso, más que en cualquier otra ocasión en que yo lo hubiera visto, ante la sugerencia del lobo. – ¡¿Te empieza a fallar la cabeza?!

– Sola… – insistió el otro. – Es un camino difícil pero…

– Precisamente por eso tengo que ir – sentenció secamente Youichi.

Dicho eso, trató de dirigirse hasta el patio trasero, seguramente dispuesto a coger su espada y perseguir a mi madre por los caminos que llevan al norte del Rukongai. Sin embargo, la gran figura de Kaiser se lo impidió, obstaculizando su marcha a través del pasillo. Mi padre trató de esquivarlo varias veces, pero nunca era suficiente. Al final, lo único que quedaban de aquel silencioso duelo fueron unas desafiantes miradas que, de no conocer la amistad que unía a aquellos hombres, simbolizaría el más profundo de los odios.

– Sabes que te contradices, ¿verdad? – intervine, dispuesto a evitar una batalla campal.

– Sí, Rido – asintió – Lo sé.

– Está bien, ¿qué camino es ese? – preguntó mi padre, resignándose.

– Cuando estábamos en la cabaña de Kyo mencionó algo acerca de su abuela…

– ¿De su abuela?

– Me acuerdo de ella – afirmó, nostálgico, el viejo capitán.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– La conocí cuando yo era joven – explicó. – Vagaba por el Anillo Exterior. Se decía que era algún tipo de bruja, una hechicera… o algo por el estilo. Lo cierto es que nadie sabía realmente quién o qué era. Pero en aquel tiempo no es que nos preocupásemos mucho de lo que sucediese más allá de las Montañas…

– Tampoco ahora – sonreí irónico.

– Créeme, ahora es diferente… – sentenció. – Un día trató de atravesar las Montañas… o quizás vino a nuestro encuentro. De un modo u otro acabó en una de las cómodas chozas-prisión del clan.

– La famosa hospitalidad de los Wolf – volví a pincharle. – He tenido mis experiencias…

– Muy gracioso… – bufó antes de continuar con la historia. – Evidentemente, habíamos oído las historias que nos contaban nuestros invitados y estábamos curiosos por saber quién era… Así que se lo preguntamos.

– ¿La torturasteis?

– No – negó rotundamente. – Simplemente, se lo preguntamos. Somos… – Kaiser se paró, buscando la palabra más idónea – tradicionales, pero no bárbaros – corrigió. – No es lo mismo. Por lo que nos contó, había sido expulsada de su clan… o eso fue lo que nos dijo.

– No entiendo… – intervino mi padre, con un tono que denotaba que la poca paciencia que le quedaba aquella noche se le estaba agotando.

– He recorrido muchas veces el Rukongai… todo el Rukongai – afirmó, enfatizando con un amplio movimiento de sus brazos y subiendo el tono la última parte de la frase. – Nunca, en ningún lugar, encontré alguien como ella.

– Sabes bien que eso no tiene por qué significar nada – apunté. – Puede ser perfectamente que su "especialidad" sea lo que la llevó a ser expulsada de su clan.

– Aún así siempre escuchas historias – repuso. – En cualquier caso… era alguien increíble. Y creedme… era difícil de olvidar – añadió con una sonrisa picarona. – Y ahora no hablo de sus habilidades y poderes.

– No estoy de coñas, viejo – gruñó mi padre, cansado ya de escuchar la historia.

Inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo, pero su viejo capitán le agarró del brazo y le impidió hacerlo. El duelo de miradas fue de nuevo fascinante. La tensión en el ambiente podía notarse y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– Esta bien – dijo Kaiser, como rindiéndose. – Sólo déjame terminar la historia – le pidió, cuando Youichi ya reanudaba de nuevo su marcha.

Quedó unos segundos observando fijamente al lobo y luego buscó apoyo en mí con su mirada. No supe cómo reaccionar. Había querido mantenerme más o menos al margen del conflicto que se estaba fraguando ante mis ojos y los de Kyo, pero el silencio de ambos parecía ponerme una espada en el cuello para obligarme a hablar.

– Yo siempre les digo a mis alumnos que conocer el pasado lleva a no meter la pata en el futuro – contesté encogiéndome de hombros. – Además, Yuki está allí ya…

Desprovisto de apoyos, mi padre relajó el gesto y, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se apoyó en una pared, cruzando las piernas y mirando fijamente, aunque con cierta desgana, a su viejo capitán.

– Termina rápido – le ordenó, cortante, antes de que el otro pudiera proseguir.

– En aquel momento el caudillo era mi abuelo – dijo, con calma. – Tanto él como toda su generación creían que era una diosa o una bruja o algo por el estilo…

– ¿Un grave delito?

– Sí, pero lo pasaron por alto y ella se quedó a vivir con nosotros – estableció. – Hasta que… ocurrió una pequeña catástrofe.

– ¿Guerra? ¿Invasión? – sugirió mi padre.

– ¿En las Montañas del Aullido? – sonrió irónico Kaiser, aunque en aquella sonrisa se escondía una fuerte dosis de preocupación. – Nadie en sus cabales pretendería enfrentarse a los Wolf en las Montañas… Nadie – repitió, como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de algo.

El caso es que aquella palabra, solitaria, por mucho que pudiera servir a sus propósitos coincidía con la peor de las amenazas imaginables. Parecía descabellado e incluso inútil que los enemigos arremetieran contra el clan de los lobos…

Aunque viéndolo bien… El objetivo de Nadie nunca había estado claro y siempre habían atacado clanes. Los Kaimitsu habían sido sus primeras víctimas… o al menos las primeras de las que yo tenía referencia. Probablemente mi abuelo conociera algún hecho similar en el pasado pero no podía asegurarlo.

El caso es que era una familia noble sin la mayor importancia, herederos de una gloria pasada pero de escasa influencia. Cierto que el gran golpe de aquella noche no había venido provocado por la caída de una casa menor como era aquella, sino por la caída de los Ashartîm, pero la historia había enseñado que aquello no había sido precisamente la acción de una banda terrorista…

Lo mismo, más o menos, había pasado con los Akano. Aunque la ofensiva contra mi familia tenía más de venganza que de cumplimiento de un objetivo. Al fin y al cabo, había sido mi abuelo el que había comenzado a darles caza, el que se interponía entre ellos y sus objetivos.

Objetivos… Habíamos asumido que el de los Nadie era el control, el poder… aunque por el momento lo que habían hecho no parecía ser el camino más directo. En cualquier caso, desestabilizar la Sociedad de Almas, como parecía ocurrir esta vez

– Un terremoto – aseveró Kaiser, devolviendo mi mente a la conversación que estábamos manteniendo.

– ¿Esas grietas que había en la montaña? – pregunté, recordando nuestra visita al poblado del clan años atrás.

– Exacto.

– Ya veo… – murmuré, impresionado por la magnitud que debía haber alcanzado el seísmo. – Y creo que sé por dónde van los tiros…

– No hace falta ser muy listo para hacerlo – apuntó Kaiser. – El caso es que el chamán y los estamentos más conservadores la acusaron de traer la desgracia al clan. A eso se le juntó que mi abuelo estaba ya enfermo y se planteaba el nunca sencillo proceso sucesorio…

– No me he quedado a escuchar una clase de historia política de tu clan – protestó mi padre.

– Está bien – cedió el caudillo. – Los ancianos querían colgarla, pero mi padre consiguió que simplemente se la condenara al exilio. Se le expulsó de nuestro territorio. Pero no fue sola, marchó acompañada del que sería tu bisabuelo, Viktor Grossner.

– ¿Así que yo también tengo raíces entre los lobos? – pregunté extrañado.

– No, no – rebatió, acompañando su negación con un movimiento de la cabeza. – Viktor era un "keiner".

– ¿"Keiner"?

– Un "sin manada" – aclaró, aunque el gesto de su auditorio le dio a entender que no había sido suficiente. – No era un Wolf, aunque vivía con nosotros. Había sido un huérfano que mi abuelo había recogido tras una batalla. Se crió como mi padre, casi como hermanos… Aunque por sus venas no corriese la sangre de nuestro clan, mi padre siempre decía que tenía más alma de lobo que muchos que lo habían rodeado.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Nunca más los volvimos a ver. Desaparecieron – sentenció. – Pasó la generación de mi padre, yo me hice shinigami… y, cuando era profesor en la Academia escuché por primera vez en… siglos el apellido Grossner.

– Tilly… – afirmó mi padre.

– Mi madre… – dije yo al unísono.

– Exacto... – asintió Kaiser. – Tilly Grossner. Inmediatamente la busqué, aunque nunca llegué a revelarle la verdad…

– ¿Nunca?

– Nunca – sentenció con total seguridad.

– ¿Entonces? ¿De qué nos vale esta historia?

– Ése es el camino que debe descubrir ella sola – dijo con total tranquilidad. – La verdad sobre su pasado, sus orígenes. Su familia procede del norte y allí aún debe vivir la matriarca Grossner, por lo que ha dicho…

– Si está viva… puede que tenga algo que decir acerca del problema en las Montañas del Aullido – cavilé en alto. – ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

– Tilly está mucho más metida en esto de lo que piensa – aseveró el viejo.

– Sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy joven – añadió mi padre. – Se crió con su abuela… pero nunca me quiso hablar de ella. Creo que nunca le habló a nadie de ella…

– ¿Cuál era su nombre? – intervine.

– No tenía… o más bien no quiso decírnoslo – explicó Kaiser. – La llamamos Caris. ¿Por?

– Curiosidad – dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

– Está bien, es un camino que debe recorrer Tilly – asintió mi padre, que parecía ceder ante la insistencia de su antiguo capitán. – Pero no sola.

– Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! – gritó, cansado ya. – Estoy casado con ella. Eso quiere decir que no hay nunca más uno solo de nosotros dos. Somos uno. ¿Entendido?

Youichi intentó abrirse paso de nuevo hacia el patio trasero. En un primer paso, Kaiser trató de detenerle, pero comprendió que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que su tercer oficial cambiase de opinión.

Minutos después, vestido con su uniforme de shinigami y con Olimpos bien sujeta a su cinto, mi padre se despidió de nosotros y tomó el mismo camino que, hacía ya un buen rato, había tomado mi madre dispuesto a seguirla, si era necesario, hasta las mismas fronteras del Hades.

Kaiser, Kyo y yo permanecimos en silencio durante un largo momento. Era ya tarde para comenzar la expedición hacia el este en busca de Nalya, así que la solución lógica era pasar la noche en la mansión y partir con el alba. Kaiser parecía compartir esa opinión y se limitó a darme las buenas noches después de aquel largo momento de mutismo, con la mirada fija en el horizonte septentrional, como si tratara de escrutar lo que estaba pasando en su patria.

– No es por mi madre que estás preocupado… – rompí el hielo.

– Siempre fuiste bueno resaltando lo evidente – respondió con desdén.

– Tampoco es la primera batalla que presencias y dudo que el bienestar de Banisher te lleve a ese estado – seguí.

– Puede ser como sea… pero Banisher es mi hijo.

– Sigo pensando que no es por él – volví a encogerme de hombros. – Así que… ¿qué tiene de especial esta batalla?

– Nada.

– También siempre fui bueno en detectar mentiras – sonreí. – Y no me iré de aquí hasta averiguarlo.

– ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?

– Si lo hiciera… – murmuré sombrío.

– Si lo hicieras no tendrías que emprender este viaje – completó la frase él. – Ya.

– Exacto.

– Está bien, te lo diré… – suspiró profundamente. – Esta historia se remonta al nacimiento de nuestro clan y al gran Führer…

– ¿Führer?

– Yo también viví en el mundo de los mortales – asintió, comprendiendo mi expresión. – Sé que no es un buen apelativo… Pero ese era el nombre de nuestro primer padre – aclaró. – Dicen que fue un Dios… Pensándolo fríamente, supongo que sería uno de los… de esos que sobrevivieron al Gran Estallido…

– ¿Uno de los Fundadores? – le interrumpí con los ojos abiertos como platos. – ¿Vuestro padre era uno de los Fundadores?

– No… No – negó con la cabeza y media sonrisa en el rostro. – Dicen que uno de ellos fue el que le enseñó todo a Führer, el que le enseñó a vivir como un lobo, a luchar como un lobo… a ser un lobo.

– ¿Y qué pasó luego? – preguntó entusiasmado Kyo, que había asistido al desarrollo anterior de la conversación en completo silencio.

– Como todos los dioses… llegó el momento de que volviera al hogar de los dioses – continuó Kaiser. – Se fue, sin más, pero no sin antes dejarle una misión a nuestro padre. La misión que guiaría todo lo que fue, es y será el obrar del Clan Wolf.

– ¿Cuál?

– Proteger las Montañas, proteger el Norte – sentenció. – "Escucha, hijo mío, – comenzó a recitar, como si fuera una fórmula aprendida de memoria desde la infancia – mira siempre al Norte, pues es de allí es donde vendrá el enemigo. Para esto es para lo que te he educado. Vosotros seréis los encargados de defenderlo, con vuestra propia sangre y vuestro silencio. No queréis ver el día en que no seáis capaces de hacerlo."

– Parece una profecía apocalíptica – murmuré.

– Lo es – asintió el lobo. – En cierto modo… La consecuencia de romper aquel pacto sería la destrucción del clan.

– Y eso es lo que te produce tanto miedo…

– Como siempre, resaltas lo evidente – murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a sus aposentos. – Hasta mañana.

Yo hice lo mismo y me dirigí a mi habitación, dejando para Kyo la que había sido de Ari en su momento y que ahora permanecía vacía. La noche fue tranquila, como la calma que precede a la tempestad, y los primeros rayos del alba me despertaron al despuntar la aurora.

– Es momento de partir – le dije a Kyo, despertándolo.

Íbamos a salir, en silencio, para no molestar a nadie. El aire de la mañana mezclaba el frescor de la brisa matutina, enfriada por la oscuridad de la noche, con el abrasante calor del verano que traía la noticia de un nuevo día. Pero el clima era lo de menos, lo que importaban eran las expectativas que teníamos delante. Encontrar a Nalya.

– Espera – nos detuvo Kaiser.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Tendréis un acompañante más en vuestra expedición.

– ¿Tú?

– No, yo no – sentenció. – Ella.

Señaló a un lugar indeterminado entre los árboles del bosque. Entonces, como una sombra, apareció ella, vestida al uso de los mortales, con una gabardina negra y casi irreconocible. Pero sus ojos bicolor, sus mechones plateados y sus colmillos un tanto prominentes dejaban clara la identidad de nuestra nueva compañera de viaje, como recién salida de ultratumba.


	6. EFV Wolves

Antes de partir, volví a concentrarme en buscar el rastro de Nalya. Parecía más fresco que el que había encontrado en casa de Kyo, aunque en cierto modo era menos intenso. Afortunadamente era un olor difícil de olvidar y me fue fácil identificarlo. Se había dirigido hacia el este.

La primera pausa para descansar y tratar de precisar el rastro fue cuando el sol estaba ya alto sobre el cielo. Hasta entonces, había estado embobado en mis pensamientos y casi no había hablado. Y lo mismo podría decirse de Kyo y de Gaby, cuyo carácter parecía haber cambiado radicalmente en los años que habían transcurrido desde que la habíamos dado por muerta.

_Poco rato después de que el viejo Wolf abandonara la sala, yo mismo me levanté y me apoyé en el umbral de la gran puerta corredera que daba al jardín. Días atrás, aquel pequeño huerto había sido el escenario del combate de nuestra vida. Un combate que era la verdadera puerta hacia el futuro, un futuro que parecía borroso después de todo lo que había pasado en aquellos años._

– _¡Rido!_

_Esta vez era la voz de Yuki, mi madrina, la que había irrumpido en la sala rompiendo mi momento de paz. Se la veía alterada, desesperada… pálida de dolor. Tenía los ojos irritados de llorar y la voz rota. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué pasaba ahora?_

– _¡Es…! ¡Es Gaby!_

– _¿Gaby?_

– _Sí…_

_El rostro de mi madrina no daba lugar a albergar muchas esperanzas. Dada la sucesión de acontecimientos en los últimos días me obligué a no pensar en lo peor y a mantener la cabeza fría. Pero era algo casi imposible. No sabía de muchas cosas capaces de hacer llorar a mi madrina y una era…_

_No quería pensar en ello._

– _Lo avisaré yo – la detuve cuando vi que se disponía a avisar a Kaiser. – Tú… sólo espéranos aquí._

– _Es… está bien…_

_Subí lento las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. La de Kaiser estaba al final del pasillo, así que traté de andar sigilosamente para no despertar a mis padres por el camino. Me detuve delante de su puerta a respirar y tratar de mantener la calma. No quería dar nada por sentado y, mucho menos, agravar la posible reacción del Capitán._

– _Viejo… – lo llamé. – Kaiser._

_Remoloneando un poco, se giró hacia mí y entre abrió un ojo. Exhaló un profundo suspiro de cansancio y se frotó la cara. Volvió a suspirar y, al fin, se incorporó, quedándose sentado sobre su cama y mirándome fijamente con cara de incomprensión._

– _¿Aún sigues despierto?_

– _Yuki acaba de llegar… y trae noticias importantes – le dije, tratando de preparar el terreno._

_Un matiz en mi voz me traicionó y el perspicaz lobo al instante supo que algo iba mal. Escrutó mi mirada, posiblemente tratando de buscar una respuesta que yo aún no parecía querer darle y, al final, se rindió._

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– _Se trata de Gaby – le informé pesaroso. – Algo grave ha debido de pasarle porque Yuki ha…_

– _¡¿Gaby?!_

_Su instinto paternal le hizo levantarse de un salto de la cama. Atándose como pudo una bata, abandonó a toda prisa su habitación mientras mi padre, desconcertado y alarmado, salía al pasillo tratando de buscar una explicación a la súbita interrupción de su placentero sueño._

– _¿Qué… qué pasa?_

– _Será mejor que os vistáis y bajéis – le dije, siguiendo a Kaiser hacia el piso de abajo._

_Cuando llegué al salón, Yuki estaba tratando de explicarle la situación a su capitán, pero parecía incapaz de articular palabra. En aquel momento, parecía como si todo su mundo se le hubiera venido abajo y, todavía, no sabíamos el motivo. Aunque podíamos imaginárnoslo._

– _Está… Está…_

– _¿Herida? – preguntó Kaiser, tratando de ser optimista._

_Yuki negó con la cabeza._

– _Mierda… – blasfemó el otro, bajando la vista. – Está muerta._

_La súbita afirmación del hombre al que amaba con toda su alma, algo que ella nunca aceptaba abiertamente pero que en numerosas ocasiones era incapaz de ocultar y que sólo parecía no ser evidente a ojos de su amado, hizo que se detuvieran las lágrimas. Tragando saliva, asintió._

_Esta vez fue Kaiser el que prorrumpió en un desconsolado llanto, que sonó como el aullido de un lobo solitario en una noche de luna llena, como aquella. Cuando mi padre, ya vestido, llegó al salón se encontró una escena que nunca hubiera imaginado._

– _¿Capitán?_

_Debió ser la referencia a su antiguo cargo lo que consiguió calmar a Kaiser. Sí, había sido un capitán y por eso mismo debía estar acostumbrado a perder a sus hombres más valiosos. Era parte de la vida de un shinigami. Pero uno nunca está preparado para ver morir a sus seres queridos, eso era algo que yo sabía bien. Supongo que es peor cuando un padre ve morir a un hijo… Es algo contra natura._

– _Llévame a esta ella – dijo, con su serenidad recién recuperada. – No, vosotros quedaos aquí – ordenó, extendiendo la mano cuando nos dispusimos a seguirle. – Quiero ir solo._

_Fueron dos horas de inquietud y tenso silencio. De vez en cuando, uno de los tres (mi padre, mi madre o yo) nos armábamos de valor y lanzábamos una hipótesis en alto. "Está oscuro". "Puede ser un engaño". "Quizás esté sólo herida". "¿Y si no es ella?". Pero todos sabíamos que eran evasivas ante aquella realidad que nos aterraba y que se confirmó cuando Káiser, con los ojos irritados e hinchados de llorar, regresó en pleno mutismo a casa, con la cabeza baja._

_Un gesto de afirmación de Yuki con la cabeza bastó para confirmarlo. Inmediatamente, mi madre la abrazó y la antigua Teniente de la Décima División sucumbió a toda la tensión acumulada y, nuevamente rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña._

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándola mientras ella me daba la espalda, oteando el horizonte.

– ¿Por qué qué? – preguntó divertida, dándose la vuelta y luciendo aquella infantil sonrisa tan característica.

– Estabas muerta – resalté lo evidente. – Yo mismo se lo dije a todos… Ahora…

– Tú también estás muerto – se burló. – ¿Es eso diferente?

– Vete a la mierda – le espeté. – Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Acaso no te alegras de que tu hermanita siga viva?

– No es eso…

– ¿Entonces? – dijo, haciéndose la loca.

– Me siento engañado…

– Ha crecido mucho – se giró hacia Kyo. – Y es muy guapo… como su padre.

– Y es testarudo y listo como su madre – sonreí, lleno de orgullo paternal por un hijo que no era mío. – Pero no cambies de tema.

– Cuando llegue el momento te lo explicaré todo.

– ¿Prometido?

– Prometido.

Respiré hondo para sacar todo aquello de mi mente y me concentré en precisar la dirección. Probablemente nos habíamos desviado ligeramente, pues ahora mi nuevo sentido del olfato me indicaba que se encontraba más bien hacia el sur, aunque ligeramente al este.

– Es por aquí – señalé la dirección. – En marcha.

Retomamos el camino a gran velocidad, parándonos sólo de vez en cuando para descansar, beber y corregir el rumbo. Seguir el rastro de Nalya me costaba cada vez menos, quizás porque nos acercábamos, quizás porque me iba acostumbrando a mis recién descubiertos poderes. Nos movíamos en completo silencio para evitar llamar la atención de observadores indeseados y para conservar las fuerzas y así poder avanzar lo más posible antes de que nos alcanzara el ocaso.

Al final de la tarde nos encontramos frente a una cordillera montañosa. La conocía, era la que rodeaba el distrito 45 sur. Hacía unos meses, había participado en una extraña misión de rescate junto a toda la División, y habíamos combinado fuerzas con la Sexta División. Me extrañé de no haber avanzado más, pero se lo atribuí a las dificultades del terreno que habíamos atravesado y a las continuas variaciones en la dirección.

– Vamos a tener que mejorar esa brújula – bromeó Gaby, que parecía compartir mis impresiones.

– Sí – suspiré, con una sonrisa en la boca.

– ¿Por qué paramos? – se interesó Kyo.

– La noche se acerca…

– ¡Avancemos de noche!

– La noche se acerca y es un terreno peligroso – insistí. – No podemos atravesarlo a oscuras.

– Cobarde… – protestó, marchándose hacia la parte opuesta del claro.

– Realmente ha heredado el carácter de su madre – rió la loba.

No compartí su alegría. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Kyo me discutía de aquella forma y me pregunté por los motivos. Por una parte, podría ser que le impacientara la búsqueda de su madre. Era totalmente lógico, llevaba seis años sin verla y la simple esperanza de volver a encontrarse con ella era capaz de trastornarle.

Lo hacía conmigo... ¿Sería aquella la causa? Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas para mí en los últimos días y podría haber perdido la calma más de lo que pensaba. ¿Sería yo el culpable de aquella reacción?

– No te preocupes – me tranquilizó de nuevo Gaby, que parecía haber vuelto a adivinar mis pensamientos. – Sólo es un crío.

– Si os aguanté a Nalya y a ti en la Academia… – me burlé.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– No insinúo nada. Lo digo claramente – sonreí. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba recordar los viejos tiempos, aunque fuera a través de bromas. – En fin… yo me encargo del primer turno de guardia.

– Buenas noches, entonces – se despidió.

La fugaz alegría que había demostrado el comentario que hacía referencia a los años en la Academia se esfumó en cuanto la soledad de la noche me envolvió. Apostado en un árbol, sentado sobre una de sus ramas y al amparo de la oscuridad, mi mente se centró en la apreciación que había hecho Gaby acerca de Kyo.

"Sólo es un crío". En el fondo, tenía razón. A pesar de que tenía unos quince años, su cuerpo no se había desarrollado como lo haría en el mundo mortal. Aparentaba unos doce o trece y, en consecuencia, había demasiadas cosas que debía aprender. Sin embargo, yo lo había embarcado en un viaje que pondría a prueba todas sus capacidades psicológicas y emotivas. ¿Estaba exigiéndole de más? ¿Me había equivocado?

Sin duda, Uchiha Kyo era un aprendiz excelente. Sus aptitudes físicas y habilidades mágicas eran superiores a las de muchos aspirantes a la Academia, todos bastante mayores que él, y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar adelante las asignaturas teóricas de forma más que aceptable. Yo había ingresado a la Academia a mis veinticinco años y no era comparable a lo que ya sabía hacer el pequeño.

Sin duda partiría con ventaja en lo referente a lo que se le pediría. Sin embargo, no todo se basaba en las capacidades de uno. ¿Sería capaz de soportar lo que significaría entrar a su edad en una institución como la Academia, en la que la solidaridad no era uno de los valores que más destacaran? Sería siempre el niño prodigio y eso levantaría los celos de más de uno.

Sí, miles de veces me había dicho que yo estaría allí para protegerle. Y, como yo, Bone, Mitsuko y, ahora, Db. Pero no todo se podía reducir a los cuidados que le pudiéramos dar desde el cuadro de profesores. Incluso sería contraproducente…

Era una solución complicada. Entonces recordé la imagen de Krunzik. Ella había ingresado a la Academia muy joven. Nunca nos había dicho los años que tenía, pero visiblemente su edad era bastante menor que la nuestra. Aún así, no había tenido muchas dificultades… pero los tiempos habían cambiado… o quizás no. Quizás era yo el que había cambiado.

Era una decisión complicada. Confiaba en Kyo. No había duda. Sabía que sería capaz de superarlo, pero aún así quería prepararlo y por eso le había dicho que me acompañara. Quería que avanzara un poco de ese camino que tenía que recorrer el mismo para que todo le resultara más fácil. Ahora me entraba la gran duda. ¿Había hecho bien?

Seguí reflexionando sobre ello durante el tiempo de guardia. Llegué a la conclusión de que no había sido un error traer a Kyo conmigo. Valdría para aumentar su experiencia, algo que le vendría muy bien de cara a aquella etapa… pero que tampoco había sido un completo acierto. Había algo que nunca me había dispuesto a aceptar y cada vez que pasaba el tiempo se volvía una carga más pesada: aquello no era una misión cualquiera.

Vi que Gaby se levantaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte de la guardia y bajé lentamente del árbol para no alarmarla. Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que era la persona idónea para llevar a cabo una nueva labor.

– Gaby… – la llamé. – Hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

– ¿Sí?

– No es una misión cualquiera – comencé, recordándomelo también a mí mismo. – Vamos en busca de Nalya y…

Mi mirada se detuvo fugazmente sobre el cuerpo dormido de Kyo. Gaby lo descubrió y ella también lo ha hecho. Me tomó del brazo y me apartó del lugar donde habíamos asentado el campamento lo suficiente para que, en el caso de que el muchacho no durmiera, no nos pudiera escuchar.

– Rido… – comenzó en un susurro, tratando de no despertarle.

– No – la interrumpí. – Déjame terminar… Vamos en busca de Nalya y no sé lo que nos vamos a poder encontrar. Es más… No sé si nos vamos a encontrar algo – dejé salir todas mis preocupaciones. – Ni siquiera sé lo que seis años de soledad han podido hacerle a Nalya. Mírate…

– Todos cambiamos…

– Lo sé – asentí. – Por eso estoy preocupado. Kyo ha idealizado a su madre.

– Tú también – sentenció con una sonrisa maternal. – Y probablemente tienes parte de culpa en que él lo haya hecho. Y todo esto no es por él…

Noté que me ponía colorado ante una acusación tan cargada de verdad. Miré hacia el suelo tratando de buscar las palabras con las que continuar lo que quería decirle. En el fondo, Gaby tenía razón. No era por Kyo por quien me preocupaba más.

– Con más razón – resolví, al final. – Va a llegar un momento en el que…

– En el que debas continuar solo – completó la frase por mí. – Lo sé. Y mi padre también. Por eso me llamó. No te dije nada antes, porque me dijo que era algo que tenías que descubrir tú mismo, que era parte de tu propio camino.

– ¿Tu padre sabía que estabas viva?

– Desde el primer momento… o casi.

– ¿Y nos lo había escondido?

– Ese no es el tema ahora… – cortó la conversación. – Cruzaremos ese puente cuando sea necesario.

– Entonces, cuando llegue el momento… – le pregunté. –¿Te llevarás a Kyo y lo cuidarás hasta que vuelva?

– Lo haré – sonrió. – Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no?

– Gracias… – le dije.

Iba a ponerme a dormir poco después. Pero mi compañera me lo impidió.

– No, Rido.

– ¿"No" qué?

– No es ese el camino – aseveró, aunque tras su frase se encontraba mucho más de lo que parecía.

Al final, Gaby sólo había venido para evitar que enfrascara a Kyo en una aventura como aquella en la que lo único que iba a conseguir era desquiciarme. Como siempre, el viejo lobo no había jugado de frente pero había visto todas las piezas en el tablero, hecho su movimiento y dejado que yo viera cuál era el camino

Sí. No tenía sentido seguir si no era solo. Era mejor separarse de ellos cuanto antes, pero aún me remordía la conciencia por el error que había supuesto haber haberle embarcado en aquel viaje por motivos puramente egoístas…

– Prefiero despedirme de él por la mañana y explicárselo.

– No lo hagas… Es mejor así.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro – sentenció.

– Será un viaje largo… – resoplé. – Recuérdale a Bone lo que debe de hacer si no llego antes de que comience el curso y… despídete de los demás por mí, ¿vale?

– ¿Bone? – preguntó extrañada. Luego se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta a su pregunta no tuviera importancia y continuó. – No tengo por qué hacerlo, volverás pronto.

– Tú hazlo.

– Lo haré.

– Y cuando Kyo entre en la Academia a final de verano…

– ¿Lo hará?

– Sí – asentí. – En tus manos está que esté preparado… Cuando entre…

– Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos al río.

Lo que hizo entonces me sorprendió. Se acercó a mí, como si fuera a darme un abrazo y, en cambio, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios. La observé sorprendido, interrogándola con la mirada clavada en sus ojos carmesíes.

– Me lo debías – sonrió pícara con los colmillos asomando por debajo de su labio superior.

No entendía lo que quería decir, pero aún así le devolví la sonrisa. No le di mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo… era Gaby. Ese pensamiento hizo que la sonrisa se agrandara. Sí, bajo la apariencia dura de esta nueva Gaby, seguía siendo ella misma.

– No conviertas a mi hijo en un pervertido como tú – le dije antes de ponerme en marcha.

– No es tu hijo.

– Tú tampoco eres mi hermanita – reí antes de partir.

– Buena suerte, Rido… – le oí decir mientras me alejaba.

Procuré avanzar lo que pudiera antes de que, con el alba, Kyo se despertara y se enfrentara a la súbita desaparición de su padre adoptivo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al sentirse de nuevo abandonado? Gaby cuidaría de él. Algo en ella había cambiado y sabía que no tendría ningún problema en llevar a cabo una tarea como aquella, que nunca le hubiera propuesto a la antigua Gaby Wolf.

No podía retrasarme. Las cordilleras gemelas que circundaban la aldea se alzaban ante mí como los filos de dos espadas gigantescas cortando el aire. No sería fácil atravesarlas. Lo recordaba como un terreno muy escarpado, con numerosos precipicios y grietas que se hundían hasta el fondo del abismo así que debería ir con cuidado.

Me disponía a trepar por la pared más cercana en dirección al sur cuando un grito escalofriante inundó todos mis sentidos. Una voz que conocía desde siempre pero que nunca antes había escuchado más que en sueños.

– ¡Shinigami-san!


	7. EFVI Welcome to the Jungle

Me disponía a trepar por la pared más cercana en dirección al sur cuando un grito escalofriante inundó todos mis sentidos. Una voz que conocía desde siempre pero que nunca antes había escuchado más que en sueños.

– ¡Shinigami-san!

Afortunadamente aún no había empezado mi escalada. Me detuve y miré en todas direcciones. Sabía que ese grito, de algún modo, realmente nunca se había producido fuera de mi mente, pero quería intentar comprobar que no me estaba volviendo loco. No había nadie allá donde me alcanzaba la vista. Y no era capaz de captar ningún reiatsu en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Meneé la cabeza tratando de expulsar pensamientos extraños de mi cabeza y comencé a escalar la pared de roca viva. Cuando estuve en lo alto, una osadía que me llevó casi una hora, descubrí el sol naciendo más allá de las junglas salvajes del este. A modo de comprobación, para asegurarme, volví a revisar con la mirada todo lo que me rodeaba.

En el pueblo se comenzaban a ver los primeros ajetreos. La gente se levantaba con el alba para comenzar a labrar los campos, pues aún en aquella zona que parecía más desértica que el fértil oeste donde se encontraba el Distrito 57 Oeste, mi hogar, la tierra se dignaba en bendecir con sus frutos a los que la trabajaban.

Pero no había rastro de nadie que pudiera haber proferido aquel grito. En mi corazón, en algún lugar muy dentro de mí, sabía quién me había llamado, pero quizás no podía identificarlo claramente. Volví a menear mi cabeza y me detuve.

Debía seguir un poco al sur y girar al este. Como si mi intuición quisiera adelantarse, volví a mirar fugazmente a las junglas que comenzaban a extenderse más allá del gran río, el Yalum, que atravesaba de norte a sur el horizonte oriental, que suponía una barrera natural entre dos regiones que parecían radicalmente enfrentadas.

Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarme, había descubierto el rastro de Nalya que me guiaba más hacia el sur, y era mejor no perderse. Eché un vistazo al mapa. A partir de allí, al sur, se extendía un gran desierto, la Tierra de las Arenas Ardientes, salpicado de pequeños oasis donde se asentaban los pueblos, principalmente nómadas.

Entonces comprendí que no era sólo que hubiéramos avanzado poco, sino que los distritos de la zona austral eran inmensamente más grandes en aquella zona central de lo que sería el Sector Sur de la Sociedad. Los distritos se dividían en función de su población y, por eso, todo el gran desierto, que ocuparía casi cinco distritos en el Norte, era uno sólo allí.

Llegar a las Montañas del Aullido, el extremo septentrional de los territorios de la Sociedad de Almas, llevaba unos dos días avanzando con presteza y sin detenerse, a una velocidad que no era fácil de alcanzar para los meros habitantes del Rukongai y mucho menos de mantener. ¿Cuánto se tardaría en alcanzar el extremo sur, el legendario Mar de las Tormentas?

Decidí dejar las disquisiciones geográficas para más tarde y continuar avanzando. Comencé a avanzar por la montaña, pero pronto me di cuenta que eso retrasaría sobremanera mi marcha. Descendí hacia el valle, hacia la aldea que un día casi había quedado asolada por culpa de unas bestias (y en parte por culpa mía que había decidido que la mejor forma de vencer a aquellos demonios era formar una avalancha de piedras, aprovechando que lamentablemente quedaban pocos ciudadanos con vida y que los supervivientes habían sido ya evacuados) y continué por allí hacia el sur.

A media tarde me encontré con un nuevo escollo. El extensísimo valle terminaba en la unión de las dos cordilleras que, realmente, no eran dos que corrían paralelas, sino que era una misma que describía un dibujo entre una V y una media luna. Al final el único camino me obligaba a cruzar cadena montañosa, algo que había descartado a primera hora de aquella misma mañana, cuando el valle se había presentado como la mejor forma de dirigirme a mi camino. Aún así, probablemente había ganado bastante tiempo.

En cualquier caso, llevaba en marcha desde varias horas antes del amanecer, así que decidí descansar aquella noche antes de atravesar el último escollo que me separaba de las Tierras de las Arenas Ardientes.

Me acerqué hasta la base de la cadena montañosa y busqué una roca que me sirviera de refugio para pasar la noche. Aunque no hacía falta refugiarse del frío, sino más bien todo lo contrario, al menos estaría más seguro en una zona desconocida que durmiendo al aire libre. Aunque fuera shinigami, no podía estar seguro de que respetaran mi autoridad ni quería imponerme por fuerza a nadie.

La noche transcurrió sin mayor dificultad y me desperté, según era mi costumbre, antes del alba para reanudar mi camino. Cuando subí a la cima pude ver con mayor nitidez aún que el día anterior la gran extensión de arenas blancas que aparecían ante mis ojos y que se extendían, al menos, decenas de kilómetros en cualquier dirección.

Miré hacia mi izquierda, hacia el sol naciente, y el brillo de astro rey me obligó a utilizar mis manos a modo de visera. El Yalum parecía un torrente de fuego debido al reflejo rojizo de los rayos del sol. Cerré los ojos y venteé, como un perro de caza, la brisa matutina buscando cual sería mi destino.

Sureste. Tal y como había predicho mi intuición, debía dirigirme a la jungla que se extendía más allá del gran río. Con fuerzas renovadas, di un potente salto hacia delante que, gracias al desnivel, me permitió avanzar varios cientos de metros antes de comenzar una endiablada carrera ladera abajo.

Antes de lo previsto pisé las arenas ardientes del desierto y comprendí el nombre de aquellas tierras. El sol daba de lleno y no había ninguna sombra bajo la que refugiarse. Aún así, las montañas, que ahora quedaban al norte, resultaban como un pequeño parapeto así que lo aproveché cuanto me fue posible para no sucumbir al calor infernal.

Pero se acercaba el sol de mediodía, una gran amenaza. Había recorrido más camino del que había imaginado en un primer momento, pero aún así quizás no llegara a la orilla del río a tiempo suficiente para guarecerme del sol en cuanto este alcanzase su clímax. Apreté los dientes y corrí más rápido aún a fuerza de agotar mis fuerzas bajo el acuciante calor.

Conseguí mi objetivo y, al mediodía, me encontraba ante el Yalum, el gran río al que, según había oído, numerosos pueblos de aquella zona adoraban como a un Dios. Durante algún tiempo me había preguntado cómo era que aquellas personas, la mayor parte de las cuales habían ya pasado por el tránsito de la vida eterna, creían en los dioses… pero el reencuentro con Uxío me había recordado que yo tampoco, que pretendía ser un escéptico, había perdido la fe que mi padre adoptivo me había inculcado. Aunque yo había tratado de extinguirla, la semilla había brotado en mi interior y de vez en cuando me descubría con algún tipo de comportamiento religioso que nunca habría llegado a imaginar que adoptaría.

Crucé hacia a la otra orilla, apoyándome sobre los espiritrones para caminar sobre las aguas tal y como nos habían enseñado en la Academia. A la sombra de un árbol, uno que nunca había visto, recuperé el aliento y dejé que se pasaran los primeros síntomas del agotamiento. Al final no pude hacer otra cosa que sucumbir a la tentación de bañarme en las tranquilas aguas del río.

El contraste de temperaturas fue fascinante. A pesar del abrasante bochorno del exterior, las aguas en perpetuo movimiento del Yalum estaban tan frías que casi eran capaces de cortar la piel. Costaba meterse en el agua, pero el resultado se agradecía después de la fatiga. Estuve un buen rato sumergido, hasta que comencé a notar el hambre.

Salí del agua y me acerqué a la mochila donde guardaba las provisiones. Había aún suficientes para un par de días pero tenía que ir reponiéndolos. Ése era uno de los grandes problemas de las almas con algún tipo de poder: el hambre. Tendría que encontrar provisiones de alguna forma porque iba a enfrentarme a la jungla en los próximos días.

Mi primera decisión fue reservar para momentos de escasez los víveres no perecederos que formaban parte de las raciones de viaje que proporcionaba el Sereitei a sus shinigamis cuando se enfrentaban a alguna misión larga. Afortunadamente eran la mayoría y sólo un par de frutas, algo maduras de más ya por el calor, suponían un problema en cuanto a su caducidad.

Miré hacia el río y vi algunos peces nadando en pequeñas pozas, amén de los otros muchos que corrían felices entre las aguas del cauce principal. Hacía tiempo que no pescaba, desde que había abandonado el Distrito 57 Oeste, donde solía ir de pesca con Yonas o con el maestro. Recordarlo me hizo sentir un tanto nostálgico y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Estiré la mano y, tras varias intentonas, capturé uno entre mis manos, lo suficientemente grande como para saciar mi apetito aquel medio día. Encendí un pequeño fuego y lo limpié utilizando el filo de una pequeña daga que me había llevado por si acaso. Luego lo asé y fue mi comida de aquella tarde, acompañado de las dos piezas de fruta que apunto estaban de comenzar a pudrirse.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó mi aventura en la jungla. Marché con precaución, por los libros y lo que había aprendido por la televisión durante mi vida mortal había aprendido que no era tan fácil moverse por ellas como por un bosque, pero casi. Pronto me acostumbré, al fin y al cabo, siempre me había sentido más cómodo moviéndome por lugares complicados y al anochecer había avanzado bastante más de lo que había hecho por la mañana atravesando el desierto.

Aprovechando la luna llena que dominaba la noche, aún pude proseguir un par de horas hasta encontrar un pequeño refugio. Parecía que había sido la madriguera de algún tipo de animal, pero llevaba tiempo abandonada y no correría peligro.

Realicé mis ejercicios de meditación diarios, pues con las prisas por avanzar no los había hecho en todo el día ni el día anterior y me dispuse a dormir. Sin embargo, el sueño aún tardó en capturarme y pude reflexionar sobre todas las cosas nuevas que estaba descubriendo.

La jungla era un concierto de sonidos y colores que cobraban una especial vida bajo la luz plateada del gran lucero de la noche. El canto de los pájaros nocturnos, el viento batiendo contra los árboles… Era algo totalmente novedoso para mí. Sí, había pasado noches enteras contemplando las estrellas tumbado entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la casa del maestro pero… aquello era totalmente nuevo.

Me encontraba lejos de todo lo que conocía. Lejos de la seguridad del Sereitei y de la Academia. Lejos de la comodidad de la mansión de mi familia. Lejos, incluso, de la vieja cabaña del maestro, junto al lago, el bosque, la gente del Distrito. Todo aquello era completamente extraño. Me sentía desprotegido como el día que llegué por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas, pero a la vez me sentía totalmente embobado por el gran espectáculo de la naturaleza que se abría ante mis sentidos.

Casi sin quererlo, me imaginé a Nalya atravesando la misma parte de la selva, quizás acurrucada en aquella madriguera. Seguramente se estaría quejando del ruido o de la gran cantidad de mosquitos que, ciertamente, eran realmente molestos y para los que había colocado una pequeña rejilla de ramitas verticales, como esas puertas de cuerdas con pequeñas bolitas de madera. Aunque no era suficiente…

Su imagen en aquel escenario, no sé por qué, me causó gracia y no pude contener una risa. Pero al mismo tiempo me recordó lo muchísimo que la echaba de menos, una sensación que, a medida que sentía acercarme a ella, aumentaba.

¿Por qué habría elegido el sur? Podía entender que hubiera buscado el desierto. En muchas culturas se entendía como el lugar privilegiado de encuentro con los dioses y, además, Vilnya era una criatura del fuego. La asociación era fácil…

¿Pero por qué aquella jungla? Quizás persiguiera algo… Quizás… Me di cuenta que podría haber obtenido información en alguno de los pueblos por los que había pasado para ayudarme en mi búsqueda. Ahora, que estaba en medio de una florida nada, poco podía hacer al respecto, pero esa observación, estaba seguro, me sería útil en el futuro y era algo a tener muy en cuenta.

Poco a poco, contemplando aquel maravilloso escenario y sumido en mis pensamientos, fui sucumbiendo a las redes de Morfeo. El lugar era incómodo pero conseguí descansar lo suficiente como para reanudar sin problemas la marcha.

Con las luces del alba, la selva era un lugar distinto. Los colores que durante la noche me habían embelesado resultaban aún más brillantes, más vivos, más atractivos… Conmigo parecían despertarse todas las criaturas que habían pasado la noche ocultas en sus madrigueras y la selva parecía aún más llena de vida.

Los mosquitos seguían acosándome y casi desbaratan por completo mis ejercicios de meditación. Me sentí privilegiado por poder haberlos llevado a cabo en semejante marco, acompañado de los silbidos de atrevidos pajarillos. Era todo tan hermoso que casi esperaba que surgiera algo que acabara con la idílica estampa, pero no fue así.

Conseguí dejar atrás a los insaciables insectos vampíricos cuando reanudé la marcha. Al parecer no podían igualar mi velocidad, lo que resultó un alivio. Así pasé varios días, persiguiendo el rastro de Nalya, pescando en los riachuelos o cazando pequeños roedores para sobrevivir y avanzando, normalmente siempre hacia el este.

Al cabo de esos días, cuatro o cinco, no lo recuerdo ahora, comencé a ver como el paisaje cambiaba y comenzaba a parecerse más a un bosque de los que abundaban en tierras más septentrionales. Sin quererlo, pues aún a pesar de que la novedad se había esfumado, seguía disfrutando sobremanera de la selva, comencé a sentirme un tanto como en casa. Era un paisaje demasiado formal.

Atravesaba entonces por un grupo de robles que casi parecían dispuestos de forma deliberada formando una figura geométrica. Sin embargo, pensé que sería un simple capricho de la naturaleza. No le di importancia hasta más tarde, cuando encontré una formación parecida, casi idéntica. Ahí fue donde comencé a sospechar.

Luego, a pesar de mis deficientes conocimientos de botánica, algo que siempre sumía a Gaijin y a Kuniko cuando salíamos a entrenar por ahí en interminables conversaciones acerca de las propiedades de tal o cual planta que nos habíamos encontrado y a las que yo no terminaba de encontrarle la misma gracia que ellos le encontraban, me di cuenta que el resto de árboles no eran robles. Aunque su forma era más o menos parecida, sus hojas presentaban bastantes diferencias. Seguramente más aún para un ojo experimentado que para uno como el mío.

Me paré en seco y cerré los ojos para activar al máximo todos mis sentidos de detección de reiatsu. Nada. Nada en muchos kilómetros a la redonda a menos de que fueran expertos capaces de ocultar su energía espiritual incluso a los sentidos de alguien tan experimentado en el espionaje como era yo.

Decidí entonces que la soledad comenzaba a jugarme malas pasadas, aún a pesar de gozar de la inestimable compañía de Balmung, con quien sostenía interminables conversaciones en las horas muertas que invertía en comer o en el rato que tardaba en quedarme dormido. Aquello me preocupó y casi deseé no haber dejado atrás a Gaby y a Kyo hacía ya una semana.

En cualquier caso, dejando de lado aquello, cada vez era más consciente de que había sido la mejor decisión. Di las gracias en varias ocasiones a poder estar solo. Avanzaba más rápido y era capaz de encontrar mejores refugios, pues era mucho más fácil encontrar cobijo para uno que para tres.

No podía dejar de avanzar y no quería alimentar una posible paranoia. Seguí avanzando y vi que, de forma periódica, aquellas formaciones se repetían. Hice una marca, un rayo, con la daga en la corteza de uno de aquellos robles para comprobar que no daba vueltas. Y así era, nunca volvía encontrar ese rayo a pesar de la repetición de los robles.

Dejé entonces de avanzar y repasé mi trayectoria para asegurarme. Había avanzado siempre al este, por aquella robleda tan extraña. Estaba seguro de no haberme desviado de aquella dirección porque no había encontrado ningún escollo que me hubiera obligado a ello, aunque la tarde caía y el sol a mi espalda ponía cada vez más difícil el orientarse.

Fue entonces cuando convine que la mejor solución sería subir a lo alto de uno de los árboles y observar el territorio. Cuando llegué a la copa del grupo observé que, efectivamente, una decena o quizás una docena de robles en aquellas formaciones geométricas se repetían en varios intervalos regulares de tiempo. Formando un arco. No, más bien un círculo. Un círculo en cuyo centro había algo que hizo que estallara en una descontrolada risa.

– ¡Un poblado! – grité como si hubiera visto al mismo Dios caminar por la tierra.


	8. EFVII Home sweet home?

Akano 08 - Eternal Flame VII (Home sweet home¿)

– ¡Un poblado! – grité como si hubiera visto al mismo Dios caminar por la tierra.

Me di cuenta de mi imprudencia cuando escuché mis palabras pronunciadas en alto, posiblemente las primeras que había pronunciado en los últimos días. Sin embargo, a mis pies, en el bosque, todo parecía seguir el mismo ritmo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De todas formas, había algo que me inquietaba. Aquel poblado no estaba lo suficiente lejos como para haberlo pasado por alto. Eché un vistazo al mapa y mis sorpresas se agravaron más cuando, en toda la región selvática y boscosa que se extendía al este del Yalum y al sur de las Montañas del Olvido, una cadena montañosa situada cerca del extremo oriental del Sector Sur a unos cien kilómetros al norte de donde me encontraba, no había rastros de ningún poblado.

Aquellos mapas habían sido confeccionados por la Duodécima División. ¿Cómo es que hubieran engañado incluso a sus cuasi-omnipotentes recursos tecnológicos? ¿O es que acaso era una mera ilusión? En cualquier caso, aunque recelaba de lo que pudiera estar pasando, mi espíritu de investigador me llevó a variar mi rumbo hacia el poblado.

Con suerte podría averiguar algo acerca del rumbo que había seguido Nalya y, además, podría comer algo distinto a lo que llevaba comiendo los últimos días. Entablar contacto con gente desconocida, poder aprender de sus costumbres… era algo que me entusiasmaba y no tuve ninguna duda de cuál sería mi siguiente paso.

Antes de bajar de la copa del árbol, observé el terreno por el que me iba a mover. Junto al poblado había un pequeño arroyo que bajaba en cascada de una especie colina que remataba súbitamente en una pared vertical, como si se tratara de una especie de falla o un accidente de terreno similar. Las casas se situaban rodeando el pequeño lago que se formaba a los pies del salto de agua.

Era el paraje ideal para el nacimiento de un asentamiento. Un bosque que podía cubrir las necesidades alimenticias, un suelo que parecía fértil para cultivar la tierra, un río que suministraba agua pura… De no haberme encontrado una aldea a las orillas de aquel lago me hubiera incluso extrañado.

Descendí de mi improvisada atalaya y me moví en la dirección en la que se encontraba mi nuevo destino. No debería tardar mucho en llegar, no más de unos cuantos minutos. Aún así, me lo tomé con calma y cautela. No podía generar la impresión de ser un enemigo y no podía confiar demasiado en la buena intención de alguien que se ocultaba de la detección de reiatsu.

Entonces otra posibilidad se apareció a mi mente. ¿Y si en realidad no había nadie que se ocultara? ¿Y si era un pueblo abandonado o habían sido exterminados o…? En cualquier caso, lo averiguaría pronto. No tenía mucho sentido darle vueltas, pero tenía que estar listo para reaccionar en cualquier situación en la que me encontrase.

Inconscientemente, comprobé que Balmung seguía en su sitio.

– ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunté.

– No sé… – dijo con un tono que denotaba una cierta inseguridad. – Soy el espíritu de tu Zampakutou, no debería opinar.

– Gracias por la ayuda – contesté, un tanto molesto por su evasiva.

– De nada – replicó en un tono medio burlón. – Vete con cuidado…

– Sí…

Cuando conseguí tener la aldea a la vista, me aposté detrás de unos arbustos para espiar la situación de sus habitantes, si es que quedaban, y valorar la mejor forma de acercarme a ellos para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas.

Descubrí que mis temores estaban injustificados. Pronto pude ver a un grupo de niños jugando con una pequeña pelota delante de la casa más grande de todo el poblado. Una mujer los vigilaba desde una de sus ventanas mientras charlaba con otra que estaba en la calle, mirando hacia la vigilante. No podía entender lo que decían porque sólo captaba palabras sueltas, pero parecía sólo la típica conversación entre dos vecinas.

Pero no todo iba tan bien como yo hubiera querido.

– No se te ocurra ni respirar, asesino.

Los filos de dos espadas se apoyaban amenazantes contra mi garganta. Levanté las manos en un gesto que indicaría que no tenía intención ninguna de combatir contra ellos y me giré para descubrir a tres hombres que me habían rodeado por la espalda.

– En pie – ordenó el que se encontraba en el centro y que, por la voz, debía ser el mismo que había hablado antes. – Vamos.

– Sólo estoy de paso… – dije mientras me levantaba. – No he…

Pero no parecían hacerme caso. Uno de los que portaban las espadas indicó con su brazo el camino que debía seguir y volvió su mirada hacia el que parecía el líder. Éste asintió y el que le había preguntado bajó su espada y se adelantó.

– ¿Qué sucede? – volví a tratar de explicar la situación. – Sólo estoy de paso. No tengo intención de…

– Guárdate tus explicaciones para el consejo – me silenció.

Tenía la extraña sensación de haber vuelto al pasado, al día en que conocí al clan Wolf en su propio territorio. Había sido una experiencia muy parecida a esta aunque nuestro apresamiento por parte de los lobos había sido bastante más espectacular. En cierto modo, porque éramos más los que participábamos en aquella misión.

– _Genial – protesté por lo bajo._

_La situación difícilmente podría ya volverse peor. Rodeados por al menos medio centenar de expertos guerreros, depredadores increíblemente familiarizados con su misión y, lo que era aún más grave, conocedores de cada milímetro del suelo que pisábamos como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo, acompañados, además, de una cantidad similar de lobos, las posibilidades de salir de allí ilesos eran nulas y las de sólo recibir heridas de escasa gravedad no parecían mucho mayores. No, empezar un combate en aquel momento era un suicidio._

_En cuanto quise darme cuenta, tres hombres más nos rodearon a Gaby y a mí, mientras que, amenazados por una docena de aquellos hombres, nuestros compañeros habían adoptado una postura defensiva básica, espalda contra espada, con las espadas ya desenvainadas para repeler cualquier posible ataque._

– _Parece que nos hemos metido en la boca del lobo – rezongó burlón Eliaz._

– _¿No puedes no hacer una broma? – le abronqué._

– _Tenéis un amigo muy gracioso – protestó displicente el tal Uwe, que parecía molesto por el desafortunado chiste de mi amigo._

– _No se podía estar callado, no – se quejaba por lo bajo Db. – Tenía que decir algo. ¡Eres increíble!_

– _¡Silencio! – gritó nuestro captor. – Bien, creo que empezaremos por el graciosito para que los demás contemplen lo que les pasa a los que osan molestar a los Lobos._

– _¡Espera! – supliqué desesperado viendo como el cuchillo de combate de aquel hombre se dirigía ceremoniosamente hacia el rostro de mi amigo y se hundía en él provocando que comenzase a manar un hilillo de sangre._

– _¿Quieres que empiece por ti? – se giró amenazante._

– _No, yo… – repliqué. – Tengo un presente para vosotros._

_Me giré hacia Gaby, topándome con sus peculiares ojos, que escrutaban silenciosamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Su mirada estaba cargada de un cúmulo de emociones que iban de un absoluto temor a la más ilusionada expectación, pasando por la incomprensión y la indeterminación. Me preguntó con un silencioso gesto si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, a lo que yo respondí con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que conseguí esbozar en aquel momento._

_Jugar aquella baza era nuestra última opción, según habíamos acordado en el momento de salir de la casa de mis padres. Insegura, aunque aparentemente más tranquila por mi gesto, Gaby se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó, pasando por alto las recriminaciones de sus custodios, la espada del lugar donde la tenía escondida. Desenrolló el paño que contenía el arma y se la presentó al líder de los depredadores, que la miraba atónito._

– _Esa… Esa es… – murmuraba, al igual que todos los presentes._

– _Es Roter Wolf, la espada de mi padre._

_Con un imperceptible gesto, Uwe indicó a sus hombres que nos rodeaban que bajaran la guardia y nos dejaran relativamente libres. Inmediatamente, correspondimos a su gesto relajando también nosotros nuestra posición y esperamos un nuevo movimiento por parte de aquella gente._

– _Entonces, ¿podemos irnos? – preguntó Krunzik._

– _¿Iros? – se rió abiertamente nuestro interlocutor._

– _Creía que…_

– _Dudo que nos hayáis entendido – repuso. – Simplemente, no os vamos a matar… por ahora._

– _¿Pero vuestras leyes no…? – comencé a replicarle, provocando un gesto de asco en él._

– _¿Leyes? ¡Qué sabrás tú de nuestras leyes!_

– _Pero mi padre…_

– _Tu padre, señorita, tu padre era un traid…_

_De repente, la frase de Uwe fue ahogada por la sorpresa de tener en su cuello la espada de la heredera de su antiguo líder, amenazante, cuando una ínfima fracción de segundo antes la joven se encontraba a varios metros de él._

– _¡Gaby! ¡No! – le gritó su mejor amiga._

– _Krunzik tiene razón – le instó Db. – Moriremos si lo haces._

_Nuestros adversarios tomaron nuevamente posiciones. El inmenso ejército que nos rodeaba estaba ahora bastante más cerca que cuando lo vimos por primera vez y los hombres que nos habían apresado volvían a amenazarnos con sus armas, aparentemente rudimentarias pero templadas al fuego de la supervivencia._

– _Vaya, vaya. Parece que queremos jugar – murmuró al fin en un tono extremadamente confiado. – Bastaría con que brotara una sola gota de sangre de mi cuerpo para que no tengan piedad de vosotros. Tardarían menos de lo que vosotros podáis imaginar en reduciros a sangre y huesos._

– _No vuelvas a despreciar a mi padre…_

– _Qué bonito el amor filial – se burló mientras apartaba soberbiamente la espada de su cuerpo. – ¡Apresadlos!_

– _Luna de Devastación – sugirió Eliaz._

– _¿Estás loco? ¡Somos cinco! Ni siquiera tu súper-escudo podría protegernos a todos._

– _¿Prefieres que nos cojan?_

– _Por lo de pronto es mejor así – contesté, dejando que me ataran._

– _Ya que tanto os interesan nuestras leyes, os llevaremos ante el Caudillo – anunció. – Él decidirá qué hacer con vosotros._

– _Genial…_

Como entonces, me guiaron hacia la parte central del poblado. Hacia la casa grande. En el recorrido pude confirmar lo que había visto desde lejos. El poblado estaba formado por pequeñas cabañas de madera, muy parecidas a la que había sido el hogar en el exilio de Hiruma Kunishi, Akano Kumaru, mi maestro, mi abuelo.

Me fijé en un detalle entonces en algo que no me había llamado la atención cuando había observado la disposición del poblado desde lo alto de aquel roble. Como ya dije, sabía poco de botánica, pero sabía que algo allí no encajaba. Era una tierra húmeda y fértil y, sin embargo, las calles estaban pobladas de olivos.

No le encontraba el sentido, pero tampoco me dieron mucha oportunidad de hacerlo. Casi sin darme cuenta había entrado en el gran salón del edificio principal de la aldea. Se trataba de una cabaña de madera, de mayor tamaño que la normal, con una serie de escudos grabados en la mampostería de la fachada principal.

En aquella sala había una sillería, como los coros de las catedrales. En los sitiales, hechos de madera bellamente tallada, había dibujos y escenas que representaban personajes de la mitología nórdica. Pude adivinar algunos, como Júpiter, Thor o Heimdall, por sus atributos, pero otros me resultaban totalmente desconocidos.

Minutos después, un grupo de unos siete hombres, tantos como asientos había en el coro, entraron en la sala. Eran ancianos, el más joven aparentaba unos sesenta años mortales, e iban vestidos con ropas de colores vistosos aunque nada extravagantes.

Me permití hacer volar mi imaginación mientras se sentaban y discutían entre ellos mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. El jefe de la patrulla que me había apresado los había identificado como el Consejo. Pocos pueblos primitivos tenían una estructura asamblearia así que probablemente su cultura era bastante avanzada, al menos en el terreno de lo social.

Quizás se tratara de los patriarcas de siete familias, de "magos", esto es, de gente capaz de canalizar su reiatsu en formas que los comunes no podrían, los ancianos del pueblo, los sabios o los generales. Aunque esta última posibilidad era un poco más remota. No era una aldea muy grande, no habría un ejército con siete generales.

– Tú – me señaló el que se sentaba en el medio, y que parecía el más anciano del pueblo. – ¿Quién eres?

– Soy el Quinto Oficial de la Novena División del Gotei Trece – me identifiqué siguiendo el protocolo habitual. – Mi nombre es Akano Rido. Vengo aquí en…

– Sólo te hemos preguntado por tu nombre – intervino el más joven, sentado a su derecha, con voz cortante.

– Y bien "Quino Oficial de la Novena División del Gotei Trece, Akano Rido" – repitió con un tono entre ceremonioso el anciano, que parecía llevar el peso del interrogatorio. – ¿Eres consciente de que has invadido nuestras tierras?

– Mi intención no…

– ¡Responde a la pregunta! – volvió a insistir en un tono más airado el más joven.

– ¡Cálmese, consejero Merth! – intervino un tercero, un tanto enojado, que se encontraba en el extremo contrario de la sillería.

– Sí – asentí. – Sé que he penetrado pero si me dejaran explicarme, caballeros…

– Hay muchas cosas que debes explicarnos – prosiguió el más anciano. – Pero no en este momento. Limítate a contestar mis preguntas.

– De acuerdo…

– ¿Mataste a Eylinn?

– ¡¿A quién?! – pregunté, sorprendido de que me hicieran una pregunta semejante.

– ¡A mi nieta, maldito cabrón asesino! – me gritó Merth, dejando claro cuál era el motivo de su descomunal enfado.

– No – sentencié solemnemente. – No lo hice.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – preguntó uno de los que aún no habían hablado.

– Como dije antes, soy el Quinto Oficial del Noveno Escuadrón del Gotei Trece…

– Eso no sirve de nada aquí – afirmó el anciano del centro. – Ni siquiera sabemos qué significa.

¿No sabían nada de la autoridad del Sereitei? Aquella contestación me cogió por sorpresa. No concebía un lugar dentro de la Sociedad de Almas que no estuviera bajo la jurisdicción de la Ciudadela de las Almas Puras. ¿Acaso había cruzado hacia el Anillo Exterior sin darme cuenta?

– Supongo que no – rezongué. – Pero sirve a mi explicación. Provengo del centro de la Soci… de muchos kilómetros al noroeste – me corregí, por si acaso el concepto les parecía desconocido. – Nunca antes había pisado vuestro bosque.

– ¿Cómo podéis estar seguros de eso?

– No podéis estarlo – me encogí de hombros. – Pero podéis confiar en mi palabra.

– No confiamos en extranjeros…

– Está bien… – asentí. Esa era la razón de su escaso conocimiento del exterior, pero en ningún caso era beneficiosa. – Vengo en busca de una mujer, una oficial de mi División y la mujer a la que amo – expliqué, dispuesto a aclarar todo aquel malentendido. – Su rastro me trajo hasta esta zona. Atravesé la selva y llegué a este territorio hace escasamente unas horas…

– ¿Dices la verdad?

– Digo la verdad – aseveré. – Hace más de una semana que no entablaba contacto con otras personas. Nunca he visto ni he conocido a vuestra nieta – me volví hacia el consejero Merth – y, por favor, creedme cuando os digo que nunca hubiera hecho nada parecido y que si hay algo que pueda hacer…

– ¡Basta! – me interrumpió el agraviado abuelo. – ¡Basta de lisonjas! ¡Llevadle a la plaza para impartir justicia!

– Esperad – dijo el consejero que le había llamado a la calma la primera vez. – Yo no estoy tan seguro de que no creerle…

– ¿Es que no quieres justicia, Godwurth?

– Precisamente porque quiero justicia y no venganza no quiero precipitar las cosas – sentenció. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la asamblea allí reunida, obligando al consejero Merth a un discreto y avergonzado silencio, aunque seguramente estaba acuchillándome en su interior. Acababa de encontrar un inesperado aliado, pero también había encontrado un encarnizado enemigo.

– No pretendo ser una molestia – aseguré, tratando de escabullirme. – Sólo quiero seguir mi camino y encontrarla…

– No será tan fácil – terció el anciano que parecía dirigir aquel consejo. – Por lo de pronto serás nuestro prisionero hasta que se aclare esta situación.

– Supongo que no me queda otra opción – cedí.

– No – negó. – Guardias…

Dos hombres entraron en la sala por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado los ancianos antes del inicio de aquella especie de juicio. Portaban lanzas y llevaban el pecho descubierto. Se acercaron un momento a la sillería y, por un momento me dieron la espalda, dejando ver unas marcas que me resultaban inquietantemente familiares. Eran muy parecidas a las que surcaban mi espalda y la parte superior de mi pecho.

Tuve una corazonada. Los olivos, aquellas marcas, las referencias a los dioses nórdicos… Todo parecía encajar misteriosamente como las piezas de un puzle. ¿Podría ser? Sí. No había nada que pareciera negarlo y, en cualquier caso, no perdería nada por intentarlo.

– Caballeros – murmuré, después de aclararme la garganta.

Sus miradas se fijaron en mí mientas me despojaba de la parte superior de mi uniforme. Me di la vuelta y les dejé ver las marcas provocando una súbita reacción de profunda sorpresa. ¿Pudiera ser que mi corazonada fuera correcta?

– ¡¿Es de los nuestros?! – exclamó en un chillido ahogado el consejero Merth, que parecía decir en alto la misma pregunta que se pasaba por las mentes de todos.


	9. EFVIII New kid in town

Akano 09 - Eternal Flame VIII (New kid in town)

Mis tatuajes sembraron pronto la confusión entre aquellos hombres. Inmediatamente se pusieron a discutir entre ellos acerca de mi identidad, con visibles dudas. El consejero Merth, el que me había acusado del asesinato de su nieta, se levantó de su sitial acompañado de otro, un tal Heimdolf, según pude entender, y examinaron más de cerca las marcas por si eran artificiales.

Heimdolf llamó entonces a alguien situado al otro lado de la sala, junto a unas cortinas. Un joven de corta edad, poco mayor que Kyo por lo que parecía, se acercó a él, que le susurró algo al oído. Con visible consternación salió de la sala por detrás del cortinaje y se demoró un tanto en volver.

– Siento lo de su nieta – le dije a Merth. – Si puedo…

– Cállate – murmuró cortante. – Aún está por demostrar que no lo has hecho.

Me quedé en silencio, visto que no podía entablar conversación alguna con aquel hombre y que, posiblemente, interceptaría cualquier intento de hacerlo con alguno de sus compañeros con frases como aquellas. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció de nuevo el muchacho con una especie de daga en la mano.

– Túmbate en el suelo – ordenó Heimdolf.

Lo miré confuso a la par que desconfiado al ver lo que me pedía. Parecía como si quisieran poner en práctica alguna clase de rito y la daga que empuñaba el anciano no me daba ninguna clase de seguridad acerca de lo que pudiera ocurrirte.

– No vamos a sacrificarte – me tranquilizó.

Sin dejar de mirarlo le obedecí y me tumbé boca arriba. Con un gesto de su dedo me dijo que era boca abajo como tenía que estar y me di la vuelta. Entonces depositó aquella especie de cuchillo ritual sobre el centro de mi columna vertebral, con la hoja apuntando hacia mis pies. Noté entonces un pequeño escozor por la espalda, formando una serie de dibujos que, con las marcas, supuse que coincidían con las marcas del tatuaje. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de ellas como entonces.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó admirado otro de los ancianos mientras retiraba la daga.

– Ya… – me levanté. – Ya os lo he dicho… Vengo del Sereitei.

Sus miradas neutras y escépticas me demostraron que realmente no habían prestado mucha atención a mi explicación, así que tendría que repetirla toda desde el principio. Suspiré profundamente y comencé de nuevo a relatar el cómo había llegado hasta allí, abundando en más detalles que en la ocasión anterior para tratar de despejar todas las dudas que pudieran surgirles antes de que las preguntaran.

– ¿Y por qué llevas la marca de los hijos del trueno?

– ¿Las marcas de quién?

– De los hijos del trueno – repitió. – Esas marcas que llevas a tu espalda. Las marcas de una de las familias de nuestro pueblo.

– Como he dicho, mi nombre es Akano Rido – comencé, intentando dejarles ver que mi nombre era parte importante de aquella explicación.

– Lo dices como si ese nombre tuviera algún significado para nosotros – observó el Consejero Kartumph, que era el que ocupaba el gran sitial central. – Y la verdad es que no es así.

– Soy el nieto de Akano Kumaru, uno de los Trece Capitanes Legendarios del Gotei Trece – apostillé.

La reacción era la misma. Para ellos, estaba hablando de alguien totalmente desconocido. Llegué así a la conclusión de que, paralelamente a la nueva vida que iba a vivir a partir de entonces, mi abuelo había decidido adoptar una nueva identidad.

– ¿Hiruma Kunishi? – murmuré, probando suerte. El resultado siguió idéntico. – Creo que mi abuelo era miembro de vuestro pueblo – aseveré. – Hace unos… – me detuve a calcular mentalmente, aunque era una fecha de sobra conocida – tres mil años fue nombrado Capitán de la Novena División, a la que yo ahora pertenezco…

– Continúa, por favor – sugirió amablemente Kartumph, que parecía haber cobrado un inusitado interés.

– En el viejo régimen, los Capitanes solían alcanzar el puesto pasados unos 100 o 200 años como shinigamis – divagué en voz alta. – Puede que más o menos, pero… debió haberse marchado de aquí hace unos… tres mil quinientos años... Por dar una cifra redonda.

– Tres mil quinientos años… – susurró meditabundo Heimdolf, que debía ser algo así como el sacerdote del clan. – ¿Podría ser que…?

Un gesto del anciano principal le hizo guardarse la pregunta para sí. Aún no había llegado el momento de compartir conmigo sus sospechas y lo que pudiera haber pasado con mi abuelo. Se lo callaban para sí, probablemente hasta que pudieran asegurarse de lo que me fueran a contar.

– ¿Era joven tu abuelo?

– Algún día debió serlo – bromeé.

– Me refiero a…

– No sé – le interrumpí dándole a entender que le había entendido perfectamente. – Yo lo conocí ya anciano.

– Conducidle a la choza del molino – ordenó Merth, tras recibir una indicación de Kartumph.

– ¿A la choza del molino? – preguntó desconcertado uno de los guardias.

– Sí – confirmó el anciano de mayor rango. – A la choza del molino.

– De… De acuerdo.

Entonces, aún desconcertado por la orden que acababa de recibir, me dio un golpe en la espalda indicándome que debía moverme hacia la puerta. Obedecí al instante, pero la voz de Kartumph me hizo detenerme.

– Es nuestro invitado – señaló. – No nuestro prisionero.

– S… Sí, Señor.

Esta vez fue un gesto amable con la mano el que me invitó a proseguir mi camino. Crucé la puerta mientras escuchaba a Merth quejarse de mi nueva consideración y me encontré de nuevo en la plaza central de aquel poblado, donde los niños habían abandonado su juego para mirarme con una inquietante a la par que inquietada curiosidad. Era la novedad en un pueblo en el que no parecían estar acostumbrados a ver forasteros.

Ante las miradas de todo el pueblo me condujeron a una pequeña cabaña situada en el extremo norte de la ciudad, junto al río. Parte de la casa estaba construida sobre unos gruesos troncos de madera que sobresalían por encima del cauce del río. Por lo que había escuchado en aquella comparecencia ante los ancianos debía tratarse de un molino.

Grabado sobre la puerta, el símbolo del rayo, un símbolo que conocía bastante bien. Casi de forma instintiva, desenvainé a Balmung para comparar el indicador pintado sobre la puerta con emblema que ornaba la hoja de mi espada. Fue un gesto bastante imprudente, pues los guardias creyeron que iba a atacarles y reaccionaron apuntando hacia mí con sus rudimentarias armas y colocándose a la defensiva.

– Tranquilos – murmuré, a la vez que alzaba mi mano derecha para expresar que no era mi intención atacarles. – Sólo…

Coloqué la espada junto a la puerta y comparé los dos dibujos. El que estaba grabado en mi espada parecía mucho más "moderno", más estilizado, sin embargo, era claro que eran exactamente lo mismo. Con aquella especie de confirmación, cada vez tenía más fe en haber encontrado de forma tan fortuita el lugar en el que se hallaban mis raíces más profundas.

– ¿Por qué me habéis traído precisamente aquí si…? – pregunté, tratando de indagar en los motivos que les habían llevado al que parecía el antiguo hogar de algún antepasado mío si antes no habían querido hablarme de mi abuelo.

– No es a mí a quien debes preguntar, forastero – me interrumpió el guardia.

– Rido – le corregí con una sonrisa. – Ese es mi nombre.

– El que sea – replicó, cortante, antes de marchar. – Entra.

Los guardias se colocaron uno a cada lado de la puerta, custodiándola mientras me miraban fija e inquisitorialmente, con las lanzas que portaban apoyadas en el suelo, pero prestas a responder a cualquier necesidad.

– ¿No habíamos quedado en que ya no era un prisionero? – les miré, manteniendo en mi gesto una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

– Entra – insistió.

No tenía ganas de discutir con aquellos hombres que, por otra parte, parecían tener alguna especie de infundada animadversión hacia mí. Empujé la puerta y entré en la cabaña, descubriendo una sencilla estancia en la que apenas había una mesa con unas cuantas sillas a su alrededor, un hogar en una de las esquinas y un pequeño armario en la pared que quedaba a mi derecha. En la izquierda, una puerta debía llevar a lo que sería el molino propiamente dicho o, al menos, a una estancia intermedia que diera acceso al mecanismo.

Lo que más me intrigó fue que en el hogar aún humeaban las ascuas, como si allí hubiera habido un fuego hacía bien poco. Me agaché, poniéndome en cuclillas, frente a ellas y las observé más detenidamente. Pronto mi mirada se perdió más allá y mi imaginación voló lejos de las fronteras de aquellas paredes, hacia pasados remotos.

¿Habría sido esa la casa de mi abuelo o de mis antepasados? Quién sabe… La verdad es que, por lo menos, estaba teniendo una tremenda oportunidad de conocer otras culturas, de convivir con ellas, de estudiarlas para profundizar en mi conocimiento de la Sociedad de Almas y todo lo que la rodeaba.

Kaiser había mencionado que había recorrido al completo nuestro mundo… ¿Habría llegado a conocer a este pueblo que parecía haber permanecido aislado de todo lo que lo rodeaba? ¿Cómo habrían vivido tantos años en aquel aislamiento casi total? ¿Cómo habían podido burlar la vigilancia del Sereitei?

Mis pensamientos e imaginaciones volaban a toda velocidad por aquellas hipótesis hasta que una hoja metálica posada suavemente sobre mi nuca devolvió mi atención a las ascuas aún humeantes que tenía delante.

– Creía que habíamos dejado claro que era un invitado – murmuré, sin cambiar de posición.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el aumento de la presión de aquel filo sobre mi cuello. Sin comprender qué estaba pasando exactamente, levanté mis manos y, lentamente, me puse en pie, aún de espaldas a mi captor.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, entre asustada y desafiante, una voz femenina.

– Akano Rido – me identifiqué al tiempo que me separaba un poco de la espada y me daba la vuelta

Sin separar el puñal de mi cuello más que unos pocos centímetros, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo buscar la verdad de mis palabras. Volvió a repetir la pregunta, obteniendo la misma respuesta que en la ocasión anterior. Desistiendo, bajó el puñal, sin abandonar una posición de alerta.

– ¿Y tú? – me atreví a preguntarle. – ¿Quién eres?

– No te importa – sentenció.

– No te creas – sonreí. – Soy muy curioso.

Bajé los brazos y volví a interesarme por su identidad en un tono más cercano. Ella también relajó su postura y se dio la vuelta en silencio. Luego volvió a mirarme y apartar los ojos, como si en su interior se estuviera librando una batalla entre confiar en mí y no hacerlo. Aquel combate interno se prolongó aún durante unos intensos segundos hasta que al fin respondió.

– Ya te lo he dicho. No te importa – repitió. – Así que no tengo por qué decírtelo. ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a tomar la iniciativa en aquel interrogatorio.

– ¿Tengo que contestarte? – la desafié.

– Sí – aseveró.

– Está bien… – resoplé. – Resulta que soy… un… asesino – afirmé teatralmente, llevándome la mano a la empuñadura de Balmung. – Al menos eso dicen… ¡No te preocupes! – aclaré, viendo la expresión de pánico que se reflejaba en el rostro de la muchacha. – Era una brom…

– ¡¿Con quién hablas, intruso?! – preguntó desde fuera uno de los guardias.

Ella miró asustada hacia la puerta, como si la presencia de más gente que la perturbara. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que habíamos estado hablando casi en susurros, como si quisiera ocultar su presencia en aquel lugar. La miré a los ojos fijamente antes de indicarle que se escondiera tras la puerta del molino con un gesto de mi cabeza.

– ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que vigilarme? – contesté en voz alta.

El guardia entró y echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía. Las ascuas aún humeaban, aunque no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Me miró y volvió a revisar la estancia antes de decidir que no había nadie allí.

– No juegues con nosotros – me advirtió. – No me fío de ti.

– Gracias – sonreí burlón.

– Willibrod – le llamó el otro guardia desde el exterior. – El consejero Kartumph nos ha llamado…

– ¿Ahora? – se quejó.

– Sí.

– ¿Y el prisionero?

– Debemos dejarlo aquí.

– Está bien… – suspiró. – ¡Ni un solo juego! ¿Me oyes?

– No pensaba hacerlo – dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la puerta para ver cómo se alejaban hacia el pueblo. Cuando me aseguré de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, volví al interior de la cabaña y llamé a la muchacha, que aún se encontraba tras la puerta. Negué con la cabeza y la miré fijamente.

– ¿Y si hubiera decidido inspeccionar la casa?

– Le habría tumbado con…

– Tranquila, Wonder Woman – me reí. – ¿De qué te escondes?

– De nadie… – respondió, con una mirada que demostraba que no había entendido qué le había llamado

– No estoy ciego, ¿sabías? – repliqué. – No serás tú el asesino que todo el mundo busca…

– ¿Me estás llamando asesina?

– Hombre, yo…

– ¡No soy ninguna asesina! – exclamó, agitando el puñal.

– Vale, vale – dije en un tono más conciliador, tratando de quitarle el puñal. – Vamos a dejar esto quietecito.

– Está… Está bien – suspiró, depositando el puñal sobre la mesa.

– Entonces… Tú no has matado a Eylinn… – sugerí, volviendo a insistir en aquello.

– Eso es imposible…

– ¿Imposible? – murmuré, escéptico. – Tienes un puñal y me has amenazado con él…

– Estaba defendiéndome – alegó. – No es que tengas un aspecto muy amigable.

– Vaya, gracias.

– Y sí. Es imposible que yo haya matado a Eylinn – insistió. – Entre otras cosas porque ella está viva.

– ¿Viva? – pregunté sorprendido. – Si su abuelo me acaba de decir que…

– Está viva – insistió.

– ¡Pero si ha visto su cadáver!

– Lo sé.

– ¿Entonces?

Me miró con recelo unos instantes antes de responder.

– Es imposible que esté muerta… porque estás hablando con ella – confesó. – Yo soy Eylinn.


	10. EFIX Åska

Akano 07 - Eternal Flame VI (Welcome to the Jungle)

– Fingí mi muerte – comenzó a explicar Eylinn. – Estaba… ¡Estoy harta!

– ¿Harta?

– ¡Sí, harta! – exclamó.

– ¿Harta de qué?

– De… De todo esto – murmuró. – Todo esto me supera.

– No es que conozca mucho las costumbres de tu pueblo – recordé. – Así que si pudieras ser más explícita…

– Cierto, cierto… – suspiró, sentándose. – Me había olvidado de que eres un intruso… Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto…

– Pues… porque te he escondido de los guardias esos… – respondí, recurriendo a lo primero que se me ocurría.

– Sí, será eso…

– ¿Sabes qué podemos hacer? – propuse, mientras me levantaba y buscaba por la estancia hasta encontrar una pequeña tetera. – ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un té y me lo explicas?

– ¿Por qué iría a explicártelo? – insistió.

– ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo? – sonreí. – Creo que haber sido acusado de haberte matado me da derecho a saber cuál era exactamente mi crimen.

– Está… Está bien – concedió.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Ya te lo he dicho – resopló. – Porque estoy harta.

– Sí… pero… ¿de qué?

– De este pueblo – afirmó. – Son… ¡Dioses!

– Tranquilízate, mujer…

– ¡¿No lo has visto?! – gritó. – ¡Son cerrados de mente!

– Sí… de eso me he dado algo de cuenta…

– ¡Tiene que haber vida más allá de este bosque! – siguió chillando. – ¡Tiene que haberla!

– La hay – confirmé. – Mírame. Soy la prueba viviente de ello. Pero… ¿cuál es el problema?

– Vivimos encerrados aquí – explicó. – No nos dejan abandonar el bosque. Les da miedo.

– Ya veo… – murmuré. – Y por eso te escapaste.

– Exacto.

– Pero sigues aquí, ¿no?

– ¡No! – replicó rápidamente. – Bueno… S... Sí. Pero es que…

– ¿No te atreves a ir sola?

– ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que no sé por dónde empezar…

– ¿Por qué no esperaste a tenerlo todo preparado?

– Porque… porque… No podía esperar más… – confesó.

– Ya veo… – comenté. – Un gran motivo.

– ¡No me juzgues!

– No lo hago – rebatí. – Sólo observo lo obvio. ¿Por qué no sólo escapar? ¿Por qué fingir que estabas muerta?

– No me habrían dejado salir y aunque me hubiera ido… Me hubieran perseguido y me hubieran hecho volver – explicó. – Y si no me encontrasen me darían igualmente por muerta… Sólo les facilité el trabajo.

– Parece razonable – mentí. – Y te refugias aquí porque… – continué, tratando de averiguar algo más de aquel sitio.

– Primero porque es una casa abandonada – respondió. – Y segundo… Esta fue la casa de los Åska.

– ¿Qué es tan especial?

– Verás… Existe una tradición en nuestro pueblo – comenzó a explicar. – Cuando alguien "desaparece" su casa se conserva exactamente igual.

– ¿Exactamente igual?

– Sí – afirmó. – Por si algún día vuelve, unas doncellas de la aldea se encargan de su limpieza y su mantenimiento. Yo me ocupaba de esta.

– ¿Y eso es lo que la hace tan especial?

– No.

– ¿Entonces?

– Verás, la de los Åska es una historia bastante… peculiar – dijo.

– ¿Sí? – pregunté, incapaz de ocultar mi interés. – ¿Quiénes eran?

– Les llamaban… los "Hijos del Trueno".

– ¡El consejero Heimdolf!

– No. Él pertenece al Clan de la Luz – dijo, con toda naturalidad. – Son los encargados del culto a los dioses y…

– Me refiero a que los mencionó durante el interrogatorio al que me sometieron – expliqué. – Mira…

Me despojé, al igual que había hecho durante la vista ante los consejeros, de la parte de arriba de mi uniforme, dejando al descubierto mi torso surcado por las marcas en forma de relámpago características de mi familia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Increíble – dijo al fin. – Increíble. Es la…

– ¿La marca de los Åska? – pregunté. – Eso me han dicho antes los viejos aquellos.

– ¿Entonces eres un Åska?

– No tengo ni la más remota idea – confesé. – Creo que sí pero… No estoy seguro. Ahora… sigue contándome…

– Verás… hace… – balbuceó, aún sin salir de aquel estado de sorpresa.

– Sigue sin miedo – la animé con una sonrisa. – Luego ya te contaré yo mi historia…

– Pues… resulta que el último de los Åska, Kumhard, desapareció hace mucho tiempo – se lanzó a la explicación. – Algunos dicen que lo asesinaron, otros que murió en el bosque, perdido…

– Me da que tú no te crees eso, ¿no?

– Para nada – corroboró. – Aquí me toman por loca, pero tú eres la prueba viviente de que Kumhard abandonó el pueblo, de que fue más allá de los árboles – sonrió excitada por poder contar su historia a alguien que parecía creerla. – Pero no sólo tú… Mira esto…

Abandonó a toda prisa la habitación hacia una contigua, momento que aproveché para servir el té en unas pequeñas tazas de barro cocido. Volvió a cabo de unos minutos trayendo un pequeño libro, idéntico al que había encontrado Kaiser años antes bajo la cabaña del Distrito 57 Oeste.

– El diario…

– ¿Cómo lo…?

– Después – sonreí. – Después.

– Aquí… – dijo, señalando una página.

– Está escrito en runas – advertí.

– Claro…

– No sé leer unas…

– ¡Ah! ¡Vale! – admitió dando un respingo. – Olvidaba que eras extranjero. Veamos… "Todo está preparado. La hora de partida es inminente. Nuevos mundos, nuevas tierras… Estoy deseando partir y conocer qué existe lejos de aquí, donde el horizonte se estrecha y los árboles se convierten en celdas".

– Parece que quería mucho a su hogar – bromeé. – La verdad es que es muy poético… ¿Es lo último?

– Lo lógico es que así fuera pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Pocos días después de esto su padre enfermó y no tardó mucho en morir – explicó. – De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en líder de su casa y… miembro del consejo… Bueno, al menos eso era lo que debía ser.

– ¿Lo que debía ser?

– Kumhard debía ser un rebelde sin causa – sugirió. – Al parecer ponía en entredicho las costumbres del pueblo así que…

– A los ancianos no les hacía mucha gracia compartir consejo con un jovenzuelo soñador y propenso a llevarles la contraria… – completé la frase.

– Algo así – corroboró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Típico…

– Así que… Unos meses más tarde, decidió seguir adelante con su plan y abandonar la aldea.

– ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

– Su hermana pequeña.

– ¡¿Tenía una hermana?!

– No sé por qué no iba a tenerla…

– Tienes razón…

Si aquello era así y mi suposición de que Kumhard Åska era Akano Kumaru era cierta, me resultaba llamativo que hubiera tenido una hermana. Ni él ni mi padre la habían mencionado nunca. ¿Por qué sería? En cualquier caso, me guardé aquella reflexión para mí. Aún no había llegado el momento de explicar todo lo que sabía, o creía saber, a aquella muchacha.

– Así que Kumhard y su hermana…

– Lilliandra – dijo.

– Así que Kumhard y su hermana Lilliandra abandonaron la aldea – murmuré. – ¿Hace cuánto?

– Aquí pone que fue en el año…52 de la Era de la Paz así que debió ocurrir hace… tres mil trescientos años… más o menos.

– Las fechas cuadran… – dije en alto.

– ¿"Las fechas cuadran"? ¿Cuadran con qué?

– Está bien…

Le expliqué a Eylinn toda la historia de mi abuelo y le confesé todas mis suposiciones, aún no sustentadas en pruebas fehacientes sino en coincidencias que bien podían no corresponderse con la realidad. En cualquier caso, cuanto más avanzaba en mi exposición de aquella teoría todavía tan en pañales más me parecía que encajaban todas las piezas. Y lo mío parecía pasar para aquella joven soñadora con la que tenía ocasión de compartirla.

Lo único que seguía chirriando y no sabía cómo insertar dentro de aquel "aparato" era el hecho de que Kumhard, el que yo suponía que era mi abuelo, Akano Kumaru, tuviera una hermana menor y que esta le hubiera acompañado en su viaje, fuera o no voluntariamente. Pensándolo bien, tampoco había oído hablar nunca de la esposa de mi abuelo y su existencia era indudable… así que el no conocimiento de lo que había sido de mi supuesta tía abuela, Lilliandra, no tenía por qué invalidar el resto de mi tesis.

– ¡Todo encaja! – exclamó ella, triunfal, mientras concluía mi exposición.

– Eso parece – sonreí. – En cualquier caso habría que confirmarlo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Eso… Eso no lo sé – confesé. – ¿No hay nadie en este pueblo que haya viajado fuera de la aldea y haya regresado? ¿Alguien que nos pueda hablar de las andanzas de Kumhard fuera del pueblo? – pregunté, aunque me di cuenta de que la respuesta sería negativa antes incluso de terminar la frase.

Aquellos interrogantes devolvieron a Eylinn a aquella obsesión por escapar de su aldea y el entusiasmo que había dominado el último trecho de nuestra conversación se nubló al, presumiblemente, recordar los lazos que la ataban a aquel pueblo, a aquel lugar que ella consideraba una cárcel.

– No te preocupes, mujer – traté en vano de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. – Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona.

– Sí, ya…

Era inútil. Aquel ambiente cuasi eufórico se había desvanecido de una vez para siempre y parecíamos incapaces de recuperarlo, así que me sumí de nuevo en mis pensamientos mientras ella releía con avidez el diario. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría leído ya? Por mi parte, yo seguía preocupado por la única pieza que no parecía encajar en mi puzle. ¿Qué habría sido de Lilliandra?

– ¡Lo tengo! – grité triunfante cuando di con una posible forma de disipar mis dudas

– ¿Qué tienes?

– Creo que sé quién me puede decir si Kumhard era mi abuelo – dije. – O al menos de confirmar que mi abuelo tuvo una hermana.

– ¿Sí? ¡Bien! – celebró.

Junté mis manos y comencé el ritual para invocar una mariposa infernal. Si alguien vivo era capaz de confirmar todas aquellas construcciones de mi mente ese tenía que ser Kaiser Wolf, el mejor amigo de mi abuelo y su compañero desde la Academia. Eylinn se sorprendió sobre manera al ver surgir de mis manos una mortecina luz asustada. Casi diría que se asustó.

– ¿Qué… qué es eso?

– Esto – expliqué, al tiempo que separaba las palmas y dejaba volar al lepidóptero libremente por la habitación – se llama "mariposa infernal".

– ¿Mariposa infernal?

– Sí – sonreí. – Este pequeño bichito nos sirve para enviar mensajes a largas distancias y para realizar de forma segura el tránsito de las almas entre el mundo mortal y la Sociedad de Almas.

La expresión de comprensión que había comenzado a dibujarse en su rostro al escuchar que se trataba de un sistema de mensajería se tornó rápidamente en extrañeza al escuchar la segunda parte de la explicación. Parecía que aquella muchacha nunca había oído hablar de la Sociedad de Almas, los distintos mundos o los shinigamis... lo que, por otra parte, podría ser hasta lógico en una sociedad tan cerrada como aquella.

– En otro momento te lo explicaré – respondí a su expresión. – Lo prometo.

Me acerqué al insecto y le mostré el dedo índice de mi mano derecha para que se posara sobre él y así pudiera dictarle el mensaje a Kaiser. Mientras esperaba a que se iniciara el proceso de comunicación telepática con el animalillo, me di cuenta de que realmente era a la única persona a la que podía recurrir en aquel momento: el resto del mundo estaba enzarzado en muy diferentes situaciones y la mía no era ni mucho menos la más urgente ni la más peligrosa, posiblemente. Aprovecharía la ocasión para preguntarle cómo estaban los demás.

– El viaje va viento en popa. Hay novedades, pero ya te contaré todo con detalle cuando vuelva – comencé, considerando que sería cortés un cierto resumen del estado de la situación. A pesar de que el vínculo con la mariposa era telepático, susurré el mensaje para que Eylinn pudiera oírlo. – ¿Hay noticias de la expedición del norte? ¿De mis padres? ¿De Kyo? Mira que como Gaby no lo cuide bien… En fin – suspiré. – ¿Te suena que mi abuelo haya tenido una hermana? ¿Se llamaba Lillandra? El nombre es lo de menos, seguramente se lo cambiara, como mi abuelo. Espero noticias prontas.

– ¿Va a responderte la mariposa?

–No – reí mientras enviaba volando al insecto a través de una de las ventanas. – No es una comunicación instantánea. Ella lleva el mensaje a mi amigo y él me responderá. La verdad es que no sé cuánto tardará…

– Ah…

La noche había caído ya mientras hablábamos, así que consideramos que era el momento de descansar después de aquella ajetreada jornada de revelaciones y de soñar despiertos. Eylinn se retiró a la habitación donde había encontrado el diario y yo me hice un lugar en un rincón de la estancia principal y me prometí explorar el resto de la cabaña la mañana siguiente, pues, curiosamente, no había abandonado el salón desde que había entrado.


	11. EFX Buen Viaje

Akano 11 - Eternal Flame X (Buen viaje)

Me levanté al amanecer del día siguiente después de un increíblemente reconfortante sueño teniendo en cuenta que había dormido en el suelo y me puse a hacer los ejercicios de meditación matinales. Me resultó extraño estar poniendo en práctica precisamente en aquel lugar algo que con tanto cuidado me había enseñado mi maestro, mi abuelo, posiblemente la última persona que había habitado aquel lugar.

Cuando quise conocer más detalladamente el pueblo y me dispuse a abandonar la casa, descubrí que, aun a pesar de que oficialmente no era un criminal, un prisionero o algo del estilo, sino que era un invitado, habían recomendado a un par de guardias que custodiaran mi puerta y pospusieran mi visita a la aldea el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que los ancianos del consejo tomasen una decisión final acerca de mi situación; así que tuve que conformarme con recorrer la casa.

Por respeto, descarté la habitación en la que descansaba aún Eylinn y me centré en el resto de la cabaña que, misteriosamente o no, se parecía muchísimo a aquella en la que me había criado, muy lejos de allí, en el Distrito 57 Oeste. Había no obstante ciertas diferencias o desviaciones respecto a aquel modelo que tan vívidamente permanecía en mi memoria como era, sobre todo, el molino de agua al que se accedía a través de una pequeña antesala y que se levantaba sobre el agua del riachuelo que bordeaba la casa. En general, el resto de la casa era igual a la del anciano Hiruma Kunishi, un anónimo héroe de los distritos inferiores del Rukongai Oeste.

Poco después, mientras yo proseguía con la inspección de la vivienda, Eylinn se levantó y se puso a calentar agua para el té. Me saludó con voz de dormida y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sin dedicarme demasiada atención.

– Buenos días – correspondí a su saludo. – Oye…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué le esperaría a alguien que se hubiera marchado del pueblo y hubiera regresado?

– No entiendo.

– Imagínate que mi abuelo siguiera vivo y quisiera volver – concreté. – ¿Qué le esperaría?

– Pues… La verdad… – meditó detenidamente su respuesta. – No lo sé exactamente. El consejo decidiría, supongo – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Supones?

– No soy una experta en leyes, ¿vale? – replicó. – Aquí todo se hace así. Pasa algo y los viejos deciden qué es lo que realmente está pasando.

– Ya veo…

– Además… ¿por qué querría volver?

– Me estaba preguntando cómo es que no regresó aquí cuando se escapó del Sereitei – confesé – y sin embargo eligió un lugar tan parecido a este: el bosque, la cabaña… Por cierto… ¿hay algún pasadizo subterráneo debajo de la casa?

– No que yo sepa – contestó. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Mi abuelo solía guardar sus recuerdos personales en una especie de santuario bajo tierra – expliqué. – Su diario, su espada…

– Quizás es algo que aprendió después de marcharse de aquí – sugirió ella.

– Puede ser, pero mi madre dijo que era una tradición familiar – rebatí. – Una tradición no se remonta a una generación…

– Pero siempre tiene un punto de avance…

– Mi abuelo conservaba tradiciones de aquí – cavilé en alto. – Las marcas, el olivo… ¿Qué significa el olivo?

– No… No lo sé exactamente – resopló. – Cada familia tiene uno, pero sólo los ancianos de cada clan conocen su significado.

– Entiendo – murmuré. – Entonces de trampilla nada, ¿no?

– No que yo sepa…

Pasé buena parte del resto del día buscando un acceso, una portezuela disimulada en el suelo, bajo una mesa o un armario. Iba poco a poco, tanteando con cuidado el suelo bajo mis pies en busca de un indicio que me dijera dónde estaba el pasadizo que condujera a la sala donde, estaba convencido, encontraría las últimas piezas para encajar el rompecabezas que se estaba formando en mi imaginación. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue en vano: no encontré ni una sola pista de su localización.

Cuando ya caía la tarde apareció en la cabaña Heimdolf, el que, según lo que me había contado Eylinn y lo que había podido ver durante el interrogatorio al que me habían sometido los ancianos, hacía las veces de sacerdote de la villa. Su llegada obligó a mi secreta compañera de confinamiento a esconderse de nuevo para que no la encontraran y se descubriera su engaño. El anciano, de larga barba blanca y el pelo recogido en una cuidada trenza entró con parsimonia, escoltado por dos guardias que relevaron a los que custodiaban la puerta.

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó sin ambages en cuanto quedamos solos.

– Caminando… – resoplé, sin saber exactamente cuál era el objeto de la pregunta. – Supongo.

– No me refiero a eso – sonrió cínico el anciano. – Es imposible llegar aquí sin llevar la sangre de nuestro pueblo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Nadie ni nada puede llegar hasta aquí sin llevar la sangre de nuestro pueblo – repitió. – Mi familia lleva siglos innumerables protegiendo estas tierras.

– Pero… ¿por qué?

– Nuestro padre fundador, el Señor de las Aguas, nos legó la misión de proteger los secretos que depositó en nosotros – explicó.

– ¿Secretos? – pregunté, incapaz de ocultar mi interés. – ¿Qué secretos?

– Precisamente por eso son secretos… – contestó sobriamente. – ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

– Akano Rido – le recordé. – ¿Así que su padre fundador era el "Señor de las Aguas"?

– Un gran sabio – afirmó, henchido de orgullo.

– Entiendo… – murmuré, reflexionando en alto. – Es curioso… Es la segunda vez en muy poco tiempo que oigo hablar de un fundador.

– Ya… – comentó con una total apatía, que contrastaba con el entusiasmo que me producía saber algo de la historia de aquel clan.

– Veo que no le interesa lo que yo tenga que contarle…

– Al contrario, querido amigo – volvió a sonreír. – Al contrario.

– ¿Entonces?

– Las marcas de tu espalda, tu aspecto… ¿En verdad eres…?

– El nieto de Akano Kumaru, el legendario Capitán de la Novena División del Gotei 13 – contesté.

– Ya se te dijo que esas palabras no tienen ningún sentido aquí, muchacho – me recordó. – No al menos para mis compañeros del consejo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Durante años… miles de años, – se corrigió – mi familia ha estado al cargo de la protección de esta aldea.

– Eso ya me lo ha dicho…

– No es lo que tú crees – negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. – No hablo de un ejército. Nuestra defensa no son las armas.

– De eso me había dado cuenta – intervine. – No me quitaron mi arma cuando me capturaron y…

– Defender este pueblo significa proteger su secreto – continuó, como si no me hubiera oído. – Proteger su secreto significa custodiar las Escrituras.

– ¿Las Escrituras?

– Unas runas muy antiguas que recogen todo lo que nos legó el Señor de las Aguas. Sólo las conocemos nosotros y…

– ¿Y los Åska? – pregunté, a medida que en mi mente se iban atando hilos.

– ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

– Alguien me lo enseñó…

– Ya veo… Así que toda esa historia de que llegaste por casualidad es…

– Totalmente cierta – aseveré. – Ese nombre lo escuché aquí por primera vez.

– ¿De quién? – se alarmó. – No fue durante el interrogatorio y no…

– En esta casa, anoche – continué mi explicación. – Digamos que no se me acusó de un crimen que no hubiera cometido… se me acusó de uno que no existía.

– ¿Eylinn sigue viva? – preguntó extrañado. – ¿Está aquí?

– No – mentí. – Yo mismo la ayudé a escapar anoche.

– Pero, ¿cómo?

– Usted lo ha dicho antes, querido Heimdolf – sonreí. – Las armas no son su fuerte y yo no sólo soy un profesor de Academia. Si ha seguido mis indicaciones… mañana entrará en el Sereitei.

– ¿Burlaste la guardia?

– Soy uno de los mejores agentes de inteligencia del Gotei 13 – le dije, impostando mi voz con aires de soberbia. – No fue difícil…

– Así que Eylinn estaba aquí… – murmuró. – Buena chica.

– ¿Buena chica?

– Un espíritu libre como el suyo no pertenece aquí – esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – Siempre lo supe, por eso la asigné al cuidado de esta casa. Estimularía sus ansias de volar libre – afirmó. – Muy pocos se atreven a dar el paso…

– ¿Como Kumhard?

– ¿Ella te lo contó? – se interesó.

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo averiguó?

– Encontró esto – indiqué, enseñándole el diario.

– ¡El diario de Kumhard! – exclamó. – ¡Lo encontró! ¡Lo busqué durante siglos!

– Sí – afirmé, recogiendo de nuevo el cuaderno en mis manos y ojeándolo. – Es una lástima que no sepa leer las runas, así podría compararlo con los otros.

– ¿Los otros?

– Es una larga historia… – me excusé. – Volvamos a lo de su fundador y las Escrituras. Entonces…

– "El sur es el refugio, el último reducto – recitó. – Vosotros sois los custodios de la verdad."

– ¿"El último reducto"? ¿De qué?

– Habrá una guerra – mencionó. – Los muertos se levantarán contra los vivos, el bien contra el mal. Las puertas del Infierno se abrirán y todo será devuelto a las cenizas originales a menos que…

– ¿A menos que qué?

– Que el secreto permanezca inviolado – concluyó.

– Y el peligro vendrá del norte… – susurré, recordando la profecía tan similar que había pronunciado Kaiser antes de mi partida. – ¿Conocía Kumhard esta historia?

– ¡No es una historia! – se ofendió el sacerdote. – ¡Son las palabras de nuestro padre!

– ¿La conocía o no?

– Los Åska eran también sacerdotes – respondió. – Los guardianes del Templo.

– Entonces debía conocer las Escrituras, ¿cierto?

– De memoria, como toda su familia – asintió. – Era su deber.

– Fue la profecía lo que le hizo marcharse, ¿verdad?

– La noche en que murió su padre vino a verme – me contó. – Se encontraba entre dos aguas y necesitaba consejo. Yo le insté a que se quedara, era el nuevo cabeza de familia de los Åska y, como tal, debía proteger el Templo y a su hermana pequeña, Lilliandra.

– Y le hizo caso, al menos durante un tiempo.

– Exacto – volvió a inclinar su cabeza en señal de confirmación. – Él quería marchar, conocer el mundo y entender la amenaza que nos ha mantenido aislados durante tanto tiempo…

– ¿Y usted?

– Me hubiera marchado con él gustosamente – sentenció. – Uno no puede defenderse bien si no sabe de qué se defiende. Pero mis responsabilidades me lo impedían y…

– Tenía miedo – concluí por él.

– Sí – confesó, un tanto avergonzado. – Veo que mis temores eran infundados…

– Lo eran – asentí. – Entonces, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

– Como descendiente de los Åska, lo lógico es que ocupes la posición que Kumhard…

– No me voy a quedar aquí, Heimdolf – le advertí. – No intente convencerme, porque este no es mi sitio.

– ¡Tu sangre dice que sí lo es!

– Pero sabe bien que yo no pertenezco aquí – rebatí. – Me gustaría quedarme y aprender sobre mi familia, sobre este pueblo… pero antes tengo que cumplir la misión más importante de mi vida.

– Tenía que intentarlo.

– Lo comprendo – sonreí, tratando de demostrar empatía. – Volveré cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer.

– ¿Cuidarás de Eylinn?

– Lo haré – aseguré.

– Entonces no revelaré ese pequeño secreto. En fin, es tarde ya – suspiró. – Intercederé mañana por ti ante el consejo.

– Gracias.

– Puedes irte cuando quieras – anunció.

– ¿Cuando quiera?

– Sí – corroboró. – Si tu misión es tan importante, supongo que no querrás perder el tiempo.

– De acuerdo, partiré esta noche – decidí.

– Buen viaje, Hijo del Trueno – se despidió.

– Volveré.

– Confío en que lo harás – sonrió, dándose la vuelta. – Este hombre es libre – informó a los guardias. – Marchaos.

Con cara de no comprender, los dos vigilantes abandonaron su puesto y regresaron a sus hogares mientras la silueta del sacerdote, ese hombre que parecía renunciar a sus verdaderos deseos por preservar a sus hermanos, se perdía por el camino, bañada por el sol del atardecer. Volví al interior de la casa y le indiqué a Eylinn que era seguro abandonar su escondite.

– Casi te descubro – me disculpé. – Lo siento.

– Por un momento creí que ibas a hacerlo – sonrió. – ¿Te vas?

– Nos vamos – la corregí.

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó con un gran brillo en los ojos. – ¿Me llevarás contigo?

– No – la paré. – Deberías ir al Sereitei e ingresar en la Academia, como hizo Kumhard.

– ¿Tú no vas allí?

– Tengo que primero terminar una misión – le recordé. – Por eso llegué aquí.

– Pues iré contigo.

– No, no vendrás. Es un camino que debo recorrer solo – repliqué.

– ¿Me dejarás sola?

– Para nada – sonreí para tranquilizarla.

En cuanto nos fuimos del poblado, invoqué una mariposa infernal y se la envié a Db. Fue él el primero que se me ocurrió. Estaría en el Sereitei a ciencia cierta y sabría ser lo suficientemente discreto con el asunto.

Le pedí que se reuniera conmigo en el margen este del Yalum a su paso por la Tierra de las Arenas Ardientes. Era un viaje que le llevaría tres o cuatro días, más o menos lo que me llevaría a mí atravesar la selva.

Eso hice. Nos dirigimos hacia allí forzando la marcha, sin apenas descansar. Afortunadamente, Eylinn era una atleta magnífica y fue capaz de aguantar el ritmo. Así pudimos estar en el río antes incluso de lo previsto. Un día después, llegó Db.

– No estaba seguro de que fueras a venir – comenté aliviado tras los saludos.

– Siempre es bueno viajar al sur – rió. – Aunque nunca había venido tan abajo en el mapa. ¿Quién es?

– Eylinn – la presenté. – Este es Dbssdb… puedes llamarle Db o Pollo.

– Eso… Tú incúlcale esas cosas a la pobre…

– Él te llevará al Sereitei – expliqué.

– ¡¿Al Sereitei?!

– ¿Algún problema? – murmuré extrañado.

– Como si dejaran entrar a cualquiera…

– Es una futura alumna de la Academia – aclaré. – Podrá pasar.

– En ese caso…

– Tú sólo encárgate de cuidar de ella hasta que vuelva, ¿vale?

– Vale… – resopló.

– ¿Sabes algo de la campaña del norte?

– Aún no han regresado… – dijo con tono pesaroso.

– ¡¿Aún no han regresado?!

– No…

– No me gusta nada.

– Ni a mí, pero no se han pedido más refuerzos, así que no hay por qué preocuparse – comentó en un tono más conciliador. – Seguramente se hayan retrasado más de lo previsto.

– Está bien… ¿Cuidarás de ella hasta que vuelva?

– ¿Volverás?

– ¿Acaso te quieres librar de mí, Pollo? – pregunté burlón. – Sólo voy a buscar a Nalya. Creo que ya estoy cerca.

– Suerte, entonces…

– Buen viaje, Eylinn – me dirigí a la joven.

– Buen viaje, Rido – respondió. – Y gracias…

– No hay por qué darlas – murmuré mientras, rápidamente, me internaba de nuevo en la selva.


	12. EFXI Game Over Mala Suerte

Akano 12 - Eternal Flame XI (Game over. Mala suerte)

"Tus padres están bien y lo demás está bajo control. Concéntrate en lo que te traes entre manos y no te preocupes por lo que está pasando aquí. Hablaremos tranquilamente de tu abuelo cuando vuelvas."

Aquellas palabras, las que me había transmitido Kaiser a través de la mariposa infernal fueron las primeras que escuché de alguien que no fuera Balmung en más de una semana. Durante un tiempo había estado dándole vueltas al hecho de la tardanza en su respuesta, como si hubiera querido ocultarme algo y, finalmente, hubiera decidido responderme ante la imposibilidad de guardar silencio o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, decidí que podría invertir mi tiempo en barajar distintas hipótesis sobre aquello, pero que todas estarían construidas en el aire y, al final, no servirían más que para distraerme del que debía ser mi único objetivo: encontrar a Nalya. Era algo que ya había pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo y que debía solucionar cuanto antes.

De todas formas, no pude evitar volver a recordarlas mientras contemplaba, inmóvil, el batir de las olas contra las rocas. Había vuelto a atravesar, sin detenerme, el poblado y el bosque había vuelto a convertirse en una espesa jungla poblada de animales y rica en colores y sonidos. Había tardado varios días en volver a atravesarla y toparme de nuevo con un gran escollo que atravesar: el mar.

Sin embargo, cada día estaba más seguro de encontrarme al final de mi viaje. El rastro de Nalya era cada vez más intenso, pero no fue eso lo que me dio la pista definitiva. A los dos días de llegar al pequeño poblado pesquero que hacía de capital del Distrito 64 Sur una tormenta de fuego inundó el cielo de llamas y ceniza. Un volcán había entrado en erupción.

A pesar de sus reticencias a poner de manifiesto todo aquello que se relacionara con su interioridad, Nalya me había hablado varias veces de los caprichos de su espada, de lo insoportable que le parecía, aunque aquel fuera un juicio demasiado general siendo ella quien lo emitiera. Además, Vilnya era una Zampakutou de fuego y parecía lógico dentro del pensamiento de mi compañera que si quisiera "intimar" más con su espada hubiera acudido a la propia fragua de Vulcano si fuera necesario.

Sabía que podía atravesar el mar en cuanto quisiera, la distancia que separaba la costa de la primera de aquellas islas volcánicas era suficientemente corta como para poder recorrerla por encima de las aguas sin problema, pero algo me retenía en tierra. Era como si no quisiera enfrentarme a la prueba final de encontrarme con ella y ver en qué la había convertido aquel aislamiento que se había prolongado ya por seis años.

¿Habría triunfado en su empresa? Posiblemente no. En otro caso habría regresado al Sereitei y habría cumplido su promesa. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Estaría cerca de conseguirlo? Sabía a ciencia cierta que Nalya era capaz de lograrlo pero que también era capaz de la mayor de las torpezas si no lograba evitar obcecarse y obsesionarse con lo que pretendía lograr. Su cabezonería era a la vez uno de sus mayores defectos y una de sus mayores virtudes.

Había pasado varios días, quizá una semana, desde que me había encontrado de frente con aquella inmensidad azul marino. Pasaba casi todo el día como un ermitaño, sentado sobre lo alto de un acantilado mirando hacia el horizonte por si por casualidad atinaba a atisbarla, aunque sólo fuera un fugaz instante. Era inútil, lo sabía, pero no me atrevía a hacer nada más.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el mar que había sido el testigo omnipresente de toda mi vida mortal. Su olor, la brisa, el batir de las olas… todo aquello me reconfortaba y quizás también embotaba mis sentidos y mi juicio. ¿Me separaría de su embrujo tan pronto ahora que había vuelto a reencontrarme con él?

El mar constituía la frontera del Rukongai. En ese sentido, el Sector Sur era un tanto atípico, pues el Anillo Exterior limitaba con muchos de los distritos inferiores al sesenta, de suerte que todas aquellas islas, en su mayor parte inexploradas y, probablemente, inhabitadas a juzgar por la gran actividad volcánica que tenía lugar en aquellos pequeños pedazos de tierra, eran ya territorio libre, al margen de la influencia del Sereitei.

Deje pasar casi otra semana, sin hacer más que contemplar el horizonte, hasta que nuevamente un volcán entró en erupción y me devolvió a la urgencia de mi misión. ¿Qué había estado haciendo yo hasta entonces? ¿Contemplar el horizonte como un turista más? ¡Nalya estaba en peligro! No hacía falta que Henkara me lo dijese, podía percibirlo yo mismo.

Me levanté, sacudí el polvo de mi ropa y me lancé a una endemoniada carrera en línea recta sobre las aguas hacia la primera de las islas, la del volcán que había entrado en erupción la semana anterior. Me llevó poco más de una hora recorrer el espacio que la separaba de tierra. Busqué en la isla, pero no había rastro de ninguna presencia. ¿Llegaba tarde?

No. No era allí. La isla en la que debía buscar estaba más al norte según indicaba mi recién descubierto olfato psicológico, así que me dirigí a aquel extremo del pedazo de tierra sobre el que me encontraba y fijé mi siguiente objetivo, que parecía alejarse del lugar de la erupción que estaba comenzando a tener lugar.

Volví a saltar de isla en isla sin resultado. Unas veces debía desplazarme al este, otras al norte… pero parecía que Nalya se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Al fin, llegué al extremo de aquel archipiélago. Era ya de noche y no podía ver mucho más allá de las aguas oscuras, casi negras, que apenas reflejaban la tímida luz de una luna menguante a punto de desaparecer.

Busqué un refugio en la ladera del monte que gobernaba la isla y descansé hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque no fue el canto de los pájaros ni el calor de los primeros rayos del sol lo que me despertó, sino un súbito estremecimiento, como si alguien hubiera agitado la tierra con todas sus fuerzas.

Nalya estaba aún más al este, podía sentirlo. ¿Había equivocado mi camino? El este de la isla en la que había pasado la noche terminaba en un abrupto acantilado. Me dirigí hasta allí con la esperanza de que la mañana revelara todo aquello que la noche había ocultado y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando, pequeño en el horizonte, casi difuso, vislumbré un pequeño montículo que sobresalía por encima de las aguas.

Me lancé de nuevo como una exhalación a recorrer la distancia que me separaba de Nalya. A medida que me acercaba la sentía más presente, casi como si estuviera a mi lado. Era una buena señal, eso significaba que estaba viva, pero tal emanación de energía hasta hacerla agobiante aún a pesar de la distancia no era un buen presagio. ¿Qué ocurría?

Puse el pie en aquel nuevo volcán un buen rato después. No puedo asegurar cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo sobre el océano pero estaba realmente exhausto. El sol se encontraba ya en su cénit y el calor caía a plomo por la ladera desnuda del volcán. El perímetro del monte era el perímetro de la isla. Lo recorrí pero no había rastro de ella.

Sin embargo, ella estaba allí. No había un solo átomo de mí que no lo supiera. La notaba, la sentía como nunca la había sentido. Sólo quedaba un lugar donde pudiera estar y, aunque pudiera parecer arriesgado, sabía que ella estaría allí. Puse mis pies en dirección al cráter del volcán y comencé mi ascenso hacia la cima.

A medida que me acercaba, el calor se hacía más insoportable. Ya había conseguido acostumbrarme, sin embargo, al extraordinario despliegue energético de mi compañera y lo sobrellevaba mucho mejor que en mi trayecto hacia la isla. Los vapores que emanaban de la boca de aquel gigante hacían el aire irrespirable y parecían proteger aquella especie de santuario de fuego de cualquiera que osara acercarse a él.

Comencé a preguntarme por qué aquel lugar. No había tenido dudas de que ella estaría allí y hasta había entrevisto una macabra lógica en todo aquello… Pero estaba comenzando a dudar de mi criterio. ¿Y si todo había sido un engaño?

No podía permitirme desconfiar ahora que estaba tan cerca de la cima. Dejé entonces que fuera mi fe la que me guiara y me centré en la escalada. Llegar a la cumbre y no otra cosa, ni siquiera la de salvar a Nalya, era lo que dominaba todos mis movimientos. Ya lidiaría con lo que tuviera que lidiar cuando llegase arriba.

Y al fin coroné. Ante mí, un abrupto cráter dominaba la escena. El descenso hasta una cornisa segura se hizo todavía más difícil que la subida pero tenía que hacerlo, porque no llegaba a ver qué había bajo mis pies más que en lejanas sombras ocultas por una nube de ceniza y vapores. Por unas pequeñas grietas se fugaba aire que parecía haber salido del mismo interior de la tierra, como si el infierno se hubiera decidido a penetrar en la tierra.

Estaba enfrascado en el descenso. No existía nada más en aquel momento. Temeroso, puse mis pies en una cornisa bastante amplia pero aparentemente inestable y me tumbé, para asomar la cabeza y comprobar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el fondo del cráter.

Entonces la vi. Había cambiado su habitual uniforme por una vestimenta mucho más provocadora. Había renunciado a la parte inferior del uniforme y se había contentado sólo con la pieza que cubría su torso, a la que le había cortado las mangas. También habían desaparecido los guantes y su pierna derecha lucía un complicado vendaje desde la mitad del muslo hasta el tobillo, aunque no parecía que estuviera herida.

Iba a llamarla, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no sería una buena idea. Aún a pesar de la distancia y de la perspectiva se notaba que estaba sumamente concentrada y, en el medio de una batalla que parecía decisiva, se esforzaba en repeler los continuos ataques de la bestia que ocupaba el lugar de su oponente.

Se trataba de un ser de figura monstruosa, con unos enormes cuernos blancos como el más reluciente marfil que coronaban un corpulento cuerpo mitad humano mitad taurino. Aquel ser mitológico debía ser, sin duda alguna, Vilnya, el caprichoso espíritu que encarnaba la Zampakutou de Nalya. Sus manos tenían unas uñas tan afiladas que parecían verdaderamente las zarpas de un animal salvaje y portaban un enorme martillo que podría destruir los muros del Sereitei con un solo golpe. Entre carcajada y carcajada, la bestia dejaba entrever una larguísima fila de punzantes colmillos que desafiaban con su radiante blancura la oscuridad de su pelaje.

Aquel era el ritual tradicional. Para alcanzar el máximo nivel de sincronización, la liberación prohibida, el Bankai, había que someter definitivamente al espíritu que habitaba en el interior de la espada. Así, durante generaciones, los mejores de entre los dioses de la muerte habían logrado aquella especie de estado perfecto, de grado máximo. No todos, sin embargo, habían recurrido a aquel método tan agresivo, pues cada Zampakutou tenía sus propias particularidades, sus propias manías, sus propios caprichos.

El combate era feroz y encarnizado, como correspondía a la naturaleza animal de los dos contendientes. Las estocadas, cornada, zarpazos y martillazos iban y venían y la igualdad entre ambos era absoluta, como si se conocieran a la perfección, como si aquel enfrentamiento llevara produciéndose desde los comienzos de los tiempos, de forma que los ataques de cada uno ya resultaban familiares y predecibles para su rival.

¿Se habría prolongado ese combate, de forma más o menos ininterrumpida, durante los seis años que habían transcurrido desde el día en que Nalya había abandonado el Sereitei? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal punto aquella batalla, digna de ser relatada en los cantares de los más talentosos bardos, que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido alrededor de aquellas dos figuras y que el entorno sumamente hostil sobre el que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte parecía una verde e inofensiva pradera? ¿Era todo aquello realmente necesario?

Pude haber pasado horas observándolos aunque a mi parecer habían pasado sólo unos pocos minutos. Apenas encontraba variaciones en el devenir del combate. Unas veces era la shinigami la que llevaba la iniciativa, otras veces el minotauro, pero siempre dentro de una dinámica que parecía presagiar que el resultado del combate sería un empate.

La noche estaba a punto de extender su manto y cubrir por completo el campo de batalla con la oscuridad de una luna nueva cubierta de nubes. ¿Pararían entonces? Lo dudaba. A juzgar por el desarrollo de la lucha, aquello parecía que se prolongaría hasta la llegada del fin del mundo.

¿Sería prudente intervenir? ¿Debía hacer ya mi aparición o debía respetar mi opción inicial de esperar a una pausa por el combate? Fue esto último lo que elegí, aunque aquello implicase que tuviera que esperar días.

Todo parecía proseguir igual cuando llegó el amanecer, como si el cansancio fuera una realidad que hubiera permanecido al margen de aquel lugar. Fuera del cráter un estallido que tiñó de rojo el cielo indicó que un volcán más había entrado en erupción. Casi parecía que la naturaleza reaccionaba ante toda la furia y la violencia que estaban tomando lugar en su seno.

Sin embargo, aquel caos no afectó en absoluto ni a Nalya ni a Vilnya. Los cuernos del toro hacían las veces de afiladas espadas gemelas que asistían a sus zarpas y al martillo contra la ofensiva que desencadenaba ahora la hoja que blandía la mujer y en la que debía habitar el monstruo. Ella, ayudándose magistralmente, mejor que nunca, con sus característicos apéndices invisibles, o al menos podría suponer eso en base a sus movimientos, parecía haber tomado la iniciativa en aquel furibundo diálogo.

En uno de los múltiples lances, uno de los miembros etéreos de mi amiga lanzó una enorme piedra que se había desprendido de la pared hacia el torso de su rival con tal velocidad que no daba crédito a que no hubiera sido disparada por un arma de fuego.

El inminente impacto del proyectil obligó a Vilnya a saltar de una manera un tanto forzada para esquivarlo. Aquello le hizo perder el martillo y lo expuso a posibles ataques y desembocó en la oportunidad perfecta para que Nalya usara de sus grandes conocimientos del Kidou y su espectacular manejo del reiatsu. La energía comenzó a concentrarse en la punta de sus cuernos, como había visto tantas veces en el pasado, pues era una de sus técnicas más recurrentes, con una rapidez pasmosa.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que las tornas cambiaran cuando un súbito estremecimiento de la tierra hizo que todo el suelo temblara bajo sus pies e hizo caer, desorientada, a la Tercera Oficial. Viendo que aquella sería la mejor ocasión que tendría, el minotauro se lanzó en picado sobre su portadora apoyándose en los espiritrones que ocupaban el espacio del cráter para ganar velocidad.

La visión de aquella zarpa desgarrando el vientre de Nalya justo antes de que una de las dos astas lo atravesara con insistencia nubló mi entendimiento y me condujo hacia un estado de locura profunda. Por mi mente pasaban, como relámpagos, las imágenes de años atrás en aquel mundo irreal en las que me veía sosteniendo entre mis brazos el cuerpo agonizante de la que allí mi esposa y en este mundo la mujer a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas. No quería que aquella imagen volviera a repetirse.

La rabia y el miedo atenazaban todos mis músculos y no pude impedir que unas lágrimas afloraran en mis ojos mientras veía como aquel espíritu encarnado sacudía abruptamente su cabeza, lanzando el cuerpo inerte de Nalya contra la pared. No lo pensé más y comencé a descender a toda prisa por la pared. Ya no me importaba nada. No iba a permitir que aquello terminara de aquella forma. Esta vez la salvaría, costara lo que costara.

Liberé a Balmung a medida que descendía y arremetí contra el minotauro, que, en su obsesión por continuar la embestida contra su ama, no había percibido mi presencia. Utilicé la maza para enviarlo lejos, al otro lado del mar de lava que comenzaba a formarse a través de las grietas que se habían abierto con el fatal seísmo.

Me agaché sobre mi amiga, mi compañera, la persona a la que más amaba y en la que más confianza tenía de toda la Creación y me puse a comprobar el verdadero alcance de los daños. Afortunadamente parecía que seguía viva, aunque estuviera inconsciente y la masiva pérdida de sangre fuera el anticipo de un pésimo desenlace.

Repasé lo poco que Xelloss me había enseñado de Kidou médico para tratar de ponerlo en práctica, pero las heridas eran demasiado graves para mi escasa habilidad en el campo. Parecía que dejaba de sangrar así que la cogí en brazos y subí de un gran salto a la cornisa a la que me había encaramado hacía ya una eternidad para observar el desarrollo del combate.

De ahí, me esforcé por llevarla a la cima del cráter y buscar un lugar seguro. Pero no encontraba ninguno. El volcán podría estallar en cualquier momento y la desnudez de la ladera de aquel monte nos dejaba totalmente expuestos. Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera por estabilizarla lo más rápido posible y ser capaz de llevarla a un lugar resguardado, en otra de las islas… un viaje largo para como estaba ahora

– Ri… ¿Rido?

Su voz me alertó de su consciencia mientras estaba tratando de vendar las heridas de su vientre a sabiendas de que era prácticamente lo único que sabía y podía hacer. Me acerqué rápidamente a su rostro y le di un poco del agua que llevaba en la cantimplora. Apenas fue capaz de beber.

– No hables – sonreí, intentando tranquilizarla y fingiendo seguridad. – Tienes que guardar las fuerzas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – balbuceó.

– Tienes que volver – le recordé. – Lo prometiste. Así que si no puedes volver…

– Los dos sabemos que no…

Una inesperada expectoración interrumpió la frase que reflejaba todos mis temores. Sí, lo sabía perfectamente. La situación era desesperada y el final parecía ya escrito, pero no quería escucharlo. Pronunciarlo en alto sólo serviría para hacerlo más real y no podía dejar que aquello terminara así.

– ¡Cállate! – le ordené, en un tono demasiado brusco. – Lo conseguiremos. Juntos lo…

– Cuida de Kyo…

– Nalya… ¡Nalya! ¡¡Nalya!!

Su última frase se perdió en un debilísimo susurro y se fundió con la brisa que, cada vez más, estaba convirtiéndose en un viento huracanado. La naturaleza la despedía de aquella forma violenta, brusca… como si quisiera imitar aquel carácter que Nalya utilizaba de escudo para que nadie descubriera la verdadera belleza y dulzura que se encontraba en su corazón.

– Era débil – murmuró una macabra voz a mi espalda. – No me…

– ¡¿"No te merecía"?! – grité indignado.

No hacía falta que me diera la vuelta, sabía bien de quién se trataba. Era su asesino, la bestia que había puesto fin a sus sueños. Ahora él estaba condenado a la desaparición igual que su dueña, aunque no quisiese darse cuenta.

– No la merecías tú a ella – continué. – ¡No merecías ser parte de ella! Ahora morirás…

– ¿Me amenazas?

– No. Tú lo has hecho… La muerte es el único destino que le espera a los espíritus de las espadas una vez sus amos han muerto…

– ¡Mentira!

– Con suerte podrás volver a nacer si se hace shinigami de nuevo… cuando vuelva – continué mientras me levantaba. – Pero no será lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo…

Le eché una mirada fugaz al rostro de Nalya. En cierto modo, a pesar de las heridas, a pesar de la mueca de dolor, pude descubrir un cierto gesto de paz. Su lucha al fin había terminado. Me la eché a los hombros y emprendí el duro camino de regreso. No iba a mirar atrás. No debía mirar atrás, porque ya nada nunca sería igual.


	13. EFXII Is this the end my only friend?

Akano 13 - Eternal Flame XII (Is this the end, my only friend?)

El camino de vuelta a casa fue demasiado duro. No por lo que pudiera suponer el viaje. Nada importaba atravesar el mar en medio de una feroz tormenta. Nada importaba atravesar el desierto bajo un sol abrasador… Nada de ello tenía la menor relevancia frente al peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros, sobre mi cabeza… sobre mi corazón.

Había vuelto a fallar. Había llegado tarde otra vez. Había vuelto a pasar. Primero había perdido a Yonas, luego a mi abuelo, a Kyo… ahora había perdido a la mujer que durante tantos y tantos años, incluso en su ausencia, había dado sentido a mi vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo aquel que se acercaba a mi familia, a mí, parecía condenado a morir sin remedio?

Yonas había sido el cabeza de turco de una conspiración contra mi familia que me había puesto en el punto de mira como el heredero de Akano Kumaru. Nalya le había matado por venganza, porque él, eso creía, había causado mi muerte. Muchos años más tarde, su huida hacia delante se había debido a su afán por ser lo suficientemente fuerte o poderosa como para proteger a su hijo, Uchiha Kyo, amenazado por el simple hecho de que su padre, otra muerte innecesaria por el mero hecho de proteger a mi familia, fuera el Teniente de mi abuelo y él fuera mi discípulo…

¡No era justo! ¡¿Por qué ellos y no yo, que lo merecía más, que llevaba en mis venas la sangre del Gran Héroe, de su gran enemigo?! ¡¿Por qué tomarla con personas que no tenían parte en aquella guerra, personas inocentes cuyo único pecado había sido acercarse a mi familia?! Si se extinguiera mi familia, pensaba, si el clan Akano, Åska, o quien quiera que fuéramos, desapareciera… ¿no terminaría entonces todo? ¿No estaría todo el mundo seguro?

Había vuelto al principio. Todo lo que hacía, pensaba… todo lo que era constituía un peligro una amenaza para aquel que osara acercarse a mí. ¿Cuánto había hecho sufrir a mis padres adoptivos en vida? ¿Cuánto a las personas que habían intentado sacarme del pozo? Estaba claro, mi destino era la soledad, un desierto donde no pudiera herir a nadie.

No estoy orgulloso de las ideas que se me pasaban por la cabeza en aquellos momentos… pero comprendedme. La mujer a la que amaba, la única persona a la que había amado y estaba seguro que la única persona a la que amaría jamás, acababa de irse para siempre. Daba igual todo lo demás. Sin ella… Sin ella parecía que nada volvería nunca a tener sentido.

Apenas logré dormir durante el viaje de vuelta. Cada vez que lo intentaba, al cerrar los ojos, la imagen del cuerpo inmóvil de Nalya, de mi abuelo, de mi hermano… los símbolos máximos de mi impotencia y mi debilidad, se aparecían uno tras otro delante de mí para atormentarme, para recordarme mi fragilidad, para recordarme que me había hundido en el mayor de los fracasos.

Shinigami, "dios de la muerte, aquello era lo que era. Yonas, mientras enterraba por primera vez a Nalya en mi universo imaginario, había explicado el sentido profundo de aquello. Desde entonces, me haba aferrado a aquella definición, la había aceptado, la había comprendido, la había asimilado y llevado a la práctica, la había, incluso, enseñado a todos los que, creía, necesitaban oírla… Casi había llegado a amarla. Me creía por encima de ella, como si fuese algo elemental y evidente. Se había convertido en mi lema, en mi piedra de apoyo, en la máxima que me hacía superar cualquier dificultad. Incluso aquella frase parecía perder todo su significado entonces.

Llegué al Sereitei aproximadamente una semana después de abandonar el fatídico volcán y la tormenta. Parecía que, de alguna forma, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o quizás era lo que mis ojos querían creer, porque en aquellas condiciones ni siquiera era capaz de prestar atención a aquello que estuviera a más de un metro de mí.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que había empuñado a Balmung después de morir en el examen de graduación, Db había puesto de manifiesto, voluntaria o involuntariamente, una gran contradicción entre mi antiguo y mi nuevo yo, el de mi primera y mi segunda etapa en la Sociedad de Almas. El nuevo, veía en la sempiterna e inmutable vida del Sereitei el refugio ante las continuas idas y venidas, altos y bajos del mundo mortal. El antiguo, el primer Rido, como solía decir Nalya para no liarse, comprendía el hogar de los hombres mortales, aquel, para él, gran desconocido, como el lugar donde huir de la tediosa monotonía del Sereitei. Desde que había abierto la puerta y levantado el sello, marca del proceso de reciclaje de almas, ambas tendencias chocaban en mi corazón.

Por un lado no soportaba la idea de que todo pudiera seguir igual en el cuartel o en toda la ciudadela ahora que ella ya no estaba, que le faltaba la "mujer de hielo", la "bestia de la novena División". Por otro, deseaba ardientemente que la rutina, el trabajo y la monotonía de mis ocupaciones cotidianas me distrajeran, me rescataran y me hicieran anclarme en un mundo que deseaba abandonar ante la amenaza de que se desmoronase sobre mi cabeza.

Afortunadamente, por decirlo de alguna manera, los cuerpos espirituales, y en especial aquellos de mayor poder, tardan mucho más en descomponerse de lo que suele ser habitual para los cuerpos carnales, los mortales. Por eso, a los ojos de los demás, podía parecer que Nalya aún estaba viva, inconsciente, malherida y que yo la llevaba a la enfermería tras rescatarla del nuevo lío en el que se hubiera metido.

Aquello motivaba el interés y la preocupación de muchos con los que me cruzaba, pero yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria ni siquiera para mirarles, mucho menos para encararles y explicarles qué era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Por eso, nada más llegar, me dirigí sin demora al despacho de la Capitana, sin pararme con nadie, sin dirigirme ni saludar siquiera a aquellos compañeros que mostraban su agrado por verme de vuelta en el cuartel junto con Nalya.

Henkara me invitó a entrar, detectando mi presencia mucho antes de que yo reuniera el valor necesario para expresar en palabras aquella verdad que dominaba mi vida y que aún no me había atrevido a pronunciar, ni siquiera entre sollozos, aquellas noches a solas mientras que cargaba con su cuerpo.

Tenía la impresión de que decirlo sería como darle más realidad aún a aquella pérdida, hacer que no tuviera marcha atrás. Decirlo me obligaría a aceptarlo… y eso era algo para lo que aún no estaba o no quería estar preparado.

El día que ingresé en la División, Arturo me había confesado que la especial habilidad de Henkara le resultaba un tanto intimidatoria, a pesar del carácter generalmente afable de nuestra líder. No cabía duda de que su presencia suponía una agobiante y continua amenaza a la que uno se terminaba acostumbrando, pero que seguía ahí presente. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su capacidad de leer mentes resultó el mayor de los alivios.

Se quedó durante escasamente un minuto mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Luego posó su mirada sobre el cadáver de Nalya y, finalmente, se volvió, silenciosa, hacia la ventana que daba al gran jardín, contemplando, al otro lado del estanque, el próximo y último destino del cuerpo de mi compañera, de mi amiga, de mi amada.

– Mañana – anunció, sin darse la vuelta. – Al mediodía. En el Panteón de los Héroes de la División.

Asentí levemente mientras dos suboficiales entraban discretamente y retiraban el cuerpo de Nalya para llevarlo a la enfermería divisional, lugar en el que reposarían sus restos hasta que llegara el momento de depositarlos en su tumba que, por un azar del destino, estaría justo al lado de la de Nakajima Kyo, el último oficial de alto rango fallecido en nuestra División y el único hombre al que Nalya se había permitido amar, aunque sólo fuera durante un instante de locura.

– Iré a…

– Irás a descansar – sugirió en un tono más bien exhortativo. – Te tomarás un baño relajante, despejarás tu mente y dejarás que sean los demás los que se preocupen. Lo necesitas.

– Gracias… – acerté a decir.

– No te quiero ver entrometiéndote en asuntos del Cuartel ni de la Academia hasta que pase el funeral – ordenó claramente. – ¿De acuerdo?

Salí del despacho en dirección al jardín tras acceder a su mandato. Andaba como si en mi mente no existiera nada más que mi refugio, el árbol donde me solía sentar a leer, escribir, meditar o, simplemente, ver pasar el tiempo. Allí era donde le había confesado a Nalya mi amor, un amor que sabía que nunca sería correspondido, pero que la veneraba fielmente. Allí había recibido de ella el encargo de educar a su hijo…

Me aferré por un momento a aquellos recuerdos, consciente de que supondría retrasar el momento en que aceptara su pérdida y la dejar a irse de verdad. Me perdí en mi memoria y, de alguna forma, volví al pasado.

Me vi de nuevo entrando por primera vez en la Academia, cuando la conocí siendo ambos todavía demasiado jóvenes y sin saber lo mucho que nos había unido ya por aquel entonces el destino, como discípulos que éramos de Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo. Luego los años de Academia, el examen de graduación, el entierro de mi alma, mi vuelta al Sereitei… Su presencia había marcado, de una u otra forma, completamente mi vida. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora?

– Me acabo de enterar de la noticia – escuché la voz de Bone desde la base del árbol. – Lo siento…

La voz de Bone temblaba, fruto de la emoción. Me di cuenta que no era el único que había mantenido una especial amistad con Nalya. Cuando ambos éramos académicos, se rumoreaba que entre ellos dos había habido algo. Cierto es que nunca había sucedido nada, pero no menos cierto era que, a pesar de que Bone no estaba dentro de nuestro círculo más íntimo, el ahora oficial de la Novena era de las pocas personas con las que se relacionaba Nalya fuera de Db, Krunzik, Gaby, yo… y pocos más.

Pero no sólo Bone. Db, Krunzik, Gaby, Yutaru… incluso Eliaz, quien había tratado de cortejarla cuando comenzábamos nuestro servicio como shinigamis. Todos habíamos guardado en nuestras vidas un lugar de preferencia para Nalya aún a pesar de su mal genio, de su frialdad y de las muchas trabas que ponía para que alguien consiguiera de veras llegarle al corazón.

– Yo también… – respondí, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y la voz igualmente temblorosa. – Yo también.

Como si entendiera mi estado de ánimo, o como si lo compartiera, se sentó en silencio en la base del árbol y dejó para el tiempo. Poco a poco, me fui acostumbrando a estar de vuelta en casa y decidí corresponder a su paciencia.

– ¿Cómo fue en el norte?

– La Capitana nos ha prohibido hablar de esto contigo hasta que pase todo lo del funeral.

– Algo así me ha dicho pero… ¿Es que os ha ido mal?

– No insistas…

– Pero… ¿por qué? – pregunté, comenzando a inquietarme. – Yo siempre te cuento todo… incluso lo que no debería.

Aquel burdo intento de chantaje parecía dar su fruto pero, justo cuando iba a comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado, divisé a lo lejos la figura de Gaby y de Kyo. No me explicaba cómo habían podido acceder al Sereitei ellos solos hasta que vi a mi madre, unos metros detrás, uniformada con su viejo traje de shinigami.

Me desentendí entonces de lo que fuera a decirme el subdirector de mi Departamento en la Academia y me dirigí hacia los recién llegados. Me abalancé literalmente sobre Kyo y lo abracé, disculpándome una y otra vez por mi impotencia. Ambos prorrumpimos en un desconsolado llanto. Nuestra esperanza, aquello que habíamos deseado durante los últimos seis años, se había esfumado. Ambos habíamos fracasado en nuestra espera.

– No fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa… – volví a insistir en mis disculpas.

– No… No te preocupes – dijo en un tono de madurez que nunca antes había percibido en él. – Tú no tienes la culpa.

Me separé de él y le miré fijamente a los ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que había crecido. Siempre lo había visto como un niño… y su cuerpo aún no se había desarrollado completamente, pero ya mostraba signos de una madurez impresionante. No en vano, pocas semanas después ingresaría en la Academia.

– Lo superaremos – sonrió. – Ya lo verás.

Es curioso como a veces unas simples palabras tan sencillas pueden conseguir lo que los grandes discursos y las grandes reflexiones no lograban. Nalya no se había ido para siempre. Aquella sonrisa infantil me había devuelto la esperanza. No sólo porque comenzaba a darme cuenta de que, si yo había vuelto de entre los muertos, ella también podría hacerlo… No sólo por eso. Lo más importante era que su hijo, Uchiha Kyo, su verdadero legado, estaba ahí.

Su confianza, su esperanza y su recién descubierta madurez fueron como un soplo de aire fresco que me permitió abrir por fin los ojos y darme cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado en aquellos días. Ni estaba solo, ni el mundo se desmoronaba, ni todo era un sinsentido. Ahora más que nunca todo parecía tener más sentido.

– No va a ser en vano – murmuré tratando de esbozar la misma sonrisa confiada del niño. – No va a ser en vano.

Llegó el atardecer, pasó la noche y se abrió la mañana en un ambiente luctuoso. Durante toda la noche no habían parado de llegar mensajes de condolencia al despacho de la Capitana, pero lo más sorprendente fue la gran cantidad de gente que se personó en el acto fúnebre para despedirse en persona de Nalya.

De algún modo, la mujer de hielo, famosa en todo el Sereitei por sus escasas dotes para socializar, había llegado ocupar un lugar en el corazón de muchísima gente, más de lo que hubiese esperado. Allí estábamos todos los miembros de la Novena División, pero también una nutrida representación de muchas otras divisiones.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue que, para aquel acto, aparecieran en el Panteón de la División muchos que ya no pertenecían al Sereitei, que habían decidido hacer su vida lejos de allí. Mi familia y los Wolf, incluidos Uwe, el lugarteniente de Banisher y confidente de Kaiser, Yuki, mi madrina, y Uxío, mi padre adoptivo… pero también Kuroda, su primera capitana, Data, que en cierto modo ocupó el lugar de Kyo como su mentor en el corto periodo en que había sido maestra de Kidou en la Academia, Yutaru, compañera de fatigas estudiantiles, e incluso su némesis, Pandora, a quien le unía aquella extraña relación entre el amor y el odio, habían decidido regresar a la Sociedad de Almas para despedirla por todo lo alto.

El funeral siguió los cánones que establecía el protocolo para una ceremonia así. Allí, en el Panteón de los Héroes de la División, descansaban los más altos oficiales de nuestro Escuadrón que no habían portado sobre sus hombros la capa blanca que los acreditaba como nuestros Capitanes. El recinto era una copia, aunque en reducido, del gran mausoleo homónimo que se encontraba en el centro del Sereitei y velaba los restos de los Capitanes caídos, entre ellos los de mi abuelo.

En el centro, como en la ocasión en que habíamos acudido al sepelio de Akano Kumaru, estaba colocada Vilnya sobre un pequeño pedestal no tan ostentoso como el que había soportado a Nottung casi dos décadas atrás. La ceremonia no fue tan espectacular como aquella, pero Nalya recibió los honores merecidos, como correspondía a un oficial de su rango.

Todo el ritual transcurrió de una forma muy parecida. A una señal de la Capitana, los suboficiales de la División, entre los que se encontraba Irah, cargaron sobre sus hombros el féretro de ébano, la última morada de Nalya, y la posaron sobre un pequeño altar. Un discurso panegírico de Henkara precedió a la sepultura definitiva, junto a Nakajima Kyo.

Acabado el acto, la gente comenzó a marcharse. No fueron pocos los que pasaron ante mí para darme sus condolencias, muchos de los cuales tenían la extraña impresión de que era yo el padre del niño de cuya educación ahora era responsable. No me esforcé en aclarar ese punto, no era el momento.

– Cualquier cosa que necesites… – murmuró Kuniko cuando, acompañada por Gaijin, salía del recinto.

– Gracias, Kuni – sonreí. – Estaré bien…

Ofrecimientos como aquel se repitieron hasta que el grueso de la comitiva fúnebre abandonó el lugar. Allí permanecimos solamente los oficiales de la División, los que habían retornado al Sereitei para la ocasión, Db y Krunzik.

Noté como si, pasado el momento, comenzaran a fallarme las fuerzas. Me acerqué a una de las paredes y me dejé caer. Sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente hacia el nicho de Nalya, me abstraje completamente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sólo volví a la realidad cuando la voz de mi madre me llamó mi atención para indicarme que se llevarían a Kyo a la mansión para que yo esta noche pudiera relajarme y tomármela a mi gusto.

Al final, bien entrada la noche, me quedé solo allí, en la penumbra. Sólo unas pocas velas concentradas alrededor de la recién estrenada lápida, iluminaban el cuarto con una titilante y mortecina esfera de luz que se difuminaba al acercarse de su fuente. Como un acto reflejo, me levanté y me senté de nuevo cerca de ella.

– Gracias – dije y mi voz sonó como un grito al romper el profundo silencio que imperaba en el lugar. – Sé que te lo he dicho tantas veces que he desgastado la palabra, pero… es lo único que sé decirte. Tú… le diste sentido a mi vida, me rescataste y me trajiste aquí… Y me dejaste ser alguien en tu vida… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Así que… eso, gracias…

Me puse en pie. Había llegado el momento de marcharse, pero no pretendía cerrar la puerta. Porque no todo había terminado, porque había mucho por lo que luchar, porque no podía dejar que aquella muerte fuera en vano, porque tenía una misión, la que ella me había encomendado.

– Es curioso – me reí. – Siempre quejándote de mis sermones y ahora… ya no sé qué decir. Pero no lo olvides… cuando sea necesario yo estaré ahí, igual que tú lo estuviste luego para mí. No lo olvides nunca.

Encaminé mis pasos hacia la salida, lentamente, reflexivo. Había muchas más cosas que querría decirle, pero no encontraba las palabras en aquel momento. Me detuve varias veces, pero los sonidos no salían de mi boca.

– Cumpliré mi promesa, no lo dudes. No olvides nunca lo mucho que te quiero – dije al fin, ya en la puerta, sin volver más que la cabeza hacia el lugar de la tumba. – Yo tampoco lo olvidaré.


	14. This is the dawning of a New Era

Akano 14 - This is the dawning of a new era

Como Director del Departamento de Historia, aquel año me tocaba, dar el discurso de bienvenida y apertura del curso. Siempre había sido Yvan mientras estuvo vivo el que se encargó de aquel cometido, ya que hacía décadas que la Academia no contaba con una dirección fija y era coordinada por los distintos Departamentos trabajando en conjunto, y nunca más nos había tocado después de su muerte.

Aunque aquel estaba pensado para ser un acto al que acudiera todo el mundo, el devenir de los tiempos había conseguido que aquello se convirtiera más bien en una formalidad que sólo reunía al claustro de profesores y ni siquiera en su totalidad.

Prepararlo me había dado, al menos, la excusa para abstraerme de aquellos luctuosos momentos posteriores a la muerte de Nalya y del revuelo que se había montado en el Sereitei a raíz de lo que había pasado en Yorokonde, que se había convertido en un gran secreto que aún no había llegado a conocer en su totalidad aún cuando yo había sido el que diseñara la estrategia.

Había habido cambios en muchas divisiones, motivados en general por la necesidad de reforzar los escuadrones que, se suponía, se presentarían en primera línea de batalla en caso de una guerra abierta.

Siguiendo ese espíritu, de nuestra División se habían marchado Ari, que había sido trasladada a la Undécima División, e Hisoka, que había sido destinado a la Tercera. A aquellas dos bajas se unía también la de nuestro Teniente, Chrno, desaparecido inmediatamente después del funeral por mi amiga.

Para compensar aquel movimiento, Db había sido reasignado a nuestro escuadrón, abandonando así la capitanía en funciones de la Décima División que ostentaba desde el cese de Yuta y el exilio de los oficiales de más rango de aquel grupo.

Pero no sólo los cambios nos afectaban a nosotros. Muchos de los oficiales de otras divisiones eran trasladados a la Tercera, la Undécima o la Decimotercera, incluidos aquellos que parecían inamovibles de sus puestos. Así, Raylon, de la Sexta, o Lone, el antiguo Capitán de la Séptima División hasta que había renunciado al cargo unos años antes a favor de Hanataroü, habían sido trasladados a la Decimotercera, bajo las órdenes de la Capitana Ela.

Llegó el día en que debía pronunciar mi discurso. Como era de esperar, los Directores de Departamento y muchos de los profesores, aunque no todos, eran mi única audiencia. Ya ni siquiera se invitaba a los alumnos así que no me sorprendí siquiera mientras me encaminaba al estrado y los miraba fijamente los rostros de los allí presentes.

Había preparado un discurso muy protocolario y solemne en el que exaltaba los valores de la Academia, pero que no se salía de lo que se podría llamar el guión establecido y que prácticamente nunca había variado en los años que llevaba allí… Sin embargo parecía ya pasado de moda y… ajeno a la realidad.

Dejé los papeles a un lado, dispuesto a olvidarme de lo que había escrito y respiré profundamente antes de comenzar mi alocución saltándome los debidos saludos que marcaba el protocolo y pasando directamente a la idea que me rondaba la cabeza desde hacía varios días y que no me había atrevido a pasar por escrito.

– Vivimos tiempos recios – comencé, cogiendo a todos de sorpresa al haberme saltado el guión establecido. – Vivimos tiempos recios en los que la dirección que tomemos ahora marcará el destino de generaciones y generaciones de Shinigamis… si es que llega a haberlas.

Muchos de los presentes, que parecían estar allí simplemente por cumplir, comenzaron a atender al ver que no se trataba de lo mismo que se hacía siempre. Otros, los más conservadores, menearon la cabeza en señal de desaprobación o como si ya se temieran que el excéntrico Director del Departamento de Historia volvería con alguna de sus teorías estrambóticas, como aquellas que ya tenía cuando era su alumno.

– Los sucesos que hemos vivido este último mes y de los que supongo que estáis enterados, aunque sea de una manera muy general debido al secreto que se ha cernido sobre lo ocurrido, han tirado por la borda todas nuestras creencias acerca de nuestra seguridad que habíamos tenido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

»"No es la primera vez que nos atacan", diréis algunos. Tenéis razón, no es la primera vez y, probablemente, tampoco será la última aunque yo esté equivocado en mis presagios – continué. – En cualquier caso… no nos hemos reunido aquí para hablar de cómo gobernar el Sereitei, eso es competencia de los cuarenta y seis sabios.

»Estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra noble y venerable institución académica. Hablemos de futuro – sonreí. – Es curioso, ¿verdad? Un profesor de historia hablando del futuro… eso sería más propio, aunque en otros términos, de mis queridos amigos del Departamento Tecnológico. Estoy seguro de que mi estimadísimo profesor Deiss nunca cometería una imprudencia como esta…

»Pero también estoy seguro de que sois conscientes de que las imprudencias y yo solemos ser buenos compañeros… especialmente los que habéis sido mis profesores – bromeé. – Así que… ¿por qué no? Hablemos de futuro.

»¿Qué nos depara el tiempo que viene? ¿Qué podemos o debemos esperar? – pregunté de un modo retórico. – Os lo dije al comienzo, vienen tiempos recios: guerra, crisis… quién sabe si algo peor. Lo cierto es que sería temerario incluso para mí hacer un vaticinio acerca de lo que vendrá, porque nadie conoce lo que está escrito en los corazones cambiantes de los hombres.

»Es necesario que nos preparemos, en cualquier caso, frente a cualquier adversidad – advertí. – Lo sabéis, llevo tiempo estudiando una de las mayores amenazas que han azotado al Sereitei desde que tenemos datos. Os puedo asegurar que lo que sucedió en la comarca conocida como Yorokonde y lo que he podido averiguar en los últimos meses me hacen vaticinar algo mucho peor que la simple amenaza de un grupo terrorista – sentencié, procurando imprimir a mis palabras un tono misterioso. – ¿Qué? No lo sé… pero espero averiguarlo a no muy tardar. Pero dejo esto encima de la mesa… ¿Es el grupo terrorista conocido como Nadie nuestro verdadero enemigo… o es que hay algo más, mucho más de lo que nos hemos atrevido a soñar?

Suspendí el hilo del discurso, buscando un efecto en las miradas de mis compañeros. Las reacciones eran bien diversas. Bone se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como queriendo indicar que había ido demasiado lejos incluso para mí, Db escuchaba entusiasmado como si de otra de mis historias surrealistas se tratase, el profesor Nakatoni, Director del Departamento de Almas y Capitán de la Quinta División, me miraba réprobo…

No estaba cumpliendo mi objetivo. Lo sabía. Me había desviado del tema central de lo que pretendía exponer y me había entretenido demasiado en exponer unos detalles que sólo parecían tener sentido para mí. A muchos podría explicárselo mucho más detalladamente después, pero no en un ámbito como aquel. Abandoné el estrado, restándole solemnidad a lo que me quedaba de discurso, y me abrí de brazos al tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

– Lo sé, lo sé – admití, asintiendo. –No era esto lo que esperabais en un discurso de apertura. Seguramente os esperabais un elogio de la Academia, un recorrido por su historia o algo muy por el estilo. Eso es más o menos lo que había escrito en estos papeles – esgrimí el montón de hojas que había dejado en el atril.

»En cualquier caso… – resoplé. – Supongo que debería dejarme de teorías acerca del futuro más incierto y volver la mirada al presente, al pasado y al futuro más próximo. Sabéis perfectamente, cualquiera que haya asistido alguna vez a mis clases lo sabe, que tengo la firme convicción que sólo conociendo el pasado (conociéndolo, no construyéndolo a nuestro antojo) podemos entender el presente y preparar el futuro… Así que como mi pretensión con estas palabras era prevenir y hacer un llamamiento ante la posible (posible, no hipotética) llegada de tiempos peores y catastróficos, hablemos del pasado y preparemos el futuro.

»Esta nobilísima y antiquísima institución – retomé el discurso, imitando el tono solemne de los discursos habituales – la Academia, fue creada con el objetivo de formar en ella a los que, un día serían Shinigamis. Esa es nuestra misión, ese es nuestro objetivo pero… ¿Qué es un Shinigami?

»Un amigo mío me dijo una vez que los shinigamis somos los compañeros inseparables de la muerte – recordé una vez las palabras de Yonas. – Al fin y al cabo… somos los "dioses de la muerte". Sin embargo, yo aún diría más somos dioses de la vida. Sí, "de la vida", habéis oído bien. Porque nuestra socia es la muerte sólo a los ojos de los hombres mortales, pero nosotros sabemos que va mucho más allá, que esa muerte es, en realidad, vida…

»Así que… nuestro trabajo es forjar dioses o señores de la vida – recapitulé. – Pero eso no es algo que se consigue así, sin más, de la nada. Los shinigamis no aparecen por generación espontánea: son jóvenes, los más talentosos del Rukongai, a los que debemos convertir en señores de esa vida que pregoneros.

»Todos conocemos el Rukongai – afirmé. – Conocemos la miseria en la que se vive y conocemos o hemos vivido historias penosas, de miedo… Incluso la llegada de muchos a la Sociedad de Almas se produjo de una forma traumática. Yo me suicidé en el mundo mortal – señalé, mostrando los guantes que cubrían mis antebrazos – y no soy el único entre los presentes. Otros casi perecen devorados por un vacío…

»En resumen, la vida de estos jóvenes a los que debemos educar ha estado cargada de problemas. Si queremos aspirar a cumplir nuestra misión debemos fijarnos en todos estos aspectos, conocer de verdad a quiénes debemos formar y, sobre todo, realizar una formación integral, que aúne todas las dimensiones del proceso…

»Sí, una formación integral – insistí. – Una formación que escape, sin renunciar a potenciar las capacidades innatas de cada cual, a la excesiva especialización. No podemos permitirnos más bestias sanguinarias que sólo saben blandir una espada pero que sin ella son completamente inútiles – indiqué, parándome en la figura de los profesores de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – No podemos permitirnos endebles hechiceros incapaces de combatir a corta distancia… ni sabios directamente incapaces de combatir.

»Si queremos estar preparados todos nuestros shinigamis, nuestros alumnos, deben ser más que aptos en todas las disciplinas – sentencié. – Si su misión va a ser proteger esta tierra, si su misión será defender a quienes no pueden defenderse… Nada más necesario.

»Evidentemente, el conocimiento de siglos de experiencia nos dice que no hay dos shinigamis iguales – seguí. – Unos somos más aptos para una serie de disciplinas que otros. Pero eso no justifica que haya entre nosotros personas a las que les cuesta ejecutar artes demoníacas de niveles relativamente bajos, otros a los que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo les supone una seria desventaja sea cual sea el rival.

»¿Debemos permitirlo? O lo más importante, ¿cómo debemos conjugar formación integral con las capacidades de cada cual? Me limitaré a dejar planteada la pregunta porque el tiempo se podría agotar antes de encontrar la respuesta acertada – dije, evadiendo el mal trago de tener que proponer soluciones.

»Igualmente me gustaría advertir de un hecho en el que me he percatado en la reciente experiencia de la pérdida de Nalya – añadí. – Necesitamos potenciar el estudio de una de las áreas más denostadas de nuestros estudios: – paseé mis ojos por la sala hasta que topé con Xelloss – las artes médicas.

El Teniente de la Cuarta División, que dirigía el pequeño Departamento de Medicina que se encargaba las optativas necesarias para poder optar a ser un miembro de su escuadrón, se sonrió sorprendido de tal ocurrencia y aprobó con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

– No podemos depender de la Cuarta División en todas las ocasiones – alegué. – Muchas veces no llegarán a tiempo. Morir en batalla es un honor, sí, – acepté, ante las reacciones de algún miembro de la Undécima División que se encargaba del cuerpo a cuerpo – pero morir por morir es estúpido. Un combate más, una batalla más… Pero si ellos no están ahí para sacarnos las castañas del fuego… no habrá más batallas.

»Si aún queda alguien que considere esto que nos traemos un juego… – concluí, recorriendo la sala y los rostros de mi audiencia con la mirada. – El que aún piense eso… que sepa que el juego ha terminado. Es la hora de la verdad. Debemos construir nuestro edificio, nuestro futuro, sobre roca firme, con cimientos fuertes, no sobre arenas que se lleva el viento.

No quise prolongar el discurso, no tenía sentido. Entre muchos de los allí presentes, probablemente, había aumentado mi reputación de profeta de calamidades un tanto conspiranoico y apocalíptico. Tampoco me importaba esa fama; en cierto modo, hasta podría decirse que me la había ganado a pulso desde los sucesos posteriores a la muerte de mi abuelo.

Como era de esperar, las reacciones fueron muy diversas, a juzgar por los rostros de los espectadores, pero nadie eludió el protocolario aplauso que solía acompañar a la conclusión de las conferencias y que nada tenía que ver con si habían caído bien o mal en la audiencia.

Recogí con calma mis cosas y dejé tiempo para que la gente fuera abandonando la sala. Paseé mi mirada tranquilamente por el local antes de dirigirme lentamente a la puerta, paseando la mirada por el local y dándome cuenta de que el día siguiente ya comenzaban las clases y la rutina normal para un profesor como yo. A la salida, Db y Bone me esperaban para regresar juntos al Cuartel.

– Barbas… – murmuró Bone.

– Lo sé, lo sé – me reí. – Demasiado para estos viejos.

– ¿Pero estás seguro de lo que decías al principio? – preguntó Db. – Ya sabes… lo de los tiempos recios y tal y cual…

– ¿Seguro? – repliqué. – Define estar seguro… Si te refieres al tipo de seguridad que exigiría Soki a uno de sus subordinados… no. Son meras suposiciones que aún tengo que confirmar… pero es bastante probable que…

Algo de lo que tenía confirmar era el contenido del diario de Kumhard Åska, por si había algún detalle que, uniéndolo a los otros diarios que había recuperado y que abarcaban sus años de Capitán, pudiera arrojar luz sobre todo aquello, y para ello necesitaba de la ayuda de Eylinn para que me ayudara a aprender a leer las runas.

– ¿Cómo está Eylinn? – me interesé, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

– Aprobó el examen y lleva desde entonces en la Academia – respondió. – Fue duro… pero conseguimos que aprobara…

– ¿Duro? ¿No tiene talento?

– No, no es eso – aclaró rápidamente. – Pero no había oído hablar jamás del reiatsu ni había empuñado una espada en su vida. Hubo que empezar de cero.

– Ah, bueno…

– ¿De quién habláis? – preguntó Bone.

– De Eylinn – contestamos Db y yo al unísono.

La cara de póker de nuestro amigo dejó claro que no había llegado a conocer a la que sería su nueva alumna. Sus ojos iban de Db a mí y volvían al principio, escrutando nuestras palabras para saber a quién nos referíamos.

– Será tu nueva alumna este año – se lanzó el Director del Departamento de Kidoh. – Rido la encontró mientras estaba en el Rukongai…

– Una larga historia – intervine, ante la inminente pregunta. – Os lo explico todo más tarde, con todo delante, porque hay más cosas que os quiero contar. Así entendéis a lo que me refería antes.

– ¿Con todo delante?

– Nos reunimos en la Biblioteca del Cuartel después de la cena y os lo cuento todo, con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron y cambiamos de tema hasta que llegamos al Cuartel. Como quedamos, tras la cena nos juntamos los tres en el lugar indicado. Con los diarios de mi abuelo delante y el de Kumhard Åska pasando de mano en mano mientras ambos oficiales observaban las runas tan ininteligibles para ellos como para mí, les expliqué todo lo que había pasado desde que salí del Cuartel con el encargo de encontrar a Nalya, a excepción de una serie de detalles que decidí guardarme para otro momento, como lo de la abuela de mi madre o las historias acerca de los fundadores, el quid de la cuestión, que reservaba para más tarde.

– Lo tuyo es increíble – bufó divertido Bone. – Ahora va a resultar que tienes familia en medio Sereitei.

– No diría yo tanto – rebatí sonriente. – En cualquier caso lo importante no es eso… Heimdolf, el sacerdote del poblado, y Kaiser me contaron dos historias muy parecidas – expliqué. – Ambas hablan de los padres de sus pueblos y de una misión que les fue confiada.

Les conté, tal y como los había recibido, los dos relatos y esperé a que ellos mismos sacaran sus conclusiones. Db permanecía reflexivo en su asiento, mientras Bone, cuya mente parecía bullir de actividad, se levantó frenéticamente en busca de la última edición del Gran Compendio de Historia que había elaborado Deiss hacía ya siglos y en cuya última revisión había intervenido yo activamente.

– Si lo que pienso es cierto… – silabeó Bone mientras pasaba las hojas – Y estoy seguro de que tú ya has pensado más o menos lo mismo… Entonces… – se paró en un viejo mapa, que databa de hacía milenios, probablemente del tiempo de los fundadores, lo que indicaba que se hacía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podía estar pasando. – Podría ser que… aquí, – señaló el extremo oeste, en el que, en un gran lago al que prácticamente se le podía considerar un mar confluían varios ríos – aquí – indicó los páramos del extremo oriente – o… bueno, en otros puntos encontremos vestigios de algo parecido.

– No te apresures – le corté. – Ya pareces yo…

Db, que se había mantenido en todo momento en un meditativo silencio, no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada que hirió de muerte la debida quietud que se debía mantener en aquel lugar mientras Bone se sentaba no muy convencido de la justicia de mi interrupción.

No es que estuviese equivocado, probablemente estuviera en lo cierto, a juzgar por los puntos que había señalado en el mapa. Para haber sido una reflexión cuasi-febril sus sugerencias parecían bastante razonables.

– No digo que esté mal – hablé, con una sonrisa. – Pero creo que no es momento de precipitarse.

– ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos quietos y esperemos a ver qué pasa? – exageró Headbone.

– No, hombre, no – repuse. – Sólo digo que no es plan de ir dando palos de ciego así porque sí.

– Si esto es verdad… – comenzó Db. – Si esto es verdad probablemente explique esa extraña magia de los Nadie.

Bone y yo nos giramos rápidamente hacia él. Desde que había conocido aquello había casi descartado a Nadie del primer puesto de mis preocupaciones. A excepción de su nombre, la organización se había difuminado en el imaginario colectivo y, con ella, la cuestión de aquella extraña hechicería arcana que me había preocupado durante bastante tiempo había quedado reducida a un vago recuerdo hasta que Db la rescató.

– ¡Eso es! – proclamé. – ¡Eso podría explicarlo! Db… te quiero.

– Deberíamos confirmarlo – apuntó Bone, que había decidido optar por la vía cauta después de su intervención anterior. – ¿Cómo?

– La clave para Nadie la tiene que seguir teniendo Eliaz – sentencié. – La cuestión es que todavía no ha conocido los secretos de su familia o… no quiere compartirlos. Tendría que hablar con él… pero estos días no tengo tiempo.

– Lo hago yo, que estos días no tengo clase – se ofreció. – Estamos reformando el campo de prácticas y no tenemos clase de Kidoh hasta dentro de una semana.

– ¡¿Vamos a meter a Eliaz en la investigación?! – protestó Bone.

– Es hijo de Sadoq Asharet… es imposible sacarlo fuera de la investigación – alegué, consciente de las eternas diferencias entre él y el heredero de los Ashartîm.

– Está bien – concedió Headbone. – Pero que conste mi queja… no me apetece aguantarle mucho.

– Está bien, está bien… – le di unas palmadas en la espalda. – Ya pasó…

– ¿Oficial Rido? – interrumpió un shinigami raso que, si mi memoria no me fallaba, estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta cuando llegamos. – Los Capitanes Sora y Nakatoni y el Teniente Xelloss están esperándole en la puerta.

– ¿El maestro Nakatoni, Soki y Xelloss? – pregunté sorprendido, mirando a mis dos compañeros que se encogieron de hombros. – Tráelos hasta aquí, no los dejes fuera – sugerí.

Poco después llegaron los tres altos mandos y se reunieron conmigo en la Biblioteca. Db y Headbone se levantaron con la intención de dejarnos solos, pero Nakatoni les indicó que como concernía a la Academia era hasta conveniente que ellos permanecieran allí.

– He estado meditando sobre lo que has dicho esta tarde – rompió el silencio el Capitán de la Quinta División.

– Sé que pudo sonar fuerte a tus oídos, Josuke…

– Lo hizo – me interrumpió, recuperando ese viejo hábito de llevar él siempre la iniciativa en las conversaciones. – Pero su fuerza no quiere decir que me haya parecido mal… sólo chocante.

– Eso es un halago viniendo de ti – nos reímos a la vez Bone y yo.

– La cuestión es la siguiente: – intervino Soki, que seguramente deseaba regresar cuanto antes a su Cuartel y descansar, su actividad favorita – hace unas semanas que la Cámara de los 46 nos instó a elegir un Director para la Academia. Josuke era nuestra principal opción.

– ¿"Era"? – preguntó Db.

– Hasta esta tarde – concluyó Xelloss.

– Ya veo por dónde van los tiros y no me gusta…

– Eres el más indicado – sentenció, para mi sorpresa, el hombre con quien más problemas había tenido durante mi etapa como académico. – Y lo que dijiste hoy lo demuestra.

– Rechacé hace años encargarme del puesto de Deiss en el programa de prácticas porque eran demasiadas responsabilidades…

– Alguien tiene que encargarse.

– Tú, por ejemplo, Josuke…

– Yo estoy viejo y soy Capitán – alegó. – Debes ser tú.

– No puedo renunciar a mis clases – objeté.

– No tendrás que hacerlo – explicó Xelloss. – Seguirás siendo profesor, aunque te librarías de la Dirección del Departamento – añadió mirando hacia Bone.

– Tres Departamentos te apoyan – apuntó Soki. – Josuke, Xelloss y yo ya lo hemos hablado, Mitsuko lo secundará, ya lo he hablado con ella.

– Cuatro – se sumó Db. – Kidoh también se apunta.

– Sólo faltaría Cuerpo a Cuerpo e Historia…

– Yo no pienso votar a mi favor – señalé.

– No hará falta, cuatro de seis…

– ¿Me dejáis pensarlo por lo menos?

– El nombramiento se hará oficialmente la semana que viene en el claustro de profesores – anunció Josuke. – Medítalo… pero nuestra postura es firme.

– O sea… que no tengo mucha opción.

Me levanté de aquella improvisada reunión entre asustado, consternado y contento. Contento porque parecía que habíamos conseguido avanzar en nuestro conocimiento de la situación, no mucho, pero compartir mis hipótesis con mis dos compañeros me había ayudado a estructurarme y habíamos ampliado nuestro campo de búsqueda.

Consternado porque no conseguía hacerme a la idea de lo que me esperaría a partir de entonces. ¿Director de la Academia? Estaba convencido de que aquel puesto no estaba hecho para mí. Era demasiada responsabilidad y no sabía si estaría capacitado para asumirla. Pero parecía que no había forma de convencer a mis valedores de que estaban equivocados.

Pero dominaba aquella especie de temor que había surgido de repente al volver Nadie al primer plano de nuestra ecuación, una ecuación que nunca había llegado a abandonar, pero en la que durante un tiempo había pasado desapercibida.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de mi habitación y descubrirla, por primera vez en seis años, completamente vacía, me hizo pensar en que todo aquello eran preocupaciones vanas. Kyo ya dormía en la Academia y mañana comenzaba su andadura como shinigami, aunque fuera sólo en el grado del aspirante. El incipiente sentido paternal que había ido desarrollando desde que me había hecho cargo del pequeño me decía que nada importaba más.

Sin Nalya a mi lado, con mi ahijado comenzando en la Academia, con la perspectiva de una inesperada e indeseada promoción, con toda la historia cobrando una siniestra forma… fuera lo que fuera lo que nos preparaba el futuro, una cosa era cierta: un nuevo tiempo estaba comenzando.


	15. Reencuentro

Akano 15 - Reencuentro

Acaba de comenzar mi primera clase del curso con los alumnos de primer. Estaba hablándoles, como era habitual en aquellas ocasiones, de mi concepción de la historia, presentando los objetivos del curso y el programa de la asignatura cuando mi pensamiento voló de nuevo, como había hecho a lo largo de toda la mañana, a la reunión que habíamos mantenido la noche anterior con Nakatoni, Xelloss y Soki.

Me obligué a mí mismo a reconducir mi atención hacia la clase y repasé con la mirada el aula mientras explicaba cómo sería el desarrollo del curso. Me sorprendió, de alguna forma, que hubiera un solo sitio vacío en todo el salón. No es que fuera importante, había dado clase a aulas llenas y a aulas casi vacías, pero la unicidad de aquella ausencia despertó de algún modo mi curiosidad.

Con la excusa de ir conociendo a mis alumnos, decidí pasar lista, aunque el verdadero motivo era conocer la identidad del ausente: Kagemusha Kara. La verdad, no sirvió de mucho. Ninguno de los nombres de los ausentes era especial o tenía relación con nadie que yo conociera. No tenían resonancias históricas como tenía, por ejemplo, el de Ludwig Wolf, el hijo menor de Banisher que, misteriosamente (como todo lo que envolvía últimamente a aquella familia) había recalado en la Academia en el más absoluto de su secreto, patrocinado por su abuelo, que no había mencionado nada de aquello, ni siquiera a mí o a mis padres.

Estaba escribiendo unas cuantas fechas en la pizarra que deberían recordar y a punto de despedir a mis alumnos cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me indicó que la alumna ausente, había llegado al fin.

– Llega un poco tarde, ¿no cree, Kagemusha? – le reproché sin darme la vuelta en un tono entre amable y autoritario.

Me giré para saludarla de una forma un poco más amable. Aunque llevaba la cabeza gacha y no parecía atreverse a mirar al frente, el desnivel de la clase me permitió reconocerla y me embargó una profunda sorpresa. La impresión que me llevé al descubrir quién se ocultaba detrás de aquel nombre fue mayúscula. Era ella… ¡Era ella! ¿Habría llegado ya la hora?

Sí, no había duda. Se trataba de ella, de la niña a la que había estado esperando desde hacía ya veinte años. Pero no era la misma. Aunque su rostro seguía reflejando aquella inocencia primigenia que ya poseía el día en que la había encontrado encadenada en lo más alto de un edificio de ruinas en Kyoto, ahora estaba surcado también por las cicatrices que la vida que había llevado durante las últimas dos décadas en uno de los rincones más peligrosos y sanguinarios del Rukongai le habían infligido, unas cicatrices que no eran físicas, pero que su alma era incapaz de ocultar.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La mía, atónita; la suya, turbada. Estaba seguro de que ella me había reconocido a mí del mismo modo que yo la había reconocido a ella. Podía verlo claramente en aquellos grandes ojos que me miraban fijamente y en la expresión de su rostro.

Quizás le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Quizás la realización de un encuentro esperado e idealizado durante dos décadas supuso una carga insoportable que nubló su conciencia. O quizá, simplemente, lo que yo recordaba como algo agradable (la liberación de su alma de las cadenas que estaban a punto de desgarrarle el corazón) era para ella un recuerdo cargado de temor (la condena a la vida en el infierno del Yorokonde.

Me intenté acercar a ella para consolarle, para explicarle que todo por lo que hubiera podido pasar era ya cosa del pasado. Avanzaba lentamente, pero aquello sólo aumentó su confusión y las lágrimas afloraron en su rostro 

– Kage, ¿a dónde vas? – sonó una voz femenina al fondo de la clase.

De entre los bancos salió un joven académico, con el pelo castaño y encrespado que llevaba una cinta roja sobre la frente. Interpuso su brazo entre Kara y yo en una posición amenazante, como si me considerara un peligro del que debía proteger a su amiga.

– No se la acerque ni un paso más – me ordenó amenazante – No sé qué coño pretende pero la está jodiendo y eso no lo voy a permitir. ¡Kara, espérame afuera! – le gritó a su compañera.

– ¿Perdón? – le pregunté en un tono que correspondía al suyo. – Creo que eres tú el que se mete en mi camino…

– ¡Mi jodido nombre no le importa! – me gritó, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. – Pero dé un paso más y me importa una mierda que me echen de aquí. ¡Kara!

Obedeciendo a su exaltado amigo, el tal Kage, ella giró sobre sus pies y huyó despavorida. Su defensor la siguió inmediatamente a toda velocidad por el pasillo mientras en la clase comenzaba a formarse un murmullo que iba de lo sorprendido hasta lo irreverente. El duelo que se había producido un instante antes había conseguido que se forjaran todo tipo de opiniones y no había dejado a nadie indiferente.

– ¡Voy a por ellos, Profesor Akano! – exclamó un alumno de melena negra recogida en una trenza.

Sin esperar a una confirmación por mi parte salió de clase provocando una incipiente carcajada en algunos sectores a costa de mi minada autoridad. Corté de raíz aquella impertinente burla, dejando claro que era algo que no pensaba permitir bajo ningún concepto en mi clase y opté por recompensar su descaro apurando hasta el final la hora inaugural de la asignatura por primera vez en todos mis años de profesor pero, sin embargo, mi atención había salido corriendo de clase junto a aquella joven y me vi obligado a abandonar la tentativa de prolongar la lección.

Mientras salían los alumnos de clase, llamé a Kyo y le pedí que llamara a la muchacha a mi despacho en el Departamento de Historia esa tarde, cuando terminaran las clases. Sería menos violento así que irla a buscar yo mismo después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¡Rido! – me llamó la voz de Nakatoni Josuke mientras abandonaba el aula para tomar un pequeño respiro antes de la siguiente clase.

Un suspiro hastiado mientras me giraba debió dejarle claro que el tema que habíamos discutido la noche anterior seguía sin hacerme gracia pero que estaba resignado a no pelearme con la mitad de la plantilla de la Academia y, mucho menos, si aquello suponía forzar la situación hasta convertirla (como estaba seguro que pasaría si me enfrentaba a Josuke, que tenía pocos reparos en imponer su voluntad aunque fuera a la fuerza sobre aquellos que osaban llevarle la contraria) en una orden oficial del Gotei 13 o, incluso, de la Cámara de los 46.

El viejo maestro, uno de los más veteranos en la Academia, apuró ligeramente el paso mientras los alumnos, especialmente los más nuevos, se apartaban reverencialmente ante la capa blanca que lo distinguía como uno de los trece Capitanes. Sólo aquellos de los cursos más avanzados, que ya se habían acostumbrado a tener a uno de los Capitanes como profesor, lograron disimular un poco más el temor que les infundía uno de los más severos profesores que había dentro del claustro.

– Dime, Josuke – respondí cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar discretamente. – ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– Hablar contigo de lo de ayer.

– Tengo clase en cinco minutos – afirmé, tratando de aligerar la conversación sobre un tema que me incomodaba. – Si eres rápido, vale. Si no, tendrá que ser en este momento.

– Mejor ahora – dijo solemnemente. – Busca alguien que te sustituya…

– No, Josuke – rebatí. – Tengo clase en otro momento y…

– Preferiría no tener que decir esto como una orden de un Capitán – amenazó. – Preferiría considerarlo una invitación.

Resoplé, visiblemente molesto por su actitud. Tendría que ceder. Aunque él no fuera mi Capitán, seguía teniendo potestad sobre los oficiales por debajo de él. Aunque allí dentro fuéramos completamente homólogos, la capa blanca que descansaba sobre sus hombros le concedía una cierta autoridad sobre el resto de profesores, que no pasaban del rango de Tenientes (y ése era el caso único de Xelloss) que no dudaba en usar si era necesario.

– Está bien – cedí. – Déjame…

– ¿Te espero en mi despacho en cinco minutos? – preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

Asentí mientras me alejaba hacia el Departamento. Aunque fuera una clase de presentación del curso, no me hacía mucha gracia no ser yo quien la impartiera. Afortunadamente, la única persona libre en aquel momento no era otra que la que mejor me podía sustituir si se trataba de Historia reciente de la Sociedad de Almas: Alamez, una oficial de la Decimotercera División que había accedido al profesorado poco antes que yo y que se compaginaba conmigo para impartir las asignaturas de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

Aceptó gustosa la sustitución y yo pude encaminarme, menos animado, hacia el Departamento de Almas, el feudo académico de Nakatoni Josuke. Aquella sección de la Academia se ocupaba de todo lo relacionado con los distintos tipos de almas, desde el estudio de las características propias de cada clase de espíritus, hasta las Zampakutous, la metempsicosis o el tránsito entre los distintos mundos.

No había pisado muchas veces aquel recinto, que se encontraba en un edificio apartado del principal de la Academia, pero siempre que lo había hecho un escalofrío había recorrido mi espalda por lo siniestro de un lugar en el que, entre otras cosas, se investigaba acerca de la naturaleza de los hollows en estrecha colaboración con la Duodécima División.

Quizás fuera que algo de la putrefacta esencia de aquellas bestias salvajes e insaciables que eran nuestros mortales enemigos estuviera impregnada en aquellas paredes, pero no era, en cualquier caso, una sensación agradable.

– Bienvenido – me recibió el Capitán de la Quinta División. – Por favor, siéntate.

– Al grano, Josuke – le insté mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca que me ofrecía.

– Quería hablar de lo de ayer – explicó. – Reconozco que fuimos bruscos…

– Bastante – asentí. – Sabes que no me gusta para nada ese tipo de responsabilidad. Lo sabes perfectamente.

– Nadie mejor que yo – suspiró, aludiendo a los viejos tiempos. – Eres un líder nato, pero también eres anárquico, irresponsable, impulsivo, das prioridad a tus sentimientos sobre tu deber…

– Todo lo que has dicho es suficiente como para invalidar mi candidatura – alegué. – Así que no hay mucho más de que hablar…

– Realmente… Confío en que la gente cambia con el tiempo, ¿sabías? – continuó sin prestar atención a mi argumento. – Creo que he confundido el tiempo verbal… Más bien, quería decir que eras todo eso. Desde que volviste a la Sociedad de Almas… – comenzó a decir, aunque luego se paró, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con la misma ambigüedad que había demostrado al invitarme a reunirme con él en su despacho. – Realmente parece que la muerte te ha sentado muy bien.

– Realmente te divierte esa clase de comentarios, ¿verdad, Josuke?

– Oh… Vamos, vamos… – se disculpó de una forma un tanto teatral. – No era mi intención ofenderte… más bien todo lo contrario.

– Sí, ya… – repliqué cínico.

– Y bien… ¿has pensado en lo que te dijimos ayer?

– Casi no he dormido dándole vueltas – reconocí, en un tono crítico. – ¿Por qué ahora?

– Ya te lo explicamos, la Cámara de los 46…

–No, no – le interrumpí. – Habéis estado aplazando la decisión… ¿Cuánto? ¿Meses?

– Más o menos…

– ¿Entonces por qué la noche anterior a que comenzaran las clases? ¿Por qué no la semana pasada? ¿Por qué no a comienzos del verano?

– Porque no fue posible. No había un candidato que…

– ¿Y ahora sí? – le volví a cortar. – Vamos, Josuke, no me jodas… Los dos somos mayorcitos ya.

– La verdad es que no es una decisión muy popular – confesó. – La Academia funciona bien como estaba funcionando y no era necesario.

– Y les disteis largas. Hasta ahí lo entiendo pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

– Sabes bien que no es bueno enfrentarse a los cuarenta y seis. Así que…

– Que soy la solución de emergencia – completé la frase. – Mi discurso fue bonito e inspirador… así que yo mismo, ¿por qué no?

– No me gusta ese tono de reproche, Rido…

– Nunca te ha gustado – seguí. – ¿Por qué no tú? Eres Capitán, tienes jurisdicción sobre todos los profesores en función de eso… Por así decirlo, ya eres el "Director".

– El Director de la Academia no puede ser miembro del Gotei 13 – estableció. – Nunca lo ha sido.

– Eso no es vinculante.

– Me da igual – se encogió de hombros. – No seré yo el que… Acepta el puesto y punto, Rido. Si no…

– ¿Vuelves a amenazarme?

– Si no te lo impondrán desde el Gotei – terminó la frase. – Es mejor que la decisión sea íntegramente del claustro.

– Como si esto que estás haciendo fuera una decisión libre…

– Lo es… Sólo soy el portavoz – indicó. – Fue Xelloss el que te propuso ayer por la tarde y Mitsuko secundó la decisión. Ya oíste a Db…

– O sea, que no tengo elección…

– Podrías rechazarlo… pero a estas alturas ya ha sido informado el Gotei 13…

– ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿No era la semana que viene?!

– Sí, bueno… La semana que viene se hará oficial en la Junta de Gobierno, pero…

En la particular diplomacia de Josuke y del Gotei 13 en general, aquello significaba que no había remedio, que ya estaba todo hecho y que sólo restaba esperar a que se hiciera público y oficial que, a partir de ahora yo sería el máximo mandatario de la Academia y responsable de la formación de las futuras generaciones de Shinigamis.

Salí de su despacho sin siquiera darme cuenta de que estaba atravesando el mismo lugar que siempre me producía aquella extraña sensación como si estuviera penetrando en el mismísimo Hueco Mundo. Meditaba sobre la dirección a seguir en los próximos días, meses, años… haciéndome a la idea de que era inevitable el nombramiento del que iba a ser objeto.

Era ya la hora de comer, así que no entré en el edificio principal de la Academia, sino que me dirigí directamente al comedor. Allí me esperaban ya, como siempre, Xelloss, Bone y Mitsuko. Sólo faltaba Db para completar nuestro particular grupo, pero, en teoría, aquella semana no aparecería aún por la Academia. Por eso me sorprendí cuando lo vi entrar, ojeroso y bostezando en el gran salón mientras aún me servían la comida en aquel sistema de autoservicio.

– Buenos días… – saludó, visiblemente cansado.

– ¿Y tú? ¿No librabas?

– No te lo vas a imaginar – respondió. – Los obreros estuvieron trabajando toda la noche para que estuviese todo funcionando esta mañana… Me mandaron una mariposa infernal y…

– No pudiste poner ninguna excusa – completé. – Pues vaya jodienda…

– Malditos hábitos nocturnos de Eliaz… – se quejó mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

– ¿Fuiste entonces a su casa?

– ¿A casa de quién? – preguntó Mitsuko, que había captado la pregunta.

– A la tuya – respondí. – Tu marido no le dejó dormir y así está el pobre…

– ¿Pero no habías dicho que tenías libre?

– Tenía. Tú lo has dicho – bostezó. – Tenía… Más vale que cambies este tipo de cosas ahora que eres el que manda, ¿eh, Rido? – se giró hacia mí. – Por el bien de los prof… alumnos.

– ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Mitsuko, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si se hubiera recordado algo de pronto. – ¡Enhorabuena!

– Ya… – acepté la felicitación en un tono un tanto lacónico. – Gracias… Supongo.

– ¿Sigues con las mismas de ayer? – preguntó Xelloss. – Ni que te fueran a mandar a la cárcel…

– Os dije miles de veces que ese tipo de responsabilidades no me gustan nada – les recordé. – Por eso rechacé la coordinación de las prácticas, por eso no quiero aceptar esto – razoné. – Además, como si no tuviera demasiado trabajo ya con la Dirección del Departamento, ahora tendré más y tendré que vigilaros a vosotros… y a Josuke.

– Lo tienes cruzado… ¿Hace cuanto ya? – rió Xelloss.

– Mucho – terció Bone. – Pero es totalmente lógico, lo que el viejo le hizo a Rido no tiene nombre.

– Y lo peor de todo es la de precioso tiempo de investigación que voy a perder… – protesté y me giré hacia Db. – ¿Te sirvió de algo trasnochar, al menos?

– De nada – murmuró él en un tono neutro. – Si sabe algo no me lo quiere decir… Dice que tú tienes las mismas certezas que él.

– Genial – sonreí.

– ¿Genial? – se sorprendió Db. – He perdido una noche de sueño para… nada.

– No te creas… – le corregí. – Si él ha dicho certezas, lo ha dicho por algo. Tiene algo en mente seguro, alguna sospecha… Eso de por sí ya le estimula para investigar, pero si aún encima sabe que nosotros queremos averiguarlo se esforzará más… aunque sólo sea para la gloria de "prestarnos sus investigaciones".

– ¡Oye! – se quejó Mitsuko, entre divertida y ofendida. – Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi marido…

– Como si no lo conocieras tan bien como yo… – me reí. – Sabes que es así.

– ¿Qué andáis investigando? – preguntó el Teniente de la Cuarta División.

– Culturas y saberes antiguos – expliqué sin entrar en mayor detalle acerca de lo de los Fundadores. – Seguro que hay más pueblos como los Wolf y seguro que si los estudiamos conseguiremos entender mejor a Nadie…

– Eso sin olvidar que Nadie se construyó sobre los Ashartîm… o al menos ellos tuvieron una buena parte en la organización – concluyó Bone.

– ¿Nadie? – preguntó Xelloss. – Hace tiempo que pasó la amenaza.

– También pasaron siglos entre la caída de las casas nobles y la muerte de Rido – observó Bone.

– Y yo creo que puedo ayudaros… – susurró Mitsuko, que parecía pensativa, como si buscara en su memoria algo importante. Db, Bone y yo nos giramos hacia ella, expectantes. – Kazu… preguntarle a él, seguro que os ayuda.

– ¿Kazu el hermano de Ari?

– No es que hable mucho del tema, – continuó, después de asentir confirmando mi pregunta – pero mencionó algo acerca de unos escritos antiguos en una investigación en la que colaboramos.

– ¡Gracias, Bicha! – exclamé, sonriente, mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

– No me llames bicha…

Terminamos de comer y volví al despacho acompañado por Bone. Por el camino, me preguntaba acerca de mi reunión con Nakatoni, de la que se había enterado al irme a buscar a clase para comer y encontrarse en mi lugar a Alamez. Le confesé todas mis impresiones y recelos y, aunque él no sabía que decir, al menos me sirvió como desahogo.

– ¿Qué va a pasar con el Departamento?

– Me parece que voy a tener que elegir entre la Dirección y las clases – contesté. – Y si tengo que elegir creo que es obvio… Nombraré a Alamez directora – anuncié, deteniéndome para observar su reacción ante una noticia que lo desconcertaría.

– ¿A Alamez?

– Sí, lo estuve pensando mientras terminaba de hablar con Josuke – expliqué. – Es la más indicada para dirigir el Departamento de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

– "Historia" – precisó. – "Departamento de Historia".

– A eso iba – sonreí. – ¿Creía que me había olvidado de usted, Señor Director del nuevo Departamento de Estudios Mortales?

– ¿Qué?

– Es necesario… Hasta ahora estaban juntos porque… porque al no haber una cabeza no se podían hacer cambios de este tipo… pero ahora sí – le dije. – Aligerará la carga del departamento y os permitirá una mayor autonomía.

Elucubramos sobre el futuro un buen rato, sentados en las butacas de mi despacho delante de sendas tazas de té. Parecía él más ilusionado que yo con el giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Tanto que hasta se me ocurrió que podría redirigir hacia él mi candidatura, si no fuera porque una vez presentada al Gotei era irreversible.

Una media hora, o quizás más, después, unos timidísimos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron de nuestra conversación y me indicaron que la visita esperada ya había llegado. Pedí a Bone que abriera la puerta y me disculpara, pero que era una conversación importante. Así fue y el oficial de la Novena División nos dejó solos, sorprendido de que, ya el primer día, una alumna de primero asistiera al despacho de un profesor cuando era algo que le costaba hacer incluso a los alumnos más aplicados de sexto curso.

– ¿Eylinn?

– Er… sí… – contestó sorprendida por la extrañeza con que la miraba. – Db me dijo que estarías aquí. ¿Molesto?

– No… no… – sacudí la cabeza. – Es que…

– Esperabas a alguien…

– Exacto.

– A la chica de esta mañana, la de clase… – siguió adivinando, con una mirada pensativa. – No sé su nombre.

– Buena suposición – la felicité.

– No, estaba con Kyo cuando fue a darle el recado – sonrió, como si hubiera ganado una batalla. – No creo que venga.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Lo vi en su cara… Esas cosas se saben – sentenció. – ¿Por qué es tan especial?

– ¿Especial?

– Sí, especial. Se te nota – advirtió. – No es una alumna más…

– ¿Entre nosotros dos?

– Entre nosotros dos – confirmó.

– Pues… verás… – comencé. – Esto ocurrió hace veinte años más o menos…


	16. Conversaciones pendientes

Akano 16 - Conversaciones pendientes

Llegó el día elegido para la oficialización de mi nombramiento como Director de la Academia. Aunque comencé a trabajar en mi nuevo puesto inmediatamente tras la celebración del claustro en el que, como no podía ser de otra forma dada la influencia de los máximos escalafones de la jerarquía, se había decidido que sería yo quien gobernara la institución educativa, la ceremonia institucional se había retrasado una semana más.

Allí estaban los trece Capitanes, con sus Tenientes un metro por detrás, como mandaban los cánones. Había también un representante de la Cámara de los 46, cuyo número identificativo no recuerdo. Les acompañaban todos los profesores, con ánimo muy dispar ante lo que iba a suceder en unos instantes.

Una vez proclamado solemnemente el decreto por el cual se me instituía en mi nuevo cargo, como correspondía a aquellos ritos de rancio abolengo de los que tanto gustaba una buena parte de la jerarquía del Sereitei, se me impuso el haori anaranjado que distinguía a los miembros de la Academia y se me invitó a pronunciar un discurso que inaugurara mi nueva andadura.

Considerando las características de mi auditorio y de la ocasión, opté por un discurso rigurosa y, quizás, hasta excesivamente protocolario. Decidí, no obstante, que no había motivo para ocultar mi "programa de gobierno", pues todos lo conocían ya a través de los comentarios que había suscitado mi intervención en la apertura del curso.

Pasó otra semana y, terminadas las clases, me encontraba sentado en mi despacho, donde aún debía terminar de organizar cajas y cajas de libros y recuerdos que habían traído del anterior donde, posiblemente, ya se había instalado su nueva ocupante, escribiendo una carta destinada al Gotei 13 y a la Cámara de los 46. Tenía la mente embotada, así que me paré dediqué unos minutos a la meditación y a sacar de mi mente todas las sensaciones negativas que había ido acumulando en las dos semanas que llevaba ejerciendo como Director.

Observé el despacho. Este era mucho más grande, por lo que ofrecía mayores posibilidades, sobre todo para evitar las montañas de volúmenes y papeles sueltos que solían crecer de cuando en cuando sobre mi mesa o, incluso, alrededor de ella.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que, con todo el ajetreo, no había podido compartir más tiempo, como hubiera deseado, con aquella a la que había prometido proteger. Parecía no atreverse a venir a clase y no lograba averiguar su nombre. Sabía, en cualquier caso, que estaba en buenas manos. La Capitana Ela había asumido de una forma especial el cuidado de ella y, como se empeñaba en recordarme Bone, era la persona indicada para hacerlo.

Algo parecido pasaba con Kyo, cuyos progresos iniciales en la Academia impresionaban a los profesores, especialmente a los del Departamento de Kidou, hasta el punto de haber tenido que rechazar ya en varias ocasiones la posibilidad de diseñar un plan de estudios más apropiado para él.

No es que no fuera consciente del potencial del hijo de Nalya. Es más, era muy consciente de ello y por ello principalmente quería evitar un trato especial para él. Las personas con un gran poder suelen tender a la soberbia y a la altivez. No quería facilitar aquel proceso, sino precisamente el contrario.

Probablemente ocupara un puesto bastante alto en alguna División en cuanto se graduase, como otros "niños prodigio" que habían llegado al Sereitei. Sin ir muy lejos, la propia Krunzik era mucho más joven que todos nosotros. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba adelantar los plazos.

Si quería que la Academia fuera un proceso de formación global, eso implicaba que también tendría que ser un proceso de maduración interior. Y eso no lo lograría reduciendo el período de aprendizaje y poniendo las cosas sencillas.

A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que, aunque no fuera así, la gente consideraba que Uchiha Kyo era, realmente, Akano Kyo, es decir, mi propio hijo. Quizás la fantasía de haber tenido un hijo con Nalya y el hecho de no creer necesarias las explicaciones me había hecho no desmentir aquello. El caso era que no sería yo, y menos recién llegado al cargo, el que usara sus influencias para favorecer a un familiar.

Por lo menos, el hecho de haber pasado casi un siglo sin un Director había conseguido que los Departamentos hubieran conseguido una gran autonomía y una gran capacidad a la hora de llevar a cabo sus tareas, lo que simplificaba bastante mi cometido. Más bien era una especie de coordinador que debía que los objetivos generales de la Academia se cumplieran. 

Sin embargo, el mismo hecho de la ausencia de un mandatario por encima de los Departamentos había conseguido que desde algunos estamentos no se viera con buenos ojos mi labor. A veces, aún a pesar de lo poco que llevaba en mi cargo, había tenido que enfrentarme a algún profesor por no someterse a las directrices generales que tratábamos de imponer.

No sería una tarea sencilla. Eso estaba claro. Se trataba de cambiar una filosofía de trabajo muy arraigada y eso era siempre difícil, más aún cuando se trataba del Sereitei, una sociedad muy conservadora y poco amiga de los cambios. Incluso el principal promotor de mi candidatura a la Dirección, Nakatoni Josuke, había tratado de imponer su autoridad como Capitán frente a la mía como Director.

Precisamente por eso era por lo que estaba escribiendo la nota. Solicitaba a las máximas instituciones la necesidad de desvincular la Academia del Gotei 13 para poder garantizar la independencia necesaria de una institución como era aquella y evitar situaciones incómodas como las que habían ocurrir esas dos semanas.

Me había puesto a mirar por la ventana, contemplando "mis dominios" cuando Mitsuko llamó a la puerta de mi despacho y le hice entrar. Había sido ella la que nos había conseguido la próxima pista en nuestra investigación al posibilitarnos un nombre de quien poder obtener información. Sin embargo, su compañero Kazu había marchado en una misión de investigación y había estado casi un mes fuera.

– Kazu ha vuelto de la misión – me indicó.

– Entonces le dejaremos descansar esta noche – sonreí. – Después de tanto tiempo seguro que no le apetece nada que vayamos a interrogarle. ¿Puedes invitarle de mi parte para comer mañana?

– Sí, se lo diré ahora entonces – asintió mientras se daba la vuelta. – Tengo que ir a la División a comprobar unos resultados… Por cierto…

– Dime.

– Somos como hermanos, ¿no?

– ¿Eso es una proposición indecente? – bromeé, aunque a ella no le gustó esa referencia a los inicios de su relación con su marido. – Vale, lo retiro… Mi abuelo te puso a mi cargo y al de Eliaz como alumna, discípula o lo que fuera… así que más o menos sí.

– Vamos, que tenemos confianza para decirnos lo que sea – concluyó, mientras se sentaba.

– Claro – afirmé, comenzando a ponerme nervioso. – ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

– A Kyo…

– Ya se lo dije a Db. No pienso recortarle la estancia en la Academia – zanjé la discusión antes de que comenzara. – No insistáis, por favor.

– Lo sé y te comprendo – dijo. – Pero ten en cuenta esto… está perdiendo el tiempo en algunas asignaturas. Nalya y tú os encargasteis de que llegara aquí con mucho más nivel que el normal para los alumnos de primero.

– Pero también debe vivir lo que debe vivir – repuse. – La Academia no es sólo adquirir conocimientos.

– Perder el tiempo no es una forma de vivir – alegó. – Súbelo a tercero, aumenta sus tareas… Exígele lo que tiene que dar…

– No puedo hacer distinciones que…

– No es que no puedas, Rido – me cortó. – Es que debes hacerlas. Si no, tu plan de maduración se irá al traste.

– Lo pensaré…

– ¡Vale! – sonrió. – Oye… la semana que viene es el…

– El cumpleaños de Eliaz, lo sé – completé la frase por ella. – A las ocho en la mansión, ya me lo dijiste ayer y antes de ayer y el otro y el otro… No te preocupes…

La despedí con una sonrisa y la contemplé alejarse mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado en las más de dos décadas que llevaba conociéndola. Al principio era una joven tímida y en ocasiones bastante caprichosa, ahora era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que se le pusiera delante.

En ese mismo momento, una mariposa entraba por una rendija de la ventana y se posaba en mi dedo. Traía una noticia que llevaba esperando varias semanas, la autorización de la Cámara para acceder a uno de los documentos mejor custodiados del Sereitei: las Tablas de los Días Pasados, una colección de tablillas de madera negra en las que se narraba el fin del mundo pasado, la Gran Guerra y que estaba depositada en la biblioteca de la Cámara, lejos de ojos inexpertos.

Había sido gracias a aquellos documentos, encontrados hacía poco más de dos siglos en unas cuevas de una región montañosa del Distrito 51 Este, que conocíamos la historia de la Gran Guerra y del Gran Estallido. De hecho, sus últimas palabras habían resonado miles de veces desde entonces en las clases de la Academia:

"_Entonces yo, el Sabio de los Días, vi al Rey elevar su poderoso cetro y a los Vigilantes postrarse en el suelo entonando un canto. Vi que uno de los Vigilantes permanecía en pie y sostenía la gran piedra de la discordia sobre el gran abismo. El Rey abrió los ojos por primera vez y la piedra fue arrojada al gran abismo._

_Hubo un gran silencio y luego un sonido ensordecedor y la tierra se estremeció. Luego hubo una explosión y todo volvió a comenzar"_

Aquel hallazgo había supuesto un completo cambio, un antes y un después en la concepción de nuestra historia y había dado lugar a un intenso movimiento de búsqueda de más vestigios como aquel. Un movimiento que había sido realmente infructuoso, por otra parte, pues estaba basado en falsas convicciones, y que había permanecido restringido a los círculos más intelectuales de la Sociedad de Almas.

No tenía esperanza, sin embargo, de hallar nada nuevo. Había visto el documento original en dos ocasiones que lo habían expuesto en la Gran Biblioteca Central y había leído transcripciones muchísimas veces. Sabía más o menos de memoria todo su contenido, pero en aquellas condiciones se hacía casi obligatorio echar un vistazo para comprobar si los recientes descubrimientos arrojaban algo de luz sobre las palabras ya conocidas.

Me eché el haori sobre los hombros y me dirigí hacia el edificio de la Cámara de los 46, recogiendo antes la autorización que un mensajero había dejado en la secretaría de la Academia. Estaba lloviendo, aunque afortunadamente el trayecto entre el recinto educativo y el lugar por donde debía acceder hasta el corazón del Sereitei era corto y estaba bien resguardado.

Por el camino fui pensando en la reciente conversación con Mitsuko. Ella tenía razón, de eso no había duda. Kyo estaba perdiendo el tiempo más de lo que lo aprovechaba en la Academia. Sin embargo, y más en la posición en la que me encontraba ahora mismo, un trato especial hacia él podría atraer todo tipo de murmuraciones y, además, lograr conseguir el efecto contrario al que deseaba. No podía alimentar el ego de Kyo poniéndolo por encima de los demás pero tampoco podía dejarlo perder el tiempo… Definitivamente, debía hilar fino con todo aquello.

Mostré la autorización a uno de los guardias, miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales, que custodiaban la entrada al lugar. Una vez comprobada su autenticidad, uno de ellos se acercó a la puerta y susurró algo que no fui capaz de oír al interfono. Segundos más tarde, un ligero zumbido indicaba la apertura de la puerta.

Uno de los custodios del interior de la puerta me indicó que le siguiera. El pasillo por el que me condujo serpenteaba entre dos inmensas paredes de piedra y estaba iluminada por elegantes antorchas. Parecía realmente un sendero excavado en una roca, o que aprovechaba una hendidura entre aquellas dos grandes moles pétreas, y acababa en una estrecha y empinada escalera.

Superado el primer tramo de la ascensión, las paredes desaparecieron y me vi ascendiendo detrás de aquel hombre por una estrecha escalera que surcaba milagrosamente el vacío. Sólo intuir el abismo que se abría a los lados provocaba vértigo, una sensación que no abandoné hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera, a una enorme pasarela que comunicaba otra escalera descendente, a mi izquierda, con una puerta magníficamente labrada a mi derecha que era, según me indicó el guardia, la entrada a la Biblioteca privada de la Cámara de los 46.

Las dos magníficas hojas de madera estaban magníficamente labradas, representando, como pude comprobar al contemplarlas más de cerca, la historia de la fundación de la Cámara según constaba en las viejas leyendas heredadas de los antepasados. Las crucé y me encontré con un paisaje maravilloso.

Aquel lugar parecía el paraíso. Las paredes estaban revestidas por imponentes estanterías trabajadas con relieves y que contenían innumerables libros, muchos de ellos anteriores a los grandes autores de la Sociedad de Almas a juzgar por lo antiguos que parecían. El olor a papel que tanto me gustaba impregnaba el ambiente, en el que el murmullo del correr del agua en una fuente que gobernaba el centro de la estancia y que simulaba una cascada era lo único que rompía el más absoluto silencio.

No había nadie allí a excepción de una bibliotecaria. Posiblemente alertados por mi inminente aparición, los miembros de la Cámara, que debían permanecer en el mayor de los secretos, habían abandonado el lugar para evitar contravenir las exigencias de su status. La bibliotecaria iba uniformada como los representantes de aquella institución cuando visitaban el exterior, encapuchada, enmascarada y con un manto rojo que caía sobre sus hombros. Sólo su voz y sus manos hacían adivinar su sexo.

Sacó el documento, protegido en una caja de metacrilato para evitar cualquier problema en el transporte, de un pequeño archivo que había tras el mostrador y se dirigió a una mesa en la que depositó las Tablas y me indicó las normas que debía seguir escrupulosamente en el manejo.

Como ya esperaba, no encontré nada nuevo allí, aunque al menos había comprobado la falta de diferencias entre las transcripciones que había consultado y el original y había descartado la posibilidad de que allí hubiera algo encerrado que hubiera pasado por alto en mis estudios anteriores del texto.

Le indiqué a la bibliotecaria que había terminado y ella vino a recoger las Tablas. Me levanté y recorrí lentamente con la mirada todos los puntos del inmenso salón. Bajo la atenta mirada de la archivera, paseé por la biblioteca, imbuyéndome de todo aquello. Probablemente tardara mucho en volver allí, si es que alguna vez lo hacía… Había que aprovechar el momento.

Con un leve y discreto tosido y un gesto, se me indicó que la visita turística había terminado y me dirigí a la puerta. Atravesé la escalera, despidiéndome de los guardias y regresé a la Academia para dejar los útiles de trabajo que había llevado por si se daba el caso de tener que anotar algo.

Aquella noche tenía pensado descansar en casa de mis padres, a donde hacía bastante tiempo que no acudía, y, de paso, mantener una conversación con Kaiser que estaba pendiente desde antes de mi regreso. Pero antes de partir, ya puesto el sol me detuve frente al pabellón de las alumnas del primer curso. Entré hasta la recepción y mandé llamar a Eylinn.

– Señor Director – saludó ella protocolariamente al llegar al vestíbulo.

Con un gesto le pedí que me acompañara a dar un paseo por los jardines a la vez que la invitaba a pasar delante de mí. Afortunadamente, a pesar de la lluvia que había caído durante toda la tarde, había quedado una bonita noche libre de nubes, en la que sólo la brisa hacía que la temperatura fuera un poco más baja de lo deseable.

– ¿Qué tal el primer mes?

– Bien… supongo – contestó.

– No te veo muy convencida…

– Quiero viajar, Rido… – afirmó con cierto tono de urgencia. – Lo sabes de sobra… Conocer el Rukongai y…

– Lo sé – asentí, deteniendo su argumentación. – Pero tienes que aprender a defenderte, que no todo es tan tranquilo como el pueblo… Tienes todas las vacaciones de verano, ¿qué te parece? Yo mismo te acompañaré si quieres – le propuse.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confirmé. – Pero tú también tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

– Enseñarte a leer runas.

– Eso es – sonreí. – Así algún día podré ir a junto del viejo de Heimdolf y darle con un canto en los dientes… – la imité.

– ¡Eh! – me regañó entre risas. – ¡Eso debería decirlo yo!

– ¿Yo no puedo darle con un canto en los dientes a los viejos esos? – seguí con la broma.

– Está bien, está bien… Pero de mi abuelo me encargo yo – sentenció. – ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

– Por mí ahora mismo, pero tengo un poco de prisa – expliqué. – ¿Mañana después de las clases?

– Perfecto.

La acompañé de nuevo hasta la entrada del pabellón donde se alojaba y me encaminé hacia el Distrito 7 Oeste. Era un poco tarde cuando llegué, pero aún había luz en la gran sala donde, como era habitual, mi padre y Kaiser estaban enzarzados en una batalla sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Suspiré aliviado al ver al viejo Capitán en casa, pues en los últimos dos meses había pasado más tiempo fuera que en todos los años que lo había conocido juntos.

– Buenas noches – saludé a mi madre, antes de entrar en el salón.

La miré preocupado. La última vez que había estado con ella, hacía semanas, todavía no se había repuesto del todo desde lo acontecido en el Norte. Por suerte o por desgracia, no había encontrado a su abuela, pero aún así había averiguado muchas cosas acerca de su pasado que aún le costaba asimilar. Estaba siendo una digestión difícil para ella y parecía haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo sola. Ni mi padre ni yo éramos capaces de ayudarle en aquel trance.

Aquel día, sin embargo, parecía mucho más animada. Casi me obligó a comer algo mientras me preguntaba por la nueva vida que estaba empezando. Hizo una serie de observaciones estilísticas acerca del haori que me distinguía en mi nuevo cargo y luego se puso a hablar de Kyo, preguntándome cómo iba en la Academia.

Parecía que Gaby había pasado una pequeña temporada en casa últimamente y tener a su "hija" (aunque ahora supiera que ese parentesco, en otro grado, no era estrictamente ficticio) en casa con ella la había ayudado a comenzar a sobreponerse a la revelación de que por sus venas corría parte de la sangre de los lobos.

Estaba cansada, decía, así que se retiró pronto a cama, momento que aproveché para regresar al salón, donde el combate mental aún continuaba. Kaiser miraba concentrado el tablero, como si realmente estuviera aislado de todo lo que le rodeaba, mientras mi padre se levantaba a saludarme.

– Buenas noches, abuelo – dije, en tono burlón, tratando de provocar al ex Capitán.

– ¿Abuelo? – preguntó mi padre sin comprender.

– Si lo que querías es que pasara desapercibido, – alcé un poco más la voz tratando de llamar su atención – deberías haberle cambiado el nombre, viejo.

Él no respondió a aquella sarta de provocaciones, sino que seguía mirando fijamente el tablero, traspasándolo. Al final, un brillo en sus ojos indicó que ya había tenido suficiente. Cogió su reina y la movió hasta el lugar que debía ocupar el alfil del rey enemigo, entonces ocupado por un caballo.

– Mate – sonrió, entre triunfal y mezquino, poniéndose en pie y girándose hacia mí. – ¿Lo dices por Ludwig? ¿Quién te dijo que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto?

– Ya…

– ¿Damos un paseo?

Acepté con un movimiento de cabeza y él abrió la puerta quedaba a los jardines tras burlarse amistosamente de mi padre. Desapareció en la penumbra de la noche y yo lo seguí mientras mi padre se abalanzaba sobre el tablero en una inútil búsqueda de un movimiento que le permitiera cambiar las tornas de la situación.

– No es que quiera mantenerlo en secreto – insistió. – Simplemente no quiero llamar la atención sobre él. Tu abuelo…

– Mi abuelo estaba "muerto" cuando entré en la Academia – me anticipé.

– Iba a referirme a que no hizo nada por favorecer a tu padre… – me corrigió. – Estoy seguro de que influyó más sobre ti que sobre él – comentó, haciendo alusión a la alargada sombra de la traición que aún pesaba sobre él y sobre toda mi familia en el momento en el que ingresé por primera vez en la Academia. – A él incluso se lo hizo un poco más duro.

– Ya…

– Y seguro que ahora, con Kyo, tú también lo entiendes – apostilló. – ¿No es así?

Tuve que admitir con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica que así era. Yo mismo quería renunciar a ejercer mi influencia sobre él, aunque sabía que de alguna forma tendría que hacerlo, por su propio bien y por el del resto de sus compañeros.

– ¿Cómo le va?

– Es… complicado – admití. – Los profesores se quejan… Tiene un nivel demasiado avanzado para un alumno de primero.

– O sea que es un estorbo, en cierto modo – conjeturó. – No aprende nada en clase e intimida a sus compañeros con su nivel.

– Algo así – asentí. – En las asignaturas teóricas… Bueno, yo le contaba un poco la historia en forma de cuentos cuando era pequeño – dije con nostalgia. – Pero claro, en un cuento no puedes meter todo así que aún tiene bastante margen de aprendizaje… y en las áreas que no son de Historia más, por eso no hay problema – me encogí de hombros. – En combate… es magnífico, pero la Academia está acostumbrada a recibir a gente que ha llegado de los sitios más peligrosos y que se ha criado con un arma debajo del brazo – advertí. – Y este año, curiosamente, más…

– O sea, que el problema está en el Kidou – sentenció él, cortando mi disertación.

– Exacto – confirmé. – No es que en el Rukongai se aprenda mucho Kidou y él lo ha mamado desde pequeñito. Llegó a la Academia sabiendo ejecutar hechizos de nivel medio…

– Es hijo de quien es hijo – rió Kaiser.

– Supongo – le secundé, con cierta nostalgia.

– Te diré lo que tienes que hacer – se paró. – Adelántalo hasta el curso que Db crea conveniente en Kidou.

– Pero…

– Nunca vas a evitar las murmuraciones, Rido – señaló, adivinando de nuevo por donde iba a ir mi protesta. – Si la gente piensa que es tu hijo… lo va a hacer lo favorezcas o no. Y ya puestos a que lo hagan, que lo hagan con motivos, sobre todo si es lo que más va a beneficiar a Kyo.

– Como si fuera tan fácil – murmuré. – ¿Y qué hacemos cuando termine con el Kidou?

– Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él – anunció solemne. – En principio para entonces ya habrá crecido lo suficiente o sus compañeros habrán progresado hasta alcanzar un nivel similar y que no hará falta compensar nada, pero se me ocurre que yo podría hacerme cargo de él si fuera necesario.

– ¿Hacerte cargo de él? ¿Tú?

– He sido Capitán de una División – me recordó. – Más aún, he sido profesor. Puedo hacerlo.

– ¿Y qué harías con él?

– Disciplina, meditación, supervivencia…

– Lo pensaré, ¿vale? – propuse. – De todas formas no quería hablar contigo de Kyo.

– Lo sé – asintió. – ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?

– Sí. Sea lo que sea, sí.

– Tu abuelo no solía hablar mucho de su pasado – comenzó. – Al menos no de su pasado real. Si tenía un defecto era que no sabía mentir y cuando contaba historias de su pasado no era capaz de engañarme – sonrió. – Un día, cuando éramos académicos, se le escapó su verdadero nombre mientas paseábamos por estos mismos jardines… De aquellas los estudiantes vivían en sus propias casas y tu abuelo construyó esta… bueno una un poco más pequeña – apuntó, a modo de glosa. – Se corrigió casi automáticamente e hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada. Yo tampoco quise insistir más…

– Entiendo – murmuré. – Entonces no te dijo nada…

– Eso no es exactamente así – me advirtió. – Otro día mencionó así de pasado por qué había salido de su pueblo…

– ¿Lo de la profecía?

– Sí, lo de la profecía – afirmó. – Aquello nos unió mucho a los tres…

– ¿A los tres? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado. – ¿Te refieres a…?

– A Sadoq – respondió antes de que terminara la pregunta. – Éramos muy amigos y aquello nos unió bastante como te digo. Tres clanes, tres profecías… parecía el destino.

– ¿También había una profecía sobre la casa de los Ashartîm?

– Sí, algo así como que cuando se cumplieran las profecías ellos conseguirían el poder supremo… o algo así – comentó. – La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien, ya voy un poco viejo.

– ¿Y qué pasó luego?

– Los tres nos obsesionamos en aquel momento por las profecías – explicó. – Pero el paso del tiempo, la guerra, las responsabilidades… hicieron que tu abuelo y yo dejáramos de darle importancia.

– O sea, que Sadoq siguió con ello – adiviné.

– No sólo siguió con ello, se obsesionó hasta el punto de enloquecer.

– Posiblemente así nació Nadie – conjeturé. – Para que se cumpliera la profecía…

– Eso dijo tu abuelo una vez – sonrió en el mismo tono nostálgico que había adoptado durante toda la conversación. – Eso decía tu abuelo…

– Interesante… Una pregunta más.

– ¿Lo de su hermana?

– Sí, ¿la conociste? – inquirí. – Se llamaba Lilliandra…

– Nosotros la conocimos como Rin – apuntó dando a entender que sí.

– ¿Qué fue de ella?

– Se casó – respondió.

– ¿Se casó? – repliqué, como si aquello fuera un hecho sobrenatural. – ¿Con quién?

– Con Sadoq Asharet – sentenció.


	17. Marcando el territorio

‒ ¿Ves? ‒ comenté sonriente. ‒ Pase el tiempo que pase esta sigue siendo la mejor cerveza del mundo…

‒ Tampoco es para tanto…

‒ ¿Que no es para tanto? ‒ le espeté. ‒¿Es que aparte de la vista tienes mal el sentido del gusto, melón?

Bone decidió no discutir mi rotunda afirmación y le dio otro trago a la cerveza, apoyado a la barra con los codos y la espalda y observando el local. En un rincón, una banda de aficionados, aunque bastante buenos en general, versionaba canciones de toda la vida, casi obligándome a menear la cabeza al ritmo y, de vez en cuando, a cantar.

‒ ¿Ya vuelves a las andadas? ‒ me preguntó el Director del Departamento de Estudios humanos, señalando al cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

‒ Sabes que sólo fumo cuando me pongo el Gigai ‒ repliqué. ‒ Debe ser que estos tienen mono. Se vive bien de vacaciones, ¿verdad? ‒ sonreí, cambiando de tema.

‒ Sí, la verdad es que sí ‒ resopló. ‒ Una pena que ya pasado mañana tengamos clase.

‒ Tú, que no te gusta dar clase…

‒ Claro, como tú ahora tienes menos…

‒ ¡Eh, que yo te cambiaba el trabajo encantado de la vida! ‒ me defendí. ‒ Prefería mil veces el trabajo en la División que el de Director.

‒ Hablando de eso…

‒ No ha sido cosa mía, sino de la Cámara ‒ le paré. ‒ Así que… dejemos el temita, ¿vale? ‒ propuse. ‒ ¡Disfruta! ¡Aún nos quedan 5 horas aquí abajo y no es cuestión de joder la marrana hablando de esas cosas!

Refresqué la garganta con otro largo trago de cerveza, dando por terminada la discusión. Db volvía en ese momento del servicio, tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud que atestaba el local. Eché una mirada de soslayo a Bone y lo vi aún cabizbajo y pensativo, algo que no se correspondía para nada a lo que habíamos venido a hacer al mundo mortal.

‒ Además, estamos de celebración ‒ le recordé, señalándole con la botella. ‒ Así que ni que si Henkara se ha marchado, que si a mí me han trasladado o lo que sea… Tema zanjado ‒ sentencié. ‒ ¡Por el Teniente Pollo! ‒ brindé, cuando el recién nombrado segundo al mando de la Novena División llegó por fin hasta donde estábamos.

‒ ¡Eso! ‒ secundó Gaby, que había estado abstraída mirando al camarero y parecía haber sido llamada de nuevo a la realidad al haber invocado aquel apodo. ‒ ¡Por el Pollito!

‒ Cabrones ‒ rió entre dientes Db.

‒ Es que es mucho más fácil que "Teniente Debeeseesedebé" ‒ medio me excusé.

‒ También es verdad... ‒ sonrió.

Cerramos el local y caminamos aún un rato por la ciudad, sintiendo el aire fresco sobre los Gigais. Gaby se desenvolvía mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, fruto de sus años en aquel mundo viviendo como una mercenaria, y nos hacía un poco de cicerone. De todas formas, realmente viajábamos sin rumbo alguno, así que su labor era muy poco necesaria, aunque ella se empeñase en lo contrario. Al final tocó volver, Db abrió la Senkaimon y unos instantes después estábamos después de vuelta en el Sereitei, en uno de los jardines del que hasta hace no mucho había sido mi Cuartel.

‒ Bueno, en fin ‒ dije, estirándome. ‒ Hora de acostarse.

‒ ¡Oh, vamos! ‒ protestó Gaby. ‒ ¡Tengo un contacto en la…!

‒ Y yo acceso al whisky de Irah, pero ya es tarde ‒ la detuve, sonriente. ‒ Además, tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí ‒ apunté. ‒ Exilio, ¿recuerdas?

‒ ¡Pues la seguimos en casa!

‒ Déjalo, loba ‒ la tranquilizó Db. ‒ Vosotros no, pero yo mañana sí que curro… Bueno, hoy ‒ puntualizó, señalando hacia los primeros rayos del sol que comenzaban a apuntar por el este.

‒ Y yo debería seguir completando cosas de la mudanza ‒ añadí. ‒Aún me queda un par de viajes de libros en el Cuartel…

‒ Cierto, no sea que Arte los use para algún experimento raro… ‒ se rió el Teniente.

‒ O que Eliaz los haga explotar con un aparatito de los suyos ‒ se sumó la pequeña de los Wolf. ‒ En fin… Supongo que hoy tampoco duermes en casa, ¿no? ‒ suspiró ante mi asentimiento. ‒ En fin… ¡Saluda a mis sobrinitos!

‒ Teniendo en cuenta que los dos están en casa de mis padres… ‒ respondí. ‒ Mejor salúdalos tú de mi parte.

‒ Sí, bueno… Eso… ‒ rió.

La que un día, hacía ya algún tiempo, había sido la Tercera Oficial de la Décima División desapareció del Sereitei con una serie de rápidos movimientos mientras los tres la mirábamos en silencio y meneando la cabeza por lo despistada que era y lo loca que estaba. Headbone fue el siguiente en retirarse y en dirigirse al interior del Cuartel, saludando a los dos shinigami que hacían el turno de guardia por el camino.

‒ Tampoco vas a dormir en la Academia, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó Db.

‒ ¿Eh?

‒ Vamos, Rido, reconócelo ‒ insistió. ‒ Okita y yo te hemos visto más de una vez pasando la noche en el árbol que hay junto al estanque.

‒ Si es que sois unos cotillas ‒ bromeé, como quitándole hierro al asunto.

‒ Tienes que superarlo algún día… ‒ siguió él, con solemnidad. ‒ Ya ha pasado casi medio año.

‒ No te creas que no lo sé, pero vamos… ‒ protesté. ‒ ¡Es Nalya! Tú también tienes que…

‒ Yo y todos ‒ me cortó. ‒ Pero hay que seguir adelante, sobre todo ahora que tienes un puesto de tanta responsabilidad.

‒ En fin…

‒ Vete a la Academia, Rido.

‒ ¡Que sí, pesado, que sí!

Se habían frustrado mis deprimentes planes para aquella noche, así que decidí obedecer al más antiguo de mis amigos en el Sereitei y retirarme a mi nueva residencia en la Academia. A esas horas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eran vacaciones para los estudiantes, el recinto educativo era uno de los sitios más tranquilos de toda la ciudadela. Sólo un grupo de estudiantes, casi todos de primer curso, se había quedado a pasar allí el periodo vacacional, curiosamente ninguno de cuarto curso, en cuyo barracón tenía yo establecida mi residencia.

‒ Vete a cama, Rido ‒ me aconsejó Balmung, materializándose a mi derecha cuando se dio cuenta de que no era mi intención dirigirme a mi habitación.

‒ ¿Ahora también das órdenes?

‒ Bueno, una orden, una orden… ‒ se paró. ‒ Más bien es que está empezando a llover a cántaros y he descubierto alguna que otra gotera… Bastante importante, diría yo ‒ añadió, encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ ¿Quieres verlas?

‒ Vale, vale… ‒ repliqué, captando la indirecta. ‒ Pero, ¿qué quieres que le haga?

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒ me recriminó. ‒ ¿No te llegó con una vez que quieres una segunda? Creía que habíamos pasado esta fase, chaval.

‒ Estamos hablando de Nalya, ¿recuerdas? ‒ traté de recordarle. ‒Y esta vez es de verdad. No se trata de un… mundo inventado salido de tu imaginación. Es de verdad ‒ repetí, sombrío.

‒ ¿Y?

‒ ¿Cómo que "y"?

‒ "Y". Sí. "Y" ‒ contestó desafiante. ‒ En primer lugar, todo lo que te ocurrió en aquel lugar era tan real para ti como si fuera… real, valga la redundancia; y en segundo lugar, creía que te había servido de algo. Cuando estás con los demás sí ‒ siguió, con el mismo tono de reproche. ‒ Eres el mismo Rido de siempre y tal y cual… pero no hay dios que te soporte cuando te quedas solo.

‒ Bueno, solo, solo… ‒ le miré, con media sonrisa, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto y comprendiendo al mismo tiempo lo que quería decir.

‒ Ti xa me entendes ‒ respondió.

Una luz se encendió de repente en uno de los pabellones cercanos, el de primero, si no me equivocaba, y vi como unas siluetas se acercaban a la ventana para ver qué estaba pasando en el patio. Lo que me faltaba. De un salto trepé al tejado del edificio principal y me senté allí. La verdad, este año no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con los recién llegados, sobre todo después de aquella pequeña rebelión el primer día de clase.

‒ No creo que te hayan reconocido ‒ observó Balmung.

‒ Esto me pasa por estar hablando contigo ‒ le reproché. ‒Van a creer que soy una especie de loco…

‒ ¿Más aún?

‒ Desaparece ‒ le ordené.

Con una expresión de cierto fastidio, el espíritu obedeció y regresó a su morada. Yo aún me quedé allí arriba un buen rato, pensando en lo mucho que había de cierto en las palabras de Db y de Balmung. Tenía que seguir adelante. Ya lo había hecho en más de una ocasión. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás la muerte de Nalya, el abandonar la División, el nuevo trabajo, la vuelta de aquella cría, Kara, y el hecho de no haber podido hablar con ella aún… A lo mejor eran demasiadas cosas juntas con las que lidiar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo y sería capaz de hacerlo. Ya había podido sobreponerme a grandes varapalos en el pasado y lo haría en el futuro.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado el amanecer. Ya no tenía sentido ir a descansar cuando tenía tanto trabajo por hacer. No sólo tenía aún que trasladar libros de mi habitación del Cuartel al despacho que ahora ocupaba, a lo que se habían ofrecido a ayudar Eylinn y Kyo, sino que también tenía mucho papeleo que solucionar.

‒ Otra noche más sin dormir… ‒ murmuré, mientras entraba por la ventana.

‒ Pues eso va a ser malo para tu salud ‒ comentó una muy conocida voz desde el interior de la estancia.

‒ ¡Joder, qué susto! ‒ protesté. ‒ ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Allí estaba, con una taza de té en la mano y cómodamente recostado sobre la butaca, todo lo largo que era. Hacía tiempo que no le veía, pero estaba igual que siempre, con su larga y oscura melena recogida en una coleta y sus pequeñas gafas dominando su cara. En la mesa había dejado una carpeta que no dudé en abrir sin pedirle siquiera permiso. Confirmé que era lo que se suponía que era y la cerré.

‒ Gracias ‒ le sonreí.

‒ No es nada ‒ se encogió de hombros. ‒ Mucho de lo que hay ahí ya lo conoces así que…

‒ Bueno, siempre es bueno tener todas las cosas juntas ‒ repliqué.

‒ La verdad es que aún no he podido encontrar nada que sea realmente importante para esto ‒ confesó.

‒ ¿Aún no has encontrado la clave? ‒ pregunté, con cierto interés, mientras me servía una taza de té y me sentaba en la butaca que estaba delante de la suya.

‒ No ‒ admitió. ‒ Por eso he tardado tanto en traerte eso…

‒ Vaya ‒ suspiré. ‒ Bueno, tampoco corre demasiada prisa ‒sonreí de nuevo, tratando de animarle.

Realmente, estaba asombrado de la actitud que mantenía Eliaz en aquel momento. Su pose, su mirada, su tono… no eran los acostumbrados. Normalmente, cuando hablábamos de alguna investigación, especialmente si hacía alusión a Nadie y, por tanto, a su familia, siempre mantenía una actitud casi de prepotencia, de autoridad reconocida y orgullosa de serlo, un cierto aire de superioridad, aunque nunca lo adoptaba con intención de ofender a los demás. Sin embargo, aquel día, sus ojos, su expresión en general mostraban cierto cansancio y frustración, casi aburrimiento y resignación, aunque, de una forma u otra, dejaban entrever un brillo de decisión y de diversión. Era como si le fastidiara no haber dado aún con la solución a pesar del esfuerzo y, a la vez, estuviera encantado de haber encontrado un reto que él pudiera considerar "a su altura".

‒ Oye, por cierto ‒ cambié de tema, para ayudarle a que no se obsesionara.

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ Hace dos o tres meses mantuve una conversación con Kaiser…

‒ Creía que hablabais más a menudo ‒ bromeó. ‒ Al fin y al cabo vive en tu casa.

‒ Es la casa de mis padres ‒ le corregí. ‒ Y sí, hablamos a menudo, aunque últimamente está cada dos por tres de viaje… En fin, a lo que iba…

‒ Sorpréndeme ‒ sonrió, con la misma expresión de costumbre.

‒ ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

‒ ¿Mi… madre?

Incluso a mí me sorprendió la pregunta que acababa de hacerle a Eliaz. Si por un momento había detectado la misma sonrisa autosuficiente de siempre, ahora mismo había en su cara duda, nostalgia… casi diría que temor y pánico. No era aquella mi intención. Quería comentarle aquello que me había dicho Kaiser acerca de las profecías y de su padre. Pero aquel tema del posible parentesco entre Eliaz y yo también venía rondándome en la cabeza durante los últimos meses y, al fin, había salido inconscientemente.

En cualquier caso, no sabía si era la situación más adecuada. Yo era una de las personas que mejor le conocía y sabía bien que aquel era un tema más que peliagudo, pero mi subconsciente me había traicionado y allí estaba yo, mirándole, sin saber qué decir, mientras él me devolvía la mirada, examinándome por si me había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo y preguntándose a qué venía tan extraña pregunta en ese momento. Por aquella reacción, intuí que él tampoco sabía nada acerca del asunto.

‒ Sí… Tu madre ‒ insistí, tratando de ser delicado y rebajar poco a poco la tensión. ‒ ¿Sabes cuál era su nombre de soltera?

‒ ¿Nombre de soltera? ‒ preguntó, aún más inquieto. ‒ No… No… ‒ balbuceó mientras adquiría una expresión meditativa, tratando de recordar.

Temblaba casi como un niño pequeño, una reacción que nunca había observado en él. Había tocado una fibra sensible y ahora me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, porque lo había puesto en una situación complicada y no sabía cómo iba a responder. En serio que no lo había hecho consciente y voluntariamente, pero ahora no había marcha atrás… y aquel era un tema que algún día tendríamos que tratar.

‒ No… lo… s… sé ‒ confesó, al fin, con un largo suspiro. ‒ Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?

‒ Verás…

Ser Director de la Academia tenía algunas ventajas. Desde que Kaiser me había contado todo aquello acerca de las profecías, mi abuelo, su hermana, cómo se habían conocido y demás, me había entrado la curiosidad y me había puesto a rebuscar en los archivos. Afortunadamente, la Academia guardaba todos los expedientes desde su fundación, así que no me fue difícil dar con los de mis abuelos y sus amigos. Ahora conservaba copias de todos ellos en un archivador, bajo llave, en mi despacho.

‒ ¿Era esta tu madre? ‒ le pregunté, sacando la foto del expediente correspondiente y mostrándosela.

‒ S… ¡Sí! ‒ exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

‒ El nombre de soltera de tu madre era Rin ‒ le dije, señalando la portada de la carpeta. ‒ Akano Rin.

‒ ¿Ak… ano?

‒ Tu madre era la hermana pequeña de mi abuelo ‒ le sonreí. ‒ Así que eso nos deja como primos segundos, ¿no?

‒ Su… supongo que sí ‒ forzó una sonrisa.

‒ Bueno, he de confesarte que Akano Rin no era su verdadero nombre ‒ añadí.

Ya habiéndole desvelado la verdad sobre nuestro parentesco, supuse que lo mejor sería contarle todo. Le dejé leer el expediente de su madre, donde descubrió que había estado afectada por una enfermedad respiratoria bastante grave que la había obligado a abandonar la Academia en un primer momento, aunque luego la había retomado y se había convertido en Teniente de la Cuarta División hasta que aquella misma enfermedad la había obligado a retirarse. Mientras tanto, yo le expliqué lo que sabía sobre los hermanos Åska, Kumhard y Lilliandra.

‒ Guau…

‒ Y este es sobre tu padre ‒ añadí, tendiéndole el expediente de Sadoq.

‒ Pero si mi padre no estuvo en… ‒ rebatió, aunque se detuvo al ver el expediente.

‒ Sí que estuvo ‒ confirmó una tercera voz, muy ufana. ‒ Yo estaba allí.

‒ ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! ‒ protesté. ‒ ¡¿Es que esto es la plaza del pueblo?!

‒ Venga, que no es para tanto ‒ saludó Gaby. ‒ Antes de que digas nada: estoy de acompañante de mi padre ‒ apostilló sonriente, en referencia a mi recomendación de que no se dejase ver mucho por el Sereitei, por si acaso. ‒ Así que no te preocupes.

‒ Pasad, anda, pasad… ‒ resoplé. ‒ Coged un té y sentaos.

Kaiser pasó directamente a la segunda parte de la invitación mientras su hija servía dos trazas de la humeante infusión. Durante más o menos una hora, o una hora y media, quizás, Eliaz acribilló al ex-Capitán a preguntas, sorprendido de que su padre no siempre hubiera sido tan malvado y mezquino como cuando él lo había conocido. Gaby escuchaba entusiasmada aquellas, "batallitas" y yo… he de confesar que no pude resistir la tentación de tomar alguna que otra nota que me pudiera ayudar a la investigación.

‒ Hay una cosa más… ‒ apunté al final.

‒ ¿Una cosa más? ‒ se sorprendió el oficial de la Novena División, que ya se había tranquilizado en buena medida. ‒ ¿Aún?

‒ Sí ‒ asentí. ‒ Está lo de la profecía…

‒ Cierto ‒ admitió Kaiser y comenzó a explicarle.

‒ Sé que es un montón de información que asimilar así de repente ‒ comenté, consciente del trago por el que debía estar pasando mi amigo. ‒ Espero que te ayude a dar con la clave.

‒ ¿Clave? ¿La clave de qué? ‒ se interesó Kaiser.

‒ ¡Director! ‒ nos interrumpió de sopetón un alumno que entró aceleradísimo en el despacho. ‒ ¡Director Akano!

Al pobre chaval la sangre le subió inmediatamente a la cabeza, que se puso como un tomate y parecía querer que se lo tragase la tierra. Normal, no preveía que pudiera estar reunido, y menos con personas de tanto prestigio como un ex-Capitán y el cabeza de familia de una de las casas nobles más influyentes en todo el Sereitei.

‒ Pasa, hombre, pasa ‒ le invité con una sonrisa. ‒ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

‒ Hay… Hay un problema en el patio ‒ explicó, tomando resuello. ‒ Están… atacando… a Akio y Ayame.

‒ ¿Akio y Ayame? ‒ le pregunté.

‒ Sí, de primero ‒ aclaró.

‒ ¿Pero otros compañeros?

‒ No… ‒ contestó Eliaz que se había acercado a la ventana. ‒ Los Mishima.

‒ ¿Mishima? ‒ preguntó Kaiser. ‒ ¿Por qué me suena tanto ese nombre?

‒ Es una casa de la nobleza rural ‒ nos aclaró el aristócrata, aunque pronunció la palabra "nobleza" con cierto desprecio. ‒ Mala gente. Las malas lenguas dicen que son esclavistas, pero por lo que parece son sólo rumores.

‒ ¿Y qué hacen atacando a dos alumnos? ‒ se interesó Gaby.

‒ Me importa una mierda sus motivos ‒ aseveré, levantándome y cogiendo a Balmung.

‒ Espera ‒ me paró la loba, maliciosa. ‒ Tú te llevas quejando todo el curso de que los de primero no te toman en serio por no sé qué historias que pasó en tu clase, ¿verdad? ‒ afirmó, a lo que yo tuve que asentir, muy a mi pesar. ‒ Pues dales un escarmiento.

‒ No voy a jugar con la vida de dos chavales sólo por alimentar mi ego ‒ le repliqué.

‒ No me refería a eso… ‒ sonrió maliciosa, echándome el haori anaranjado que me distinguía como director por encima de los hombros. ‒ Simplemente, vamos a dar un poco de espectáculo.

‒ Ya te pillo ‒ contestó Kaiser, con la misma expresión que su hija. ‒ A lo que te refieres es a…

‒ Estos tíos son unos mierdecillas ‒ apuntó Eliaz. ‒ No tendríamos ni que despeinarnos.

‒ Vamos a asustarlos un poquito ‒ me reí, captando sus intenciones al instante.

Bajamos caminando rápido hasta el patio anterior y nos paramos en la puerta. Inmediatamente, el área, que hasta entonces había estado bullendo de una creciente actividad, se silenció y todo se detuvo. Llevábamos gesto serio, cara de pocas bromas, y con esa misma expresión le hice señas a dos alumnos para que llevaran a las dos víctimas del ataque y a un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros que parecían haber salido a defenderse a un rincón seguro del patio.

‒ Vaya, vaya ‒ se rió bravuconamente uno de los asaltantes. ‒ Parece que ha llegado la autoridad.

‒ Mishima Kosho ‒ me aclaró al oído Eliaz. ‒ El líder del clan.

‒ ¡¿Qué deseaba?! ‒ grité, desde mi sitio, sin perder la compostura.

‒ Estos dos nos pertenecen ‒ contestó, señalando a Akio y a Ayame.

‒ Traedlos aquí ‒ me dirigí amablemente a los alumnos que custodiaban a los dos estudiantes. ‒ No veo ninguna marca. ¿Está seguro, lord Mishima, de que son estos y no otros?

‒ ¡No juegues conmigo, Shinigami!

‒ No es eso, hombre, no es eso ‒ le repliqué, despreocupado. ‒ ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Sí, soy un shinigami, pero mire usted por dónde que también soy el Director de esta Academia. Sabe lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

‒ ¡Me importa una mierda!

‒ Significa que está usted en mi casa ‒ continué, fingiendo ser amable. ‒ Así que le pediría, primero que se comportara con un poco de respeto.

Hice una seña con la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento de shumpa, tal y como todos habíamos acordado mientras bajábamos hasta allí, nos colocamos los cuatro frente a frente con los que parecían los líderes de aquel pequeño ejército de unos cincuenta hombres.

‒ Significa también que todos esos que ve usted con kimono blanco ‒ proseguí, señalando con Balmung, desenvainada, a todo el corro de alumnos que se había acercado más para escuchar la conversación ‒ están bajo mi protección. Porque ¿ve esta marca? ‒ le indiqué la marca que adornaba mi haori. ‒ Es la marca de la Academia.

‒ ¡Me importa una mierda, shinigami!

‒ Así que le importa una mierda ‒ me reí. ‒ Viejo, le importa una mierda.

‒ Pues démosle una lección ‒ contestó él.

Inmediatamente, los cuatro comenzamos a desprender violenta y deliberadamente grandes cantidades de reiatsu, que amenazaban con resquebrajar el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Eliaz, Gaby y Kaiser desenvainaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de combate. Muchos de los soldados de a pie que acompañaban a los Mishima huyeron despavoridos ante lo que creían que se les avecinaba. Sin embargo, aún nos quedaba nuestro puntazo final.

‒ Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra, ‒ conjuré ‒ ¡Balmung!

Al igual que yo, mis tres compañeros de farsa también invocaron la primera liberación de sus espadas. Eso provocó el pánico generalizado entre los asaltantes, que se dispersaron sin remedio a excepción de Kosho, el líder, una mujer morena de piel y de cabellos y un hombre joven que medio se escondía detrás de ellos.

‒ Vaya ‒ fingí decepción, mientras sellaba de nuevo a Balmung, al igual que lo hacían Eliaz y los demás. ‒ Parece que su ventaja numérica se ha esfumado, lord Mishima. Es una pena, hubiera sido divertido, ¿verdad?

Mi comentario produjo que algunos de los alumnos estallaran en unas tímidas carcajadas que poco a poco iban ganando intensidad a medida que se iban contagiando de unos a otros. Eso ocasionó un estallido de rabia en aquel señor feudal, que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

‒ Oh, no se ponga así ‒ bromeé un poco más. ‒ Le va a dar un ataque.

‒ ¡Mikane! ‒ gritó al fin, viendo que las risas continuaban aumentando.

‒ Sí, señor ‒ respondió sibilante la mujer, desenfundando.

‒ Bakudou 66 ‒ murmuré sin pensar, casi. ‒ Rokujyou Hojou.

Inmediatamente el hechizo hizo efecto sobre la morena y esta cayó al suelo atrapada en la barrera sin poder moverse. El siguiente en intentarlo fue el hombre que guardaba la espalda de Kosho. Utilizó una carga muy rudimentaria que Gaby paró con las manos desnudas antes de reducirlo y dejarlo inconsciente con una tan efectiva como rápida llave que hizo que la rabia en la cara de su líder se tornara en desesperación.

‒ Creo que es menor que coja a sus sicarios y se retire ‒ sugerí. ‒ Haré como que no ha pasado nada… Pero mejor que no vuelva, ¿vale?

Los cuatro nos dimos la vuelta dejando deliberadamente nuestra espalda desprotegida. Como si sintiera un impulso irrefrenable, Kosho se lanzó al ataque con el espadón que llevaba a su espalda. Realmente no supuso ningún problema situarme a su espalda usando shumpa y ponerle a Balmung en el cuello.

‒ Creí haberle invitado a abandonar mi territorio ‒ le susurré amenazante al oído. ‒ ¿Debería acompañarlo a usted y a sus amigos hasta la entrada?

‒ No… No hace falta ‒ contestó, tragando saliva.

‒ Por si acaso… Gaby, ¿te importa vigilar para que no se pierda?

‒ Encantada, hermanito.

‒ Y ahora sí ‒ suspiré para mis adentros. ‒ Llevad a los chicos a la enfermería a que les echen un vistazo ‒ ordené a unos alumnos de quinto que rondaban por allí.

‒ Sí, Director Akano.

‒ Ha estado bien, ¿verdad? ‒ rió Kaiser.

‒ Esto sí que es una buena manera de desahogarse ‒ correspondió Eliaz.

‒ Sí, la verdad ‒ me reí. ‒ La verdad es que hacer locuras de vez en cuando no viene mal.


	18. Nuevas pistas

‒ Es hora de marcharse, Rido.

‒ ¿Qué, ya? ‒ protesté, resoplando. ‒ En fin…

‒ No te veo con mucho ánimo ‒ rió.

‒No, la verdad es que no ‒me estiré mientras me levantaba. ‒ La verdad es que hoy me apetece ir a trabajar casi tanto como pegarme un tiro.

Me incliné sobre el tablero de ajedrez con un profundo suspiro y memoricé la posición de las fichas para poder retomar nuestro particular duelo cuando las circunstancias lo permitieran. La verdad, no me hacía ninguna gracia dejar la partida a medias, sobre todo cuando iba ganando, pero el deber me llamaba.

‒ No te quejes tanto ‒ contestó Balmung. ‒ Si en el fondo te gusta…

‒ Eso lo dices t…

Me detuve mirando la encarnación de mi espada con una expresión que quería significar que no hacía falta que dijera nada ante aquel comentario. Me eché el haori anaranjado que significaba mi nueva condición de Director a la espalda y me até el pelo en una coleta. Llovía, y así al menos sería menos molesto.

‒ Y sigue, y lleva semanas casi sin parar ‒ protesté. ‒ Supongo que algún día dejará de llover, ¿no?

‒ Venga, vamos, que casi es hora.

La voz del monje resonaba sólo dentro de mi cabeza, señal inequívoca de que ya había vuelto a su morada habitual en el monasterio y me hablaba desde allí. Salí al pasillo y tuve que enfrentarme un día más a la mirada desconfiada de los alumnos con los que me encontraba. A pesar de que ya llevaba algo más de una semana viviendo entre ellos, seguían sin entender o aceptar mi presencia. Y lo peor era que, con el tiempo que hacía, la construcción del nuevo barracón para profesores que habíamos proyectado se había visto forzada a detenerse.

‒ ¡Profesor Akano!

‒ Ahora no, Alland… ‒ contesté rutinariamente.

‒ ¡Pero…!

Todos los días la misma cantinela. Siempre se le rompía alguna tripa en el último momento y me llamaba desde su cuarto. Al final nunca era nada más que una burda excusa para interrumpir mi camino hacia las primeras horas de la mañana, así que lo mejor era evitar hacerle demasiado caso. Pasé de largo y atravesé el patio con un rápido shumpa para mojarme lo menos posible y así no colaborar a aumentar los motivos para las quejas de los empleados de mantenimiento acerca del estado en el que se encontraban las instalaciones de la Academia con tanta lluvia.

­– ¡Hey, Rido!

– Ahora no tengo tiempo, Bone – le repliqué, sin girarme. – Tengo una reunión en… Ah, pero si es contigo – me di la vuelta.

– Por eso te lo digo – asintió. – ¿Vamos?

– Vamos.

El primer plato fuerte del día era una tediosa reunión acerca de cómo ir acomodando los presupuestos en relación a los Departamentos de Historia y de Mundo Mortal, ya que la escisión del Área que dirigía mi antiguo compañero de División había llegado posteriormente a la aprobación de los últimos presupuestos. Afortunadamente, casi era puro trámite, pues habíamos trabajado tanto tiempo juntos, tanto nosotros dos como con Alamez, que no surgieron mayores complicaciones. Aún así… no pudimos evitar alargarnos y enredarnos en un mar de números y de partidas.

– Tengo clase ahora – se excusó la Directora del Departamento de Historia, en cuanto hubimos terminado.

– Hasta luego, Al – me despedí.

– Yo también tengo que marcharme – suspiró Bone, levantándose. – El pesado de Nakatoni quiere hablar conmigo de no sé qué – meneó la cabeza. – ¿Hoy no curras?

– Hoy no tengo clase – sonreí. – Pero aún así estoy de trabajo hasta aquí – comenté, llevándome la mano al cuello. – Y lo peor de todo es que siempre vendrá alguien para interrumpirme.

– El Capitán Sora quiere verle – anunció la voz de mi secretaria.

– ¿Ves? – le dije a Bone. – Hazle pasar.

– ¿Comemos juntos? – me propuso el Oficial de la Novena.

– S… Supongo que… – dudé. – Es que ahora mismo no sé si quedé con Kazu hoy o mañana… ¿Te lo digo cuando baje a clase?

– Si sigues estando con la cabeza en diez mil cosas… – sonrió. – ¡Eh, Soki! – saludó al recién llegado. – ¿Qué cuentas?

– Vengo a hablar con tu jefe – explicó el Capitán de la Duodécima División. – Rollos administrativos, ya sabes… Necesito vacaciones – se estiró.

– Serás vago… ¡Si acabas de venir! – le grité yo a modo de saludo. – Bone, te busco luego, ¿vale?

– Vale – contestó. – Os dejo. No rompáis nada, ¿vale?

– Que sí… – fingí cansancio. – ¿Una copa?

– No, gracias. No hace falta.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Pues cosas de nueves – bufó, mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas.

– ¿De nueves?

– Sí, que no dejáis de dar el coñazo – se quejó.

– Eh, a mí no me metas que llevo casi un mes fuera de la División – me defendí. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Entre que tú has ascendido y que Henkara se ha pirado… pues necesitan rellenar huecos – explicó.

– Es lógico – comenté. – Después de lo de este verano en el Yorokonde no hay ninguna División que pueda permitirse perder oficiales de…

– Mitsuko ha sido trasladada a la Novena – aclaró, directo al grano. – Así que venía más que nada a comentarte lo de las clases de…

– ¡¿Mitsuko?! ¡¿La bicha está en la División?! – reaccioné. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

– Es algo que se hizo oficial ayer por la tarde.

– Ah, bueno, hace un par de días que no la veo – murmuré. – El trabajo me estresa.

– Dímelo a mí – rió abiertamente. – La cuestión es… ¿las clases?

– ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

– Pues… ahora mismo no puedo prescindir de ninguno más de mis chavales el tiempo necesario como para hacerse cargo de la asignatura y…

– Ah, si es por eso… No hay ningún sitio donde se diga que el profesor deba ser miembro de la Duodécima División – le tranquilicé. – Simplemente, tienes que elegirlo tú.

– Entonces, ¿no hay ningún problema por que siga siendo ella?

– Ninguno – aseguré.

– Ah, entonces me quedo más tranquilo… – suspiró. – ¿Y qué es de tu vida que hacía tiempo que no te veía?

Estuvimos bastante rato hablando de la vida y de la muerte, hasta que llegó la hora de mi clase con los alumnos de primero, cuya actitud hacia mí había variado sustancialmente desde el incidente ocurrido durante las vacaciones. Al final, otra mañana más sin trabajar, y el papeleo se iba acumulando, lo que me obligaría a posponer mis investigaciones hasta ponerme al día con toda la burocracia.

– ¡Profesor Akano! – me llamó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo.

Levanté la cabeza hacia la voz y vi a Kazu que me saludaba con la mano desde lejos. Al final me había olvidado de comprobar en mi agenda si estaba libre o no para comer con Bone, pero la sola presencia del científico allí era una confirmación de la cita que tenía aquel mediodía.

– Llámame Rido – le dije al acercarme. – Ya no soy tu profesor.

– Lo… intentaré – sonrió tímidamente. – Siento haber pospuesto esta reunión tan…

– No pasa nada – sonreí. – Ahora tengo una clase y en una hora o así estoy libre. Si quieres, puedes esperarme en mi despacho.

– De acuerdo…

Cuando regresé al despacho, el shinigami de la Duodécima División ya estaba esperándome, tal y como le había indicado. Le ofrecí un vaso de algo de lo que tenía en el mueble-bar, pero se conformó con un poco de agua y me pidió que fuéramos directamente al grano, pues tenía trabajo pendiente en el Cuartel.

– ¿Por qué me ha llamado, Profesor?

– Verás, Kazu. Este último curso me he estado interesando por diversos grupos que viven dispersos por toda la Sociedad de Almas – expliqué, sin entrar en más detalles acerca de las profecías por el momento. – No están adscritos al régimen de distritos del Sereitei, pero, sin embargo, están entre nosotros… Son… clanes, cultos… Los Wolf, por ejemplo – añadí, tratando de poner un ejemplo que se estaba haciendo

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

– Según mi buena amiga Mitsuko parece que bastante – sonreí. – Al parecer tú podrías tener relación con un grupo que podría ser de interés para mi estudio.

– ¿Yo?

– Eso me han dicho…

El joven puso expresión neutra, como tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba contando. O quizás estaba decidiendo si debía o no compartir conmigo la información que yo entendía que él poseía. El caso es que se recostó sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, mirándome fijamente y dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua antes de dejarlo en la mesa en la misma actitud meditativa, esta vez con la vista clavada en el infinito.

– No te preocupes – rompí el hielo. – Quedará entre tú y yo… – traté de tranquilizarle. – Algunos de estos grupos también me tocan de cerca y no tengo ninguna intención de que los de arriba…

– Con todos los debidos respetos, Profesor… – me interrumpió. – Usted es ahora de los de arriba.

– Tienes razón, tienes razón – suspiré, esbozando una sonrisa. – En fin, ¿qué te parece si te dejo unos días para que lo pienses?

– No hace falta – respondió, tras un breve silencio. – Estoy metido en una investigación que bien podría necesitar de un experto en historia antigua.

– ¿En serio? – pregunté, incapaz de evitar un repentino tono de profundo interés en mi voz.

– En serio – aseveró. – Si le parece… puedo traerle mis notas…

– Bien – sonreí. – Les echaré un vistazo y te diré algo… ¿mañana?

– No hace falta que se dé tanta prisa – contestó.

– Si no es molestia – me levanté. – ¿Te apetece quedarte a comer?

– Si me disculpa… – rechazó mi invitación. – Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en…

– Nada, no te preocupes – le interrumpí. – Venga, te acompaño hasta la salida y así me vas contando un poco…

Por el camino hacia el exterior de la Academia, el Oficial de la Duodécima División me explicó que, antes de ser admitido en la institución educativa, había pasado una buena temporada en el seno de una especie de culto religioso que se centraba sobre la ciencia y la tecnología según las enseñanzas de un antiguo profeta. Aquello, sin duda, prometía ser parte de lo que yo estaba buscando, pero no podía dar nada por supuesto. Esa tarde me enviaría sus notas y podría profundizar algo más.

– ¿Tú no tenías planes ahora? – preguntó Bone a modo de saludo cuando llegué al comedor.

– Tenía, pero Kazu tenía unas cosas que hacer en su Cuartel – contesté. – ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que habían trasladado a la Bicha a la División?

– Ah, ya lo sabes… – observó el Teniente del Noveno Escuadrón. – Quería decírtelo ella misma pero… hoy no la he visto.

– Estará con las mudanzas – sugirió el Director del Departamento de Asuntos Mortales.

– ¿De su casa a su casa? – reí.

– Buena observación – concedió el profesor de Kidou. – ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

– Fue Soki, ¿verdad? – se adelantó el de gafas.

– Exacto – asentí.

– ¿Y ha servido de algo? – intervino Db. – Lo de Kazu, digo

– Pues… no sabría decirlo – respondí. – Pero todo apunta a que sí, a que puede ser una buena pista.

– ¿Y de qué se trata?

– Prefiero no revelaros nada por el momento – aseveré. – Él tampoco era muy propenso a compartir su información con nadie…

– He oído que Vriznak tiene pensado retirarse este año – comentó Xelloss, mientras se sentaba.

– ¿El viejo se va? – se sorprendió Bone. – Ya iba siendo hora.

– Sí, bueno… Realmente es una molestia – suspiré. – Para alguien del Departamento de Cuerpo a Cuerpo con el que tenía una buena relación…

– Es un quebradero de cabeza – rió Db. – ¿Tienes pensado ya un sustituto?

– Qué va… – respondí. – Será un profesor de los que ya estén dando clase, pero… Mejor que lo decidan ellos en principio. Por cierto… – cambié de tema. – ¿Qué tal estáis viendo a Kyo?

– Bueno… – comenzó el Teniente de la Cuarta División. – Afortunadamente para mí, no le enseñasteis mucha medicina, pero el otro día pasé por el campo de Kidou y aquello era un espectáculo.

– Sabe bastante más que muchos de mis alumnos de sexto – afirmó el profesor de Artes Demoníacas.

– Sí, bueno – sonreí. – Es hijo de quien es… Bueno, en Historia tampoco me puedo quejar de su nivel…

– Es que tío, – me recriminó medio en serio medio en broma Bone – en lugar de contarle cuentos de niños le contabas lo último de tus investigaciones.

Aquel comentario provocó una carcajada general en todos los presentes. En aquel tono distendido seguimos compartiendo anécdotas que había protagonizado el pequeño Uchiha, que en muchos casos había heredado parte del carácter materno. Al final, todos coincidían en destacar el tremendo nivel que mostraba el crío.

– ¿Sabéis? Estaba pensando en rehabilitar el programa de Nakatoni…

– ¿Cuál? ¿El grupo especial de prácticas?

– El mismo – asentí. – Para aquellos que estén interesados y que destaquen especialmente al menos en una o dos áreas… Aún tengo que madurar la idea un poco más, pero bueno – me encogí de hombros – creo que podría aportar mucho a la formación de los chavales.

– No pensarás en poner al viejo de coordinador…

– ¿A Nakatoni? Ni de coña – rechacé la idea. – Es Capitán, con lo cual no tiempo y además… ya le conocéis. No – meneé la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. – Josuke no. Aunque lo de viejo no iba desencaminado…

– ¿Quién? El resto de profesores de la Academia somos más o menos de la misma generación – observó Xelloss.

– No – murmuró asustado Bone, como si quisiera expulsar de la mente una idea recién llegada. – Dime que no es quien yo estoy pensando.

– Tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas, – respondí divertido – pero todavía no llego al nivel de Henkara.

– ¿Es ese viejo? ¿El lobo?

– ¿El lobo? – terció el Teniente de la Cuarta División.

– Kaiser Wolf – le explicó Db. – ¿Es eso lo que vino a hacer el otro día?

– ¿El del incidente en el patio? – traté de confirmar. – No, ese día era algo relacionado con… Nada – me interrumpí. – No, aún no hablé con él de la idea. Se me ocurrió el otro día cuando la Bicha me vino a hablar por enésima vez de Kyo.

– Ya… pero el lobo…

– Vale – admití. – Es muy arriesgado confiarle al viejo el cuidado de… nada – reí, recordando el peculiar carácter del antiguo Capitán de la Décima División. – Pero mira: fue profesor de la Academia y uno de los Capitanes Legendarios… y tampoco es que podamos prescindir de muchos profesores ahora mismo.

– A mí me parece una buena opción – comentó Db. – ¿Crees que los de arriba te lo aprobarán?

– Diría que si consigo el apoyo de algunos Capitanes no habrá problema – medité. – Supongo que puedo contar con Soki y con Kyrek en ese aspecto. Nakatoni protestará un poco pero al final accederá… A ver…

– En cualquier caso sería para el siguiente curso, ¿no? – preguntó Xelloss.

– Si pudiera ser para este, mejor que mejor – respondí. – Pero vamos, que es muy difícil así que… sí, supongo que sí. En fin… Vais a tener que disculparme pero os tengo que dejar – me excusé. – Quedé de ir a echarle un vistazo a unos manuscritos que encontró Eliaz ayer y luego tengo que echarle un vistazo a lo de Kazu.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí directamente a la mansión Asharet. Allí me recibió, como siempre, Jules, el mayordomo, impecablemente vestido como era habitual, y me indicó que el señor de la casa estaba en su estudio mientras me tendía una toalla para secarme. Se ofreció a conducirme hasta allí, pero rechacé amablemente su ayuda y me acerqué yo mismo hasta allí después de haber adecentado un poco mi aspecto. Mi amigo estaba enfrascado en el estudio de unos papeles, realmente concentrado.

– He oído que a tu queridísima esposa la han trasladado a la Novena División – comenté a modo de saludo. – ¿Has tenido algo que ver?

– Siéntate y mira esto – respondió, sin levantar la vista de un pergamino.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunté mientras le obedecía. – Parece algún tipo de Kidou… pero…

– No exactamente – sonrió. – Pero andas muy cerca… Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas pero hay algunos pasajes que no soy capaz de interpretar.

– La caligrafía es extraña – observé. – No es la misma que encontramos en la mayor parte de los manuscritos…

– Eso es lo que más me llamó la atención y por eso te avisé – dijo. – No es de mi padre ni de ninguno de mis hermanos – aseguró.

– Entonces deberíamos suponer que es anterior a Nadie…

– O no – murmuró. – Bien podría ser un subordinado…

– Con lo otro no ha habido progresos, ¿no?

– Por ahora no – comentó frustrado. – Sí que es cierto que parece que haya una clave… pero aún no doy con ella. Aún así, lo que me contaste el otro día fue realmente útil – sonrió.

– ¿En qué sentido?

– He descubierto incoherencias, "parches"… Quizás me lleven a la puerta – aseguró con un brillo de optimismo detrás de sus características gafas ovaladas.

– En fin… Ya me contarás – respondí. – Y respecto a esto… – volví a centrar mi atención en lo que teníamos entre manos. – ¿Alguna idea?

– No – confesó. – Ninguna.

– Fíjate en la calidad del pergamino… Parece de la época – le indiqué. – Podría ser de tu abuelo o de tu tío…

– Buena observación – sonrió. – Pero creo que no tengo nada con qué compararlos… En cualquier caso…

– ¿Crees que podría ser lo que estamos buscando? – le pregunté. – ¿La clave para la magia de Nadie?

– Tú mismo has dicho que parece Kidou pero no es – confirmó.

– Deberíamos hablar con Db…

– No sé… Es muy buen tío… pero no es Data – suspiró.

– Es un paso – le dije. – Si él no sabe qué puede ser siempre podemos recurrir a…

– Me dijiste que tu abuelo había sido profesor de Kidou, ¿quizás tu padre o tu madre?

– No sé yo…

– Aún sigues enfadado con ellos por haberte ocultado que habías tenido una hermana – dedujo.

– No es eso…

– Sí lo es – rebatió. – Te conozco, Rido.

– Bueno, vale, sí – admití. – Pero es que coño…

– No puedes estar enfadado para siempre – dijo. – Habla con ellos.

– Bueno… ya… ya veré.

– Hazlo, Rido –insistió.

– ¡Que sí, pesado! ¡Que ya lo haré!

Que Eliaz se pusiera serio en cuestiones personales que me afectaran no era algo realmente novedoso, aunque sí que se había convertido en algo muy poco habitual de un tiempo a esta parte y resultaba ciertamente inquietante e incómodo. Por eso decidí reconducir de nuevo la conversación hacia el resto de los manuscritos que había extendido sobre la mesa, dejando de lado aquel pergamino que había llamado su atención. Al principio me echó en cara, especialmente a través de sus gestos, el cambio de tema, pero luego pareció sentirse igualmente aliviado por huir de un terreno tan escurridizo.

Muchos de los textos que teníamos delante eran ya conocidos. Simplemente los había sacado de su biblioteca en su afán de comprobar las caligrafías de sus familiares, en unos casos, o de juntar con otros nuevos relacionados a ellos, en otros. En cualquier caso, no había allí algo que pudiéramos considerar realmente novedoso, por más que lo interpretáramos de una u otra forma.

– En fin… – me estiré. – Tengo que volver a la Academia, tengo unas notas que revisar – le expliqué. –Ya hablaré con Db para que le eche un vistazo a eso… y a mis padres también – concedí. – Dale recuerdos a la Bicha.

– Se los daré de tu parte – sonrió.

Seguía lloviendo cuando salí de la mansión Ashartîm, aunque había amainado un poco y no parecía ya el diluvio universal, como había ocurrido por la mañana. Nuevamente no habíamos encontrado nada, o al menos nada que quedara a nuestro alcance, pero eso tampoco suponía sorpresa o desánimo. La experiencia ya nos había enseñado que, a veces, descartar vías de investigación era algo tan importante como encontrarse con la pista correcta. Era, en cualquier caso, cuestión de paciencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la impresión de que algo avanzábamos en relación a Nadie y eso ya era una buenísima noticia. Habría que esperar a encontrar las herramientas que nos permitieran ir descifrando aquellos enigmas que iban apareciendo a nuestro paso, como aquel pergamino.

– Algún experto en Kidou antiguo… – murmuré en algo, dando rienda suelta a mis cavilaciones. – Podría preguntarle a Gaby por el paradero de Data…

– ¡Profesor Akano! – me detuvo una voz chillona mientras atravesaba la entrada de la Academia. – ¡¿No ve que estoy limpiando?! ¡Me lo está embarrando todo!

– Ah… Sí, lo siento – me disculpé, mientras los colores comenzaban a subir a mi cara.

– ¡¿Lo siente?! ¡¿Lo siente?! – me recriminó la empleada. – ¡Que me lo hagan los salvajes de sus alumnos tiene un pase! ¡Poco pero lo tiene! ¡Pero usted…!

– Comprendo – dije lo más calmadamente que pude mientras me escabullía pasillo arriba. – No volverá a ocurrir.

Con un gruñido me liberó de sus críticas, al menos de las que pronunciaba en alta voz. Llegué a mi despacho y vi que habían dejado sobre la mesa un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Al abrirlo, descubrí una libreta azul que supuse que eran las notas de Kazu. En efecto, allí había tomado gran cantidad de apuntes, no todos ordenados, y en algunas ocasiones aprovechando el espacio como si creyera que no le iba a llegar. Por la forma, parecía algo similar a un diario de sus días en el Rukongai, pero a las típicas reseñas de la vida cotidiana se le sumaban anotaciones de carácter más bien científico, unas accesibles a mis conocimientos y otras que iban más allá y que, si quería entender, me obligarían a recurrir a personas más versadas en la materia, preferiblemente el mismo Kazu.

Más allá de aquello, de las páginas de aquel cuaderno fui entresacando pequeñas notas de ciertos aspectos que me resultaban interesantes y que me permitieron ir bocetando ligeramente una primera imagen del grupo en el que el ahora Oficial de la Duodécima División había pasado los días previos a su llegada al Sereitei y la Academia. Efectivamente, tal y como él me había mencionado, parecía que se trataba de una especie de culto científico-religioso de carácter bastante cerrado y secretista. Lo gobernaba un personaje al que conocían como Gran Maestro, cuyo nombre Kazu parecía ignorar, y su actividad se centraba en la experimentación científica a partir de las indicaciones del primero de los Grandes Maestros, cuyo legado, los legajos que agrupaban sus investigaciones, se veneraban como auténticas escrituras sagradas.

Aquello no hizo más que acrecentar mi interés en aquella organización y decidirme a considerarlo el siguiente punto de interés dentro de mis investigaciones. Lamentablemente, mi agenda estaba demasiado ocupada con el trabajo de dirección, al que aún me costaba acostumbrarme, especialmente a toda la burocracia que llevaba consigo. Decidí al fin enviarle una nota a mi nuevo "colaborador" en la que le citaba el día siguiente para comentarle mis impresiones y devolverle su cuaderno.

Mientras archivaba las notas recién tomadas en un cajón que había destinado especialmente para ello, paré mi mirada sobre un libro de hojas amarilleadas por el tiempo y sobriamente encuadernado en cuero. Era el diario de mi abuelo, el que contaba sus andanzas antes de llegar al Sereitei. Estaba escrito en aquel lenguaje rúnico que comenzaba ligeramente a entender gracias a la ayuda de Eylinn, pero que sabía que aún estaba a años luz de dominar.

– Pronto conseguiremos llegar al secreto, abuelo – susurré. – Pronto…


	19. Falsas cicatrices y heridas abiertas

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis nunca?

Mi madre no sabía qué contestar a mi pregunta. Era algo que se había pospuesto durante meses, desde que Kaiser me había contado en mayor detalle que nunca todo lo que había ocurrido en las fechas en que todo había comenzado. Nunca en mis largos de estudio había averiguado algunas de aquellas cosas que me contó y, mucho menos, que había tenido una hermana, Neemin, asesinada por Nadie el mismo día que mi abuela y de la que mis padres nunca me habían hablado.

– Yo… – balbuceó, conmocionada, al borde del llanto, levantando tímidamente la mirada hacia su esposo. – Nosotros…

Mientras tanto, mi padre no decía palabra. Sólo permanecía allí, callado, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito más allá del jardín de la casa. La tensión en el salón se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Nadie decía una sola palabra y todos, empezando por mí, comenzábamos a sentirnos realmente incómodos en aquella situación en la que incluso respirar parecía difícil.

– Rido, ven conmigo.

La voz de Yuki, mi madrina, sonaba calmada desde la puerta. Por su expresión podía adivinarse que ya sabía de qué iba todo el asunto y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, como afirmando, le indicó a mis padres que ella se hacía cargo de la situación. Viendo que ella decidía cargar con el peso de todo aquello, me levanté y le seguí hasta el exterior de la mansión.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me recriminó, mientras comenzábamos a pasear bajo los árboles.

– Yo… Sólo busco… – traté de justificarme.

– ¿Una disculpa? – me cortó. – ¿Una explicación?

– Sí… no… – respondí dubitativo. –No sé… Sólo…

– Ya… – suspiró. – Tienes que entenderlo, Rido. No es fácil perder a un hijo… mucho menos a dos.

– Lo sé – admití. – Yo mismo no sé qué haría si perdiera a Kyo… pero…

– ¿Por qué crees que tus padres tardaron tanto en tener otro hijo? – continuó. – ¿En tenerte a ti? La muerte de tu hermana fue un golpe muy duro para ellos. Para todos… – se corrigió. – Especialmente para tu padre. Si no te dijeron nada antes seguro que fue para no volver a vivirlo… porque fue una auténtica pesadilla… – se paró. – Youichi ni siquiera me ha perdonado aún…

Aquel último comentario llamó poderosamente mi atención. Me giré súbitamente, dejando de caminar, y la miré con sorpresa. ¿Perdonar? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué era lo que mi padre tenía que perdonarle y que le resultaba imposible?

– No… No te confundas – aclaró, descifrando mi expresión y volviendo a andar de nuevo. – El que mató a tu abuela y a tu hermana fue… mi hermano Shinkyo. Y tu padre lo vio todo.

– Pero entonces tú no tuviste nada que ver…

– No, pero el ser humano es así…

– Ya… Entiendo…

– Ven conmigo – me dijo con renovada determinación.

– ¿A dónde?

No respondió. Simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección al Sereitei. Continuó andando, hablando del tema, aunque sin abundar mucho en detalles. En cualquier caso, no quiso desvelar nuestro destino en ningún momento. Al final, atravesamos las puertas de la blanca ciudadela y llegamos hasta la entrada del Cuartel de la Primera División.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– Ahora lo verás – respondió críptica. – ¿Sabes? Este sitio tiene mucho que ver contigo.

– Hombre… – resoplé, buscándole una explicación. – Sí… Bueno… El juicio del abuelo… el nombramiento de…

– No, no… – sonrió enigmáticamente. – Mucho más que eso.

– Director Akano – saludó, cuadrándose, el shinigami que hacía guardia frente a la puerta. – ¿Informo al General de su llegada?

– No hace falta – respondió Yuki, adelantándose. – No venimos a verle a él.

– ¿Entonces?

– Una visita de cortesía.

– Cuestiones personales – especifiqué, ahogando un "creo" que no sonaría nada apropiado en una supuesta figura de autoridad como lo era yo.

– Es… Está bien – titubeó el centinela. – En… cualquier caso debería informar al menos al teniente.

– Tranquilo – respondí, con la sonrisa menos forzada y más convincente que podía. – Yo mismo iré a saludar al General más tarde… Simplemente hay algo que debemos hacer antes.

– De acuerdo, Director – contestó él, visiblemente incómodo por la situación.

– Informa a tus superiores – le animé, consciente de que llevaba el cumplimiento estricto de su deber y del protocolo establecido en los genes, como la mayor parte de los miembros de aquel Escuadrón.

– Venga, Rido – dijo Yuki, cansada de esperar y entrando ya en el edificio. – Conozco el camino, no hay problema – le espetó al guardia antes siquiera de que pudiera decir nada.

Atravesamos el pabellón principal y llegamos a un gran patio dominado por una imponente cascada artificial que vertía su agua en un pequeño riachuelo que la transportaba de nuevo al punto de origen para volver a comenzar el ciclo. Parecía que aquel imprevisto paisaje ejercía de eje alrededor del cual se organizaba toda la vida de la División, pues muchos edificios más pequeños que el que habíamos cruzado se ubicaban a su alrededor.

Yuki, sin embargo, no entró en ningún edificio, sino que tomó un pequeño sendero que se extendía a lo largo del riachuelo y conducía a la base de la cascada. La antigua Teniente se movía como si se hubiera criado allí y lo conociera de memoria, y no se dejaba intimidar por las inquisidoras miradas de los shinigamis con los que nos cruzábamos. Cuando llegamos hasta el final del camino, pude ver que uno un poco más estrecho se introducía en una especie de gruta cuya entrada estaba oculta por la cortina de agua.

Lejos de ser un lugar lúgubre, el interior de la caverna se abría a los pocos metros, conformando una gran sala profusamente iluminada con antorchas muy poco separadas que derramaban su luz rojiza sobre el blanco y marmóreo suelo, lo que contribuía a aumentar la luminosidad de la estancia. La impoluta imagen del piso sólo estaba manchada de vez en cuando por unas losas negras, separadas entre sí a espacios regulares. Aquello era, sin lugar a dudas, el Panteón de la Primera División.

Mi madrina fue pasando de unas a otras. Hacia la entrada, por lo que se podía adivinar a partir de las inscripciones, las sepulturas eran más recientes. A medida que avanzábamos, sin embargo, era más difícil distinguir lo que había escrito sobre ellas. Al final, se detuvo junto a un extraño grupo de dos lápidas, una de tamaño normal y una mucho más pequeña. Sin embargo, los nombres de las inscripciones sepulcrales se habían borrado completamente.

– Esta es tu hermana, Akano Neemin – informó, señalando la más pequeña de las dos tumbas.

– ¿Por qué está aquí? – fue lo único que supe preguntar, mientras me agachaba junto a ella.

– Por tu abuela – aclaró, señalando a la otra. – Mara Tempmer, Teniente de la Primera División, asesinada a manos de…

– De Nadie – me adelanté, intuyendo por su mirada que las siguientes palabras eran "mi hermano".

– Eres igual que tu madre – bufó, con una media sonrisa irónica. – Ella también le quitó las culpas a ese bastardo de Shinkyo.

– No es eso… Pero he aprendido que esos tipos pueden comerte el cerebro – me expliqué. – Así que esta es mi abuela…

Cuando regresé a la Academia, apenas unas horas después, ya había anochecido. Aún así, me dirigí directamente a mi despacho y comencé a poner por escrito con la mayor exactitud de la que era capaz todo lo que había conocido aquella tarde de manos de mi madrina. Lo que Yuki me había contado acerca de su hermano, mi hermana y mi abuela en aquel tiempo que habíamos estado a solas en el panteón de la Primera División completaba de forma extraordinario todo lo que ya sabía anteriormente y lo que Kaiser me había explicado pocos meses atrás.

Realmente, era consciente de que no era el mejor momento para estar haciendo aquello. Muchas de las cosas que había descubierto horas antes estaban marcadas por una fortísima carga emocional. No hacía mucho que había discutido con mis padres y aquello me había abierto las puertas a ese conocimiento. La verdad es que estaba afectado por todo lo que había acontecido y que mi cabeza estaba hecha un hilo, pero había aprendido con los años que el simple acto de escribir me ayudaba a relajarme y a organizar mis ideas. Y eso era lo que necesitaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa en aquel preciso instante.

– Por Dios… ¿No crees que hay lugares mejores en los que deberías estar? – me recriminó Balmung, haciéndose visible en una silla libre frente al escritorio. – ¿Tu casa, por ejemplo?

– Ahora iré, ahora iré…

– Te das cuenta que es bastante tarde, ¿verdad?

– Er… Sí – respondí, levantando por primera vez la vista hacia sus ojos azules. – Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer…

– Y eres consciente de que si no sales ahora será demasiado tarde – me interrumpió.

– Sí, lo soy – contesté, volviendo a escribir. – Pero, en serio. Necesito hacer esto.

– Prioridades, Rido, prioridades…

– Que sí, tío coñazo – bufé.

– ¿Con quién hablas?

Alcé la mirada hacia la voz recién llegada. Era Eylinn, que se había quedado en la puerta, apoyada sobre el marco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa a la espalda por cuya forma se podía adivinar que contenía unos libros. Probablemente volviera de la Biblioteca, donde últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo.

– Con Balmung – expliqué.

– Eso lo explica todo – sonrió. – Realmente te saca de quicio, ¿eh?

– Cada uno tiene la espada que se merece – bromeé. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Habíamos quedado esta tarde, ¿recuerdas? – me reprochó. – Pasé por aquí. Como no estabas me fui a la Biblioteca – aclaró. – Ahora vi la luz y…

– Ya… – suspiré. – Lo siento, no ha sido un buen día.

– ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

– ¿Y las runas?

– Otro día – propuso. – Total, ya es tarde y yo estoy cansada de mirar libros.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, venga – insistió. – Ya mañana le echaremos un vistazo a las runas. Además, – añadió – ahora que por fin ha dejado de llover hay que aprovechar.

– Tienes razón – asentí.

La verdad es que echaba un poco de menos aquellas caminatas bajo la luz de la luna junto a Eylinn. Tenía la impresión de que a ella podía contarle cualquier cosa, así que, junto a la escritura, era la otra vía que tenía para descargar toda la tensión que me provocaba un trabajo al que todavía no acababa de acostumbrarme, procurando, eso sí, no proporcionarle información vetada para los alumnos, o el cuidado de Kyo, hacia el que ella encarnaba de alguna manera el papel de hermana mayor.

Ella acogía todo lo que le decía con una gran comprensión y, a medida que iba avanzando la conversación, conseguía que me relajara casi del todo, circunstancia que ella aprovechaba para ir derivando el tema de la charla hacia terrenos menos comprometidos y por los que ella estaba más interesada, algo que agradecía.

En cierto modo, seguía siendo la misma joven despreocupada con la que me había encontrado en la patria de mi abuelo, pero cada vez era más notorio que se sentía constreñida en una Academia que sólo comprendía como un paso necesario para poder defenderse sola en sus soñados viajes por todo el Rukongai y más allá. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo expresaba en alto, ambos teníamos claro en el fondo que su vocación no era exactamente la de shinigami, al menos no dentro de los cánones habituales del Gotei 13.

Otra cosa que se iba haciendo progresivamente más diáfana era el hecho de que comenzaba a echar de menos Midgaard, a su familia, incluso a su abuelo, el Consejero Merth a quien tanto odiaba el verano anterior, cuando se había fugado conmigo. Aunque ella nunca llegara admitirlo, sí que cada vez aludía a su tierra natal con mayor frecuencia, aunque sólo fuera de pasada. Cuando lo hacía, en su tono de voz se podía percibir un creciente tinte de nostalgia, a pesar de que procurase disimularlo y cambiar de tema en cuanto se daba cuenta.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, el protagonista era yo. Mientras caminábamos por los jardines de la Academia, le expliqué todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Como todo el mundo últimamente, y no sin razón, ella también insistió en que debía aclarar de una vez por todas la situación con mis padres.

– Pero hoy ya es tarde para eso – concluyó. – Aprovecha que mañana es domingo y ve a casa.

– Ya pensaba hacerlo…

– Pero no te pelees con ellos –me recomendó, con voz seria pero una sonrisa en la boca.

– Tranquila, que no pensaba…

– Por cierto, ¿sabes qué?

La miré con cierta suspicacia. Aquella era la expresión con la que habitualmente solía derivarme hacia sus ensoñaciones y sus planes de futuro. No es que me molestase, todo lo contrario, pero tenía cada día más la sensación de que me estaba implicando demasiado con esos proyectos, mucho más allá de la relación profesor-alumno. Más allá incluso de la relación maestro-discípulo.

– Sorpréndeme.

A medida que ella hablaba de lo que haría una vez terminara sus estudios en la Academia, e incluso antes de que eso sucediera, comenzamos a emprender la marcha inconscientemente hacia el pabellón donde residían las estudiantes de primero. Allí nos despedimos, no sin antes quedar para seguir con las clases de lectura de runas el día siguiente por la tarde.

Caminé relajadamente un pequeño rato, tomándome mi tiempo para recorrer el camino hacia el barracón donde seguía alojado mientras, poco a poco, las luces iban apagándose en la mayor parte de las habitaciones. Pero el destino se había puesto en contra de que aquel día yo pudiese descansar tranquilamente. No podía ser aquella una noche normal, un día más que se escapaba en la nunca cambiante Sociedad de Almas, no. En medio de aquella regularidad tenía que haber algo que no encajase.

– ¿Qué hace la luz de mi despacho encendida? – me pregunté en alto.

La había dejado apagada. Seguro. Tan seguro como que me había cerciorado al salir de que quedara así y que hacía un par de minutos me había fijado fugazmente y estaba apagada. Con un rápido movimiento, me encaramé al alféizar y me asomé a la ventana abierta. Tendría que pensar en poner algún tipo de cerradura o algún tipo de sistema de seguridad.

Una figura muy conocida estaba revisando nerviosa y torpemente unos papeles en el archivador. Empujé la hoja de la ventana para poder entrar en la habitación y, haciendo gala de todo el sigilo que había desarrollado a lo largo de mis años de servicio en la División como oficial de inteligencia, me situé a la espalda de mi inesperado invitado.

– Creo que me importa más bien poco lo que estás buscando… – reí, haciéndome notar después de un rato. – Pero llama la próxima vez.


	20. Gnoseocracia I Preparativos

– ¿Qué mierda hacía Arte en tu despacho a esas horas de la noche?

– Nada – sonreí.

– ¿Cómo que nada?

La sangre de Headbone se iba concentrando cada vez más y más en su cabeza a medida que yo le iba dando largas y restándole importancia a lo que él consideraba una "gravísima ofensa hacia la Academia" y una "vergonzosa brecha de seguridad".

– Mejor no saberlo – resopló rendido. – Esto… tenía que comentarte algo… pero tu irresponsabilidad ha hecho que se me vaya el santo al cielo.

– Ya será para menos – seguí quitándole hierro. – Yo también tengo alguna cuestión que comentarte, pero ahora tengo clase con los de sexto. Además no corre prisa.

– Ya luego hablamos si eso – dijo él, aún molesto. – A ver si me acuerdo de qué era lo que te tenía que contar.

– ¡Director Akano! – llamó una voz alarmada, desde el fondo del pasillo.

– Te juro que algún día lo mato – murmuré exasperado mirando a Bone. – Hazme caso, gafotas, nunca seas jefe de este sitio…

Había identificado claramente a quien me llamaba con tal urgencia. No era otro que Alland, mi particular cruz en forma de alumno. Siempre tenía algún problema, algo que contarme. Esta vez, como, todas las demás, la urgencia era ficticia y sus problemas no eran más que una sarta de quejas propias de alguien que no se acababa de acostumbrar a la vida en sociedad. Le dediqué una mirada de desaprobación, escuché lo que me tenía que decir y, tras examinarlo brevemente, descarté darle alguna importancia y volver a aleccionarle sobre qué era a lo que venía aquí y pasé de largo hacia la primera clase de la mañana.

– Buenos días, caballeros – saludé, con las intentonas del alumno de tercero aún resonando en mis oídos. – Si no me equivoco, y estoy seguro de que no, hoy la clase la dais dos de vosotros, ¿verdad? – comenté despreocupadamente. – Bien, pues… Al ataque.

Miré rápidamente mis notas para corroborar lo que acababa de decir e identificar a los dos alumnos que tenían que exponer y luego levanté la vista hacia mi auditorio con gesto expectante. Los aludidos se hicieron los locos durante un instante, pero viendo que yo seguía clavando mis ojos en ellos, no tuvieron más remedio que salir. Tímidamente, abandonaron sus puestos y se acercaron al frente del aula. Yo me senté entre sus compañeros y me dispuse a escuchar. Mejor así, estaba empezando a incubar una gripe y lo que menos me apetecía era hablar.

– ¿Bien? – pregunté en alto tras un momento de dudas y titubeos. – Creo que teníais preparada una magnífica exposición acerca de…

– La resolución del caso Kumaru – anunció uno de ellos, dando un paso al frente.

– Mala cosa – bufé muy bajo para que no me escuchara nadie.

– ¿Perdón, Profesor?

– Nada, nada… – reí. –Vosotros sabéis lo que hacéis, adelante, por favor.

El desarrollo de su presentación confirmó lo que yo ya suponía: su discurso buscaba casi únicamente ganarse mi confianza y mi benevolencia y no profundizar en el tema. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo parecido. Había oído cantar las alabanzas de mi abuelo y lo injusto y ciego que había sido el Sereitei tantas veces que hasta a mí me había aburrido y me había hecho replantearme en más de una ocasión el método que usaba para enseñar la asignatura o el contenido que impartía al llegar a aquellos puntos del temario… o simplemente borrar aquel tema de los posibles para sus trabajos.

– Bueno… –me levanté en cuanto ellos llegaron al final de la exposición. – He de darles las gracias por todos los halagos hacia mi familia – ironicé. – De todos modos, no esperéis una nota muy alta. En fin, – suspiré una vez llegado junto a ellos – vamos a ver si podemos rellenar las grandes lagunas que han dejado nuestros...

La sirena sonó interrumpiendo mi discurso y liberando a los alumnos. Inmediatamente, el sonido de carpetas cerrándose, sillas arrastradas y un murmullo creciente se impusieron a mi voz haciendo que, si acaso había albergado alguna esperanza de prolongar un poco más la clase, esta se desvaneciera de forma casi automática.

– Por hoy os salváis, – les dije, mientras recogía mis cosas – pero el próximo día completaremos esto. Y, por favor, – añadí – ya sois alumnos de Sexto. Sed serios en los trabajos, investigad… y no tratéis de hacerme la pelota.

– ¿No eres un poco duro con ellos? – comentó alguien desde la puerta mientras yo terminaba de organizar mis papeles. – Con nosotros no lo eras tanto.

– Los tiempos cambian – reí, acercándome a la entrada de la clase. – Ya ves, ayer Kyrek era un novato y ahora es todo un Capitán – me encogí de hombros.

– Los tiempos cambiarán, pero yo te estoy hablando del curso pasado – alegó ella. – Mira que eres tú el que siempre habla de que aquí en la Sociedad de Almas nada cambia nunca y… – razonó, exagerando un simulado tono académico y pretencioso.

– Ya, ya, es verdad – le corté. – En fin, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo… El año pasado fue hace una eternidad. Por cierto, – la miré – qué milagro verte.

– Sí, ya – se excusó. – No es que tenga mucho tiempo desde la mudanza…

– ¿Mucho curro?

– No he tenido así ninguna misión de importancia por ahora – dijo. – Entrenamiento… – aseveró. –Mañana, tarde y noche. Entre la que se armó con lo del Yorokonde y que entraba de nuevas… Pues eso – resopló.

– Sí, claro – volví a reírme. – Lo dices como si a ti no te gustara nada eso de pelearte.

– Aún así – sonrió. – La gente allí tienen un nivel muy alto… ¿A que no sabes qué me trae por aquí?

– ¿Aparte de una visita a tu barbudo favorito? – repliqué en tono mordaz. – Tu hermano – adiviné. – Supongo que te habrás enterado de que tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

– "Asuntos pendientes" – repitió divertida. – Dicho así parece que os vayáis a dar p'al pelo.

– Hazte un favor – bromeé. – Mírate eso… ¿Deformación profesional?

– Será… – comentó distraída. – Pero sí, acertaste: vengo por lo de mi hermanito.

– Quieres venir con nosotros – supuse, invitándola a echar a andar por el pasillo con un gesto del brazo.

– ¡Eh! – exclamó, fingiéndose ofendida. – ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

– Como si te hubiera parido –murmuré sonriente.

– Bueh, tampoco te pases…

Mientras caminábamos, las miradas de los alumnos se iban posando en ella. Los veteranos, sobre todo los de sexto, ya habían coincidido en la Academia con la ahora shinigami de la Undécima División y no se sorprendían tanto por su aspecto, aunque seguía llamándoles la atención, quizá por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez en la que la habían visto y muchas veces su mirada era reflejo precisamente de este hecho.

Cuestión diferente era lo que ocurría con los de primero, que se quedaban fascinados con los ojos clavados bobaliconamente sobre mi acompañante. No era ya por la belleza de Ari, que la tenía, sino que el objeto de tanta extrañeza eran los extraños apéndices felinos que lucía: orejas y cola. Ella se movía con total desenvoltura, consciente de las miradas que atraía, pero acostumbrada a esa reacción entre los que la rodeaban.

– Hay cosas que no cambian nunca – observó, entornando los labios en una sonrisa entre nostálgica y satisfecha.

– Sí, bueno… – sonreí, acordándome de cómo había comenzado nuestra conversación. – En fin, así que quieres unirte a la expedición.

– Es mi hermano – señaló. – ¿Quién mejor que yo? Además, – apostilló, como si creyera que aún debía convencerme para venir – necesitas una mano fuerte y… vamos, seguro que ibas a ir con el gafotas o el pollo – añadió. – ¿No estás cansado de ir con ellos a todos lados?

– No te creas – reí.

– Deberías variar un poco, aunque sea de vez en cuando…

– Sí… – apunté meditabundo. – Puede que tengas razón.

– La tengo – sentenció triunfal.

– ¿Y te dejarán tus jefes?

– ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo?

– Digamos que tus superiores y yo no compartimos la misma filosofía – contesté. –Ya sabes… Soy el tío loco de la Academia… un ratón de biblioteca… Era un "espía" y no un soldado "honorable" – enumeré. – Ese tipo de cosas.

Me ahorré comentarle el hecho de que el asunto de la sucesión de Vriznak en la Dirección del Departamento de Combate me estaba creando algún que otro problema con los altos mandos de su Escuadrón, que sostenían mantener aún el derecho al nombramiento y, por mucho que yo tratase de explicarles el cambio de paradigma después de que se restaurara la figura del Director de la Academia, el conflicto estaba enquistándose. Lamentablemente, era algo que ocurría con el Gotei 13 en general, y no sólo con uno o dos Capitanes.

– Gilipolleces – respondió ella. – Yo voy.

– Bueno, vale – concedí, alargando las palabras como quien se da por vencido. – Contaremos contigo, entonces. Seguramente, dentro de dos semanas, pero no hay nada seguro – le advertí. – Además, ya ves como estoy – concluí, aludiendo al constipado. – Ya te avisaré.

– Vale – asintió. – Bueno, me tengo que ir. Quedé con Warsaw para entrenar y llego un pelín tarde – se disculpó. – Me mandas una mariposa infernal, ¿vale?

– De todas formas, habla con tu hermano antes – le indiqué. – Creo que quería que fuéramos él y yo solos.

Mi antigua alumna se despidió rápidamente sin responder nada a mi sugerencia y se marchó. Eché un vistazo fugaz a mi horario, luego al reloj y comencé a andar rápidamente hacia el aula donde se impartían las clases de primero y a la que ya llegaba tarde. Con una disculpa por delante, di inicio a la clase.

Gracias al cielo, la situación había cambiado radicalmente desde hacía algunas semanas. Después de aquel incidente en el patio durante las vacaciones invernales, había conseguido ganarme el respeto de unos alumnos que me habían declarado la guerra de algún modo aquel primer día de clase. Por muy estrambótica que me hubiera parecido aquella idea de Gaby, había funcionado y se había corregido una situación bastante insostenible.

De hecho, antes de que se arreglara aquel asunto había pensado incluso en decirle a Alamez que me encontrara un sustituto para Historia I, para que así los alumnos pudieran recibir una formación adecuada, pero, con razón, Bone me había hecho ver que eso sería más perjudicial que beneficioso: al rendirme con ellos estaba enseñándoles, de algún modo, que la rendición era una solución. Y aunque a veces una retirada a tiempo sea una victoria, yo estaba de acuerdo con él en que no era ese precisamente el ejemplo que debíamos dar en la Academia.

Pero ese no había sido el único problema que había tenido con los de primero y que comenzaba a solucionarse, aunque fuera poco a poco. Aunque al principio le había costado, por lo que pude ver, Kara había ido superando paulatinamente su timidez o el miedo que yo parecía inspirarle y había comenzado a volver a mis clases.

De todas formas, tampoco había intentado volver a entablar contacto directo con ella, no fuera a ser que ocurriera lo mismo que la última vez. Me limitaba a mantener una cierta vigilancia por si acaso ocurría algo y Eylinn se había convertido en mis ojos allí donde yo no podía llegar. Pero trataba de ser lo menos invasivo por ella aunque no dejara de preocuparme que aquello que había estado reprimiendo desde el entierro de su alma estallase en el momento menos oportuno.

Todo aquello condicionaba, evidentemente, mi rendimiento y mi actitud hacia la clase, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. Tenía la impresión de que iba más lento que otros años, aunque el seguimiento del programa decía que el ritmo entraba dentro de lo habitual a lo largo de toda mi vida docente. Eso podía significar que o bien mi percepción era errónea, o bien estaba dejándome cosas en el tintero. Esperaba, sinceramente, que fuera lo primero. Si lo que ocurría es que no trataba los temas con la suficiente profundidad, eso era más preocupante.

– Un momento, Kyo – le avisé al final de la clase.

– ¿Sí?

– Mira esto – señalé, mostrándole unos papeles. – Ya te había comentado alguna vez que los profesores me han insistido en que se te adapt…

– ¿Grupo especial de prácticas? – me interrumpió.

– Es… algo que existía cuando yo estaba por aquí – expliqué. – Cuando era alumno, vamos. En principio lo vamos a recuperar – dije. – Empezaremos con los de primero, o los de primero y segundo… y de ahí en adelante ya veremos.

La verdad es que no había nada claro aún y no podía contarle mucho más. En la última reunión de la Junta de Gobierno de la Academia, a finales de la semana anterior, habíamos pulido bastantes detalles y llegado a un consenso básico. Pero aún así quedaba mucho por decidir y, por encima, necesitábamos la aprobación, no sólo de todo el claustro, sino, muy a mi pesar, también de la Cámara de los 46 y del Consejo de Capitanes.

– Lo coordinaría Kaiser – apunté, conocedor de que la mención del viejo lobo animaría a mi "hijo" aún más de lo que ya parecía. – En cuanto todo sea oficial se irá pasando por las distintas clases para hacer una primera selección pero… tú no te preocupes por eso, ya estás dentro. Así que… Eso. En fin, que ya tienes todo ahí – suspiré. – No es nada definitivo, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

– Tranquilo…

– Tú échale un vistazo a la información – sugerí. – Cuando sea ya os avisaremos oficialmente. Y ahora, a clase – le indiqué. – ¿Qué tienes ahora?

– Con Nakatoni… – protestó con un resoplido.

– Paciencia, paciencia – le aconsejé.

Con un asentimiento mudo que tanto podía ser signo de que tendría en cuenta mi consejo como de que simplemente hacía oídos sordos, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. En cuanto él giró por la esquina de uno de los pasillos y desapareció de mi vista, me dirigí yo también en dirección a la cafetería de la Academia con la esperanza de que un té con limón bien caliente me ayudara a vencer el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a molestarme en los últimos minutos.

– Mierda de frío – bufé, mientras caminaba.

La puerta estaba cerrada para mi desgracia, así que opté por la alternativa que tenía: un café caliente de la vieja máquina que habían instalado ya cuando yo había sido estudiante allí por primera vez. No es que fuese una delicia, pero servía para entrar en calor. Al menos durante un rato, porque cuando llegué al despacho volvía a tener la misma sensación incómoda de frío.

– Buenos días, Rina – saludé a mi secretaria. – ¿Algo para hoy?

– El correo – informó, tendiéndome las cartas.

– Toma, esta es para Alamez – dije, casi mecánicamente, mientras revisaba las misivas. – Habría que informarles a… quienquiera que sea del cambio en la Dirección del Departamento de Historia.

– Me lo apunto – asintió. – Ahora mismo lo hago…

– Facturas, informes, solicitudes… – musité. – ¿La Cámara?

Sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, entré en mi oficina y abrí la carta del órgano principal de gobierno de la Sociedad de Almas. Me citaban para una comparecencia dos semanas más tarde. No sé por qué me molesté en leerla dos veces: no indicaba el motivo. Aunque ya me hubiera acostumbrado al cripticismo de esta institución, no podía evitar sentirme algo molesto e inquieto. ¿Qué querían esta vez?

– Rina, – dije, activando el interfono mientras me dejaba caer sobre la silla – en cuanto tengas algo de tiempo a ver si puedes confirmar mi asistencia a la comparecencia y pedir que te expliquen los motivos de la citación.

– De acuerdo – contestó. – Le apunto el día en la agenda.

– Sí, gracias – sonreí. – Ah, y si puedes, pégales por favor un toque a los de cafetería a ver si me suben un té con limón… si es que están abiertos.

Me recosté sobre mi asiento y cerré brevemente los ojos. No estaba yo en condiciones de devanarme mucho los sesos en aquel momento. La cabeza estaba empezando a molestarme bastante y no iba a ser capaz de concentrarme en nada de importancia. Para cuando volví a abrirlos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero una taza de té humeante calentaba el aire a su alrededor encima de mi mesa.

– Gracias de nuevo, Rina – apreté el botón del comunicador. – Siento hacerte trabajar tanto hoy, pero no te creas que me encuentro yo muy bien…

– La verdad es que no tenía muy buena cara – respondió con tono amable. – No se preocupe.

De todas las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de mi mandato como Director, contratarla a ella era uno de mis más grandes aciertos. Me sacaba una gran cantidad de trabajo, sobre todo papeleo, de encima, y me hacía una cierta compañía. Me servía de pantalla protectora ante lo que pudiera venir, así podía concentrarme mejor en mi trabajo. Por encima, ella se sentía útil después del accidente que se había llevado por delante su pierna izquierda a la altura de la rodilla, incapacitándola para el servicio que venía realizando en la Segunda División.

La infusión caliente había calmado un poco las molestias, así que decidí coger las notas que había ido tomando acerca de la investigación que llevaba junto a Kazu. Desde aquella primera vez nos habíamos reunido en diversas ocasiones. Él me iba contando algunas cosas y yo le comentaba abiertamente todas, o casi todas, mis impresiones e intuiciones acerca de aquella comunidad. Él confirmaba algunas de ellas y otras las rechazaba o las ponía entre interrogantes. Gracias a ello, aún sin conocer directamente aquel grupo, podía hacerme una bastante buena idea acerca de lo que teníamos entre manos.

Prefería el estudio sobre el terreno, sí, pero las obligaciones de mi cargo me impedían disponer de todo el tiempo que yo quisiera para este tipo de cuestiones extraacadémicas como era recuperar mi costumbre expedicionaria de antaño. Mientras era simplemente profesor, o incluso Director de Departamento, bastaba con una simple sustitución. Ahora, sobre todo mientras todavía no se estabilizara el nuevo equilibrio de poder educativo en la Sociedad de Almas, no era tan fácil.

Aquel último pensamiento me hizo desviar la mirada hacia la carta que me habían mandado desde la Cámara. ¿Sería eso para lo que me citarían? ¿Para aclarar ese tipo de cuestiones? Parecía que algún Capitán estaba un poco en desacuerdo en cómo estaba llevando las cosas. Tampoco es que me extrañara mucho.

Me fijé nuevamente en la fecha y miré luego al calendario que tenía sobre mi escritorio. Había señalado una semana en rojo en la que había despejado mi agenda de reuniones, encontrado sustituto para las clases y programado mi viaje junto al Oficial de la Duodécima División al que ahora se quería unir su hermana. La citación coincidía justo dos días antes. Sólo esperaba que no me impidiera ir.


	21. Gnoseocracia II Contratiempos

– Pues mira tú, y yo que creía conocer bastante bien el sector Oeste… – rezongué. – Pero esto… esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

– Tampoco es que sea fácil llegar – observó Kazu agudamente.

– Tampoco, tampoco – asentí. – Tienes razón, quizá por eso sea tan hermoso…

Me había detenido un momento a contemplar semejante vista con la que acabábamos de toparnos. Allí, casi en el extremo de los terrenos que pertenecían a la jurisdicción de los shinigami, nos habíamos encontrado con una gran explanada oculta en el cráter de un volcán inactivo desde hacía milenios, incluso podría ser que desde la misma Creación. En donde se suponía que antes debería haber un mar de fuego, se alzaba ahora un fértil bosque de robles y castaños.

El único vestigio de la antigua naturaleza del lugar eran las fuentes termales, que fluían por doquier inundando el aire con su vapor, y las piedras basálticas, negras, brillantes, que habían servido de base en la construcción de la mayor parte de los edificios de la pequeña aldea, por llamarla de alguna forma, que se alzaba en el interior de la boca de la montaña.

– Y cruel – me quejé en bajo en un tono mucho menos alegre que en el que había afirmado las bondades del lugar.

Era cruel sin duda. Aunque no quise exteriorizar mis sentimientos, Kazu no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos de nadie, no pude evitar reparar en cómo y dónde había terminado mi última expedición por el Rukongai. Como siempre, la Dama Fortuna tenía reservadas sorpresas poco agradables para mí y se empeñaba en recordarme aquello.

_Al fin coroné. Ante mí, un abrupto cráter dominaba la escena. El descenso hasta una cornisa segura se hizo todavía más difícil que la subida pero tenía que hacerlo, porque no llegaba a ver qué había bajo mis pies más que en lejanas sombras ocultas por una nube de ceniza y vapores. Por unas pequeñas grietas se fugaba aire que parecía haber salido del mismo interior de la tierra, como si el infierno se hubiera decidido a penetrar en la tierra._

_Estaba enfrascado en el descenso. No existía nada más en aquel momento. Temeroso, puse mis pies en una cornisa bastante amplia pero aparentemente inestable y me tumbé, para asomar la cabeza y comprobar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el fondo del cráter. _

_Entonces la vi. Había cambiado su habitual uniforme por una vestimenta mucho más provocadora. Había renunciado a la parte inferior del uniforme y se había contentado sólo con la pieza que cubría su torso, a la que le había cortado las mangas. También habían desaparecido los guantes y su pierna derecha lucía un complicado vendaje desde la mitad del muslo hasta el tobillo, aunque no parecía que estuviera herida._

_Iba a llamarla, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no sería una buena idea. Aún a pesar de la distancia y de la perspectiva se notaba que estaba sumamente concentrada y, en el medio de una batalla que parecía decisiva, se esforzaba en repeler los continuos ataques de la bestia que ocupaba el lugar de su oponente._

_Se trataba de un ser de figura monstruosa, con unos enormes cuernos blancos como el más reluciente marfil que coronaban un corpulento cuerpo mitad humano mitad taurino. Aquel ser mitológico debía ser, sin duda alguna, Vilnya, el caprichoso espíritu que encarnaba la Zampakutou de Nalya. Sus manos tenían unas uñas tan afiladas que parecían verdaderamente las zarpas de un animal salvaje y portaban un enorme martillo que podría destruir los muros del Sereitei con un solo golpe. Entre carcajada y carcajada, la bestia dejaba entrever una larguísima fila de punzantes colmillos que desafiaban con su radiante blancura la oscuridad de su pelaje._

_El combate era feroz y encarnizado, como correspondía a la naturaleza animal de los dos contendientes. Las estocadas, cornada, zarpazos y martillazos iban y venían y la igualdad entre ambos era absoluta, como si se conocieran a la perfección, como si aquel enfrentamiento llevara produciéndose desde los comienzos de los tiempos, de forma que los ataques de cada uno ya resultaban familiares y predecibles para su rival._

Cerré los ojos y aparté de mí aquella escena con un meneo de cabeza. Ahí estaban otra vez, pero estaría preparado. Si querían jugar, jugaríamos; pero lo haríamos según mis reglas. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarme caer en aquella espiral destructiva a la que solían arrojarme mis demonios. No iba a darles aquel gusto. No iba a dejarme vencer.

– ¿Vamos?

– Tú primero – sonreí con una cierta determinación. – ¿A dónde vamos?

– A presentar nuestros respetos al Maestro.

– Me parece justo – comenté, caminando tras él a través del camino.

Me llevó hacia el edificio central de aquel poblado. Mi seguimiento era una acción casi mecánica, porque estaba enfrascado en mis pensamientos. Por un lado repasaba mentalmente las notas que había tomado junto a él, para estar preparado para lo que venía. Por otro, me preguntaba cómo no había salido el tema de que la comunidad estaba situada encima de un volcán, un dato bastante curioso. Tampoco es que hubiéramos entrado en profundidad a detalles geográficos, pero algo así habría llamado la atención.

Atravesamos el bosque, muy parecido a los de la Galicia donde había pasado mis días mortales y nos adentramos por fin en el núcleo. Las construcciones, al menos aquellas que quedaban a la vista, eran pocas, no más de diez o doce, y muy pocas de entre ellas parecían aptas para vivir. Tenían más bien apariencia de almacenes, talleres u otras dependencias del estilo. Ninguno parecían casas o viviendas.

No me sorprendía, los miembros de aquella comunidad, y esto sí que lo había averiguado a lo largo de aquellas reuniones previas, abrazaban el celibato. No se casaban. No tenían descendencia. La "secta" se nutría a partir de la gente que llegaba desde el mundo mortal o de viajeros que osaban viajar a través del Rukongai, los menos. Precisamente por ello, era una comunidad reducida, no más de unos treinta monjes que abarcaban todo el espectro de edades posibles en el mundo de las almas y no eran necesarias las viviendas independientes propias de la institución familiar.

Lo cierto es que, por lo que había entendido, tampoco es que hubiera tiempo allí para las exigencias y las "distracciones" que imponía la vida familiar y la vida social. Allí la vida estaba consagrada de forma exclusiva al estudio y el estudio, a fin de cuentas, era la vida. Aquel era un ideal que no dejaba de resultarme atractivo, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, pero lleno de carencias, sobre todo si lo valoraba en frío.

Aquella construcción a la que nos dirigíamos y que dominaba el centro de toda aquella aldea-cenobio era de forma circular y constaba de una única sala, que era, sin embargo, tan grande como cualquiera de los Cuarteles que alojaban a cada una de las Divisiones del Gotei Trece. Se organizaba en círculos concéntricos de enormes estanterías, altas como las torres más altas del Sereitei, tanto que, cada cierto número de pisos, había unas plataformas bastante amplias que permitían el acceso a esos niveles superiores. No sé cómo estaba organizada aquella biblioteca pero, de seguro, el bibliotecario tendría mucho trabajo allí.

Cada uno de los anillos de libros estaba dividido en ocho sectores idéntico mediante otros tantos pasillos radiales que partían de las puertas que daban acceso a aquella especie de templo desde el exterior y confluían en el centro de la sala, donde se situaba una mesa redonda que giraba en torno a un enorme facistol que sostenía un gran tomo indudablemente antiguo.

Sin embargo, nadie se sentaba en la mesa y, mucho menos, en la gran sede que acompañaba al gran atril. De hecho, sólo había allí dos hombres que hablaban entre sí con gesto un poco alterado aunque manteniendo un tono que no pasaba nunca del cuchicheo. Este hecho debió sorprender a Kazu, que aceleró el paso a la par que me indicaba que esperara un momento quieto donde estaba. Algo no iba sobre lo previsto, estaba claro.

Los dos sacerdotes salieron al encuentro del Oficial del Duodécimo Escuadrón y se fundieron con él en un abrazo tan largo y emotivo como silencioso. El gesto era lo suficientemente expresivo. Si la sede vacante era motivo de aquellas reacciones, entonces sólo podía haber una explicación: el Gran Maestro había fallecido no debía hacer mucho. Nuestra llegada no podía ser más inoportuna.

Estuvieron un rato hablando entre los tres, seguramente poniendo al tanto a mi acompañante acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Casi de manera inconsciente desvié mi mirada hacia los libros que había en la estantería más cercana a mi izquierda y comencé a pasear la vista por sus lomos. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ellos y tomando alguno en las manos.

Estaban encuadernados muy rudimentariamente, con pergamino e hilo. No significaba, sin embargo, que fueran tomos antiguos, de hecho, a juzgar por el color del pergamino, del papel y el olor a tinta que desprendían sus páginas aquellos volúmenes debían ser aún relativamente recientes, sobre todo en comparación con el grande que dominaba la sala. Seguramente aquel era el que debería leer.

Pronto llegué a la conclusión de que la biblioteca no seguía ningún tipo de organización temática. El libro que había tomado entre las manos contenía, por ejemplo, observaciones sobre el cambio del clima en un determinado periodo de tiempo. No era excesivamente importante para mí en cuanto a su contenido, pero sí era muy interesante ver la delicadeza con la que el que había escrito aquello había anotado sus consideración. Junto a ese tomo había un estudio sobre los rudimentos de las artes demoníacas que me hizo llevar el pensamiento a Db.

– ¿Rido? – me llamó al fin Kazu en un susurro.

– Voy – anuncié desde mi posición.

Dejé el ejemplar que tenía entre manos en su lugar, eché un último vistazo a la estantería y me dirigí al encuentro de mi compañero de investigación. Fui tras él y los otros dos monjes, que habían echado andar por un pasillo de esos que confluían en el altar-scriptorium que discurría casi opuesto al que nos había llevado hasta allí.

– El Maestro ha muerto – me dijo al oído el shinigami, confirmando las sospechas. – Parece que lo van a enterrar ahora. Siento que…

– No, no te preocupes – le paré con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Nos condujeron hacia una gran construcción tumularia que se hundía en la ladera sur del volcán. A la entrada se había congregado una buena parte de la comunidad y al fin pude entender perfectamente por qué Kazu le había pedido a su hermana y a Gaby, quien estaba en mis planes iniciales para unirse a la expedición, que no acudieran a este viaje. No era el secretismo con el que mi antiguo alumno quería llevar toda aquella operación, ni que el carácter tan guerrero de las dos mujeres supusiera demasiado contraste con la erudición que reinaba en el lugar. El verdadero motivo era que aquella era una comunidad únicamente masculina.

– Por eso no vinieron – confirmó él, en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva que le había dedicado.

Uno de los miembros de la secta me indicó en silencio que entrara en una pequeña habitación lateral, donde había una túnica carmesí. Entendí claramente el mensaje. Me cambié y salí de nuevo en busca del grupo. Kazu también había trocado sus vestiduras por unas idénticas a las que llevaba el resto de miembros de la comunidad, ocres y negras, pero él llevaba además un manto blanco que le cubría los hombros y la cabeza a modo de capucha..

Todos a coro unísono entonaron un cántico que hacía recordar la antigua tradición monástica del mundo mortal, pero con unas resonancias de carácter un tanto arábigo que conferían a la melodía un exotismo especialmente embaucador, bello y sugerente.

Así, acompañados por aquella elegía en forma musical, se adentraron en el seno de la montaña-mausoleo a través de pasillos mal iluminados con antorchas. Yo los seguía a una distancia prudencial, consciente de mi papel como no iniciado que venía marcado por la diferencia en el vestir. Las paredes redondeadas del corredor indicaban que, seguramente, se habían aprovechado los antiguos conductos magmáticos del titán durmiente.

El camino serpenteaba, a izquierda y a derecha, arriba, abajo… Transcurridos unos cuantos minutos había perdido completamente la orientación, pero no me preocupaba. Yo seguía abandonado a la escucha de aquel cántico profundo y meditativo, al ejemplo de los grandes réquiems gregorianos, y me dejaba llevar por la guía del grupo que me precedía.

La melodía se detuvo en cuanto llegamos a una gran cavidad excavada en el interior del volcán por la lava a lo largo de muchos siglos y que ahora hacía las veces de cámara funeraria. De ello daban buena cuenta las pequeñas aunque numerosas lápidas cuadradas que sembraban la planta elipsoidal de la estancia, donde, a juzgar por el tamaño, los cuerpos se enterraban verticalmente, una práctica un tanto extraña y curiosa. El brillar de las antorchas sobre la superficie perfectamente de aquellas losas sepulcrales llenaba el aire de reflejos carmesíes que se unían a la luz que emanaba de las propias teas para iluminar las paredes de la habitación.

En aquellos muros suavemente curvilíneos, trabajados por la acción de la sabia naturaleza a lo largo de tantos siglos, se habían horadado unos nichos totalmente distintos a los del suelo. Estos eran alargados y dispuestos de tal forma que el enterramiento se hacía según la costumbre más habitual, es decir, en horizontal. A juzgar por el número y por su disposición, se trataba de las sepulturas de los Grandes Maestros.

Allí los más ancianos de entre los sacerdotes presentes quemaron incienso y otras esencias alrededor del sarcófago que contenía los restos mortales del hombre que había dirigido la comunidad hasta entonces. Mientras tanto, el resto entonaba a coro un nuevo cántico, este mucho más recogido y más nostálgico en sus melodías que el anterior, aunque en sus notas aún brillaban de vez en cuando ciertos rayos de esperanza. Sería muy interesante analizar qué decían, pero cantaban en un idioma que me resultaba ininteligible.

Cesó nuevamente la música y el ataúd fue trasladado por los cuatro más jóvenes, entre ellos Kazu, hasta el hueco que le serviría de lugar para su eterno descanso… al menos hasta su reencarnación en el mundo mortal. Junto con la salida, aquel fue el único rito que se perpetró en absoluto silencio, un mutismo absoluto que se mantuvo hasta que volvimos a ver la luz del día sobre nuestras cabezas.

La comitiva se deshizo allí. Poco a poco, los monjes se iban de nuevo a sus labores cotidianas y fueron pocos los que se pararon a saludar a mi antiguo alumno. Incluso alguno lo miraba con un cierto recelo, no tanto como el que me dedicaban a mí, en cualquier caso. Teniendo en cuenta que en mis dos expediciones anteriores había acabado con una espada en el cuello como poco aquello era un progreso considerable. Hice amago de intentar recuperar nuevamente mi atavío como shinigami, pero Kazu me detuvo y me llevó a un aparte.

– Lo… Lo siento – se disculpó.

– ¿Lo sientes? – contesté. – No tienes que disculparte de nada.

– Ya, pero…

– Esto no lo podíamos prever – le recordé. – Así que… – suspiré. – Bueno, es lo que hay.

No creí conveniente ni prudente en aquella situación explicarle que el haber podido presenciar todo el rito y participar de algún modo en una ceremonia tan particular como aquella ya era para mí un privilegio suficiente como para justificar el viaje. Podría sentarle mal, dado el contexto, así que callé.

Cierto era el motor principal de aquellos viajes era el estudio de las profecías que había ido descubriendo en las tradiciones del clan Wolf, de Midgaard y de los Ashartîm. A través de lo que había ido avanzando en mis estudios sobre el tema y de lo que Kaiser me había revelado en los meses anteriores, había establecido una relación entre aquellos crípticos mensajes casi apocalípticos y la formación de Nadie.

Pero no era menos cierto tampoco que esos estudios acerca del grupo terrorista suponían la excusa perfecta para saciar una sed de conocimiento en un área, la antropología cultural, que me había comenzado a interesar muy recientemente, a raíz precisamente de aquellas investigaciones y que no tenía mucha oportunidad de alimentar. Así que no sólo me había embarcado en aquella expedición por lo que el conocimiento de aquella comunidad pudiera aportar a la causa a la que había dedicado mi vida a lo largo de tanto tiempo, sino que el conocimiento en sí mismo de aquellas otras formas de vida era un fin en sí mismo.

Por eso, aunque pareciera a simple vista que lo que habíamos venido a hacer al volcán se había frustrado, no estaba para nada contrariado. Me sentía, de hecho, satisfecho con lo que había conocido hasta entonces. Había confirmado algunas de mis suposiciones y corregido otras y había averiguado nuevos datos que me permitían formular hipótesis posiblemente más adecuadas. En cualquier caso, para hablar de conclusiones válidas, tendría que examinar las Escrituras.

– ¿Qué hacemos, pues? – le pregunté a Kazu, cuya mirada estaba perdida en un horizonte mucho más allá que los hombres sobre los que se habían posado sus ojos.

– ¿Qué? – sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. – Perdona, estaba…

– Nada, nada… – sonreí, tranquilizador. – Nada, no te preocupes. Mira… A lo mejor es mejor que pospongamos todo esto – valoré. – Me vuelvo a la Academia y ya en otra ocasión…

– No, no – me cortó, rechazando esa posibilidad. – Ahora que ya estamos aquí, no vamos a… ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió. – ¿No quieres…?

– Quiero, quiero – confirmé. – Lo que no quiero es molestar. Y la verdad es que no es el mejor momento.

– Ah, no tranquilo por eso… – contestó. – Lo que sí… Mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

– Bien, como quieras – acepté.

– De todas formas… Quiero que conozcas a alguien – anunció.

– De acuerdo – asentí. – Detrás de ti.

Me llevó a una de las construcciones más pequeñas que circundaban la gran biblioteca central y que había identificado con talleres en mi primer paso por el poblado. Allí se paró a hablar con un monje anciano, muy anciano, de luenga barba blanca y pobladas cejas en contraste con su cabeza pelada. No recordaba haberlo visto durante la ceremonia, lo cual era extraño, pero tampoco le di mayor importancia. Los gestos entre ambos, que yo observaba desde una respetuosa lejanía, hacían ver lo motivo de la conversación, que terminó con un expresivo abrazo. Luego me invitaron a acercarme.

– Rido, te presento a Servais, mi maestro – anunció el shinigami. – Maestro, este es Akano Rido…

– Ah, – le interrumpió cuando iba a recitar mi rango en la Academia – el joven Kazu me ha hablado largamente de vos – saludó con anacrónica cortesía.

– Es un honor – correspondí.

– He oído que sois un erudito en busca de respuestas – comentó, yendo directamente al grano.

– No sé si son respuestas lo que busco – sonreí. –A veces pienso que prefiero encontrar m´s preguntas.

Aquel comentario provocó una sonora carcajada en el anciano, que meneó levemente su cabeza en un gesto un tanto ambiguo que tanto podía significar aprobación como todo lo contrario. Se dio la vuelta y caminó, no sin una cierta dificultad, hacia el interior del pequeño edificio. Ante nosotros, que lo seguimos, se abría una habitación pobremente iluminada, con un escritorio minúsculo de madera apolillada, una sillita con pinta de ser bastante incómoda, algún que otro libro y papeles sueltos aunque bien ordenados. Todo hablaba de un profundo espíritu ascético, de austera y abnegada dedicación.

– Qué envidia…

Kazu me miró entre extrañado y divertido ante las palabras que se habían escapado de mi boca, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta. Servais se giró de nuevo hacia nosotros, me miró y luego posó los ojos en su discípulo. Tampoco habló, sólo mantuvo esa sonrisa pacífica y tranquilizadora con la que nos había recibido. Con sus dedos recorría el lomo de uno de los libros que estaban separados sobre su mesa. Al final lo cogió, lo abrió, asintió y, cerrándolo, me lo dio.

– No lo abráis – sentenció, deteniendo un movimiento instintivo por mi parte al posar una de sus huesudas manos sobre la portada del volumen. – No aún. No estáis preparado.

– ¿Entonces por qué me lo da?

– Anochece – dijo, volviéndose hacia la ventana. – Es tarde ya para historias. Kazu, hijo, – le miró – acompaña a Maese Akano a la hospedería.

– Sí, maestro – asintió dócilmente el joven.

Varios minutos después, me había acomodado en una habitación relativamente grande en la que había sitio para alojar a más de una persona. Mi acompañante me había dejado solo, así que ahora, en silencio, aprovechaba para meditar, recapitular el día, examinarlo y prepararme para la jornada siguiente, que prometía ciertas sorpresas.

En una esquina de la habitación había una mesa de madera de castaño sobre la que titilaba la luz de un rudimentario quinqué. Tomé asiento y saqué mi cuadernillo de notas del pequeño petate que había traído conmigo. Lápiz en mano, anoté sintéticamente lo que había visto allí en las horas previas: los edificios, las peculiaridades de la comunidad, el rito fúnebre…

Luego comparé lo que ya sabía con la nueva información que había recibido. Tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja con algunas cuestiones de peso que Kazu me había ocultado, ya fuera deliberadamente o no. Estaba el hecho, por ejemplo, de que fuera una comunidad íntegramente masculina o la ubicación de la aldea en un volcán, aunque a esto último no le di mucha importancia. Él no tenía por qué saber qué había ocurrido con Nalya.

Pero, definitivamente, esos vacíos de información eran bastante inquietantes. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Por qué él, un hombre de ciencia y que, por tanto, debía saber de la importancia de los datos, me estaba ocultando cosas? ¿Y si…?

– Paranoias mías – me corté, pensando en alto.

– ¿Seguro? – cuestionó la voz profunda de Balmung.

– Te encanta llevarme la contraria, ¿verdad? – le espeté mordaz. – No… – negué con la cabeza. – Son imaginaciones. No puede estar ocultándome nada a propósito…

– "También".

– ¿Qué?

– No te hagas el loco – me espetó. – Sé lo que querías decir. Sólo completaba tu frase. No puede ser que "él también" – enfatizó – esté ocultándote cosas. Pero…

– Son paranoias mías – insistí. – Además, tengo más cosas de las que preocuparme.

– _Director Akano Rido – anunció el alguacil a voz en grito._

_Dos hombres más me escoltaron hacia el interior del hemiciclo donde tenían lugar las "audiencias públicas" de la Cámara de los 46. A pesar del nombre que recibían, lo único que tenían de públicas es que allí se recibían a las personalidades externas a la Cámara que comparecían ante el órgano legislativo del Sereitei._

_El escaso número de miembros del consejo central del Sereitei hacía que esa sala no fuera muy grande, más reducida que la mayor parte de las aulas de la Academia, pero eso no le restaba esplendor. Las maderas más nobles, las telas más finas, los materiales más preciosos… todo estaba al servicio del boato y la apariencia, como era habitual en los edificios centrales. Había entrado varias veces allí y alguna más en la magnífica biblioteca, pero aún no lograba entender qué sentido tenían aquellos lujos en un lugar tan hermético y privado como eran los dominios de los cuarenta y seis._

_Avancé con semblante serio hacia el estrado desde donde iba a responder a las preguntas que me hiciesen. Las que fueran, porque no me habían explicado aún el motivo de llamarme a comparecer ante aquel tribunal. Nada bueno, seguro. Nunca lo era. En cualquier caso, no podía permitir que me vieran nervioso. Sabía que no les gustaba, que lo interpretaban como un signo de debilidad, cuando no de desacato o de rebeldía. No, mejor mantener la compostura. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no era el cargo con la mejor prensa de todo el Sereitei últimamente._

– _Profesor Akano – saludó con cierto sarcasmo bien entendido detrás de un cuidado tono de cortesía uno de ellos. – Vuelve a honrarnos con su presencia._

– _El honor es mío – correspondí con deferencia, como si no hubiera captado el sarcasmo._

_Los ojos pretenciosos de cuarenta y seis consejeros se posaron con recelo sobre mí. Sus miradas, y sólo las de los que se sentaban en los escaños más cercanos a mi puesto, era en realidad lo único que podía adivinar de su actitud por culpa de las máscaras con las que mantenían cubiertos sus rostros y sus identidades. Sólo eso y su postura corporal. Tal desconocimiento de la expresión de aquellos que, de un modo u otro, me habían de juzgar no era precisamente tranquilizadora._

_Al menos no me jugaba la vida, como mi abuelo u otros personajes que habían sido juzgados en aquella misma sala y que poblaban mis explicaciones. Al menos, también, gozaba de una mejor vista de mis interlocutores que ellos. Había leído que, en su origen, los consejeros se escudaban detrás de frías placas de madera. Así que su presentación actual era una mejora, realmente._

– _Lamento no haber preparado un discurso – tomé la palabra, tratando de mostrarme ajeno a toda la tensión que allí había. – Me gustaría, de verdad, pero no he…_

– _Aguarde su turno de intervención – interrumpió uno de ellos, anciano, a juzgar por el timbre de su voz. – Esta Cámara es de sobras consciente de que no ha sido usted informado del motivo de su citación –afirmó. – Bástele con saber que se ha decretado el secreto acerca de la materia de la que vamos a tratar en esta sesión._

– _Estamos informados de que ha estado llevando una investigación al margen de los cauces oficiales – intervino otro miembro._

_Me quedé congelado en dirección a la persona que había hablado. No era sólo lo familiar de una voz que no pude distinguir debido a la distorsión que provocaba la máscara; tampoco era que fuera la primera vez que escuchaba a una voz femenina en mis cada vez más frecuentes visitas a la corte. Nada de eso._

_¿Mis investigaciones? ¿Fuera de los cauces legales? ¿Qué mierda estaban diciendo?_

– _Hubiera jurado que esto iría sobre tus problemas con los castrones de la Once –comentó en mi interior el monje que encarnaba mi espada y que ahora ponía voz a mis pensamientos. – Pero esto…_

– _Totalmente imprevisto… – se me escapó._

– _Precisamente, Profesor, precisamente – se jactó el mismo consejero que me había saludado a mi llegada sin variar su tono._

– Y aún no le he dicho nada a Kazu… – murmuré echándome hacia atrás en la silla.

– ¿No me has dicho nada de qué? – preguntó el Oficial de la Duodécima División, recién aparecido de la nada.

– _Al menos no ha ido tan mal – dijo Balmung, mientras iba de regreso. – Puedes continuar con tus investigaciones._

– _Sí, ya, claro – me quejé con rabia. – Con estos cabrones detrás de mi oreja vigilándome a cada paso. Mírame – añadí. – Salto de alegría. Yuju._

– _Algo es mejor que nada – lanzó al aire._

– ¡No puedes contarles acerca de la comunidad! – suplicó Kazu cuando supo qué había pasado.

– Seré todo lo críptico que pueda – respondí. – Pero ya…

– Podrías decir que has estado con los Wolf o que…

– Eso es lo que intento decirte. Es tarde – le corté. – Tienen copia de mis notas. Aunque no sepan el lugar o…

– Tus… notas… – balbuceó conmocionado.

– Entraron en i despacho mientras comparecía ante ellos – expliqué.

El shinigami se dio la vuelta y se machó a paso apurado de la habitación. Balmung estuvo un rato tratando de descifrar si en el rostro de mi compañero era mayor el enfado o la decepción, pero aquella diatriba no llevaba a ningún puerto, ni bueno ni malo.

– Cállate – le ordené. – Tengo que pensar.

– _Algo es mejor que nada – lanzó al aire_. _– Menos mal que se te ocurrió lo de las razones políticas…_

– "_Le aconsejamos que cierre las vías de investigación abiertas acerca del presunto grupo terrorista como Nadie" – mascullé airado repitiendo las palabras de uno de los diputados. – "Aconsejamos" – bufé. – "Presunto"… Putos hipócritas de mierda._

– _Calma, calma – terció Balmung, alargando las palabras. – No es bueno enfrentarse a esta gente, ya lo sabes. Es mejor descansar – me aconsejó. – Ha sido un día completito._

_Y tan completito. Cinco malditas horas de reunión en las que habían ido desmontando toda mi investigación acerca de Nadie y cubriéndola con una interminable lista de peros. Pero no sólo eso. Al parecer, mi obsesión con aquel tema revertía en mi gestión de la Academia y no habían dudado en ponerla en entredicho desde las bases. _

_No les bastaba con mencionar los problemas con la Undécima División y el Gotei por mi política de nombramientos… ¡Si hasta habían aludido a la supuesta discriminación que sufrían los alumnos de primero que "se habían visto obligados a abandonar el aula" por mi culpa el primer día de clase! Al menos no habían atacado el proyecto del Grupo Especial de Prácticas, quizá es que la mención del nombre de Kaiser Wolf todavía significaba algo en aquella Cámara._

– Si lo mejor sería dimitir y dejarse de…

– Deja de decir gilipolleces y duerme – me increpó Balmung. – "Dimitir" – repitió con desdén. – Serás subnormal.


	22. Gnoseocracia III El Sabio de los Días

La mañana llegó subrepticiamente y los rayos del sol que se congregaban para la primera aurora me sacaron del sueño en el que con mucha dificultad había caído después de haber estado dándole vueltas a mi situación con la Cámara y al conflicto que había tenido con Kazu la noche anterior. Me vestí con la túnica carmesí que revelaba mi condición de no iniciado dentro de la comunidad y acudí a un pozo cercano a lavarme. El agua manaba ardiente y no era una sensación especialmente agradable, pero era algo.

Las tripas me rugían. No había cenado y la comida del día anterior había sido muy frugal, la propia de una comida de viaje. La cuestión era encontrar allí un comedor. Era posible, incluso, que no hubiera uno. Al fin y al cabo, comer no era una necesidad básica común en aquel plano de la realidad, a pesar de que fuera lo más cotidiano dentro de la Ciudadela de las Almas Puras.

Quizá, incluso, el hecho de que Kazu hubiera abandonado aquel paraíso del conocimiento podría estar ligado a ello. No era extraño, lo había aprendido con los años, que muchas almas poderosas hubieran comenzado su camino hacia el Sereitei simplemente por la imposibilidad material de saciar su hambre en muchos de los distritos del Rukongai, especialmente los más humildes. Muchos habían ido purificando esos motivos a lo largo de su viaje, otros dentro de la Academia o ya durante el servicio, pero había muchos shinigamis que aún mantenían esa misma razón en lo más profundo de sus motivaciones, especialmente entre los más veteranos.

Vagué sin rumbo por los distintos edificios tratando de encontrar el refectorio. Como ya había intuido la tarde anterior, se trataba en general de talleres o despachos como el de Servais, aunque no todos eran tan austeros como el del maestro de Kazu. Con la sola observación superficial a través de la ventana, que era lo máximo que podía acceder, uno podía hacerse una idea más o menos aproximada de a qué disciplina se dedicaba el monje en cuestión, desde la mera observación de la naturaleza hasta la más avanzada tecnología. Esto último me sorprendió, pues no parecía encajar de todo en el marco, y lo anoté mentalmente para comentárselo a mi acompañante en un momento de tranquilidad.

Pero entre ninguna de aquellas estancias se encontraba el comedor. Había otros edificios más pequeños, sin ventanas, pero con las puertas cerradas. Podría ser uno de aquellos, pero no tenía posibilidades de acceder por el momento. ¿Dónde podría encontrar entonces algo para saciar mi hambre? Tampoco pedía mucho, un poco de fruta y, quizá, un té… Pero lo peor de todo era que no encontraba a nadie que me pudiera ayudar en mi búsqueda. Posiblemente estuvieran entregados a algún tipo de práctica ritual matutina o algo así.

Las tripas me rugieron de nuevo, pero no había forma de ponerle remedio por el momento. No hasta que llegara Kazu o algún otro monje, si es que seguían aceptándome como su huésped. Entendía que el joven shinigami se sintiese traicionado. Había depositado en mí una confianza y unas expectativas de privacidad que yo no había podido o no había sabido corresponder. Había violado ese tácito acuerdo de mantener el secreto, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria, y era lógico su malestar.

Visto el éxito de mi expedición y con esta sensación en mi cabeza, me resigné a volver a mi cabaña en espera de algún tipo de noticia. Sobre la mesa, descansando inocentemente, estaba el libro que el anciano Servais me había prestado la noche anterior. Estuve tentado a tomarlo y abrirlo, pero reprimí mis impulsos iniciales al recordar las palabras del sabio y la solemnidad con que las había pronunciado.

Con aquel gesto, de algún modo, tenía la sensación de haber entrado en un cierto proceso iniciático, catequético, y sabía que debía respetar los tiempos y los límites de mi condición como iniciando. No es que hubiera accedido voluntariamente a aquel itinerario. De hecho, casi me acababa de dar cuenta de aquello. Tampoco me lo habían propuesto. Simplemente lo habían asumido así, como si fuera algo natural. Los monjes me consideraban un novicio y así me trataban: la marginación respecto al resto de la asamblea, el diferente ropaje, incluso la entrega del libro y la mención de que no estaba preparado… Todo apuntaba en esa misma dirección.

Eso tenía una vertiente muy positiva. Era el camino menos traumático para acceder a los conocimientos que pretendía alcanzar durante aquel viaje o para acceder a la biblioteca en cualquier otra situación. A través de aquel proceso catequético podría conocer mejor el funcionamiento de aquella secta. Era, en fin, el mejor medio para imbuirme de toda su doctrina y comprender las profecías y su significado más profundo.

Pero, por otro lado, tenía también unas claras implicaciones negativas. En primer lugar, todo el proceso iniciático supondría un grave retraso en mis planes que ciertamente no me podía permitir. En segundo lugar, no era aquel precisamente el mejor momento "político". La Cámara y el Gotei 13 no tolerarían una excentricidad más del siempre desafiante Director de la Academia. No hacía ni cuarenta y ocho horas que había recibido serias amenazas de la más alta instancia y no estaba el horno para bollos.

Tampoco era que pudiera satisfacer fielmente las exigencias que supondría la membresía de pleno derecho en una comunidad como aquella. No tenía el tiempo necesario y, definitivamente, mi vocación no era aquella. Había cuestiones, como todo el misterio que la envolvía, con las que no estaba de acuerdo, a pesar de lo atrayente y lo romántico de la idea. El conocimiento, al menos en su mayor parte, debería ser público, accesible… no estar guardado como un absoluto secreto.

Unos pasos en el exterior llamaron mi atención y me devolvieron a mi urgencia alimenticia. Volví a depositar el libro cerrado sobre la mesa y salí de la habitación en dirección a quien fuera que viniera hacia mí. Era Kazu, con cara de llevar despierto unas cuantas horas, aunque todavía algo somnoliento.

– Siento lo de ayer – me adelanté, antes que dijera nada. – Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho antes de venir…

– No… Perdona mi reacción – replicó. – No tenía que…

– Es un asunto complicado – justifiqué. – Me cogió desprevenido y no tuve margen de maniobra – lamenté. – En cual…

– En serio, déjalo – insistió. – No hace falta.

– Vale – acepté. – No habrá algo de comer, ¿verdad?

– ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – exclamó aliviado por el cambio de tema. – Sí, sí, sí… – murmuró rápidamente. – Ven. Por aquí – se dio la vuelta y me llevó a una de las pequeñas cabañas cerradas con las que me había encontrado en mi expedición mañanera. – No es que haya mucho. Ya sabes, no todos aquí… – explicó mientras me presentaba unas piezas de fruta. – ¿Café o té?

– Té, por favor…

Encendió un pequeño fuego sobre el que puso a calentar agua en una vieja tetera a la vez que me indicaba dónde había un poco de pan, mermelada y otros alimentos propios de un desayuno. Mientras esperábamos a que hirviera el agua, seguimos comentando el pequeño malentendido que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Le expliqué mi discusión con la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis la tarde previa a nuestra partida y volví a disculparme por no haberle informado antes. El silbido del vapor al escaparse del recipiente interrumpió, de hecho, el intercambio de asunciones de culpa en que había derivado la conversación.

– ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora? – me preguntó, mientras se levantaba en busca de las tazas para el té y lo servía.

– ¿Sinceramente? – respondí. – No tengo ni la más remota. Gracias – añadí al recibir mi infusión. – La verdad es que estaba pensando en ello precisamente antes de que llegaras – comenté. – A ver, por lo que habíamos hablado y lo que he visto desde que llegamos… Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esto se trata de una comunidad iniciática masculina y célibe dedicada al estudio – establecí. – Ahora mismo está pasando por horas bajas. Ya sabes, – apunté – lo del Gran Maestro y…

– No te preocupes por eso – me interrumpió.

– No es que me preocupe – aclaré. – La cuestión es la siguiente. En este tipo de comunidades no suelen hacerse muchos cambios y menos en momentos en los que están… descabezados – dije. – Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho tiempo ni mucho margen de maniobra y… Bueno, tengo la sensación de que tus hermanos de comunidad me consideran algo así como un novicio y que me consideran dentro de ese proceso de iniciación –confesé. – Y… estas cosas llevan tiempo, más tiempo en las circunstancias actuales, supongo. Sinceramente, – apostillé a modo de conclusión – ni tengo tiempo ni creo reunir las… llamémosle… "condiciones" necesarias para pertenecer a la comunidad. Así que… – suspiré – si me preguntas qué es lo que voy a hacer, lo único que te puedo decir es que no tengo la más remota idea.

– Ya veo, ya – asintió. – Pero… ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia?

– Sí, claro – sonreí, antes de darle un trago al té. – Adelante.

– Permanece aquí la semana que habíamos previsto – propuso. – En un par de días, tres o cuatro como mucho, se elegirá al nuevo Gran Maestro y todo volverá más o menos a la normalidad. Siempre podrías seguir el camino y aprender la doctrina – me dijo con una pasión hasta entonces desconocida en él. – Así…

– Espera, espera, espera – le detuve hablando rápidamente para evitar que continuara. – Para el carro. ¿Me estás intentando captar o algo? ¿No acabo de decirte que no…? A ver, – me paré, viendo que comenzaba a irritarme incomprensiblemente – no vine aquí a hacerme miembro de nada, Kazu. Dejemos las cosas claras – establecí. –Vine porque hay unos datos que me ayudarían en mi investigación y tú me dijiste que…

– Sí, pero para ello tienes que ser uno de los nuestros – reclamó con vehemencia. – Nadie puede conocer la doctrina y las Escrituras si no…

– Lo sé, lo sé – contesté intentando calmar la situación. – Por eso no me dijiste nada. Tenía la esperanza de que estando aquí fuera más fácil, no sé… pero si no puede ser, no puede ser…

– Ya… O sea… que no… – murmuró.

– Oh, sois vosotros…

Con una fingidamente inocente e ingenua sonrisa, la misma con la que me había despedido la noche anterior, el anciano Servais entró en el refectorio en el momento más oportuno de la conversación. Caminaba lentamente, con las manos cogidas en la espalda, y en su rostro no borraba esa expresión que le daba a uno la sensación de que estaba siempre varios pasos por delante de uno.

– ¿Me permitís? –preguntó, sentándose. – Kazu, hijo…

– Sí, maestro – contestó él, apurándose a servir una taza de té para el hombre. – Tenga.

– Gracias – aceptó el sabio. – Así que, maese Rido, ¿habéis leído el libro que os entregué anoche?

– Le he obedecido – respondí con cautela. – El libro permanece cerrado.

– Bien, bien… – comentó, llevándose la taza a los labios. – ¿Sabéis? No he podido evitar escuchar la… –se paró, como buscando las palabras, aunque aquello tenía más de teatralidad que de verdad – conversación que manteníais con el joven Kazu. Ya mi amado discípulo me había escrito acerca de vos y de vuestro interés en conocer nuestras costumbres y nuestra doctrina – observó. – Disculpad su actitud de unos instantes, fui yo quien le motivó a adoptarla –admitió. – Pero..

– No siga, no hace falta – le interrumpí en tono amable. – Capto la idea y la comprendo, créame. Me siento halagado pero…

– Habéis sido engañado, maese Rido – se anticipó. – Habéis sido puesto a prueba…

– Cuando Mitsuko me contó que estabas interesado en hablar conmigo por esto, escribí al maestro Servais y al Gran Maestro pidiéndoles permiso para que conocieras algunas cosas sobre la comunidad – explicó el Oficial de la Duodécima División.

– Y por eso retrasaste nuestra cita tanto tiempo – até cabos.

– Exacto – confirmó.

– La labor de Kazu era despertar vuestra curiosidad – terció el anciano, recuperando la palabra. –Por lo que he podido ver, lo ha conseguido – sonrió.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– El joven Kazu cree que podéis ser vos…

El anciano se paró antes de terminar su frase y adoptó un gesto de autorreproche, como echándose en cara el haberse ido de la lengua. Pero lo había pensado mejor y se había callado. O quizás todo era parte de esa estrategia que subyacía a cada expresión que adoptaba y cada palabra que decía. Quizás también era un engaño para "despertar mi curiosidad". Y funcionaba. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

– ¿Ser yo quién?

– Oh, nada, disculpad mi indiscreción.

No pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa irónica ante la actitud del sabio, que había utilizado una postura y una táctica que, pese a lo simple que era o quizás precisamente gracias a eso, era especialmente efectiva para despertar el interés del otro. Yo mismo la utilizaba a menudo en mis clases, especialmente con alumnos que creía que podían tener un potencial especial. Ahora le había dado la vuelta "en mi contra".

– Ha dicho antes que pretendían ponerme a prueba…

– No tenga prisa, maese Akano – me paró. – El primer paso hacia el conocimiento es la curiosidad – afirmó. – Pero no todo el mundo tiene la misma capacidad para transformar ese interés en un movimiento hacia el verdadero saber. He visto vuestras notas – comentó. – Esta noche, mientras descansabais, uno de nuestros hermanos las copió…

Tuve que reprimir la airada reacción que me estaba pidiendo el cuerpo. Primero la Cámara y ahora esto. Me sentí como violado. Mis notas, mis apuntes, eran parte de mi intimidad más profunda. No sólo eran un reflejo de lo que iba aprendiendo… Eran como una confesión, algo totalmente privado, donde no sólo había datos objetivos, sino también impresiones fruto muchas veces de mis sensaciones y sentimientos. Podía compartirlas con otros, sí, pero nunca antes de madurarlas y meditarlas. Y las notas sobre la comunidad no habían llegado aún a ese estadio "visible".

– Sé que ha sido atrevido por nuestra parte – dijo, adivinando mis emociones antes de que yo pudiera siquiera expresar mi indignación. – Comprendo vuestro malestar, creedme. Pero vos pretendíais que os reveláramos nuestros secretos más íntimos – añadió. – Entended que necesitábamos conoceros a vos…

– Es justo – acepté. – Pero hay otros…

– ¿Otros medios? Sí, los había –reconoció. – Vos sabéis, empero, que la propia observación influye en el experimento – enunció de forma dogmática. – Si esto es así para las cosas muertas e insignificantes, ¿no va a serlo más para un ser vivo e inteligente como vos, que siente que piensa¿ De ahí que quisiera usar algo más… "objetivo" – razonó, enfatizando la última palabra simulando entrecomillarla con sus dedos.

– Entiendo… – respondí aún no muy convencido, pero viendo que no llegaría a nada si siguiera por el camino del enfado. – ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué?

– ¿Qué ha descubierto en mis notas?

–Nada que no intuyera ya – respondió. – Son datos incompletos, pero no vais por el mal camino. Hay algo que… – rebuscó en el interior de su túnica unos papeles – me llamó la atención – explicó, mientras hojeaba lo que era claramente una copia facsímil de mis apuntes. – Aquí – murmuró al llegar a donde pretendía. – Aquí decís "grupo de carácter iniciático"… Muy bien… y en letra más pequeña añadís una serie de observaciones muy…

– La separación de la comunidad durante la celebración, los distintos ropajes, el secretismo acerca de la doctrina… – recité de memoria. – Son cuestiones que he ido viendo y que…

– Sí, sí – me detuvo. – No hace falta que os expliquéis. Como digo, toda esta… precisión y dedicación por anotar lo que veis y lo que pensáis de las cosas habla excelentemente de vos. No, no me refería a esos datos de todas formas – aclaró. – Me refería… A ver… – recorrió la hoja con un dedo y se paró al llegar a un punto determinado. – Ah sí – anunció, mostrándomelo. – Después de una lista más o menos extensa os preguntáis: "¿Acceso a la profecía?" – leyó en alto. – He de confesar que en este punto no he sido capaz de seguiros – añadió. – ¿Profecía? ¿A qué os referís?

Aquella pregunta me cogió algo desprevenido y le miré extrañado. Traté de buscar en su rostro aquel gesto medio irónico con el que había permanecido durante toda la conversación y que daba a entender que sabía más de lo que dejaba ver, pero no había nada de ello en su expresión. No pude evitar, entonces, que me invadiera una ligera desazón por lo que todo aquello podía significar, pero intenté no darle más importancia.

Aún así no podía hacer otra cosa que cuestionarme por si aquella misión había sido o no un fracaso. Era cierto que yo mismo me había dado por satisfecho la noche anterior con lo que había visto y que había dicho que eso ya de por sí solo haría que el viaje mereciera la pena, pero también era cierto que esperaba encontrar allí una nueva pista que me condujera a un conocimiento más profundo de las profecías, de Nadie y de lo que fuera que estaba detrás de todo aquello y que cada vez parecía más grande.

Pero ¿y si aquella secta no poseía realmente ninguna profecía? ¿Y si no era uno de esos grupos como los Wolf, la pequeña civilización que vivía en Midgaard o los clanes nobles como los Ashartîm? ¿Y si esto no había sido más que un error en mis investigaciones, un paso en falso? O quizás era otra cosa. El carácter científico y cientificista de aquel grupúsculo podría haber levado a que se perdieran o se difuminaran unas enseñanzas tan poco acordes con su filosofía como era una profecía. Sí, quizás esto podía llegar a convertirse en un interesantísimo ejercicio de exégesis, en sentido inverso al habitual, pero exégesis al fin y al cabo.

– Es una cuestión un tanto larga y compleja de explicar – respondí tras meditar lo que iba a decir –pero intentaré hacerlo de la forma más sencilla y sintética que pueda. Sí sería bueno en cualquier caso que pudiera hablar con algún tipo de cronista de la comunidad o algo por el estilo – advertí.

– El Gran Maestro y el hermano Servais son los únicos que se dedican al estu… – comenzó a señalar Kazu, que se había anticipado a su mentor como si quisiera reivindicar su presencia en una conversación en la que había intervenido más como mero espectador que como participante. – Bueno… ahora sólo él – se corrigió.

– Las mentes jóvenes piensan más en el futuro que en el pasado – sonrió el viejo. – ¿No creéis, maese Akano?

– Al menos esa es mi experiencia, – corroboré – aunque no en todos los casos.

Mi preocupación iba en aumento. Si Servais De Maistre, así se llamaba, era el único historiador que quedaba en la comunidad y había reaccionado de tal forma ante la mención de una profecía, mal íbamos. ¿O sería un paso más que había dado a lo largo de su estrategia? La verdad es que si algo había aprendido de aquel hombre era a no hacer suposiciones sobre lo que podía saber o no saber. Aún así, siempre me quedaba aquella esperanza de que, si realmente eran desconocidas para él, las enseñanzas que buscara estuvieran ocultas por los fríos datos de la ciencia.

– Os escucho, pues – me invitó el anciano.

– Bien, ¿por dónde empezar…? – resoplé. – Como seguro que conoce bien, las fuentes nos dicen de que tras el Gran Estallido el Rey envió a este mundo a los llamados Fundadores, que organizaron en gran parte la Sociedad de Almas tal y como la conocemos – expliqué. – Pero también nos hablan de que la misión de los Fundadores pudo ir más allá de las murallas del Sereitei.

– Leyendas – comentó el anciano con un cierto desdén oculto tras el exquisitamente cortés tono en el que solía hablar.

– Leyendas, sí, – reaccioné con rapidez – pero son las únicas fuentes que disponemos. Creo que coincidirá conmigo en que si prescindimos de las fuentes perdemos la objetividad – apunté. – Sí, es cierto, debemos interpretarlas, pero son nuestro único vínculo objetivo con el pasarlo. No podemos despreciarlas sólo porque ya no encajen con nuestra forma de ver la realidad… Perdón – me interrumpí cuando me di cuenta de que comenzaba a adoptar el mismo tono que cuando daba clase. – Cuando me pongo a hablar de estas cosas a veces me lanzo y…

Mi espontánea corrección pareció gratificar a Servais, que recuperó ligeramente la sonrisa que medio se había desdibujado en un rostro que paulatinamente se había vuelto más serio. Con mi disculpa, el anciano volvía a recuperar la iniciativa y la posición de maestro en nuestro diálogo y eso le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse más cómodo. Se desenvolvía mejor en el papel del sabio que imparte la doctrina, con aquel estilo tan peculiar, casi socrático, que en el del oyente, como si fuera él el discípulo que debía aprender del otro, sobre todo si lo que el otro le decía no encajaba demasiado en sus esquemas. Si había de escuchar a alguien, mejor le era hacerlo desde el púlpito del maestro que desde el pupitre del discípulo

– Interesante punto de vista el vuestro – contestó al fin. – En honor a la verdad, empero, no estoy de acuerdo por completo con vos. Vos mismo afirmáis que debemos interpretarlas, ¿pero no es esa interpretación en sí misma algo subjetivo? ¿Una… invención, por usar vuestras palabras? – inquirió, como si más que dirigiéndome una pregunta estuviera reflexionando en alto. – ¿En base a qué interpretamos esas fuentes?

– Esa es, con todos mis respetos, la gran responsabilidad que tenemos los historiadores – me adelanté a contestar, aún a sabiendas de que las suyas eran únicamente preguntas retóricas – y especialmente nosotros, los profesores, de una aspirar a una formación adecuada.

– Bien, bien… Pero entonces reconocéis que debemos usar hechos objetivos y definitivamente para interpretar esas... ensoñaciones que vos llamáis fuentes – insistió Servais.

Aunque su oposición a considerar mis teorías como válidas parecía firme, había algo en su forma de hablar, en su tono, que me llevaba a pensar en que era algo que sabía con la cabeza pero que no acababa de asumir del todo. Quizá había encontrado la primera grieta en la cuidadosamente labrada fachada de intocable distancia que había ido esgrimiendo el anciano en todo el conjunto de nuestra conversación. Posiblemente había dado con un punto débil que me serviría para acabar de convencerle o, a lo mejor, lo que ocurría es que me había topado con la prueba de que seguíamos jugando al gato y al ratón y todavía estaba en aquel plan de "engañarme".

¿Pero engañarme para qué? Antes parecía haber deslizado algo de información involuntariamente. Algo que había perdido de vista hasta aquel momento. Si mi impresión de que todo aquel escepticismo acerca de mis "leyendas", como él las había llamado, era cierta, bien podía que aquella mención a una cierta esperanza que albergaba Kazu sí supusiera la existencia de algún tipo de profecía. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Aunque decidí era mejor seguirle el juego al viejo, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica y menear levemente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación hacia mí mismo.

– Pero en fin… – suspiró tras un breve y dramático silencio. – Dejemos aparte estas consideraciones metodológicas. Proseguid – me animó. – Proseguid con vuestra… "historia".

– Sí, bien… – carraspeé. – La cuestión, decía, es que la labor de esos Fundadores, o como queráis llamarlos, – concedí – no se limitó sólo al Sereitei, aunque hasta hace poco lo creíamos así. Los documentos que conservamos no afirman nada de ello, pero he podido conocer ciertos testimonios, tradiciones, que hablan precisamente de esto – expliqué. – Sí, es cierto, acabo de pasar de fuentes y documentos escritos a tradiciones orales, que es algo mucho más cambiante y menos… tangible y objetivo, – acepté, anticipándome a una más que probable objeción – pero la cuestión es que proceden de grupos muy distintos y sin contacto entre sí o con la Sociedad de Almas que, sin embargo, coinciden en señalar unos hechos muy interesantes.

» Es cierto que no están exentos de fantasía, pero estas tradiciones concuerdan en hablar de un padre fundador que formó el grupo, adiestró o transmitió sus conocimientos y luego se marchó dejando tras de sí una especie de profecía – expuse. – Ya no es sólo la coincidencia a nivel "estructural", sino que a juzgar por lo que me dijeron los que me las transmitieron, proceden de una época muy parecida, más o menos la misma que las Tablas de los Días Pasados.

– ¿Las Tablas de los Días Pasados?

– Sí – confirmé. – Unas tablillas de madera que hablaban de un tal Sabio de los Días y relataban la historia del Gran…

– ¡Espera!

El gesto del anciano monje se crispó súbitamente. Su ceño se frunció en torno a unos ojos abiertos como platos que coronaban un rostro enrojecido por la afluencia de sangre a su cabeza. Había perdido la compostura. Incluso había dejado atrás, seguro que de forma involuntaria, aquel tono exquisitamente cortés que le hacía llamarme de vos de una forma un tanto anacrónica y había comenzado a tutearme en un arranque de inusitada vehemencia. Pero, pese a su apariencia, su agitación era más bien producto de la sorpresa que de un enfado. No había rabia en su mirada, sino estupefacción.

– ¿Le has contado algo, Kazu? – se giró frenéticamente hacia su discípulo. – No, claro que no – se contestó a sí mismo. – Esas enseñanzas todavía te están veladas… Entonces… Esperad aquí – añadió nerviosamente tras un pequeño silencio valorativo. – Kazu, haz el favor de servirle otro té a maese Akano mientras yo voy a…

No completó su frase. Salió con prisa y con una agilidad inimaginable en un hombre que hacía unos instantes había mostrado dificultades para moverse siquiera. Regresó unos minutos después con un librillo entre sus manos y lo hojeaba inquieto, buscando algo en concreto que no daba encontrado.

– ¿Ha sido una impresión mía o habéis mencionado al Sabio de los Días? – me preguntó sin levantar la vista del tomo.

– Sí – ratifiqué.

– Pero no dijisteis donde se encontraron esas… ¿eran unas tablillas? – preguntó. – ¿De madera?

– S… Sí… Unas tablillas de madera – contesté sin entender la importancia de todo aquello y el cambio que se había operado en el monje. – Las encontraron en unas montañas, al Este de…

– Interesante…

– Aún no entendemos cómo llegaron allí, de todos modos – confesé. – No parece que…

– ¿Haríais el favor de leer aquí? – me interrumpió, poniéndome el libro delante y señalándome un párrafo en concreto.

– Cómo no… – dije, limpiándome las manos con el traje y tomando el libro. – "Yo, Leonidas, Gran Maestro de la Asamblea de los Días Venideros, he decidido enviar una copia del legado que nos legó nuestro padre, el Sabio primigenio, a la comunidad del Oriente (…) Aquí concluye el…"

– Bien, hasta ahí – sonrió el anciano, recuperando de mis manos el volumen.

– ¿Debo identificar a ese Sabio Primigenio con el Sabio de los Días?

– Veo que comprendéis lo que quería decir – sonrió. – Puede que realmente Kazu tuviera razón – valoró. – ¿Aceptaríais que fuera yo el que os propusiera ahora una… "leyenda"?


	23. Gnoseocracia IV La Cueva

– Seguidme por aquí, por favor – dijo Servais, posando su taza de té en la mesa e incorporándose.

Aparentemente, la conversación, la revelación que había confesado, haciendo partícipes de mis descubrimientos a personas ajenas a mi círculo más íntimo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le había devuelto la vitalidad al cuerpo ajado y cansado del anciano monje. Ahora caminaba sin dificultad, como si se viera libre de unas ataduras o un peso insoportable. Pero lo más llamativo era el brillo que traslucían sus ojos, en el que se podía adivinar una renovada sed de conocimiento.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

No contestó. Salimos de la cabaña y atravesamos el poblado hacia una senda que se internaba en el corazón del bosque que tupía la zona norte del antiguo coloso magmático. El camino era estrecho, cada vez más, y la maleza que lo invadía indicaba que no era un itinerario especialmente frecuentado.

Miré fugazmente a Kazu, que se encogió de hombros al tropezarse con mis ojos. Él no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni sabía a dónde íbamos. Seguramente a algo como aquello se había referido su maestro cuando le había dicho que ciertas enseñanzas todavía permanecían veladas para él. Quizá el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos era el lugar donde esos conocimientos se custodiaban.

– ¿Hermano Servais? – saludó una voz extrañada que correspondía a uno de los hombres que había visto la tarde anterior durante el funeral del Gran Maestro. – ¿Qué es esto?

Habíamos llegado a una pared de piedra negra, inmensa e imponente, que ascendía abruptamente desde las lindes del bosque y marcaba su límite. No veía por dónde podría continuar el camino, pero la presencia allí de un vigía era lo suficientemente significativa como para tener que sospechar que la vía no moría allí.

– Lo que ves es lo que es, Rowan – contestó en tono paternal el monje más anciano.

– Pero ellos son… No pueden… – comenzó a protestar.

– Este hombre – me señaló el maestro de Kazu – ha traído importantes enseñanzas. Debemos corresponderle.

El otro monje, que parecía guardar el acceso algún lugar reservado, se llevó a Servais a un lado agarrándole por el brazo. Se alejaron lo suficiente para poder hablar sin que les escucháramos y se enzarzaron en una especie de civilizada discusión cuya intensidad sólo traslucía en los gestos de sus manos, que se agitaban vehementemente. El anciano pretendía quebrantar alguna norma sagrada en un periodo de transición. No es que el conflicto no estuviera justificado.

– El maestro rige la Asamblea – explicó Kazu para hablar de algo al ver que la discusión se prolongaba. – Es el mayor y…

– De todas formas – suspiré. – Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar así por así… En fin…

Mi frase la cortó un gesto del erudito invitándonos a adentrarnos en una apenas visible grieta que se abría en la gran pared de roca que se alzaba frente a nosotros. Rowan meneaba la cabeza desaprobando mientras pasábamos a su lado, peor se contenía a la hora de expresar verbalmente su desacuerdo con lo que Servais le obligaba a dejar que ocurriera.

Como la tarde anterior, comenzamos a caminar por unos serpenteantes corredores que se adentraban en el seno del volcán. Este era, sin embargo, más estrecho que el que conducía a la cámara funeraria y menos complejo en su discurrir. Pronto desembocaba en dos grandes puertas de piedra totalmente lisa y pulida que nos cerraban el paso.

– Hemos llegado – anunció el anciano, acercándose a la artificiosa pared.

Aquella era la primera vez que hablaba con nosotros desde que había solicitado de alguna forma mi permiso para contarme una "leyenda" y salimos de la cabaña, pero tampoco se explayó mucho, como reservando las palabras para lo que tuviera que contarnos. Así, en críptico silencio, posó su escuálida mano sobre la fría losa y, como si fuera una simple hoja, la empujó sin esfuerzo alguno, despejando así el camino. Una vez cruzó la entrada de la nueva sala, se paró y nos invitó a pasar. Atravesamos el umbral y, con un ruido sordo, sin que nadie las accionara, las puertas regresaron de nuevo a su posición.

– Bienvenidos a la Cueva – proclamó en alta voz.

La tiniebla en la que nos habíamos sumido con el cierre de las puertas murió dando paso a la luz cuando el monje posó nuevamente su mano sobre un saliente en la roca de la pared. Mágicamente, numerosos puntos de luz iluminaron una enorme caverna, dos o tres veces mayor que el lugar en el que habíamos enterrado al Gran Maestro menos de un día antes. Había allí una muy rudimentaria pero magnífica biblioteca labrada en madera que se iba acomodando de forma exquisitamente natural a las concavidades de la gruta, tapizando sus paredes con libros y rollos de pergamino mucho más antiguos que los que contenía su hermana de la superficie.

Dejé escapar casi sin querer una asombrada exclamación ante lo que se cernía a mi alrededor mientras recorría con la mirada las estanterías de madera oscura extrañamente conservadas en un óptimo estado a pesar de lo poco adecuado del ambiente que allí sedaba cita y que cobijaban una espléndida colección de volúmenes de pergamino de apariencia frágil e intocable.

Pero el anciano monje no se detuvo allí ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente como para tomar uno de los libros de su lugar y hojearlo, sino que continuó, a los pocos segundos de hablar, por un corredor que nacía al otro lado de la sala. Miré interrogante a Kazu, que se encogió de hombros y echó andar. Sonreí y meneé lentamente la cabeza: él estaba tan perdido como yo.

El pasillo por el que nos introdujimos entonces discurría por una larga y pronunciada pendiente que semejaba descender hasta el mismo centro de la tierra. Tal era el desnivel que los monjes habían modelado el suelo como una escalera que facilitarse el desplazamiento hasta una nueva gruta, más pequeña, situada uno o dos decenas de metros por debajo de la anterior. Y aquella rudimentaria escalera era, junto con las sepulturas de la tarde anterior, la primera intervención humana en lo que eran los canales y grutas excavados por el magma que había visto.

Ya no había magnificencia en la habitación en la que confluimos, sino que lo que había era ruina, ceniza. El sobrio esplendor de la gran biblioteca que acabábamos de abandonar era ahora desolación provocada por algún tipo de catástrofe. De hecho, los restos cenicientos de algunas estanterías y las varillas carbonizadas que en otro tiempo habían servido de soporte para rollos de pergamino eran el único signo de que aquella sala había tenido en algún momento la misma función que su predecesora.

Pero aquí todo era distinto. Más que admiración, lo que producía aquella visión era un sentimiento de pesar; más que alabanza, pésame. Y a ello se sumaba que la presión, que había ido aumentando a medida que, cuales protagonistas de alguna novela de aventuras, nos íbamos adentrando en las entrañas del coloso de fuego, provocaba una asfixiante y agobiante sensación que en nada ayudaba.

– Hace mucho tiempo, – habló al fin Servais, con aire nostálgico y tristón –no sabría decir cuánto, la tierra tembló y el volcán entró en erupción – explicó. –Los hermanos consiguieron contener el magma en estos conductos, pero…

– No se consiguió salvar mucho – completé.

– Exacto – confirmó. – Conseguimos salvar algunos fragmentos, que están conservados en otras estancias, pero… todo lo demás se perdió en el fuego – lamentó. –No… no podemos saber todo lo que había aquí – confesó. – Los hermanos dejaron alguna reseña, pero todo eran informaciones muy vagas…

– No querrían recordar algo tan traumático – opiné.

– Podría ser – valoró. – Podría ser también que ellos mismos desconocieran el contenido de los escritos… Pero, en cualquier caso, es una lástima – añadió, con tono sombrío, dándonos la espalda y contemplando el desastre. – Tanto saber…

– Hace un rato me dijo que iba a contarme algo – le recordé, con el propósito de apremiarlo. – ¿Era esto?

– Paciencia, amigo mío, paciencia – respondió, volviéndose otra vez hacia mí. – Creí necesario que vierais primero esto…

– ¿Entonces no queda nada? –preguntó Kazu.

– Retazos sueltos, fragmentos inconexos… Y las cartas, algunos trozos de cartas, mejor dicho – contestó. – Fue lo que más pudo salvarse… Nada más… y no hay ningún tipo de recensión… nada.

– Es extraño… – comenté en voz alta.

– ¿El qué? – se sorprendió el shinigami.

– Las cartas del Gran Maestro – aclaré. – Pasando por alto que me extraña que se hayan salvado antes que otros volúmenes que podrían tener más valor así a priori… lo que realmente me escama es que no contentan nada de la doctrina. Aunque… Bueno, – apunté – si todo lo que se conserva es tan amplio como lo que me hizo leer antes… Pero… No sé – me encogí de hombros. – Me parece raro que no se haya conservado nada más… "sólido".

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en el rostro de Servais, pero no dijo nada, sino que ceremoniosamente levantó el índice de su mano de recha e hizo un levísimo gesto de asentimiento. Prácticamente sólo se movieron sus cejas y sus ojos.

– Veo que vos también pensáis como yo…

– ¿Es ahora cuando nos explicará esa leyenda, maestro? – intervino el oficial de la Duodécima División, con cierta impaciencia.

El anciano volvió a dejar que la quietud se adueñara del ambiente antes de contestar, pero esta vez había poco de teatral. Se notaba que valoraba lo que pasaba por su cabeza y buscaba las palabras exactas para hacernos conocedores exactamente de lo que él quería, sin quedarse corto, pero también evitando proporcionarnos más información de la debida.

– "Al final de los días, el Señor de la Necedad se alzará sobre el mundo" – recitó. – Siempre supusimos que se referiría a que cuando la Asamblea pereciera, se perdería todo el conocimiento que atesoramos – observó, hablando con calmosa lentitud. – Por eso los hermanos comenzaron a poner por escrito nuestros conocimientos y archivándolos aquí – explicó. –Ya sabéis: "verba volant, scripta manent" – apuntó, transformando su sonrisa en un gesto medio irónico. – Cualquiera lo diría viendo esto…

» Empero, – alzó la voz, reclamando de nuevo su atención hacia la realidad – hubo algún problema. Era predecible, si me permitís hablar así – comentó. – Cierto número de hermanos comenzaron a obsesionarse con aquella profecía y abandonaron el verdadero camino… Hubo luchas y contiendas, discusiones enconadas y, al final, el cisma – lamentó.

– La comunidad oriental – me permití adivinar.

– Seguís mi razonamiento, maese Akano – asintió con un gesto de aprobación. –Muchos hermanos emigraron a Oriente y allí se entregaron al estudio de la profecía, – continuó – pero…

Se detuvo un momento con gesto meditativo y se acercó a un lateral de la sala con cautela. Con un ademán lento y delicado, podría decirse que dubitativo aunque no carente de resolución, posó su mano sobre la piedra y un trozo de la pared se desvaneció ante nuestros ojos. Kazu y yo nos miramos sorprendidos e inquietos. ¿Qué clase de magia era esa? ¿Cuántas salas más habría allí abajo?

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunté a mi compañero por lo bajo, que sólo pudo responder con un encogimiento de hombros, señal de su ignorancia.

– El estudio de las profecías, como vos las llamáis… – suspiró Servais, que no había escuchado mi interrogante. – Es mejor que lo veáis con vuestros propios ojos – se giró. – Seguidme.

Tras unos instantes de duda fruto del desconcierto, comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el nuevo corredor que se había abierto. No entendíamos bien qué ocurría, de dónde provenían aquellos extraños mecanismos o qué pretendía enseñarnos Servais, pero la única forma de averiguarlo era continuar obedeciendo a sus indicaciones.

– Tú no, hijo mío – se volvió el erudito, instando al shinigami de la Duodécima División a que esperar allí.

– Pero, maestro…

– Tú aún debes recorrer un largo camino – indicó. – No así vos, maese Akano.

No pude hacer otra cosa que dedicarle a mi compañero una mirada entre lo incómodo, la disculpa y la extrañeza antes de introducirme en el nuevo pasillo siguiendo al anciano. El conducto, lúgubre, tenebroso, desembocaba en un espacio pequeño y oscuro de atmósfera pesada e inquietante.

– Sé lo que estáis pensando – habló Servais. – ¿Por qué Kazu ha quedado fuera? O quizá os cuestionéis qué es eso de que vos no debéis recorrer el camino.

– Así es, maestro – respondí.

– Vos no pertenecéis aquí – se anticipó. – Esta no es vuestra vocación, vos mismo lo dijisteis hace un rato mientras desayunabais, – recordó – pero hay ciertas cosas que debéis saber. Aunque no las lleguéis a comprender del todo – apostilló. – Kazu, en cambio, ha elegido otro camino y debe respetarlo.

– ¿Aunque ya no viva aquí y sea un shinigami?

– Así es – asintió. –Una vez se ha entrado en esta vía, sólo hay un camino y una dirección – añadió. –Pero no es por eso por lo que os he traído aquí. ¿Podríais encender una luz? – pidió. – Empiezo a notar un ligero cansancio.

Con un gesto de la cabeza me indicó una pequeña lamparilla en el centro de la habitación. Diligentemente, pronuncié las palabras que invocaban una sencilla arte demoníaca que conjuraría una llama sobre el foco. Inmediatamente, la luz bañó la sala y mostró unos estantes excavados en la roca repletos de papiros sueltos, tablillas y rollos de pergaminos.

– Increíble – murmuré entusiasmado.

– Cuando se descubrió la carta que os pedí antes que leyerais – explicó – el Gran Maestro decidió ir en busca de la comunidad de oriente y tratar de recuperar lo que se hubieran llevado.

– ¿Cómo una Cruzada?

– Por cualquier medio necesario, sí, aunque, como comprenderéis, nosotros no somos belicosos – contestó. – En cualquier caso, para cuando nosotros llegamos, ellos también habían desaparecido… Así que nos trajimos todo lo que encontramos…

– Bueno, todo, todo… – sonreí.

– Cierto, cierto – asintió, en respuesta. – La tablilla que encontraron vuestros predecesores. He de reconocer que me sorprendisteis sobre manera con vuestro descubrimiento.

Mientras él seguía explicándome por encima cómo habían encontrado aquellos documentos y los habían trasportado a aquella cámara para que paulatinamente fueran perdiéndose en el olvido, yo me aproximé a un grupo de tablillas sueltas que había sobre la estantería más cercana a mí y que se parecían mucho a la Tabla de los Días Pasados que tantas veces había visto.

– ¿Puedo?

– Aún no – respondió. – Esa es la diferencia entre Kazu y vos. Él podrá un día leerlas por sí mismo, vos, en cambio…

– Ya – suspiré con cierta decepción. – ¿Entonces…?

– ¿Para qué os he traído hasta aquí? – preguntó. – Quería que vierais esto con vuestros propios ojos antes de que escuchaseis lo que tengo que deciros.

– Entiendo… – suspiré, preguntándome cuántas veces había pronunciado el viejo aquella frase en las últimas horas mientras me sentaba en el suelo, como un alumno ante el maestro. – Entonces, por favor, comience.

– Sí, creo que ha llegado la hora –carraspeó. – Vos mismo me dijisteis que esta comunidad podría ser la poseedora de una de esas profecías de las que habéis hablado brevemente hace un momento, ¿cierto?

– Cierto – corroboré.

– De hecho habéis mencionado a un Sabio de los Días que bien podría ser nuestro Sabio primigenio y… de otros grupos que, a vuestro juicio, podrían tener una historia similar a la de esta Asamblea, ¿cierto?.

– Cierto – repetí una vez más. – Y usted, después de negar insistentemente que tenían algún tipo de relación al final lo ha admitido… – añadí.

Una vez más, la impaciencia que estaba empezando a experimentar traslucía en mis palabras, de forma involuntaria pero no por ello menos cierta. Por ello, levanté la mano en señal de disculpa y le invité a continuar con un levísimo asentimiento.

– Reconozco que durante un momento traté de engañarnos – respondió. – Sí. Es cierto – suspiró. – La Asamblea ha recibido unas tradiciones muy parecidas a las que habéis mencionado. Durante mucho tiempo tratamos de silenciarlas – apuntó. – Puede que hasta este momento lo hayamos hecho demasiado bien – lamentó– pero parece que es momento de abrir las ventanas y que entre algo de aire fresco. Gracias a vos, maese Akano. Desde que habéis llegado…

Dejó la frase en suspenso y enmudeció. Con mucha dificultad – parecía que la fuerza que se le había insuflado un rato antes con mi alusión al Sabio de los Días se había agotado –tomó asiento sobre un saliente de la roca y me miró fijamente en silencio. Luego cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

– Bien, es momento de hablar sin tapujos – suspiró. – No tiene sentido haberos traido hasta aquí y no hacerlo.

Con la resignación, pero también la esperanza, tiñendo su voz, el anciano relató de nuevo mucho de lo que me había contado ya a lo largo de toda la mañana, aunque con mucho más detalle. Hablaba sobre todo del cisma, con una afectación tal que por un momento pensé que él mismo había vivido aquella época dentro de la comunidad, aunque luego confirmé que no había acontecido así. Habló también de aquella erupción contenida, de la recuperación de lo poco que había quedado, de la búsqueda de los documentos de la comunidad cismática en Oriente… pero seguía sin responder a la inmensa cantidad de pregunta mudas que se revolvían en mi cabeza.

– No desesperéis – advirtió en respuesta a la impaciencia que se dibujaba en mi rostro. – Necesitaba poneros en antecedentes de una forma adecuada. "Al fin de los días, el Señor de la Necedad se alzará sobre el mundo y las tinieblas cubrirán el verdadero Camino" – recitó. – Esto era lo que queríais oír, ¿cierto? – apostilló. – "Al fin de los días, el Señor de la Necedad se alzará sobre el mundo y las tinieblas de la ignorancia cubrirán el verdadero Camino – repitió. – Pero he aquí que surgirá una luz entre las sombras, que nacerá el Portador del Rayo y convertirá la tiniebla en claridad, la necedad en sabiduría, la noche en día. He aquí que no vendrá de la luz, sino que atravesará el velo de la ignorancia, prendiéndolo con el fuego del Saber encendido en la antorcha de la Razón".

Terminado el recitado, dejó que las palabras se apagaran entre las paredes de la cueva. Luego, con la misma torpeza con la que se había sentado, se levantó y abandonó el lugar, sin pararse a verter algo de luz ante tadas las preguntas que me atropellaban y que me sentía incapaz de verbalizar.


	24. Gnoseocracia V Una última respuesta

– ¿Y qué había en el libro? – preguntó Bone.

Habían transcurrido poco menos de dos días desde mi regreso al Sereitei. Había podido disfrutar de un fin de semana de descanso que se me hizo realmente corto y ya debía reincorporarme a las clases. El tiempo había mejorado, así que al menos eso contribuía a que la rutina diaria fuera menos deprimente de lo que resultaba en los últimos meses.

Fiel a la promesa que les había hecho tanto a Kazu como a Servais, procuraba no contar nada de lo que había averiguado durante mi viaje, pero la insistencia, nada imprevista por otra parte, de mi antiguo compañero de División me había hecho decidirme a revelarle detalles inofensivos y poco significativos de lo que había sido mi último periplo. Él se daba cuenta de que yo le ocultaba información y se mosqueaba y le daba vueltas al tema una y otra y otra vez. Pero no conseguía doblegarme.

Aquel tira y afloja, aunque por momentos se hacía cansino, era bastante entretenido y me servía para mantener la mente ocupada en lugar de estar pensando en las mil y una historias que se me venían a la cabeza. No llegaba ya con los problemas "políticos", que ya eran bastantes, ni con la investigación acerca de Nadie… No. Ahora, además, estaba aquello.

– _Maestro Servais – le dije en cuanto estuvimos solos de nuevo._

_Había caído la noche. El anciano había evitado responder a cualquier tipo de pregunta en todo el día. Siempre ponía cualquier excusa por pasajera que fuera: era un tema que hablar en privado, ahora no era el momento, era mejor dejar reposar la cuestión… pero tampoco era que yo tuviera mucho tiempo para ese tipo de lujos. Por eso había decidido intervenir._

_Me había pegado como una lapa a él y no le dejé escaparse de la responsabilidad. Ahora que Kazu se había retirado junto con el resto de la comunidad era mi oportunidad, porque quizás mañana fuera demasiado tarde. Así que, cuando me cercioré de haber captado su atención, desenfundé mi arma sin preguntarle nada._

– _Mire esto – le indiqué, señalando la marca en forma de rayo de mi hoja._

_Le entregué con cuidado mi espada y, mientras la examinaba con un cierto interés, pero en silencio y sin cara de darle ninguna importancia, me levanté la túnica enseñándole los tatuajes de mi espalda._

– _Kazu le dijo que yo podía ser el… – seguí, viendo que él no parecía querer decir nada aún._

– _¿El portador del rayo? – completó él, con media sonrisa y con cierto desinterés. – Oh, no, no… Él no conoce la historia._

_No dijo nada más, sino que seguía con la mirada expectante clavada en mi espada y luego en mi torso. Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza, eso era obvio, pero por ahora no tenía intención de compartir sus conclusiones, si es que había llegado alguna. Seguramente había captado lo que yo intentaba de expresar, pero, por si acaso, decidí dar un paso más._

– _Si me permite… – volví a hablar, tomando a Balmung de nuevo en mis manos. – Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra. ¡Balmung!_

_El viejo dio un salto ante el pequeño estallido que se produjo al tiempo que mi Zampakutou adoptaba su forma liberada. Enseguida extendí el brazo derecho en señal de disculpa y tranquilizándolo._

– _¿Ve? – hablé, mientras hacía que el flamberge refulgiera al paso de una corriente eléctrica._

– Nada – le respondí al gafotas. – En el libro no había nada.

– Ya, seguro… – contestó incrédulo, mirando el volumen que descansaba sobre mi mesa. – Y si no pone nada, ¿para qué cojones lo has traído?

– Porque es un regalo – expliqué con naturalidad en un tono un poco burlón. – Los regalos no se devuelven. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron en tu ca…?

– ¡Me mentiste! – interrumpió una voz excesivamente crispada.

– Vaya hombre… – protestó el Oficial de la Novena División por lo bajo.

– Buenos días, Ari – saludé, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no pasara nada. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– ¡¿Que en qué puedes ayudarme?! – gritó ella. – ¡Te voy a decir en…!

– Yo no tuve nada que ver – la corté rápidamente. – Así que cálmate.

– ¡Cambié mis horarios! ¡Quedé mal con mi compañero! – seguía protestando. – ¡¿Sabes cuántas expli…?!

– Si quieres quejarte, al Cuartel de la Doce – la volví a parar, esta vez en un tono más seco. – Te dije que era él el que tenía la última palabra – le recordé. – Créeme, es mejor que no hubieras venido. El libro tiene más valor simbólico que por el contenido que tiene – recuperé mi conversación con Bone. – No le des importancia, porque no la tiene. Ahora, si me disculpáis… – añadí, cogiendo una carpeta de encima de la mesa – tengo clase.

La verdad es que mi cita con los alumnos de primer curso no empezaba hasta diez minutos más tarde, pero así me ahorraba el seguir allí. Era mejor cortar por lo sano y tampoco es que tuviera ganas de pelearme con nadie. Años de experiencia lidiando con Nalya me habían dado muchos recursos a la hora de tratar con personas con tanto carácter como ella, como era el caso de Ari. Sabía que no llevaba a ninguna parte discutir con ellas, así que había aprendido a saber cuándo era mejor aguantar el chaparrón y capear el temporal y cuándo imponerme y plantar cara.

– ¡Rido, espera!

– Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo mientras caminamos – contesté sin girarme.

– ¿Así que es cosa de Kazu? – preguntó, dando una pequeña carrera para ponerse a mi altura.

– Sí, mira… – suspiré, apreciando mucha más calma en su voz. – Allí no ibais a sentiros cómodas… ni tú ni Gaby. Eso sin contar – añadí – que cuantos menos fuésemos, mejor. Lo siento pero no puedo decirte mucho más – alegué. – Si quieres más explicaciones…

– Mi hermano – concluyo.

– Exacto… – asentí. – Pero… si aceptas mi consejo, mejor déjalo estar.

Se paró y me miró, como si evaluándome a mí evaluase lo que acababa de decirle. Luego, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se rascó la cabeza con la cola en un gesto de poco convencimiento antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa y encogerse de hombros. No pude evitar reírme ante lo cómico del gesto aunque, afortunadamente, logré contener una carcajada que, a lo mejor, ella habría podido entender como algo ofensivo.

– Venga, no te quedes ahí – la apuré.

– ¿Sabes qué? – dijo, retomando la marcha. – Te voy a hacer caso, aunque sea por una vez.

Sin mayor aclaración y sin despedirse, desapareció con una veloz maniobra de shumpa y me dejó sólo en el pasillo. Aún no habían finalizado las clases anteriores, así que los alumnos estaban todos en su aula y los profesores que no estaban impartiendo sus materias estarían, seguramente, en sus despachos.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya…

No hizo falta girarme para reconocer al propietario de aquella voz, pero aún así, con mucha desgana, me volví hacia él. Por un pasillo perpendicular al que yo recorría, con una imagen inusualmente desaliñada, se aproximaba el Capitán de la Quinta División, Nakatoni Josuke. Llevaba el uniforme radiante, perfecto, como siempre, pero iba despeinado, estaba ojeroso y lucía una muy poco habitual barba de varios días cubriéndole el rostro.

– Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, Josuke – repliqué, tratando de dar un tono autoritario a mi voz que pusiera a mi interlocutor en su lugar. – No te han visto el pelo en cuanto… ¿Tres semanas? ¿Un mes?

– Tengo mis obligaciones – se defendió.

– Si yo no digo que no –sonreí, viendo que podía tomar la ofensiva. –Dar clase, dirigir un Departamento… Ya sabes – incliné la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando. – Esas también son tus obligaciones…

– También tengo que liderar una División del Gotei 13 – murmuró con una cierta indignación que él disfrazaba de ingenua amabilidad.

– Sí, es cierto, es cierto – me llevé una mano a la boca, como si acabara de recordar ese dato entonces. – No sé cómo pudo habérseme pasado… Ah, ya… Ya recuerdo – meneé la cabeza. – No recibí noticia alguna de que uno de mis profesores iba a desaparecer durante un mes.

Lo miré fijamente sin añadir nada más y, para no darle oportunidad de prolongar aquella disputa, me marché después de desearle buenos días en un tono más que ambiguo. Había reconocido a Josuke detrás de algunas de las acusaciones de la Cámara y eso era algo que no tenía pensado perdonarle de momento. Sabía que él pretendía manejarme a su antojo, pero las cosas eran distintas ahora.

– Ah, se me olvidaba – me giré, despreocupadamente. – Fuiste tú quien me puso aquí, pero no soy tu pelele… Y aféitate – añadí. – Esa imagen no es adecuada para alguien de tu categoría.

Llegué a la puerta del aula de primer curso antes de que el timbre avisara del final de la clase. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que tenía tanto margen antes de empezar, porque siempre salía pitando del despacho para clase. Por un día podría charlar con calma con los alumnos y no ir tan justo de tiempo. Eché un vistazo por la ventana y vi a Db explicando.

– Teoría del Kidou – susuré para mí. – Qué coñazo…

– _No sé, maese Akano – se encogió misteriosamente de hombros el viejo después de permanecer un rato en silencio._

– _¿No sabe?_

– _Es cierto que me habéis enseñado es bastante revelador – aceptó. – Pero no creo que sea prudente hacer este tipo de juicios a la ligera…_

¡¿Cómo no iba a pensar en mí?! ¡Decía "Portador del Rayo", por amor de Dios! Sí, es cierto que no era yo el único shinigami cuya liberación tenía que ver con la electricidad. Sin ir más lejos, estaba Aiolos, que había sido mi compañero de clase en la Academia y que había hecho el examen final conmigo. Pero una y otra vez la mente volvía a reconducirme a aquella hipótesis.

– La verdad – sonreí, pensando en alto. – Menuda mierda de profecía si dice las cosas así a las claras…

Mientras le daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, sonó el timbre que señalaba el término de las clases. En cuanto los primeros alumnos abrieron la puerta para salir a tomar el aire en los minutos que tenían de descanso, entré al aula, dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa y volví a salir acompañando a Db.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? – me preguntó.

– El sábado por la noche – contesté.

– Con razón no te había visto – respondió. – Estuve todo el fin de semana ocupado con historias… ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Sabes que la loba estaba bastante cabreada porque al final no pudo ir con vosotros?

– Ari también – resoplé. – Pero bueno, no es cosa mía. Bien… – sonreí, recuperando el tema de los frutos de mi viaje. – No es que sacara mucho en limpio, pero el paseo vino bien.

– ¿No descubriste nada?

– Todo lo contrario – corregí. – Descubrí cosas, pero tengo que ordenarlo todo y madurar esto aún…

– Entiendo…

– No preguntes – me adelanté, previendo sus intenciones. – Le prometí a la gente de allá que no iba a decir nada… Al menos no por ahora.

– Vale, vale – aceptó. – Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide – cambió de tema. – Gaby se ha empeñado en que celebremos… ¿su marcha, puede ser? – anunció, dubitativo. – Algo así, no sé, pero tampoco es que se explicara muy bien. Este viernes, por la noche – me citó. – Tenemos permiso para abrir una puerta.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– No sé – se encogió de hombros. – Sé que lo habló con Krunchi, pero a mí no me dijo más…

– Esas dos tramando algo – reí. – Peligro, peligro.

– En fin, el viernes, acuérdate –repitió, compartiendo mi risa. – Te dejo, que Kyrek quiere que le ayude con no sé qué historias…

– Sé bueno, Pollo – me despedí.

Bufó algo en referencia a su mote y se marchó. Mientras lo seguía con la mirada, tentado a meterme un poco más con él, pero decidido a no hacerlo delante de los alumnos, me tropecé con la pequeña figura de Kagemusha Kara. El problema fue que ella me descubrió casi al instante mirándola y se escondió inmediatamente. En seguida me vinieron a la cabeza las acusaciones de la Cámara de los 46 acerca de mi trato para con determinados alumnos. Realmente debía hacer algo al respecto.

– Mierda… – me dije mientras entraba en clase.

Los alumnos se hicieron los remolones a la hora de entrar una vez sonó el timbre, pero bastó un gesto impaciente por mi parte para que la mayor parte de ellos entraron en el aula. Cerré la puerta detrás de ellos y los que querían quedarse rezagados captaron inmediatamente la indirecta. Alguno aún se quedó fuera, pero ya "sufriría" las consecuencias.

– Bien… Buenos días – saludé. – A ver… Kurokotetsu. Te toca a ti exponer tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

– S… Sí, señor Director.

El muchacho llevaba una larga coleta castaña que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda y caminaba con timidez hacia el frontal de la clase. Como hacía habitualmente, yo recorrí el trayecto inverso y me senté en el puesto que él ocupaba en clase. Curiosamente, era justo delante de Kara, lo que no dejaba de resultar violento.

– Hola – le sonreí.

Ella apartó vergonzosa la mirada y, en su lugar, fueron los ojos de su compañero, Kage, el de la cinta roja que se había enfrentado a mí el primer día de clase, los que se clavaron en mí con una expresión no muy amigable. Aún así, yo seguía con mi mirada fija en la chica, que había decido bajar la cabeza.

– Me gustaría hablar contigo – le dije en bajo. – Ven a mi despacho esta tarde.

El chaval de la cinta roja gruñó algo por lo bajo a su compañero, Kaiden, el de la melena morena que había salido intentando justificar la actitud de sus dos amigos. Este le respondió que se calmara y que no dijera burradas. Mientras tanto, Kagemusha se había puesto roja como un tomate y apenas parecía respirar. Quizás había sido una intervención muy de golpe.

– Tranquila – sonreí de nuevo. – No va a pasar nada. Lo prometo. Bien – me di la vuelta y me senté. – Cuando quieras, Kurokotetsu.

De todas formas, aunque hubiera resultado algo brusco, era algo que tenía que hacerse. No es que me gustara darle la razón a la Cámara en este asunto pero tampoco podía prolongar aquella situación mucho más tiempo. Era momento de mover ficha, aunque presentía que no a todo el mundo le iba a sentar bien. Presentía que, a no mucho tardar, tendría a la Capitana Ela, de quien Kara era su protegida, en mi despacho cuestionando mi actitud hacia ella… una vez más.

– En fin… – suspiré y me dispuse a atender a la exposición del alumno al que le correspondía.

Tras una explicación no muy lucida de un trabajo realmente bien hecho acerca del nacimiento del Anillo Exterior, le llegó el turno a otro de los estudiantes, Shitotsu Akio, quien había sido víctima del ataque del clan Mishima durante las vacaciones invernales, que hablaba sobre la Primera Guerra de las Almas.

El timbre no le dejó terminar y quedamos en que concluiría su exposición la semana siguiente. Poco a poco, era la última clase de la mañana, los alumnos fueron vaciando el aula con destino al comedor. Entre el jaleo, no pude evitar volver a ver al grupo de los amigos de Kara. Kage Otaka aún me miraba desafiante, pero los demás se esforzaban más bien en tranquilizar a la muchacha.

– Tiene visita, Director – me informó Rina al llegar al recibidor de Dirección.

– Qué raro… – resoplé, mientras pasaba junto a ella. – Últimamente no gano para… ¿mamá?

Enfundada en su traje de shinigami, con el pelo recogido en trenzas, igual que cuando habíamos salido en busca de Nalya, mi madre me esperaba sentada en una de las butacas en las que solía recibir a mis invitados.

– No me habías dicho que tenía secretaria – dijo a modo de saludo.

– Sí, es… – respondí un tanto desconcertado. – Es Rina.

– Muy mona, por cierto – comentó.

– ¡Mamá! – protesté, mientras por dentro sentía un gran alivio al ver que había cerrado la puerta tras de mí. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Viendo que no vienes por casa últimamente…

– Sí, yo…

Era cierto. A pesar de que ya me había reconciliado con el hecho de que me hubieran ocultado lo de mi hermana, mi relación con mis padres había quedado muy tocada y aún no había recuperado la normalidad. Era una de mis muchas tareas pendientes, que se acumulaban aún más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

– No pasa nada – sonrió ella.

– ¿Qué tal está papá? – le pregunté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– Bien – respondió. – La verdad es que le dejaste muy tocado con lo… lo de tu hermana – explicó, como si le costara sacar las palabras. – Pero bien… Ahora está haciendo un poco de… "memoria histórica" – añadió entre divertida y nostálgica.

– ¿Memoria histórica?

– Sí – sonrió. – En la cripta había cosas que habíamos guardado de tu hermana y de tu abuela – aclaró. – Ahora se le ha dado por sacarlas para casa – meneó la cabeza. – Ha decidido que es el momento de superarlo…

– Vaya…

– Ah, no lo sientas – me espetó, viendo mi reacción. – Tiene razón, ya va siendo hora. Si la verdad fue un error ocultártelo, pero…

– No pasa nada, mamá – la detuve. – En serio.

– Así que entre eso y las partidas de ajedrez con Kaiser tu padre tiene el día bastante ocupado – continuó.

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo bien – se encogió de hombros. – Un poco aburrida, pero bien. Además, tú madrina está fuera y… eso.

– Ya…

– El otro día vino tu amigo Db por casa – comentó. – Bueno, la verdad es que venía a visitar a Gaby – especificó. – ¿No te da la impresión de que esos dos tienen algo?

– Realmente te aburres, ¿verdad? – la interrumpí, para que no continuara con el cotilleo.

– La verdad es que me dejó un tanto preocupada – reconoció. – Dijo que estabas teniendo muchas presiones y unos cuantos problemas por aquí… ¿Es cierto?

– Sí… La Cámara – musité con cierto desdén. – Me han prohibido seguir con la investigación de Nadie, aunque puedo seguir con lo de las profecías… Bueno, – corregí – ni siquiera eso. Lo que hago es entablar con relaciones con distintos grupos que pueden ayudar a fortalecer el dominio del Sereitei sobre el Rukongai – recité – y a prevenir cualquier tipo de ataque desde el Anillo Exterior.

– Bonita excusa…

– Sí, bueno – me encogí de hombros. – A mí nadie me cuenta qué pasó, pero desde lo del Yorokonde los de arriba han estado demasiado sensibles…

– Ah, eso…

La mirada de mi madre se turbó durante una décima de segundo, lo suficiente para que me pudiera dar cuenta de que lo que hubiera ocurrido allá arriba realmente la había afectado. Mantuve prudentemente un breve silencio por si quería decir algo, pero no fue así, por lo que continué con mis quejas.

Aunque no quería atosigar a mi madre con estas cuestiones, en cierto modo ahora me era casi imposible parar. Se habían abierto las compuertas y ahora dejaba salir todo lo que me había estado corroyendo por dentro y que sólo había compartido con Balmung. Era bueno hablar con alguien "de verdad" de toda esta historia y desahogarme.

– No sólo eso – continué. – Me acusan de amiguismo… Vale, que sí… Que Mitsuko, Db, Bone… son también profesores – acepté. – Pero ya eran profesores antes de que yo fuera Director, ¿no? – le pregunté. – Sí, joder, es cierto, que por ejemplo con lo del gafas fui yo el que lo sugirió como profesor… pero, coño… – admití. – Y, joder… Nadie puede negarme que Kaiser es un gran profesor… Es el único ex-profesor que no está vinculado a ninguna División – alegué. – Y…

– No te alteres – terció ella. – Ya sabes cómo son.

– Es que me cago en la puta – bufé. – Lo que pasa es que pretenden que sea su puta marioneta y no es así – me quejé. – Ese no soy yo. Yo no quería ser Director – protesté. – No quería. Tú lo sabes – insistí. – Fueron ellos los que se pusieron pesados con el tema y no me dejaron ninguna alternativa. Y pensaron en mí porque "les gustó mi discurso" – recalqué. – ¡Era un puto discurso reformista! Pero no… Ellos quieren que todo siga como antes. Quieren hacer y deshacer a su puto antojo – cargué. – ¡Joder! ¿Es que aún no me conocen? No podían decir que a mí no me conocen – . – Y mucho menos el cabrón de Josuke. Si lo que quería era alguien que le bailara el agua – añadí – pues que hablara con Xelloss o con Db, que de tan buenos que son a veces hasta parecen tontos… Con todo el cariño del mundo – apunté al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho de dos de mis mejores amigos. – Es que, coño, no es así…

– Bueno, lo que…

– ¡Y aún encima me vienen con gilipolleces como que discrimino a los alumnos! – continué. – ¡Y una mierda! Todos los profesores – aclaré. – ¡Todos! Todos están todo el día diciéndome que si Kyo es no sé qué, si Kyo es no sé cuánto, que si las asignaturas se le quedan cortas, que si hay que adaptarle el plan de estudios… – enumeré. – ¡Y ni siquiera con él tengo un trato distinto! ¡Ni con mi propio hijo! De hecho trato de implicarme lo menos posible con ningún alumno para que nadie pueda decir que si los favorezco o no los favorezco – añadí. – Pero claro, los Capitanes… ellos sí que tienen sus protegidos – protesté. – Y… mierda.

Me di cuenta entonces de que me había levantado y le había estado gritando a mi madre como si ella fuera la culpable de todos mis males. En el fondo no tenía que soportar eso. Me di la vuelta, me acerqué al mueble bar, serví un poco de whisky en un vaso y me lo bebí de golpe. Luego volví a llenar el vaso y me dejé caer de vuelta en la butaca.

– Vaya… Nunca te había visto ponerte así – comentó mi madre con tono calmado.

– Yo… Lo siento.

– No, no te preocupes.

– La cuestión es… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica? – le pregunté en un tono mucho más calmado. – ¿La de mi primera misión en solitario?

– Sí.

– Vivía en el Yorokonde – expliqué, tomando aire para irme relajando poco a poco. – Los de la Trece la recogieron y la trajeron al Sereitei, así que ahora está en la Academia. Y le tengo que dar clase… pero le doy miedo – seguí. – Y como comprenderás no es muy cómodo que digamos estar en esta situación. Sobre todo si cada vez que intento hacer algo para remediarlo me tengo que enfrentar a unos macarras… y luego a Ela.

– Pero no puedes dejarlo así, tampoco…

– Lo sé, lo sé – asentí. – La he citado esta tarde aquí para tratar de hablar con ella… con Kara, me refiero, no con Ela – especifiqué, por si acaso. – La cuestión es que venga, que la otra vez que lo intenté no apareció.

– Pues a ver si puedes arreglar todo este embrollo – deseó. – Y con lo demás, paciencia. Eres un Akano – me recordó – lleváis en la sangre lo de estar un poco al margen de la oficialidad – ironizó. – Tú sigue tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedas y ya verás cómo todo se va aclarando poco a poco. Por cierto, que sepas que Gaby estaba un poco molesta porque no la llevaste contigo en tu último viaje… – me recriminó medio en broma, cambiando el tema.

– Y Ari – confesé, en un suspiro que pretendía dejar escapar toda la tensión acumulada y al mismo tiempo sonaba agradecido por la nueva dirección de la conversación. – Pero ya les dije que no era cosa mía sino de Kazu… Además… es Gaby – dije. – Ya sabes cómo es. Se le pasa pronto.

– ¿Y qué tal te fue?

– Bueno – resoplé. – No te creas que…

– Rido…

– ¿Qué?

– Sabes que puedo…

– Ah, ya, sí, es cierto – reconocí, al recordar que mi madre era psíquica, como Henkara.

– Pero es verdad – insistí, mientras me acercaba a la mesa y cogía el libro entre mis manos. – No es que haya sacado muchas cosas en claro.

– _Buenas noches, maestro – saludé._

– _¿Quién va? – reaccionó el viejo Servais, levantando la mirada del libro que examinaba. – Oh, sois vos, maese Akano – se alegró. – Pasad, por favor, pasad._

– _Mañana al amanecer partimos hacia el Sereitei – anuncié. – Venía a despedirme y a darle las gracias por todo…_

– _No hace falta, amigo mío – respondió. – Somos nosotros los que debemos daros las gracias por todo._

– _De todas formas, maestro…_

– _¿Sí?_

– _Me gustaría profundizar en todo este asunto._

– _¿Seguís pensando que se trata de vos? ¿El Portador del Rayo?_

– _Sí… Pero no es por eso – me corregí. – No._

– _Sabéis que bien puede ser una metáfora de cualquier otra cosa…_

– _Ya, ya – reconocí. – La cuestión es que… Bueno, ya le he explicado mis teorías acerca de este tipo de profecías._

– _Ah, sí – recordó._

– _No quiero ser una molestia, pero… En ningún otro caso he tenido oportunidad de acceder a documentos escritos que hablen de estos asuntos – alegué, aunque no era del todo cierto: podía acceder a las escrituras que conservaba el viejo Heimdolf, pero no las entendía por el momento. – Sería un gran honor que me dejara acceder a estos escritos._

_El rostro del anciano cambió de lo agradable a lo pensativo y volvió a su estado original al cabo de un pequeño silencio en el que su vista recorrió varias veces su escritorio. Al fin, se dejó caer sobre la silla y se recostó en el respaldo._

– _¿Tenéis el libro que os regalé?_

– _En mi habitación – asentí._

– _Traedlo._

_Tardé unos pocos minutos en regresar con el pequeño volumen. Iba a entregárselo, pero, en lugar de eso, Servais me ordenó abrirlo. Estaba en blanco. Ni una sola de sus páginas estaba escrita. En mi desconcierto, paseaba mis ojos del tomo al erudito y de este nuevamente al libro mientras balbuceaba preguntas inconexas. El viejo monje se estaba divirtiendo. Se le notaba en la cara. Extendió una mano y yo le entregué el libro._

– _¿Recordáis aquella esperanza que albergaba el joven Kazu?_

– _Sí – corroboré. – La de que yo fuera… algo – me encogí de hombros. – No me llegaron a decir el qué… y sé que no es lo del "Portador del Rayo"._

– _No, eso no – meneó la cabeza, rechazando de nuevo la idea, como la tarde anterior. – No, no… Él no conoce aún la historia. No es eso, no…_

– _¿Entonces qué?_

– _Mientras vivió aquí – comenzó a explicar – compartí con el joven Kazu algunas de mis esperanzas. En más de una ocasión le dije que lo que podría salvar nuestra Asamblea era que llegara alguien del exterior que… compartiera con el resto del mundo lo que hay aquí – confesó. – Alguien que fuera… el "heraldo" de nuestros conocimientos._

– _He de decir que sería un honor para mí que…_

– _Y para mí sería un honor que alguien como vos recibiera esa noble tarea – me cortó. – Pero habéis llegado demasiado pronto – lamentó. – La Asamblea aún no está preparada para abrirse al exterior… y temo que nunca lo esté – declaró con mucho pesar tiñendo su voz. – ¿Quién sabe? – murmuró, con la mirada perdida y un ribete de esperanza abriéndose paso entre sus palabras. – Quizás el nuevo Gran Maestro pueda… pero… No – negó. – Seguramente es soñar despierto… ¿Podríais hacernos un favor?_

– _¿Un favor?_

– _Mañana, durante la invocación matutina – propuso – me gustaría que os dirigieseis a los hermanos y les hablarais de lo que… No – se cortó. – No, olvidadlo…_

– _Podría hac…_

– _Olvidadlo, olvidadlo… – insistió. – Quiero haceros un regalo – anunció._

– _¿Un regalo?_

_Tomó el libro entre sus dos manos y lo elevó a la altura de su pecho, con una mano posada sobre la portada del volumen y otra en la contraportada, como si las extremidades del anciano fueran realmente las tapas del libro._

– _El origen del conocimiento es la ignorancia – explicó. – Por eso este libro está en blanco. En el vacío de la ignorancia. La letra, la palabra, el lenguaje, es el vehículo del saber… aunque a veces sobran las palabras._

_A medida que iba hablando y filosofando acerca de la relación entre el lenguaje y la sabiduría, dándole vueltas a la misma idea una y otra vez, el libro se había ido iluminando entre sus manos, primero muy tenuemente y con una fuerte luz violácea más tarde. Una vez cesaron sus palabras, también se apagó el brillo y, entregándome el libro, vi que ahora estaba completamente escrito._

– _Recordad vuestra promesa y no desesperéis. Llegará el momento en que podáis entregar la luz que habéis recibido – profetizó. – Buen viaje, maese Rido._

– "Al fin de los días, el Señor de la Necedad se alzará sobre el mundo y las tinieblas de la ignorancia cubrirán el verdadero Camino. Pero he aquí que surgirá una luz entre las sombras, que nacerá el Portador del Rayo y convertirá la tiniebla en claridad, la necedad en sabiduría, la noche en día. He aquí que no vendrá de la luz, sino que atravesará el velo de la ignorancia, prendiéndolo con el fuego del Saber encendido en la antorcha de la Razón" – leyó mi madre. – Rido… – me miró, cerrando las tapas del libro. – ¿Esto está hablando de ti?


	25. Reencuentro II

– Vamos a ver…

Me levanté de mi silla y me fui directo a los archivadores que había al lado de mi mesa. Había unos cuantos expedientes que necesitaba consultar de cara al papeleo que me acababa de solicitar Bone para Kyrek. No se trataba de nada especial. Aunque aún quedaban meses para el final del curso, las Divisiones ya se movían pidiendo referencias de los alumnos que se graduarían ese curso a fin de hacer una selección previa de aquellos que podrían interesar.

– Aquí están.

Después de estar un rato hablando con mi madre y explicándole lo que había pasado durante mi viaje al volcán, la había invitado a comer y, ahora, acababa de volver a mi despacho. Me había cruzado con el Director del Departamento de Asuntos Mortales por el camino y me había comunicado la solicitud del Capitán de la Novena División. Aunque tenía trabajo acumulado después de una semana fuera, había decidido empezar por aquello para no retrasar mucho a mi antiguo Escuadrón.

– Director – sonó por el interfono la voz de Rina unos minutos después, cuando casi había terminado.

– Dime – contesté.

– La alumna Kagemusha Kara está aquí para verle – anunció. – Dice que usted la ha citado…

– Sí, sí – confirmé. – Me olvidé avisarte, perdóname. Eh… – dudé. – Dile que espere un momento que tengo esto lleno de papeles…

Cuando hube terminado de recoger, salí yo mismo al recibidor, vestido con mi mejor sonrisa, para invitar a la muchacha a entrar en mi despacho. Ella asintió con timidez y me siguió rápidamente sin levantar la cabeza. Con un gesto de la mano le indiqué una de las butacas que había en el centro del despacho, para que se sentara allí y no en las sillas que había junto al escritorio.

– ¿Quieres beber algo?

Ella volvió a mover bruscamente en un tímido gesto de afirmación y se sentó en el lugar que le había señalado. Me acerqué al discreto mueble-bar en una esquina de mi despacho y serví un vaso de agua que le tendí a mi invitada dedicándole lo que yo esperaba que fuera una confortante sonrisa. Al menos esa era mi intención, pero ella seguía mirándome con ojos de animalillo acorralado.

Me senté, esperando en silencio a que se acostumbrara a un lugar que le era totalmente extraño y que, seguramente, pertenecía a un mundo que ella aún estaba descubriendo y a que se desvaneciera lo más posible aquella sensación de inseguridad que, en su timidez, irradiaba. Mejor que fuera ella la primera que hablara.

– ¿Shi… Shinigami-san?

Fue una sensación extrañamente familiar, aunque estaba completamente seguro de no haberla experimentado más que otra vez, con las mismas palabras, hacía unos pocos meses, la noche en que me había separado de Kyo y Gaby para seguir, por fin, en solitario, la búsqueda de Nalya. No había sido su garganta la que había producido aquella voz ni ningún sonido había pasado a través de sus labios ni mis oídos no habían captado nada. Sin embargo, había escuchado aquella voz perfectamente.

Me fijé en que no tenía lengua, igual que cuando la había encontrado en Kyoto. Había supuesto que aquella tara habría sido subsanada durante el tránsito hacia la Sociedad de Almas, como solía suceder con la mayor parte de las almas. Sin embargo, como me había pasado a mí, sin ir más lejos, con las cicatrices de mis muñecas, las marcas de mi suicidio, aquella herida no había podido borrarla ni el mismísimo poder de los dioses.

Me extrañó que nadie me hubiera comentado aquello. Ella no hablaba nada en mis clases, pero lo había atribuido a su cerrazón e introversión. Pero ninguno de mis compañeros, ni Eylinn o Kyo, con los que alguna vez había hablado del tema me habían dicho nada de aquella extraña habilidad.

– Te dije que volvería a por ti antes de que pasase lo peor – le contesté en una sonrisa, a modo de confirmación.

– ¿Qué? – me miró, muda.

Parecía como si no supiera cómo reaccionar y no era para menos. Hacía años que había prometido ir a buscarla y seguramente ya se habría olvidado de ello. Quizás el infierno en el que había tenido que vivir se hubiera llevado por delante aquella promesa, pero era algo de lo que yo nunca podría olvidarme.

– Soy yo – le sonreí de nuevo. – No tienes que tener miedo, ahora está todo bien.

Sí, era yo, el mismo al que había atacado la noche en que su alma fue llevada en el Rukongai y el mismo que había jurado protegerla de todo mal, de ella misma, hasta que supiera valerse por sí misma. Pero ella había sido condenada a un destino cruel en los distritos más peligrosos de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Cómo habría llegado su alma hasta aquel momento?

– ¿Me oyes? – susurré. – Ya pasó todo.

Quería demostrarle la verdad, que aunque hubiera pasado tanto, tantísimo tiempo, todo sería como había dicho que sería, que estaría a su lado cuando todo comenzase a venirse abajo… que la protegería del fantasma que había intuido que la perseguía y que no la dejaba ser completamente libre. Que le ayudaría a vencer a sus demonios. Era eso lo que le había prometido.

– _Soy un shinigami, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Te llevaré a un lugar parecido al sitio donde viviste. Quizás sea bueno o malo pero eso dependerá de ti..._

"_... y de que consigas vencer a tus demonios", concluí para mis adentros. Pero no estaba preparada por ahora. No podría salir victoriosa de aquel combate solo, y, sobre todo, no podría hacerlo hasta que encontrara la paz. Sólo cabía aquella salida, aquella técnica de la que una vez nos había hablado el profesor de Kidou. _

– _Siento tu pena... – le dije mientras alzaba la espada – y si me permites, deja que selle tu corazón para que puedas al menos por un tiempo tener la paz que tanto necesitas..._

_Fue como un estallido pequeño, la empuñadura tocó su frente y todo se hundió en un resplandor._

– _Pero te prometo... que cuando tu corazón esté listo, yo estaré ahí para verlo..._

Había tardado veinte años en cumplirse mi promesa de reencontrarnos. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado hasta entonces? Agachado en cuclillas frente a ella, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros para evitar que apartara la mirada y escudriñé en sus ojos para tratar de descubrir qué era lo que le asustaba de mí, qué era lo que le había pasado o cómo podía ayudarla. Había miedo en su cara, temblor en sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar.

– No te preocupes – le dije con voz calmada. – Estoy aquí para ayudar.

Lo que podía ver a través de sus ojos parecía una neblina borrosa de emociones que luchaban por imponerse las unas a las otras y se confundían en una difusa y turbia bruma. Entre todas ellas, un sentimiento parecía ir ganando la batalla por dominar a los demás: la vergüenza. Aparté lentamente mi mirada y noté cómo se tranquilizaba ligeramente, aunque los nervios aún la atenazaban.

Debajo de su traje de shinigami se podían ver los resquicios de una piel llena de cicatrices. Tomé su brazo derecho y le levanté la manga. Con un grito mudo que resonó en todos los rincones de mi mente y un rápido gesto de su mano izquierda apartando la mía, me detuvo. Aún así, me había dado tiempo a ver parte de aquel tapiz de surcos en sus extremidades.

Unas eran más recientes, otras estaban allí desde hacía décadas. Todas eran huellas de una vida larga y dura en el infierno que eran los distritos más bajos del Rukongai, aquellos en los que nuestra autoridad, la de los hombres de negro, apenas era visible y eran los grandes clanes criminales los que ocupaban el lugar que debía corresponder al Sereitei.

– _¡¿Sector 72?! ¡Para ella eso es casi una condena a muerte!_

_Mientras hablaba, me excitaba más y mis gestos se hacían más exagerados. No era justo. Aquella niña había sido destinada, condenada, a vivir en el sector 72 del Rukongai, uno de los más conflictivos._

– _No es culpa tuya, – decía Eliaz a mi lado – son las cosas de la burocracia. No hay nada que hacerle._

– _Ya, pero... Tenías que haberla visto..._

_Era totalmente injusto. ¿Sobreviviría? Me preocupaba aquella chica, me preocupaba seriamente. Afortunadamente, si todo salía bien, sus demonios no harían acto de presencia en varios años, pero aquel destino era igualmente grave. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?_

Con tantos años de distancia, no pude evitar pensar que todo lo que le había pasado había sido culpa mía. Si nuestro encuentro se hubiera producido años más tarde, a lo mejor hubiera sido diferente. Como Eliaz había hecho con Mitsuko, como había hecho yo con Uxío, los privilegios familiares me habrían permitido llevar a Kara hasta un lugar seguro en lugar de condenarla a un infierno que se sumaría al que ya había vivido en vida, cuando toda su familia había sido asesinada frente a sus pequeños ojos.

Pero no era aquel dolor el que le atormentaba. Sentado en la butaca frente a ella dejé que un silencio valorativo tomara posesión de la sala mientras ella parecía recuperar la sensación de tensa calma en la que parecía moverse más cómodamente. En ese tiempo, yo me mesaba mi barba con la mano derecha mientras la miraba y pensaba en cuál era el siguiente paso.

– En fin… – suspiré, tras unos instantes. – ¿Entiendes por qué te he llamado aquí?

– S… sí, Akano-sensei – asintió.

– Rido – la corregí en una sonrisa. – Sólo Rido. Resulta… – resoplé, recostándome hacia atrás pero sin dejar de mirarla. – Te hice una promesa y he tardado demasiado en cumplirla – reconocí. – Te prometí que iría por ti, que te ayudaría… y te dejé sola en el infierno – confesé. – Podía haber ido en tu busca, pero… Bueno – me corté. – Ahora estás aquí y…

Me reí de mi mismo con un gesto irónico. Muchas veces había preparado en mi interior aquel encuentro y ahora las palabras se me escapaban. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle y me costaba decidirme por unas o por otras. Pero algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que decir.

– Kara – volví a hablar. – Tienes que perdonarme por no haber ido antes a por ti – me disculpé. – No puedo imaginar siquiera por lo que has pasado o lo que has tenido que hacer… pero mira: – añadí, mientras me sacaba el guante de la mano derecha – todos hemos cometido errores en la vida.

Le mostré claramente las cicatrices que atravesaban mi antebrazo desde la muñeca hasta prácticamente la articulación del codo. Ella se las quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos y luego, dándose cuenta de lo que podía parecer su expresión, apartó súbitamente la vista y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

– Rido-sensei, yo… – comenzó a decir con titubeos.

– Rido – volví a corregirla. – Pero no hace falta que digas nada – sonreí. – Por ahora, basta con que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale?

– S… Sí – asintió con energía aunque sin perder aún su timidez.

Era un paso, aunque todavía había mucho camino que recorrer para que aquella chica confiara en mí y yo pudiera ayudarla. Tampoco quería atosigarla con un montón de cuestiones, que se agobiara y que el avance que hubiera podido tener en los pocos minutos que llevábamos conversando. No, no, debía hacer que la prudencia se impusiera a los impulsos de mi corazón.

– Veamos… – me levanté, echando a andar hacia el archivador. – Aquí están… Sí, aquí están – sonreí. – Son… tus notas del primer semestre – le expliqué.

Kara dio un pequeño respingo sobre la butaca y me miró con susto.

– Tranquila – reí divertido ante su reacción. – Nada de lo que preocuparse, mujer. Bueno, sí, Historia – me encogí de hombros como si no tuviera importancia. – Pero bueno, eso es algo que arreglaremos de aquí a fin de curso. Mira, Vriznak me dice que tienes un nivel altísimo – la miré. – Y Db está contentísimo con tus progresos. Y en las asignaturas de estudiar… – busqué. – Tampoco hay queja – concluí. – Notas más que decentes con Bone y Josuke… Bien, bien – la felicité. – Muy bien.

– Gra… gracias – respondió.

– Lo que me lleva a proponerte algo – continué, cerrando el expediente. – Hace algunos años había en la Academia un grupo especial de prácticas en el que estaban los mejores alumnos de cada promoción. Vamos a ponerlo en marcha de nuevo con los alumnos de primero – . – ¿Te interesa?

La expresión de su cara, que había mejorado a lo largo de nuestra conversación, era ahora el reflejo de la incomprensión y la duda que nacían en su interior. Desde luego, estaba claro que ella creía no merecer ninguna especie de trato amable por mi parte. Se sentía culpable por lo que fuera que se había visto obligada a hacer durante su estancia en el Rukongai.

– Sí, lo sé – admití. – Demasiadas cosas de golpe, pero… No hace falta que me contestes ahora, ¿vale? Por cierto, conoces a Uchiha Kyo, ¿verdad? – le pregunté.

– Sí.

– Bueno, como sabrás es mi hijo – expliqué. – Hijo adoptivo, pero hijo al fin y al cabo – aclaré. – Si ves que te es más cómodo hablar con él que conmigo, no dudes en hablar con él… o con Eylinn, ¿vale?

Sí, quizás fuera mejor así. Mi presencia aún parecía abrumarla más de lo debido y ellos dos podían velar por la pequeña de una forma mucho más cercana de la que yo era capaz. Además, seis ojos ven mejor que dos.

– De acuerdo, Rido-sensei – respondió con cierto alivio.

– Y llámame Rido – insistí una vez más. – En fin… Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte – sonreí – pero si quieres algo más…

Educadamente negó con la cabeza y se despidió con una tímida y ceremoniosa reverencia antes de salir algo apurada del despacho. Yo la observé con media sonrisa en la cara mientras se alejaba y con un cierto desahogo por, al menos, haber hecho algún progreso en mi relación con la chica. En cuanto desapareció, volví al trabajo en mi escritorio.

Ya estaba a punto de recogerme a mi nueva vivienda en el interior de la Academia cuando Rina anunció la llegada de la Capitana Ela, de la Decimotercera División. Con un resoplido le dije que la hiciera pasar, aunque no me hacía mucha gracia la idea de una nueva discusión con ella acerca de Kara, que seguro que era a lo que venía. De forma automática, me levanté para servirme un vaso de whisky y le ofrecí a ella cualquier cosa de beber a modo de saludo.

– No, no bebo nada – rechazó la propuesta.

– De acuerdo, pero permitirá que yo sí, ¿verdad? – respondí, mientras la invitaba a sentarse. – ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Capitana? – pregunté, con fingida ingenuidad.

– Sabe bien a lo que vengo, Director – replicó. – ¿Ahora se dedica a sobrecompensar?

– Sobrecompensar… – repetí. – Ya – añadí con sequedad. – Sí, supongo que puede verse así… pero…

Sin concluir la frase dejé el vaso sobre la mesita que había entre las dos butacas y me levanté en busca de la vieja carpeta en la que se guardaba el archivo de la misión que me había llevado a Kyoto veinte años atrás. Se lo entregué en las manos y le hice una seña para que lo abriese y lo mirase.

– Créame que por "sobrecompensar" no es – seguí, haciendo hincapié en la palabra que ella había utilizado. – Sólo trato de cumplir la promesa que le hice a esa chica cuando la traje aquí…

– ¿Una promesa que la llevó a Yorokonde? – repuso.

La miré sobresaltado. ¿Era culpa mía que ella hubiera acabado allí? ¿Había decidido yo que fuera así? Era lo mismo que me había preguntado yo horas antes, al hablar con Kara. Pero una cosa era que en mi interior, consciente de lo que ahora podía hacer, me lamentara de que no hubiera podido ser capaz de "marcar" entonces a aquella niña asustada que me había encontrado en Kyoto. Tampoco yo estaba orgulloso de no haberla ido a buscar en su momento, ¿pero qué shinigami podía culparme de ello?

– Ambos sabemos que no se puede influir en la asignación de los destinos – dije al fin lenta y desafiantemente.

– Sí, claro… – respondió con escepticismo. – Ambos sabemos que usted sí puede y que no es la primera vez que lo hace – me acusó.

– _Haremos una cosa – me detuve antes de realizar el ritual. – Esto me enseñó a hacerlo mi padre._

_Deposité mi mano derecha sobre su cuello y emití una pequeña cantidad de reiatsu. El resultado fue que quedó marcado con un pequeño aunque visible tatuaje en forma de rayo, similar al mío. Ahora era "protegido de los Akano", al menos durante el tiempo suficiente._

– _Franco – llamé por el sistema de comunicaciones. – ¿Estás ahí? Aquí el Oficial Akano._

– _Estoy aquí – contestó._

– _¿Eliaz llegó de su misión?_

– _Hace una hora._

– _¿Puedes ponerme con él? – le pedí._

– _Enseguida._

– _¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Uxío sin entender._

– _Tranquilo. Así te será más fácil encontrarme._

– _Cabrón, estaba durmiendo – protestaba a los pocos minutos Eliaz al otro lado de la radio._

– _Pues despierta, necesito que hagas algo por mí._

– _Caprichoso._

– _Me debes una – repuse._

– _¿De qué?_

– _Seguro que de algo – me burlé. – Escucha, necesito que vayas al Registro Central, a la oficina de asignación de distritos y arregles unos papeles por mí._

– _¿Para quién?_

– _Lo sabrás cuando lo veas._

– _¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú? – protestó. – Ahora que eres un Akano._

– _Todavía tengo trabajo por aquí – expliqué. – Sabes que no llegaría a tiempo._

– _Está bien – resopló. – ¿A dónde lo quieres mandar?_

– _Al Siete Oeste._

– _Veré que puedo hacer._

– _Gracias. Nos vemos por la noche – dije, apagando el comunicador. – ¿Preparado?_

– _Un momento._

– Ah, sí, Uxío… – recordé, con una sonrisa en la cara que tenía más de pose que de otra cosa. – También me valió una buena regañina por parte de Henkara, pero… No – rechacé la acusación. – Sólo puedo hacer eso desde que volví a ser Akano Rido – expliqué. – Y sólo lo he hecho una vez.

– Ah, ya…

– La cuestión es que ya le he dicho mil veces que sólo pretendo ayudar a Kara – recuperé el tema. – Sinceramente, creo que en lugar de pasar el tiempo discutiendo, deberíamos aunar esfuerzos.

Decidí entonces abstraerme de la actitud de Ela hacia mí y compartirle todas mis impresiones acerca de la joven alumna y, en base a sus no muy colaboradoras respuestas, fui confirmando algunas de ellas. Sí que era cierto que Kara había pasado una estancia muy dura en el Yorokonde y que había colaborado con un clan criminal de los que se habían visto envueltos en las revueltas del otoño anterior. Lamentablemente, el secreto que aún seguía pesando sobre el tema me impedía ver las cuestiones con mayor claridad.

Al final, conseguí despedir a la Capitana de la Decimotercera División medio convencido de que nuestras relaciones a este respecto iban a mejorar sustancialmente en lo sucesivo. Y también me había reafirmado en algunas otras de mis convicciones, como que debía saber qué había pasado en el norte meses atrás o que, quizás, ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce, iba llegando el momento de volver sobre aquello que me había dicho mi madre antes de partir ella misma hacia el Distrito 72 de la zona septentrional del Rukongai.

– Bueno – salí del despacho, ajustándome el haori naranja sobre los hombros. – Me voy, Rina…

– Buenas noches, Director Akano – se despidió ella. – Ah, por cierto – se paró. – El Profesor Db quería verle.

– ¿Db? – me extrañé. – Si hablamos esta mañana… ¿Dijo si era urgente?

– No dijo nada.

– ¡Ah, coño! – me di una palmada en la frente al acordarme. – Creo que ya sé.

Volví a mi despacho y recogí los expedientes que me había pedido Kyrek y que había dejado sobre la mesa.

– Vale… ¿Podrías…? Deja, deja – me corregí. – Me acerco yo a llevarle esto.

Dicho y hecho. Con un pequeño paseo por los tejados del Sereitei, como en los viejos tiempos, acabé a las puertas del Cuartel de mi antiguo Escuadrón. Tomé aire, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una hazaña excepcional, y me dirigí con paso firme y una sonrisa en los labios a la que había sido mi casa durante tanto y tanto tiempo.

– ¡Rido! – me saludó un tanto escandalosamente Raik, que hacía guardia. – Perdón, Director – se cuadró con respeto.

– Déjate de chorradas – le regañé. – ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo andamos? ¿Qué carajo pintas de guardia?

– Oh, nada… – agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. – Tuve un despiste con los pandas…

No pude contener una sonora carcajada. Cruzamos un par de frases más para ponernos al día y continué mi camino hacia el interior del edificio. Mecánicamente recorrí los laberínticos pasillos del edificio y me paré delante de la puerta del despacho del Capitán esperando a que me invitara a pasar.

– Ya no es Henkara – me advirtió desde detrás Irah con su voz cascada. – Ahora hay que llamar.

– Cierto, cierto – admití, medio sonrojado por el despiste. – ¿Hablamos luego? – le pregunté mientras llamaba.

– Saco el whisky entonces – sonrió él, a la vez que Kyrek me invitaba a pasar.


	26. Nadie es profeta en su tierra

– _Así que Akano Rido – sonrió ella._

– _Sí, señora._

– _Interesante apellido – dijo, inclinando su cabeza y haciendo que los cascabeles que pendían de su pelo sonasen. – ¿A que adivino por qué quieres ingresar en esta División?_

– _No creo que haya ninguna duda – sonreí burlón. – ¡Es la División del gran Akano Kumaru! ¡No podía estar en otra!_

– _¡Eso es!_

La primera vez que entré en el despacho de Kyrek me había fijado en que lo único que había cambiado allí con respecto a cuando Henkara era su ocupante era, precisamente, que ella ya no estaba allí. Aquello había sido cuando había recibido el cargo de Capitán y no había vuelto desde entonces a visitar al nuevo comandante de mi antigua División. Ahora, varios meses después, la sensación seguía siendo más o menos la misma. Sí, algún mueble estaba movido y algún cuadro o planta habían llegado de nuevas, pero a simple vista todo seguía prácticamente igual.

Todo a excepción de que la imponente figura blanca de Henkara, que dominaba la estancia con la sola mirada de sus ardientes ojos carmesíes, ya no estaba allí. Se hacía raro no ver a la Jefa y ver en su lugar a un joven de pelo pajizo y unos profundos ojos que iban entre lo grisáceo y el violeta que reflejaban aún una cierta inexperiencia pero que, aún así, parecían ver siempre más allá de lo que tenía delante. 

Su imagen había cambiado respecto a lo poco que había podido conocerle durante su paso por la Academia y en los pocos meses que habíamos coincidido en la División, ya que desde su graduación todo se había precipitado con mi viaje en busca de Nalya y el nombramiento como Director que aún cuando vivía allí me impedía regresar al Cuartel hasta después del anochecer.

Su antigua melena que le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros había desaparecido y ahora llevaba el pelo corto y encrespado. Tampoco seguía vistiendo la misma camiseta blanca con capucha debajo del uniforme, como hacía en su tiempo de estudiante, sino que esa capucha se había unido a la capa que le identificaba como Capitán. También había desaparecido la parte superior del uniforme, así que aquella prenda blanca sin mangas era lo único que cubría su torso.

– ¡Ah, Director Akano! – saludó al verme, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa amable. – ¡Pase, pase!

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí una vez hube ingresado en el despacho. El joven Capitán estaba reunido con Blod, su oficial más veterano junto con Arte, quien me recibió con un efusivo abrazo. Pasamos un buen rato charlando acerca de los viejos tiempos, hasta que Kyrek, quien, por no haber compartido aquellas vivencias con nosotros, se sentía un poco desplazado de la conversación, carraspeó para hacerse notar.

Dándose cuenta de la indirecta de su superior, el hombre de melena rojiza se despidió con unas palmadas en el hombro y se retiró. Cuando nos hubimos quedado solos, le entregué a Kyrek los expedientes y él los guardó con gesto agradecido en una bandeja lateral de la mesa tras un vistazo que prometió continuar en otro momento.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – me interesé.

– Bien, bien – sonrió. – Demasiado trabajo – se quejó con voz cansada. – Si quiere que le diga la verdad…

– ¿Me tuteabas cuando eras alumno y ahora que somos "iguales" no? – le regañé con tono simpático, entrecomillando la palabra "iguales" con los dedos.

– Eh… – dudó. – Mejor así – aseveró, mirándome con cierta preocupación.

¿"Mejor así"? Miré con extrañeza al que por unas pocas semanas no había llegado a ser mi Capitán. ¿"Mejor así"? ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Me cabeza voló inmediatamente a mi problemas con el Gotei Trece y comencé a atar cabos. Pero podía soportar una enconada discusión con Kaze por la sucesión de Vriznak o con Ela por lo que estaba pasando con Kara o con Josuke por su manía de meterse en todos mis asuntos e intentar manipularme, pero aquella simple respuestas, dos palabras que habían sonado con un cierto temor y una ligera desconfianza, en boca del Capitán de la Novena División, de "mi" División, me habían sentado como una patada en la boca del estómago.

– Entiendo – acerté a decir, poniendo cara de poker y una nada agradable barrera de prudencia en tre él y yo. – En fin… – me incorporé sobre la silla dispuesto a abandonar la sala.

– No… No me entienda mal –se disculpó, levantándose él también con preocupación. – Es sólo que… Siéntese, por favor –me invitó. – Es mejor que hablemos.

Me lo pensé dos veces antes de regresar a mi asiento y acceder a su petición. Él, sin embargo, me dijo que esperara un momento y salió de la habitación para volver unos segundos después. Casi inmediatamente, Irah apareció portando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas.

– Vamos a tener que posponer esas copas – le dije a mi amigo irlandés.

Él asintió calladamente y no se demoró en abandonar la habitación. Mi antiguo compañero de cuarto era algo alocado y su capacidad le había impedido aspirar más que al cargo de suboficial que ahora ostentaba, pero no era tonto y sabía bien que era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes.

– Le escucho – incliné la cabeza, aceptando la taza de té que me servía.

– No me entienda mal – dijo. – No tengo nada en su contra, pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

– Pues usted dirá…

– Soy un shinigami novato, Director – comenzó. – Aún no ha pasado un año desde que salí de la Academia y llevo varios meses dirigiendo una División… y una nada fácil – apuntó. – No había Teniente y había puestos de Oficiales vacantes, el suyo entre ellos, – me recordó – y otros en situación especial. Y, por si fuera poco, existe un sector bastante amplio que podríamos llamar… crítico, siendo suave… ¿Me sigue?

– Perfectamente – respondí.

Todo eso era verdad. Era cierto que muchos lo considerábamos parte de la personalidad propia del Noveno Escuadrón, pero desde el punto de vista de alguien que debía comandar un barco con tantos aparentes remedios era más un caos que algo ordenado. La presión a la que estaba sometido parecía mucha, lo sabía por experiencia propia, lamentablemente.

– ¿Y a que no adivina quién es el alma mater de ese sector crítico? No… No hace falta que responda – me detuvo. – Entonces… sumemos…

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, en el tono de Kyrek no había nada de acusación, sino más bien de lamento y de preocupación. Simplemente estaba exponiendo una serie de hechos con los que pretendía justificar la distancia que había marcado en el trato para conmigo y estaba claro cuál era el origen: ganar algunos puntos con sus colegas, los Capitanes, que, conociéndolos, seguramente le miraran por encima del hombro a raíz de su inexperiencia.

Era más un "por si acaso" que una convicción firme y eso para mí a la vez motivo de alivio y motivo de preocupación. Motivo de alivio porque siendo como era, bien podría ir variando en su postura a lo largo del tiempo. De preocupación por que las presiones del Gotei eran más fuertes de lo que había creído en un primer momento.

– Es una lástima – aseveré.

– Insisto en que no es nada personal – repitió. – Le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mí en la Academia, pero, por favor, comprenda mi situación – suplicó. – Confío en que todo esto se vaya aclarando poco a poco.

– Eso espero yo también – respondí con sinceridad. – Y ahora si me permite…

Me levanté y, tras una leve reverencia, abandoné el despacho. No pude evitar pasear mi mirada por los retratos de los Capitanes que tapizaban la zona noble del Cuartel. Allí estaban, al menos que yo podía reconocer a simple vista, Xabier Suddley, mi Abuelo, Madjakis, Jishame, Kuroda, Kyo – que, aunque nunca había llegado a ejercer, había recibido honores de Capitán – y Henkara, cuya imagen había sido colocada allí después de que yo hubiera abandonado la División.

Volvieron a mí de nuevo las palabras de Kyrek y lamenté internamente que el nuevo Capitán no tuviera la entereza o el carácter que había conocido en Henkara, quien me había defendido aún cuando había sido acusado de traición, como había hecho también con Eliaz, o el que le atribuían a Kuroda. Era una pena que no reivindicase aquel espíritu propio de la Novena División que había llevado a la antecesora de Henkara a llamarla "hogar de ángeles y demonios", según me había dicho Nalya.

Pero tampoco lo culpaba. Por un lado estaba la cuestión de buscar apoyos en las altas esferas para tratar de estabilizar una situación que parecía difícil de manejar y reivindicarse como capaz de manejar la División. Y sin duda iba a ser un gran Capitán en cuanto adquiriese la experiencia necesaria. Al menos reunía todas las aptitudes necesarias.

Nadie ponía en duda que Kyrek se contaba entre los alumnos más brillantes de la Academia en muchos, muchos años y que se merecía llegar a donde había llegado, como había hecho Yutaru en su momento. Quizás, el problema era que otros, no él, habían visto en él la herramienta perfecta para controlar un foco posibles problemas. Habían conseguido que le debiera un favor. Y aquel tipo de maniobras, por desgracia, no me eran ajenas.

Además, era yo el que le había puesto en aquel brete. Si yo no hubiera sacado el tema del tuteo, no habría puesto a Kyrek en la situación violenta de tener que insistir en mantener las distancias y explicarme aquello que, a toro pasado, era mejor que nunca se hubiera dicho.

– ¿Rido? – preguntó una voz por detrás. – ¡Rido!

Okita se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo que por un momento me cogió desprevenido. Comenzamos a hablar y con el buen rato que estaba pasando en compañía de mi viejo amigo se me olvidó la preocupación que me había embargado en el despacho del Capitán.

– Oye, – dijo en un momento dado – te quedarás a cenar, ¿no?

– Mejor no – rechacé, recordando de golpe mi conflicto anterior. – No quiero molestar.

– ¡No molestas, hombre! – replicó. – ¡Si estás en tu casa!

– Sí, ya…

Tras un pequeño tira y afloja en el que evité cualquier referencia a mi conversación anterior, conseguí convencerle de que no insistiera más en el tema. Me despedí de él y salí, como solía hacer todas las noches mientras había sido Oficial de la División, un momento al patio trasero del Cuartel, donde estaba el estanque. Todo el mundo estaba en los distintos comedores, así que estaba yo solo para disfrutar el espectáculo.

El sol ya se había puesto y había quedado una noche clarísima. La luna, a punto de llenarse, se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas de la laguna, que devolvía el brillo de astro plateado aderezado con la exótica luminosidad de los extraños peces de reiatsu que la antigua Capitana Jishame había traído hacía muchísimo tiempo.

La verdad es que era una escena sobrecogedora, cargada de nostalgia y de buenos recuerdos. Casi podía verme a mí mismo subido a las ramas del solitario que aún se cernía sobre un lado del pequeño lago artificial viendo como correteaba un Kyo aún infante y escuchando los gritos de su madre, incapaz de controlarlo.

Y viendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar al pensar en tantas cosas como había vivido en aquel recinto, decidí que era mejor poner fin a aquella visita al pasado y encaminarme a la que era mi nueva residencia, la Academia.

Mientras caminaba por las empedradas callejuelas mi mente volaba una y otra vez por las palabras del nuevo Capitán debatiéndose entre la decepción, el cabreo y la tristeza. Era algo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza por mucho que intentara no darle importancia ni quisiera culpar a Kyrek por lo que había ocurrido.

Llegué a mi nueva residencia y no pude contener un profundo resoplido fruto del cansancio y la pereza que me provocaba la visión de muchas cajas de libros aún sin ordenar. Tenía que ponerme un día en serio para situar todo en el lugar que le correspondía. Quizá debiera convencer a Eylinn y a Kyo… incluso a Kara, para que me echaran una mano. Pero al menos ya no compartía pabellón con los alumnos.

Repasé con la mirada las cajas de cartón y mis ojos se pararon sobre una pequeña libreta negra que no pude identificar a primera vista. Extrañado y curioso lo tomé en mis manos y lo hojeé para mandar a tomar viento y dedicarle unos cuantos improperios a la Diosa Fortuna, que, como siempre, metía el dedo en mis llagas, como si tuviera alguna especie de obsesión que la llevaba a ensañarse conmigo. ¿Cómo, si no, explicar que hubiera vuelto a mis manos aquel ejemplar que había olvidado durante tanto tiempo? Porque aquella libreta no era otra cosa que el diario que había escrito durante mi primer paso por la Academia.

_¿Y tras lo de mañana? Ingresar en las trece divisiones. Hace un momento acabo de llegar del cuartel de la Novena División con Nalya y he estado hablando con la capitana Kuroda sobre mis intenciones de formar parte y de pedir el ingreso en su división. No podía ser de otra forma. El nieto de Akano Kumaru no puede pertenecer a otro escuadrón que no sea el noveno. ___

_Realmente fueron todos muy amables, estoy deseando verme de una vez allí y poder convertirme en el gran shinigami que fue mi abuelo, compartir experiencias con nuevos compañeros, conocer gente… ___

_Sí, lo sé, soy un soñador pero siempre es mejor soñar que tener pesadillas. No dudo que también habrá momentos duros, la vida del shinigami es una vida cargada de dolor, del dolor propio y del de otras personas, pero hay que pensar siempre en los momentos agradables. Hay que saber aferrarse a la idea de que siempre queda algo bueno por delante, que siempre nos espera algo mejor. Si no lo hacemos así, muy duro es el panorama que se nos presenta como para honrar y servir justamente a la dignidad de ese traje negro que, espero, vestiré a partir de mañana. Sería imposible tener paz y, al fin y al cabo, el shinigami es el hombre que lleva la paz a espíritus atormentados y no se puede dar lo que no se tiene. ___

_No sé que pasará con Nalya, yo la estoy intentando convencer para que se venga conmigo a la Nueve. Ella no quiere decidirse todavía así que tendré que seguir intentándolo. Aunque me huele que lo voy a conseguir. ___

_Respecto a los demás: Aiolos está seguro de que irá a al Decimotercera y me parece que Krunzik está dudando entre esa y la Décima. Db y Gaby también parecen decantarse por la décima división. Gaijin y Zharin estoy seguro de que terminarán en la Sexta y Bikutoru, como no puede ser de otro modo, es carne de la Doce seguro._

Releí la última página varias veces de camino a la habitación y, como para devolverle la jugarreta a la tejedora del destino esbocé una sonrisa nostálgica al ver como aquellos planes de futuro que me había hecho se habían cumplido para luego desmoronarse.

– Nada es perfecto…

Sí, yo había entrado en la Novena División con Nalya, aunque unas décadas después de lo previsto, y Db, Krunzik y Gaby habían entrado a la Décima, como también había hecho otra de nuestras compañeras de curso, Yutaru. Gaijin y Zharin habían entrado en el Sexto Escuadrón, con Bone, que también era de nuestra promoción, y Aiolos en el Decimotercero. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, Bikutoru había terminado de Teniente en la Doce. Vamos, que había tenido mucha puntería.

Hasta ahí todo se había cumplido, a excepción de mi involuntario retraso a la hora de formar parte de la vida activa del Gotei, pero ahora… Nalya y Zharin habían muerto. Bone y Db habían sido trasladados a la Novena División, de la que yo había sido "expulsado" – pues así era como me sentía en aquel momento – y Gaby y Yutaru habían sido condenadas al ostracismo. De hecho, aunque era la que tenía más dudas en su decisión, Krunzik era la única que había permanecido en la Décima División.

– En fin…

Ironías del destino aparte, dejé el viejo diario a un lado del pequeño escritorio que tenía en mi habitación y cogí otro muy similar de la pequeña estantería que había al lado. Era el cuadernillo en el que iba anotando mis vivencias casi diariamente. No lo había abierto desde el día anterior de marchar hacia el volcán. El "Portador del Rayo", mamá, Kara, Ela, Kyrek… había sido un día largo y tenía, sin duda alguna, muchas cosas que contarle a aquellas páginas en blanco.

– Oye, Balmung – convoqué a mi espada cuando ya estaba terminando.

Al escribir, había recordado que la conversación con mi madre me había traído a su vez a la memoria unas palabras de Henkara y de ella misma cuando comenzaba mi viaje en busca de Nalya. No era seguro, pero se me había ocurrido una forma de ayudar a Kara más eficazmente. No perdía nada por preguntarle al espíritu de mi espada si era posible.

Inmediatamente, el monje se materializó en la habitación. Su rubia barba caía empapada sobre el hábito negro también mojado. Con sus ojos de un verde intenso me miraba acusador y no había mucho más que decir al respecto. Si llovía en el monasterio era por lo que era.

– ¿No sabes ponerte a cubierto? – me burlé para tratar de ocultar un sentimiento de culpa que, por otra parte, era inútil esconder.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Mira, que te iba a decir… ¿Eso que tú sabes hacer…?

– Sí, puedo – contestó secamente. – No, no quiero hablar del tema ahora. Buenas noches.

Con gesto visiblemente malhumorado, el monje se desvaneció dejándome de nuevo solo. Había sido un día largo y duro, con sus grandes claros, pero con sus muchos oscuros. Mejor me sería retirarme pronto. Terminé de escribir unas últimas líneas que me quedaban en la cabeza, apagué la luz y me eché a dormir. Mañana era otro día, sólo espera que fuera algo más tranquilo.


	27. Herencia Grossner I Incertidumbre

– _Rido – me llamó la voz de Henkara a mi espalda._

– _Dígame, Jefa._

– _Sólo una cosa más – advirtió. – Tu madre es psíquica como yo, ¿cierto?_

– _S… sí – contesté, sin intuir por donde iban los tiros._

– _Tenlo en cuenta – sentenció. – No sólo eres descendiente de los Akano, eres descendiente también de los Grossner. Vas a superar ciertas pruebas y…_

– ¡Hola! – saludé al aire.

Dejé la llave de la mansión en la pequeña mesita de la entrada y cerré la puerta detrás de mí mientras aguzaba el oído y me aproximaba a la puerta del salón en busca de los ocupantes habituales de la casa. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Allí no había nadie.

– ¿No hay nadie? – me pregunté en alto, extrañado. – Qué raro…

Di un rodeo por la casa en busca de mis padres, de Kaiser, de Yuki o de Gaby. Pero fue infructuosa. No había nadie en el salón, nadie en el jardín, nadie en la cocina, nadie en el piso superior… Era la primera vez que me encontraba la casa vacía. Era sumamente raro.

¿Y si estaban mis padres en la cripta? Encaminé de nuevo mis pasos hacia el jardín trasero de la casa y traté de abrir la portezuela que daba paso al pequeño santuario que mi padre había excavado siguiendo la tradición recibida de mi abuelo. Según me había contado Eylinn, allí descansarían los recuerdos de cada uno de los pobladores de Midgaard hasta la llegada del Ragnarok. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada y nadie contestó cuando llamé.

Probé suerte en la otra gran cripta, la enorme cámara que mi abuelo había ido horadando en la tierra hacía ya varios milenios. Pero también allí mi búsqueda fue inútil. Definitivamente, no había nadie en la mansión Akano a parte de mí. Eso era tremendamente preocupante y comenzó a ponerme nervioso, por lo que opté por dar una nueva vuelta por la casa para cerciorarme de que todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

No. No había nada extraño en la vivienda excepto por su vaciedad y, tras varias tentativas de rastreo espiritual, decidí que no había ninguna amenaza que debiera inquietarme, por lo que podía relajarme y esperar pacientemente a que regresaran mis padres.

Tampoco había de qué alarmarse, me dije. Al fin y al cabo estábamos hablando del Capitán Kaiser Wolf y su Teniente, de dos oficiales de alto rango en la época más brillante del Sereitei, como eran mis padres, y de la antigua Tercera Oficial de la Décima División y una de las shinigamis más prometedoras de las últimas generaciones.

Aproveché, pues, que mis pasos me habían llevado de nuevo hasta el subterráneo para curiosear un poco. Apenas había entrado allí más que una dos veces sin contar mi paso fugaz minutos antes. A mi padre no le hacía demasiada gracia que bajara allí, lo sentía como si fuera una profanación y en cierto modo lo entendía. Todo el lugar respiraba un aura extraña, misteriosa, cuasi-mística.

Lo era para mí. Allí había "recuperado" la parte de mi yo que había muerto en el examen de la Academia. Allí había, por así decirlo, recuperado mi herencia Akano, como reflejaban las marcas que poblaban mi espalda y mi torso. Pero desde entonces no había bajado allí para nada, sólo para evitar molestar a mi padre.

No era muy diferente a la que había encontrado en el Distrito 57 Oeste, bajo la cabaña de Hiruma Kunishi, la noche en que había salido en busca del diario de mi abuelo, la víspera de su juicio. Era mucho más grande esta que aquella, pero la del bosque donde me había criado en mi segundo paso por el Sereitei había custodiado dos grandes tesoros: el diario de Akano Kumaru y Nottung, su espada. Además, allí había conocido a una leyenda viva de la Historia de la Sociedad de Almas, a Kaiser Wolf, y eso, por mucho que algunas veces me arrepintiera de ello, no tenía parangón alguno.

Después de un par de vueltas por allí revisando viejos papeles, muchos de ellos escritos en las runas que poco a poco comenzaba a entender gracias a la ayuda de Eylinn, volví a salir a la superficie después de prometerme que me dedicaría al estudio de aquellos legajos cuando dominara el idioma de Midgaard y tuviera más tiempo que el que tenía ahora. Seguía sin haber nadie en la casa, así que opté por irme al jardín, sentarme a la sombra de un árbol y aprovechar para hacer mis ejercicios de meditación mientras no llegaba nadie.

– _¿Tu madre?_

– _Sí – respondí sin girarme hacia Kyo mientras cruzaba ya el umbral del Cuartel. – Mi madre tiene poderes psíquicos._

– _Nunca me lo habías dicho – protestaba incansablemente el muchacho._

– _¿Tenía por qué? – me giré al fin hacia él. – Todo su clan son psíquicos, o eso tengo entendido. Lo cierto es que no sé nada y por eso no hay nada que contar._

– _Ya… Pero…_

– _Conversación concluida, Kyo – le corté. – No insistas._

– _¿Qué? – reaccionó. – ¿Te molesta hablar del tema?_

– Rido –me devolvió a la realidad la dulce voz de mi madre. – ¿Cuándo has llegado?

– Pues… – abrí los ojos y me levanté. – No sabría decirte, la verdad – confesé mientras movía un poco los brazos y las piernas para desentumecerlos. – Llegué a eso de media mañana, pero no había nadie.

– ¿No tenías trabajo? – preguntó ella, en lugar de responder a mi interrogante implícito.

– No. Hoy tenía dos horas con los de sexto, pero ya están con las prácticas – expliqué. – Así que tengo el día libre y decidí pasarme por aquí. ¿Qué hora es?

– Es casi la hora de comer. Te quedarás, ¿no?

– Sí, sí – asentí.

– Así me gusta – sonrió ella. – ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – inquirió, mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia la entrada del salón. – No es que vengas mucho últimamente.

– Touché – reí con cierta ironía. – Bueno, a eso había que ponerle remedio algún día, ¿no? – me encogí de hombros. – Además… Bueno, luego después de comer te cuento.

– Si ya sabía yo que algo querías – se giró un momento hacia mí. – ¡Somos uno más a comer! – anunció al interior de la mansión.

Mi padre asomó inmediatamente la cabeza desde el pasillo y me saludó. Estaba parado allí, leyendo el periódico con cara de interés y tardó un momento en venir a unirse en la conversación. Quizá estuviera terminando de leer alguna noticia o alguna de esas columnas de opinión que solía devorar todos los días antes de comer.

– ¿Quién es este Javier? – dijo al fin, enseñándome el diario.

– ¿Javier? – repetí, mientras echaba un vistazo a la página que me mostraba. – Creo que un Oficial de la Octava… pero no me hagas mucho caso, ¿por?

– Ah, nada – contestó. – Simplemente me gustó bastante este artículo sobre la Academia.

– ¿Sobre la Academia? – reaccioné.

– Ah, no te preocupes – sonrió el veterano Oficial de la Décima División. – Este está de tu parte.

Arranqué el ejemplar de sus manos y leí rápidamente la columna. No conocía a aquel shinigami-periodista y tampoco es que dijera grandes cosas, pero por lo menos no me lanzaba piedras, como parecía que era la moda en el Sereitei. Y eso ya era un alivio bastante grande.

– Si hasta hace mención al grupo especial de prácticas… – comenté sorprendido. – Por cierto, ¿cuando vuelva Kaiser podéis decirle que se pase por mi despacho cuanto antes?

– Sin problema – asintió mi padre.

Mientras tanto, mi madre había ido a la cocina a terminar de prepara la comida. A los hombres nos tocaba poner la mesa, momento que Youichi aprovechó para ponerse al día de primera mano de cómo me iban las cosas por la Academia, ya que últimamente sólo sabía de mí a través de su esposa. Luego nos sentamos a comer y al final me explicaron el motivo de su ausencia aquella mañana.

– ¡Ah, mierda! – me reproché. – Es cierto…

– ¿De verdad no te acordabas?

– Te juro que no – confesé. – Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente que… Bueno, luego me paso por el Cuartel.

– Que no se te olvide – insistió mi madre. – Sería bueno que te llevaras al niño, al fin y al cabo es su padre.

– Sí, sí – coincidí con ella. – Esta tarde, cuando vuelva.

Aquel día hacía siete años que Nadie había atacado la mansión Akano y, por tanto era el séptimo aniversario de la muerte de Kyo. Mis padres habían aprovechado la mañana para visitar su tumba en el Panteón de Héroes de la Novena División, donde descansaba su cuerpo, no muy lejos del de Nalya. No podía no pasarme por allí.

– Es raro que Kyo no me lo mencionara – comenté al darme cuenta. – Pasó por mi despacho antes de que saliera para aquí para comentarme unas cosas…

– Es un chaval – apuntó mi padre, quitándole importancia.

– Será eso – medité. – En fin… Esto estaba delicioso, mami – la felicité con una gran sonrisa en la boca. – ¿Queréis un té?

– Café – me corrigió mi padre.

– Yo nada – rechazó ella.

Me levanté de la mesa y me llevé los platos sucios a la cocina. Puse agua a calentar para un té y enchufé la cafetera modificada por Eliaz para que funcionara con el rudimentario tendido energético que estaban empezando a instalar en el Rukongai. Era una lata, porque aún no funcionaba del todo bien, pero mi padre se había enganchado al café que preparaba aquel aparato que nos había traído un día el noble.

– Raro que no explote… – murmuré, mientras echaba el café sobre el filtro.

Por si acaso, y en previsión de que pudiera ocurrir uno de los nunca improbables accidentes que misteriosamente ocurrían cada vez que se ponía en funcionamiento algún trasto que había pasado por las manos de mi amigo, salí de la cocina hasta que escuché el silbido del agua hirviendo. Me serví la infusión y la bebida de mi padre y me uní de nuevo a mis dos acompañantes.

Terminamos aquella improvisada sobremesa en la que nos dedicamos a comentar los progresos de su nieto adoptivo y le recordé a mi madre que quería hablar con ella. Ella le dedicó una mirada interrogativa a su marido, como pidiéndole disculpas por dejarlo al margen de la conversación, pero él dijo que no se preocupara, que estaba cansado y le vendría bien una siesta. Más aliviada ella, nos fuimos al jardín para hablar con tranquilidad mientras dábamos un paseo.

– Te había comentado alguna vez cómo conseguí conocer a Balmung, ¿verdad? – comencé.

– Pues, la verdad, no me acuerdo…

– Creé un mundo paralelo y…

– ¡Ah, sí! – me interrumpió. – Sí, sí, ya me acuerdo. Te puso a prueba y todo eso…

– La cuestión es que el petardo este puede "crear mundos" a su voluntad – le expliqué. – Ya lo he intentado un par de veces y bueno… Funciona.

– ¡Qué interesante! – exclamó con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

– La verdad es que sí – sonreí cómplice. – A veces es un buen pasatiempo. En fin… El otro día, con lo de Kara, – reconduje el tema – se me ocurrió que podría ser útil para su entrenamiento.

Ella se paró de golpe un segundo, meditando sobre mi ocurrencia, asintió en silencio, como convenciéndose de que había entendido lo que yo quería decir y volvió a ponerse a mi altura, reemprendiendo nuestra caminata alrededor de la finca familiar.

– Creo que te sigo – afirmó.

– Me acordé de cuando tú entraste en mi mundo interno – continué. –Y entonces pensé: "¿Y si consigo que Kara entre en un mundo de estos?" Le ayudaría, creo yo – valoré. – Es decir…

– Ya veo – comentó ella sin dejarme continuar. – Pero eso es muy arriesgado – me dijo. – Ya no es lo que pueda pasar, que no creo que pase nada, pero… ¿Qué crees que va a decir Ela? – preguntó. – ¿No crees que sería mejor que esto fuera por los cauces normales? Porque ella va a entender que estás jugando con la mente de la niña esta… Kara – me advirtió. – No lo va a ver de otra forma por mucho que se lo expliques.

– Sí, sí, ya he pensado en eso – asentí. – Sé que es mucho riesgo, pero… No sé, creo que es lo mejor para Kara y tampoco voy a ceder siempre ante las presiones de Ela – me encogí de hombros. – Aunque ella o quien sea no lo entienda…

– Para ceder siempre hay que ceder en algún momento – bromeó mi madre. – La cuestión es: Imagínate que pasa algo. ¿Tú sabes cómo se puede poner la gente de arriba? Olvídate de la Academia – pronosticó.

– Que sí, que sí – insistí. – Ya he pensado en eso y creo que aún así merece la pena correr el riesgo.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– Porque en "mi mundo" no pasa el tiempo. Es decir, por ejemplo, cuando fue lo de la liberación pasé diez años en el mundo imaginario y aquí apenas pasaron unos segundos – le conté. – O bueno, puede que una noche entera, porque entré mientras estaba durmiendo. Ahora puedo entrar cuando quiera – informé. – Y te puedo asegurar que pasa un casi nada de tiempo.

– En fin, si lo tienes tan claro – cedió.

– No te veo muy convencida…

– No es eso – chasqueó la lengua. – Es que… No sé… No creo que nadie lo haya hecho antes – inclinó la cabeza – pero…

– Creo que si la consigo hacer entrar en mi mundo interior, como entraste tú, podría lograrlo – afirmé. – Y aunque no consiguiera que pasara a una realidad paralela… me valdría igual. Es decir, al caso viene a ser lo mismo.

– Cierto – asintió, después de valorar mi última frase.

– Entonces… ¿Es posible?

– Cariño, para ti todo es posible.

Justo antes de pronunciar aquella frase, había dado un paso al frente y se había detenido ante mí. Me miraba con una gran sonrisa que recorría su cara de oreja a oreja y con los ojos bien abiertos y cargados de ilusión.

– _Sólo tienes que estar seguro de ti mismo y entregarte totalmente a ello – me interrumpió. – Eres capaz. Tienes el potencial._

– _Ese es el otro motivo por el que estoy aquí – expliqué. – Henkara me ha dicho que debo descubrir mi herencia Grossner._

– _Temí que eso sería algo que nunca llegaras a preguntar – sonrió abiertamente mi madre. – Sígueme._

– Si tú lo dices…

Ahora era yo el que no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de mi madre. ¿Para mí todo era posible? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? A su gesto confiado y optimista, yo había respondido con una mueca de desconcierto y escepticismo, casi podría decirse que con cara de susto.

– ¡Sí, hombre, sí! – insistió. – Tú mismo lo has dicho hace un momento. Otra cosa es que tú no te des cuenta de lo que vales…

– El mundo es una tontería – canturreé en respuesta de forma totalmente involuntaria.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada… Nada… – reí ante aquel lapsus musical. – Sigue, sigue…

– A ver, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que puedes hacer? – comentó como extrañada. – A ver, piensa…

– ¿El rastreo? – me atreví a adivinar. – Y…

– El rastreo, sí – corroboró con voz apresurada. – Y que fueras capaz de abrir el sello de la metempsicosis y que seas capaz de crear esos mundos – completó. – Porque eres tú – me señaló con vehemencia. – Tú. Aunque en tu interior lo representes como que lo hace Balmung – añadió quitándole importancia a esto último. – Eres tú. El sólo se valió de algo que tú eres capaz de hacer por ti… Al fin y al cabo, él es tú – sentenció.

Al menos lo que decía tenía sentido, aunque no terminaba de comprender todo lo que me estaba contando. Era lógico que si aún no había logrado acceder al poder de Balmung por aquel entonces, él tampoco pudiera haberlo desarrollado así porque sí. ¿O sí? Deseé haber atendido un poco más en las clases de Josuke cuando estaba en la Academia… si es que había llegado a tratar el tema, claro, que no estaba yo muy seguro de ello

– Pero hay más…

– ¿Más?

– Tú mismo lo has dicho. Puedes entrar en tu mundo interior cuando quieras.

– ¿Pero eso no puede hacerlo todo el mundo?

– No te creas – negó. – A ver, llegados a un cierto nivel… sí – concedió. – Pero aún así no es tan fácil como lo pintas tú. Normalmente suele ocurrir cuando el espíritu de la espada te invoca o cuando se da una situación crítica o...

– Forzándolo – completé yo, recordando el brebaje con el que mi abuelo me había llevado por primera vez al monasterio donde habita Balmung.

– Exacto – confirmó. – ¿Voluntariamente? Muy poca gente – repitió. – Al fin y al cabo todos somos psíquicos en potencia…

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, hombre, psíquicos – insistió. – Desde el momento en que tenemos un mundo interior y que una parte de nuestra alma puede materializarse, eso indica que tenemos unas ciertas capacidades psíquicas – continuó. – Lo que pasa es que luego no se suele pasar de ahí, pero a mayor poder es más normal que se avance por ese camino.

– Entiendo…

La verdad es que no acababa de creerme lo que me estaba contando. Había alguna pieza que no me encajaba en aquella aparente lógica que contenía la extraña teoría de mi madre. Nunca antes la había escuchado, eso seguro, pero bueno, no dejaba de ser plausible que así fuera.

– Entonces soy capaz de hacer eso.

– Eso y mucho más – asintió con una enorme sonrisa. – Pero bueno, de aquí a allá…

– Eso, eso, pasito a pasito – coincidí con ella.


	28. Herencia Grossner II Inseguridad

– Mucho se pasa Eylinn por aquí… – comentó maliciosamente mi madre.

La miré con cansancio y sin ganas de responder a su enésima puya mientras cerraba tras de mí la puerta de mi nueva residencia en la Academia. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras, sobre todo desde que, fruto del entusiasmo que le producía el entrenamiento al que me estaba sometiendo, mi madre se había decidido mudar al Sereitei, a mi habitación de invitados, para así aprovechar el tiempo. Mi padre había aprovechado y había ido a hacer una visita a Uxío en las Montañas del Aullido. Y con Kaiser y Yuki cuidando la mansión Akano no había de qué preocuparse.

O quizá sí.

Repartía el tiempo entre las clases que tenía (cada vez menos porque ahora que nos adentrábamos en los últimos meses lectivos los alumnos de cursos superiores comenzaban su periodo de prácticas, unos en el Rukongai, otros ya en el mundo mortal, y eso nos liberaba a los profesores de asignaturas teóricas) y el entrenamiento con mis nuevas habilidades recién descubiertas. Apenas gozaba de tiempos de descanso, que solía aprovechar con las lecciones de runas, ratos de meditación o, simplemente, no haciendo nada.

Pero aquella dedicación exclusiva era provechosa y ya había conseguido aprender a introducir a otras personas en mi mundo interior, tal y como pretendía. Cierto es que sólo lo había probado con mi madre, poseedora de unas elevadas capacidades psíquicas, y no con alguien "normal". El progreso era, en cualquier caso, evidente y esperanzador. Muy pronto, si no ya, sería capaz de comenzar a entrenar a Kara.

– Me está enseñando a leer runas, mamá – expliqué una vez más. – Nada más.

– Ya… – sonrió, viendo que al final había cedido y contestado. – No, si yo sólo comento…

– Ya, sólo comentas… – repliqué con cansancio. – En… fin – bostecé. – Va a llegar en cualquier momento, así que si quieres algo…

– Ah, no – se encogió de hombros. – O… O bueno, puede que sí.

Por su gesto pude adivinar que había vuelto a ver mis intenciones antes casi de que yo las pensara.

– ¿Segura? – le pregunté.

– Algún día tendrá que ser, ¿no? – contestó. – Estás preparado, tú no te preocupes.

– _¿Sabes para qué sirve la infusión que te di aquella vez?_

– _No – confesé. – Bueno, intuyo que tiene algo que ver con todo esto, pero vamos… Exactamente, exactamente… No – reiteré. – Ni la más remota._

– _Es una herencia de la familia Grossner – explicó. – Yo se la enseñé a tu abuelo y él…_

– _La usó conmigo – completé. – Me acuerdo perfectamente, mamá._

– _Lo que hace es estimular las capacidades psíquicas de quien la toma – siguió ella. – Por eso cuando uno la bebe entra en su mundo interior, porque en ese momento la realidad interna de cada cual toma tanta o más realidad que la realidad… por así decirlo._

– _Menudo lío – comenté._

– _Sí, bueno, la práctica siempre es más fácil que la teoría – dijo ella agitando la mano como si no tuviera importancia. – La cuestión es que, para que yo pueda acceder o, mejor, para que tú puedas llevarme contigo al monasterio, tienes que estar en ese estado._

– _Entonces debería beber la infusión, ¿no?_

– _No, no – negó. – Ya sabemos que con la infusión eres capaz de hacerlo. Además, para hacer lo que tú quieres hacer necesitas mantener la conciencia durante el proceso – añadió._

– _Pero en aquel momento…_

– _Sí, pero era yo – repuso, captando el sentido de mi objeción. – La chica esa… Kara puede que no tenga ningún tipo de capacidad más que las básicas._

– _Es telépata – le expliqué. – Bueno, no lee las mentes, creo. Pero se comunica telepáticamente – aclaré. – Físicamente no puede, es muda._

– _Interesante… – se detuvo meditativa. – En cualquier caso, puede que ella por sus propias fuerzas no sea capaz. O que algún día no sea a ella a la que quieras introducir en tu mundo… Así que a lo que íbamos – retomó. – Necesitas estar consciente, y para ello debes ser capaz de forzar el estado voluntariamente._

– _Eso llevará tiempo – objeté._

– _¡Qué va! – se rió. – Cariño, ya llevas mucho camino recorrido. ¿No eres capaz de entrar cuando quieras en tu mundo?_

– ¡Hola! – exclamó Eylinn cuando llegó a la puerta.

Como hacía habitualmente, la joven de pelo rojizo y brillantes ojos azulados sonreía abiertamente cuando besó en la mejilla a mi madre, primero, y a mí después a modo de saludo. Había algo mágico en aquella expresión que resultaba cautivador. Mostraba a la vez una firme determinación y una capacidad de adaptación impresionante. Realmente, la joven chiquilla asustada que había conocido en Midgaard había desaparecido con el paso de los meses y ahora sólo quedaba la joven decidida, enérgica y soñadora.

– Esto… – carraspeé. – Tenemos que hablar.

– Miedo – bromeó. – Espera, vas en serio…

– Mejor os dejo solos – anunció mi madre.

– No – la paré. – Da igual, quédate. Total, para lo que va a servir – añadí en un mudo susurro. – Eylinn, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

– Sí, con las runas – reconoció. – Por eso estoy aquí, aunque, sinceramente, no queda mucho ya que pueda ense…

– Nada de runas hoy – la interrumpí. – No. Verás… Es que…

– Necesita un conejillo de Indias – concluyó mi madre.

– ¡Mamá! – la increpé.

Que no se me entienda mal. Mi madre es una de las mejores personas que he llegado a conocer a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero a veces era un poco entrometida. Supongo que es cosa de todas las madres, pero en aquel momento hubiera deseado haber accedido a su sugerencia de dejarnos solos a la estudiante y a mí para que le explicara con calma lo que iba a ocurrir y no fuera todo de sopetón.

– ¿Conejillo de Indias? – se sorprendió la joven.

– Sí.

Le expliqué con todo el detalle posible y lo más tranquilizadoramente posible mis planes. Eylinn estaba completamente al tanto de la situación con Kara y sabía que yo me sentía responsable de su educación como si fuera mi propia hija. Conocía también la especial situación en la que se encontraba su compañera de curso, así que no le costó trabajo entender mis motivaciones.

Más trabajo me costó explicarle bien qué era lo que pretendía llevar a cabo. Por lo que había conocido de la cultura de Midgaard, empezando por lo que yo mismo había visto y experimentado, sabía que, en cierto modo, las artes "mágicas" no les eran de todo desconocidas, como tampoco lo eran para los miembros de la Asamblea de los Días Venideros o para Nadie. De hecho, había comenzado a entender que lo que nosotros los shinigamis conocíamos como Kidou no era más que la punta del iceberg de una realidad mucho más vasta e imprecisa.

¿Pero poderes psíquicos? Eso era otra cosa muy distinta. Era jugar con lo más sagrado de las personas, con su mente, con su alma, con sus conciencias. No eran bien vistos por la mayor parte de las culturas y yo mismo me había sentido incómodo cuando conocí a Henkara. Así que eso sería más difícil de explicar.

– ¡Ah, vale!

– ¿Así de fácil? – pregunté.

Ahora era yo el sorprendido, aunque, la verdad, no sabía por qué. En los meses que la llevaba conociendo si había algo que me había llamado la atención por encima de todas las cosas era su sorprendente capacidad para estar abierta a todo cuanto se le contara. Sería por su peculiar carácter soñador o, simplemente, una muestra más de la rebeldía contra la cerrazón de su cultura madre.

Cualquier cosa que se le contara la aceptaba, pero no desde la ingenuidad. Buscaba entender, comprender y respetar aquello que se le contaba. Si lo veía razonable y coherente no dudaba en asumirlo como cierto a menos de que algo le mostrara lo contrario. La suya era una mente abierta, sí, pero muy crítica y muy coherente. La verdad es que hablar con ella era una delicia.

– Ten en cuenta que es algo que puede ser peligroso – le advertí.

– Rido, confío en ti, ¿vale? – estableció con severidad y cariño a la vez. – No me va a pasar nada.

– Esperemos – deseé.

– _Así que lo que importa es ser capaz de dominar mi propia puerta – concluí tras la explicación de mi madre._

– _Básicamente – asintió. – Por eso tienes que estar consciente durante todo el proceso, para poder dejarla abierta para otro…_

– _Para otro que no pueda "forzarla" – completé, siguiendo la metáfora con la que ella había ilustrado toda su exposición._

– _Exacto. ¿Probamos? – propuso._

– _Probaremos…_

_Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi propio mundo interior tal y como me había indicado. Respiré profundamente y, un instante después, al abrir de nuevo mis párpados, estaba en el monasterio, tal y como pretendía. Y frente a mí, muestra de mi éxito, la antigua Tercera Oficial de la Novena División contemplaba, una vez más, el edificio que servía de morada al monje que permanecía en pie, expectante, a la puerta._

– _Y seguimos con las visitas – protestó Balmung, el menos convencido de mi idea._

– _Tú concéntrate en lo que te dije – le ordené, pasando por alto el – Nosotros nos vamos. Volvemos ahora._

_La realidad de mi apartamento tomó consistencia nuevamente unos segundos más tarde. Mi madre sonreía abiertamente en señal de felicitación. Repetimos el ejercicio un par de veces más aquella noche y la noche siguiente y la mañana posterior, en la que volvía a no tener clases. Todo para asegurarse de que aquella parte del mecanismo estaba controlada._

_Pero no sólo era ese el objetivo de tanta insistencia en algo que ya estaba dominado y que salía bien, cada vez con menos esfuerzo. Además, se trataba de ir captando los distintos matices que la presencia de un extraño en mi mundo interior suponía dentro de mi alma y evaluar esas percepciones para ir asimilando el proceso._

– _Es importante el contacto – dijo ella al comenzar a explicarme el siguiente paso. – Al menos al principio. Luego… Bueno, luego ya se verá._

– Dame la mano – le indiqué a Eylinn.

La idea era que el contacto físico facilitaba la sincronización de mi alma con la de ella y así podía realizar todo el proceso de una forma fiable y sin peligro. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba que todo saliera bien. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, y casi de forma inconsciente la atraje hacia mí convirtiendo nuestro apretón de manos en un estrecho abrazo ante la divertida mirada de mi madre.

Cualquier cosa podía salir mal. Eylinn no era una psíquica y no sabía en qué medida, aunque ella no lo hiciera voluntariamente, los poderes de Tilly Grossner influían sobre mis capacidades. Le dediqué a la antigua Oficial una mirada interrogativa y ella, leyendo mis dudas, asintió una vez más, con su media sonrisa dibujada en la cara y unos ojos cargados de convicción y seguridad.

– En fin – suspiré profundamente. – Supongo que ya vamos.

– Tranquilo – susurró ella. – Estaremos bien…

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. Todo el que pude. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, dejar en blanco la mente y concentrarme en los pequeños signos que tenían que ir discerniendo para poder ir avanzando a lo largo del proceso de "cruce", como lo habíamos bautizado mi madre y yo durante las dos semanas que habíamos indagado sobre él.

– _¡Tienes que sentirlo! – exclamó ella con insistencia._

– _¡Pero no puedo! – repliqué derrotado. – ¡Joder!_

_Estaba cansado y estaba frustrado. Una jornada agotadora en la Academia, entre reuniones y clases, habían acabado con todas las energías. Y ahora mi madre quería que avanzásemos de una vez con aquella etapa. Y no me iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo consiguiese._

– _Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para mañana – intenté una vez más. – En serio que ahora no puedo más…_

– _Una vez más – insistió ella. – Recuérdalo. Es como sentir el reiatsu de otra persona. Cáptalo. Entiende cómo funciona – explicó por enésima vez. – Así podrás entrar en contacto con su alma._

– _Para ti es fácil, pero yo…_

_Ella afirmó aún más la presa en la que me tenía retenido, indicando que no había excusas posibles y que no iba a aceptar mi propuesta de retirada. Así que traté de concentrarme una vez más y lograrlo de una vez por todas para que así mi madre se diera por satisfecha y me dejara por fin ir a descansar tranquilamente._

– _Recuérdalo. Captar, sincronizar…_

– … _y asimilar._

Apreté con fuerza los párpados para forzarme a profundizar en mi capacidad de concentración. Lo que percibía de Eylinn era fuerte, sí, pero aún no era capaz de entenderlo lo suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta tal y como era mi intención. Ahí. Ahí estaba al fin la "frecuencia" que buscaba. Ahora faltaba el último empujón y…

De nuevo ante las puertas del monasterio. Giré sobre mis pies y vi a Balmung, que esperaba pacientemente en las escaleras que daban acceso a la gran puerta principal. Todo era normal. Un día algo nublado en los dominios del monje como correspondía a mi estado de ánimo. Volví a girarme y me fijé en la nueva "incorporación" a aquel escenario.

Era una gran cancilla de hierro forjado situada en el medio y medio del campo que circundaba la gran construcción y que nunca antes había visto. Sólo aparecía cuando intentaba hacer el ejercicio, como si fuera la representación de todo el proceso. Así que, por lo que parecía, todo iba bien.

Suspiré aliviado y me acerqué con calma hacia allí, tranquilizado por la apariencia de normalidad que había descubierto en mi llegada a mi mundo interior, pero preguntándome si todo había salido realmente bien o era sólo un engaño. Tomé el pomo que accionaba la puerta de metal y no pude evitar tomar aire nuevamente.

– ¡Guau!

En cuanto hube tirado de la verja, Eylinn se había materializado a mi lado. Todo había salido bien. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo se disiparon como por arte de magia. Le ofrecí mi mano y la acompañé hacia la puerta principal.

– Lo he conseguido – le dije a la materialización de mi espada. – Balmung, te presento a Eylinn. Eylinn, Balmung.

– Encantada – sonrió ella, tendiéndole la mano.

– Ya… – respondió él secamente, dándonos la espalda.

– No le gustan las visitas...

El monje empujó la puerta y nos dejó pasar delante de él al interior del monasterio. Ya que estábamos allí, le enseñé las distintas dependencias del monasterio. Al menos las que eran dignas de ser enseñadas. Como un niño pequeño que aún está descubriendo el mundo que le rodea, Eylinn no dejaba de maravillarse a cada paso y hacer más y más y más preguntas. Al final, cuando salíamos, se quedó pensativa, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, pero con la mirada perdida mucho más allá.

– Un bosque – le dije.

– ¿Qué?

– Un bosque. Te estás preguntando cómo es tu mundo imaginario – adiviné. – Yo apostaría a que es un bosque.

– ¿Y por qué?

– El mundo imaginario de cada uno es como una representación de todo lo que él es – le recordé. – Tú eres un espíritu libre… te pega un bosque – sonreí.

La verdad es que, con la tranquilidad y la relajación que se habían adueñado de mí cuando comprobé que todo había salido bien, podía permitirme el lujo de mantener una conversación como aquella y de disfrutar del momento en una agradable compañía.

– Entonces, ¿por qué el tuyo es un monasterio?

– Gran pregunta – intervino Balmung. – Pero…

– Ni yo mismo lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que es por todo lo de la historia y demás…

– O porque tiendes a encerrarte en ti mismo – propuso el monje.

La chica le miró primero a él y luego a mí con gesto tranquilo, como si coincidiera con lo que acababa de decir el encapuchado y me lo estuviera reprochando con su silencio. Al final, echó a andar de nuevo y dejó pasar aquel momento. Seguimos hablando y ella continuó haciéndome todas las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza.

Al final, como siempre, habíamos terminado hablando de sus proyectos futuros, que era en lo que desembocaban habitualmente nuestras conversaciones. Ella se hacía cábalas acerca de cómo sería su mundo interior. Le había gustado mi idea del bosque, pero tampoco estaba especialmente convencida de que mi diagnóstico fuera el correcto.

– Debemos volver – afirmé cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, signo inequívoco de mi cansancio.

– ¿Ya?

– Sí – asentí. – Una cosa más. No te extrañes cuando veas que no han pasado más que unos segundos.

La acompañé hasta el enrejado y la ayudé a salir sin ningún trauma. Luego cancelé la invocación de mi mundo interior y desperté de nuevo en mi apartamento de la Academia, junto a Eylinn que abría y cerraba los ojos para acostumbrarse al nuevo contexto. Mi madre esperaba paciente junto a nosotros.

– ¿Y bien?

La sonrisa en mi cara fue respuesta suficiente para que mi madre se deshiciera en un jubiloso grito que pronto se transformó en una efusiva felicitación. Parecía como si ella misma lo hubiera conseguido, y la verdad tanto entusiasmo, aunque era bastante agobiante, era muy reconfortante.

– Bien, bien, bien – dijo rápidamente. – Deberíais probar otr…

La propuesta de mi madre quedó ahogada por un estruendo procedente del exterior de mi vivienda. Por el ruido parecía el de un muro al ser derribado, el habitual ruido de una clase de iniciación al Kidou cuando comenzaban a estudiar los hechizos ofensivos. Pero no podía ser una clase de Artes Demoníacas. Db había decidido prohibirle a los alumnos practicar los hechizos sin la presencia de un profesor del Departamento de Kidou y, gracias a Soki, habían implementado un sistema de control bastante estricto que había hecho rehuir a los atrevidos.

No. No había saltado aquella alerta, así que no podía ser un Kidou. Alarmado, salí al exterior y miré. Aunque aún estaba temporalmente desorientado, fruto de mi viaje al monasterio, estimé que la hora era la hora a la que tenían que volver los alumnos de Sexto de sus maniobras de entrenamiento en el Mundo Mortal.

– Mierda… – susurré. – Quedaos aquí, por si viene alguien – les dije a mis dos acompañantes. – Voy a ver qué cojones ha pasado.

¿Habría ocurrido algún problema con la puerta? ¿Habría heridos? Toda clase de posibilidades comenzaron a surcar mi mente y consiguieron ponerme cada vez más nervioso y preocupado, ahora que había conseguido despejar mis nervios.

Una silueta comenzó a tomar forma delante de mí corriendo rápidamente en mi dirección entre los claroscuros de una noche que recién estaba cayendo. Era una figura inconfundible. El uniforme de Académico, el pelo tan rubio que a la luz de la luna parecía blanco, los ojos de un rojo vivo y un destello plateado que procedía de su boca cerrada, el reflejo de la luz en los dos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían por encima de su labio inferior. Era Ludwig Wolf.

– ¡Director Akano! ¡Director Akano! – me gritó al reconocerme.

– ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – le pregunté con urgencia. – ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

– Kyo… – comenzó a decir mientras recuperaba el resuello.


	29. Herencia Grossner III Impotencia

– _Hay una cosa de la que quería hablar contigo…_

_La irrupción tan súbita de Db en mi despacho, que ni siquiera había dado tiempo a Rina para que me presentara, y el gesto de preocupación que tenía llamaron poderosamente mi atención. Me levanté de mi escritorio, le dije que pasara y se sentara en una de las butacas y cerré la puerta detrás de él._

– _¿Algo de beber?_

– _No… No hace falta._

– _Vale…_

_Tomé asiento frente a él y examiné su expresión. Algo acababa de ocurrir o, al menos, algo venía inquietando al Director del Departamento de Kidou mucho más de lo que lo hacían normalmente. Él no era de los que se montaban historias ficticias en la cabeza, así que definitivamente tenía que estar pasando algo que motivase todo aquello._

– _A ver, que me está matando la intriga – comenté en un tono que iba entre la común preocupación y lo divertido, todo fuera por quitarle hierro al asunto. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

– _Es sobre Kyo – espetó._

_Inmediatamente sonaron todas las alarmas. Normalmente, la expresión "Es sobre Kyo" no iba acompañada de tal preocupación. Porque aquel gesto, aquel tono y aquellas notas que estaba aportando mi más antiguo amigo no eran las de "Es sobre Kyo, me preocupa que esté desaprovechando su tiempo en la Academia", la queja habitual de mis compañeros de claustro más cercanos._

– _No sé qué le pasa… – comenzó. – Es decir, aparentemente todo va bien. Pero últimamente está un poco obsesionado con…_

_Él se paró, buscando las palabras que más se ajustaran a la realidad y el suspense no hizo más que agravar mi intriga y mi nerviosismo._

– _¿Con qué? – le apuré._

– _Con meterse en líos – dijo al fin._

_La clase de Kidou, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por la Academia lo sabía, era el caldo de cultivo perfecto para rencillas entre los alumnos. Especialmente los primeros años, cuando los estudiantes aún no controlaban para nada sus poderes "mágicos". Pero Kyo era diferente, llevaba practicando las artes demoníacas desde que estaba en la cuna. Su madre se había empeñado en ello, por mucho que a mí la idea me hubiera cogido desprevenido._

– _A ver – resopló. – No es exactamente meterse en líos, pero no sé cómo definirlo mejor._

– _Pues inténtalo – ordené. – Aunque tardes media hora._

_Mientras él se sumergía en la búsqueda de la frase que se acercara más a la actitud de mi hijo adoptivo, me acerqué en un par de pasos al mueble-bar que había instalado en un lateral del despacho. Cogí el termo del té caliente y serví dos tazas, una para mí y otra que le tendí a mi compañero, que la aceptó con un gesto afirmativo._

– _¿Ves cómo sí querías? – sonreí, tratando de espantar la tensión._

– _No sé… – habló meditabundo. – Últimamente está muy obsesionado con Kara – explicó. – Se pasa el día cerca de ella y…_

– _Mierda… – me quejé._

– _¿Ya lo sabías?_

– _No… Lo de Kyo, no – contesté. – Pero yo le pedí a él y a Eylinn que le echara un ojo a Kara fuera de las clases de Historia._

– _Pues se ha pasado un poco "echándole un ojo"– apuntó. – A los amigos de Kara no les gusta, precisamente._

– _Ya supongo, ya…_

_Tenía que haber tenido en cuenta que Kyo, a pesar de ser un estudiante avanzado, seguía siendo un adolescente de apenas catorce años, casi quince, entre gente que tenía bastante más edad que él. Sus habilidades sociales todavía eran las de un adolescente en la edad del pavo y, quizás, no fueran las mejores para "cuidar de Kara", como le había pedido._

_Sí, es cierto, durante las dos semanas que habían pasado entre que ella había venido a mi despacho y ahora, las cosas, aunque no habían cambiado mucho, habían mejorado. Y, aunque Kaiden, Kage y el resto del círculo que solía rodear a la chica del Yorokonde día tras día se seguía mostrando recelosos ante mi presencia y, por extensión, hacia Kyo y Eylinn, todo era menos violento._

_Tanto yo como Eylinn, especialmente ella, habíamos podido hablar con Kara alguna vez de cuestiones superficiales, relacionadas siempre con el ámbito académico y habíamos quedado bastante tranquilos. Se notaban los progresos, y eso era bueno. Kyo, que era mucho más vergonzoso en su relación con el sexo contrario, cosas de la edad, había adoptado un papel de observador silencioso, siempre a la sombra de su "hermana mayor", como había empezado a llamar a la compatriota de mi abuelo. Quizás se había excedido en sus labores._

– _Pero de todas formas – adiviné. – Eso no es para que te preocupes tanto… ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo eso no es estar obsesionado con meterse en líos… Bueno – concedí. – No es meterse en líos directamente._

– _Es inquietante de todas formas – se encogió de hombros. – Pero tienes razón. Lo realmente grave es que cada día está adoptando más… actitudes tuyas… o de su madre._

_Había pronunciado esa frase con un cierto matiz de negatividad que resultaba extraño. Para mí, que el chaval se pareciera a mí o a Nalya era un honor. Pero en aquella afirmación no había un halago, sino una lamentación._

– _Ahora sí que me has matado – confesé._

– _A ver, recuerda – dijo, inclinándose hacia delante. – El guerrero de las sombras, el defensor de los débiles… – recitó con cierta sorna_

– _Ah, ya… Es un problema, sí – reconocí con una sonrisa nostálgica que tenía algo de divertida a pesar de lo preocupante de la situación. – Hablaré con él._

– _Hazlo – me urgió. – Siempre dices "hablaré con él" y la mitad de las veces no lo haces…_

_¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? La verdad es que, aunque hablaba muy a menudo con él, estaba tan ocupado con mi trabajo y él con sus clases que desde el comienzo de curso nos habíamos ido distanciando, todo lo contrario que había ocurrido con Eylinn. Quizás, si no hubiera sido así, podría haber evitado el devenir de los acontecimientos tal y como había presentado Db._

_Pero eso no era una excusa posible. Tenía que haberme fijado más. La educación de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes era mi responsabilidad, y especialmente la de Kyo, que no sólo era mi alumno, sino que era mi hijo adoptivo y era el encargo que me había dejado Nalya antes de marcharse._

– _¡Mierda! – protesté, cerrando la puerta detrás del Teniente de la Novena División y volviéndola a abrir después. – Rina, llama a mi hijo y dile que venga en cuanto tenga un rato libre._

– Kyo… – comenzó a decir mientras recuperaba el resuello.

– ¡¿Kyo?! ¡¿Kyo qué?! – grité intranquilo, mucho más por lo que tardaba el más joven de los Wolf en explicar lo que pasaba. – ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Joder! ¡Si aún le dije ayer que no se metiera en ningún lío!

Toda una película estaba empezando a armarse en mi interior. Y no era precisamente una recomendable para todos los públicos. Mi corazón y mis piernas me gritaban que corriera hacia el origen del ruido, el punto donde debía de haberse producido el problema; mi cabeza, que esperara a escuchar el relato del estudiante.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirí. – ¿Le ha pasado algo a Kyo?

– No… No, no – antepuso. – Kyo está bien, está bien…

– ¡Joder! – le increpé, descargando la tensión. – Eso se dice antes, Ludwig.

– Lo… Lo siento, Director – se disculpó.

– No te preocupes – le dije. – A ver, cuéntame qué ha ocurrido mientras vamos para allá.

– S… Sí – aceptó, poniéndose a mi altura mientras empezaba a andar. – Kyo me pidió que viniese a avisarle…

– Sí, sí – le paré. – Al grano…

Kyo y él estaban yendo para los dormitorios y se habían encontrado con el grupo que formaban Kara y sus amigos. Mi hijo se había quedado callado de repente y mirando fijamente a la joven, así que Ludwig se había adelantado y se había puesto a hablar con Kage de algo relacionado con las clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le pedí que no explicara para poder avanzar más rápidamente en la historia. Cuando estaban llegando a la zona residencial de la Academia, se habían cruzado con un grupo de alumnos de sexto curso que volvían de las prácticas.

Por lo que se podía adivinar del relato del nieto de Kaiser, los veteranos volvían envalentonados de sus experiencias en el Mundo Mortal y habían comenzado a meterse con los orígenes humildes de Kage, o de Kaiden, no llegó a explicármelo bien. Cualquiera de los dos podía ser, pues sus expedientes reflejaban que se habían criado en las zonas más humildes del Rukongai. A pesar de mis consejos, Kyo había estado a punto de hacerse el héroe nuevamente. Pero no había llegado a tiempo.

– ¡¡¿Kara?!! – exclamé al escuchar el final de la historia.

_Agachado en cuclillas frente a ella, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros para evitar que apartara la mirada y escudriñé en sus ojos para tratar de descubrir qué era lo que le asustaba de mí, qué era lo que le había pasado o cómo podía ayudarla. Había miedo en su cara, temblor en sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar._

– _No te preocupes – le dije con voz calmada. – Estoy aquí para ayudar._

_Lo que podía ver a través de sus ojos parecía una neblina borrosa de emociones que luchaban por imponerse las unas a las otras y se confundían en una difusa y turbia bruma. Entre todas ellas, un sentimiento parecía ir ganando la batalla por dominar a los demás: la vergüenza. Aparté lentamente mi mirada y noté cómo se tranquilizaba ligeramente, aunque los nervios aún la atenazaban._

_Debajo de su traje de shinigami se podían ver los resquicios de una piel llena de cicatrices. Tomé su brazo derecho y le levanté la manga. Con un grito mudo que resonó en todos los rincones de mi mente y un rápido gesto de su mano izquierda apartando la mía, me detuvo. Aún así, me había dado tiempo a ver parte de aquel tapiz de surcos en sus extremidades._

_Unas eran más recientes, otras estaban allí desde hacía décadas. Todas eran huellas de una vida larga y dura en el infierno que eran los distritos más bajos del Rukongai, aquellos en los que nuestra autoridad, la de los hombres de negro, apenas era visible y eran los grandes clanes criminales los que ocupaban el lugar que debía corresponder al Sereitei._

Eché a correr hacia el lugar del accidente dejando detrás a Ludwig. ¿Kara había atacado a un alumno de sexto? No podía ser. Ella no… No hacía ese tipo de cosas, más bien era la que normalmente sería la víctima de aquel tipo de…

– ¡Apártate!

Cuando llegué allí, Kage estaba gritando y empujando a Kyo, que intentaba abrirse paso hasta Kara. Si una palabra pudiera describir lo que estaba pasando era confusión. Por un lado, los alumnos de sexto estaban haciendo corro alrededor de su amigo herido, así que tuve que hacerme sitio para comprobar la identidad de la víctima y la gravedad de sus heridas.

– ¡Tenías que llamarlo, ¿no?! – seguía increpándole el joven de la cinta roja. – Tenías que llamar a papá, ¿verdad?

Allí, entre los escombros del muro que había caído provocando todo el estruendo, había un alumno de origen árabe y unos dos metros de alto tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Tenía la nariz rota, cortes en los brazos y una herida muy fea en el pecho. Había sido más grave que una pelea de niños.

– ¡¿Es que eres gilipollas o qué cojones te pasa?! – gritó Kyo. – ¡Kara! – llamó a la chica. – ¡El Director puede ayudarte y lo sabes! ¡¿O es que quieres que esto vuelva a pasar?!

– ¡Cállate! – le ordené.

Se hizo el silencio en la escena. Me giré inmediatamente, inquieto por la actitud que estaba tomando el vástago de Nalya. No pude evitar darle la razón fugazmente a Db. No había aprendido de mí a tener tan poco tacto en una situación tan delicada como aquella. Y las consecuencias no iban a tardar en llegar. Kara ahogó un asustado grito y se hizo un ovillo ante la mirada atenta de Konoe Melange, la chica que había salido detrás de ella el primer día de clase, y de su compañera de larga melena castaña, Hanabi.

Los alumnos de sexto, por su parte, no dejaban de insultar a los más novatos, aumentando aún el calor de la situación. Afortunadamente, no habíamos atraído ninguna mirada indiscreta, pero no podía permitir que llegara nadie. Había que resolver aquello y el nuevo Kage Otaka, aún mirando desafiante hacia Kyo y hacia mí, tomó a su amiga en brazos antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios.

– ¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¿Es que no piensas en lo que haces o qué? – gritó Hanabi, enfrentándose al Uchiha antes de correr detrás de sus amigos.

– Akano… – comentó con una voz colmada de desprecio la otra de las alumnas de primero mirando de arriba abajo a Kyo. – Si esto es lo que entiendes por ayuda… – meneó la cabeza. – ¿Sabes lo que hace mi padre con gente como tú?

– Bien hecho, niñato – apuntilló el último de los compañeros de Kara antes de marchar detrás de los otros cuatro.

– Kyo – llamé mientras seguía con la mirada la huida de los cinco protegidos de Ela.

– Dime – contestó él, aún rumiando su reciente enfrentamiento.

– Vas a ir a mi apartamento y me vas a esperar allí – le indiqué secamente. – Dile a tu abuela y a Eylinn que no se preocupen y que pueden irse a descansar.

– De acuerdo… – refunfuñó.

– Y tú espérame despierto – añadí, sin esconder mi decepción. – Quiero hablar contigo en cuanto llegue. Ludwig – me volví. – Vete al Cuartel de la Cuarta División y dile al Teniente Xelloss que venga rápidamente. Si te pregunta

Los dos estudiantes desaparecieron de mi vista a toda prisa dispuestos a cumplir los recados. Mientras tanto, tuve que hacerme cargo de la situación y afrontar las quejas, los insultos y las increpaciones de los agraviados veteranos. No eran precisamente los mejores de su clase. De hecho, Omar Salah, la víctima, había repetido varias veces curso dentro de la Academia y varias veces se había valorado su expulsión debido a la conflictividad. Pero que se mereciera que alguien le bajara los humos no justificaba lo que acababa de pasar.

– Rido – llamó la voz del Teniente de la Cuarta División indicando su llegada. – ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

– ¿Puedes encargarte de sus heridas? – le pregunté, sin darle explicaciones.

– Sí, pero…

– Por ahora no tengo claro lo que ha pasado – expuse. – Así que…

– Ya me explicarás – asintió, captando la idea. – Me lo llevo a…

– ¿Podrías hacerlo aquí? – le detuve. – En la enfermería, digo.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos. No se explicaba el afán de secretismo alrededor de la historia, pero al final movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo y le pidió a uno de los compañeros de Omar que le ayudara a mover el cuerpo. Les seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaban y le indiqué al resto de alumnos que fueran a la enfermería, amenazándolos con la expulsión "o algo peor" como se fueran de la lengua antes de que yo dijera nada.

– Mierda…

¿Qué había pasado para que Kara le hubiera hecho eso a alguien? Sabía que era capaz. Sus heridas, aunque yo no lo hubiera querido ver así, eran las heridas de un guerrero, no de una víctima. Pero nada en su actitud me hacía prever que algo como aquello pudiera ocurrir. Era…

– A ver, Rido, piensa…

_Hasta cuatro veces se reprodujeron sus ataques a una gran velocidad. Era una chica, más joven que yo, vestida con un kimono impregnado de sangre seca y tierra. Le saqué el arma, pero cuando toqué su mano sucedió algo que me descolocó completamente. Parecía como si hubiera viajado al pasado. Delante de mí vi tendidos en el suelo los cadáveres de una familia y, entre ellos, los de aquella niña. La habían asesinado de una forma brutal, ése era el motivo de su sufrimiento. Ese sufrimiento al que tenía que ponerle fin cuanto antes._

– ¡Joder! ¡Claro!

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Dejé atrás la escena y me fui directo al pabellón de las chicas de primero. Por mucho que quisiera decirme que todo iría bien y que no había problema, era mentirme, y lo sabía. No sólo las cosas no iban bien, sino que era bastante probable que ahora fuera todo a peor. Kara había estado huyendo de su pasado, de la muerte de toda su familia, y todo aquel miedo había estallado cuando había visto que sus amigos eran atacados.

Tenía sentido, y era especialmente preocupante. No podía esperar más, tenía que empezar cuanto antes el "entrenamiento" de Kara. Sabía que podía ayudarla a vencer aquellos demonios, y sabía perfectamente que cuanto más tardara en derrotarlos sería mucho peor para ella. Su alma era un alma atormentada por todas las desgracias que le había tocado vivir. Era frágil y, ahora, podía estar a punto de romperse para siempre.

– Rido, no – me detuvo Eylinn secamente al entrar en el edificio de dormitorios.

– ¿"Rido, no"? – repliqué indignado. – Eylinn, sabes que tengo que entrar ahí…

– No sé qué ha pasado, pero no es el mejor momento – insistió. – Seguro que mañana se ve todo con más claridad.

– A lo mejor mañana es tarde – dije, pasando a su lado.

– Ela está ahí dentro con ella – me informó. – ¿Seguro que quieres entrar?

– ¿Ela?

Fue decirlo y aparecer la Capitana de la Decimotercera División, acompañada de Mizu, su Teniente, por el pasillo en dirección hacia mí y con cara de mucha preocupación y pocos amigos. En cuanto me vio, le hizo un gesto a su segunda para que la esperase y recorrió rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de mí.

– ¡¿Qué hace aquí, Akano?! – me preguntó, hecha una furia.

– Soy el Director – contesté, no dispuesto a admitir ningún tipo de desafío en ese momento. – Ahora, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

– Más vale que tenga algo bueno que decirme, Akano.

Hice caso omiso al matiz despectivo con que había pronunciado mi apellido y, con un movimiento de la mano, la invité a pasar delante de mí hacia el exterior del pabellón, a los jardines. Ella accedió renuente a mi petición, pero antes le indicó a la rubia shinigami que era su mano derecha que nos acompañase. Por el gesto con el que respondió a mi reacción, supe que la presencia de Mizu en aquella conversación no era negociable.

A parte de nosotros tres, no había nadie allí, nadie que fuera incapaz de resistir el rastreo espiritual que hice nada más pisar el terreno al aire libre. Así que podíamos hablar tranquilamente sin temor a que nadie nos escuchara.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Akano? – volvió a inquirir. – ¿Otra de sus ideas "pedagógicas" baratas?

– Esto no es cosa mía, Capitana – respondí desafiante.

– "No es cosa suya"… Seguro que sólo iba a ayudar, ¿verdad? – sonrió sarcástica. – Siempre quiere ayudar. ¿Pues sabe qué? – preguntó al aire. – No hace más que empeorarlo. Usted y el bastardo de su hijo… "el todopoderoso".

Quise atribuir aquel comentario al enfado o al nerviosismo que podía estar experimentando la Líder de la Decimotercera División, pero no pude evitar que se me cruzara un cable y, aún tragándome la bilis y todo el orgullo que me había herido, apreté los puños y los dientes mientras acercaba mi rostro peligrosamente al de la mujer que tenía delante.

– Que Uchiha Kyo haya podido ser imprudente sólo afecta a mis obligaciones como padre – respondí, lo menos agresivamente que pude. –Y eso, Capitana Kuroikawa, eso está más que fuera de sus competencias… Así que espero que no vuelva a mencionar…

– ¡¿Me está amenazando, Akano?!

– Tómeselo como quiera – me encaré con ella. – Me importa una mierda lo que piense de mí o lo que diga de mí, pero que sea la última vez… ¡La última! – repetí, levantando acusadoramente un dedo. – La última vez que se mete donde no le llaman con respecto a mi hijo.

– ¿Qué me va a hacer?

La miré con rabia. Había reprimido las ganas de pasar a la confrontación física, pero aún así no podía perdonarle aún lo que había dicho de Kyo. Me costó mucho, pero conseguí calmarme y no dejarme llevar. Paseé mis ojos de Ela, que estaba bastante alterada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, hacia Mizu, bastante más calmada que su superiora, pero que había preferido mantenerse callada durante todo nuestro intercambio.

– Vengan conmigo – les indiqué. – Y luego llámeme lo que quiera.

Comencé a caminar con prisa hacia el edificio principal de la Academia, volviéndome de vez en cuando para ver si me seguía como pretendía. Marchábamos en silencio mientras me cercioraba de que no había nadie que pudiera seguirnos hasta la enfermería, donde Xelloss estaría ocupándose de Omar y donde, muy probablemente, aún estarían sus colegas. En aquel momento, una de las cuestiones que más me preocupaba era la discreción.

– Soy yo – me identifiqué al llegar.

– Capitana Kuroikawa – se cuadró el Teniente de la Cuarta División al volverse y reconocer a mi acompañante.

La bata que Xelloss se había echado por encima estaba manchada de sangre. Nos dijo que había conseguido cerrar la herida del pecho y colocar la nariz en su sitio. A parte de lo que traslucía en el exterior, el Oficial Médico nos informó de que tenía dos costillas rotas y varios órganos internos bastante dañados.

– El que fuera que hizo esto… – apuntilló. – Se ensañó con él.

– ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunté, ante la mirada de Ela, que no se esperaba el desconocimiento del shinigami de pelo azulado.

– Por aquí – indicó él. – Mi ayudante está terminando de coserle las heridas de los brazos.

– Xelloss…

– Sí, lo sé – asintió. – Pero no era algo que pudiera hacer yo solo. Tranquilo – añadió. – Imane no le dirá nada a nadie.

Llegamos al pequeño quirófano que había dentro del recinto sanitario de la Academia y descubrimos a una joven de tez algo tostada y una larga melena azabache recogida en una cola de caballo que colgaba mansamente sobre el pijama quirúrgico azul que vestía. Apenas levantó la vista un segundo para ver quién entraba y luego volvió a posar unos ojos de un extrañamente vivo color violeta sobre lo que se traía entre manos.

El cuerpo de Omar lucía amoratado y amazacotado, cubierto de los hematomas que revelaban el duro tratamiento al que había sido sometido. A cualquier persona que conociera a la pequeña Kara, aquello le extrañaría tanto como me extrañaba a mí. Pero Ela no, ella parecía más bien lamentar que aquello hubiera ocurrido, como si fuera algo que supiera que podía pasar de un momento a otro. ¿Era culpabilidad lo que veía en sus ojos?

La cogí de un brazo y, a pesar de su resistencia, la conseguí conducir hasta un lugar más privado donde poder continuar nuestra charla sin exponernos a que Xelloss o Imane nos escucharan. Mizu nos siguió inmediatamente hasta la pequeña sala de espera ante el despacho que el Teniente de la Cuarta División tenía en la Academia.

– Lo sabías… – la acusé, olvidándome de su rango. – Sabías que ella era capaz de algo como esto y ni me avisaste ni hiciste nada por…

– ¿Yo? – respondió ofendida. – ¿Insinúas que esto es culpa mía?

– ¿Culpa tuya? – reaccioné. – No… – respondí, después de pensármelo tres veces y recordar que no serviría de nada atacarla. – Pero sabías que esto podía ocurrir… y no dijiste nada…

– ¿Y por qué iba a tener que decirte nada, Akano? – preguntó. – Lo único que has conseguido es que acabe así. ¿Te crees un héroe o quién te crees que eres?

– ¿Que quién me creo? – me defendí.

Iba a comenzar un alegato sobre mi posición como Director y la responsabilidad objetiva en la educación de Kara, más allá de lo que pudiera sentir por ella por nuestra historia en común y acerca del respeto que debía el Gotei a mi función, pero me logré contener. A cambio de no decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, prorrumpí en un exabrupto a la par que le daba la espalda momentáneamente a la Capitana de la Decimotercera División.

– Me importa una mierda ser un puto héroe o un villano – respondí al fin. – Me importas una mierda tú, tu capa blanca, la capa naranja que tengo en el perchero y… ¡Joder! Lo que me importan son mis alumnos – expliqué, tragándome todo mi orgullo. – Y por encima de ellos, Kyo y Kara. Y esto lo hago por ella, no por mí.

– Ya, seguro – comentó escéptica. – Por eso pasan estas cosas… porque lo haces "por ella". Si lo que te importa es ella, déjala en paz – me ordenó, amagando con marcharse. – Le irá mejor sin ti.

– ¿Mejor? – le cerré el paso. – ¿Escondiendo el pasado de la chica y esperando a ver si se cura solo? ¿Poniendo en peligro a los que la rodean? Te tenía por una persona sensata, Capitana. Si lo dejas seguir todo así, al final va a ser peor – vaticiné. – Cada vez peor… y se va a hacer demasiado daño. Joder, Ela – supliqué. – Todavía estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo.

– ¿Estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo? – repitió. – Tú no estás a tiempo de nada.

– Capitana… – terció Mizu, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba hablando con las dos.

Con un suave gesto de su brazo tiró de Ela hacia una esquina apartada de la sala y allí comenzaron a hablar en bajo sin que yo pudieras oírle. Por los gestos, parecía como si la de menor rango tratara de convencer a su Jefa de que aceptaran mi ayuda, pero los gestos de la mujer de la capa blanca indicaban que no se terminaba de convencer de toda la operación.

La cabezonería de la Capitana comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y, viéndolas y no pudiendo escucharlas, la tensión iba en aumento así que salí momentáneamente de la habitación y procuré pensar en otro tipo de cosas como, por ejemplo, qué excusa iba a inventar para arreglar todo ese desastre.

Porque esa era otra, si de verdad quería ayudar a Kara, no podía dejar que ella o sus amigos se vieran implicados en todo aquello. Por ahora, con Omar aún en la enfermería y sus dos amigos retenidos unas habitaciones más allá, todo parecía controlado, pero el día siguiente todo comenzaría a destaparse y, para entonces, tendría que haber hecho ya frente a aquella pequeña gran crisis y que no se convirtiera en otro tormento más.

– Director Akano – me llamó la Teniente desde el interior del cuarto.

Ela me esperaba con la cabeza gacha y los brazos en jarras. En cuanto notó que estaba delante de ella nuevamente, exhaló profundamente y levantó de nuevo los ojos, clavando en mí su mirada y examinándome silenciosamente durante un segundo antes de volver a hablar en un tono mucho más calmado que el que habíamos mantenido durante toda la discusión. Luego, antes de hablar, miró fugazmente a su subordinada, que le respondió con un rápido asentimiento.

– Está bien – meneó la cabeza en señal de disconformidad y resignación. – ¿Qué propones, Akano?

– Yo me encargaré de Kara de ahora en adelante – establecí. – Sin que nadie se entrometa, ni tú, ni tus Oficiales… ni tus "protegidos".

– Ya, y… – comenzó a reponer, sarcástica.

– Si algo esto vuelve a ocurrir, eres libre de alejar a Kara de mí – continué, interrumpiéndola rápidamente. – Pero ten en cuenta que esta vez podremos encubrirlo… La siguiente será más difícil y como mínimo la tendré que echar de la Academia… y tú no podrás acogerla en el Cuartel – pronostiqué. – Y volverá a quedarse sola y le habremos fallado… otra vez. Y eso sólo en el mejor de los casos…

Había que concentrarse en lo importante, en Kara, y ahí teníamos un gran punto de contacto. La Capitana también lo entendía así y, por una vez, pude ver que estaba meditando la posibilidad de que yo no fuera una amenaza para el bienestar de la chica.

– No espere que me desentienda de todo – habló al fin. – Va a tenerme encima como una lapa.

– Como quiera – suspiré. – Sólo necesito que confíe en…

– Como vea que le hace daño… – me amenazó.

No completó la frase. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación

– Gracias – le dije a Mizu antes de que comenzara a caminar detrás de su superiora.

Ya había terminado la intervención, pero la vida de Omar seguía en peligro. Habría que ver cómo evolucionaba en los próximos días.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado al chaval? – insistió una vez más el médico.

– Un… Kidou que se fue de las manos – improvisé.

– Ya… – contestó, consciente de que no era cierto.

– Esa va a ser la versión oficial – le dije. – Lo siento.

– ¿Y qué crees que van a decir esos? – cuestionó, señalando con la cabeza a la sala de espera donde estaban confinados los dos compañeros de la víctima.

– Tendré que… – lamenté, mirando en la dirección que había indicado. – ¡Mierda! – protesté con los brazos en jarras y mirando fijamente al suelo desesperado.

Tendría que hablar con mi madre para que se encargara de ese "problema". No me gustaba y, mucho menos, le gustaría a ella. Pero en aquel otro momento no se me ocurría nada mejor para atar aquel cabo suelto. La situación me estaba desbordando por completo. Cada vez que creía haber solucionado algo, me daba cuenta de que otra cosa iba mal. Casi tenía que aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar en mis ojos fruto de la tensión y de la impotencia y de lo que más tenía ganas en aquel momento era de gritar y desalojar así todo el malestar que me invadía.

– No me queda otra salida – dije para tratar de autoconvencerme.

– Esto se te está yendo de las manos – me advirtió.

– Lo sé – reconocí con pesar, dándome la vuelta. – Y no veas lo que me jode.


	30. Herencia Grossner IV Inquietud

– "¿Un Kidou descontrolado?" – leí. – Déjame adivinar…

El joven de la melena morena levantó la cabeza de la hoja de periódico que estaba estudiando con especial obsesión y dio un respingo al reconocerme allí de pie frente a él. Le indiqué con un gesto que me acompañara, se levantó, me estudió con la mirada mientras se sacudía el polvo del pantalón de su uniforme y, algo reticentemente, me siguió hacia el amplio jardín central de la Academia.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Director? – habló por fin.

– Me gustaría hablar contigo – le dije. – De Kara. Y no acepto excusas…

– Dispare.

– Espero que la Capitana Ela haya cumplido su parte del trato y os haya dicho que…

– ¿Qué usted se va a hacer cargo de Ka desde ahora? – comentó en un tono que mediaba entre la preocupación y el escepticismo. – Sí, nos lo dijo.

– Pues bien, voy a necesitar tu ayuda – expliqué.

– ¿Mi ayuda?

– La tuya y la de todos – apunté. – Seguro de que eres consciente de la gravedad de la situación.

No respondió verbalmente, pero su expresión, su mirada y el leve gesto afirmativo con su cabeza fueron suficientes. Aunque no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar, ya que rápidamente se corrigió y volvió a mostrar una postura totalmente neutra, era innegable que él compartía mis preocupaciones. Seguramente también lo hacían sus amigos, pero la experiencia me decía que Kaiden sería, posiblemente, el menos hostil de los cuatro.

Había llegado a esa conclusión después de examinarlo durante los pocos días, dos o tres, que habían pasado desde que Kara hubiese atacado a Omar. No sé si era porque él era así, porque lo exteriorizaba o porque había sido la víctima original del ataque, pero era en él en el que se notaba una mayor preocupación y un mayor sentimiento de culpa, que, por qué no decirlo, era una buena carta a jugar si me quedaba sin ellas.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Más calmada, pero…

– Necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes – le expliqué.

– ¿Para hacerle más daño? – espetó, escéptico.

– ¿Hacerle…? Mira… – resoplé. – Tenéis que sacaros esa idea de la cabeza. Yo sólo busco ayudarla…

– Sí, ya…

– ¿Cómo que "sí, ya"?

– Mire… Director – dijo. – Con todo respeto, ¿cómo va a ayudarla? No tiene puta idea de lo que ha pasado Ka – afirmó. – Yo me crié en el 67. Eso es un puto desierto – explicó. – Y si lo comparo con lo que debió pasar ella en Yorokonde… me siento afortunado. No veo como usted podría ayudarla – confesó. – No puede entender lo que ha pasado.

– Puedes creer lo que quieras – sentencié – pero puedo ayudarla y voy a hacerlo. Y por eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Ya te digo que necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes y lo mejor es que sea en un… "entorno controlado". Es decir, – añadí – sin gritos, ni peleas, ni rebotes, ni nada.

Quedó unos segundos mirándome de arriba abajo en silencio, con gesto de estar examinándome para ver si había alguna segunda intención en mi propuesta.

– No es que no quiera ayudar, pero… – dudó. – ¿Cómo sé que podemos fiarnos de usted?

– _Tendré que… – lamenté, mirando en la dirección que había indicado. – ¡Mierda! – protesté con los brazos en jarras y mirando fijamente al suelo desesperado._

_Tendría que hablar con mi madre para que se encargara de ese "problema". No me gustaba y, mucho menos, le gustaría a ella. Pero en aquel otro momento no se me ocurría nada mejor para atar aquel cabo suelto. La situación me estaba desbordando por completo. Cada vez que creía haber solucionado algo, me daba cuenta de que otra cosa iba mal. Casi tenía que aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar en mis ojos fruto de la tensión y de la impotencia y de lo que más tenía ganas en aquel momento era de gritar y desalojar así todo el malestar que me invadía._

– _No me queda otra salida – dije para tratar de autoconvencerme._

– _Esto se te está yendo de las manos – me advirtió._

– _Lo sé – reconocí con pesar, dándome la vuelta. – Y no veas lo que me jode._

_Dejando aún resonar las palabras frente a Xelloss, entré en la sala de espera donde descansaban, retenidos, los otros dos alumnos. Los miré fijamente, aún pensando en qué iba a hacer con ellos. No era una decisión fácil, pero sabía que tenía que evitar que se fueran de la lengua y que aquello se extendiera._

_Sin decirles todavía nada, extendí la mano derecha frente a mi pecho y convoqué a una mariposa infernal. Como unas cenizas que revolotean sobre una hoguera, diminutos puntillos negros fueron cobrando y consistencia unos centímetros por encima de mi palma hasta convertirse en el oscuro lepidóptero mensajero. Le pedí que avisara a mi madre y la seguí con la mirada mientras se escapaba por las puertas._

– _Arthur Steward y Julien LaBoeuf… – hablé, volviendo a posar los ojos en los dos alumnos. – Seguro que estáis preocupados por Omar… Va a estar un buen tiempo por aquí – les conté. – Sus heridas son peores de lo que creímos en un primer momento… ¿Cómo le dejasteis hacerlo? _

– _¿Hacer el qué? – preguntó el más alto de los dos, el del nombre británico._

– _Pues un Hadou de ese nivel – respondí con total naturalidad. – ¿No sabéis que Omar no es precisamente el Maestro Data? Os creía un poco más responsables…_

– _¡¿Un Hadou?! – bramó su compañero. – ¡Fue esa puta tarada!_

– _Eh, calma – le paré. – Vamos a dejar de insultar a nadie… Fue un Hadou que se le fue de las manos, ¿de acuerdo? – insistí, dejando de lado cualquier pretendida naturalidad y dando a entender con mi tono que, les gustara o no, esa sería la versión oficial. _

– _¡Esto es una vergüenza! – exclamó el inglés. – ¡Es una…!_

– _Vergüenza, sí – terminé su frase. – Ya lo has dicho antes. ¿Sabéis lo que me parece vergonzoso a mí? Que gente como vosotros que lo habéis tenido todo en vuestra vida os comportéis así con vuestros compañeros – les acusé. – Yo soy "noble" – entrecomillé con los dedos. – Como tú, Arthur. Y mi abuelo también fue uno de los Capitanes Legendarios, como el Capitán McCarthy… ¿Y? ¿Me ves apabullando a los alumnos que vienen del Rukongai? – me encaré con él. – No, ¿verdad? Konoe Melange – puse por ejemplo. – Ella es también de familia noble, ¿verdad? Y de una familia mucho más importante que la tuya y la mía juntas – sentencié. – ¿La veis burlarse de Otaka o de Kaiden? No, ¿verdad? ¡Eso sí que es una puta vergüenza, Arthur!_

– _¡¿Pretende que nos lo callemos todo?! – contestó indignado. – ¡¿Que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado?!_

– _Podemos ir por las buenas o ir por las malas – les miré._

– _Usted está loco – intervino el de origen canadiense._

– _Está bien, vosotros lo habéis querido – dije, antes de marcharme._

– Aún estáis aquí… – sonreí. – Y nadie sabe qué ha pasado – añadí, señalándole el recorte de prensa.

– Un accidente practicando un Hadou – asintió. – Sí, lo he leído… Pero eso también le beneficia a us…

– Todo lo contrario – le interrumpí. – Es un… "fallo" por nuestra parte, los profesores, que un alumno de Sexto intente ese tipo de cosas… con unos resultados tan escandalosos – admití. – Eso, y que pongo en un buen brete a un amigo haciendo esto – resoplé. – ¿Crees que si quisiera joderos le echaría el marrón tan alegremente al profesor Dbssdb y a su equipo? – le pregunté. – Y perdona por la expresión.

– No digo que lo haga así "alegremente", pero tampoco sería la primera vez que nos traicionan… – se lamentó. – No digo usted, pero… En fin – se detuvo con un pequeño chasquido de resignación. – Supongo que le debemos esta

– Algo así – me encogí de hombros. – Pero… No lo hice para que me debáis nada… Lo hice por Kara – le expliqué. – Seguro que te das cuenta de que no sería precisamente lo mejor para ella…

– Sí, ya – contestó cortante y sin convencimiento alguno. – No somos tontos… Pero no se preocupe, veré qué puedo hacer. Hablaré con los demás y… – añadió. – Pero la última palabra la tiene ella.

– _Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué era tan urgente?_

– _Voy a tener que pedirte algo que no te va a gustar – la miré fijamente._

_Le expliqué a mi madre todo lo que había ocurrido desde mi salida apresurada del apartamento hasta mi discusión con Steward y LeBoeuf para que comprendiera la motivación del gran favor que estaba a punto de pedirle. Como era de esperar, puso un montón de problemas y me dijo que tenía que haber otras soluciones. Pero no las había o, por lo menos, a mí no se me ocurrían._

– _Lo siento, Rido, pero yo no…_

– _¡Mamá! – supliqué. – Por favor…_

– _¿Tanto te importa esa chica como para caer tan bajo?_

– _Es culpa mía – lamenté. – Todo lo que le está pasando es culpa mía, porque soy un…_

– _No es culpa tuya – se anticipó. – Tú hiciste tu trabajo. No tienes por qué impli…_

– _¡Pero lo he hecho! – observé. – Y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Y no puedo dejarla tirada… y sabes tan bien como yo cuál sería su destino – dije. – Sabes bien qué hay allí arriba. Mejor que yo – le recordé. – Y tú viste el infierno que era Yorokonde cuando la encontraron… ¿quieres que…?_

– _Está bien, está bien – cedió. – Pero que sea la última vez que me pides algo como esto – sentenció en tono sombrío._

De vuelta al despacho no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquello. Había, incluso, pedido a Mingus, uno de los profesores del Departamento de Historia, que me cubriera en las clases que había debido impartir desde los incidentes de hacía dos noches. No dejaba de pensar en todas las complicaciones que habían surgido desde entonces: el encubrimiento, la bronca con Kyo, la delicada situación con Kara… No estaba para atender otras cosas.

– Kagemusha Kara – nombró la profunda y rasgada voz del mayor de los Wolf desde la puerta de entrada de mi oficina.

– ¡Capitán Wolf! – le regañaba Rina desde su mesa. – ¡No puede entrar ahí!

– Uchiha Kyo, ¿o es Akano Kyo? – siguió él sin prestar atención a las quejas de mi secretaria. – Konoe Melange…

– ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? – le pregunté. – Tranquila, Rina – me dirigí a mi ayudante. – No pasa nada.

– El grupo especial de prácticas – respondió el antiguo Capitán. – Ya tengo la selección – informó, lanzándome una hoja de papel con la peculiar caligrafía semigótica del viejo. – Kagemusha Kara, Kyo, Konoe Melange, Shitotsu Akio y Kurokotetsu – enumeró.

– ¿Shitotsu? – me sorprendí.

– Fue médico en su vida mortal… o algo así – razonó. – No es un gran guerrero pero… ¿no eras tú el que buscaba una formación integral, también en medicina? Pues él es el mejor – estableció. – Si quieres preguntarle al Teniente… Pelocasco.

– Xelloss, se llama Xelloss – le recordé. – Les… Les convoco para una reunión, ¿vale? ¿Qué día te viene bien a ti?

– Cualquiera…

– Vale, pues el… – dije mientras miraba la agenda y los horarios del Primer Curso. – El miércoles tienen la tarde libre. Les cito para justo después de comer.

– De acuerdo.

– Toma nota que después te olvidas – insistí. – Miércoles que viene, aquí, después de comer… Aunque…

Si lo pensaba bien… ¿Estaría Kara preparada? Bueno, si Kaiden se tomaba en serio y no dejaba caer en saco roto mi propuesta, seguramente podría asegurar que Kara estuviera presente y en condiciones de asistir a las primeras prácticas el miércoles siguiente. Y, además, si manifestaba mi preocupación acerca de la pequeña alumna tendría que explicarle a Kaiser lo que había ocurrido y eso sí que no entraba dentro de mis planes para nada.

– ¿Sí?

– Me preguntaba cómo es que no has puesto a Ludwig en la lista – mentí. – Sus habilidades para el combate están al nivel de las de su tía… y eso no es precisamente malo.

– Aún así – se encogió de hombros. – Primero, es mi nieto y no quiero dar lugar a…

– Como si te importara.

– Bueno, una cosa es que no me importe a mí y otra cosa que él lo entienda – argumentó. – Y segundo… no da el nivel – protestó con fastidio.

– ¿No da el…? Si yo mismo lo he visto…

– ¿Y has visto al otro chaval? ¿A Kurokotetsu? – preguntó. – No sé quién le habrá enseñado pero…

– _Tienes que aprender que hay cosas que no puedes decir tan a la ligera – le aleccioné. – ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que dijiste antes no hizo más que empeorar la situación?_

– _Yo…_

– _Sí, ya sé que lo hacías con toda la buena intención del mundo, pero a veces no llegan las buenas intenciones. Créeme – añadí. – Yo antes era bastante como tú y tuve que aprender a palos… ¿O por qué crees que me llevo tan bien con Nakatoni?_

_Miré a Kyo con delicadeza. Había preferido esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder tener la cabeza fría a la hora de explicarle en qué se había equivocado al gritar lo que le había gritado a Kara y a sus compañeros. Había sido una situación confusa que había superado por completo los esquemas de alguien que, aunque en muchas cosas sabía comportarse ya como los adultos, todavía estaba comenzando a descubrir lo que significaba ser un adolescente._

– _Lo que sí… Voy a tener que pedirte que por ahora mantengas las distancias con ellos. ¿Vale?_

– _¡¿Pero por qué?! – protestó. – Como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que ha pasado…_

– _No te estoy echando la culpa – traté de tranquilizarle. – Pero seguro que si lo piensas te das cuenta de que por ahora es mejor que te mantengas un poco al margen, ¿a que sí?_

– _Pues…_

– _Piénsalo bien, ¿vale? – insistí. – Además, no quiere decir que huyas de ellos. Si tienes que coincidir con Kara y sus amigos, pues coincides y punto – expliqué. – Pero si puedes evitarlo, mejor que lo evites. Tú estate con Ludwig o con este otro chaval que va ahora mucho contigo… Akio – propuse. – Como si no pasara nada. Simplemente, no fuerces las cosas por ahora. Dentro de unos días, cuando todo se calme y eso…_

– _Les pido disculpas._

– _Veo que lo entiendes – sonreí. – Ahora… Vete a clase, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde. ¿Qué tienes?_

– _Teoría del Kidou – comentó con pesadez._

– _A tu madre tampoco le gustaba nada esa clase – me reí abiertamente al identificar el gesto que acababa de hacer el chaval con el que tantas veces había visto en Nalya. – ¿Yurian?_

– _No, sigue enfermo._

– _Db, entonces._

– _Sí._

– _¿Le puedes decir que se pase por mi despacho después, cuando pueda?_

Pasaban los días y, con ellos, el miércoles en el que había convocado a los alumnos seleccionados por Kaiser para las prácticas. Sin embargo, aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Kara como pretendía. Consecuentemente, aunque había dado el recado a través de Eylinn, por un lado, y de su amiga Melange, también dentro del grupo de elegidos, por otro, ella decidió no aparecer.

¿Por qué? ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Estaba enfadada conmigo? ¿Tanta era la vergüenza que sentía ante mi presencia? No era sólo ya que no hubiera aparecido en el encuentro que los cinco estudiantes debían mantener con Kaiser, sino que tampoco había tenido ningún tupo de noticia por parte de Kaiden y, las veces que me cruzaba con ellos por los pasillos, pues, sistemáticamente, ninguno de los dos había aparecido por mis clases desde la noche del incidente, huían en otra dirección al verme.

Pero tampoco podía decir que Kaiden se hubiera desentendido del pacto que habíamos hecho. De hecho, cuando me los encontraba por distintas zonas de la Academia, antes de que me descubrieran, había podido verlo hablando de una forma que iba entre seria y cariñosa con su amiga. Otras veces hacía un poco el payaso para relajar el ambiente.

– ¿No te suena de nada? – me asaltó un día Krunzik, acercándoseme por la espalda.

– ¡Joder! – exclamé sobresaltado. – ¡Qué susto! No te había visto…

– ¡¿Insinúas que soy demasiado bajita y que…?! – se enfadó.

– Tranqui, tranqui – la detuve. – Es sólo que no tengo ojos en la espalda. ¿Qué decías?

– Que si no te suena de nada – repitió ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia Kaiden y Kara.

– Pues…

– A mí me suena a una tía demasiado borde para relacionarse con el resto del mundo y a un tío de barbas que estaba empeñado en que sí lo hiciera – rió la pequeña Oficial de la Décima División con nostalgia.

– Ah… Lo dices por mí y por Nalya… – le devolví la sonrisa. – ¿Cómo sabías que iba por ellos?

– Pues… ¿Porque estabas mirándolos fijamente con cara de bobo?

– En fin… – suspiré, echando a andar. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Venía a ver al Pollo – explicó, mostrando un fajo de papeles. – Tenemos… asuntos pendientes.

– Pues… No sé si no tendrá clase – comenté. – Mingus sigue enfermo, al parecer, y…

– Lo esperaré en su despacho – asintió. – ¡Nos vemos!

En cuanto mi vieja amiga desapareció de la vista, volví a dirigir la mirada al lugar donde estaban Kaiden y Kara, pero ya habían desaparecido. Ya había pasado más de una semana y todavía no había recibido una sola noticia. ¿No me podía haber dicho, por lo menos, qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Que no me preocupara? ¿Que todo iba a ir bien? La incertidumbre era lo peor de aquella espera. Confiaba en que todo resultara bien, pero…

– Lo está intentando – me dijo Eylinn aquella misma tarde, cuando salimos a pasear por el Sereitei.

Ella lo veía todo desde una óptica muy distinta a la mía. Vivía mucho más cerca de Kara y de sus amigos que yo y estaba, también, menos implicada que yo en todo el asunto, lo que le proporcionaba una perspectiva menos parcial que la mía y que le posibilitaba mantener una posición más moderada para juzgar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

– Si lo sé – resoplé. – Lo sé… Seguro que lo está haciendo, pero… Joder, ya casi van a pasar dos semanas – protesté. – Estamos empezando mayo y…

– Habla con él – me interrumpió.

– … pronto llegará el verano y los ex… – seguía yo. – ¿Que hable con él? – me paré, al procesar su propuesta. – No es tan fácil.

– Pues debería serlo – se encogió de hombros. – Al fin y al cabo eres el Director, ¿no?

– _El Profesor Db – anunció Rina._

– _Gracias – sonreí. – Dile que pase._

– _Me ha dicho Kyo que querías hablar conmigo – dijo el Teniente de la Novena División a mo do de saludo._

– _Sí… Siéntate, por favor – asentí cansinamente, dejando caer el periódico del día sobre la mesa._

– _Ah, ya – se quejó, dejándose caer sobre la silla. – No sé qué ha podido pasar…_

– _Yo sí – resoplé, frotándome los ojos, cansados de leer, e inclinándome luego sobre la mesa. – Por eso quería hablar contigo… ¿Quieres algo de beber?_

_El me miró inquisitivamente al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el respaldo de la silla. No dijo nada, ni con respecto a mi invitación ni con respecto al incidente, durante unos segundos mientras me examinaba. Luego se removió incómodo, buscando un mejor aposento y asintió para que le explicara todo lo que estaba pasando. Su expresión se fue torciendo a medida que iba conociendo los hechos y luego volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, con las manos juntas y sobre la boca, en postura pensativa._

– _Sé que te he puesto en un compromiso y que…_

– _Joder, Rido… – me cortó. – Esto no es un compromiso, es una putada. ¿Tan importante es esa chica?_

– _Hombre, no sé si llegará a cambiar el mundo – respondí irónico. – Pero para mí, sí es importante. Sabes que de lo contrario…_

– _Ya, ya… – asintió. – Sabes que tendremos que abrir una investigación y que…_

_Era difícil ver a Db enfadado. De hecho, era difícil verlo perder la calma y yo, personalmente, sólo lo había presenciado en el contexto de una misión que se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa. Pero ahora había algo en su expresión distinto. Estaba enfadado, seguramente mucho. Su posición a nivel personal y profesional estaba en la cuerda floja y todo por un capricho mío. Se me encogió el corazón aún más de lo que ya lo tenía al ver cómo uno de mis mejores amigos se estaba debatiendo entre salvar el culo y ayudarme a mí. Y, sin embargo, estaba convencido de cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, él iba a estar conmigo. Y eso no hacía más que fortalecer el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta y en el estómago._

– _Lo siento, tío…_

– _Está bien, está bien – meneó la cabeza. – Pero, por favor, que sea la última vez._

Dejé pasar el fin de semana y, el lunes por la mañana, decidí que era el momento de hacer algo por mí mismo, que ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Si lo hacía, todo podría irse al traste. Ela podría retirarme su "apoyo", podría perder la oportunidad definitivamente y el sacrificio de Db y de mi madre encubriendo todo el lío habría sido en vano. Esperé a Kaiden a la puerta del vestuario masculino después de la clase de Cuerpo a Cuerpo y me acerqué a él en cuanto lo vi salir.

– Esta tarde quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho – le dije. – Sin excusas.

Quizás mi tono había sido demasiado duro, pero era el reflejo de todo lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza. Tenía ganas de espetarle allí todo lo que me rondaba por la mente, pero logré controlarme, consciente de que mi posición, ya no sólo como Profesor, ni como Director, sino como el hombre que pretendía ayudar a su amiga e, indirectamente, a él y al resto de sus compañeros, no me permitiría un lujo como aquel.

Sin decirle nada más ni dejarle responder, me alejé de allí para evitar que se produjera la situación violenta que había pretendido evadir y me fui directamente al Despacho para tratar de organizar mis ideas y conseguir que mi conversación con él fuera lo más productiva posible. Que llegáramos a algún puerto. Si era que sí, sí. Si era que no, no. Pero al menos podría manejar otras alternativas.

Apenas había salido unos veinte minutos para comer algo rápido en la cafetería junto a Bone, que no paraba de hablar de lo fructuosas que habían sido las últimas expediciones al mundo mortal, y había vuelto a mi oficina. En cualquier momento podía llegar. No iba a darle plantón. Mientras tanto, aprovechaba y cubría algún papeleo pendiente.

– Director… – abrió la puerta el alumno de la melena oscura, al llegar, pero asomando sólo la cabeza.

– Pasa, Kaiden, pasa – me levanté a recibirle con gesto amable y sonriente. – Siéntate en uno de esos sillones, por favor.

– Lo siento, Director, pero no va a poder ser – objetó.

– ¿Qué?

– Es que… – se rascó la cabeza. – Hay alguien más que quiere hablar con usted.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó ver, escondiéndose tras él, el inconfundible color blanco y rojo del uniforme de las alumnas de la Academia. Miraba al suelo fijamente, pero estaba claro, aún antes de que se apartase su amigo para dejarle pasar, que se trataba de Kara. Estaba allí, agazapada como un corderillo detrás de su madre.

– Así que… Yo les dejo… – sonrió pícaramente. – Eh… – añadió, posando las manos con calma sobre los hombros de su amiga, que tenía los ojos posados sobre él con miedo y preocupación. – Seguro que todo va bien… Más le vale – terminó, dedicándome una mirada desafiante.


	31. Herencia Grossner V Confianza

– _¿Está todo preparado?_

– _Por desgracia…_

– _Eh, tienes que aprender a aceptarlo – le espeté, con una sonrisa en la cara. – Venga. Vamos allá_

– Hola Kara – la saludé, acercándome a la puerta mientras le hacía un gesto a Kaiden que servía al mismo tiempo como agradecimiento y como indicación para que se fuera. – ¿Qué tal estás?

– B… Bien – tartamudeó tímidamente, haciendo que su vocecilla resonara en el interior de mi cabeza.

– ¿Seguro?

No contestó. Sólo me miraba con ojos de corderillo, parada en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos cruzadas frente a su cintura. Apoyé mi mano derecha sobre su hombre y, con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que mi nerviosismo me permitía esbozar, extendí mi brazo izquierdo invitándole a pasar y sentarse en una de las butacas. Serví dos tazas de té y la seguí, tomando asiento en la que quedaba libre.

– Supongo que sabes por qué he querido que vengas, ¿verdad? – comencé. – Espero que la Capitana Ela y tu amigo Kaiden te lo hayan explicado.

– Sí, Rido-sensei – asintió con poca seguridad.

– Vale – repliqué. – Entonces… Quiero que tengas algo en cuenta. De hecho… Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿vale? – propuse. – No me tengas miedo, ni vergüenza, ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy a ayudarte y juntos vamos a salir de esta – insistí – pero para ello necesito que confíes en mí. No… No importa lo que hayas hecho hasta ahora, ni siquiera lo del otro día…

La mención a lo que había pasado la noche en que había atacado a Omar motivó que abriera los ojos con susto y los pusiera como platos y se acurrucara en su asiento adoptando una postura defensiva más propia de un animalillo que se sentía acorralado. Contaba con ello, pero había querido mencionar a propósito aquel incidente. Tenía que dejarle claro que ni siquiera aquello que la corroía por dentro era grave. De una forma u otra, tenía que ir poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

– Kara… – llamé. – En serio… No hay nada de lo que tener miedo, ¿vale? Y tampoco importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado – me incliné hacia ella. – Importas tú – la señalé. – Tú y nada más. Vamos a dejar todo eso aparcado y…– sonreí, quitándole importancia – y ya llegará el momento en que le demos caña a todo el asunto.

Ella esbozó una tímida mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa después de unos momentos de duda. Agachaba ligeramente la cabeza, como quisiera ocultarme el rostro y, más concretamente, su mirada. Seguía teniéndome miedo y, precisamente, la primera parte del entrenamiento pretendía todo lo contrario.

– Eh… Mírame – le pedí. – Habíamos quedado en que no me ibas a tener miedo, ¿verdad?

– Sí, Rido-sensei…

– Exacto – asentí. – Pero ya te dije que soy Rido, sólo Rido – la corregí. – Si me llamas Rido-sensei vas a hacer que me sienta un viejo. Y aún queda mucho para eso – reí.

La sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su cara se iba haciendo poco a poco más sólida y más grande. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi despacho podía verse un pequeño rastro, aún mínimo, de alivio. Quizás empezábamos a ir por el buen camino.

– Tómate el té que se te va a enfriar – la animé. – ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando te recogí en Kyoto? No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Te dije que iba a estar ahí cuando llegase el momento y… – suspiré, encogiéndome de hombres. – Bueno, vale, quizás haya llegado un poco tarde, pero aún estamos a tiempo. Siempre que me dejes, claro…

De algún modo, tenía la sensación de haber vuelto al principio. No era raro. Si algo había quedado patente en las dos últimas semanas era la fragilidad emocional de la chiquilla y lo mucho que la afectaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Por eso, como la primera vez que había pisado mi despacho, se hacía necesario que volviera a arroparla con todo el cariño y toda la seguridad que fuera capaz de irradiarlo.

– Va… le – movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

– Y… cuéntame – me recosté sobre el asiento. – ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa y, durante un momento, vi como en su expresión flotaban sensaciones contradictorias, pero pronto se relajó y respondió a mi pregunta con un cierto temor. El mismo miedo que había mostrado ante un interrogante tan superficial como aquel se reflejaba en las que le sucedieron, cuyo único objetivo era que se soltara un poco y, precisamente, fuera liberándose de aquella carga de pavor y de vergüenza que parecía sentir en mi presencia.

– Bien… – la paré, mirando el reloj. – Ha… pasado una hora – expliqué. – Y como te dije que íbamos a ir poco a poco… ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí?

– Sí – me miró extrañada un poco por la súbita detención.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo más?

– No… Gracias, Rido-sensei – sonrió.

– Pues entonces… – suspiré. – ¿Qué te parece mañana? ¿A la misma hora? Así charlamos otro poco…

Ella aceptó mi propuesta con un gesto mudo y se levantó a la vez que lo hacía yo. La acompañé un poco por los pasillos de la zona noble de la Academia y me despedí de ella con una cariñosa sonrisa y una palmadita en la espalda antes de regresar de nuevo al despacho, donde ya me esperaba, y no con gesto precisamente entusiasta, quien ya había supuesto que estaría.

– La estás engañando – me acusó.

– Ya hemos hablado de esto… Es necesario – justifiqué.

– ¿También lo era borrarle la memoria a esos dos?

Fulminé con la mirada al hombre de la barba rubia y los ojos verdes que me miraba desafiante al otro lado de mi escritorio, en el lugar en el que debía encontrarse mi silla de trabajo. Había sido un golpe bajo totalmente malintencionado. Entendía que estuviera molesto y todo lo que quisiera. En el fondo siempre había sido alguien muy caprichoso y muy celoso de su intimidad y del halo de misterio que pretendía crearse a su alrededor, pero aquel había sido un movimiento demasiado rastrero. Incluso para él.

– ¿Ahora eres la voz de mi conciencia? – dije al fin, apartando la vista mecánicamente hacia unos papeles.

– Para eso me pagan…

– Los cojones te pagan… Y, sí, aunque no te guste, es necesario – insistí. – Si de otra forma fuera mejor… Créeme, lo haría.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer hasta mañana?

– Comprobar que todo esté en su sitio, descansar un rato… Ese tipo de cosas – mencioné. – ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí que hicieras?

– Sí…

– ¿Me lo enseñas?

Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia afirmativa, me guió hasta el exterior del edificio y a través de los jardines extrañamente vacíos hasta mi apartamento. Allí estaba, nuevamente. El cuadro. El maldito cuadro aquel. Balmung se acercó y tiró de él como si de la hoja de una puerta se tratara, revelando un profundo pasadizo descendente que para nada encajaba allí.

– Tú y tus cosas – le dije, señalando al cuadro.

– Me hace sentir más cómodo.

– Pues nada, tú primero.

Chasqueó los dedos y una hilera de antorchas se iluminó a los lados del corredor. Seguimos la línea de fuego y me condujo hasta una pequeña y extraña sala pentagonal, profunda y lúgubre como mazmorra. En cada una de las paredes de la habitación, exceptuando aquella en la que desembocaba el pasillo, había colgado un cuadro, tapado ahora mismo con un paño negro que ocultaba su contenido.

Los comprobé uno a uno, volviendo a cubrirlos con la tela una vez me había cerciorado de que todo estaba como tenía planeado y recuperé el centro de la estancia con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara en cuanto hube terminado la revista.

– ¿Esto existía originalmente?

– Sí – sonrió él. – La encontré el otro día, curioseando.

– Entonces…

– Exacto.

– De todas formas… – comenté, echando a andar de nuevo por el pasadizo. – Has de mirar de adecentarlo un poco antes de que volvamos aquí.

– ¿Ahora soy tu criada?

– ¿Ah, no? – bromeé.

Mi puya no le hizo ni pizca de gracia al monje, que comenzó a jurar por lo bajo mientras me seguía hacia la superficie de mi apartamento. Era divertido. Lo bueno es que la situación comenzaba a encarrilarse y, por lo que había medio percibido en mi conversación con Kara, tenía un pronóstico bastante positivo, así que podía entretenerme con aquellos piques que tanto me distraían.

– ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?

– ¿Cómo vamos a hacer de qué?

– No pretenderás que haya recreado todo el Sereitei para que la niña se distraiga – observó él.

– Y no podías decírmelo antes – me quejé. – En fin…

Puse los brazos en jarra y me quedé mirando con la vista clavada en el monje mientras le daba vueltas a las posibles consecuencias de lo que me acababa de contar. Si Kara se daba cuenta del montaje antes de tiempo podría ser más perjudicial que

– ¿Y cómo hiciste la otra vez?

– Pues… Todo según las necesidades de cada momento.

– Es decir, – concluí – que ibas improvisando.

– Exacto.

– Típico – bufé. – Entonces… – dije, mientras aún seguía buscando posibles soluciones. – Vale – resolví. – Ya sé. Tú… Céntrate en la Academia – ordené. – En los amigos de Kara y sus compañeros de clase… Luego… Luego si tiene que ver a los mismos alumnos de tercero ochenta veces en un día pues qué le vamos a hacer – me encogí de hombros. – Pero al menos que su entorno más cercano esté lo más completo posible…

– Respecto a eso…

– ¿Sí?

– Hay un problema…

– Sorpréndeme – repliqué con desgana.

– Tú no conoces el Cuartel de la Decimotercera División…

Cierto. En aquello sí que no había caído. Y era "peligroso". No sabía exactamente qué tipo de relación tenía Kara con los miembros del Decimotercer escuadrón más allá de la sobreprotección que le proporcionaba Ela… Tenía que pensar en algo que pudiera servir de tapadera el tiempo suficiente como para garantizar que tuviera el margen de progreso que deseaba.

– Haz que los de la Trece vengan a la Academia, digamos… ¿un par de veces a la semana? – sugerí. – No sé, que vengan a comprobar cómo sigue después de… Que sea Aiolos, que lo conozco mejor, y… ¿Raylon? Se había mudado para ahí, ¿verdad? O lo que se te ocurra, vamos – volví a fruncir el ceño. – Ahora mismo me pillas así de sopetón y…

– O sea, que improvise.

– Si te gusta, hombre… – reí, irónico. – Te doy permiso para rebuscar en mis recuerdos y ver lo que es mejor. Así estás entretenido – le palmeé el hombro. – Ahora… ¿has hecho lo otro?

– ¿Lo otro? – preguntó, poniendo expresión de estar haciéndose el sueco.

– Vale – respondí secamente, con visible decepción.

– Es por tu bien – asintió. – ¿Nalya? ¿Yonas? ¿Qué quieres? – se adelantó. – ¿Vivir de espejismos? Además, – añadió – ya que me estás jodiendo con esto…

– A la mierda – clausuré la conversación.

– Realismo, Rido. Realismo.

– A la mierda.

Con la misma, abandoné mi apartamento y me fui a dar un paseo por el Sereitei para ver qué sorpresas me había deparado la reconstrucción que Balmung había hecho esta vez. Me adentré en el Cuartel de la Novena División y, casi de forma mecánica, lo recorrí pasillo por pasillo y piso por piso comprobando que todo seguía, misteriosamente en su sitio. Excepto por aquel cuadro, que volvía a estar allí, al fondo del pasillo del ala donde se ubicaban las habitaciones de los Oficiales, recordándome que, por mucho que buscara, aquello no era más que una ilusión.

– Serás cabrón – dije por lo bajo.

Pasé la tarde charlando con mis ficticios compañeros. Era cierto, a través del monje podía controlar el tiempo de aquella realidad paralela casi a mi antojo, pero no sabía cómo aquello podía intervenir en la percepción que tuviera Kara, así que invertí lo que restaba de la tarde en charlar de viejas anécdotas con los compañeros de División. No era más que un sueño, lo sé, pero revivir aquellas experiencias y volver de alguna manera al pasado, a aquella época en la que las responsabilidades apenas traspasaban aquellas paredes, era realmente reconfortante.

La tarde cayó y la noche se hizo la dueña del Sereitei. Y, como ese, iban transcurriendo los días. A pesar de que no era totalmente obligatorio, el monje insistió en que debía guardar las apariencias todo lo posible y más, así que tuve que renunciar a mi idea de pasar unos días sabáticos y dar las clases como si aquello fuera realmente el mundo exterior. Afortunadamente, se trataba sólo de mantener una fachada y no tenía que seguir realizando el habitual papeleo que tan de los nervios me ponía.

Cada tarde, a la misma hora, tal y como habíamos convenido, Kara se presentaba en mi despacho. Siempre la esperaba con una pregunta preparada y con la intención de ir profundizando poco a poco en su psicología. Así, cada vez más, iba abandonando la superficie y adentrándome en áreas más profundas de su pensamiento, dejándole explicar su experiencia. Cuando veía que dejaba de hablar o que no sabía por dónde seguir le hacía preguntas para que siguiera contándome cosas, aunque fueran cosas sin importancia y, cuando veía que se estaba yendo hacia derroteros problemáticos trataba de reconducirla hacia sendas tranquilas, pero procuraba siempre que hablara ella más que yo, algo que, por otra parte, se hizo bastante difícil en un principio.

Porque realmente costaba hacerla hablar, por llamar de alguna manera a la peculiar forma que tenía la muchacha de comunicarse con los demás. Su alma estaba realmente dañada por lo que había oído, lo que había visto, lo que había sentido y lo que se había visto obligada a hacer. Pero poco a poco, muy poco a poco, el telón de miedo que recubría su corazón había ido haciéndose jirones y cada vez era más fuerte el lazo de confianza que nos unía a los dos.

– Rido-sensei – me preguntó cuando llevábamos casi un mes allí metidos. – Tengo… Tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

Era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa en nuestras conversaciones, así que no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa dividiera mi rostro en dos mitades. Asentí con la cabeza, invitándola a hablar, mientras examinaba tranquilamente su expresión. Había algo que me mosqueaba ligeramente, y era esa pequeña muestra de preocupación que enturbiaba el brillo de su mirada, pero no le di mayor importancia.

– Es… Todo es muy raro – confesó.

– ¿Raro?

– S… Sí – insistió, comenzando a atropellarse y a acelerarse, como si confesar aquello le produjera un cierto nerviosismo. – Todo... todo es… Todos… están…

Levanté la mano parándola en seco antes de que su intranquilidad llegara a mayores y me recosté sobre la butaca. Dejé que respirara un momento, mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té que sostenía entre mis manos. Había descubierto el farol. Por lo menos habíamos avanzado algo. No algo, mucho. Así que me podía dar por satisfecho.

– Verás… No, mejor, ven conmigo – dije, dejando el pocillo sobre la mesita. – Sí – me reafirmé, levantándome. – Va a ser mejor.

Era el momento de levantar el telón ilusorio que se cernía sobre toda aquella "realidad" y confesarle la verdad, pero, si se lo explicaba con palabras, difícilmente podría entenderlo. No. Mejor era mostrárselo con hechos. Le puse la mano en el hombro y, como hacía todos los días cuando se marchaba, la dejé caminar un poco delante de mí hacia la puerta de mi despacho.

Sin embargo, aquel día todo iba a ser diferente. Cuando atravesara el umbral que separaba mi oficina del lugar donde estaba situada la recepción, ya no se encontraría con Rina sentada, como siempre, detrás de su escritorio, sino que descubriría la enorme pradera verde que se extendía alrededor del monasterio. Y, como era de esperar, cuando vio aquello, Kara palideció. Su expresión delataba un total desconcierto. No era para menos. Aquello era totalmente inexplicable para cualquiera.

– Vas a tener que perdonarme… – me excusé, sujetándola suavemente.

Le expliqué lo más tranquila y serenamente que pude la maniobra que había puesto en práctica, comenzando por las motivaciones que me habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión en un primer lugar. Enseguida me di cuenta de que había sido una mala idea haberlo hecho así y me maldije mil veces al ver aquel resto de desorientación y pavor, aquella mirada de corderillo amenazado, regresar a su rostro.

– Mierda – mascullé para mis adentros. – No te preocupes – me agaché en cuclillas frente a ella, con mis dos manos apoyadas sobre los hombros. – Todo lo que has vivido, sentido y pensado aquí es real…Ya no hay nada de qué tener miedo.

El cambio en su expresión me había descentrado ligeramente y tenía la impresión de estar recurriendo a tópicos muy manidos sin ningún criterio. Tampoco podía prolongar mucho más aquella situación de incertidumbre, y quizás, para ella, era mejor volver al mundo real de una vez por todas, pensar en lo que había pasado y asimilarlo bien.

– En fin… – me levanté. – ¿Qué te parece si volvemos?

Ella no dijo nada. No hizo nada. No se movió un ápice. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a andar campo a través, ella me siguió, bien pegada a mi espalda, como los polluelos siguen a su madre poco después de nacer. Le eché una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro, pero ella llevaba la cabeza gacha, ocultando su gesto.

– Aquí es… – anuncié al llegar a la verja de metal y abriéndola. – Cuando cruces esta puerta… estaremos de nuevo en la realidad – expliqué con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora en mis labios. – Te lo prometo.

– _Ahora supongo que me toca descansar…_

– _Sí, pero tampoco te habitúes…_

– _Serás cabrón…_

– Seguro que todo va bien… Más le vale…

La vacía amenaza de Kaiden aún flotaba en el ambiente como un recordatorio del papel protector que había decidido jugar en relación a su amiga. En el fondo, Krunzik tenía razón y en aquellas actitudes podría haberme visto yo reflejado hacía muchos años, lo que me obligaba a sentir una punzadita nostálgica. El chaval apenas se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a caminar hacia el exterior de las dependencias de mi despacho, cuando lo llamé de nuevo.

– Ah, tranquilo – sonreí desde el umbral. – Si ya os podéis ir.

El chico de la melena oscura me miró sin acertar a decir nada. "¿Ya podían irse? ¿A qué cojones estaba jugando?" Aquella clase de preguntas se leían a través de sus ojos como en las páginas de un libro abierto.

– ¿Entiendes ahora por qué? – le pregunté a Kara.

Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hacía que toda la zozobra que había vivido en los últimos meses hubiera merecido la pena.


	32. Los Gozos y las Sombras I Sueño

– Hola, Jules, buenos días – saludé con una sonrisa.

– ¡Director Akano! – correspondió él con sobresalto.

– ¿Director Akano? – le regañé con cierta sorna. – ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos, Jules? ¿Está Eliaz?

– Acaba de llegar de una misión – explicó. – Está descans…

– ¿Descansar? ¿Yo? – irrumpió de pronto la voz del noble desde atrás. – Para descansar hay que cansarse primero – alardeó. – ¡Rido! – me recibió. – Dichosos los ojos… ¿Vienes a ofrecerme un puesto de profesor para el año que viene?

– No…

– ¿Consultor?

– No…

– ¿Asesor externo?

– Tampoco.

– ¿Consejero dele…?

– Bedel – contesté secante, para no prolongar aquel tira y afloja que, de vez en cuando, se convertía en habitual entre mi amigo y yo. – Sí, bedel – insistí. – Te quedaría bien la fregona… – reí, moviendo la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. – Hace juego con esos pelos que me traes hoy.

– Acabo de salir de la ducha – alegó, haciéndose el ofendido. – Entonces, si nos has venido a reconocer que me necesitas para sacar la Academia adelante, ¿a qué has venido?

– Más bien a explotarla – le corregí. – Además, no necesito una excusa para venir a ver a mi primito…

– Muy gracioso – se picó. – Pero aquí el mayor soy yo.

– El anciano, querrás decir…– volví a rectificar. – No, realmente vengo a ver si en…

– Da igual – me cortó. – Ya que estás aquí.

– ¡Oye! – me hice el ofendido. – ¡Que estaba hablando!

– Creo que ya empiezo a descubrir algo – anunció sin hacerme caso, con la boca abierta en una muda carcajada cargada de orgullo y satisfacción. – ¿Quieres verlo?

Dio por sentada una respuesta afirmativa y, antes de que yo pudiera expresarlo verbalmente, él ya se había dado la vuelta y se había internado por el pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio. Pero aquel día no había allí bocetos y planos de máquinas extrañas y aparatitos imposibles que hacían pensar que era él y no su esposa el que un día había pertenecido al Escuadrón que dirigía nuestro buen amigo Soki. No. Esta vez, por todas partes, numerosas hojas pagadas de los peculiares caracteres hebreos empapelaban la sala.

– No me jodas que te has cargado el diario…

– No, hombre, no…

– Capaz eres, así que…

– No – repitió. – Verás… He copiado los textos más importantes – explicó, posando su mano derecha sobre un pequeño montón de legajos desordenados que había en el centro del escritorio. – Pero no sólo del diario de mi padre, también de otros sitios… Por ejemplo, – señaló hacia un folio pegado al interior de la puerta – eso lo saqué del rollo que encontramos hace unos años.

– Ya veo… – asentí, después de examinarlo. – ¿Y este despliegue?

– Bien… Leyendo, y leyendo, y leyendo – relató con pompa – me di cuenta que una buena parte de las anotaciones del diario que son prácticamente comentarios a estos textos y…

– Como comentarios a la Escritura…

– Exacto – reconoció. – Por eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda? – reaccioné entre sorprendido por lo inusual de la propuesta. – ¿Tú? ¿Mi ayuda?

– No lo hagas más difícil. Sí, tu ayuda – sentenció. – Tú sabes más de textos sagrados… "en general" – maticé. – Así que, verás, – añadió, moviéndose hacia una mesa al fondo – te he preparado unas copias y…

– Espera, espera, espera – le paré. – ¿Tú sabes la de chollo que tengo en la Academia? No me puedes pedir que…

– Si son unas hojas de nada – se encogió de hombros. – En unas horas te las lees.

– Sí, ya, unas hojas de nada…

– ¡Rido! – exclamó, como si yo estuviera ciego ante la evidencia. – Estamos hablando de mi padre… ¡De Nadie!

– Que sí, que sí, pero… – resoplé, con los brazos en jarra. – Venga, va, vale. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero antes...

– Ah, sí, a lo que venías sí – recordó.

– Vamos a mover un poco el esqueleto ahí fuera, que me estoy oxidando – propuse, estirándome.

– ¿El esqu…? ¡Ah, a entrenar! – cayó de la burra. – ¿A eso viniste?

Era verdad. Desde que me había desvinculado de la División y, consecuentemente, de la vida activa como shinigami para poder atender a mis nuevas responsabilidades como Director, había dejado de entrenar regularmente y notaba cómo iba menguando en mis capacidades. A pesar de que no me había descuidado del todo tampoco, me notaba más lento, más pesado, con una fluidez de movimientos bastante pobre para alguien que había llegado a ser, de facto, el Tercer Oficial de un Escuadrón, con la marcha de Nalya y de Chrno.

– Sabes que te voy a dar una paliza… – rió, cuando llegamos al patio.

– Sabes que no te voy a dejar tan fácilmente – repliqué, poniéndome en guardia. – ¿El primero que toque el suelo con la espalda?

– Como siempre – confirmó.

Esperé a que el iniciara los lances. Era consciente de que, en mi condición, jugar al contraataque era más productivo, aunque también más peligroso. Pude responder a los primeros envites con mayor o menor habilidad. Sabía que, simplemente, me estaba poniendo a prueba, pero eso me permitió llevar la iniciativa en un par de ocasiones y comprobar sensaciones. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el esperado y mi espalda fue la primera que cayó.

Tuve que soportar las puyas de mi amigo en los varios asaltos e intentos de revancha que se sucedieron a continuación, todos con un desenlace similar. De todas formas, cada vez me veía un poco más entonado, lejos de mi nivel habitual, sí, pero ofreciendo una resistencia mayor a cada intento. Y, finalmente, conseguí salvar mi orgullo dándole la vuelta a la situación con una rápida llave de piernas que lo cogió por sorpresa cuando ya cantaba la enésima victoria.

– Serás sucio…

– Sucio no – le corregí entre risas. – Soy el Gran Guerrero de las Sombras.

–Da igual – se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, carcajeándose también con gesto divertido. – No-sé-cuántos a uno, Gran Guerrero. En fin… Voy a tener que ducharme otra vez – se quejó. – A cambio te llevas tú todas las copias y me ahorras un mensajero.

Con un buen fajo de papeles en una caja, y después de haberme duchado y cambiado en la habitación que Jules solía tenerme preparada para cuando iba de visita a la mansión, regresé a la Academia, bastante cansado físicamente, pero contento de haberle metido mano al fin a aquel asunto del entrenamiento. Dejé caer pesadamente la caja junto a la mesa y a mí mismo sobre una de las butacas.

– Mañana me voy a cagar de las agujetas… – protesté.

Sin darme casi cuenta, allí recostado en una posición poco digna y educada, el sopor me fue invadiendo y fui paulatinamente dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Por un momento, no sabría decir cuánto, fue todo paz y tranquilidad, lejos de todo y de todos. Y, sobre todo, lejos de la perspectiva que prometía el nuevo proyecto de Eliaz.

De hecho, cuando la voz de Rina me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad tenía la impresión de que sólo habían pasado unos pocos segundos cuando el reloj, dispuesto a llevarme la contraria, advertía de que había pasado una hora dormitando.

– ¿Sí? – me desperecé, tratando de conjurar el sentimiento de culpabilidad y devolver mi conciencia a la realidad.

– Kagemusha Kara, señor Director.

– ¡Ah! – me levanté de un salto. – Bien, bien… Dame un segundo…

Fui al aseo contiguo, me lavé la cara para espabilarme y me tomé unos segundos para centrarme. Luego salí al recibidor y acogí a la pequeña alumna con total normalidad, agradeciéndole a mi secretaria el aviso y aprovechando, de paso, para ir preparando la sincronización de cara a una nueva visita a los dominios de Balmung.

– Ya creí que te habrías enfadado conmigo… – bromeé.

– ¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué?

– No, nada… Deja – repuse, viendo que no había entendido el chiste. – ¿Qué tal estás?

– Bien – sonrió tímidamente.

– Me alegro – le devolví el gesto. – Tenía miedo de que lo del otro día… Ya sabes, – puntualicé – lo de la realidad paralela y todo el rollo… Tenía miedo de que te hubieras asustado, o algo…

Su expresión ambigua dejaba clara cuál era la respuesta, así que no era necesario seguir indagando sobre ella. Más bien, era mejor dejarlo correr ligeramente y no insistir mucho en el tema, no fuera a echar sal en una posible herida. Simplemente se lo propondría de nuevo y, si no quería, no quería. Sonreí de nuevo y me senté frente a ella.

– De todas formas… Me gustaría llevarte otra vez allí – confesé. – Si quieres, claro. Esta vez sin velos ni gaitas. Hay alguien al que quiero que conozcas.

– ¿A quién?

– A mí – contesté. – Verás… Estos días, meses más bien, que te he estado observando… Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que has sufrido mucho –la miré con franqueza. – Y créeme, me siento culpable y responsable por no haber ido antes en tu busca… pero ahora que estoy aquí quiero ponerle remedio a eso.

Aquel tema, el del sentimiento de culpa que me invadía a veces al pensar en lo que debía haber pasado Kara, y el propio sufrimiento que ella había padecido, en vida mortal y en el Rukongai, era algo que había desterrado sistemáticamente de nuestras conversaciones, que había dejado aparcado a la espera del momento oportuno para retomarlo y enfrentarlo. Tanto por su bien como por el mío. Ahora había llegado el momento de ir levantando poco a poco aquel velo e ir dejando que los pensamientos, los sentimientos, las palabras… fluyesen.

Y vaya si fluían. Allí, frente a las habituales dos tazas de té, se dieron cita el miedo, la vergüenza, el nerviosismo, la prudencia mal encauzada, el paternalismo… No sé exactamente qué era lo que ocurría, pero era como si una fuerza misteriosa me obligara a hablar y hablar y seguir hablando, a veces sin saber exactamente qué estaba diciendo o cómo entendería aquello la niña – porque, a pesar de ser una guerrera temible, Kara, en muchos aspectos, era aún una niña – que tenía delante.

Pero me di cuenta y conseguí contener mi ataque de vana verborrea y pararme unos segundos, los suficientes para evaluar el gesto de mi pupila y entender que estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquel trance de nuevo, que quería que la ayudase. La miré con cariño, extendí mis dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba y me incliné hacia ella para que las agarrara, cosa que hizo tras pensárselo una o dos veces más. Cerré los ojos y le rogué en un susurro que estuviera tranquila.

Brillaba el sol, e incluso hacía calor, cuando llegamos al monasterio. En la puerta, Balmung esperaba ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha del hábito. Con un gesto, le ordené que se descubriera para no inquietar a nuestra invitada, a lo que él, con un renuente bufido, accedió.

– No te preocupes por él –bromeé. – Cuando quiere puede ser muy amable y muy simpático. Es Balmung… – busqué las palabras a la vez que repasaba el programa de las asignaturas de Almas que se daban en primero. ¿Habían hablado ya de los espíritus de las Zampakutou? – Él vive aquí.

– Algo así – corroboró el monje en tono seco y quejicoso antes de empujar la puerta y pasar delante mientas repetía mis palabras con sarcasmo y malhumor en un volumen relativamente bajo. – Pasad.

Nos guió a partir de entonces por los claustros y los corredores del edificio, pero no con la celeridad que él hubiera querido. En parte por el puro placer de hacer rabiar a Balmung, pero, sobre todo, tratando de hacer que Kara se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, caminaba lentamente mientras le iba explicando a mi huésped cada detalle que creía relevante acerca de lo que íbamos viendo. Al final, llegamos al destino pretendido por el hombre de rubias y aluengas barbas, hecho que no dudó en anunciar con un estruendoso y forzado carraspeo.

– Veo que me has hecho caso – le felicité.

La sala oscura y lúgubre que me había mostrado días antes, mientas Kara aún no había descubierto el engaño al que la había sometido, estaba ahora llena de luz y de frescura. Parecía como si, por arte de magia, lo que antes era una fría y angustiosa mazmorra subterránea, ahora se hubiese convertido en los lujosos aposentos de un príncipe, en lo alto de una torre.

Pero en el fondo todo seguía igual que antes. La habitación seguía siendo tan pequeña como la vez anterior y tampoco había aparecido ninguna nueva decoración que acompañase a los cuadros, aún cubiertos por aquellas telas negras. Sólo era un cambio en la percepción, en el ambiente. Me acerqué al primero de los lienzos que había después de la puerta, siguiendo el sentido del reloj, y lo destapé.

– ¿Qué ves aquí? – pregunté directamente. – O, mejor… – levanté la mono derecha antes de que respondiera y miré a Balmung. – Sí, va a ser mejor que te explique primero lo que vamos a hacer. Había un… poeta – comencé, moviendo la cabeza en gesto valorativo – que leí cuando viví en el mudo mortal que decía algo así como que "el dolor es un largo viaje del que uno nunca vuelve como salió" – recité. – Y tú podrías decir: "Sí, vale, bueno, eso es poesía" – concedí, ante una sonrisa irónica del monje que señalaba que aquella había sido precisamente mi experiencia en mi sombría vida al otro lado de la muerte. – Pero es verdad. Ahora quiero que hagas ese viaje conmigo – expliqué – para que veas cómo, por muy jodimos que estemos, por muy… sin salida que nos veamos, por muchas cosas malas que hayamos hecho o que nos hayan pasado… podemos levantar la cabeza, levantarnos nosotros y construir un edificio tan grande como este – abrí los brazos para dar una sensación de amplitud que se refería a todo el monasterio y volví a cerrarlos, formando una pinza con el índice y el pulgar de mi diestra para señalar pequeñez – con unos escombros tan diminutos como esto… ¿Te atreves? – terminé. – ¿Me harías ese favor?

Otra vez tenía la sensación de que había hablado de más, pero esta vez de algún modo sabía que había sido para bien. Las palabras se habían presentado en mi mente con total claridad y lucidez, como si alguien me estuviera susurrando al oído qué debía decir. Y parecía dar resultado. Parecían haber calado hondo en la joven. Chas hasta podía escuchar el de la maquinaria de su mente dándole vueltas a lo que, por una inspiración especial, le había contado.

– Sí, Rido-sensei – asintió al fin.

– Bien – sonreí satisfecho. Vamos a ir poco a poco, pasito a pasito, para que puedas ir a tu ritmo, asimilando lo que puedas – propuse. – Hoy una cosa, mañana o pasado o para el otro otra… y así – establecí. – Hoy vamos con esto – señalé al cuadro, para volver su atención de nuevo sobre él. – ¿Qué ves?

– Un… Un bosque… – contestó con timidez, como si la obviedad de la respuesta le hiciera temer equivocarse.

– ¡Dilo con energía, mujer! – la animé. – ¡Un bosque! ¿Te suena de algo?

– Pues… – dudó.

– Da igual – me encogí de hombros. – Han pasado cincuenta años… Fíjate, este bosque está ahí atr… Bueno, si estuviéramos en la Academia estaría ahí atrás – me corregí. – Un poco más allá del Campo de Kidou 7C. Esto se abría, ¿no? – le pregunté a Balmung, que respondió afirmativamente con un asentimiento mudo. – Bien… pues… Detrás de ti.

Tiré del cuadro como si de una puerta se tratara y, enseguida, apareció ante nuestros ojos un portal completamente negro que hacía las veces de umbral que debíamos atravesar. Kara lo miraba con susto, y no era para menos. Yo mismo, en las pocas ocasiones en las que había utilizado aquel método para acceder a mis recuerdos, me lo había pensado dos veces. Pero mostrar indecisión en aquel momento sería un tremendo error, por lo que me tragué mis dudas, le tendí la mano, le sonreí y, los dos juntos, cruzamos aquella suerte de vórtice.

Aparecimos no en el bosque, como podría esperarse, sino que Balmung, con bastante buen criterio, había decidido enviarnos un poco más atrás en mi memoria. Estábamos en la Academia, y por allí correteaban incansables los estudiantes, imbuidos de las prisas que les infundía la rutina. Probablemente, habíamos aterrizado en un cambio de clase. Pero no en el presente, sino cinco décadas atrás…

– Tranquila – le dije a Kara. –No pueden vernos ni oírnos ni… Ah, mira – me corté, al reconocer a un grupo más que familiar. – Ahí…

– _¡Oh, venga! ¡No seas palurda! – me quejé. – ¡Acompáñame al Cuartel!_

– _¡Deja de dar el coñazo! – protestó Nalya. – Además, ¿para qué iba ir? Si total aún no he pensado en qué..._

– _¡¿Cómo que no?! – la interrumpí, riéndome. – ¡Mañana es el examen! Tendría que haberlo decidido ya hace meses… Pero… Bueno, tampoco es que tengas mucho que pensar – me encogí de hombros. – Tú seguro que te vienes a la Novena, que no puedes vivir sin mi… ¡erda! – me quejé a gritos transformando el pronombre en un juramento por culpa del capón con que acababa de agraciarme mi amiga. – ¡Eso duele!_

– _Tampoco podría vivir sin eso… – arguyó lacónica._

– _Pues el Pollo y yo vamos a entrar en la Décima, que dicen que allí hay unos cachondos que… – intervino Gaby, salivando, para no perder la costumbre._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – protestó el aludido. – ¡Y no me llames pollo!_

– _Tú vas donde vaya yo, – estableció satisfecha y en tono sensual la de los mechones plateados – pollito._

– _En fin… – trató de abstraerse mi compañero. – ¿Y tú, Krunchi?_

– _Pues no sé… – dudó ella. – A la Décima con vosotros… o a la Decimotercera…_

Kara se sobresaltó un poco al oír hablar del que, en cierto modo, era su escuadrón y entrecerró los ojos sobre mi vieja amiga, como centrándose en ella y tratando de reconocerla. Pero, con mucha seguridad, le ería imposible identificarla. Mi amiga la de la trenza no pasaba mucho por la Academia y sería raro que la alumna la hubiese visto en otro sitio, como el Cuartel que regía Ela.

– Kagasawa Krunzik – resolví su dilema. – Quinta Oficial de la Décima División… aunque es la Oficial al mando porque… Bueno, es una larga historia – corté. – La de los colmillos y los mechones es Gaby Wolf, que fue Tercera Oficial también de la Décima… ¡Ah! – recordé. – Es la tía de Ludwig Wolf, de tu clase, y la hija del profesor Wolf, que coordina el grupo de prácticas. No sé si estabas aquel día que hubo un problema con Akio y Ayame en el patio… pero, si estabas, seguro que la viste. Al profesor Db y a mí ya nos conoces, que aunque hayan pasado cincuenta años seguimos igual de jóvenes – sonreí. – Yo más que él… Por cierto, nada de llamarle "Pollo" si quieres aprobar Kidou algún día – bromeé. – Eso nos queda a los amigos. Y… Bueno, – tragué saliva – la otra chica es Uchiha Nalya… Tercera Oficial de la Novena División, o… bueno, era – corregí con tono sombría. – Es la madre de Kyo.

Mejor hubiera sido, quizás, no haber hecho aquella presentación. No aportaba nada nuevo tampoco, y el mero hecho de recordar a Nalya me había producido una cierta sensación de ansiedad que trataba de contener. Y haber escuchado mencionar a mi hijo adoptivo hizo que todas las alarmas de Kara también saltaran, devolviéndola al incidente con Omar. Su involuntaria víctima aún seguía en coma y eso ya suponía un castigo suficiente para su pobre psicología sin necesidad de recordárselo más veces.

– ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí? – pregunté, buscando apartarla de sus paranoias. – Fíjate. Todos teníamos sueños, proyectos, ilusiones… Es normal – me encogí de hombros. – Seguro que tú también los tienes, o los tendrás, ya verás. La cosa es que… ¡Balmung!

A mi llamada, todo el escenario comenzó a girar de nuevo y aparecimos, esta vez sí, en el bosque que había quedad plasmado en el lienzo. Era un momento tranquilo, afortunadamente, ya que aún quería explicarle algunas cosas más a Kara, para que no la cogiera todo por sorpresa.

– Seguro que recuerdas de tus apuntes cuando os expliqué cómo dividíamos la historia en varios períodos y os puse una fecha: 4301 – dije. – Un examen que salió mal… Bien… pues… Hoy es ese examen.

_A pesar de las reticencias de la cornuda seguimos avanzando entre aquel ejército de vacíos que, pese a todo, no nos plantearon excesivos problemas. Quizás habían sido más complicados en ese aspecto los exámenes finales de algunas asignaturas como Cuerpo a Cuerpo, pero aquello era sólo el primer plato, no debíamos confiarnos en exceso._

_Fue entonces cuando cambió todo, cuando se produjo el acontecimiento que marcaría para siempre nuestras vidas. De un lugar cercano, apenas unas decenas de metros al otro lado de una masa más o menos densa de árboles comenzamos a notar una energía, indudablemente de un estudiante, que estaba totalmente descontrolada y que podía poner en peligro la vida del emisor de seguir aumentando a aquella velocidad._

_No fuimos los únicos. Aquellas bestias ávidas de reiatsu, los hollows, también comenzaron a abandonar la zona donde nos encontrábamos nosotros para dirigirse a la inestable fuente de aquella energía. Dejando de lado el objetivo que nos traíamos entre manos y preocupado por si el compañero en peligro era realmente Db, el miembro que faltaba en el grupo… mi amigo, me lancé sin dudarlo a la caza de aquellos monstruos._

– _¡Nalya! ¡Cúbreme! _

– _Rido, ¿qué coño vas a…? _

_Con una mirada dejé bien claro que aquel no era el momento de protestar. Algo serio, demasiado importante, estaba pasando y no había lugar para discutir sobre la oportunidad de echar una mano a un compañero que se encontraba en dificultades. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para que aquella simple mirada bastara._

– _¡Oh! ¡Está bien! – exclamó cargada de resignación. – ¡Aiolos! ¡Aparta!_

_Resignada a aceptar la enésima aventura con tintes de heroicidad de Akano Rido, Nalya se preparó para "obedecerme". Poniendo en práctica su mayor habilidad, el control del reiatsu, Nalya comenzó a acumular más y más energía en sus cuernos dispuesta a exterminar todo lo que se pusiese en su camino cuando la liberase._

– _¡Apártate! – le grité a Aiolos._

– _Ahora, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado mientras se ponía a cubierto._

_En cuanto se quitó del camino, mi amiga envió toda la energía a sus manos y, como si de un cañón se tratase, disparó una monumental bala azul que fue aniquilando todos los vacíos que se encontró en su camino frenético a través del bosque._

_Sin dilación, me situé en la estela de la bola y corrí sin escatimar en fuerzas hacia aquella fuente de energía que parecía a punto de estallar. Cuando la técnica de Nalya se desvaneció, divisé un pequeño claro en el que un académico, que afortunadamente no era Db, se debatía por controlar lo que parecía una espada liberada y fuera de control._

_No era alguien con el que tuviera mucho contacto. Ni siquiera me resultó fácil recordar su nombre, Yonas, en un primer momento. Era el típico que siempre pasaba desapercibido, que no llamaba la atención: callado, tímido… Pero todo eso daba igual ahora. Estaba en problemas, su espada temblaba y brillaba mientras emitía más y más energía. Era un blanco fácil para los hollows, una presa jugosa, y podía costarle la vida. ¿Qué hacía allí parado?_

– _¡Yonas! – le llamé._

_Me miró entonces asustado. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Era como si tratase de decirme algo, pero sólo acertaba a balbucear sílabas inconexas que se perdían en el ambiente antes de que llegasen a formar frases con algún sentido._

– _Hadou 42 – escuché una voz siseante entre los árboles. – Silver Sword Leaves._

_Definitivamente, aquello no era normal. Alguien acababa de pronunciar la invocación de un Kidou de nivel medio desde lo oculto, como un cobarde que no quería dar la cara. Instintivamente, me lancé hacia Yonas y tomé entre mis manos la empuñadura de su arma para tratar de ayudarle a "domarla" y apartarnos del efecto de aquel arte demoníaca que no tardaría en materializarse._

_Quizás fue un error, no lo sé, pero en aquel momento no se me ocurrió otra forma de reaccionar. Lo cierto es que, como por arte de magia, la hoja de la espada se resquebrajó y se convirtió en un centenar de cuchillas plateadas afiladas._

– _¡¿Qué está pasando?! – murmuré nervioso – ¡Ese no era el efecto del Kidou!_

– _¡Cuidado!_

_Aquella fue la primera y la última palabra que escuché de boca de mi involuntario compañero de desventura en aquel día. No pude reaccionar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, aquella masa informe de cuchillas ya me había traspasado todo el cuerpo. Una nueva arremetida por la espalda terminó por derrotarme._

_Sin fuerzas, vomitando sangre, con la vista borrosa y la piel teñida de carmesí, caí rendido de rodillas con la mirada fija al frente. No podía mover un músculo más. Perdí en cierto modo la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sí, oía a Yonas gritar nervioso y desesperado. Sí, escuché el grito desesperado de Nalya. Pero todo estaba demasiado lejos. Todo pertenecía ya como a otro mundo…_

_Todo menos aquellos ojos blancuzcos, aquella mirada vacía pero cargada de odio y placer que alguien, posiblemente mi verdugo, me dirigía desde detrás de la maleza que ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo. No, nunca olvidaría aquella mirada._

_Como proyectadas sobre aquellas blancas pantallas, vi romperse todos mis sueños. No saldría de aquella y lo sabía. Ya no sería nunca más shinigami. Ya no vestiría el ansiado uniforme negro. Ya no podría limpiar nunca el nombre de mi abuelo, el legendario Capitán Akano Kumaru._

_Todo se desvanecía poco a poco. Con el paso de los segundos, todo se iba haciendo más irreal, más lejano. Casi no me di cuenta cuando, llorando a lágrima viva, Nalya me cogió entre sus brazos y trató de taponar mis heridas mientras no llegaba un equipo médico. Pero vi su cara, vi sus ojos llorosos y me alegré de tener alguien como ella siempre al lado, en las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas._

_No quería verla así. Quería verla sonreír o enfurruñarse, pero no podía soportar verla llorar, ni aunque fuera por mí. No podía soportarlo pero en aquella situación parecía inevitable. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, sobreponiéndome a todo lo que estaba pasando, quise tranquilizarla._

– _Hey… No estoy tan mal, ¿no? – tosí._

– _No digas eso – me contestó. – Te pondrás bien. ¡Ya lo verás!  
_

_Entre aquellos tosidos, entre aquella sangre que no dejaba de brotar, sólo una cosa parecía ya tener algo de realidad: aquellos ojos blanquecinos que me observaban morbosos desde su escondite, contemplando con placer cómo me debatía por vivir, por poder levantarme y seguir luchando. Aquellos malditos ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia._

Kara se había quedado blanca del todo al verme morir. Claro, para alguien que no me conociera o que no estuviera al tanto de mi historia, era algo demasiado gráfico ver aquello de sopetón sin más preámbulo que el que le había dado poco antes de que la avalancha de mi memoria la barriese. Sin pudor alguno, Balmung había reproducido las últimas imágenes de mi vida anterior, en el hospital, con Nalya y, después, ante la mirada sorprendida, asqueada, desencajada de mi discípula todo se fundió en negro.

– Gracias, viejo – le dije mientras la sala pentagonal volvía a tomar forma. – Pero no quería parar aquí hoy…

– ¿Ah, no?

– Luego nos llevas al almacén ordené.

– El almacén… Vale – asintió.

– Pero espera un momento. Kara – me giré hacia ella. – Sé que lo que has visto es muy fuerte, pero… tú no te preocupes por ello, que no pasó nada. Sólo perdí un poco el tiempo – sonreí, quitándole importancia a lo que había visto. – Lo importante es que entiendas por qué te cuento esto. ¿Lo entiendes?

– S… No, Rido- sensei.

– Y dale con el sensei – me quejé una vez más, para seguir restándole gravedad a la situación, aunque ya me había dado por vencido con lo del tratamiento. – Voy a parecer Miyagi… En fin – me reconduje. – Entonces no… Bueno – carraspeé, aclarándome la garganta. – Como te dije antes, teníamos sueños, proyectos, ilusiones… Yo – incidí – tenía proyectos, sueños e ilusiones… y mira como acabaron. Esto es lo primero que hoy quería enseñarte. Nuestros proyectos, nuestros sueños, nuestras ilusiones… nuestra vocación… son efímeros – filosofé. – La vida del hombre es un soplo; nuestros años, una sombra que pasa – recité. – Y, sin embargo, hay más – sonreí. – Mucho más. Hay algo que va más allá de la mayor catástrofe que te puedas imaginar, más allá de la muerte: tus ganas de vivir, el regalo que Otro, Dios, los Dioses, los kamis, el destino, el Rey, Rita la Cantaora o como le quieras llamar… tiene para ti – le señalé. – Mira.

_Llovía en la ciudad. Era una de esas grises tardes de Octubre en las que el tiempo hace que el estado anímico decaiga, aunque el mío no podía estar más bajo. Acababa de volver a escapar, por enésima vez y nada indicaba que aquella nueva aventura fuera a acabar bien. Todo lo contrario: los mismos presagios de siempre._

"_Tonto, tonto, tonto. Seré gilipollas. Otra vez aquí, tirado en la calle, sin nada que hacer y sin nada que esperar. Si al menos tuviera algo para protegerme de la lluvia..." – pensé mientras caminaba en busca de un lugar donde guarecerme._

_Entonces mis ojos descubrieron que la puerta de un viejo garaje estaba abierta. Aquel enorme edificio de hormigón parecía abandonado y no creí que fuera a tener mayor problema para entrar. Era el sitio perfecto. Por los carteles de la puerta, anteriormente debía haber sido un taller mecánico que quebró. El edificio habría sido, seguramente, un dormitorio para gente sin hogar que, como yo, no aceptaban la caridad de las casas de acogida._

_Atravesé el umbral de aquella puerta y esquivando las innumerables goteras alcancé la oficina, o al menos lo que se suponía que un día había sido la oficina, de aquel lugar. Había allí un sofá, devorado por las ratas, con los muelles fuera y la tela desgarrada, pero, a fin de cuentas, un sofá. Me tumbé en el sofá y traté de dormir... pero no lo conseguí. Otra vez los innumerables fantasmas, otra vez el miedo al qué pasará, otra vez esa sed inapagable de... No, no podía pensar en ello. No debía pensar en ello._

_Había recorrido un largo camino para olvidarme de aquello. No podía volver. "Tranquilo, tío, tranquilo. Estarás bien. Estarás bien", me repetía una y otra vez. ¿Estar bien? ¿Qué era eso? Cualquier cosa diferente de como estaba ahora. Total, ya nada podía ir a peor._

_¿Pero como cambiar? No tenía las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Lo había intentado de todas las maneras. Nunca agradeceré lo suficiente a aquella gente lo mucho que luchó por mí a pesar de lo mal que los traté. ¿Qué salida me quedaba? Ninguna. ¿O acaso...?_

_No, aquello era de cobardes. ¿Pero no era yo un cobarde que no sabía luchar siquiera por intentar ser feliz? ¿Merecía yo seguir viviendo entonces? Ya había renunciado a la vida en más de una ocasión pero... No, no sería capaz. ¿O sí?_

– _Es cierto, sólo me queda esa salida – dije en alto._

_¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo? Un momento, ¿valor? No, el valor se demuestra luchando. Yo me había rendido. Pero... ¿osaría hacer algo así? Caer tan bajo como huir... ¡Qué preguntas! ¡Llevaba toda mi vida huyendo!_

_Uno de los cristales de la ventana de la oficina estaba roto. Mis ojos lo descubrieron y, mecánicamente, como un autómata, cogí un trozo, el más grande. Había huido toda mi vida, ¿por qué no huía de una vez para siempre? Así no sufriría más, todo se acabaría... _

– _Hazlo, joder. ¡Hazlo! ¿Por qué no te atreves? – me abronqué en alto. – Quítate de en medio. Deja en paz a los que te rodean y muérete de una vez. ¿No tienes huevos? Demuestra agallas por una miserable vez en tu vida._

_Poco a poco, el cristal fue abriendo un surco en mi muñeca y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Fue doloroso, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Fue lento, pero no tenía prisa. Fue cobarde, pero siempre había sido un cobarde._

_Nada de lo que había supuesto que existía después de la muerte era comparable a lo que vi cuando desperté. Vi claramente mi cuerpo, el cuerpo de un cobarde que había sido despreciado por todos, tendido en el sofá, delante de mí. Y, atado a él mediante una cadena, me encontraba yo. ¿Qué era? ¿Era un fantasma? La herida de la muñeca aún manaba sangre, pero en mucha menor cantidad. Unos minutos más tarde, la cadena se rompió coincidiendo con la última gota que mi corazón fue capaz de bombear._

_Estaba muerto. Pero aquella muerte no era como la que salía en las películas. No había una escalera luminosa al otro lado ni un oscuro pasadizo a la perdición. No había una gran verja dorada con un San Pedro custodiándola. Las llamas del infierno tampoco se veían por ninguna parte. Simplemente estaba allí, donde mi cuerpo reposaba. Viéndolo dormir el sueño eterno._

_Así que en eso consistía la muerte. En liberarte de tu cuerpo, pero no de tu dolor. Aquel maldito dolor que había vivido durante toda mi vida seguía ahí. Se había intensificado. ¿Era justo? Quizás sí. ¿Merecía yo algo mejor que seguir sufriendo? Al final, la salida me había conducido a un callejón sin salida. Ahora sí que ya no había marcha atrás._

_Ni siquiera la muerte calmó mi sufrimiento. Es curioso, pero esa tan repetida frase de descanse en paz, me vino a la mente un par de veces, y siempre acababa llorando. Mis sufrimientos se agravaron sin explicación. Ahora me sentía más débil que antes, más necesitado... peor._

– _¡Oye, tú!_

_Una mujer de pelo rojo con... ¿cuernos? estaba detrás de mí. ¿Podía verme? ¿Era alguna clase de médium o algo? Además iba vestida de forma rara, como los orientales, con un traje negro sobre algo blanco y portaba una espada, una katana._

– _Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? – me gritó, como si estuviera fuera de sus casillas. – ¡¡¡¡Te vi morir!!!!_

_Como aterrorizada por algo, salió rápidamente de la habitación. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué podía verme? ¿Acaso no había muerto? Y si no había muerto... ¿por qué me veía como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo?_

_No, si de algo estaba seguro en aquel momento es que yo había muerto. Me había atrevido a renunciar a la vida y no podía haber salido mal. Sin embargo, yo no tenía heridas ¿había sido un sueño entonces? ¿Era eso? ¿Estaba soñando?_

_No, sentía el dolor recorriendo todos y cada uno de las células de mi cuerpo. Aquello era totalmente real. Pero, ¿qué era ella? ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Acaso los fantasmas existen de verdad entonces? ¿Era aquello la otra vida? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_La extraña mujer volvió entrar. Parecía más calmada, una calma tensa. Sus ojos irritados y las manchas en su traje hacían ver que acababa de llorar. ¿Qué había provocado en ella aquella reacción? ¿Había sido yo? ¿No era irónico que alguien llorara por mi muerte? ¿Seguiría causando dolor?_

– _¿Yo?_

– _¿Ves a alguien más? ¡Claro que tú! Ven aquí._

_Mientras me dirigía a ella desenvainó su espada. El terror se reflejó en mi rostro. No podía ser nada bueno aquello. ¿Iría al infierno? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Miedo, miedo, miedo. Eso era lo que decía cada uno de mis gestos, de mis miradas, de mis pensamientos. Miedo._

– _¿Qu... Quien... e... eres?_

– _Soy un shinigami – respondió y, ante el pánico que mostraron mis ojos me dedicó una leve sonrisa y me dijo – Tranquilo, irás a un lugar mejor. No te va a doler._

_Dicho esto acercó su espada a mi cabeza y me tocó con la base de la empuñadura. Calor y paz inundaban mi alma como no lo había sentido desde que aquella maldita cadena se había cortado, una cadena que me ataba a un cuerpo que no quería y a una vida que odiaba. Por eso la corté de raíz. Un hombre solo es un hombre desahuciado y para mí ya no podía existir una enésima oportunidad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar._

– Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué. ¿Por qué yo y no otro había tenido esta segunda oportunidad de… "cumplir mis sueños"? ¿De vivir? – seguí hablando mientras la imagen volvía a difuminarse. – Yo ya había renunciado a todo. Ya tenía bastante claro que había fracasado… ¡Me había suicidado! – enfaticé. – Y aún así. Aún así – repetí con tono un poco más solemne. – ¿Qué hice yo de bueno para "volver"? ¿Sabes cuál es la respuesta?

La miré fijamente y supe que no debía esperar ninguna contestación. Kara estaba totalmente abrumada, completamente superada, y, aún así, parecía totalmente sumergida en mi relato, como si necesitase imperiosamente conocer la solución a la pregunta que acababa de plantearle. Se podía leer esa cierta ansiedad, no exenta de incomprensión y de temor, quizás, a una revelación que no pudiese soportar, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en la tensión que recorría su rostro y sus manos…

– Nada – sentencié al fin, casi en un susurro, con una sonrisa y una voz como si fuera el mismísimo Arquímedes en su bañera. – No había hecho nada – silabeé. – Estar hoy aquí contigo es un auténtio regalo. Mi vida es un regalo. Tu vida – puse mi índice sobre su frente –es un regalo. ¡Y eso es maravilloso! – exclamé. – Porque no dependerá ya de lo que hagas bien o mal o regular ni de lo que dejes de hacer. Tu vida es un don totalmente gratis – insistí. – Y sólo cuando te des cuenta de eso, cuando te des cuenta de que no mereces nada, de que en el fondo eres débil y que aún así vales una vida… Entonces – terminé. – Entonces serás fuerte y todos tus proyectos, tus sueños, tus ilusiones… tendrán sentido. Porque entonces podrás pensarlo todo en su justo término.

¿De dónde habían salido aquellas palabras? Más tarde, horas más tarde, aquella noche, cuando repasaba todo aquello en la renovada soledad de mi apartamento aún buscaba la fuente que me había llevado a hablar así. Aún me acordaba de todas y de cada una de las frases que había pronunciado y era incapaz de no darles mil y una vueltas, de no paladearlas, rumiarlas, saborearlas de nuevo…

Movido por un súbito fogonazo de mi interior, convoqué una mariposa infernal y la envié lejos, hacia el Norte, hacia las Montañas del Aullido. No sabía por qué. Nunca había sido especialmente religioso y lo que me había tratado de transmitir Uxío mientras me había tutelado siempre había caído en saco roto. O parecía que no. Ahora necesitaba hablar con él. Y eso me provocaba también una cierta angustia… pero lo que había descubierto, o redescubierto, era también una fuente maravillosa de paz.

– Unas vidrieras preciosas… – sonó la profunda voz de Balmung a mi espalda, rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Qué? – me di la vuelta.

– Ah, claro – sonrió con autosuficiencia y desdén. – Tú siempre pensaste que esto iba de Kara…


	33. Los Gozos y las Sombras II Bastón

– Pues sí que son bonitas las vidrieras, sí – otorgué al entusiasmado espíritu de mi espada. – Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué me has traído aquí y no nos has llevado a la sala de los cuadros.

– Sólo quería que lo vieras con tus propios ojos – contestó. – Pero si vas a pasar de todo… Hazlo, si quieres – se encogió de hombros. – Tú verás…

Había algo en aquel "Tú verás" que recordaba a las madres cuando pronunciaban esas mismas palabras. "Tú verás lo que haces". "Ya caerás". "Luego no vengas llorando". Si en el fondo todo venía a significar más o menos lo mismo. Y sabía bien qué era lo que pretendía Balmung y cuánta razón tenía. Lo que pasaba es que prefería guardarme aquella conversación para un momento más privado. No delante de Kara.

– Vamos, anda…

Siguiente sesión, siguiente cuadro, siguiente prueba… Todavía no había acabado de asimilar el tremendo giro que había dado toda la situación después de aquella relectura de mi muerte, de mis dos muertes, pero tenía que seguir adelante, porque así me había comprometido con Kara. Y saber cuál iba a ser el pretexto o el punto de partida no era precisamente consolador.

– _¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó aquel hombre._

_Mi nombre, el nombre de un perdedor. No. Era alguien nuevo. Alguien sin identidad. No iba a vivir con ellos. ¿Para qué decirle nada?_

– _Yo... – dudé – Yo no tengo un nombre que merezca ser recordado._

– _¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo tiene un nombre, y todo el mundo merece ser recordado._

– _Pues yo no._

– _Si vamos a ser amigos..._

"_Amigos"... Alguien como yo no podría tener amigos. ¿Para qué? ¿Para causarles sufrimiento? ¿Para dejarlos tirados a la primera de cambio? No. Yo no podía tener amigos. Era imposible. Si vivía lejos de cualquier sentimiento tendría la oportunidad de no volver a sufrir, ni a hacer sufrir._

– _¿Amigos? – le interrumpí. – Lo único que conseguirías es que te hiciera daño. Es mejor para todos que me quede aquí, solo._

– _No digas tonterías. En fin, si no me quieres decir nada, te llamaré Rido. Tienes cara de llamarte así._

– _No me escuchas, ¿verdad?_

– _No – me dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

– Es increíble como una sola persona puede cambiar del todo la forma de pensar de otro – comenté nostálgico. – A mí, Yonas me devolvió la sonrisa, me sacó de las sombras en las que me había encerrado y… me creí mejor: Seguro que tú has sentido algo parecido con tus amigos – sugerí. – Es decir… Aunque no te lo creas, tú y yo somos muy parecidos. Cuando llegué aquí, al Rukongai, tenía miedo de todo, de la gente, de los animales… de mí.

Ella escuchaba con atención todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Voluntaria o involuntariamente permanecía en silencio, sentada a mi lado, mientras observaba el paisaje que se divisaba desde lo alto de la colina que dominaba el Distrito 57 Oeste y asistía a mi narración.

– Me creía una mierda. Para mí, vivir era una maldición, por eso me había suicidado – continué, echándome hacia atrás hasta quedar acostado sobre la hierba. – ¿Qué cojones pintaba yo aquí? Pues eso… nada. Lo único que iba a hacer era molestar, así que… me aislé. O lo intenté – rechisté. – Pero él no me lo puso fácil. No sé qué fue, si el sentimiento de culpa, la casualidad… qué. Pero lo cierto es que me encontró. – Y salí del abismo… – murmuré, dejando que una primera lágrima se adueñara de mis párpados. – Y me apoyé en él… y no sé qué pasó luego. Yonas se marchó – relaté. – No le dijo nada a nadie. Una noche, sin más, cogió sus cosas y se fue…

– Rido-sensei… – habló ella un rato después, rompiendo por primera vez su mutismo y el silencio que se había producido después de la explicación de la marcha de mi hermano. – Estás llorando.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté, limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas. – Ah, sí… Lo siento… No te preocupes.

¿Habían pasado cuánto? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Treinta años? ¿Por qué cojones me había afectado tanto volver a revivir la marcha de Yonas? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ya lo tenía superado! Me había reencontrado con el recuerdo de Yonas varias veces. ¿Por qué seguía sufriendo? El dolor ya había quedado atrás, aparcado, anulado… ¿Por qué?

– _Es por tu bien – afirmó Balmung. – ¿Nalya? ¿Yonas? ¿Qué quieres? – se adelantó. – ¿Vivir de espejismos?_

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, tragué saliva y lágrimas y dejé mi mente en blanco durante un momento. Allí… Allí no pasaba el tiempo, no había prisa, no había por qué no tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse. Pero no quería mostrarle aquella imagen a Kara. Tenía que mostrarle que el dolor puede quedar atrás, que se puede superar, que hay vuelta atrás desde las sombras. En definitiva, que hay esperanza incluso para nosotros.

– Después de la marcha de Yonas volví a derrumbarme – continué al fin. – No era capaz de tenerme en pie. Él era mi bastón y yo era un cojo – dije metafóricamente. – Y aunque la gente del distrito me arropó y me cuidó… decidí hacerme un bastón nuevo. Uno que se llamaba "voy a buscar a Yonas" – confesé. – Me daba determinación, le daba un poco de sentido al sufrimiento… Al fin y al cabo, él me… llenaba, me hacía sentir vivo… ¿Para qué buscar cosas nuevas cuando ya se ha encontrado algo bueno? Y allí iba yo, – dibujé con mis palabras – apoyándome en un bastón nuevo y reluciente, nobilísimo: encontrar a mi hermano desaparecido – narré con gesto henchido y orgulloso, como si estuviera contando una gran proeza. – Me equivoqué. Otra vez. Era un bastón mucho más frágil que el anterior.

– _Quédate quieto dónde estás si no quieres que te muerda – contestó otro de los shinigamis auxiliares desde detrás. – Yo fui su tutor en su primer año de Academia, te puedo asegurar que si te entrometes acabarás algo peor que mal parado. Además, – dijo, levantando la vista para tratar de ver un poco más – sólo la entorpecerías. Parece que está tratando de proteger algo... o a alguien._

_Instintivamente, todos imitamos el gesto del profesor y tratamos de avistar aquello que estaba protegiendo. En efecto, parecía que se esforzaba por defender algo, un cuerpo que permanecía tirado a su espalda, inconsciente, como si hubiera sido herido por el hollow._

– _¡Es un plus! – exclamaron algunos académicos._

– _Rápido, avisad a la Cuarta División – ordenó uno de los profesores – Que envíen rápido un equipo de urgencia._

_El grupo encargado de comunicaciones siguió las instrucciones e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con el Sereitei para que fuese enviado un comando médico al lugar de las prácticas. Mientras, el combate seguía desarrollándose con toda la normalidad posible._

_Llegado un instante, la shinigami pareció cansarse de aquel combate y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos dando la impresión de que todo lo anterior había sido algún tipo de estrategia para agotar a su oponente y así vencerlo con más facilidad._

_  
En efecto, cuando el hollow estaba demasiado cansado para moverse se detuvo frente a él y demostró por qué había entrado a formar parte del Departamento de Kidou que dirigía el profesor Data. Estábamos demasiado lejos como para escuchar la invocación, pero sí pudimos ver claramente como de su mano salía una esfera carmesí directa a la máscara del hollow, que se hizo pedazos al contacto con el arte demoníaca._

_El grupo de apoyo sanitario no tardó en llegar. Entonces, con ellos, algunos académicos nos acercamos a echar una mano en lo poco que pudiéramos. Por un momento, deseé nunca haberlo hecho, de otro modo, probablemente, nunca lo hubiera descubierto._

_Allí estaba, casi desfigurado, pero aún reconocible por alguien que le conociese tan bien como yo. Era Yonas, luchando incansablemente por vivir. Aferré su mano como pude y me arrodillé junto a él. Se la apretaba con fuerza, como queriendo transmitirle mi propia vida para que mi hermano pudiera sobrevivir._

– _¡Apártate! – me gritó uno de los oficiales médicos visiblemente urgido por la gravedad de la situación._

_No quería moverme de allí, pero entre dos académicos de sexto año, me levantaron y me llevaron a un lugar a parte. Era extraño, nunca había tenido contacto con nadie en la Academia y, aún así, aquellos dos trataron de apoyarme, acompañarme, consolarme. ¡Era injusto! Sin embargo, yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, recordaba cada uno de los instantes vividos con él. Cada uno, como si acabasen de suceder._

– _¿Le conocías?_

– _¿Quién era?_

– _¿Era amigo tuyo?_

– _¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar de él como si estuviera...?!_

– _Ha muerto, no hay nada que hacer – se oyó la voz de los médicos a lo lejos._

– Es muy malo caminar con bastones frágiles… Se rompen, los pierdes… te pierdes – me tragué el llanto. – Perder a Yonas fue… como cuando te pegan un golpe aquí, en la boca del estómago, que no puedes respirar. Me hundía, muy rápido, de vuelta al abismo más profundo. Y no supe cómo reaccionar – confesé. – No me quería resignar a perderlo para siempre, así que me propuse algo más espiritual.

_Aquel momento, el del entierro de mi alma, el recuerdo de aquella sensación, fue la fuerza que me ayudó a levantarme, levantar mi cabeza y seguir adelante. No encontraría a Yonas, eso era algo que tenía claro y que me quemaba el alma provocándome un dolor que alcanzaba límites inimaginables. Era la única persona que me había hecho sentir vivo, aún después de estar muerto, pero aquella pretensión egoísta, la de hacerme shinigami sólo para adquirir poder y utilizarlo en mi propio beneficio, no guiaría más mis pasos. El maestro tenía razón. No me debía convertir en shinigami por una causa así. Sería engañarme a mí mismo. _

_Pero no renuncié a serlo. Me convertiría en shinigami para evitar que otros participaran del mismo tormento que yo. Para poder dar nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad a personas que, como yo, habían renunciado a alcanzarla. Eso es lo que haría. Ese momento de calor, de calma, de paz era lo que me movería, esa energía primigenia con la que dio comienzo mi nueva vida_.

– Decidí sonreírle al mundo y… llevar esa paz.

Dejé que el silencio se posara sobre nuestra conversación una vez más, aprovechando que habíamos recuperado un tono más amable y menos tétrico. Tenía la sensación de haber sido totalmente superado por el recuerdo de Yonas y, realmente, no sabía muy bien por dónde salir. Tomé aire de nuevo y busqué la serenidad y las palabras que debía transmitir. Pero se escapaban. El otro día se atropellaban y en aquel momento… Blanco. Vacío. Silencio.

– Mejor caminamos un rato – propuse, echando a andar por el Rukongai de mis memorias. – A ver si…

Mi ineptitud, la sensación de haberme metido en un berenjenal y haberme enredado en él, me había puesto a caminar en un círculo vicioso de tensión y bloqueo mental que necesitaba romper cuanto antes. Hasta ahora no había hecho más que plantear la cuestión desde el punto de vista negativo. Sí, había propuesto una solución positiva. Pero sabía bien que no era suficiente. Y, si seguía por esa línea, lo peor estaba aún por llegar. No. No. No podía ser. Tenía que cambiar el rumbo ya.

– Vas a tener que perdonarme – hablé, deshaciendo el nudo de mi garganta. – No esperaba reaccionar así. Como ves… Soy bastante débil para algunas cosas.

Pero tampoco seguí. Tampoco tenía nada claro aún… Y maldije mil veces el momento en que había sacado el tema sin darme cuenta de que podía ocurrir algo como aquello, que me quedaría sin palabras y que sería peor el remedio, un balbuceo inútil, que la enfermedad. El silencio debía darme las palabras.

Y tardó, pero me las dio. Misteriosamente, como en la ocasión anterior, llegaron a mi boca como fruto de… una clarividencia cuasi mágica. Y ya no podía quedarme callado, porque no tenía sentido que así lo hiciera, porque había encontrado claramente qué era lo que tenía que decirle a la pequeña muchacha que caminaba a mi lado, un tímido paso por detrás.

– Soy débil – repetí. – Soy débil y, por eso, soy fuerte. No… No me mires así que esto no me lo inventado yo ni me he vuelto loco –sonreí. – Esto lo dijo un tal San Pablo, no sé si lo conoces… En fin, que no es ninguna locura – meneé la cabeza. – Antes te he dicho que me había hecho un nuevo propósito: darme a los demás… Y estaba muy bien, era muy bonito. Es muy bonito – maticé. – Pero había un gran problema. Eso era sólo una excusa. Una excusa para buscarme a mí – asentí. – Yo, yo, yo y yo… Ese era mi gran propósito. Y claro, volví a caerme con todo el equipo. Porque no había construido sobre una base firme – lamenté. – ¿No habíamos quedado ya en que no valía para nada, que no era más que un bicho que todo lo tenía por regalo? Ojalá lo hubiese sabido entonces – suspiré. – Porque me construí un gran proyecto, un bastón así de grande y así de gordo – dije, representando el bastón con mis brazos, alzando la voz y parándome por un momento. – Con esto sí que era fácil caminar, ¿verdad?

Aquella medio broma provocó una risotada en la chiquilla que sonó como música celestial dentro de mi cabeza. Porque ambos sabíamos que era mentira, pero había conseguido espantar la tensión y, al mismo tiempo, me había encontrado de bruces con lo que quería decir, con algo que siempre había sido tan obvio que nunca me había dado cuenta de ello. Y ahora me había topado de lleno con el por qué de mis errores y con el porqué de la importancia de Yonas en mi vida.

– Un bastón así, bien grande – volví a decir. – Así podía caminar tranquilo y sin problemas. Y eché sobre mí el peso del mundo. Total, tenía un buen apoyo donde… ¡Ja! – reí irónico. – Estaba carcomido por la polilla. Ese bastón, que era mi ego, estaba carcomido por la polilla del dolor cerrado en falso, de las heridas abiertas… E hizo puff… Se desintegró y el peso que me había echado sobre los hombros me aplastó. ¡Iba a salvar al mundo! ¡Esa era mi misión! ¡Traer al mundo la paz! – exclamé con énfasis. –Y mírame ahí, destrozado, hundido bajo el peso del mundo. Y eso pasó poco antes de que me conocieras… Es difícil de explicar, como ves… – me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que no es nada fácil para nadie. De todas formas, en cierto modo, tú me salvaste.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decirle semejante cosa? Por un momento me había lanzado y, un momento más tarde, me estaba arrepintiendo. No es que no lo sintiera de alguna manera así, es que no sabía si Kara estaba preparada para escuchar algo como eso. En mi interior, yo sabía que aquello era verdad, tenía claro que el encuentro con aquel espíritu de tierra en Kyoto había marcado un antes y un después. Pero, ¿cómo lo entendería ella?

– Déjame que te explique… Ver a alguien como yo, alguien a quien realmente le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de verdad, de las buenas… Que le estaba llevando la paz, de alguna forma… Cuando te vi en Kyoto, me di cuenta de que ahí, encadenado y asustado, estaba yo mismo – dije. – No sólo te salvé porque era "mi trabajo", "mi misión", me estaba salvando también de alguna forma a mí mismo…

– _Unas vidrieras preciosas… – sonó la profunda voz de Balmung a mi espalda, rompiendo el silencio._

– _¿Qué? – me di la vuelta._

– _Ah, claro – sonrió con autosuficiencia y desdén. – Tú siempre pensaste que esto iba de Kara…_

Ahora caía en el verdadero sentido de las palabras de Balmung. Ahora era cuando empezaba a entender. No estaba ayudando a Kara, o no sólo estaba ayudándola a ella, estaba también ayudándome a mí. Era yo tan destinatario de aquellos sermones que le estaba dando como la chiquilla que me acompañaba. O quizás era incluso más. Yo.

– Es… un poco seguir con lo que ya te decía la última vez que hablamos – continué. – Puede que no me diera cuenta exactamente y que no supiera expresarlo con palabras pero… Más o menos ahí empecé a entender todo un poco mejor – expliqué. – Somos débiles, limitaditos… Estamos aquí por un regalo… ¿Cómo vamos a poder nosotros solos? ¡Eso sí que es de locos! – protesté. – Y eso es algo que tú me enseñaste. Aunque tampoco lo comprendí a la primera. Creía que yo sí podía más o menos solo, pero sabía que… Supongo que eso es algo que te tienes que ir dando cuenta poco a poco. Están muy bien los ideales nobles: "voy a salvar a todo el mundo", "voy a traer la justicia a esta tierra", "voy a robar a los ricos y dárselo a los pobres, "voy a revelar la verdad a los hombres"… – exageré con teatralidad para luego concluir solemnemente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Voy a proteger a los que me rodean. ¿Quién? – pregunté al aire. – ¿Tú? ¿Yo? Kara… Ni tú ni yo podemos… Ni Ela, ni Mizu… Nosotros – corregí, haciendo un amplio círculo con mis manos en el aire. – Si queremos hacerlo solos, nuestro bastón se apolillará y el día menos pensado moriremos aplastados por nuestro ego… – pronostiqué. – A mí casi me pasa, espero que a ti no.

– Entonces…

– ¿Cuál es la solución? – completé. – Ser conscientes de ello. Ser conscientes de que solos no podemos, de que somos limitaditos, debiluchos… pasajeros. De que enseguida se nos acaban las fuerzas. Ser conscientes de ello… y tener mucho cuidado también – apunté. – Puede que te propongas una causa noble, como hice yo: "llevar la paz al corazón de los hombres" – recité. – Y está muy bien. Es muy loable, y muy bonito y todo eso… pero, realmente… piénsalo ¿Era por mí o era por los demás? Es un buen punto de partida – admití – pero hay que irlo purificando poco a poco.

No mentiría si dijera que estaba examinándome a mí mismo y que tenía la cabeza llena de dudas que debía aclarar. No sabía si dejarlo allí, para que ella pensara la respuesta, la meditara y la madurara, o seguir hablando. Me debatía entre dos extremos que pretendía evitar: quedarme corto y no resolver nada o pasarme de largo y cagarla. Quizás… Quizás era mejor decir una palabra más y dejarlo.

– La solución está en eso, en creer en los que te rodean, en confiar en los que te rodean… Tú, sola, cojearás el resto de tu vida, pero si te apoyas en los demás y dejas que ellos se apoyen en ti… No buscándote a ti mismo, sino luchando por ellos, viviendo por ellos, sufriendo por ellos, llorando por ellos… – proclamé. – Y siempre considerándolos un regalo para ti. Eso es lo que, de algún modo, me enseñó Yonas y que yo no comprendí. A ver a los demás como un regalo. ¿De quién? Eso no importa ahora – sentencié. – Pero un regalo que en cualquier momento… – moví una mano para indicar que todo podía desaparecer. – Por eso debes aprovecharte de él todo lo que puedas. Y para hacerlo no puedes reservarte nada para ti. ¿Vale? – terminé, poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla. – Venga, lo dejamos aquí por hoy. Date unos días para pensar en todo esto y… el lunes hablamos –la cité. – O si quieres antes, antes. Y ya sabes, cualquier problema me avisas y aparezco.

En cuanto Kara se fue de mi despacho me dejé caer con pesadez sobre una de las butacas para poder meditar tranquilamente sobre mi "sermón" de unos minutos antes. ¿Realmente estaba siendo de ayuda para ella o, por el contrario, sólo estaba ayudándome a mí, una vez más? Tampoco lo sabría hacer de otra forma. La única forma que tenía para poder hacer algo por la niña que acababa de marcharse era compartir con ella mi vida, toda mi vida, y tratar de que ella pudiera aprender algo de ellas y no cometer mis mismos errores. Aunque es de los errores de lo que se aprende.

– Tienes que acabar con ese complejo de mesías…

Levanté la mirada, que un instante antes estaba perdida en la infinitud del respaldo de la butaca que tenía enfrente y la posé en Bone. Me incorporé lentamente para poder sentarme de una forma más correcta y le pedí que cerrara la puerta y se sirviera algo de beber, si quería.

– ¿Qué decías?

– Decía que tienes que sacarte de encima ese complejo de mesías – repitió. – No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

No creí conveniente preguntarle por el porqué de aquella afirmación. Probablemente, a estas alturas, alguien había identificado ya a Kara como aquella chica a la que yo había enterrado veinte años atrás. A nadie en la División se le había escapado entonces mi reacción y, teniendo en cuenta que, en algún aspecto, yo era como un libro abierto, no sería raro pensar que alguien había atado cabos. Aunque la delicada situación de la alumna era suficiente para dar a entender los motivos de mi preocupación.

– He visto salir a Kagemusha y… – comenzó a explicarse, cogiendo un par de vasos y señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. – Bueno, déjalo.

– Sí, mejor – asentí. – Es demasiado complicado. Además…

Iba a decirle que era extraño que precisamente él fuera el que me diera aquel tipo de lecciones. Bone también era muy propenso a implicarse demasiado en todo lo que le rodeaba y a exagerar las consecuencias de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tomándoselo todo como una responsabilidad personal. Eso le había proporcionado una buena ración de problemas en más de una ocasión, sobre todo porque, además, era muy dado a obcecarse con lo que fuera que tuviera entre manos.

Eso sin contar con que tenía razón. Puede que yo no quisiera reconocerlo entonces. Puede que no quisiera hablar de ello. Pero Bone tenía razón. De algún modo, yo quería salvar a todo el mundo: a Nalya, a Yonas, a Kara, a mi abuelo, al Sereitei, a… Si repasaba todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces, toda mi vida la había estructurado así y de una forma casi obsesiva.

¿Estaba mal? No necesariamente. Eso era lo que había tratado de explicarle a Kara aquella tarde y que tenía la impresión de no habérselo aclarado del todo. El problema no está en querer "salvar al mundo" o en "salvar al otro". El problema venía con las motivaciones que me llevaban a los demás. ¿Buscaba ayudarles o, al final, eran sólo un medio?

– ¿Cuánto hielo? – preguntó el Oficial de la Novena División, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

– ¿Hielo?

Se dio la vuelta enseñándome un vaso de whisky vacío. Con la mano le indiqué que sin hielo y esperé a que mi amigo me trajera la bebida y se sentara frente a mí. No traía papeles en la mano, se le veía relajado – algo difícil últimamente, ya que él coordinaba las salidas al mundo mortal – y bastante tranquilo. Por suerte, no venía por motivos de trabajo.

– ¿A qué vienes? – le pregunté tras el primer sorbo.

– Nada – se encogió de hombros. – A pasar el rato y a charlar un poco, que últimamente no se te ve el pelo. Tendrías que dejar que te diese un poco el sol – recomendó. – Que ya te vale…

– Calla, calla – reí. – Que ya pareces mi abuela…

– ¿Tu abuela?

– La del mundo mortal – aclaré. – Abuela adoptiva, la suegra de… Cierto – caí en la cuenta. – Tú no conoces a Uxío.

– Tu padre adoptivo, ¿verdad? – adivinó. – Me hablaste alguna vez de él. Vive con los Wolf y no sé qué historias…

– Sí, lo mandamos para allí para protegerlo cuando Nadie atacó nuestra casa – le informé. – Y se enamoró de las montañas y ahora no hay quien lo convenza de que baje. Le mandé una mariposa hace unos días invitándolo a venir pero ni caso que me ha hecho aún…

– Ah, ya… – asintió. – Por cierto… ¿Qué son aquellas cajas?

– ¿Qué caj…? – pregunté, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada. – Ah, esas – resoplé cansinamente. – No me lo recuerdes… Tu querido compañero el pijo que quiere que me estudie todo eso…

– ¿Qué es?

– Pues… copia de parte de unos manuscritos de su familia y del diario de Sadoq…

– ¿El di…?

– Joder, que yo sepa, lo recuperasteis vosotros en la Sexta hace unos… ¿quince años? – le recordé. – A principios del curso pasado Yuber se lo dio a Eliaz porque los tuyos no habían así ningún dato revelador y desde entonces vive medio obsesionado con él… – aclaré. – Pero bueno – reí – así no sale con aparatos chungos.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

– No sé… Lo tengo ahí y no sé si esperar a que termine el curso o qué… Si es Sadoq, es Nadie, eso no puedo perderlo de vista… y ya no sólo eso. Es Sadoq Asharet y los Ashartîm… Es historia.

– Ya… Bueno, tú verás.

– Otra vez – rezongué.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, nada – reí, acordándome de la conversación con Balmung al principio de la tarde. –Cosas mías…

– ¿Y qué tal con la chica?

– Bien – contesté después de unos segundos de dejarme sorprender por el cambio de tema tan repentino. – Bien… Creo – maticé. – Al menos yo creo que va habiendo algunos progresos.

Poco a poco fui reconduciendo la conversación hacia él primero y sobre otras cosas más pasajeras luego. No quería hablar más de Kara, no estaba preparado aún para explicarle a alguien "de fuera" todo lo que estaba revolviéndose en mi interior y sabía que si empezaba a hablar todo sería peor. Prefería abstraerme incidiendo sobre cuestiones sin importancia como la última locura de Artemisa con los peces del estanque o preocupándome por la ligera indisposición de Mitsuko, de la que tampoco se sabía mucho en el Cuartel y que la había apartado de la Academia unos días.

Con el sol cayendo en las montañas occidentales, Bone se fue y me volvió a dejar solo con mis pensamientos, mis comeduras de tarro y un vaso de whisky que apenas había tocado en la mano. Pero estaba cansado para pensar y temía que enfrascarme en el hilo de mis cavilaciones no hiciera sino perjudicar a Kara y el proceso que entre los dos estábamos llevando a cabo.

Me levanté, bebí de un trago el contenido que restaba en el vaso y me eché el haori anaranjado sobre los hombros para salir a la calle. Pero mis pasos no me condujeron a mi apartamento, sino a la enfermería, llamado por la inusualmente frenética actividad que la rodeaba bajo la comandancia de Xelloss.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunté a la primera enfermera que vi.

– El paciente 5247, Director – respondió. – Salah, la víctima del… – explicitó al ver mi cara de poker.

– ¿Salah?

– Sus constantes están…

Dejé a un lado a la shinigami de la Cuarta División y me abalancé con prisa hacia la puerta del quirófano. Pero no podía ver nada más que las espaldas de los miembros del equipo médico y los rostros de tensión de otros que estaban de frente. Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien miró el reloj y Xelloss salió de la sala de operaciones con gesto fracasado.

– Espero que haya merecido la pena… – me dijo, tirando los guantes ensangrentados a la basura.


	34. Los Gozos y las Sombras III Buen Pastor

La muerte de Omar trastocó todos mis planes de principio a fin. Db había hecho bien su parte del trato. La investigación había concluido con la misma versión oficial de los hechos que yo le había dado y todo se había cerrado. Como solía ocurrir en el Sereitei. Como yo tantas y tantas veces había criticado.

De todas formas, no era el alcance "político-mediático" lo que me preocupaba de aquello, si no las consecuencias que pudiera llegar a tener para Kara cuando se enterase. Porque no era lo mismo herir a un hombre que matarlo. Por eso me había desplazado hasta allí, hasta el Cuartel de la Decimotercera División, para valorar con Ela cómo llevar todo el asunto.

Pero me había salido mal la jugada. Los Capitanes estaban reunidos en una asamblea ordinaria del Consejo y ni ella ni Mizu se encontraban en el Cuartel. Y tampoco sabía cuánto iban a tardar, pues Aiolos no pudo darme todos los detalles. Al parecer, tenían programada alguna clase de expedición para después de reunirse con el resto de mandatarios y no podía revelarme nada más.

Así, con la cabeza cargada de preocupación, encaminé mis pasos de vuelta a mi hábitat natural, la Academia. Era sábado, y eso revertiría en un día de calma, silencio y descanso, el clima perfecto para reflexionar en todo lo que me venía encima, o para dar un paseo por el bosque con Eylinn, o para coger un libro de los muchos que tenía pendientes y devorarlo, para entrenar un rato… Pero no. Aquel sábado no.

Se avecinaba tormenta, y así lo anunciaba el ambiente. Omar Salah, uno de los alumnos que, por su "carisma", era más conocido dentro de la institución educativa, y mucho más desde el accidente que había tenido practicando Kidou, había fallecido. Y los alumnos estaban, alterados. Pero no sólo ellos.

– Te dije que se te estaba yendo de las manos…

Con esa frase me recibió Xelloss en la puerta de mi apartamento. Se le veía mucho más calmado que la noche anterior, pero aún así tenía cara de estar muy enfadado. O peor, decepcionado. Db, algo menos afectado, estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido en señal de pesar y preocupación. No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

– Pasad dentro – les indiqué, abriendo la puerta y dejándoles la entrada libre hacia la sala de estar.

Soporté el chaparrón como pude sin tratar de excusarme en ningún momento. Tenía la razón en todo lo que me achacaba y no había motivos que lo justificaran. Yo le había ocultado información al Teniente de la Cuarta División; yo había insistido en mantener a Omar en la enfermería de la Academia, con menos medios de los que tenían en el Hospital de su Cuartel; yo había mentido, y le había obligado a mentir a él y a Db. En ese sentido, no había disculpa que valiera. En ese sentido, era yo casi tan culpable de la muerte de Salah como Kara.

Fue mi viejo amigo el que, viendo mi silencio, salió un poco en mi defensa, consiguiendo calmar a su homólogo en el rango, que no renunció a marcharse sin antes expresar una vez más su decepción y su propósito de que nunca más se repetiría algo como aquello. Por dentro, sentía como si estuviese perdiendo a un buen amigo. Quizás no a uno tan cercano como Db, que parecía que se había tomado todo con más filosofía, o como Bone o Eliaz, pero sí a un gran compañero que, a fin de cuentas, siempre me había apoyado.

¿Y podía culparle? Había abusado de su confianza hasta límites totalmente insospechados e impropios de mí. Lo había embarcado a él y a su ayudante, a Db, a mi madre… en una pantomima que, de lejos, ya se veía que no iba a acabar bien. ¿De qué me extrañaba, entonces, si Xelloss se enfadaba conmigo? Tenía todo su derecho a hacerlo.

Durante toda la conversación sólo había podido articular un "Lo siento" que, por escueto y solitario, quizás no había sido capaz de reflejar toda la carga de emoción y de verdad con que había pretendido impregnar aquellas dos palabras. Y ahora, en la soledad y la penumbra de mi habitación, comenzaban a venir lamentos y explicaciones que bien hubieran servido unos minutos antes.

¿Y todo por qué? Volvía otra vez a las mismas cuestiones que me habían dejado "enmimismado" la tarde anterior tras mi conversación con Kara y que no había sido capaz de resolver cuando me interrumpió Bone. Mi… "complejo de Mesías", como muy acertadamente lo había llamado mi compañero de las gafas, me había llevado a cometer toda aquella cadena de errores. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por ella? No…

No exactamente. No exactamente, porque toda la fachada y la pantomima y el velo que había procurado mantener sobre el incidente no sólo había buscado ayudarla, sino que, si lo pensaba bien, el motivo principal era demostrarle a Ela y al mundo, a mí sobre todo, que yo podía ayudar a Kara mejor que cualquier otro. Que era mi misión.

¿Y la había ayudado de veras? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo encubrir las implicaciones de los actos de alguien para que no tuviera la oportunidad o la necesidad de asumirlos hasta sus últimas consecuencias era ayudar a alguien, y menos a alguien como Kara? Pero, por otra parte, ¿debía haber dejado que la situación rompiera por todos lados?

Quizás mi misión no fuera mentirle al mundo sobre ella, sino estar a su lado y ayudarla de verdad. Demostrarle cuánto la quería y cuánto quería ampararla aunque ella hubiese metido la pata hasta el fondo. Aliviar un poco las consecuencias, sí, pero no borrarlas, ni echarle la culpa a otro. Posiblemente, socorrerla no significaba evitar que cayese al abismo, sino enseñarle a salir de él y acompañarla en el camino.

"El dolor es un largo viaje del que nunca volvemos como salimos". "Soy débil y, por eso, soy fuerte". "Tienes que darte cuenta de que tu vida es un regalo que no mereces"… ¿Cómo cojones iba yo a decirle esas consignas y pretender que me creyese y las llevase a su vida cuando con mis acciones le estaba diciendo prácticamente todo lo contrario? ¿Cómo iba a sacarla adelante y enseñarla a caminar "sin bastón" cuando más bien lo que hacía era llevarla a caballito? ¿Cómo pretendía que progresase cuando, realmente, la estaba entrampando?

Maldije en alto mientras me levantaba impetuosamente del asiento. Tenía que actuar, corregir mis errores y convertirme de una vez por todas en una verdadera ayuda y no en un obstáculo. Había sido yo quien se había metido en un laberinto y la había llevado conmigo… Ahora debía ayudarle a salir. Debía hacerlo cuanto antes. Mi mano, la que duras penas la había estado sujetando para no caer en aquel pozo, se había resbalado.

Puede que, en el fondo de aquel pozo, mis palabras hubiesen dejado caer un colchón que hiciera que su caída fuera más llevadera. ¿Pero iba a dejarla allí abajo? ¿En serio? Había sido yo el que no la había sacado, el que se había conformado con echarle aquel colchón y sujetarla con mi mano al brocal. Ahora debía dejarme de historias y ayudarla a salir de verdad. Era mi responsabilidad.

Mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de primero, con la cabeza gacha, enfrascado en mis pensamientos y abstraído del mundo interior, me paré. La voz de Balmung, cual Pepito Grillo, había resonado en mi interior con un interrogante claro, directo, tumbativo.

– ¿En serio? – había dicho. – ¿Es tu responsabilidad? ¿No estabas diciendo no sé qué de un complejo de Mesías? – siguió. – ¿De contar con los demás y no cargar sobre ti el peso del mundo? ¿Es "tu" responsabilidad? ¿Sí? ¿Seguro?

La pregunta me desarmó por completo. El sentido común que había mostrado el monje al poner voz a mi conciencia era aplastante. ¿Seguía buscándome a mí al hacer esto que estaba a punto de hacer? Tras minutos físicamente quieto en el medio y medio del patio principal de la Academia, pero sometido a los azotes de un tremendo huracán emocional, de pros y contras, de argumentos… dentro de mi cabeza llegué a una conclusión.

Aquella era una pregunta que no sería capaz de responder enseguida… y quizás nunca fuera capaz de hacerlo así, en un primer momento, a priori. Por otra parte, tenía que hacer algo, la pelota estaba de alguna forma en mi tejado y no podía cruzarme de brazos, así que reemprendí mi marcha nuevamente.

– ¿Podéis dejarnos solos? – le dije a sus amigos, que formaban un corrillo en la habitación de Kara. – Necesito hablar con ella.

– Yo me quedo aquí con Kara – sentenció Hana.

– No – intervino Kaiden, mirándola no a ella, sino a su compañera más pequeña y luego a mí. – Vámonos. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, ¿no? – razonó. – Venga – tiró de la manga del uniforme de su amiga.

Renuentemente, la chica de larga melena castaña abandonó la habitación tras su compañero. Lo mismo hicieron Kage, que salió bufando, y Melange, quien antes de salir argumentó que debía reunirse con el profesor Wolf por el Grupo Especial de Prácticas aunque en realidad lo único que pretendía era evitar que aquello luciese como una claudicación. Al fin nos quedamos solos y Kara extendió las manos para volver al monasterio.

– ¿Seguro? – dudé.

Ella asintió con una extraña firmeza después de pensarlo por un segundo. Tenía la mirada temblorosa, los ojos vidriosos y empañados en lágrimas y unos regueros negros en sus mejillas que eran resto de un llanto reciente. Sin embargo, mostraba una seguridad inesperada. Por mi parte, yo había pretendido que aquella conversación la mantuviéramos en el mundo real, pegados a las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y no en un paisaje ficticio. Pero me dejé convencer.

Quizás a mí también me venía mejor hacerlo así. Quizás en un entorno más seguro, más íntimo, más privado, podría explicarle mejor todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Quizás era lo mejor para que ella encontrara el aliento que le faltaba. ¿Pero cuán bueno era escapar? ¿Cuán real sería aquel aliento? ¿Cuánta fuerza tendría mi confesión cuando tenía que refugiarme de la realidad para hacerla?

– No quería que lo escucharan los demás – alegó, sentada junto a mí en un banco de la iglesia del monasterio. – Seguro que están al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando… – sonrió desconsolada, tirando de los mocos.

– Lo hacen porque te quieren – traté de confortarla. – Porque se preocupan por ti…

– ¡¿Pero por qué tienen que hacerlo?!

– Porque son tus amigos – sonreí. – Son tu regalo.

– Ya… Pero… Perdón, Rido-sensei – sollozó. – Yo…

– Hey, hey – la abracé, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho para reanimarla. – No llores, Kara. Además, –añadí después de dejarla llorar por un momento – eres tú la que me tienes que perdonar a mí, una vez más.

Aquella frase cortó de raíz su llanto y levantó la mirada de mi uniforme, ahora empapado de lágrimas y mocos, sin comprender. ¿Perdonarme ella a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿No debería ser más bien lo contrario? ¿No debía ser yo el que la perdonase a ella? Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que había matado a Omar, pero… Le puse la mano en la cabeza y corté el hilo de pensamientos y dudas que tan claramente podía leer en sus ojos. Y le sonreí. Quise tranquilizarla y no sé si llegué a conseguirlo. Porque uno no puede dar lo que no tiene. Y en ese momento, yo no tenía nada de tranquilidad.

Pero al verla, en mi interior supe que podía confiarle aquel remordimiento profundo de mi alma. Y vertí sobre ella todos los sentimientos, los que me habían venido azotando. Le expliqué por qué era yo el que necesitaba su perdón y no al revés. Le expliqué por qué le había fallado y por qué tenía la sensación de haberle mentido. Le expliqué, en fin, que yo también era humano, débil, falible… y no aquella construcción ideal que ella parecía haberse construido en su cabeza. Y apenas tuve que decir mucho… Bastó que unas pocas gotillas de agua salada brotasen de mis lacrimales.

Y entonces, de alguna forma, el magnífico retablo barroco plagado de santos que teníamos delante y que separaba la nave principal donde estábamos del coro del antiguo monasterio, cobró una nueva vida, un nuevo brillo. Y ya no eran santos, figuras impersonales y anónimas que apenas decían mucho. Eran Nalya, Yonas, Kyo, mi abuelo, mis padres… y todo cobraba un sentido mucho más… cercano.

Pero había sido una ilusión. Así lo interpreté en aquel momento, porque, cuando me froté los ojos apartando las lágrimas para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba, todo estaba en su estado original. Simbólico, callado… esotérico. Sólo abierto para aquel que estuviera preparado para conocer y velado a los ojos del no iniciado. Exquisitamente escondido detrás del telón de lo aparente, deslizado únicamente lo justo para atraer la mirada del observador más cuidadoso y, aún así, dejarlo en la ignorancia.

– Mi… abuelo – hablé al fin. – Mi abuelo me preguntó una vez por qué me peleaba con los árboles… De hecho, fue la primera vez que me habló.

Suspendí la frase y me quedé pensando. ¿A dónde quería llegar? Mi plan cuidadosamente trabajado se había venido abajo. ¿Para qué seguir dándole vueltas? Tal y como lo había planteado originalmente no tenía ya mucho sentido y apenas serviría hablarle de mi abuelo.

Pero eso era sólo la apariencia. Me quedé pensando mirando fijamente al conjunto de imágenes en cómo salir de aquel atolladero y me di cuenta. Mi abuelo no era sólo Akano Kumaru, el héroe maltratado por los suyos y que había dado la vida injustamente. Ni era sólo Hiruma Kunishi, el maestro que me había hecho un hombre. Ni era sólo el lejano soñador Kumhard Åska que un día había abandonado su tierra en busca de nuevos horizontes, en busca de un sueño que nunca sabría si existía de verdad y que había inspirado a algún otro joven de Midgaard, a Eylinn, a hacer lo mismo.

Mi abuelo no era sólo Hiruma Kunishi, Akano Kumaru o Kumhard Åska. Mi abuelo era ellos tres. Sin ruptura ni distinción entre ellos. Sin que pudiera separarse el uno del otro. Y el ejemplo de esos tres hombres que en realidad eran uno, de ese hombre que en realidad eran tres… Ese ejemplo era mucho mayor, mucho más rico que cualquiera que yo pudiera dar. Y ese era, de algún modo, el sentido de aquella visión o alucinación que acababa de tener.

– "¿Por qué te peleas con los árboles?" – repetí, recostándome en el banco y emitiendo un sonido seco, casi sordo, que se quedaba a medio camino entre la queja y la risa. – No lo había entendido. Ni entonces… ni durante mucho tiempo –confesé. – ¿Sabes por qué lo hacía? Yo creí que estaba entrenando, haciéndome fuerte para ir a buscar a Yonas… – le dije. – Mentira. Mentira cochina. Estaba matando mi sentimiento de culpa, mi… rabia, mi impotencia – enumeré con énfasis y rapidez. – Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto y sólo estaba hundiéndome más.

Me detuve un momento, dejando que el eco de mi voz se apagara entre las paredes de granito del Templo, dejando que las palabras se apostasen tranquilas en el entendimiento de Kara. No había prisa. Allí dentro no corría el tiempo… Había que dejar que el silencio también hiciese su labor, que cribase mis palabras, que separase la paja del grano… Y que lo que trataba de decirle no fuera ya un montón de sentencias atropelladas, sino algo con sentido.

– Supongo que eso fue un poco lo que le había pasado a Yonas – retomé. – Yo… había ido a la muerte por ir a ayudarle, por su torpeza… Yo no había tenido que estar allí. Él hubiera muerto y… en paz – imaginé, narrando con voz sombría. – Debió creer que yo había muerto por él y que por eso él me debía la vida. Y seguro que fue eso lo que le movió a… Bueno, o que viste ayer – me ahorré. – Pero no… Al final se rompió, se resquebrajó como uno de esos terrones que en cuanto los tocas se convierten en polvo…. Porque el que construye su vida sobre el sentimiento de culpa la pierde – sentencié.

Volví a callarme, pero esta vez no por un motivo de carácter "pedagógico". ¿Era esa la verdad de Yonas? ¿Tan fuerte y, a la vez, tan patética? Pero no sé de qué me sorprendía. Yo mismo era así y, además, eso no rebajaba en nada lo mucho que mi hermano había hecho por mí. Fueran cuales fueran las intenciones o sus motivaciones más profundas, Yonas me había rescatado del abismo, aunque yo fuera demasiado torpe para dejarme salvar y, como le había explicado ayer a Kara, me hubiera vuelto a hundir.

O quizá, simplemente, fuera todo mucho más sencillo que eso. A lo mejor, simplemente, Yonas había dado por terminada su labor. A lo mejor él había juzgado mal y no se había derrumbado: O podía ser que la culpa fuera tal que lo hubiera roto por dentro. Pero, ¿cómo le explicaba yo a eso a Kara? ¿Con aquellas mismas palabras?

– O quizá no –probé suerte. – En esta vida nada es blanco o negro y nunca sabremos de verdad lo que hay en el corazón de las personas. En lo más íntimo de su corazón – maticé. – ¿Cómo voy a juzgar a Yonas si yo mismo caí en esa espiral de culpa? Y a lo mejor lo estoy juzgando así porque yo lo viví así – argüí. – Puede ser que él pensara que ya estaba, que era el momento de dejarme caminar solo y de dejarme descubrir mi camino… Pero yo caí. Caí y me dejé llevar por el torrente de la culpa – lamenté. – Y me convertí en un terrón seco como el que te decía antes… Y entonces llegó un hombre, un viejo al que apenas conocía de vista y me dijo: "¿Por qué te peleas con los árboles?"

Me levanté y caminé hasta el altar. Me apoyé sobre él, bajé la cabeza, respiré hondo y me froté la nuca con la mano derecha. Busqué en el retablo una pista para seguir y me volví sin encontrarla hacia Kara, pero la hallé, esta vez, colgando de la luz teñida de color que se filtraba a través de los cristales tintados del gran óculo de la fachada que tanto habían llamado la atención de Balmung unos días atrás.

– Me dijo: "¿Por qué te peleas con los árboles?" – repetí una vez más, de forma casi mecánica – pero realmente me estaba diciendo: "Párate. Piensa. No te dejes llevar. Para el carro". Y yo le hice caso, pero no porque entendiera lo que quería expresar – apunté. – Lo hice caso porque… ¡Oye! – exclamé. – ¡Me estaba ayudando a buscar a Yonas! Pero no. Estaba equivocado una vez más – meneé la cabeza. – No me estaba ayudando a buscar a Yonas, me estaba ayudando a encontrarme a mí – corregí. –Me estaba ayudando a construirme… Me estaba enseñando a ayudarme.

Esa era la clave, lo que había diferenciado a Hiruma Kunishi de Yonas. Mi hermano me lo había dado todo hecho. Me había dado un nombre, una familia… me había puesto una casa y me había dicho: "Vive en ella". El maestro no. Cuando todo el mundo se me derrumbaba encima, cuando aquella casa que me había dado Yonas se venía abajo, el me sacó de debajo de la lluvia de piedras, me acogió, me arropó, me dio un techo para vivir… pero siempre con una premisa clara, aunque nunca explicitada. Aquello era temporal. Era "para mientras tanto", para ir tirando. Lo suyo no era construirme un nuevo estado donde habitar, sino irme llenando de herramientas para que lo hiciera.

– Y lo hizo sin relumbrón alguno – volví a hablar en alto, completando tanto la última frase que le había dicho a Kara como la última del hilo de mis pensamientos. – Mi abuelo era Hiruma Kunishi, un hombre normal, humilde… pero un maestro sabio. Y era Akano Kumaru. El gran Akano Kumaru – insistí. – El mayor hombre que probablemente haya pisado este mundo – aclamé, con conciencia de no estar exagerando lo más mínimo. – Podía habérmelo dicho, podía haber hecho gala de… su honor y su gloria y de los ultrajes que había padecido y de… – suspiré, callándome y cerrando los ojos. – Sólo supe que Hiruma Kunishi y Akano Kumaru eran la misma persona pocas horas antes de que murieran.

Las lágrimas volvieron a empañar mis mejillas. Eran lágrimas de dolor, sí, pero de un dolor agradecido, el llanto de alguien que había descubierto que había sido objeto de un amor inmerecido, de unos cuidados que no se había ganado. Y sin haber dado nada a cambio. Nunca. Ni antes ni después. Porque eso había hecho aquel hombre.

– Fácilmente me lo podía haber contado todo y haberme dicho: "Ahora vete tú y limpia mi nombre, nuestro apellido" – expresé. –Y a los ojos de los hombres, de cualquiera, aquello habría sido más que justo. Me había demostrado que él no podía haber sido nunca un traidor ni un asesino, porque él… no sé como describirlo – me encogí de hombros. – Porque él… irradiaba paz, sabiduría, bondad. Como si le fuese consustancial – traté de explicarme. – Supongo que lo tengo idealizado… pero eso nos pasa a todos, ¿verdad? – sonreí.

¿Qué diferencia había entre la imagen que yo tenía de mi abuelo y la realidad?

¿Importaba acaso?

– Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y comprobarlo, y agradecérselo y conocerle mejor – deseé. – Pero lo único que puedo hacer es volver a mis recuerdos una y otra y otra vez… y ya ves – reí. – Acabo dándole vueltas a lo mismo todo el rato.

Sí que importaba para respetar la verdad histórica, pero no para lo que yo intentaba expresar ahora. No se trataba de la experiencia de mi abuelo a lo largo de todos los momentos concretos de su vida, ni de transmitir exactamente un mensaje que él me había legado, porque no existía tal mensaje, sino que se trataba de compartir con Kara mi experiencia con él. Claro que importaba la base histórica. Sin esa base histórica, mi experiencia no habría tenido sentido. Sin un fundamento más o menos verídico, la vivencia con mi maestro hubiera sido un sinsentido y un engaño. Y se hubiera notado. No habría sido tan "auténtica". Sin ella, como mínimo, yo estaría hablando ahora mismo de otra cosa.

A lo mejor ni siquiera estaba.

– Y aunque yo tardase en darme cuenta, aunque yo no lo entendiese para nada y me armase mis películas propias, – seguí – él estaba ahí, incansable. Toda ocasión era buena – observé. – Daba igual que yo lo comprendiera entonces o que yo lo comprendiera un siglo más tarde. Ya llegaría el momento – asentí. – Sí. Si hubiera que describir a mi abuelo de alguna forma… habría que decir que era un hombre paciente. Cosas de la edad… – supuse. – Será que el tiempo va relativizándose cada vez más y más y más con el paso de los años.

Regresé junto a ella y volví a sentarme de nuevo en el banco, a su lado. Kara llevaba un buen rato sin hablar, pero estaba bastante claro que toda su atención estaba puesta sobre mí. Pero también llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando, así que decidí que era mejor dar ya la puntilla a aquella conversación y dejarla ir a meditar. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le había dado el espacio suficiente para que entendiera lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior.

– Supongo que lo que mejor puedes aprender hoy es precisamente eso – medité. – Si nuestra vida es un regalo… Si en cualquier momento… Hay que vivir el presente, con ilusión, pero no así "a lo loco" – maticé. – Vivirlo con todo su sentido y sin renunciar a vivir abiertos a un mañana que nunca sabremos que llegará. Como mi abuelo, que abandonó su tierra por un sueño, pero que también aprendió a relativizar sus sueños, sus aspiraciones… a colocar cada cosa en el sitio que le corresponde. Si esos sueños se cumplen – añadí –bienvenidos sean. Si no se cumplen… – sonreí – pues ya llegarán. No hay que alarmarse. No hay que tener prisas. A lo mejor es que no tienen que cumplirse – me encogí de hombros. – Lo más importante es que no nos obcequemos y que no andemos con… aspavientos ni con exageraciones. Hay que dar a las cosas su justa medida.


	35. LGS IV Shinjiru ga mama ni

– Hay… Hay veces – comencé titubeante – que uno no sabe por qué pero otra persona le roba el corazón. No sé si lo habrás experimentado alguna vez, – comenté, con una sonrisa nostálgica – pero yo sí. Fue con Nalya, la madre de Kyo… Pero no, Kyo no es mi hijo natural, sólo mi hijo adoptivo – me apresuré a aclarar ante su muda interrogación con la mirada. – Y digo que "uno sabe por qué" porque ella era de todo menos amable… y me las hizo pasar canutas.

Aquel día no habíamos ido al monasterio. Paseábamos tranquilamente por el jardín de la Academia y disfrutábamos del ajetreo propio de aquella tarde de lunes. Aquella sería la última sesión de la primera fase del "adiestramiento" de Kara tal y como lo había planeado en un primer momento. Quizás aquel calendario era lo único que no había cambiado desde que la hice entrar a mi mundo por primera vez.

El parón era obligado. No sólo porque habían sido muchas las "emociones fuertes" que habíamos vivido juntos la última semana y que tan por sorpresa me habían cogido, también porque llegaban los exámenes y no podía ser yo quien distrajera a una alumna con cuestiones extraacadémicas. Tenía que estudiar, que esa era su primordial obligación. Y así, también, yo tendría tiempo para recuperarme de mi viaje a mis demonios más oscuros y de prepararme para lo que fuera que nos deparara el seguir caminando por aquella senda.

Además, el progreso ya era notable hasta ahora. Sólo hacía falta que ahora lo asimilase y lo integrase en su forma de pensar y de vivir. Y lo mismo podría decirse de mí, ya que mucho de lo que había compartido con ella eran descubrimientos muy recientes, a veces casi contemporáneos al momento de expresarlos. Muchos de ellos aún adoptaban la forma de meros conceptos que, de una forma u otra no era capaz de llevar a la práctica. Pero había que ponerse objetivos.

Por tanto, hasta aquí podía darme por satisfecho. Había armado a la chiquilla, aunque con unas armas muy rudimentarias. Podía defenderse sola, seguramente, de cualquier pequeña catástrofe que se produjera a su alrededor. Ya habría tiempo de seguir "entrenándola", o entrenándonos, más adelante. Y para las grandes catástrofes… ¿Quién no necesita a sus amigos?

Tenía dos cuernos – le conté entre risas, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. – Uno aquí y otro aquí… Bueno, ya la viste en mis recuerdos – concedí. – Así que ya te imaginas que no tuvo una infancia fácil. Supongo que eso fue lo que le agrió el carácter… o quizás vino así de fábrica. Debe ser que el roce hace el cariño, – me encogí de hombros – porque yo la amaba. Sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de todas las cosas la amaba – repetí, reteniendo una lagrimilla. – Me daba igual que fuera como fuera, que no correspondiera a mis sentimientos… Eso no importaba.

Me vinieron a la cabeza muchas imágenes de momentos pasados con ella. Casi podría decir fecha, hora y lugar exacto de cada uno de ellos. Y estuve tentado de comenzar a relatárselos a Kara igual que un abuelo le cuenta a sus nietos sus aventuras de juventud. Pero me contuve. No estaba allí para eso. Me costó, tuve que repetírmelo un par de veces, pero vencí la tentación de hacerlo.

– Perdona… La cosa es la siguiente – retomé. –A lo mejor el sábado te quedaste con una impresión equivocada. No sé. A lo mejor pensaste que la paciencia de la que te hablaba era quedarse quieta sin hacer nada – supuse. – Total, si en cualquier momento esto puede apagarse… ¿para qué hacer planes? ¿Para qué esforzarse? Creo que aquí el ejemplo de Nalya te puede servir – afirmé. – Pero cuidado, no se lo digas a nadie. Si alguien se enterar de que he puesto a la cornuda de modelo para algo, me encerrarían en un manicomio – bromeé.

Con el chiste había abierto la boca en una enorme sonrisa para evitar que mi oyente cayera en cualquier tipo de confusión. Había aprendido que con Kara no valían las sutilezas humorísticas, que, a menos que expresamente se dijera lo contrario, ella se lo tomaba todo en serio. Y, aunque, a lo mejor había buena parte de razón en lo que acababa de decir, ¿para qué crear incendios sin necesidad?

–"Shinjiru ga mama ni" – recité. – Viene a decir algo así como "Lucha por tus ideales" – traduje. –Bueno, es tontería traducírtelo, tú sabes mucho más japonés que yo – reí. – No sé si lo he pronunciado bien o no… "Lucha por tus ideales" – reiteré. – Lo llevaba tatuado aquí – me señalé el dorso como pude – en la espalda. Y lo llevaba grabado a fuego aquí – me llevé el índice al pecho – en el corazón. Mira… Pregunta por ahí y de ella te dirán lo que quieras… Probablemente lo único bueno que te dirían es que era una guerrera temible – reconocí. – Era cabezota, borde, maleducada… No le gustaba nada la gente, eso estaba claro – sonreí. – Creo que la única persona a la que reconoció como un amigo fue a mí… Y le costó… –moví la mano exagerando. – Luego estaban Kyo, el padre de Kyo, vamos, – especifiqué – y Ray… pero eso era otra historia – me encogí de hombros. – Y bueno, luego llegó el peque… ¿Pero el resto? – pregunté al aire. – Conocidos con mayor o menor licencia de trato, pero nada más…

Me estaba perdiendo otra vez al recordar a Nalya y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco era malo del todo. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, tenía que enseñarle a Kara que aún había espacio para los sentimientos, para los amigos, para el amor… De todas formas, tenía que reconducirme. Primero debía cerrar aquella línea argumental que había abierto hacía poco y que corría el riesgo de diluirse entre tanta morriña.

– Pero vete y pregunta en la Novena División. Pregúntame a mí – concreté. – Si algo definía a Nalya era su lealtad. Nunca faltaba a su palabra. Nunca – insistí. – Era demasiado cabezona como para no hacerlo, así que lo llevaba todo hasta sus últimas consecuencias y no se arredraba ante nada… Y por aquello en lo que ponía su palabra era capaz de dar la vida si fuera necesario – clamé. – Y lo hizo…

Guardé un fúnebre instante de silencio que se prolongó durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Todavía no había aceptado del todo la muerte de la mujer a la que había amado con toda mi alma. Todavía había pasado demasiado poco tiempo. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a la idea de que ya no estaba a mi lado o a la de saber que no podía esperar más su vuelta. Y las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar irremediablemente hablaban de ello.

– Eso es lo que puedes aprender de ella. Lo que todos podemos aprender de ella – corregir. – Vale la pena morir por aquello en lo que creemos. Debemos seguir nuestra conciencia hasta donde haga falta. Ella murió porque quería proteger a su hijo… y por protegerme a mí. Conocía los riesgos – murmuré, tragando saliva. – Pero no le importó. Seguro que pensaba… "¿Qué clase de madre soy si no puedo proteger a mi hijo?" – cuestioné. – "No merecería vivir". Y aunque me joda… y aunque no la tenga aquí conmigo ya… y aunque siga pensando que se equivocó… – concluí con un gran suspiro – no puedo dejar de admirarla por hacer lo que hizo.

– _Mierda – susurré, levantando la mirada al cielo._

_Un reflejo rosáceo sobre el tejado me avisó de que Nalya tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño. No era de extrañar, los sucesos de los últimos días habían supuesto un duro varazo para todos, pero especialmente para ella. _

_Era la primera noche que pasaba en el cuartel desde la muerte de Kyo, y volver a casa y tener que enfrentarse al mundo normal, a la rutina, cuando no se estaba preparada era un duro trago que no todo el mundo es capaz de soportar con normalidad._

_Subí al tejado y me acerqué lentamente para no molestarla ni asustarla. Cuando estaba cerca, pude ver como una pequeña lágrima, que brillaba caprichosa bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas, la única iluminación de la noche, surcaba su rostro._

– _¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en un susurro._

_La reacción instintiva de mi amiga fue secarse las lágrimas con la tela del uniforme antes que revelar su estado de desconsuelo. Como siempre, prefería hacerse la fuerte y la autosuficiente antes que pedirla en alguien que sabía que estaba más que dispuesto a dársela._

– _¿Y tú? – respondió con la voz quebrada. – Este no es tu escondite habitual…_

– _El árbol estaba ocupado por Chrno y no podía dormir – sonreí mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. – Aunque veo que no soy el único._

_No quería acosarla con preguntas acerca de su estado emocional. Ella sabía que yo estaría allí, a su lado, si necesitaba contarme algo, si necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar o si necesitaba alguien a quien atacar para desahogarse de todo lo que estaba pasando._

– _¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que te sientes?_

– _Este es un espacio libre y disfrutamos de libertad de acción – respondí de forma automática – a menos de que un superior nos ordene lo contrario._

_Ella me miró desafiante. Realmente, ella era mi Tercer Oficial, dos escalones por encima de mí en la escala jerárquica, pero ése era el objetivo de mi respuesta: comprobar si realmente ella me necesitaba allí o no._

– _Rido… _

– _No irás a hacer una tontería, ¿verdad?_

– _Define tontería._

_Pensé en una de las múltiples acciones que podría pensar en hacer Nalya. Aunque a veces me metiera con ella aludiendo a su lentitud de reflejos intelectuales, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta, al igual que yo, de que el pequeño Kyo podía ser objetivo de nuevos ataques._

_En ese caso habría barajado distintas formas de protegerlo y, seguramente, a cada cual más alocada. Rebusqué entre todas las posibilidades que se le podrían ocurrir y opté por la que parecería la más razonable de entre todas las que había imaginado._

– _En tu caso podría ser hacer una burrada como ir a por el Bankai – sugerí._

– _Quiero que te hagas cargo de Kyo durante mi viaje – sentenció de golpe_

_La convicción y seriedad con que me lo dijo me cogió por sorpresa. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Pensaba en hacer una estupidez como esa? ¿Dejar a su hijo solo en lugar de estar con él para protegerlo? No, no podía ser. Nalya era temeraria, cabezona e irreflexiva, pero no dejaría solo a Kyo._

_¿O sí? La estudié de arriba abajo, deseando que el más mínimo gesto me confirmara que aquello era una simple broma que no había llegado a captar. Pero aquel atisbo se demoraba en aparecer. Definitivamente, iba a irse, iba a dejar solo a su hijo… iba a dejarme solo._

– _¿Lo dices en serio? – vacilé aún sin salir de mi sorpresa._

– _Mañana me marcho – contestó en un susurro._

– _¡¿Mañana?!_

_Pero no me contestó, sólo se levantó. Dio por concluida la conversación y se dispuso a regresar al interior del Cuartel. Para ella ya no había más que decir, ni siquiera adiós. No podía dejarla irse. No. Así no podía marcharse. De repente, sin decir adiós._

– _Suéltame – amenazó sombría al notar mi brazo deteniéndola. – Ni tú ni nadie me impedirá llevar a cabo la tarea._

– _¿Ni siquiera tu hijo?_

– _Precisamente por él me voy – replicó. – No quiero verlo morir porque no fui lo bastante fuerte para protegerle._

"_Lo bastante fuerte"… Aquella vaga excusa sonaba más bien a motivo egoísta que a lo que realmente pretendía. Realmente Nalya había decidido escapar, huir del peligro y cerrar los ojos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

– _¿Y si nos atacan si tú no estás? – traté de convencerla._

– _Sé que lo protegerás – me sonrió cariñosamente, como nunca había hecho, no al menos en esta realidad. – Lo quieres tanto como yo aunque…_

_Los dos sabíamos como terminaba aquella frase. Era algo que siempre habíamos pensado, tanto el uno como el otro, pero ninguno de los dos había querido pronunciar nunca en alto. Seguramente, ella pensaba que para mí era algo doloroso. Por mi parte, sabía que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en el ahora difunto padre de la criatura. Por eso, habíamos llegado a un mudo acuerdo de nunca terminar aquella frase._

– _Aunque no seas su padre – concluyó._

_Lo había hecho. Tras diez años, había pronunciado por primera vez aquellas palabras. Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor, pues nunca había imaginado escucharlas de su boca, y la solté del brazo, dejándola libre para que prosiguiera su marcha._

_Descendió hasta la ventana más cercana y se detuvo en el alféizar. Las luces del interior iluminaban su cuerpo, creando un bello contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Me miró fijamente y me volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que jamás podré olvidar._

– _Gracias por todo, Rido – dijo antes de entrar en el interior del edificio._

– ¿Se equivocó?

– Yo diría que sí… – respondí. – Nalya entendía que proteger a Kyo era… sobreprotegerle – traté de explicar. – Creía que lo que tenía que hacer era servirle de muralla para que no le pasase nada al niño y no se dio cuenta de que, por muy fuerte que ella se hiciese, Kyo iba a tener que vivir un día fuera de esa muralla. Di tú que la cosa hubiese salido bien de todas todas… – sonreí con satisfacción en reconocimiento de la enorme capacidad de mi hijo adoptivo. – Ya conoces a Kyo. Además, que desde pequeño quiso enseñarle a defenderse con el Kidou y con la espada. Por eso es como es – expliqué. – Pero vamos, que ese no era el camino.

– ¿Y cuál era?

– Con todo lo que te he dicho estos días… Piensa, ¿Cuál podría ser? – la reté con amabilidad, alegrándome por el hecho de que hubiera decidido adoptar una postura más activa.

– Pues…

– Te voy a poner otro ejemplo. Cuando llegaste aquí, cuando pasó todo lo que pasó y demás… – empecé. – Ela y tus amigos, por un lado, y yo, por el otro, creamos una barrera a tu alrededor. ¿Sirvió de algo? – inquirí. – Durante un cierto tiempo sí… pero al final se vino abajo. ¿Quiere decir eso que teníamos que haberte dejado sola para que…? – seguí preguntando con exageración. – No, pero sí que teníamos que haberlo hecho de otra forma.

– Como tu abuelo…

– Como mi… – iba a repetir, pero enseguida me detuve para poder captar toda la carga de profundidad que me había lanzado. – Como mi abuelo – asentí complacido. – Así que… Sí, como mi abuelo – volví a decir, saboreando la comparación una vez más a medida que daba a luz una nueva idea. – Vamos a hacer una cosa – resolví, tirando de inspiración. –Vamos a tratar de hacer una imagen global… un resumen – le propuse. –Desde que empezamos con esto hasta ahora, a ver si podemos sacar algo en claro.

Y con la misma me senté en el suelo. Allí, en el medio y medio del patio central de la Academia, junto a un árbol. Una reacción a las claras poco propia de un cargo como el mío. Hay quien diría, incluso, que poco digna, que rebajaba a toda la institución con ese gesto. ¿Conversar así, tan abiertamente, con una alumna, para más INRI alumna? Si alguno de los que habían sido mis profesores, Josuke, sin ir más lejos, me viese en aquel momento, seguro que le daba un síncope.

Pero me daba exactamente igual el qué dirán, el qué pensarán y el qué harán. Ahora, con el tiempo y la distancia, reconozco que me pasé unos cuantos pueblos. Pero en aquel momento me importaba más bien una mierda y seguramente aún hoy hubiera hecho lo mismo. Porque me sentía cómodo. Me sentía… bien. Y de alguna forma, así lo estaba expresando.

No era Akano Rido, Director de la Academia de Shinigamis, el que estaba sentándose en el jardín. Era simplemente Rido. Yo. Una persona más que estaba conversando con una buena amiga. Un maestro que estaba enseñando a su discípulo. Y la posición propia del maestro era la sedente. Aunque tampoco lo hice por esto último. Lo hice… porque sí.

A Kara le costó reaccionar. Tuve que insistirle varias veces para que al final terminase por acceder a mi petición y, poco a poco, las miradas de los que por allí pasaban, lo notábamos, comenzaban a posarse sobre nosotros, distrayendo nuestra atención y turbando, condicionando nuestra conversación. Y por eso decidí echar a un lado el haori naranja, porque al final era lo que más llamaba la atención. Así, siendo un simple shinigami, atraería a menos miradas curiosas.

Y poco a poco, entre bromas y risas para aliviar la tensión, fui repasando y completando lo que había tratado de enseñarle desde el momento en el que puso por primera vez pie en el monasterio para acompañarme en aquella especialísima visita a mi pasado. Quería recapitular todo y explicárselo de forma global para que no quedase en un conjunto de enseñanzas inconexas. Y quería hacerlo en un tono positivo, porque tenía la impresión de que los últimos días habían sido bastante grises. Para hacerlo, traté de dibujar la figura de una persona, de un shinigami, que pudiéramos tener como ideal.

Quizás fuera eso, sólo un ideal, pero alguna vez leí que era mejor tratar de alcanzar las estrellas que no hacerlo porque sabes que no puedes llegar a ellas. Al menos, quien trepa a un árbol en busca del firmamento podrá disfrutar de una magnífica vista y, quizás, incluso llegue a hacerse con una manzana colgada de la rama más alta en recompensa por sus esfuerzos.

O quizás no fuera sólo un ideal, un modelo a seguir, una inspiración inalcanzable. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor llegar a ser como le trataba de proponer a Kara que fuese no era tan complicado, pero aquella era una de esas cuestiones a las que nunca podría dar respuesta si antes no me ponía en camino.

Porque yo ya había llegado a una conclusión clara, la misma que había puesto de manifiesto Balmung, como quien dijera algo obvio: esto no iba sólo de Kara. Iba también de mí y, si me apuraba, de Kyo, de Ludwig, de Kurokotetsu, de Alland, de Kobayashi, de Arthur Steward, de Jean LeBoeuf,, de Kaiden… de todos los alumnos… y más allá de ellos. Pero mi responsabilidad, la responsabilidad que, de algún modo, simbolizaba el haori que había dejado a un lado, se extendía, como poco, sobre todos aquellos hombres y mujeres, unos más niños, otros menos, que vestían el uniforme blanco de la Academia.

– _Lo sé, lo sé – admití, asintiendo. – No era esto lo que esperabais en un discurso de apertura. Seguramente os esperabais un elogio de la Academia, un recorrido por su historia o algo muy por el estilo. Eso es más o menos lo que había escrito en estos papeles – esgrimí el montón de hojas que había dejado en el atril._

_»En cualquier caso… – resoplé. – Supongo que debería dejarme de teorías acerca del futuro más incierto y volver la mirada al presente, al pasado y al futuro más próximo. Sabéis perfectamente, cualquiera que haya asistido alguna vez a mis clases lo sabe, que tengo la firme convicción que sólo conociendo el pasado (conociéndolo, no construyéndolo a nuestro antojo) podemos entender el presente y preparar el futuro… Así que como mi pretensión con estas palabras era prevenir y hacer un llamamiento ante la posible (posible, no hipotética) llegada de tiempos peores y catastróficos, hablemos del pasado y preparemos el futuro._

_»Esta nobilísima y antiquísima institución – retomé el discurso, imitando el tono solemne de los discursos habituales – la Academia, fue creada con el objetivo de formar en ella a los que, un día serían Shinigamis. Esa es nuestra misión, ese es nuestro objetivo pero… ¿Qué es un Shinigami?_

_»Un amigo mío me dijo una vez que los shinigamis somos los compañeros inseparables de la muerte – recordé una vez las palabras de Yonas. – Al fin y al cabo… somos los "dioses de la muerte". Sin embargo, yo aún diría más somos dioses de la vida. Sí, "de la vida", habéis oído bien. Porque nuestra socia es la muerte sólo a los ojos de los hombres mortales, pero nosotros sabemos que va mucho más allá, que esa muerte es, en realidad, vida…_

_»Así que… nuestro trabajo es forjar dioses o señores de la vida – recapitulé. – Pero eso no es algo que se consigue así, sin más, de la nada. Los shinigamis no aparecen por generación espontánea: son jóvenes, los más talentosos del Rukongai, a los que debemos convertir en señores de esa vida que pregoneros._

_»Todos conocemos el Rukongai – afirmé. – Conocemos la miseria en la que se vive y conocemos o hemos vivido historias penosas, de miedo… Incluso la llegada de muchos a la Sociedad de Almas se produjo de una forma traumática. Yo me suicidé en el mundo mortal – señalé, mostrando los guantes que cubrían mis antebrazos – y no soy el único entre los presentes. Otros casi perecen devorados por un vacío…_

_»En resumen, la vida de estos jóvenes a los que debemos educar ha estado cargada de problemas. Si queremos aspirar a cumplir nuestra misión debemos fijarnos en todos estos aspectos, conocer de verdad a quiénes debemos formar y, sobre todo, realizar una formación integral, que aúne todas las dimensiones del proceso…_

_»Sí, una formación integral – insistí. – Una formación que escape, sin renunciar a potenciar las capacidades innatas de cada cual, a la excesiva especialización. No podemos permitirnos más bestias sanguinarias que sólo saben blandir una espada pero que sin ella son completamente inútiles – indiqué, parándome en la figura de los profesores de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – No podemos permitirnos endebles hechiceros incapaces de combatir a corta distancia… ni sabios directamente incapaces de combatir._

_»Si queremos estar preparados todos nuestros shinigamis, nuestros alumnos, deben ser más que aptos en todas las disciplinas – sentencié. – Si su misión va a ser proteger esta tierra, si su misión será defender a quienes no pueden defenderse… Nada más necesario._

_»Evidentemente, el conocimiento de siglos de experiencia nos dice que no hay dos shinigamis iguales – seguí. – Unos somos más aptos para una serie de disciplinas que otros. Pero eso no justifica que haya entre nosotros personas a las que les cuesta ejecutar artes demoníacas de niveles relativamente bajos, otros a los que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo les supone una seria desventaja sea cual sea el rival._

_»¿Debemos permitirlo? O lo más importante, ¿cómo debemos conjugar formación integral con las capacidades de cada cual? Me limitaré a dejar planteada la pregunta porque el tiempo se podría agotar antes de encontrar la respuesta acertada – dije, evadiendo el mal trago de tener que proponer soluciones._

_»Igualmente me gustaría advertir de un hecho en el que me he percatado en la reciente experiencia de la pérdida de Nalya – añadí. – Necesitamos potenciar el estudio de una de las áreas más denostadas de nuestros estudios: – paseé mis ojos por la sala hasta que topé con Xelloss – las artes médicas._

_El Teniente de la Cuarta División, que dirigía el pequeño Departamento de Medicina que se encargaba las optativas necesarias para poder optar a ser un miembro de su escuadrón, se sonrió sorprendido de tal ocurrencia y aprobó con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza._

– _No podemos depender de la Cuarta División en todas las ocasiones – alegué. – Muchas veces no llegarán a tiempo. Morir en batalla es un honor, sí, – acepté, ante las reacciones de algún miembro de la Undécima División que se encargaba del cuerpo a cuerpo – pero morir por morir es estúpido. Un combate más, una batalla más… Pero si ellos no están ahí para sacarnos las castañas del fuego… no habrá más batallas._

_»Si aún queda alguien que considere esto que nos traemos un juego… – concluí, recorriendo la sala y los rostros de mi audiencia con la mirada. – El que aún piense eso… que sepa que el juego ha terminado. Es la hora de la verdad. Debemos construir nuestro edificio, nuestro futuro, sobre roca firme, con cimientos fuertes, no sobre arenas que se lleva el viento._

Nuestra vida, la de todos los que estábamos allí, era una segunda oportunidad, o una tercera, o una milésima… o la primera vez que sus ojos se habían abierto a la luz. ¿Cuántas reencarnaciones podría haber sufrido el alma de aquel chaval que entraba corriendo en el dojo porque llegaba tarde a la clase de Warsaw? ¿Y aquel que miraba con ojos no muy castos a su compañera de un curso superior? O ella misma… Muchos estarían convencidos de que merecían esta enésima oportunidad… Seguro que lo estaban. Pero se equivocaban.

Su vida era un regalo, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer un hombre que le merezca vencer a la muerte. ¿Cuántos no lo lograban? ¿Cuántos quedaban por el camino, devorados por un hollow o convertidos en uno de aquellos monstruos sin corazón? ¿Cuántos de ellos se merecían estar aquí más que cualquiera de nosotros y, sin embargo, no llegaban a gozar de esta nueva oportunidad?

Cuánto menos merecíamos nosotros, shinigamis, el don de poder dar esa segunda oportunidad, de conceder una nueva vida. Un don, una misión que de alguna forma nos precedía, porque ninguno de nosotros había elegido ser shinigami única y exclusivamente por voluntad propia. Todos habían sido dotados de una capacidad que era anterior a todo esto y anterior a cualquier mérito que hubieran podido lograr.

Yo era un vivo ejemplo de ello. Kara, que a unos ojos ramplones y superficiales era lo más inútil que alguien pudiera encontrarse, era el vivo ejemplo de ello. Y como nosotros dos, otros miles, algunos conocidos, otros totalmente anónimos reclamaban esta verdad con su mera existencia, con su sola respiración, y se la echaban en cara al universo.

No. Nuestra vida y, más allá de ella, nuestra misión como shinigamis era un regalo, un don totalmente gratuito por el que teníamos que estar infinitamente agradecidos, pero que también debíamos llevar con gravísima responsabilidad y con una inagotable generosidad. Y con cabeza. Con mucha cabeza, porque tal y como lo habíamos recibido, podríamos perderlo. Y en una vida como la nuestra la muerte no era sólo una posibilidad más.

– _No querría que la lloráramos, para ella sería como pedirle perdón y eso no lo permitiría. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?_

– _Eh, eh, eh, hermanito – dijo suavemente tratando de consolarme. – Tranquilo, desahógate._

– _¡Maldito destino! – me quejé. – ¿Es justo que ella se vaya? ¿Es justo que seas tú el que está aquí de pie, acompañándome y consolándome?_

– _¿Dónde iba a estar si no? Mi lugar ahora mismo es aquí, contigo._

– _No merezco eso, Yonas._

– _¿Por qué? ¡Claro que lo mereces!_

– _En mi... en el mundo en el que viví antes, cuando moriste, no fui capaz si quiera de acercarme a tu tumba en seis años – expliqué – y cuando lo hice no fui capaz de mantener el tipo. ¿Es justo que seas tú el que me consuele cuando no fui capaz de estar a tu altura?_

– _¿Hablas de justicia? – replicó pensativo. – Justicia, injusticia... Eso es algo en lo que nos está prohibido pensar si queremos salir adelante en nuestra vida. Somos dragaminas, nuestra vida no es justa. ¿Acaso fueron justas las muertes de Gaijin, de Aiolos, de Henkara, de Arte, de Arturo, de Pandora y de tantos compañeros que nos han abandonado? ¿Es justo que nosotros seamos los que hemos sobrevivido? ¿Por qué nosotros y no ellos? ¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia? ¿El destino? El destino es cruel. ¿Fue justa la traición de ese perro de Setsuna? ¿Fue justo todo eso? ¡No! – le gritó al destino. Su tono era cada vez más nostálgico, dispuesto a romper a llorar o a perder los estribos en cualquier momento. – ¡Nada de eso fue justo! Pero es la vida que hemos elegido. Nosotros, los shinigamis hemos optado por una vida injusta. Estamos abocados a la muerte, la nuestra o la de nuestros seres queridos, convivimos con ella. Al fin y al cabo, – suspiró – somos shinigamis, los dioses de la muerte._

La parca podría llegar en cualquier momento. Iba a convivir con nosotros día y noche, minuto a minuto. Era nuestra compañera inseparable, como había dicho Yonas, pero una compañera traidora y falaz que en cualquier momento podría volverse contra nosotros. Pero eso, lejos de asustarnos y condenarnos a una existencia gris y temerosa, vacía, debía impulsarnos a situar cada cosa en su verdadero sitio, sin ceder a los instintos, bien por un extremo bien por el otro.

Porque habíamos sido revestidos de un don maravilloso y porque debíamos estar infinitamente agradecidos con él, debíamos dar testimonio de la grandeza de nuestra misión. Todos y cada uno de los que vestíamos un uniforme negro del Gotei 13 y, por extensión, todos y cada uno de aquellos que vestían el uniforme blanco de la Academia, debíamos ser un ejemplo en el que aquellos que no habían recibido el poder pudieran posar los ojos sin miedo ni recelo. Porque no éramos más que ellos, sólo diferentes.

Entonces sabríamos que, en realidad, por mucho que nos creyésemos invencibles, somos débiles, limitados y necesitados. Como todos. Necesitados del mundo y de los demás. Porque lo único ilimitado es nuestra mente, nuestra imaginación, y aún así estaba sujeta a los límites del espacio y del tiempo. Pero eso… Eso es pura fantasía.

Comprenderíamos entonces que nosotros mismos no somos fines. Que los demás no son medios, sino que ellos son nuestros iguales. Tan ricos como nosotros. Tan valiosos como nosotros. Tan limitados y tan necesitados, en fin, como nosotros.

Los demás no son, por tanto, rivales a batir, ni escaleras en las que apoyarse para subir, ni piezas de mover en un tablero de ajedrez que sólo existe en nuestra cabeza, sino compañeros de peregrinar hacia una meta que no tenemos clara, pero que sabemos que está ahí. Y, como tales, entenderíamos que no deberíamos pisarnos unos a otros, que no debemos inmolar el presente y a nuestros compañeros de viaje en aras de un futuro que no entendemos y que no siempre está de nuestra mano o que sólo existe en nuestra cabeza.

Pero entonces comprenderíamos también que cada cual tiene su proceso, su propio camino, sus propios obstáculos… Que, como nos ha pasado, nos pasa y nos pasará, nos equivocaremos en la ruta mil y una veces. Porque, de otra forma, seríamos perfectos, no humanos. Y que habrá gente que esté lejos, o ciega, o coja… pero no es nuestro papel juzgar, sino asistirles. Eso es lo que representaba también el uniforme negro que vestía yo, el uniforme blanco que vestía Kara.

Puede que todo aquello que le decía a Kara en aquel entonces, todo esto que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, suene ingenuo o fantasioso. Realmente lo es, no puedo negarlo. Todavía nos queda mucho camino por delante para llegar a ser así. Pero, como dije antes, es mejor tratar de coger las estrellas. Así, aún quedándonos a medio camino, habríamos conseguido llegar a la cima.

Habría gente que se quedará atrás. Gente que, al ver la dureza y lo heroico de la tarea, decidiera abandonarla. Para ellos, sólo restaba una frase: "Shinjiru ga mama ni"… o como se escriba. "Lucha por tus ideales". Hasta sus últimas consecuencias, hasta nuestro último aliento. Hasta la última gota de sangre. Sólo así, al final de la vida, podríamos mirar hacia atrás y sentirnos satisfechos.

Esa es, quizás, la gran virtud o el gran defecto que tenemos nosotros, historiadores. Que sabemos lo que significa mirar hacia detrás. Que sabemos que sólo el paso del tiempo da a todo su justa medida y su sentido último. Que entendemos en qué consiste realmente hacer historia… O creemos entenderlo, porque, al final "historia" no es más que lo que nosotros contamos de los pedazos sueltos que podemos conocer.

¿Haré historia? ¿Me olvidarán? Supongo que esa pregunta todo hombre se la ha hecho en algún momento de su historia. Hubo un tiempo en que era una cuestión que me inquietaba, lo confieso. Ahora… Supongo que es un poco lo mismo que le pasó a mi abuelo, al soñador Kumhard Åska, al ilustrísimo y legendario Akano Kumaru. A prendió que la verdadera historia, la verdadera heroicidad no se forja con estrépito y relumbrón, sino con el trabajo mudo y silencioso en el tiempo, con paciencia. Que la fama del hombre es vana y pasajera. Que el lugar que uno ocupe en lo que otros llaman historia… es lo último que importa.

–Y aún así – terminé. – Es importante que estudies Historia – sonreí. – Porque aunque los nombres que en ella se graben no importen, sí las vidas que reflejan. Es lo que os digo siempre el primer día de clase – miré a Kara. – Conocer el pasado nos permite entender el presente y preparar el futuro – sentencié. – Eso, y que sin tenerla aprobada no se llega a shinigami – bromeé.

Y con mi chiste estalló un coro de carcajadas de alumnos que se habían ido uniendo a la conversación o, más bien, al monólogo en el que había ido derivando yodo y en el que me había enfrascado tanto que ni me había dado cuenta de la multitud que había congregado, una treintena de personas aproximadamente. Entre ellas, todas caras conocidas, había también algún profesor que, supongo, habría acudido intrigado a ver qué ocurría, como muchos de los alumnos que allí estaban. No se habían acercado por mis palabras, eso seguro.

– No me atendéis así en clase – les regañé con simpatía. – Venga, venga, dispersaos…

Así lo hicieron. Unos más rápido, otros más lentamente, cada uno volvía a sus rutinas, a sus prisas, a su vida... Y no pude evitar pensar en Pardao y en aquella vieja letra de Los Suaves que había coreado en tantísimas ocasiones mientras vivía en el mundo mortal, con una guitarra medio desahuciada y la voz rota entre el alcohol y los cigarrillos.

_**Sin detenerse algunos lo miran**_

_**y, poco a poco, otros se paran**_

_**a ver a Pardao con su voz fatigada**_

_**contar historias y viejas baladas.**_

_**Corre el tiempo y vuelven las prisas**_

_**y, poco a poco, la gente se marcha.**_

_**Sólo Pardao en su acera mojada**_

_**Recoge sus cosas, despacio, con calma.**_

Sí. Por un momento había sido como aquel viejo trovador de las calles de Ourense al que la banda de Yosi, inseparable compañera de mis noches en blanco, había dedicado aquellos versos. Sin buscarlo, había encandilado con mis palabras a un auditorio bastante notable, teniendo en cuenta la situación ¿Quedaría también lo que había dicho en "historias y viejas baladas"?

– Tú también vete – le recomendé a Kara con una sonrisa en la boca. – Ya es tarde.

Pero con la marcha de mi "discípula" no me quedé solo para reflexionar en lo que había dicho, como pretendía. Allí estaba la figura alta, siempre vigilante, del que durante años había sido mi segundo en el Departamento. Le tendí una mano para que me ayudara a levantarme y, mientras me sacudía los hierbajos del pantalón del uniforme, el recogió mi haori del suelo y me lo pasó. Juntos, comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería.

– ¿Crees que servirá de algo eso que has dicho?

– Ni idea – me encogí de hombros. – Pero mientras le valga a ellos… – afirmé con esperanza.

– Sí, pero cambiar… todo…

– Esto es la Sociedad de Almas – sentencié con ilusión y pesar a la vez. – Aquí pocas cosas cambian.

– Ya… – lamentó él con fastidio.

– Pero también… – añadí antes de que pudiera decir él nada más, generando una pequeña llama de reiatsu en mis manos. – También es la tierra de las maravillas.


	36. Mirando al cielo

– ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

– Sí – sonrió. – Una pequeña gripe.

– No tan pequeña – apunté. – Además, aún no tienes buena cara – añadí con cierta preocupación. – Mírate qué ojeras… ¿Duermes bien?

– Eso no fue por estar enferma…

– ¡Mierda! – exclamé, exagerando una reacción pudorosa. – Eso sí que no necesitaba saberlo, ¿vale?

– No hubieras preguntado – me reprochó.

– Ahora soy yo el que no va a poder dormir.

– Tú te lo has buscado – rió con malicia. – Acuérdate de venir esta noche a cenar.

– ¿Puedo llevar acompañante? – pregunté con sarcasmo. – Así no me restregáis vuestro amor por la cara.

– Ven – insistió. – Eliaz lleva una semana dando la lata con esto.

– No hace falta que me lo jures… – resoplé. – Bueno, vale intentaré… me pasaré – me corregí bajo la presión de la mirada de mi amiga. – A eso de las nueve y media estaré por ahí, ¿vale?

– Vale – sonrió satisfecha.

– Bueno, yo me quedo aquí – le dije al llegar al aula de primero. – Si quieres venir…

– ¿A vigilar un examen? Casi que paso – rechazó. – Pórtate bien con ellos.

– Me voy a vengar de lo mal que me lo hicieron pasar a comienzo de curso – bromeé. – Se van a cagar.

– Rido…

– ¿Aún me tomas en serio con estas cosas? Si sabes que en el fondo soy como una abuela…. – respondí. – Bueno, cuídate, ¿vale?

– Que sí, pesado…

– Bueno, bueno, caballeros – entré en la clase tras despedirme de Mitsuko. – ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Nerviosos?

Los miré con una expresión que pretendía ser exageradamente sádica para forzar su risa y que liberaran tensión, pero ni con esas. Estaban asustados, intranquilos… pero no había que culparlos. Era el primero de su primera ronda de exámenes finales en la Academia. Yo también me había puesto nervioso en su momento.

– El profesor Wentwurth os está repartiendo los exámenes – hablé desde mi cátedra. – Ya sabéis, esperad a que os avise para darle la vuelta al folio. Os encontraréis un texto y tres preguntas – expliqué. – El texto es impepinable. Tenéis que hacer un comentario os guste o no. De las tres preguntas contestad sólo dos – concedí. – En el orden que queráis, pero sólo dos – insistí. – Si contestáis tres, no corrijo el examen, por chulos – establecí. – Indicad bien nombre, apellidos y código de alumno en cada folio y… Ah, no os molestéis en mirar para los lados – concluí. – Le he pedido al profesor Db que conjurara un Kidou de confusión que entrará en funcionamiento en cuanto comience la prueba – indiqué. – Eso y que hay cinco modelos distintos. ¿Están todos? – le pregunté a mi colega, quien asintió desde el fondo. – Bien, pues… – miré el reloj que coronaba el frente del aula. – Tenéis dos horas desde… ya.

Tal como me había indicado el Teniente de la Novena División, comuniqué parte de mi reiatsu a una pequeña bola de cristal que había dejado sobre mi mesa para activar el conjuro. Tras los primeros minutos de mayor tensión y nerviosismo, mientras se iban apaciguando los ánimos, me senté al frente del aula mientras dejaba que mi compañero de Departamento, que impartía clase a los alumnos de tercero, patrullara el aula cual sabueso. No tenía pinta de que fuera a producirse ningún incidente, pero tampoco íbamos a bajar la guardia.

En cualquier caso, tampoco podía permitirme el lujo de "perder el tiempo" mirando una masa de alumnos concentrados en la prueba. Me había llevado conmigo una carpeta repleta de las copias que Eliaz me había hecho del diario y los manuscritos. O, mejor dicho, de una rudimentaria traducción que había hecho gracias a un traductor automático de lenguas humanas que había desarrollado la Duodécima División. Era consciente del dicho: "tradutore, traditore", pero ahora mismo no me encontraba exactamente en el contexto más oportuno como para ponerme a estudiarlos directamente en hebreo. Si me quedaba alguna duda, podía acudir a los originales.

Durante mi análisis llegué a una sección curiosa. Se había producido un parón en la narración de las "hazañas", virtudes e ideales de cambio que, en un lenguaje barroco, propugnaba Sadoq y había encontrado una serie de párrafos con un peculiar sabor cúltico. Lo mejor de todo es que aquello no recordaba en nada a las tradiciones hebraicas que subyacían a todo lo que llevaba leído. Es más, ni siquiera parecía la forma de narrar del antiguo Capitán de la Sexta División. Era como si lo hubiera copiado tal cual de alguna otra fuente.

Se relataban allí una serie de curiosas ceremonias que debían ser celebradas en el transcurso de aquel tipo de acontecimientos. Concretamente, el capítulo que ahora revisaba hablaba del paso de un cometa. Poco antes había visto el ritual que debía celebrarse durante las Leónidas. Unas páginas más adelante iba a referirse a los eclipses. La frase final que coronaba la sección era tumbativa: aquellos actos eran obligatorios para cualquier miembro de la secta. El conseguir alcanzar los ideales del viejo Asharet dependía directamente de su compleción.

¿Pero dónde? «Allí donde se encontrara un miembro de la secta.» Una afirmación demasiado vaga. Voluntaria o involuntariamente, Sadoq no había especificado más. Sí mencionaba algunos elementos que debían estar en el punto de reunión pero más que eso… Nada. El resto quedaba abierto par nuestras especulaciones.

No sería del todo descabellado pensar en que hubiera un lugar de reunión en el Sereitei. La mayor parte de los miembros de la Sexta División estaban implicados en la organización. Movilizar a un escuadrón entero sin llamar la atención sería casi imposible. ¿Estaría ese punto de encuentro en la Sexta División? ¿En la mansión Ashartîm? ¿En otro sitio?

Me recliné sobre el respaldo de mi silla con un profundo suspiro mientras me sacaba las gafas que había comenzado a usar unos meses atrás para leer y estudiar y me llevaba una patilla a la boca con gesto pensativo. Me froté los ojos y meneé la cabeza, decidiendo que lo trataría con Eliaz en otro momento, por si él tenía alguna idea de dónde pudiera ser.

Pero aún así seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Por lo que describían aquellos "ceremoniales", casi parecía imposible que un recinto como el que se describía allí pudiera encontrarse en un Cuartel y hubiera pasado inadvertido a las investigaciones que se habían llevado en la División de Gaijin y Mitsuko después de las revelaciones que habían sucedido a la muerte de mi abuelo. Le preguntaría a Bone, o a los dos oficiales de aquel Escuadrón, para asegurarme, en cualquier caso.

Si descartábamos el edificio de los shinigami, la otra opción más plausible era la mansión de la familia de Eliaz, que, además, siempre era garantía de guardar al menos un misterio más: documentos, objetos materiales o algún rincón escondido en el laberinto subterráneo que habían diseñado sus antepasados. Sonreí. Una excursión por los bajos fondos de la guarida de los Ashartîm solía proporcionar buenos ratos. Si la cena se volvía aburrida, ya sabíamos qué podíamos hacer.

– ¡Hey!

Salía del aula con un buen fajo de exámenes debajo de un brazo y el material de estudio bajo el otro y me disponía a dejarlos en mi despacho cuando la voz de Bone me hizo darme la vuelta. Él se acercaba con prisa hacia mí con una carpeta debajo del brazo y esquivando ágilmente al resto de los que caminaban por el pasillo. Cuando me alcanzó, me tendió el expediente, que acepté como pude, y exhaló un sonoro suspiro, como si le aliviara deshacerse de aquello.

– ¿Qué me traes? – pregunté, sin margen de maniobra para examinar lo que acababa de darme.

– La memoria de las expediciones al Mundo Mortal – informó.

– ¿Y para eso tanta prisa?

– Quería sacármelo de encima antes de irme – dijo.

– ¿Antes de…?

– Eso es lo que quería explicarte – respondió antes de que a mí me diera tiempo a terminar mi pregunto. – Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos en el Mundo Mortal…

– ¿Kyrek te manda a una misión en medio de los exámenes?

– No… Bueno, puedes llamarlo así – se corrigió, como si esa mentira fuera menos comprometedora que la verdad. – En serio, ahora mismo no… Cuando vuelva te lo explico.

– ¿Quieres que me encargue yo? Me queda prepara el examen final y…

– ¿De la "misión"?

– No, no – reí, ocultando mi preocupación. – De tus exámenes.

– Ah… No, no – rechazó mi oferta. – Para eso tengo esbirros en mi Departamento – bromeó. – Allariel se encarga.

– De acuerdo…

– ¿En serio no te importa?

– Por lo menos tú me avisas… – me quejé. – Josuke lleva otras dos semanas…

– Ya, bueno – se encogió crípticamente de hombros.

– ¿Sólo eso?

– Sí… ¿Comemos juntos hoy?

– Pues… Vale – asentí, mirando el reloj. – Dejo esto en el despacho y vamos.

– ¿No es un poco pronto?

– Tengo curro para esta tarde – alegué.

– A ti nunca te supuso problema quedarte hasta tarde…

– Hoy voy a cenar con Eliaz y con Mitsuko… – expliqué. – De todas formas, puedo comer solo, si no te viene bien.

– Ah, no, por mí perfecto – respondió.

Durante la comida, Bone evitó hablarme del motivo que le llevaba a viajar tan precipitadamente, al menos desde mi punto de vista, al mundo mortal. En su lugar, tuve que soportar sus intentos de recitarme verbalmente el informe que me había entregado minutos antes y que ahora descansaba en la lista de "pendientes" de mi escritorio esperando a que le echase un vistazo. Se le notaba bastante nervioso por lo que fuera que le urgía a abandonar sus responsabilidades, pero, a la vez, no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba del resultado de las tandas de prácticas. Habían sido la gran prueba de fuego para un Departamento aún en pañales. A falta de ver el informe, el resultado había sido más que satisfactorio.

Pero yo no quería hablar de trabajo. Una tarde entera corrigiendo exámenes y atando los últimos cabos sueltos para coordinar la última prueba para los alumnos que se graduaban aquel año era una perspectiva lo suficientemente aburrida como para adelantarla a la hora de la comida. Cierto es que si hubiera comido solo, lo hubiera hecho en mi despacho y adelantado trabajo; pero ya que tenía compañía, no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

– ¿Leíste el periódico hoy? – le pregunté.

– He estado bastante ocupado – arguyó. – ¿Por?

– Vuelven a… Espera – me levanté, yendo a la zona de la cafetería donde se guardaba la prense. – Vuelven a hablar de mi discursito del otro día – reí, mostrándole la columna donde me citaban. – Si es que no sé yo cómo se enteran de estas cosas…

– Bueno, no fue una cosa muy privada – razonó, cogiendo el ejemplar. – Este… Javier – comentó. – ¿Lo conoces?

– Creo que no… Al menos no lo identifico – contesté. – Pero vamos, una gran parte de los shinigami en activo han sido alumnos míos…

– Tampoco tantos… – apuntó. – Por lo menos habla bien de ti.

– Debe ser el único – bromeé, provocando precisamente el efecto contrario en mi compañero, que frunció el ceño con seriedad. – El problema es que me está haciendo pasar por un político cuando no lo soy.

– Bueno, eso habría que matizarlo.

– No soy un político – sentencié. – Soy un personaje público, sí – concedí. – Y vale que no esté de acuerdo en muchas cosas… Pero, vamos, más allá de eso…

– Bueno, no sólo no estás de acuerdo – me miró a los ojos. – Te encargas de decirlo bien alto.

– Pero sólo donde tengo que decirlo.

– ¿En el patio de la Academia?

– Touché… – acepté. – Aunque tampoco es que lo que dije el otro día sea algo tan revolucionario. En cualquier caso, – continué – la política aquí no tiene sentido. Mandan los que mandan y por mucho que nos joda eso no va a cambiar. Lo que me preocupa de esto – cogí de vuelta el diario – es que hay locos que no lo entienden… y no me gustaría que me asociaran con ellos.

– ¿Locos?

– Locos – repetí, mientras hojeaba el periódico en busca de otra noticia.

En las últimas semanas habían comenzado a reproducirse en los límites más exteriores del Sereitei, e incluso dentro de las murallas de la ciudadela, ataques contra las propiedades oficiales del Gotei y de la Cámara. Mayoritariamente, se trataba de actos vandálicos sin más consecuencias que las materiales. Era mejor no alimentar la paranoia de aquellos grupos y presentar la vida del Sereitei como una lucha entre "carcas y progres". Y menos que me metieran a mí en el ajo, que pudieran verme como una especie de mentor o… peor. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía.

Después de comer me encerré en mi despacho y comencé con el trabajo más tedioso de un profesor: corregir exámenes. No es que tuviera una prisa excesiva por presentar las notas, pero la experiencia me había enseñado que cuanto antes lo dejara liquidado, mejor. Sólo revisaba los comentarios de texto, la teoría era cosa de Wentwurth. Yo me quedaba, por lo menos, con la mejor parte. El año siguiente cambiaríamos, como habíamos hecho en los últimos cursos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el sol comenzaba a caer y no me había dado tiempo a terminar ni a ponerme con los preparativos del examen de graduación; pero tampoco podía entretenerme más, así que marqué el lugar donde había quedado, fui a mi apartamento, me arreglé y salí en dirección de la casa de Eliaz y Mitsuko. Como siempre, fue Jules quien me abrió la puerta y me guió al salón.

– Y yo que creía que la encerrona era para mí solo… - comenté, a modo de saludo, al ver también allí a Db.

– Imaginaciones tuyas, nadie te dijo nada – apuntó el señor de la casa.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va todo?

– Estoy con los exámenes de primero… – resoplé, mientras me servía yo mismo un trago de whisky de la botella que había sobre la mesa. – ¿Esperamos a alguien más?

– A… No – sonrió Eliaz al ver entrar a su esposa en la sala. – A nadie más.

Los anfitriones nos regalaron con una cena exquisita, como siempre ocurría en aquella casa. La conversación comenzó siendo liviana. Por mucho que el Teniente de la Novena División y yo tratáramos de sonsacarles el motivo de la invitación, pues intuíamos que querían contarnos algo, ellos lo rehuían y lo aplazaban para más tarde, dejando así volar nuestra imaginación. Cuando parecía imposible que pudieran hacerlo más, Eliaz suspiró, como cediendo, y me preguntó por mis investigaciones.

– Lo sabía – sonreí, limpiándome la boca con la servilleta antes de beber un trago de vino. – Sólo me quieres para explotarme – lloriqueé irónicamente.

Poco a poco fui explicándole lo que había ido viendo en las páginas que me había entregado. La mayor parte de lo que había leído era sumamente interesante, sí, pero no aportaba nada especialmente relevante para nuestras investigaciones. No a nivel práctico, al menos. Por eso me centré en lo que más me había llamado la atención y que, además, era lo que más fresco tenía.

– Lo curioso es lo de los eclipses y los cometas y esas cosas – mencioné. – No me pegan para nada, la verdad.

– ¿Tú también te fijaste? – preguntó Eliaz. – A mí también me pareció raro. Es decir, no pega con las tradiciones de mi familia y mi padre tampoco era muy dado a estas cosas de la astrología y demás… – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Crees que podría significar algo?

– Tiene que significar algo – insistí. – Si no… ¿por qué ponerlo?

– ¿Para despistarnos? – propuso Mitsuko.

– Sadoq creía que triunfaría – negué con la cabeza. – Nadie investigaría buscando nada, porque la historia la escriben los vencedores…

– Y él venció… – concluyó ella. – Bueno, hasta ahora. Y Sadoq no era tonto, podría haberlo previsto – murmuró. – Por si acaso…

– Hombre, sí – concedí. – Pero... Llevamos años sin tener una pista mejor…

– Perdón, perdón… Me he perdido – interrumpió Db. – ¿De qué estamos hablando?

– Aquí, tu subordinado me quiere poner en problemas – señalé con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa hacia el noble. – Sabe que tengo prohibido investigar a Nadie y me lo sigue poniendo debajo de las narices.

– Como si tú no quisieras…

– Calla, calla – reí. – No se lo digas a nadie.

Eliaz se adelantó entonces a explicarle a nuestro amigo lo que habíamos encontrado. Se ahorró algunos detalles, como la procedencia del diario, pero más o menos le informó de todo. De vez en cuando, yo intervenía para traducir las palabras del noble a un lenguaje más asequible. No porque Db no las entendiera, sino, simplemente, por molestar al "orador", y hacerle perder unos segundos el protagonismo.

– Es curioso – valoró el profesor de Artes Demoníacas. – Podría explicarnos un poco la extraña… magia de Nadie. ¿Por qué no habláis con Yurian?

– ¿Con Yurian?

– Es profesor de Teoría del Kidou – apuntó Mitsuko a su marido, que no conocía a nuestro compañero. – Cierto – se inclinó. – Da un cursillo de Kidou y astrología o algo así, ¿no?

– "Magia y observación del cielo en la Era de la Fundación". Fue su tesis – confirmó el Teniente. – ¿No te acuerdas? – me miró.

– ¿Yo?

– Estuviste en su defensa…

– ¿Seguro? Puede ser… – otorgué. – No me acordaba.

– ¿Y hay gente que se apunta a eso? – se sorprendía Eliaz.

– Tiene un grupillo de 6 ó 7 alumnos…

– Frikis – sentenció, lleno de razón, mi amigo.

– Hablaremos con él – sonreí. – Pero esto es algo que va más allá de la teoría, ¿no lo veis? Si el Pollo tiene razón – seguí – puede que sea la fuente de lo que quiera que estén usando…

– Si es eso que dices… – comprendió Eliaz. – ¿Crees que siguen haciéndolo?

– Vale la pena probar, ¿no?

– Hombre, visto así, sí – se sumó Db.

– En ese caso tendríamos que buscar el lugar… – sugirió Eliaz, con una sonrisa que parecía indicar lo mismo que había pensado yo durante el examen. – Hay muchos pasillos y salas que no conocemos aquí abajo. ¿Vamos?

– Un momento, un momento… – nos detuvo Mitsuko. – Primero, hoy estamos de fiesta, así que nada de excursioncitas… Y segundo: – añadió – ¿No crees que si siguieran viniendo aquí nos habríamos dado cuenta? Lo más lógico sería eso…

– Podría haber pasadizos secretos o… – sugirió el oficial de la Novena División.

– La Bicha tiene razón – asentí. – Aunque lo que dices pueda ser cierto, pijuncio, ella tiene razón. Nos habríamos dado cuenta. Pero… No sé. Podrías buscar en tus recuerdos – propuse. – Cualquier cosa que pueda guardar una relación con eclipses, lluvias de estrellas y así… podría ser una pista. Que Db le pregunte a Yurian y… yo le haré una visita a Gaijin y a Kuniko, a ver si…

– ¿A Gai y a Kuni? ¿Para qué?

– Bueno… Ellos llevaron la investigación de la Sexta División, ¿no? – respondí. – Mejor cubrir todos los frentes.

– Sí – coincidió el profesor de Kidou. – Lo más lógico es que sea dentro del Sereitei, un Capitán saliendo así como así llamaría mucho la atención…

– Cierto – terció la mujer.

– Pero todavía está lo de los pasadizos… – señaló nuevamente el Asharet.

No pude contener una carcajada ante la afirmación de mi amigo, que parecía haber subordinado la eficiencia de nuestra investigación a la emoción de una aventura por el intricado laberinto que se extendía bajo nuestros pies. Aquello fulminó definitivamente el clima de seriedad en que había caído nuestra conversación y enseguida se contagió el resto de comensales, a la vez que Jules entraba en la sala con los postres.

– Bien – hablé cuando ya había llegado la sobremesa. – ¿Hay algo que nos queráis contar o es que sólo nos invitaste aquí para hacer de Indiana Jones?

– ¿Indiana quién? – preguntó Mitsuko.

– Oh, vamos… Que me lo pregunte tu marido… pero tú eres la que nació en el mundo mortal –bromeé.

– Tienes que conocer a… – intervino Db, con el mismo estupor.

– No tienes infancia – meneé la cabeza.

– No, no es eso – habló Eliaz. – Es… ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?

A la vez que le planteaba la pregunta a su esposa, sus miradas se cruzaron con un gesto de total complicidad y cariño. Ella se limpió discretamente la boca con la servilleta y asintió, dando a entender que sería quien tomara la palabra. Nos miró fijamente primero a uno y luego a otro en un expectante silencio y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Estoy embarazada.


	37. La Búsqueda

– ¡Rido! ¡Espabila!

– ¿Eh?

Sacudí la cabeza para desembarazarme de todo lo que me pasaba por la mente y me impedía concentrarme en lo que teníamos entre manos. El final de curso se nos había echado ya encima casi sin darnos cuenta y eso significaba mucho trabajo: evaluaciones, memorias, programaciones… Ya me había sacado de encima la corrección de los exámenes, pero en dos días tendría lugar la prueba final de graduación y aún había muchos cabos sueltos que concretar. Ya quedaba poco en cualquier caso.

Pero no era sólo lo académico lo que me tenía distraído. Estaba, por supuesto, los nuevos indicios que teníamos acerca de la forma de actuar de Nadie y las precauciones que debía estar tomando para evitar que nuestra nueva investigación llegara a oídos de quienes no debían. Todo lo que habíamos conocido era demasiado sorprendente, de alguna forma incoherente con lo que sabíamos anteriormente acerca de Sadoq y sus secuaces. En cualquier caso, no había duda. Se trataba de algo escrito personalmente por el padre de Eliaz, salido de su puño y letra… Era auténtico. Desconcertante, pero auténtico.

Y, por otra parte, estaba lo de Mitsuko. Ya no sólo el hecho en sí, aterrador, de que alguien como mi amigo pudiera tener descendencia y el mal que aquello pudiera suponer para la raza humana, sino también la necesidad de buscar un sustituto para ella durante la baja por maternidad. Tenía que comenzar a mover los hilos con Soki, si quería dejar el tema zanjado con una cierta antelación, pero ellos habían decidido esperar aún un tiempo para hacerlo "más oficial".

– ¿En qué carajo estás pensando?

– En que tengo que hablar con Soki…

– ¿Con…? – preguntó. – Ah, vale… – reaccionó. – Mira, la que está preñada es mi mujer, no la tuya. Déjame que yo me encargue y céntrate en esto – me exhortó. – Hay un eclipse en quince días y tenemos que saber dónde se van a reunir. Así que deja a mi esposa en paz y estate a lo que estamos.

Esa era otra. Lo primero que habíamos hecho en cuanto habíamos conocido aquella especial obligación de Nadie había sido consultar cuando se produciría el primero de ellos. No había sido difícil para los chicos de la Duodécima División averiguar que a finales de aquel mismo mes la luna ocultaría parcialmente el sol sobre el Sereitei. Podíamos aprovecharnos ya de aquella fecha.

– ¡Sí, mi Capitán! – saludé marcialmente con tono burlón. – ¡Como usted diga, mi Capitán! ¡Es un honor servirle, mi Capitán!

– Anda y que te jodan – replicó. – A ver… ¿qué tienes?

– A ver – me aclaré la garganta carraspeando. – Gaijin me dijo que no habían encontrado nada en su División que se correspondiera con lo que le pedimos. Y… bueno, en los archivos tampoco encontró nada que nos pudiera valer – me quejé. – Es una vía muerta.

– ¿Y ya está?8

– ¿Cómo que y ya está?

– ¿No has hecho nada más?

– Dirigir la Academia de Shinigamis y tratar que los de arriba no nos salten a la yugular – contesté calmado, pero medio ofendido. – Porque estamos hablando de Nadie, y es material prohibido, ¿recuerdas? – seguí. – Claro, como no es a ti al que le joden… pero vamos, que si te parece poco, te lo dejo a ti. Y de paso te ocupas de Josuke – añadí. – ¿A quién se le ocurre ausentarse sin avisar a nadie? ¡En plena época de exámenes! Es para matarlo….

– Casi que paso… – se escabulló, mientras buscaba algo. – Mira.

Despejó la mesa del pequeño despacho que tenía en mi apartamento de unos libros que había encima y de un estuche cilíndrico sacó un plano que extendió sobre el escritorio. Representaba la mansión Ashartîm y, sobre él, había garabateado de una forma casi febril, a juzgar por el resultado, una prolija cantidad de signos y símbolos en su mayor parte indescifrables para mí, por no decir en su totalidad. Eliaz sonreía con satisfacción ante mi mirada desconcertada, pero no quería decir nada, como retándome a que lo averiguara por mí mismo. Y yo, movido por la curiosidad, había caído en su trampa.

– Perdón por llegar tarde – irrumpió Db, dando al traste con el clímax de autocomplacencia del noble. – ¿Qué tenéis ahí? Bueno… – continuó, como si no importara. – Acabo de estar hablando con Yurian, por eso llego a estas horas. Resulta que existen escritos muy antiguos que sostienen que determinados fenómenos astronómicos provocan una serie de modificaciones en la forma en la que se comportan los espiritrones – habló con cierta urgencia. – Sobre todo a nivel parafísico.

– ¿Para-qué?

– Parafísico – repitió con naturalidad. – A Data no le gustaba hablar de magia, así que se inventó el palabro para referirse al nivel al que se relacionan los espiritrones durante la práctica de un Kidou…

– … o de algo similar – completé.

– O de algo similar – coincidió el Teniente, con una ligera sonrisa. – La cosa es que en la práctica no somos capaces de utilizarlo. Es decir, – quiso aclararlo – realmente el resultado práctico de estas modificaciones es… insignificante como poco. Pero está ahí, aunque no podamos aprovecharnos de ello.

– ¿Y el Yurian ese hizo toda una tesis para eso?

– Bueno, ya demostrar que existen esos cambios ya es bastante – intervine en defensa del profesor de Teoría de Kidou.

Sin ningún tipo de contemplación, Db dejó caer sobre la mesa, encima del plano, un par de volúmenes viejos. Eliaz se quejó de la falta de delicadeza que había tenido su superior, pero este parecía apremiado por la urgencia de una idea que no quería dejar escaparse por nada del mundo y apenas prestó atención a los quejidos del otro miembro de la Novena División más que para dedicarle una mirada que exigía calma.

– Yurian piensa que la respuesta está en cómo se aprovecha el Kidou de las reacciones parafísicas.

– Es decir, que otro tipo de técnicas sí podrían valerse de ello…

– Pero teniendo en cuenta que, realmente, no conocemos otra técnica… sería ciencia-ficción – apuntó Eliaz.

– Podría viajar a Midgaard con él para que lo estudiase… – sugerí. – Pero no creo que se lo tomaran demasiado bien… y sólo tenemos quince días – concluí con hastío.

– Me dijo que la hipótesis con la que está trabajando es que lo que realmente importa es el cambio en sí y no el resultado del cambio – siguió Db. – Algún tipo de energía que se libera y que otro tipo de técnicas son capaces de utilizar… Y eso es lo que me hizo recordar nuestra conversación del otro día – sonrió.

– ¿El qué?

– No sé si fuiste tú o Mitsuko o quien… – respondió – pero alguien sugirió que quizás aprovecharan los eclipses y demás para "cargar las baterías" o como queráis llamarle. Podría ser que se aprovecharan de la energía en estos cambios y que la almacenaran para algo – propuso. – La cuestión es cómo y dónde.

La sugerencia del Teniente de la Novena División tenía sentido a la luz de lo que estábamos aprendiendo acerca de aquello. Y saber qué era exactamente lo que hacían los miembros de Nadie durante aquellas ceremonias nos ayudaría a plantear un plan de acción y, al mismo tiempo, a poder discernir qué tipo de lugares serían válidos para las ceremonias.

– Se lo preguntaré a Yurian a ver si se le ocurre algo – continuó Db. – Pero no sabía nada a ciencia cierta. Sin embargo… – añadió, con una mueca – se me ocurrió que si lo que necesitan es almacenar esa energía necesitan un "recipiente" o lo que sea… Así que le eché un vistazo a la tesis, por si tenía algo al respecto y… Mirad esto – abrió un libro, no uno de los que había dejado sobre la mesa, sino otro que se había quedado todo el rato en sus manos. – Aquí – señaló. –Resulta que aquella energía no podía ser almacenada para su estudio.

– Genial… – cuestionó el noble. – ¿Y cómo cojones se almacena algo que no se puede almacenar?

– Pues hay dos opciones: – concluí – o bien nos hemos equivocado en lo de que en los rituales estos almacenan energía… cosa que no es descabellada, por otra parte… – apunté – o bien lo almacenan en un tipo de recipiente que Yurian no contempló en su experimento. En cuanto a lo primero, eso significaría que los rituales en el fondo no sirven para anda – me encogí de hombros – o que nos estamos haciendo pajas mentales con lo de los eclipses… que también. En ese caso… pues nada. Pero si es lo segundo, – terminé – entonces creo que sé cuál es el recipiente.

– Ellos mismos – concluyó el Profesor de Kidou.

– Quizás la magia que practica Nadie no es magia en sí misma – sugerí. –Quizás sólo es una forma de liberar esa energía almacenada. Pensemos… ¿Qué les hemos visto hacer?

– Aumentar la energía de uno de ellos – respondió Eliaz.

– Y para ello necesitaban otros cuatro que estaban como estatuas – recordé, trayendo a mi mente de nuevo la imagen de Ikkyuu, Li y sus dos compañeros muertos antes de presentar batalla en el exterior de la cabaña de mi abuelo.

– Y camuflarse, volverse invisibles – intervino Db.

– Esa era la habilidad de ese Rikiya – replicó el otro, masticando la rabia. – Y créeme, está muerto.

– No… Bueno, sí, pero no me refería a ese momento en concreto – contestó el Teniente. – En tu casa, Rido – se giró hacia mí. – Gaby me lo contó.

_Como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratase, o como una especie de celo a la inversa, Nalya y Gaby se pelearon por seguir al líder de nuestro grupo por las escaleras. Resignado a contemplar semejante espectáculo, me quedé atrás negando con la cabeza mientras subían las escaleras. Para acabar de completar la escena, Kyo decidió tomarse aquello como un juego._

– _¡Marco! – gritó al comenzar la subida._

– _¿Qué hace? – se preguntaba Gaby._

– _¿De verdad cree que va a conseguir algo con eso? – protesté._

_No contento con el silencio que recibió la primera vez como respuesta, el gran discípulo de mi abuelo repitió otra vez la infantil estratagema ante las protestas de Nalya, algo que parecía no afectarle. Quizás es que Sugimura Kurono, o Nakajima Kyo, estaba tan vacunado contra las rabietas de su discípula como yo._

_Curiosamente, esta segunda intentona del juego sí tuvo algo así como una contestación. Un ligero sonido, como un golpe contra una estantería o un libro cayéndose llamó nuestra atención desde una de las habitaciones e incitó a nuestro cabecilla a proferir un grito de júbilo mientras se lanzaba a la carrera hacia mi despacho._

_La estancia parecía a simple vista vacía, pero nuestra intuición había sido cierta. Un libro yacía inerte frente a una de las estanterías. Quizás el destino quiso que se tratara de un volumen que contenía parte de mis investigaciones sobre la organización, quizás sólo había sido una curiosa coincidencia, pero lo cierto es que al menos sabíamos que estaban cerca._

– _Si no fuera tan torpe aún estaríais buscándome – resonó una voz._

_Como por arte de magia, un encapuchado comenzó a salir de la estantería, dejándonos a todos con una mueca de estupefacción. Aquella especie de hechizo de ocultamiento confirmaba una tesis que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza, desde mi primer enfrentamiento con Nadie, una década atrás, en la cabaña de mi abuelo. No se trataba de una simple organización terrorista, era algo más, una secta que practicaba artes oscuras o alguna clase de artes demoníacas desconocidas, aunque para nada parecidas a las que se listaban en los cada vez más amplios manuales de Kidou._

– _Es más divertido jugar con compañía, ¿no crees? – habló Kyo – Lástima que no hayas traído a más amigos._

– _¿Quién dice que no? – sonrió el encapuchado._

_Como convocados por aquel desafío del que debíamos asumir que era su líder, comenzaron a abandonar sus escondites otros tres miembros del grupo. La ventana, la puerta, otra estantería… Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos completamente rodeados y en una situación de aparente desventaja._

– No es que se hicieran invisibles… – maticé con pesar. – Se escondían en los objetos.

– Eso no me parece precisamente que sea "liberar energía" – terció Eliaz. – Hombre, liberar liberaron energía, pero no llega con eso.

– Volvemos a la Magia – concluyó Db con un cierto desánimo.

– Pero eso no invalida la tesis de que ellos mismos sean las baterías – dijo el noble. – Con el Kidou a secas, por muy original que seas, no puedes hacer eso…

– Eso no podemos darlo por…

– Créeme, lo sé.

– Vale, vale… En cualquier caso – reconduje – cómo usen esa energía o cómo dejan de usarla nos importa más bien poco. Pero sí podemos asumir que ellos son las baterías lo que nos deja con un par de tipos al menos, si no todos, fuera de combate…

– ¿Por?

– Al menos cuando estaban transmitiendo la energía al tío que… – me paré y tragué saliva – que mató a mi abuelo los demás parecían estatuas, no reaccionaban… Ni siquiera ante los gritos de la cornuda – reí.

– Es un avance.

– Traje estos libros por si tienen alguna pista – señaló. – Yurian no los ha leído todos, dice que hay pasajes que le cuesta entender por el lenguaje, pero que en teoría tú no tendrías problema…

– Ni tú – me volví hacia Eliaz después de hojear uno de los volúmenes. – ¿Uno cada uno?

– Si es necesario…

A lo mejor por ver libre de nuevo su plano de la interferencia de aquellos dos tomos, el rostro del noble pasó de la resignación con la que había aceptado a la última tarea a brillar con una cierta ilusión. Inmediatamente tomó la palabra y comenzó a explicarnos qué había hecho y qué significaba cada uno de los símbolos sin siquiera esperar o importarle que Db hubiera terminado de contarnos lo que tenía pensado.

Básicamente, aquellos extraños caracteres y dibujos representaban posiciones del sol, de la luna, de las constelaciones más importantes… todo proyectado sobre el plano de la mansión, como si se tratara de un planisferio celeste en el que se hubiera incrustado la residencia. A partir de ello, había formulado una serie de hipótesis sobre puntos de la finca en los que aquella "mística estelar", como la llamaba, fuera más potente y había ido señalando aquellos lugares con un numerito que daba idea de esa fuerza.

El siguiente paso había sido descartar aquellos sitios que, por suficientemente conocidos, por lo notorio que sería la presencia de un grupo medianamente grande o por lo imposible de acceder sin llamar nuestra atención en los años anteriores. Al final, sólo había resaltado dos zonas, una al noroeste de la finca y otra hacia el sur, hacia las murallas.

– Por ahora no he investigado – terminó. – o quería ahorrarte el viajecito. Pero… sí que…– sacó otro plano, idéntico en su concepto, pero que abarcaba toda la zona residencial del Sereitei en la que habitaban los clanes nobles. – Es un plano antiguo, de la época de mi padre… y aquí – indicó con el dedo – está la casa de…

– De los Kaimitsu – dije. – Eso explicaría por qué fueron los primeros en ser atacados. No había ningún motivo de venganza contra ell…

– Para, para, no te aceleres – me corrigió. – La mansión Kaimitsu es esta – movió su dedo unos milímetros. – Esta en concreto – volvió a la original – es la mansión de los Muriami. Es bastante más pequeña que la nuestra o que la de los Kaimitsu, por eso se confunde en el plano, porque queda en el medio.

– ¿Quiénes eran los Muriami?

– Una familia menor, vasallos de mi padre – respondió. –Pero a pesar de eso, tanto él como mis hermanos siempre le tuvieron aprecio al viejo Asuka. Fijaos, la "mística estelar" – cada vez que utilizaba aquellas dos palabras ponía un tono más pedante aún que de costumbre – es mucho más fuerte aquí incluso que en mi casa.

No parecía demasiado extraño que los Ashartîm hubieran preferido alejar de su mansión cualquier forma y posibilidad de sospecha, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el poder era mayor en otro sitio. Una casa vasalla podría ser un buen chivo expiatorio si llegaba el caso y, además, nadie se fijaba en ellas. No se hacía ahora, que la aristocracia era algo más "nominal", mucho menos antes.

Pero por otra parte era un gran riesgo. Trasladar la ubicación fuera de la mansión era perder parte del control. No sólo eso. El mismo criterio que llevaba a entender que una casa vasalla era un buen disfraz podría levantar sospechas. ¿Tanta gente con unos "don nadie"? ¿Los Ashartîm acudiendo sin ningún motivo especial a su casa? Igual que nadie se fijaba en ellas, a alguien podría haberle llamado la atención tanta deferencia.

– ¿Qué hay aquí ahora?

– Siguen viviendo los Muriami… – se encogió de hombres. – Aunque ya sólo queda una… y no es que esté muy bien de la cabeza.

– ¿Y quién lo está? – bromeó Db. – Parece un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.

– Eso parece… De todas formas…

– ¿Qué?

– No, nada – sacudí la cabeza. – En fin, mañana es otro día – resoplé, dejando caer que aquella conversación no iba ya a ningún lado. – Voy a ver si me leo este tochaco que me has traído.

– ¿Pretendes leerlo hoy?

– Entre hoy y mañana – sonreí. – Comparado con las runas esto no es nada para traducir. Dile a Yurian que si quiere le enseño…

– Seguro que acabo yo antes –se picó Eliaz. –Bueno, caballeros, tengo una mujer y un hijo en camino a los que tengo que cuidar. Así que me retiro.

– Yo también… Kyrek sigue insistiendo en lo de las comidas comunes – dijo el Teniente. – La comida vale, porque estamos de curro, pero la cena es sagrada.

– Espera un momento tú – le pedí al segundo al mando de la que había sido mi División hasta hacía poco.

El noble nos miró interrogante, como queriendo enterarse de lo que le tenía que decir a nuestro compañero, pero mi silencio y mis ojos fijos en él fueron suficiente indirecta para que cogiera su haori, se lo echara por encima de los hombros, se despidiera y se marchara. Aún así, miré un momento fuera, para evitar que se quedara a espiar por detrás de la puerta. No es que no me fiara de él exactamente, es que sabía que de él podría esperar cualquier cosa.

– Creo que te convendría dejarlo aquí – fui directo al grano en cuanto decidí que no había moros en la costa.

– ¿El qué?

– Todo… todo esto. Esta investigación está prohibida, lo sabes, y tú eres el Teniente de una División.

– Y Eliaz es…

– El hijo de Sadoq Asharet y es a su familia lo que estamos investigando – le interrumpí. – Y yo ya estoy suficientemente pringado. Pero tú… Aún hay esperanza para ti –le dije, poniendo tono melodramático y tratando de quitarle hierro. – Además, ya sabes que Kyrek no quiere que os juntéis mucho conmigo, que soy una mala influencia… Ya le vale con que se meta el pijo, tú…

– Tampoco es así, Rido…

– Déjame acabar – le corté. – Lo mismo que te digo a ti se lo diré al Gafas y a Krunchi. No quiero que os metáis en más problemas por mi culpa.

– Sabes que Bone se va a cabrear – advirtió. – Últimamente no para de quejarse de que lo dejas de lado…

– Lo sé.

– Además, ¿pretendes ir tú solo a por Nadie?

– Y Eliaz… y Gaby, mis padres, Kaiser, Yuki…

– Vale, vale… Aún así, qué seréis… ¿Siete? No sabes cuántos van a ser ellos…

– ¡Pues pediremos ayuda los Wolf!

– Rido, no es así.

– Pollo…

– No, Rido, no – volvió a cortarme. – Por una vez, aunque sea sólo por una vez, déjanos decidir a los demás. Yo también tengo una historia con los Nadie, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿No ves que es por tu bien?

– Sí, lo sé – asintió. – Y te lo agradezco, pero en serio…


	38. El tiempo está cambiando

Cerré la puerta del despacho y me di la vuelta por el pasillo adentrándome en la penumbra en la que las luces apagadas y el sol que se ocultaba tras las murallas habían sumido el corredor. El increíble silencio, apenas roto por el eco de mis pasos en las paredes de la galería y por los restos de sonidos distantes, la mayor parte de ellos procedentes del jardín principal.

Era una sensación, cuanto menos, extraña. Días atrás el ambiente era totalmente el contrario: pasillos bulliciosos, atestados de alumnos que esperaban inquietos el momento de enfrentarse a un examen o al cruel veredicto de la calificación, otros que preferían entretenerse y conjurar los nervios comentando sus planes para las ya inminentes vacaciones, profesores con el tedio que les producía el corregir pruebas marcado en sus caras y otros que, a juzgar por sus expresiones, estaban disfrutando haciendo sufrir a los que estaban a su cargo…

Pero no aquel día. En aquellos momentos la sensación más patente en el ambiente era la soledad, la calma… Nadie hubiera imaginado la situación anterior a juzgar por lo que veía en aquel instante. Era el curioso destino de la institución durante el verano. Nada más en la Sociedad de Almas se detenía: no descansaban los hollows, no descansaban los shinigami, mucho menos descansaba la gente del Rukongai que apenas tenía el lujo de pensar en qué sería de ellos el día siguiente. Pero nosotros, por suerte o por desgracia, aún podíamos permitirnos aquel parón.

Miré el reloj. Aún había tiempo, así que me permití caminar con más calma que la que llevaba habitualmente para atravesar aquellos corredores y recrearme en la inusual estampa que presentaba el edificio principal de la Academia. Ni siquiera siendo alumno, cuando pasaba mis vacaciones allí, lo recordaba así. Aunque en aquellas épocas, realmente sólo estaba en la Academia para dormir y la mayor parte del tiempo lo invertía en explorar los aledaños del Sereitei. Ya siendo shinigami nunca había tenido un verano libre… Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido la idea.

Pero este año era otra historia. Habían cambiado muchas cosas y muy rápido y el verano se me planteaba como una nueva experiencia. Aunque, en el fondo, todo dependía de lo que ocurriera diez días más tarde, la noche del eclipse. Si todo iba bien… No. No merecía la pena perderse en ensoñaciones. Seguro que si lo hacía, terminaría perdiendo la noción del tiempo, como ocurría siempre, y a pesar de salir con tiempo llegaría tarde.

Toda la escena cambió en cuando atravesé las puertas de entrada. El rumor contenido que dejaban pasar las paredes y que poco a poco había ido aumentando de tono a medida que me iba acercando al lugar se convirtió en un formidable alboroto producido por los cientos de personas que se reunían allí.

Porque en el patio central de la Academia se habían dado cita todos los profesores y alumnos vestidos en sus uniformes de gala, que no quería decir otra cosa que un uniforme normal limpio y libre de remiendos. Aquel era un día especial para muchos de ellos: se graduaban oficialmente y entrarían a formar parte de una de las Trece Divisiones del Gotei 13 en breve. También habían asistido varios, no todos, de los Capitanes, acompañados por sus Tenientes.

Era la primera vez que se celebraba una ceremonia de graduación como aquella, pero algunos profesores, Bone entre ellos, habían insistido en ello. Según él, si queríamos que la Academia tuviera verdadera importancia y la gente se la tomara en serio, había que darle importancia y "visibilidad". En un primer momento, mi reacción había sido recomendarle que no viera tantas películas americanas; pero luego había pensado que "llamar la atención" no venía mal del todo.

– Señor Director – saludó protocolariamente y con cierto tono burlón Nakatoni.

– Buenas tardes, Capitán – repliqué en el mismo tono. – Veo que se ha aseado hoy.

Bufó algunas palabras indescifrables al círculo de profesores que le rodeaban, tratando de resarcirse de mi puñalada y me acerqué al corrillo en el que estaban los miembros de la Novena División rodeando a Mitsuko y acribillándola a preguntas sobre su embarazo. Después de dejarme saludar a los presentes, Db me llamó a un aparte con un gesto de la cabeza. Al vernos separarnos del grupo, Bone nos siguió también, a petición de su superior.

– He pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día – dijo sin ambages. – Y se lo he comentado a Ky.

– Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces – comenté, no muy convencido de la oportunidad de decírselo al Capitán.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando?

– Rido quiere dejarnos fuera de…

– ¡¿Otra vez? – le cortó el gafotas.

– No… A ver… – me defendí. – No es que quiera dejaros fuera, es que es mejor para vosotros no venir.

– Rido, ¿por qué no nos lo dejas decidir a nosotros?

– Joder, Db – repliqué. – Sabes bien la cantidad de problemas en la que os meteríais…

– Precisamente por eso – sentenció. – Déjame que sea yo el que elija si quiere arriesgarse o no.

– Y lo mismo digo yo…

– Vale, vale – acepté. – Pero cuando vuestro jefe se os ponga tonto no me echéis a mí la culpa.

– Y ahora es cuando me decís de que narices se trata – dijo Bone.

Con los brazos en jarra, lo miré a los ojos un momento como queriendo pedirle que cambiara de opinión, pero la expresión de mi amigo dejaba ver que no pensaba hacerlo. A lo mejor es que, tal y como él decía, le había dejado demasiadas veces de lado y esta vez no tenía ninguna intención de permitírmelo. Al final, me di por vencido y le expliqué lo que habíamos averiguado y el plan, aún en pañales, que habíamos diseñado Eliaz, Db y yo.

– Rido – apareció la voz de Rina por detrás antes de que pudiera responder a una pregunta del profesor de Estudios Mortales.

Mi secretaria me indicó que era el momento de dar comienzo con los actos, así que me dirigí al pequeño estrado que se había instalado en el extremo opuesto a la entrada del edificio principal. A mi derecha quedaban los siete Capitanes que habían acudido, junto a sus segundos, a excepción de aquellos que eran profesores, como Nakatoni, Db o Xelloss que ocupaban su lugar detrás de mí. A mi izquierda, los alumnos que se graduaban lucían sus mejores sonrisas, enfundados, todavía y por última vez, en los uniformes blancos de la institución educativa.

– Señores Capitanes, señores Directores de Departamento, profesores, graduandos y demás alumnos, no os preocupéis: voy a ser breve – comencé.

Y lo fui, al menos teniendo en cuenta mis propios precedentes. Apenas hablé unos minutos recordando algunos de los puntos claves de lo que, como ya todos sabían, era mi concepto de Academia, el que quería ir plasmando a lo largo de los años que me mantuviera en el cargo y del que ya había hablado en la apertura de curso, aunque aderezado con los ingredientes que había ido descubriendo a lo largo del viaje introspectivo por el que había acompañado a Kara (o, más bien, por el que ella me había acompañado a mí) unas semanas antes.

No pude evitar, sin embargo, "meterme en política" como diría Bone. Aunque no busqué generar polémica, me vi forzado a referirme a las sospechas implícitas que vertían hacia mí los incidentes que, con cierta frecuencia, se venían reproduciendo en los alrededores del Sereitei, no porque se dirigieran contra mí, sino casi todo lo contrario.

Pero no lo hice directamente, sino que, teniendo en cuenta que los protagonistas allí eran otros, simplemente me referí a la obediencia y al respeto y el cariño a la institución a la que pasaban a formar parte. Más tarde, alguien, no recuerdo quien, me reprochó que me hubiera quedado a medias, que no hubiera sido más claro, pero dicen que a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan. O eso pensaba yo en aquel momento.

Porque las verdaderas "estrellas" de toda aquella representación tan teatral eran los jóvenes a mi izquierda. En aquel acto se le entregaría el uniforme negro de shinigami, un gesto suficientemente significativo. Uno a uno, a medida que los iba nombrando Allariel, una profesora de Estudios Mortales que era, además, la más joven de todo el claustro, fueron recogiendo el uniforme de mis manos o de las de uno de los Directores de Departamento que me acompañaron en aquel protocolo.

Una vez cambiados y enfundados de su nueva vestidura y después de ser homenajeados con un caluroso aplauso por parte de todos los presentes, el delegado se acercó al micrófono para dirigirnos unas palabras de agradecimiento. Para el pánico de algunos de los que estaban allí, volví a coger el discurso cuando él acabó y amenacé con retomar lo que había dejado a medias, pero simplemente avisé que el personal de cafetería nos había preparado unos pinchos en el gran comedor e invité a todo el mundo a acudir allí.

Durante el refrigerio el ambiente fue ya mucho más distendido. Durante un rato, profesores y alumnos nos mezclamos casi sin diferenciación. Evidentemente, la mayor parte del trato era con los recién graduados, que ya se confundían con los que hasta hacía nada habíamos sido sus maestros. Quizás era algo muy característico de nuestro gremio: un cierto "corporativismo", por así llamarlo. ¿Quién sabía si alguno de estos jóvenes que veinte minutos antes aún iban de blanco nos salvaría la vida mañana?

– Unas ideas muy interesantes las que expusiste en tu comentario, Jared – le decía a uno de los recién graduados. – ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar en el Departamento?

– ¿Ser profesor? – se sorprendía.

– Estoy seguro de que la Profesora Alamez estaría encantada de tener más mano de obra, – comenté, girándome hacia ella – ¿verdad?

– Cada vez más alumnos y cada vez menos profesores – lamentó con una sonrisa diplomática. – Y los pocos que tengo están demasiado ocupados. Nos vendrían bien un par de personas en el Departamento, sobre todo si el Profesor Akano tiene que centrarse en la Dirección.

– Espero que me dejes seguir dando clases – bromeé.

– La cuestión no es que te deje, Rido, es que puedas – me corrigió, después de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino.

– ¿Interrumpo? – intervino una nueva voz.

Estaba a mi espalda así que no lo dis4tinguí bien, pero el súbito rubor que tintó la cara del novato fue suficiente indicativo de la importancia del recién llegado. Aun a pesar de haber convivido con él no hacía mucho, con Jared, me refiero, un Capitán sigue siendo un Capitán y la capa blanca seguía imponiendo mucho, sobre todo a los que apenas llevaban tiempo en el cuerpo de Shinigamis.

– Oh, Kyrek – saludé. – ¿Te está gustando la fiesta?

– Una pena que no hubiera para nosotros el año pasado – respondió en un tono cortés aunque ambiguo. – ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

A juzgar por su expresión y por el ambiente general, del que, por lo entretenido que estaba en la conversación, apenas me había dado cuenta, habíamos llegado a ese punto en el que todo el mundo, por un consenso más o menos tácito y general, consideraba que ya se había cumplido suficientemente el protocolo y no importaba ya escabullirse. Unos lo hacían para tratar asuntos importantes de una forma discreta; otros, para continuar la celebración de una forma, precisamente, menos protocolaria o, cuando menos, con otro tipo de protocolo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza en sentido de disculpa, me excusé de mis acompañantes y comencé a caminar junto a Kyrek hacia los jardines de la Academia, donde pudiéramos hablar más tranquilamente. De forma casi instintiva realicé un rápido barrido espiritual, como siempre que sabía que iba a hablar de algo importante en un sitio aparentemente poco seguro, y me cercioré de que no había oídos indiscretos a los que pudiera interesarle nuestra conversación de una forma malsana.

– Supongo que te preguntas por qué…

– ¿Vuelves a tutearme? Es un progreso – reaccioné instintivamente. – Db me dijo que te había comentado lo de Nadie, así que… – respondí, recuperando un tono normal. – No, no me lo pregunto. En mi defensa, te aseguro que no quiero involucrarlos.

– No es eso, Rido – estableció.

– ¿No es por lo de Nadie?

– Eso sí, pero… – dudó. – Mira, tú y yo hemos empezado con mal pie.

– Me desorientas, Kyrek – le dije directamente. – Hace tres meses prácticamente me prohibiste la entrada en tu Cuartel y ahora…

– También te dije que no era nada personal – me recordó. – Necesitaba tiempo para hacerme al cargo y…

– Ganarte el respeto de los de arriba, lo entiendo – asentí. – Pero me considerabas una amenaza, lo cual es totalmente injusto, – acoté – y… no creo que hayas dejado de hacerlo.

– Tienes amigos muy insistentes – señaló como única respuesta. – Y aunque no guste, yo mismo me inclino a estar bastante de acuerdo contigo en alguna cosa.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy alguna especie de político?

– Porque, aunque tú no lo creas así, lo eres – contestó. – Los jefes te ven así, los Capitanes te ven así y…

– Ya… – suspiré, entendiendo por dónde iba. – Pero tienes que creerme, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

– Te creo, te creo… – asintió, de una forma tranquilizadora. – Creo que nadie en sus cabales te acusaría de nada… aún.

– ¿Aún?

– No les voy a prohibir a Eliaz, Bone y Db que vayan – anunció, cambiando de tema. – Sólo a Mitsuko.

– Lo cual por otra parte es lógico – balbuceé, en un desesperado de mantener una cierta coherencia ante la sorpresa.

Realmente, no sabía cómo reaccionar. En mi enfrentamiento con Db y Bone por el tema, había esgrimido la más que posible oposición de Kyrek como uno de los motivos para evitar que fueran. No es que no quisiera que me acompañaran, es que no quería que se metieran en líos administrativos. Ellos todavía tenían una "familia" a la que pertenecían dentro del Gotei 13, quizás el hecho de que yo me sintiera excluido de la mía, me daba un punto de vista distinto sobre la importancia de seguir perteneciendo a ella.

– ¿Pero eso no supondrá un problema con la Cámara?

– La investigación sobre Nadie sigue siendo cosa de la Novena División – aclaró. – Tu entrarías como… "consultor experto", al igual que otros.

– Pero yo la tengo "prohibida" – indiqué.

– ¿Ah, sí? – se hizo el loco, dando a entender que haría la vista gorda a ese respecto.

– Entiendo.

– Todo ha de pasar por mí – sentenció. – Oficialmente, yo coordinaré la operación a través de Db – dijo, enfatizando el adverbio. – Dispondré un equipo que te asista. ¿De acuerdo?

– Gracias, Capitán.

– Mantenme informado – ordenó, mientras se alejaba de mí hacia el edificio principal.

A contraluz, pude distinguir la figura del Director del Departamento de Kidou, que esperaba por su superior en la puerta. Le dediqué una sonrisa y bajé levemente la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento que no estuve seguro de que pudiera percibir con tan poca luz. Mientras ellos se iban, yo me quedé un rato paseando por el patio pensando en el cambio de situación que acababa de producirse apenas unos minutos antes.

– ¡Ah! ¡Estás aquí! – sonó la voz de Eylinn a mi espalda.

– Estoy aquí – sonreí, mirando hacia ella.

– Había desaparecido, Señor Director – me reprochó en tono meloso.

– Sí, bueno, tenía asuntos que tratar – me excusé.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí – asentí sonriente. – Sí.

– Me alegro – correspondió. – ¿Damos un paseo?

– Mmm… – me lo pensé, mirándola a los ojos. – No. Mejor hoy no. Estoy cansado.

– Te acompaño a tu casa, entonces – propuso.

– Bueno… ¿Pero sabes lo que pensarían algunos de esos viejos si nos vieran paseando a ti y a mi solos, de noche, por el jardín y, además, yendo hacia mi casa?

– ¿Es eso una proposición indecente? – bromeó.

– Sólo estoy señalando un hecho objetivo – reí.

– Bah, déjales que piensen lo que quieran…

Efectivamente, me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi apartamento, aunque dimos un pequeño rodeo en el que aprovechó para, como era habitual, hacerme partícipe de sus planes y ensoñaciones para el verano que se aproximaba. Básicamente, se trataba de viajar y viajar. Quería que yo le acompañara, pero sabía que a lo mejor me era imposible. Aún así, me pedía una y otra vez que lo reconsiderara, por lo que le prometí que le daría una respuesta en cuanto solucionáramos el problema de Nadie.

– Tienes visita – observó, cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta.

– ¿Eh? – levanté la vista.

– Parece otra alumna… – se burló. – ¿Qué nos das?

– Eso me pregunto yo – resoplé. – En fin, te dejo aquí. No te importa, ¿verdad?

– No – sonrió.

– ¿Cuándo os vais para casa?

– Mañana – informó. – Tus padres nos esperan para comer. ¿Cuentan contigo?

– Lo intentaré.

– Nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí de ella y me giré para mi nueva visitante. Había reconocido perfectamente la figura así que, sin más preámbulo, abrí la puerta y le permití que entrara en mi vivienda antes de preguntarle nada. Era extraño que ella estuviera allí por su propia voluntad, pero si estaba allí era por algo importante de veras, de esas cosas que, a lo mejor, no era bueno tratar al aire libre.

– Shinigami-san… – saludó.

– Otra vez – me quejé. – Rido. Ri-do – reí. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Mañana me voy para la División 13 para el verano… – me contó. – Dijo que teníamos que volver a hablar antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones y…

– Sí, sí – recordé. – He estado muy liado últimamente – me disculpé. – Espera un momento, voy a poner agua para un té. He oído que muy bien de notas – comenté mientras me alejaba.

Conversamos un poco de la cuestión académica mientras se calentaba el agua. En cuanto la tetera silbó, avisando de que estaba listo, me levanté de nuevo y serví dos tazas de té que llevé en una bandeja hasta la mesa y volví a recostarme en la butaca. Todavía no entendía muy bien lo que venía a hacer ella allí a aquellas horas, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de prolongar mucho más la visita. La infusión tenía sólo la intención de ser cortés.

– ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana por la mañana? – le propuse.

– Va… Vale – asintió.

– Es que ahora es ya un poco tarde… Mañana… después de desayunar estaré en mi despacho. Pasa cuando quieras – le dije.


	39. La casa abandonada

Me senté en mi despacho y me permití un momento para examinar los papeles que aún quedaban sobre el escritorio antes de decidirme a comenzar a trabajar. Aunque me pesara, aún quedaba cierto papeleo por terminar antes de poder decir que había concluido el curso: actas que firmar, informes que revisar… Poco trabajo en general, sí, pero del más tedioso que me había encontrado en los meses que llevaba como Director de la Academia. Me dije que cuanto antes lo terminara antes podría centrarme en lo que de verdad me interesaba.

Nueve días faltaban para el eclipse y no encontraba más que clavos sueltos. No habíamos determinado con total seguridad el lugar donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Eliaz aún no había contactado con los Muriami ni tampoco había organizado su deseada expedición a los túneles desconocidos que aún quedaban bajo su mansión. En estos últimos días, además, parecía un poco distraído. Aunque su distracción era totalmente legítima: al fin y al cabo, estaba esperando un hijo.

Para colmo, después de que, por insistencia de Mitsuko, contrastáram2os con Soki las informaciones acerca del eclipse, nos habíamos topado con otro "interrogante": en el Sereitei no sería un eclipse total. Aunque sería muy pequeña el área que quedara sin cubrir, la ocultación sólo sería completa en una región del Rukongai, al este. ¿En qué manera influiría eso en uno u otro lugar de reunión? Eso no lo sabíamos.

Mientras firmaba actas, una detrás de otra de forma casi mecánica, lo que realmente me estaba planteando una y otra vez era lo que habíamos hecho, lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que íbamos hacer y sus posibles consecuencias. Había permanecido buena parte de la noche pensando en lo mismo De alguna manera, arropados por el sorprendente apoyo de la Novena División todo parecía más claro, más seguro, más… probable. Era reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo desconcertante.

Firmadas las actas, las dejé en la mesa de Rina para que las registrara cuando llegase, más tarde, cogí luego los informes de mi escritorio y me los llevé a la butaca. Básicamente, los puse delante de mis ojos y, de vez en cuando, pasaba alguna página a título testimonial, para engañar a un misterioso e imaginario observador que pudiera estar vigilante. Mi mente estaba realmente en otro lugar, esforzándose por entender el misterioso cambio de actitud de Kyrek hacia mí.

No es que en las palabras del joven Capitán de la Novena División hubiera encontrado una renovada confianza en mí, un aprecio distinto al que había mostrado meses atrás en mi última visita al Cuartel, pero evidentemente algo había cambiado. Estaba encantado y satisfecho con aquel cambio, pero me intrigaban los motivos que lo habían provocado. Db había hablado con él y, también, "tenía amigos muy insistentes, en palabras del propio Kyrek.

¿Quiénes? Por supuesto Db, que personalmente había admitido haber hablado con su superior, y posiblemente Eliaz y Mitsuko, Bone… habrían intercedido por mí en aquella situación, aún cuando este último no conociera los avatares de nuestra investigación y, posiblemente, ninguno de ellos estuviera al tanto de mis diferencias con el Teniente a la hora de que se embarcaran en aquella nueva aventura. De todas formas, los tres eran conscientes de mi malestar por el encontronazo con el líder de su Escuadrón. Incluso Okita lo conocía, aunque su timidez me hacía más difícil incluirlo en aquel grupo, por lo menos en la categoría de "muy insistente".

Pasé otra página y sonreí. No cabía duda de que mi "familia", a la que por un momento había dudado de seguir perteneciendo, continuaba ahí, de otra forma, pero ahí. Seguía siendo miembro, no de forma efectiva pero sí de forma afectiva, de la División que me había visto crecer y a la que siempre había querido pertenecer. Eso provocaba un sentimiento reafirmante. No debía estar haciéndolo mal del todo.

Para ser completamente justos, a la hora de aquel juicio que estaba haciendo, tendría que tener en cuenta algo de lo que ya me había percatado en su momento: la actitud de Kyrek hacia mí nunca había sido algo personal o esencialmente personal. De hecho, nuestra relación durante sus años en la Academia había sido inmejorable. Detrás de aquellas cautelas que había puesto hacia mí estaban principalmente la necesidad de afianzar su autoridad hacia los suyos, hacia sus iguales y hacia sus superiores. Poner entre paréntesis la relación de la División con un "elemento conflictivo" como yo, le habría hecho sumar puntos con estos dos colectivos últimos, sacrificando, no sé hasta qué punto, la confianza de alguno de sus subordinados.

Ahora debía importarle menos o, quizás, consideraba que había ganado la suficiente reputación entre el Gotei y la Cámara como para reconducir las relaciones y, de ese modo, "limpiar su imagen" frente a quien pudiera haberle interpretado mal. No en vano, su Escuadrón había alcanzado ciertos éxitos dando caza a algunas de las células vandálicas, cuando no terroristas, que habían puesto en alerta la seguridad del Sereitei.

– Debería dejar de pensar tanto en ese tipo de cosas – me recomendó la voz profunda de Balmung.

Levanté la vista hacia el origen de la frase y me encontré el monje, que se había materializado por su cuenta y había tomado asiento en la butaca que quedaba justo en frente de la mía, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Pronto cambió el gesto por uno que demostraba una genuina preocupación y se removió un poco incómodo en el sillón, como si algo le hubiera ocurrido que le hubiera molestado.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, nada… – contestó. – Es sólo que… – se detuvo en mitad de la frase y sacudió una mano restándole importancia. – A lo que iba. La Nueve te va a ayudar, punto – sentenció. – No le des más vueltas que sólo vas a acabar mareándote.

– Ya, pero…

– Concentrémonos en lo importante ahora.

– Sí… – me levanté, dejando las gafas sobre la mesa y frotándome los ojos con cansancio. – El eclipse, ya sé – dejé los informes sobre el escritorio y cogí el libro que me había dejado Db.

– No, eso no – corrigió el espíritu de mi espada.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo importante si se puede saber? – pregunté con retranca.

– La chica, por supuesto – replicó con toda la naturalidad.

– ¿La chic..? Ah, Kara – caí en la cuenta. – Llega tarde, ahora que lo pienso – eché un vistazo.

– Mejor – asintió con calma. – ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

– ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer con ella?

– Rido, aquí has abierto una puerta que no vas a poder cerrar – contestó. – Y por ella van a empezar a salir monstruos…

– Vaya, ahora te pones filosófico.

– No estoy de coña. Le prometiste a esa niña que le ayudarías con su pasado, ¿recuerdas?

– Sí, lo sé – dije.

– Y ayer te dijo que estaba preparada para dar ese paso, ¿cierto?

– Para eso estamos aquí.

– Sin embargo… – se levantó y comenzó a andar lentamente, llevándose una mano a la espalda y otra a la boca con un gesto pensativo pero excesivamente teatral. – Sin embargo no estás para eso ahora mismo…

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– Que hay demasiado en juego – sentenció. – O estás concentrado en esto o estás pensando en lo del eclipse…

– Puedo manejar las dos situaciones a la vez – alegué.

– Más te vale – comentó.

– Mira, viejo… – repliqué. – Puedo con ello.

– Rido, llevas semanas distraído – objetó.

– No es verdad…

– ¡Sólo piensas en Nadie! ¡Día y noche! – se excitó. – Ya podría estarse derribando el mundo que tú estarías pensando en eso. Mírate – señaló con desprecio los informes. – Ni siquiera les has prestado atención. ¡Tú, Rido! ¡Tú que eres un obsesivo de la educación, que quieres controlar casi cada detalle de lo que pasa en la Academia!

Lo observé en silencio, ofendido de sus acusaciones. Él también permanecía mudo, quieto, mirándome fijamente con gesto duro y censurador, aunque a la vez profundamente preocupado. Al final, el peso de sus ojos venció mi resistencia y aparté la vista con vehemencia. Aquello no iba conmigo. Eran puras imaginaciones suyas.

– Sólo digo que si no te centras vas a joderla – afirmó en tono más calmado. – Estás jugando con la cordura de esa niña, Rido.

– ¡¿Crees que no lo sé? – exploté, levantándome de golpe.

Un callado velo volvió a cernirse sobre nosotros, pero ya no nos mirábamos. Yo me había movido violentamente hacia el mueble bar, dándole la espalda al monje. Tenía la vista clavada en la pared y apretaba los dientes en gesto de rabia. Sospechaba que mi contrincante en aquella discusión podía tener razón. Si no, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto lo que me estaba echando en cara? Lo rechazaría de pleno, como hacía tantas veces con las inventivas que me lanzaban los que se consideraban mis oponentes. Había verdad en las acusaciones de Balmung, pero no quería admitirlo. Por eso me dolían tanto.

– Ven… – propuso resignado.

– ¿A dónde?

– Te conozco – habló. – Eres cabezón como tú solo y vas a seguir adelante con esto. Si quieres ayudar a esa niña tienes que calmarte antes de que llegue – observó. – Así que vamos.

Sin esperar a que yo le diera mi consentimiento, tiró de mí hacia mí mismo y me transportó junto con él al monasterio. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no iba allí voluntariamente y mi cuerpo no recordaba la sensación ajetreada que suponía aquel tipo de viajes, así que me costó unos segundos recomponerme.

No le dije nada. Simplemente me acerqué en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio y me senté a contemplar el paisaje. El cielo andaba un poco turbio, amenazaba tormenta. Medité un momento acudir dentro, por si acaso, pero el sonido del cerrojo detrás de mí dejó claras las intenciones de mi anfitrión en aquella dimensión. Si no quería ahogarme en mi propia rabia más valía que me lo ganara. Esta vez no valía esconderse.

Pasamos un buen rato, no sabría decir cuánto, simplemente en silencio. Sabía que él estaba allí, detrás de mí, observándome vigilante, como siempre hacía. Juzgándome, que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Pero, por una vez, no protestaba. No lo hacía verbalmente al menos. Sólo seguía allí, de pie, inmóvil, recordándome los motivos de nuestra discusión y nuestra estancia en mi mundo interior con su mera presencia.

Por un momento, movido por mi orgullo como un niño caprichoso y dispuesto a no dejarme ganar me dije que si tenía todo el tiempo del mundo podía aprovechar para reorganizar mis ideas sin que me asaltaran las prisas del mundo real. Un carraspeo del monje me hizo volver a mi lugar. ¿De qué servía engañarse? Él tenía razón.

Él tenía razón y yo me había estado engañando todo el rato, aunque no me gustara reconocerlo. Si de verdad quería ayudar a Kara tenía que estar al doscientos por cien volcado en ella. Era una joven con unas necesidades demasiado especiales, con un pasado demasiado turbulento y si me había comprometido a guiarla y acompañarla en un viaje hacia los momentos más oscuros de su historia para que pudiera reconciliarse consigo misma no podía decepcionarla. No por no prestar toda mi atención.

Así que poco a poco fui apartando de mi consciencia los pensamientos que minutos antes, en el mundo real, me inquietaban. Alejé a Nadie, a Kyrek y a la División 9, prescindí de eclipses y estrategias y los arrinconé a todos en un rincón de mi mente. Comencé a repasar mis conversaciones con la estudiante, a darle vueltas, pero, de alguna forma, me sentía lento, parado, atascado.

– Voy a entrar – advertí, poniéndome en pie.

– No.

– Tú verás – pasé a su lado con despreocupación. – La llave la tengo yo.

Empujé la puerta sin ninguna dificultad mientras el monje chascaba la lengua. No le hice caso y, al fin, él tampoco le dio mucha importancia, porque me siguió al interior del claustro sin tardanza y sin mediar ningún tipo de protesta por su parte. Sabía que caminar me calmaba y me ayudaba a pensar y a organizarme, sobre todo cuando me encontraba espeso. Y, para él, mis pensamientos eran como un libro abierto, así que sabía perfectamente que no estaba empantanándome otra vez con los temas que me habían llevado hasta allí.

Di varias vueltas alrededor del patio de piedra, con el monótono sonido del agua de la fuente y el claqueteo de los pasos de mi acompañante, que parecía mi sombra, y los míos como únicas amenazas al silencio reinante. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me perdía en mis giros y repasos, con mi habitual obsesión por tener las cosas claras.

– Venga, tampoco hay que pasarse.

Con la misma violencia y la poca anticipación con que me había llevado hasta sus dominios, Balmung me expulsó de ellos. Sin darme casi cuenta, de nuevo estaba en mi despacho frente al mueble bar. Pero esta vez estaba solo. Valoré la posibilidad de volver y quejarme por la inoportuna intromisión, pero ¿de qué serviría? Además, tenía cosas que hacer.

Muy probablemente, Kara no había entrado nunca en su mundo interior. Eso suponía un proceso lento si se llevaba de forma natural y sería demasiado engorroso. Teniendo en cuenta la fragilidad de su psique, aún a pesar de lo que hubiera podido afianzarse en nuestras sesiones previas, estaríamos tomando un gran riesgo. No sabía en qué etapa de su desarrollo estaba y, aunque entrar en mi mundo interior debía haber "despertado" de alguna forma el suyo (o al menos eso decía mi madre), era probable que, en una época tan temprana de su crecimiento como shinigami, sólo pudiera acceder a él a través de una experiencia traumática, como ocurría con algunos alumnos.

Si no podía ser de otra forma, tendría que ser así. No quedaba otro remedio. Pero afortunadamente, contaba a priori con otros medios. Si no recordaba mal, tenía en mi apartamento, en la cocina, algo de la infusión que mi madre y mi abuelo habían utilizado para completar aquel mismo camino conmigo y que había tenido que usar en mi entrenamiento para desarrollar aquella habilidad.

Pero tampoco podía salir. ¿Y si venía en aquel momento? Podía dejarle una nota diciendo que me esperara, pero tampoco sería muy cortés. Aunque hablando de cortesía, le había dicho que podría encontrarme en mi despacho después de la hora de desayunar y ya habían pasado varias horas desde entonces. Tampoco es que importara o que le hubiera puesto una hora fija pero, en cierto modo, llegaba tarde.

La respuesta a mi duda sobre si acercarme a mi apartamento a por la droga antes de que llegara me la dio la llegada de Rina. Le dije que se encargara de retener allí a Kara que volvería enseguida. Caminé rápido hacia casa, cogí las hierbas y volví todo lo deprisa que pude hacia el edificio principal de la Academia. Pero como las casualidades son así de graciosas, ella ya estaba esperándome en la antesala, en los pequeños asientos que había frente a la mesa de mi secretaria.

– Buenos días, Kara – sonreí. – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

– N… no…

– ¿Vamos dentro?

Como siempre hacía cuando me encontraba con ella, comencé por una charla informal que aliviara la tensión inicial que siempre imponía su timidez. Nos sentamos y, cuando la vi tranquila, me levanté hacia el mueble bar para prepararle un té. Eso fue lo que le dije para evitar que se pusiera nerviosa. Sin embargo, no fue té lo que puse en su taza.

– Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es muy importante – le dije. – Necesito que estés bien tranquila y preparada. ¿De acuerdo?

– S… Sí.

– En cualquier momento, tú me dices que pare y paramos, ¿vale?

Asintió callada mientras aceptaba la taza que le entregaba. Sonreí y bebí un sorbo de la mía para luego apartarla rápidamente de mis labios con un gesto de escozor. El agua estaba aún demasiado caliente. Me senté en mi butaca y le recordé brevemente el procedimiento que habíamos seguido ya antes para evitar que algo le cogiera por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté, después de asegurarme de que se acordaba de todo. – ¿No te tomas el té? Se te va a enfriar…

Impelida por mi sugerencia, bebió casi de un trago lo que le quedaba en su taza e inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un cierto sopor, debido a lo apurado de la ingestión. Le eché mano y le ayudé a recostarse en su asiento para que no cayera de bruces contra la mesita que había en el medio de las dos butacas.

_Me bebí el té mientras conversábamos. Como siempre, las palabras del maestro tenían la capacidad de calmar mi espíritu, de acallar las voces que por dentro me indicaban el camino incorrecto... Poco a poco, el sueño me fue invadiendo..._

– _Antes de dormirte, escúchame bien, ahora te enfrentarás al dragón, a tu demonio más grande. No tienes otro remedio que ganar y tú tienes la fuerza para ello. Lo sé. Puedes hacerlo. Tienes que vencerlo, sea como sea. Confío en ti._

– Kara… – la llamé en voz baja y ella levantó ligeramente los párpados, que ya le pensaban como dos losas. – Kara, escúchame. Ahora agárrame fuerte y no me sueltes, ¿vale? – le pedí, y ella apretó mi mano. – No, no sólo lo hagas – sonreí en un susurro que ella ya apenas podía percibir. – Piénsalo, imagínalo.

En cuanto ella ya no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para mantener los ojos abiertos y la conciencia despierta, yo cerré los míos y traté de "perseguirla" hacia su mundo interior. De nuestras experiencias anteriores, tanto ella como yo habíamos aprendido mucho el uno del otro y sobre todo el proceso. Ella había aprendido mucho, y no le costó trasladar aquella imagen de aferrarse a mí, a mi manga. Yo sólo tuve que afirmar aquel vínculo y abrir la puerta delante de mí para entrar…

Lo que vi cuando abrí los ojos, ya lejos del traqueteo del viaje hacia el interior de la muchacha no era precisamente esperanzador. Una bruma espesa, oscura, densísima, apenas dejaba ver un metro más allá de nuestras narices. Y a duras penas. A partir de ahí, lo mejor que se podía percibir eran tímidas sombras disimuladas entre la niebla. Pero aquellas sombras dejaban algo claro: frente a nosotros se alzaba una gran mole, probablemente un edificio.

Noté como ella me agarraba de mi ropa y se escondía detrás de mí. Me giré levemente, lo suficiente para mostrarle una sonrisa que tenía más de mentira piadosa que de segura. Luego volví de nuevo la vista al frente, respiré profundamente, todo lo profundamente que la humedad que impregnaba el ambiente permitía, y caminé hacia delante, hacia la niebla.

A medida que avanzábamos, el suelo, que era lo que más claro se presentaba ante nosotros, iba cambiando. Fue sembrándose de adoquines, primero, y de losetas blancas, después. Pero no configuraban, en cualquier caso, la imagen de un lugar en buen estado. Estaban agrietadas, rotas y, muchas de ellas, fuera del sitio que deberían ocupar en su origen. Luego unas escalerillas, de madera, bajas y un gran porche, también de madera, con las tablas totalmente combadas, podridas por la humedad y destartaladas.

Después de avisarla, di dos pasos hacia atrás, con prudencia, fijándome bien por dónde pisábamos y contemplé la estructura con una mayor idea de a qué nos estábamos enfrentando. No había duda (o al menos eso me parecía), de que se trataba de la típica casa oriental, japonesa, como tantas que abundaban por el Sereitei y el Rukongai. Como la mansión de los Akano o el Cuartel de la Novena División. La gran diferencia con aquellas era que esta estaba completamente en ruinas.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya…

Una voz profunda, rota, pero cargada de orgulloso sarcasmo surgió de entre la bruma en el extremo del porche, a nuestra derecha. Inmediatamente, comenzamos a distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a nosotros, acompañada por el sonido que sus sandalias de madera producían al chocar con el suelo y por el crepitar de una risa ahogada.

Por las formas, pronto pudimos ir adivinando que se trataba de una mujer ataviada con el suntuoso kimono que solían vestir las cortesanas de más categoría, con su artificioso tocado en la cabeza y su sombrilla en la mano derecha.

– Pero si es la niñata…

El grito mudo de terror de Kara cuando la silueta se convirtió en una figura bien definida al acercarse a nosotros embotó mi mente. Sus manos se aferraron a mi traje como si de ello le dependiera la vida y su cuerpo se pegó aún más al mío en busca de protección. Yo no pude más que tragar saliva, abrumado por la visión.

– ¿Tan debilucha eres que no te atreves a venir sola y tienes que traerte a… este? – se burlaba con un más que patente desprecio tiñendo su voz aquella hueca calavera que se escondía entre todos aquellos ropajes.


	40. Don't look back in anger

– _Shinigami-san – la ridiculizaba, exagerando la voz de una damisela en apuros. – Shinigami-san…_

_Las huecas carcajadas, aún más macabras debido al claquetear de las mandíbulas de la calavera se ahogaban entre la niebla. Kara seguía sin atreverse a asomar ni siquiera la cabeza por detrás de mi espalda. Notaba como sus puños apretaban los pliegues de mi uniforme y tiraban ligeramente hacia atrás de mi ropa, buscando protección. _

– _No eres más que una cobarde – la despreció al fin con una voz seca, desapareciendo de delante de nuestra vista y apareciéndose, una vez más, a nuestra espalda, motivando que la niña_

– _Por eso estamos aquí – hablé yo con voz seria, reponiéndome del horror y de la sorpresa iniciales. – Kara, –me aparté de ella un poco – tienes que ser tú la que lleve la iniciativa._

– _P… pero._

– _No lo intentes – reía el espíritu que gobernaba el mundo interior de la muchacha. – Es inútil._

– _No, no lo es – sonreí con decisión. – Kara, esto no es más que un producto de tu mente, parte de ti… Es como Balmung – expliqué. – Tienes poder sobre ella. Cálmate y verás cómo todo va bien. Tú – me volví hacia el elegante esqueleto. – Supongo que ya sabes lo que viene a hacer aquí, ¿verdad?_

– Tienes mala cara – comentó mi madre al llegar a casa. – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

– Sí, sí – contesté. – Es sólo que…

Entrecerró los ojos y clavó su mirada en mi rostro. Ella no era como Henkara, si algo acerca de mí le preocupaba no dudaba en usar sus poderes psíquicos para averiguarlo. En ese sentido, era mucho más intrusiva que lo que había sido la antigua Capitana de la Novena División. Pero sólo lo era conmigo. Supongo que eran cosas de madre.

– Ya veo… – murmuró al fin, consternada. – Sabrás dónde te has metido, ¿verdad?

– Eso espero.

No dije nada durante la comida. A mi alrededor, como si no se dieran cuenta de mis preocupaciones, todo seguía el curso natural de las cosas. Kyo y Eylinn ya habían regresado de la Academia con sus cosas para pasar las vacaciones de verano. La joven abrumaba a mi padre con sus planes de viaje mientras que mi hijo adoptivo y Ludwig conmemoraban con Kaiser las primeras experiencias en el grupo especial de prácticas. Sólo mi madre parecía un poco pendiente de mí.

Me excusé al llegar la sobremesa, alegando cansancio después de revisar informes y firmar actas durante toda la mañana. Salí al jardín y me senté a la sombra de un árbol tratando de relajarme un rato después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero no lo conseguía. Una y otra vez, las confusas imágenes de las que había sido testigo en el mundo interior de Kara volvían a mi consciencia como un amargo recuerdo de una pesadilla.

Porque eso era lo que me había mostrado, pesadillas. Sus recuerdos, los de verdad, se entremezclaban con terroríficas imaginaciones que no podían ser otra cosa que ficticias. Era la perenne marca de todos y cada uno de los tormentos que había padecido la chiquilla a lo largo de su vida: en el mundo mortal primero, en el Rukongai después y, finalmente, el desgraciado incidente de la Academia.

Por eso no habíamos podido progresar apenas en el sentido que buscábamos. Mi estudiante se había puesto nerviosa enseguida, incapaz de contemplar más aquellas escenas y me había pedido terminar cuando apenas habíamos empezado a vislumbrar con claridad un par de imágenes. No la culpaba: no eran para nada agradables.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?

– Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así – rehuí la pregunta forzando una sonrisa.

– Bueno – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pícara que dejaba entrever sus colmillos. – Algo te pasa…

– Sólo es cansancio, no te preocupes.

– Te he visto cansado y te he visto preocupado. Sé distinguirlo – alegó. – Soy la persona que mejor te conoce en varios cientos de kilómetros a la redonda… y ahora estás bastante preocupado.

Gaby se sentó a mi lado y me miró curiosa. La hija de Kaiser era de todo menos discreta y le encantaba cotillear y sacarle punta a todo. Eso era algo que habíamos aprendido todos a lo largo de los años, de una forma más o menos dolorosa. Sobre todo Db, que había tenido que cargar con el mote que le había puesto durante la Academia. Por eso siempre rehuíamos el contarle nada. Y menos ahora.

Desde que se había ido Nalya no tenía nadie a quien compartirle mis sentimientos más profundos. Con Eylinn, de alguna forma había entablado aquel tipo de relación, pero ni por asomo se acercaba a lo que había compartido con la madre de Kyo. No, al menos, por aquel entonces.

– Vale, quédate ahí y húndete en tu miseria – ordenó después de un rato de intentar sonsacarme con ojos de cordero degollado. – Si no quieres contármelo no me lo cuentes. ¿Peleamos un rato?

– No – rechacé la idea. – No estoy para combates hoy…

Sin más respuesta que esa me levanté y me fui. Mientras evitaba los intentos de Gaby porque me confesara con ella había tomado una resolución: iría a buscar a Kara. No podía dejar que el miedo la dominara ahora y perder todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho. Aunque durante un tiempo no volviéramos a intentar revisitar sus recuerdos, por lo menos tenía que tranquilizarla.

Pero antes, seguramente tenía que enfrentarme a otros problemas. Toda mi libertad de actuación en aquel asunto dependía de la confianza de la protectora de la muchacha. Era más que probable que a esas horas ya se hubiera dado cuenta del incidente de aquella mañana, así que debería ir a aclararlo cuanto antes y, después, tratar de calmar a mi pequeña alumna.

Emprendí rumbo de nuevo al Sereitei y me dirigí directamente al Cuartel de la Decimotercera División. Aiolos me salió al paso y le pedí que me acompañara a encontrarme con Ela. El que había sido delegado de mi curso en mi primer paso por la Academia, me guió hacia el despacho de su Capitana y llamó a la puerta por mí, para anunciarme.

– Director Akano – saludó amablemente la propietaria del despacho.

La actitud de la mujer de la capa blanca hacia mí había mejorado sensiblemente desde nuestros encontronazos hacia la mitad del curso. La mejoría de Kara era notable y eso había consolidado la idea de que no había pretendido hacer daño por ningún momento a su protegida. Sin embargo, en el tono de voz con el que me recibió había un matiz negativo. Ella también se había dado cuenta del miedo de la niña y estaba consternada.

– Hola, Capitana, Mizu, – saludé también a la Teniente, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Adelante, adelante – se levantó Ela para recibirme.

– Creo que intuyes el motivo de mi visita…

– Kara – asintió. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dudé qué decirle durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos. No sabía si mi alumna le había explicado en qué consistía el entrenamiento, y no sabía, tampoco, cómo se tomaría el hecho de que me inmiscuyera en el mundo interior de su discípula. Pero tampoco podía quedarme callado sin decirle nada.

– ¿Te ha explicado alguna vez en qué consiste el entrenamiento?

– No, nunca – contestó, poniendo mirada interrogativa. – Tampoco pregunté.

– La… La familia de mi madre tiene capacidades psíquicas – expliqué, meditando bien cada palabra. – Yo he heredado parte.

Los ojos de Ela se entrecerraron dándole a su expresión un matiz más serio y más duro del que había adoptado al comienzo de nuestra conversación, a pesar de la preocupación. Ahora recordaba más a la actitud que había demostrado hacia mí a lo largo de todo nuestro conflicto alrededor de la situación de Kara. No podía dejar que volviéramos a aquel momento. No ahora que habíamos conseguido progresar tanto.

– Sé cómo suena, pero si me dejas explicarme posiblemente lo entenderás mejor – me anticipé a cualquier protesta. – Puedo trasladar la conciencia de alguien a mi mundo interior. Así "gano tiempo".

– ¿Perdón?

– Allí no pasa el tiempo, básicamente – aclaré. – Podía conversar con ella durante horas… como la conversación que mantuvimos en el patio – comparé, haciendo referencia a mi tan sonada alocución en el jardín central de la Academia. – Lo único que a ojos de los demás serían… nada.

En su mirada se reflejó una mayor tranquilidad, aunque siempre dentro de un clima general de inquietud. No terminaba de estar cómoda con la situación. El malestar que reflejaba Kara la había alarmado y el hecho de que yo mencionara "habilidades psíquicas" no era, lógicamente, tranquilizador.

– Eso fue hace un mes… mes y medio quizás – seguí. – Sólo le di unas charlas, consejos… conceptos que quería asentar en su cabeza… Algo para ir tirando y de lo que partir más tarde – me encogí de hombros. – Le dije que volviera cuando terminaran los exámenes.

– Y volvió hoy – adivinó Mizu.

– Ayer – la corregí con un movimiento de cabeza. – Pero entre la ceremonia y todo… le dije que volviera esta mañana. Estaba bien – me anticipé a cualquier posible reproche, aunque veía esa posibilidad como remota. – Y para lo que íbamos a hacer era mejor que estuviese descansada.

– ¿Lo que íbamos a hacer?

– El problema que tiene Kara, y creo que en esto coincidiréis conmigo, es su pasado – razoné. – Si perdemos de vista esto, no la entenderíamos. Así que la "segunda parte" de mi plan iba por ahí.

– Con tus… "habilidades", supongo.

– Echando mano de ellas, sí – confirmé. – Igual que puedo "traer" a gente a mi mundo interior, puedo ir al de otros…

Ela se removió en su silla. No la culpaba. De estar en su lugar, yo también estaría en una posición incómoda. Creo que el hecho de haber servido bajo el mando de Henkara me había ayudado a no ver aquellas capacidades como algo necesariamente negativo, pero todos somos conscientes de que no son precisamente bien vistas habitualmente.

– El mundo interior es un gran canalizador de los recuerdos – argüí, con la esperanza cuanto antes aquella fase de la conversación. – Por eso…

– ¿Querías enfrentar a Kara a sus recuerdos?

– Sé que suena cruel, Ela – me defendí. – Pero es algo que tiene que hacer, tarde o temprano…

– Progresivamente – apuntó la Teniente, que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen.

– Sí, sí, por supuesto – me volví hacia ella hablando con rapidez. – Esa siempre ha sido una de las premisas de todo esto… Ella marca los ritmos – sentencié.

– Rido… Te permití intervenir en este asunto porque…

– Kara entendía los riesgos – la corté. – Se los expliqué más de una vez. Fue ella la que quiso hacerlo.

– Pero tú ejerces una influencia en ella que…

– Por eso puedo arreglarlo – alegué. – Sí, puede que como se lo dije yo se sintiera más preparada de lo que realmente estaba – reconocí. – Incluso que se sintiera obligada, vale…

– Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien – suspiró. – Sólo por eso… Sólo por eso – insistió – te voy a dar más tiempo. Pero ni un fallo más.

– Lo prometo – asentí. – Sólo…

– ¿Qué?

– Creo que sería bueno que me la llevara a un… entorno más controlado – propuse. – Estaba pensando que a casa de mi familia.

– ¡¿Qué?

Sabía que mi sugerencia no le iba a sentar bien, por eso me había ido preparando para este momento desde que había concebido la idea camino del Sereitei. La reacción sorprendentemente positiva hacia lo que la acababa de contar me había dado la esperanza de que no hubiera muchas preguntas al respecto, pero eso sería haberse hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

– Vale, vale… – cedí. – Mira… Si se queda aquí no voy a tener todo el acceso que desearía a ella. Y los dos sabemos que la vida de un Cuartel no es lo mejor.

– Criaste a tu hijo en uno…

– Sí, sí, por eso lo sé – argumenté. – Sólo serán… ¿dos semanas? – me atreví a pronosticar.

– Una semana.

– Una semana – repetí en señal de aceptación.

– Ella tiene que querer ir… Mizu – miró a su teniente. – Busca a Kara y explícale la situación. Que decida ella.

_El esqueleto me miró, elevando un poco el mentón. Era el único signo patente de una mirada altiva en su ososo rostro. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa. Después de una decena de pasos se detuvo y se giró, mirándonos por encima de su hombro como preguntándonos a qué esperábamos, y retomó su marcha. Le ofrecí mi mano a Kara y comenzamos a seguirla._

– _Mira… esto va a ser difícil – le dije. – ¿Seguro que quieres seguir?_

_Pero ella no contestó. Me apretó la mano y me miró, incapaz de asentir o de negar siquiera con la cabeza. Avanzamos hacia el interior, acompañados por el crujir de las tablas resecas bajo nuestros pies. La puerta estaba rasgada, rota y desencajada, pero aún cumplía su función de dis4tinguir el exterior de la vivienda propiamente dicha. Daba paso a un enorme pasillo que, a diferencia de lo que era habitual, corría perpendicularmente a la entrada, quedando el umbral no en su extremo, sino en un lateral._

– _Lo supe desde que nos llevaste allí, Shinigami-san – habló._

_Se giró a nuestra derecha y se detuvo. Hacia aquel lado había una decena de puertas, todas bien cerradas y en perfectas condiciones, como si hubieran sido fabricadas recientemente. Me di la vuelta y pude ver como la misma escena se prolongaba también hacia la izquierda. _

– _Que mi aspecto no te confunda – se reivindicó el esqueleto. – El despojo es ella._

– Bueno, esta será tu habitación durante las próximas dos semanas – indiqué, dejando su bolsa sobre la cama. – Esa es la cama de Eylinn – señalé. – Espero que no te importe compartir habitación ella.

Ella meneó la cabeza negando y sonrió. Había sucedido todo muy deprisa. Apenas le había dado tiempo para empacar y despedirse de sus amigos, lo que a mí me había llevado el avisar en casa. Aunque no le había costado aceptar, aún tenía dudas de si estaba haciendo lo correcto y de si aquello que estaba proponiéndole iba a resultar. Ella confiaba en mí, no había duda, pero no podía ocultar una cierta inquietud. Afortunadamente, a lo largo del camino se la notaba menos preocupada.

– Puedes hablar – le dije amablemente. – Bueno… eso que tú haces.

Mi pequeña confusión provocó, al contrario de lo que yo esperaba en un principio, que en mi cabeza resonara una melodiosa risa que resultó ser como un soplo de brisa fresca. Le devolví el "favor" con una sonrisa y le dije que me acompañara abajo para conocer a los demás, que estaban esperándola.

– Familia, esta es Kara – anuncié, entrando en el salón. – Kara, estos son… bueno a Kyo, a Ludwig y a Eylinn ya los conoces. Y a Kaiser – recordé. – Supongo que te acordarás de Gaby, de… Bueno de eso – reí. – Mi madre, Tilly, mi padre, Youichi y mi madrina, Yuki.

Enseguida mi madre cogió la batuta y ejerció de anfitriona ofreciéndole a la recién llegada todo lo humanamente imaginable. Fue un momento de relajación y alivio de cara a recuperar el buen humor en previsión de lo que estaba por venir. La pequeña se sentía, o al menos eso parecía, como en casa. El hecho de que no hubiera demasiadas caras extrañas y de que, realmente, nadie excepto mi madre y Eylinn estuviera excesivamente pendiente de ella, sino que la dejaran respirar resultó beneficioso.

Mientras ellas le enseñaban la casa y conversaban un rato con ella yo me fui al jardín trasero con Kyo y comenzamos a charlar haciendo balance del curso. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él relajadamente, como solíamos hacer. El encorsetamiento al que me sometía el papel de Director y las sospechas que pudieran surgir de mi relación con mi hijo era algo que había pesado demasiado a lo largo del último año. Él mismo había mantenido las distancias en muchas cosas, abrumado por el qué dirán.

Así, charlando tranquilamente, llegó la hora de cenar y, tras ella, despedimos a Ludwig, que regresaba a las Montañas del Aullido para pasar las vacaciones con el clan, y a Yuki, que lo acompañaba. Y poco a poco, la gente se iba retirando. Gaby subió a su habitación, se cambió y fue a entrenar al bosque, Kaiser y mi padre iniciaron otra de aquellas eternas partidas de ajedrez mientras mi madre, Kyo y Eylinn salían a pasear por los alrededores para celebrar la llegada del verano. Nos ofrecieron acompañarles, pero después de pensarlo un momento le dije a Kara que se quedara conmigo.

– Respecto a lo de esta mañana…

La expresión de absoluta paz que unos momentos antes iluminaba el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció con la mención de lo que habíamos vivido en el mundo interior. Inmediatamente me dije que habría sido mejor ir con los demás, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Le dije con un gesto que me acompañara al porche y allí nos sentamos.

– Mira, no tienes que preocuparte – le dije. – Tienes un pasado, todos lo tenemos. La mayor parte de la gente que has conocido ahí dentro ha visto cosa que ni tú ni yo imaginaríamos – me encogí de hombros. – Sólo Kaiser tiene más pasado que todos los demás juntos. La cuestión es no dejarse hipotecar por él.

– _Rido-sensei… – tartamudeó Kara._

– _Tranquila… – insistí, al llegar junto a la primera puerta._

Por la mañana, no habíamos llegado más que a entreabrir el primero de los accesos a los recuerdos de Kara y un repentino ataque de ansiedad había acabado con todas nuestras oportunidades. No era de extrañar. Lo que había podido vislumbrar a través de la pequeña rendija había sido suficiente para poner nervioso a cualquiera. Inmediatamente me había pedido parar y yo había aceptado.

– Sólo tienes que dejar que no pese más el pasado que el futuro – seguí. – Y… estar tranquila. Nadie te va a juzgar.

No contestó. Sólo miraba al frente, con los ojos clavados en un punto fijo en el horizonte, mucho más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista.

– ¿Sabes? – sonreí. – En la Academia, la segunda vez que pasé por allí, – especifiqué – era muy como tú. Ya sabes… lo del suicidio, lo de Yonas… – le recordé. – Una compañera, Kuniko, me dijo algo que me ayudó, no sé si a ti te ayudará. Dijo: "Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo" – recité. – No sé si es suyo… tampoco es muy distinto a lo que ya te había dicho alguna vez…

Ella seguía observando el infinito, aunque se notaba como el runrún de su cabeza dándole vueltas a toda la situación. A veces, como si no pudiera evitarlo, algún murmullo llegaba hasta mi mente, en forma de sonidos inconexos o de palabras sueltas, como mucho. Nunca lo suficiente para saber qué estaba pensando.

– Rido-sensei – habló al fin, pasado un rato. – Hagámoslo.

– ¿Estás segura?

– S… Sí…

– No tiene por qué ser hoy… – insistí. – Es mejor que descanses y…

– Hoy estoy preparada – me cortó, con una inusitada, aunque claramente fingida, seguridad.

Le tendí la mano y ella la cogió. Cerré los ojos y enseguida estábamos escuchando las provocaciones del esqueleto, acentuadas por nuestra huida de aquella mañana. Ahora ya sabíamos el camino y, aunque en los pasos de Kara seguía habiendo temor, lo que no había ya era duda. Nos dirigimos directamente a la puerta que habíamos entreabierto y la cruzamos y después la siguiente… Y así hicimos en los días posteriores.

Si me disculpas, omitiré relatar lo que allí vimos. Es algo que corresponde a los recuerdos más íntimos de una persona y que en nada resulta importante para lo que aquí pretendo relatar. Lo que sí puedo contar es que no fue fácil superar lo que vimos. No era agradable, aunque supongo que era de esperar. Kara vivió dos guerras, se crió en una banda de criminales y vio asesinada a su familia delante de sus ojos, no necesariamente en aquel orden.

Se había visto obligada a hacer cosas que a cualquier hombre le habría convertido en un monstruo, el mismo del que ella tenía miedo y que le atormentaba en cuanto cerraba los ojos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aunque ella no se lo creyese, mostró una valentía inesperada. Nada de lo que vio le impidió seguir adelante, hasta el final, o casi.

El esqueleto había planteado nuestra expedición como un laberinto que nos conducía al centro de la casa. No lo hicimos seguido, nos tomábamos descansos, a veces de días, para poder asimilar lo que íbamos descubriendo. No había luz y el ambiente era cada vez más irrespirable. A medida que seguíamos, a pesar de mostrar la misma forzada seguridad, se notaba que Kara se sentía menos cómoda. Sólo nos faltaba una puerta cuando ella decidió parar.

Habían terminado nuestros quince días de plazo. Habría que buscar otra ocasión para cruzar aquel último umbral. Mejor. Así ella podía relajarse, pensar en todo lo que había pasado y asimilarlo. Meditarlo. Asumirlo y reconciliarse con ello. Y cuando cruzáramos la última puerta… estar realmente preparada.


	41. Dies Natalis

Cuando Kara regresó al Cuartel de la Decimotercera División, más tranquila y sosegada que como había llegado a mi casa pero, aún así, aún inquieta por lo que había descubierto en su mundo interior, mi interés se vio obligado a redirigirse de nuevo hacia la operación que teníamos programada contra Nadie. Apenas quedaban unos pocos días y sentía que necesitaba recalcular cada detalle, repasarlo, hacerlo perfecto.

– Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos nada seguro – me quejé.

– ¿Perdón? – sonó la voz de Rina al fondo. – ¿Hablaba conmigo, Director?

– ¿Eh? – respondí. – No… No, nada, hablaba conmigo mismo.

Me había ido al despacho para concentrarme mejor repasando los papeles que tenía acerca de Nadie. Había consultado lo que nos había dicho Db con Yurian, pero el profesor de Teoría del Kidoh no había sido capaz de aportar nada nuevo. Tampoco los libros que me había pasado el Teniente de la Novena División habían resultado útiles. Así que allí estábamos, con pocas certezas y muchas intuiciones.

Eso me ponía nervioso, por eso buceaba insistentemente entre papeles para ver si sonaba en la flauta. Pero no averiguaba nada nuevo que nos sirviera para nuestros propósitos. Y, para terminar de redondear la jugada, había cosas que había visto en mi visita al pasado de Kara que no era capaz de apartar prudentemente de mi cabeza para poder centrarme en lo que me tenía que centrar.

– Vaya, vaya, Barbas… Con secretaria y todo…

Aquella voz me dejó helado. No correspondía ahí. Era imposible que correspondiera allí y si, en efecto, mi subconsciente no me había traicionado, entonces es que algo iba realmente mal. Temeroso de una u otra opción levanté lentamente la cabeza hacia el origen de la frase, aunque tampoco hizo falta levantarla mucho.

– Director Akano – sonreía. – No es que suene mal, pero no le pega a un puto deprimido como tú.

Allí estaba, con los mismos profundos ojos verdes de siempre y aquella misma sonrisa cínica y fácilmente inclinada al sarcasmo con la que martirizaba la autoestima de todos los que convivíamos con ella en su Cuartel. Era ella. No había duda de que era ella. Y si había vuelto a esta parte del Senkaimon… no quería pensar en cuáles habrían sido los motivos.

– Y con gafas – se burló. – Te estás haciendo demasiado viejo.

– Tanto leer libros… – alegué. – ¿Qué haces aquí, Pandora?

– Hola, a todo esto – me reprochó. – Te estaba buscando y te he encontrado – contestó enigmáticamente. – Arte me dijo que estarías aquí.

– Estuviste en el Cuartel, entonces.

– Sí, sí – asintió. – No sabía que hubieran habido tantos cambios.

– Cosas de la vida – me encogí de hombros. – Ya sabes, el tiempo pasa, las personas vienen y van, este no es un trabajo agradable…

– Por eso me fui – confesó. – Estaba hasta los huevos de esta vida.

– ¿Y por qué has vuelto? – insistí.

– Todo a su tiempo, barbudo, todo a su tiempo.

Fiel al carácter que la había hecho famosa y temida por todos los miembros de la División, Nalya incluida, y de entre los altos oficiales del Sereitei, la que un día había sido mi Teniente se guardó sus motivos con gesto divertido y comenzó a interrogarme acerca de la actualidad de los acontecimientos del Sereitei. Iba respondiéndole como buenamente podía, pero a cada poco volvía a tratar inútilmente de enterarme de qué era lo que le había motivado a volver. Si lo pensaba fríamente, si lo hiciera de otra forma, si no me hiciera sufrir un poquito, no sería Pandora.

Era la primera vez que la veía vestida de civil. En el funeral de Nalya, la única vez que la había visto desde su marcha de la Sociedad de Almas, tanto ella como Kuroda habían decidido, a petición de Henkara seguramente, mantener el protocolo que se seguía en nuestro mundo y vestir el uniforme de gala en señal de respeto por la cornuda.

Terminé aceptando el hecho de que no me contara nada y yo mismo entré en su juego de preguntas. Apenas habíamos hablado en la ocasión anterior, así que era un buen momento para enterarme de cómo iban las cosas "por ahí abajo", en el Mundo Mortal. Hacía tiempo que, enfrascado en la investigación, no me había puesto muy al tanto de las noticias, sólo de las que hacían referencia al Sereitei.

– ¿Y qué? – desvió el tema cuando le pregunté por su vida personal desde que había dejado el Sereitei. – ¿Cómo va el enano?

– ¿El enano?

– El hijo de la cornuda – explicó, malinterpretando mi pausa meditativa con una duda.

– Sí, sí, ya, ya – asentí. – Pues… bien… De vacaciones, que acaba de terminar su primer año aquí.

– ¿En la Academia ya?

– Bueno, le adelantamos la edad un pelín – me encogí de hombros. – Así que… bueno, es un poco como Krunzik, pero si no me equivoco ella entró con un año más.

– Krunz… ¡Ah! – se dio cuenta. – La enana de la Diez esa que era tan amiga vuestra…

– Fue a hablar Tachenko… – bromeé provocando que ella bufara algo indescifrable. – En fin, que a lo mejor habría que habérselo adelantado más incluso. Está muy por encima del nivel de sus compañeros… o de la mayoría.

– Eso porque la cornuda y tú fuisteis unos cabezones – replicó. – Os empeñasteis en entrenarlo desde que era un mocoso…

– Como si que fuera bueno fuera un problema – reí.

Llevábamos ya casi una hora hablando y todavía no había soltado prenda. Era un caso perdido. No podía hacer más que esperar pacientemente y no perder la calma hasta que ella decidiera que había llegado el momento. O a lo mejor es que no había ningún motivo para volver… pero en ese caso no "me vendría buscando".

– Bueno… – se estiró, alargando las sílabas en un conato de bostezo. – Coño, qué tarde es… me voy.

– ¡¿Cómo que te vas?

– Eh, eh, tranqui tronco…

– ¿"Tranqui tronco"? – reí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Aparte de mudarte al mundo mortal también has viajado en el tiempo?

– Vete a la mierda…

– Pando… A ver… – carraspeé. – Si me has venido buscando tiene que haber una razón. Dijiste que me la dirías a su debido tiempo… ¿y ahora te vas?

– Eh… Sí, más o menos – rió con su habitual mueca sarcástica antes de marcharse sin hacer caso a mis protestas.

Me volví refunfuñando a mi escritorio, donde me esperaban los apasionantes detalles de nuestro futuro plan contra Nadie, aunque no sabía si ahora iba a tener la cabeza demasiado centrada como para poder

– Director… – sonó la voz de Rina desde la puerta apenas me había sentado.

– Dime – levanté la vista.

– La señorita que se acaba de ir ha dejado esto para usted.

– A ver… – me acerqué a ella para evitar que hiciese un esfuerzo innecesario y tomé el sobre que me tendía. – ¡No puede ser!

– ¿Qué es lo que no p…?

No terminé de escuchar la frase de mi asistente. En un impulso decidido, había salido a toda prisa del despacho tratando de alcanzar a Pandora, pero ella ya había previsto mi reacción y se había desvanecido, probablemente usando shumpa. Imposible saber hacia donde se había dirigido. Sí, podía rastrearla, pero no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo así. Ella era como era y si no quería hablar no lo haría. No iba a torturarla tampoco… Claro que aquel razonamiento podía ser sólo una racionalización de mi incapacidad para concentrarme lo suficiente como para poner en práctica aquella técnica.

Imposibilitado de seguir a la antigua Teniente, decidí ir cambiar de planes y me dirigí al Cuartel de la Novena División. Si había ido a algún sitio que yo conociera sería ahí y, si no, al menos tenía ya a mano a todos los demás con los que debía conocer la noticia. Si es que ella no se lo había dicho antes sólo para estropearme la sorpresa y dejarme con cara de tonto.

Además, por lo que me había dicho Db, Kyrek había seguido manteniendo aquella costumbre de Henkara que insistía en que todos los oficiales, al menos todos los que pudieran, realizaran las comidas juntos para así crear más vínculos entre nosotros. Se acercaba la hora de comer, así que no habría mayor problema para juntarlos a todos.

Me tomé el camino de vuelta con cierta calma. Así daba tiempo a todo el mundo para reunirse, aunque no sabían que tenían que hacerlo. Me daba tiempo a mí también, para tranquilizarme y organizar mis ideas, que desde que había leído la hoja de periódico que me había enseñado Pandora estaban demasiado revolucionadas.

En mitad de la revolución y del intento de ordenarme, me di cuenta de que lo realmente urgente no era ir al Cuartel. Ellos ya se enterarían tarde o temprano de la noticia, si es que no se habían enterado ya a través de nuestra antigua compañera. Quizás, sí, hablar con Bone, Db y Eliaz… y no era seguro que este último estuviera allí. Opté por enviarles una mariposa infernal y les pedí que vinieran rápidamente a la mansión Akano. Allí estaba quien tenía que enterarse primero de la noticia.

Cambié de rumbo y entré aceleradamente en casa, asustando a mi madre, que creía que había pasado algo malo. Mi sonrisa tonta e imborrable, casi al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción, que se me había dibujado casi involuntariamente al abrir el sobre y que era incapaz de controlar, le tranquilizó… o quizás le puso más nerviosa pensando en lo que podía haberme excitado tanto. No tardó en darse cuenta… o en leerlo en mi mente. No tenía tiempo para evitar que me la leyera. Entendió, sin embargo, que no debía soltar prenda y sólo me dio un abrazo.

El que más tardó en llegar fue Db, que estaba liado arreglando unos papeles con Kyrek. Como era de esperar, los tres creían que había encontrado la pista definitiva sobre Nadie y transmitieron esa misma sensación a Kaiser y a mi padre con su charla. Eliaz ya había hecho todas las elucubraciones del mundo mientras esperábamos al Teniente, pero ninguna de ellas era acertada. Porque lo que yo tenía que decirles no tenía nada que ver con Nadie, sino con algo mucho más grande.

– Kyo…

El chaval se había mantenido un tanto al margen del corrillo desde que había escuchado las teorías del noble. Creía que no iba con él, pues ya le había insistido en más de una ocasión que no estaba preparado para participar en la operación y que, ahora que la Novena División había ofrecido su apoyo y su cobertura, no necesitábamos – aunque agradecíamos el ofrecimiento – su ayuda.

Tímidamente se acercó a la mesa en torno a la que estábamos reunidos y mi madre le dejó un sitio a su lado, agarrándolo nerviosamente con su brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda del crío, acercándolo hacia ella. Él la miró interrogativamente, pero los ojos, algo vidriosos, de mi madre, estaban clavados en mí, expectantes en cómo se produciría el anuncio de la noticia.

– Bueno… A ver… – me aclaré la garganta. – Resulta que… Bueno…

Era el momento de la verdad y a mí, que estaba más que acostumbrado a hablar en público y, últimamente, a dar discursos, no me salía ni una sola palabra con sentido. Sólo interjecciones dubitativas y sílabas inconexas. Me paré, tomé aire profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejé la mente en blanco para que fuera el corazón el que hablara, que es lo que tenía que ocurrir. De alguna forma noté como, también, Balmung se estaba riendo de mí a la vez que sonreía de pura felicidad.

– ¡Arranca! – me instó Bone.

– Hoy ha venido Pandora… – comencé. – Y… me ha traído una noticia bastante…

– Ah – asintió sonriente Eliaz, que había captado, o al menos eso creía, por dónde van los tiros.

– Sí – reí, sacando la hoja del periódico del bolsillo del uniforme y desplegándola sobre la mesa. – Ha vuelto.

Era un papel ajado que comenzaba a amarillear, signo de que la antigua Teniente había tenido ciertas dudas a la hora de venir a anunciar semejante nueva y que habían pasado algunos días desde la publicación de la noticia. Databa del 11 de Julio en fecha mortal, lo que haciendo cuentas sobre la diferencia temporal significaba entre una semana y diez días antes, como luego especificó Soki. Pero aún era completamente legible, y la foto, lo más significativo de la plana, era aún perfectamente visible.

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Bone, cogiendo impulsivamente la hoja de encima de la mesa para leerla mejor.

– ¡Me cago en…! – reaccionó Gaby. – ¡No puede ser!

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Las palabras se amontonaban unas encima de otras formando un murmullo ininteligible en el que todas las reacciones se perdían en el absurdo. La única voz que no sonaba, sin embargo, era la que era más importante, la de Kyo. Callado, había plantado sus ojos en la mesa, donde hacía un momento estaba el papel y no los movía. No se movía. Sólo una pequeña lágrima a la que le costaba aflorar se atrevía a alterar su gesto.


	42. Twisted

– _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con todo esto?_

_La voz de Db medio me trajo de vuelta de nuevo a la realidad desde mis ensoñaciones. Un instante antes estaba criando yo mismo a aquella criaturita que llevaba el alma de Nalya y, al siguiente, estaba de regreso en aquella sala de hospital, frente a la incubadora. Porque, aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el parto, lo fantástico de la fisonomía de la recién nacida había llevado a los doctores a mantenerla en observación, por si acaso._

_Nadie nos veía ni nos oía, aunque cuando la niña estaba despierta hubiera jurado que ella sí que era capaz de percibirnos y que nos había sonreído, como si nos reconociera. No nos habíamos enfundado los Gigais, por eso podíamos permanecer aún ahí, solos, rato después de que finalizara el horario de visitas del hospital. Por eso podíamos movernos y hablar con casi total libertad por aquella sala frente a la incubadora. _

_Kyo llevaba casi todo el tiempo pegado contra la mampara, con la mirada fija de fascinación en la que había sido su madre. Desde un rato antes, el Teniente y yo nos habíamos retirado de allí en silencio, hacia la pared opuesta._

– _Rido… – me llamó otra vez._

– _¿Eh? – reaccioné al fin, ubicándome. – ¿Qué?_

– _Digo que qué piensas hacer ahora con todo esto – repitió_

_Levanté la vista medio dubitativo y miré a Db con incertidumbre. Aquella era una muy buena pregunta para la que no encontraba ninguna respuesta que me satisficiera aparte de mis ensoñaciones imposibles. Miré de nuevo hacia la incubadora, como si le preguntara a ella y suspiré desesperado por no encontrarla allí tampoco._

– _Por mí la raptaba y la criaba yo… – confesé._

_Era lo que me pedía el cuerpo, Recuperarla. Tenerla toda para mí aunque con ello se acabara el mundo. La expresión de mi amigo de tantos años se había mostrado comprensiva ante la afirmación, sabiendo, también como yo, que a la hora de la verdad, nunca habría llegado a cometer semejante locura. O que quizás sí… pero que era mejor tratarlo como una broma que como algo dicho en serio._

– _No puedes hacerlo… – dijo mi madre, atravesando la puerta con un café en la mano. – Toma…_

– _Lo sé, lo sé… – sonreí con cierto pesar. – Pero es lo que…_

_Mi madre me dio el vaso de café y el suyo a mi acompañante y se fue directa hacia Kyo, tomándolo por el hombro en un reconfortante abrazo y dejándonos a Db y a mí con nuestra conversación imposible. Pero no la continuamos, sólo nos quedamos los dos callados, con nuestra bebida entre las manos. Yo observaba el vaso, como si en las profundidades del líquido pudiera perderme y encontrar la solución a todos mis dilemas._

– _Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba tanto café, la verdad – forcé la risa._

– _¿Sabes? – me dijo Db al fin después de un rato enmudecidos. – No creo que Kyo lo esté pasando tan mal como tú._

– _No lo estoy pasando mal…_

– _Y como siempre, haciéndote el fuerte – sonrió, sin levantar la vista de su café. – El Gran Guerrero…_

– … _de las Sombras – completé, interrumpiéndole._

– _No me interpretes mal – siguió él. – Nalya era el centro de tu mundo… para Kyo sólo es un recuerdo difuso de su primera infancia._

– _Es su madre – observé con tono defensivo._

– _Sí, ya… pero apenas tiene recuerdos de ella – replicó. – Lo que conoce de esa niña son las batallitas de su padre adoptivo… y nada más. ¿O es que tú te acuerdas de todo con seis años? Para Kyo, sus padres, los dos – terminó – son personajes de un cuento, héroes de una leyenda… lo que tú le contaste._

– _De Kyo puedes decir eso – reconocí. – Pero de Nalya… Nalya murió el año pasado – le recordé con cierto pesar._

– _Sí… sí… pero se fue hace siete años… ¿Cuántos años tenía Kyo? ¿Siete, ocho? Es un niño, es normal, sus recuerdos son difusos – insistió. – Él ahora está viendo un cuento de hadas que tú le construiste._

– _Ya, seguro…_

_Mientas Db me aleccionaba sobre un tema para el que nadie le había pedido ninguna clase de lección, mi madre se giró hacia nosotros con una mirada admonitoria. Aunque Kyo estuviera absorto en lo que el Teniente acababa de llamar "cuento de hadas" y parecía al margen de la realidad que le rodeaba, podría oírnos y, lo que era peor, malinterpretar lo que estábamos hablando. Con un asentimiento avergonzado, en el que reconocíamos nuestra imprudencia nos disculpamos._

_Pero mi compañero no había terminado con su arenga y no iba a renunciar a ella. Me cogió por el brazo y me invitó a seguirle al exterior de la sala, al pasillo del hospital, y allí prosiguió con su exhortación, tratándome de hacer caer de una burra en la que yo me negaba a reconocer que me había subido._

– _Mira… sé que te vas a enfadar, – dijo – pero te o digo tal y como lo siento, porque eres mi amigo._

– _Ya… No me vengas con monsergas que nadie te ha pedido – le corté._

– _¡Joder, Rido! – protestó. – ¡¿Cuántas veces no me has venido tú con sermones que nadie te había pedido? Pero lo haces porque eres nuestro amigo y yo lo hago porque tú eres mi amigo, coño – continuó. – Y lo hago porque te quiero y porque me preocupo por ti. Llámalo "intervención" como los modernos o llámalo como te salta de los cojones –se alteró y, fruto de esa alteración, iba subiendo el tono cada vez más. – Pero…_

– _Pero mierda –me cerré en banda. _

–_Pero esto que ha ocurrido, si me permites hablar de una vez, – bajó la voz de repente, señalando con el dedo la puerta – es lo peor que te podía pasar… a ti, a Kyo… y a todos los demás por extensión._

– _Si tanto te molesta todo esto, ¿a qué cojones has venido?_

_Le miré desafiante, con los labios apretados, cerrando los dientes, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos abiertos y él me devolvió un gesto compasivo, meneando la cabeza con las cejas arqueadas por la preocupación. Pero yo no aceptaba para nada lo que me estaba diciendo. No quería aceptarlo. Ni siquiera tenía la más mínima intención de considerarlo. Nalya estaba viva. Punto. No había más que hablar. Y él… y todos ellos, Db, Eliaz, Bone, Gaby, Krunzik… debían alegrarse. ¿Qué otra reacción cabía? ¿Cómo podía ser negativo?_

– _He venido porque me preocupas – explicó después de coger aire, seguramente para evitar soltarme una contestación al bajo nivel de las mías. – Porque nos preocupas, porque no soy yo solo – aclaró. – Fíjate que quería venir Bone, así que mira lo que canta – bromeó._

– _Vale… – cedí, aunque sólo de palabra. – Pero por muy preocupados que estéis… ¿aquí? ¿Tenía que ser aquí?_

– _¿Qué tiene de malo? – se encogió de hombros. – Cuanto antes mejor. Es más, – añadió – que estés aquí teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrirá pasado mañana es bastante significativo – apuntó. – Mira – dio un pequeño respingo, cambiando el tono a uno mucho más despreocupado y relajado – te apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando abriste ese papel de periódico…_

_No quería escuchar nada más. Y mucho menos una ridícula suposición basada en… ¡Basada en nada! ¿Qué cojones iba a saber él de mi reacción al ver la noticia? El Pollo alardeaba de una estúpida "clarividencia" que no venía a cuento. No ahora; no con la que estaba cayendo. Le dejé con la palabra en la boca y, como un niño caprichoso, me escapé de nuevo hacia la incubadora._

"_Lo peor que me podía pasar" ¡Ja! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Una puta, jodida y miserable mierda! ¿Es que no lo entendían? ¡Nalya! ¡Era Nalya! ¡Joder! ¡Nalya! ¿Cómo no iba a ser lo mejor que podía suceder? Hacía siete años que la había perdido. ¡La había encontrado! ¡Al fin! ¡Joder! ¡Al fin! Confuso, cabreado, obcecado… tenso como hacía tiempo que no estaba, me senté en el suelo, acuclillado, apoyándome contra la pared opuesta a la mampara de cristal._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, buceando y enredándome aún más en la enrevesadísima maraña de mi desconcierto y de mi enfado. Sólo volví a tener conciencia de la realidad que me rodeaba cuando una sombra me cubrió, privándome de la luz artificial que se colaba entre el hueco que quedaba entre mis brazos, apoyados sobre las rodillas, y las piernas que tenía entre abiertas. Cuando levanté la mirada, vi que mi madre me observaba fijamente, con pesar y preocupación._

– _Kyo está agotado – me informó. – Db se lo ha llevado ya para el Sereitei._

– _¿Por qué no me avisasteis?_

– _Porque quier hablar contigo antes de volver._

– _¿Tú también?_

– _Claro que yo también – contestó, con su sonrisa de doble sentido. – Soy tu madre, es mi obligación._

– _Genial…_

– _¿Te vas a enfadar conmigo como te enfadaste con tu amigo Db?_

_La miré con cansancio y me levanté pesadamente apoyándome en la pared para impulsarme hacia arriba y ponerme al fin de pie. Sacudí mis ropas instintivamente para alisarla y volví a posar la vista en mi madre como pidiéndole que me ahorrara el trámite. Pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sin embargo, yo no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a nadie más._

– _Mejor así – rió, dando a entender que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pensando._

– _En serio – me quejé. – Te pediría por favor que no hicieras eso ahora mismo._

– _Soy tu madre, es mi…_

– _Es tu deber… Sí, lo sé – completé cansinamente su estribillo. – Sólo…_

– _Vale, vale… – capituló. – Venga, vamos andando… Te acompaño a tu casa._

_Con un gesto ágil y gracioso, haciendo gala aún de una forma física que apenas dejaba sospechar que llevaba siete siglos en la reserva. Abrió el Senkaimon, invocó a las correspondientes mariposas que nos había asignado el Sereitei a través de la Novena División y enseguida estábamos de vuelta en la blanca Ciudadela de las Almas Puras._

– _No te das cuenta ahora mismo, – comenzó con su sermón – pero en el fondo sabes que Db tiene razón. Esto no tenía que haber pasado ahora – recordó. – Sí, bueno, el tiempo que tarda el ciclo de metempsicosis sumado al tiempo de un embarazo… – divagó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero que Pandora viniera y te lo soltara todo así de golpe… no era así como tenía que suceder. Ni cuándo._

– _¿Y tú qué sabes? – repliqué. – El destino muchas veces se escribe con las cosas más… gilipollas._

– _Lo sé, lo sé – aceptó. – Me refiero en un estado ideal de las cosas. Todavía no estás preparado – espetó. – No estás preparado para reencontrarte con ella y no está preparada ella para reencontrarse contigo – matizó. – Pero ni siquiera eso es importante… eso es el destino._

– _¿Qué quieres decir? – me interesé, aunque era un interés más fingido que sincero._

– _Recuerda por qué se fue Nalya – propuso. – Quería protegerte a Kyo… y a ti. ¿Es a este mundo al que quieres traerla de vuelta? – preguntó. – Nadie sigue ahí, de hecho la situación es peor que cuando ella se fue – advirtió. – Cierran la investigación, surgen nuevos grupos terroristas, cada vez estás más "perseguido". ¿Crees que es aquí, ahora, donde debe terminar su camino?_

_Me quedé en silencio considerando sus palabras, momento que ella aprovechó para repetir lo mismo que me acababa de decir de una forma mucho más cargada de florituras, como si quisiera hacerlo más significativo utilizando la poesía. _

– _Ahora mismo crees que el camino ha terminado – continuó. – Lo crees desde el mismo momento en que llegaste a casa y nos enseñaste ese recorte de periódico. Y lo sé desde ese mismo momento – señaló. – No me hizo falta leerte la mente, soy tu madre, sé esas cosas – apuntó. – Crees que ya no hace falta luchar, que tu… "misión" se ha acabado. Quieres dejarlo. No te importa ya. Y no es así – contrapuso. – No es así. Aún te queda mucho que trabajar si quieres que su camino no haya sido en vano. Tienes que ser firme, paciente, esperar a que llegue el momento y luchar para que llegue el momento en que sí que puedas decir "Ha vuelto" como dijiste el otro día – terminó. – Porque si tú caes, los demás caen._

– _No soy tan importante._

– _Lo eres para nosotros – señaló. – Y lo eres para tus amigos. Sólo basta ver cómo te miran – puntualizó. – Tienen fe en ti. Eres como un líder para ellos._

– _Eso no es verdad – rechacé la idea. – No soy más que ellos._

– _Y lo eres para Kyo – terminó. – Y lo eras para Nalya, lo sé. Y eras parte esencial de sus planes – se atrevió a decir. – Si tú no estuvieras ahí no se habría ido. No confiaría a nadie más a Kyo. Y tú lo entendiste perfectamente – afirmó. – Trabajaste duro para prepararle el camino de vuelta, con su hijo, con tu investigación, pero aún falta terminar ese trabajo. No puedes dejar que se vaya a pique por un espejismo – insistió. – Porque esto, hijo mío, – concluyó su arenga – todavía es un espejismo._

_Entre sermones y afirmaciones unas más osadas que otras habíamos alcanzado al fin la puerta de mi apartamento en la Academia. Me había instalado allí de nuevo mientras terminaba de trabajar en la planificación de una misión a la que, en eso sí que había acertado, no tenía ninguna gana de acudir. Aunque fuera Nadie. Sólo quería estar en un sitio, pero esta vez solo._

– _Hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablarte respecto a todo esto… – anunció mi madre. – Pero hay tiempo, mucho tiempo, espero…_

La noticia de la "resurrección" de Nalya lo revolucionó todo, tanto en mi casa como en el Cuartel de la Novena División. No era para menos, la cornuda había marcado las vidas de prácticamente todos y cada uno de los que poblaban y significaban algo en las instalaciones militares a las que habíamos permanecido tanto ella como yo y, en lo que respectaba a mi familia, no sólo era la madre de Kyo y mi amor, "no correspondido", pero eso no venía al caso, sino que había sido una pieza muy importante en la defensa de la mansión y de nuestro clan años atrás, en aquella batalla en la que había caído el padre del que hoy era mi hijo adoptivo.

Pero nos traíamos algo demasiado importante entre manos y teníamos que centrarnos. Resultaba realmente difícil. Db, Bone, Eliaz, yo… todos habíamos tenido relaciones muy estrechas con la recién nacida, fuera como amiga, como compañera o como algo más. Por eso su renacimiento era un elemento lo suficientemente desestabilizador como para que el Teniente de la Novena División planteara, abiertamente, la conveniencia de emprender ahora la cruzada contra Nadie.

Sin embargo, no había margen de maniobra. Kyrek había comprometido ya los recursos del Escuadrón a su mando en un movimiento que, políticamente, resultaba como poco arriesgado. Y no era el prestigio de una División cualquiera la que estaba en juego. Era el prestigio del cuerpo al que habían pertenecido nombres tan ilustres como Akano Kumaru, Nakajima Kyo o la propia Nalya. "Políticamente" nos veíamos obligados a continuar.

Pero esa razón sólo convencía a nuestras cabezas. Nuestros corazones… mi corazón me decía que tenía que dejarlo todo y correr al otro lado del Senkaimon, al lugar que mencionaba el papel de periódico que me había traído Pandora y cuidar de aquel pequeño bebé el tiempo que fuera necesario. Vigilarla, cerciorarme de que todo iba a ir bien. Por mí, por Kyo, por ella… Y a cada momento que pasaba, estaba más convencido de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer y más decidido a hacerlo.

Tuvo que venir mi madre, como siempre, a darme una lección. Su capacidad psíquica le daba una perspectiva única, madurada a lo largo de años y años de práctica y de pruebas tan duras como la que había supuesto el cruel asesinato de su primogénita, de la hermana que nunca había llegado a conocer.

La noche anterior a que todo se pusiera en marcha, nos habíamos reunido en mi casa del campus académico un grupo de oficiales de la Novena División encabezado por Kyrek y Db, Gaby, Kaiser, Yuki, mis padres y yo. Se trataba de planear la estrategia para la tarde posterior, de cara a movilizar al resto del dispositivo que habíamos ideado. Por fin Eliaz había trazado un plano útil de los subterráneos de su mansión que no estaba lleno de borrones y que incluía, además, los subterráneos de la finca de los Muriami.

El hijo de Sadoq Asharet no quiso revelar cómo había conseguido acceso a aquella zona para poder trazar aquel mapa con la precisión con la que lo había hecho. Sólo dijo, en el tono de fingida – o no tan fingida – altivez y caballerosidad que le caracterizaba, que un espía como él no revelaba su técnicas a cualquiera, a lo que todos decidimos callar en lugar de cuestionarle a él y, de paso, la fiabilidad de los mapas.

En el centro de sus mapas, justo en la zona en la que la mística estelar – por seguir ajustándome a los términos empleados por mi amigo – era mayor, había una gran cavidad de roca, una gruta natural que no podía dejar de recordarme a los subterráneos del volcán donde se congregaba la Asamblea de los Días Venideros. El Asharet nos explicó que había conseguido escabullirse hacia allí y que estaba todo dispuesto como un enorme templo. Era, pues, el lugar que habíamos buscado.

Después de que lo hubiéramos tratado una y mil veces y barajado cientos de hipótesis, el plan parecía claro en nuestras cabezas. Pero teníamos que pasar por encima de él otra vez más, sobre el mapa, con las localizaciones más metidas en nuestra cabeza, por si surgían problemas que, a simple vista, ni yo ni Eliaz, que lo habíamos trabajado durante toda la tarde, no habíamos encontrado. Era sencillo y totalmente previsible: aprovechar los túneles subterráneos de la Mansión de los Ashartîm para acceder a los

Sí, era cierto. Si supieran nuestros planes y nos estuvieran esperando, era bastante posible que nuestra estratagema se volviera en nuestra contra. Era lo mismo que habíamos pensado mi amigo y yo durante toda la tarde y fue la primera pega que nuestros interlocutores le encontraron a nuestra táctica. Pero Eliaz insistía una y otra vez en que no podía ser de otra forma.

– A menos… – objetó Kyrek.

La mirada y el índice directo del Capitán de la Novena División se posaron en la finca que quedaba inmediatamente al noroeste de la residencia de los Muriami, la mansión que en otro tiempo había albergado al clan Kaimitsu. Insinuaba que posiblemente podríamos acceder desde allí. Teniendo en cuenta que aquella familia había comandado siempre el Grupo de Operaciones Especiales, no era descabellado que también contaran con una red de subterráneos que, por otra parte, parecía recorrer todo el Sereitei como un primitivo alcantarillado.

– Pues… – murmuró Eliaz no muy convencido.

– Hay un problema – intervino Kaiser. – Es un terreno desconocido para todos nosotros, tendríamos que encontrar túneles de acceso, explorarlos, asegurarlos… No hay tiempo para eso.

– Sin contar – siguió la que había sido su Teniente – que si entramos por aquí tendríamos que recorrer casi toda la finca Muriami. Es más peligroso.

– Y la finca está abandonada, en teoría – concluyó mi padre, cerrando el círculo de los miembros de la antigua Décima División. – Llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

– Ya… – observó el rubio Capitán, aceptando las objeciones que se le señalaban a su propuesta. – No, bien, vale…

– No estaría de más mandar un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento – concedió el patriarca de los Wolf. – ¿Qué te parece? – se giró hacia Yuki.

– ¿Tilly y yo? – propuso ella.

– Llevaos también a Cloud y a Okita – ordenó Kyrek.

– Tenéis que moveros rápido – siguió Kaiser. – Buscar una entrada, atravesar la finca y apoyar al grupo principal.

– Que entrará por aquí – habló Eliaz, tomando la palabra de una forma un tanto apresurada mientras señalaba el más amplio de los dos túneles que enlazaban con nuestro objetivo. – Por este otro irá un grupo más pequeño.

– La intención es dispersarlos – expliqué. – Atraer al mayor número de ellos hacia nuestro grupo principal y que el segundo grupo les gane la espalda. Por eso – levanté la vista hacia Yuki y mi madre – si lográis entrar, es bueno que intentéis liquidar a los que pueda haber por el norte.

– ¿Y si no hay forma de entrar? – preguntó Okita.

– Nos unimos al grupo principal – respondió mi madre.

– Sí, vosotros iréis con unas horas de adelanto – asintió Kaiser.

Tras aclarar todas las pegas y tratar de solventar el mayor número posible de ellas, era el momento de las últimas instrucciones. No debíamos usar fuerza letal a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, el líder de cada destacamento debía informar regularmente al centro de control… Cuestiones que eran casi protocolarias, pero que había que dejar claras ahora y que habría que dejar claras en la reunión con el resto del destacamento la mañana siguiente.

Después de atar todos los cabos sueltos, seguía pareciendo un plan muy frágil en el que todo dependía del elemento sorpresa. Si alguien se iba de la lengua todo iría mal, muy mal. No podíamos permitirnos desperdiciar una ocasión como aquella. Por eso mismo, sólo serían informados de todos los detalles de la operación los oficiales asignados, todos ellos de la suficiente confianza. Oficialmente, se tratarían de unas maniobras de entrenamiento.

Por si no era suficiente, terminamos aquella reunión con un nuevo repaso, el enésimo, de todos los detalles de la operación. Y así nos dio la madrugada. A media tarde del día siguiente tendría que estar todo claro y perfecto. Y todo el mundo debía estar lo suficientemente descansado como para rendir al cien por cien en la escaramuza. Mejor retirarse ya.

Así lo hicieron todos, aunque yo tenía la intuición de que apenas podría cerrar ojo y de que, igual que a mí, le ocurría a muchos de los que estaban allí. Todos nos jugábamos mucho. Eliaz luchaba contra el oscuro legado de su familia; Db, contra los temores de su juventud, Kyrek había puesto en el alero la fama de su División; Kaiser, Yuki y mis padres se jugaban la venganza de toda una generación… Aunque no acabáramos con Nadie, sería un día grande.

Todos se fueron marchando poco a poco, entre expresiones de ánimo y de confianza que en mucho eran, sobre todo, arengas a uno mismo, para estar dispuesto para el momento crucial. Al final, se quedaron retrasados Db y Kyrek, y el Capitán llevaba un gesto que hacía ver a las claras que aún le quedaba algo más en la recámara.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunté con un tono cansado, pero que podía entenderse como fastidioso.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿No puede esperar a mañana? – me quejé

– Me temo que no – meneó la cabeza el Capitán. – Prefiero dejar esto zanjado antes de que surja algún malentendido.

– Va… – suspiré. – Vale, vale… Sentaos.

Se giró levemente, lo justo para indicarle con un gesto mudo a Db que se adelantara y nos dejara a solas. Le ofrecí un café, que rechazó. Yo me serví una taza y me senté junto a él, dispuesto a escuchar con atención lo que me tuviera que decir. Por su mirada y por los preliminares de la conversación, podía apostar a que no me iba a gustar.

– En la División… – comenzó con titubeos. – En la División tienes fama de ser un gran estratega.

– Peligroso cumplido… – comenté, antes de un sorbo de la negra infusión. – Totalmente desmerecido, por otra parte.

– Bueno, por lo que he podido saber, tú diseñaste la estrategia del Yorokonde – recordó. – Y otras muchas operaciones, en general más que exitosas. Y con un reducido número de bajas…

– Vale… – me recosté en el asiento. – ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

– Mira… No quiero que me interpretes mal, pero…

– Eres consciente de que la última vez que empezaste una conversación así conmigo la cosa no acabó bien, ¿verdad?

– Lo sé, pero aún así – asintió. – Hoy no te he visto fino y sé que no soy el único que lo ha pensado. De hecho… tu única intervención fue señalar una obviedad como un templo – indicó, incidiendo aún más en mi supuesta falta de capacidad.

– Es tarde – me defendí. – Todos tenemos nuestros días mejores y peores.

– No tú, no en esto, no con Nadie a las puertas – observó. – ¿Te acuerdas el día que murió Deiss? En menos de lo que canta un gallo asumiste toda la Dirección del Departamento, nombraste un nuevo profesor y reorganizaste buena parte de la Academia…

– Bueno… Tam…

– Déjame terminar – siguió, evitando que le interrumpiera. – Y aún por encima, Nadie estaba atacando a tu familia. ¡Al mismo tiempo! No, Rido – meneó la cabeza una vez más. – No estás centrado y te entiendo…

– Pero…

– Pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de mis hombres… de tus amigos – se corrigió – teniéndote allí abajo. Me gustaría que te quedases conmigo coordinando la operación…

Traté de quejarme, pero las palabras se arremolinaban en mi cabeza fruto de un caos difícilmente controlable. Y en el medio de ellas, la imagen de una niña pequeña con dos pequeños cuernos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, se hacía omnipresente en mi mente. Como si de un recordatorio se tratase, volvieron a mí una vez más las palabras de mi madre de vuelta del hospital, las que me habían impulsado a seguir con esto. Y, junto con ellas, las de Db, y las de Bone en tantas y tantas veces como nos habíamos "peleado" porque les había dejado de lado intentando salvar al mundo yo solo.

Estuve a punto de gritarle a Kyrek que no lo entendía, que era demasiado joven, que no había vivido lo suficiente para saber lo que se sentía. Que era mi lucha. La que me había jurado a mí mismo que llevaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Por mi abuelo, Akano Kumaru, asesinado por Nadie. Por Nakajima Kyo, que había corrido la misma suerte. Por Yonas, cargado con una culpa que le había corroído por dentro. Por mis padres, por Kaiser y por Yuki, condenados cobardemente a un exilio injusto y traicionero. Por Kyo y su futuro. Pero sobre todo por ella, por aquella niña pequeña que apenas unas noches atrás había vuelto a ver la luz.

– O incluso mejor – saltó el Capitán de la Novena División. – Quédate con tu hijo. Probablemente ahora te necesite más que nunca.

Aquella afirmación me dejó seco. Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme y a ceder fácilmente. Ni siquiera aunque tuviera razón, cosa que me negaba ni siquiera a considerar. No. No podrían conmigo. Por lo menos no sin dar batalla hasta mi último aliento.

– No puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer –respondí al fin, mascando las palabras. –No eres mi superior, Kyrek.

– Pero estoy al mando de esta operación – sentenció con total tranquilidad. – Estoy a tiempo de cancelarla.

– ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No cuando estamos tan cerca! – le grité. – Hace casi una década que no teníamos nada y no sabremos cuándo…

– Renuncia… Échate a un lado…

– ¡Nadie es mi trabajo! ¡Mi investigación! – protesté.

– Si lo que quieres es crédito, no te preocupes, nadie te lo va a negar – se encogió de hombros.

– Mierda, no es eso… – balbuceé… casi sollocé. – No es eso… Pero nadie conoce a Nadie tan bien como yo… No podéis hacerlo sin mí…

– Precisamente por eso, Rido – asintió. –Precisamente por eso…

– Aunque sea solo, iré – amenacé con fingida decisión.

– No me obligues a desperdiciar recursos poniéndote en custodia…

– ¿Bajo qué cargos? – pregunté con sarcasmo.

– Entorpecer una investigación del Gotei, desobedecer órdenes de la Cámara… – enumeró con la despreocupación de quien se sabe con la sartén por el mango. – Hay donde elegir, eso no me preocupa. Eres peligroso, Rido – añadió, inclinándose hacia delante. – Así como estás eres peligroso. Para ti y para tus compañeros… No puedo dejarte.

– ¿Quién fue?

– ¿Quién fue qué?

– Ya que estamos en este clima de sinceridad – comenté irónico. – No me conoces una mierda. No puedes decir cuándo estoy bien y cuándo estoy mal. Mucho menos te atreverías a decir que "soy peligroso" – advertí. – No. Alguno de mis… "amigos" tiene que estar detrás de esto. ¿Quién? ¿Db? ¿Bone?

– Y Eliaz. Y Mitsuko – confirmó. – Y tus padres. Y Kaiser… y… prácticamente todos los que estaban aquí.

– Sí, seguro…

No me creía lo que me estaba diciendo, pero era seguro que alguien le había dicho algo. No esperaba que mi madre o alguien de mi familia se hubiera dirigido al que no hacía mucho era mi alumno, pero no me extrañaría que Db o Bone lo hubieran hecho. No después del choque que había tenido con el Teniente en el hospital. Y él tenía mucha mano y mucha influencia en su superior. Del mismo modo que había colaborado para que Kyrek nos apoyara en aquella misión podría haberlo hecho para que ocurriera lo que ahora estaba sucediendo.

¿Traición? Un poco me sentía traicionado, sí. Al fin y al cabo, mi compañero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella operación. Pero lo entendía. Había dejado claro su punto de vista durante nuestra discusión y medio había llegado a comprenderlo, aunque me negara a aceptarlo. Sabía que, probablemente, tuviera razón. El que tenía la cabeza caliente y, por tanto, no razonaba bien, era yo. Y era consciente de ello, aunque no era capaz de evitarlo.

Con un bufido cansado, exasperado, enfadado, decepcionado… me desplomé sobre la butaca buscando madurarlo todo para poder escoger bien el camino a seguir. Aunque, realmente, tenía la decisión tomada. La posición de Kyrek era inamovible. O sin mí o no había misión. No estaba dispuesto a contemplar ninguna otra alternativa. Y sabía bien que yo no renunciaría nunca a una oportunidad como aquella. Que no dejaría escapar a Nadie una vez más. Lo sabía porque se lo habían dicho… y estaba en lo cierto.

Pero ahora me tocaba calmarme y avanzar. Porque no era lo mismo tomar la decisión que ponerla en práctica. Y rendirme, porque eso me parecía el paso que tenía que dar, me daba miedo, pero tampoco podía no hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a obligar a Kyrek a cumplir su amenaza y quedar yo como un completo egoísta? Porque así me verían. No sólo los demás, sino yo mismo. Y aunque mi reputación me importaba una mierda, lo que más me importaba era que una cabezonería pudiera mandar al garete el trabajo de años. Y yo no era, precisamente, una pieza de importantísimo valor militar en el terreno. Tampoco era manco, entendámonos, pero había gente mucho mejor que yo.

Incluirme y forzar a los demás a que me incluyesen sólo alimentaba mi ego, mi necesidad de hacerlo yo todo, ese "complejo de Mesías" que tantas veces me habían echado en cara, directamente o no, mis amigos y que otras tantas les había recriminado yo. Esta vez, aunque sólo fuera esta vez, tocaba dar el brazo a torcer. Aunque doliera.

Porque dolía. ¿No lo entendían? La última vez que me había mantenido al margen había perdido lo que más quería. Aunque fuera en un mundo irreal. La última vez que me había bajado del caballo sin lu4char, se había ido para siempre. Y aquella vez sí había sido de verdad. Ella, ella, siempre ella.

Ahora la había encontrado de nuevo. Había terminado por fin el tiempo de la búsqueda a ciegas y había entrado en el de la espera paciente y vigilante. Nalya estaba ahí. Sólo tenía que aguardar el momento de recuperarla, como el pescador que espera con proverbial estoicismo a que pique el pez. No podía permitirme el lujo de perderla de nuevo ni de dejarla escapar. No ahora que tenía todo un futuro por delante.

Fuera superstición, fuera capricho, fuera orgullo, mantenerme al margen me daba miedo, como si fuera invocar la mala suerte que me había perseguido en anteriores ocasiones. Por eso la crisis se me hacía si cabe más profunda. No sólo me apartaban del mayor avance en años en la investigación a la que me había entregado casi por completo sino que me daba miedo lo que pudiera significar.

Pero tenía que ceder. Tenía que hacerlo. Vencer a mis miedos y conformarme con las migajas. Con ver los toros desde la barrera y estar al quite por si acaso, no lo quisiera la fortuna, fuera imperativo que interviniese. Era lo único con lo que podía contentarme… si es que existiera contento alguno en mi situación.

– Está bien – cedí con decepción y rabia. – Me quedaré en el centro de mando contigo… pero si pasa algo…

– Tranquilo – sonrió él satisfecho por haber alcanzado su objetivo. – Va a salir todo bien.

– Pero si pasa algo… – insistí de nuevo.

– Entrarás en acción – asintió, levantándose para dar por concluida la reunión. – Tú y toda la División. Buenas noches, Rido – se despidió. – Descansa.

No le respondí verbalmente, sólo con un gesto cansado con la cabeza. Ni si quiera me levanté. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas ni nada de nada. Al fin, después de un par de minutos sentado, tranquilo al fin exteriormente, en el que pude darme el lujo de repasar mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido y acostumbrarme a la situación me di por vencido. No había nada que pudiera hacerle. Y lo peor de todo, quizás los otros tenían razón.

Sonó el reloj de la pared, haciéndome llevar la vista casi automáticamente a la esfera para comprobar que era lo suficientemente tarde como para considerar que estar despierto, teniendo en cuenta la importancia de la jornada que debía enfrentar en cuanto amaneciera, era una absoluta temeridad. Me levanté, cogí la taza y la llevé hacia la cocina para dejarla en el fregadero con la intención de solucionarlo juntamente con el desayuno. Luego, ya casi con el piloto automático puesto, me fui a acostar.

Pero no llegué a la cama. En cuanto traspasé el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación ya no estaba en mi apartamento. Estaba en el monasterio, lo sabía aún sin mirar alrededor, que estaba oscuro y tenebroso como no lo recordaba. Y no porque estuviera en el interior, sino porque, misteriosamente, era de noche. La primera vez que llegaba allí de noche, si me paro a pensarlo. Y una noche sin luna. Comprobé visualmente el espacio que me rodeaba y pude adivinar que estaba en el claustro, pero estaba solo.

– ¡Viejo! – grité enrabietado. – ¡Me cago en todos tus putos muertos, baja aquí!

Conjurada por mis juramentos, que no cesaban, la luz de una antorcha se encendió al fondo del corredor del atrio en el que me encontraba y la sombra del monje se fue haciendo más pequeña a medida que se me acercaba. Y lo hacía lentamente, como a tientas, como si el terreno en el que se moviera fuera inestable.

– No es de noche – sentenció, enigmático, cuando aún estaba a una cierta distancia. – Tampoco es un eclipse.

Cuando llegó hasta mí pude darme cuenta de que la escena era aún más macabra de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Al reflejo de las rachas de luz que emanaban del fuego de la tea, las manos del monje, lo único que alcanzaba a ver por debajo de su túnica, semejaban mucho más ancianas, más ajadas… incluso uno podría decir que traslúcidas.

– Simplemente se ha ido la luz.

– Pero…

– No te preocupes – contestó en un tono que parecía más tranquilo de lo que uno intuiría. – No es que haya pasado antes, pero tampoco necesariamente malo.

– ¡¿Qué cojones está pasando?

– ¿Por qué todo se derrumba a tu alrededor?

Lo miré fijamente a unos ojos que sólo era capaz de intuir con los míos abiertos como platos. Estaba acostumbrado a que me leyera el pensamiento, pero nunca antes siquiera de que yo fuera capaz de vislumbrarlo en el interior de mi mente. Esta vez se había adelantado. Quizás en mi estado no fuera quién de darme cuenta de que era una respuesta bastante probable a juzgar por la situación, pero su precisión "telepática" me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más me llamaba la atención. El tono en el que me hablaba, tranquilo, misterioso… sabio, recordaba al que había utilizado las primeras veces en que había visitado el monasterio, antes de revelárseme como un completo cabrón sarcástico. Lo peor de todo es que, en aquellos primeros encuentros, las cosas no iban precisamente bien, algo de lo que incluso con la mente embotada como la tenía en ese instante fui capaz de señalar en mi interior. Lo mejor de todo es que había sido precisamente la sabiduría de Balmung la que me había guiado a la hora de superar los escollos.

Probablemente esto significara que iba a necesitarlo otra vez.

– Es lo que sucede cuando los cimientos se van a tomar por culo – sentenció, quejicoso y enigmático al mismo tiempo.


	43. La oscuridad de la tormenta

– Es lo que sucede cuando los cimientos se van a tomar por culo – sentenció, quejicoso y enigmático al mismo tiempo.

Y así, con aquella solitaria frase, me expulsó de mi mundo interior y me encontré súbitamente en el umbral de mi habitación, sólo con la poca sombra que proyectaba la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana. No lo dudé un instante y me metí en cama dispuesto a dormir. A descansar, que la mañana siguiente, ya demasiado próxima, inauguraría un día crucial en nuestra historia y debía corresponder como aquella ocasión se merecía: con toda la lucidez de la que fuera capaz. Sí. Debía dormir y descansar.

Pero aquello se quedó, simplemente, en eso, en un "debería", en un deseo irrealizado. El amanecer me sorprendió con las sábanas revueltas, enredadas alrededor de mis piernas de tantas vueltas que había dado antes de dormitar, porque aquello no había llegado a ser dormir propiamente dicho, unos pocos minutos, menos de una hora. Para cuando me desperté me dolía la espalda y la cabeza y, lo que era peor, ni siquiera aquel pequeño rato de somnolencia había conseguido espantar a mis crueles demonios que se habían decidido a volver a perseguirme.

Me dirigí al baño y me duché. Si no podía dormir, al menos podría despejarme y estar lo más presentable posible en la charla informativa de la División. Kyrek nos había pedido que fuéramos para coordinar los esfuerzos de la mejor forma posible con la "unidad" que formarían los miembros de mi familia y allegados que no formaban parte ya de su Escuadrón. Además, seguía sintiendo curiosidad acerca de cómo le iban a presentar la operación a los oficiales y demás miembros del destacamento sin arriesgar a exponer toda la estrategia.

De todas formas, ni siquiera el ruido del agua golpeando contra la pared del baño y contra mi cuerpo fue suficiente para acallar el eco de la frase de Balmung en mi cabeza. Los cimientos se estaban desmoronando. Mi mundo ya no tenía sol, al parecer. Había aprendido, por la fuerza, por la experiencia, que todo lo que ocurría dentro del monasterio era una metáfora de lo que me sucedía en el exterior. Y, sin duda, el caos que me había encontrado en mi última visita estaba relacionado con lo que se había venido produciendo en los últimos días.

Seguía sin comprenderlo del todo, pero, paradójicamente, aquel momento en el que el tiempo volaba, en el que la prisa mandaba, bajo el chorro de agua que salía de la ducha, era también el primer instante en el que me había podido permitir el lujo de reflexionar sobre el tema. Ni siquiera en las horas perdidas dando vueltas en la cama. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando dormir y no tenía la mente clara. Tampoco es que la tuviera en aquel momento especialmente lúcida, pero, ironías del destino, por fin pude detenerme un poco sobre el tema.

Estaba claro que mi punto de vista era radicalmente distinto al de los que me rodeaban. Reencontrarme con Nalya había sido el motor de mi vida en los últimos siete años. Al fin había alcanzado mi objetivo. Disfrazado, sí, bajo la apariencia de un curioso y frágil bebé, pero lo había encontrado al fin y al cabo. Y no alcanzaba a entender por qué mi madre, Db, Bone, Kyrek… incluso Balmung habían interpretado aquello como una catástrofe.

Pero ellos me conocían. Yo confiaba en ellos, incluso en el monje que habitaba en mi interior. Si, después de la emoción y la excitación inicial, todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión entonces es que algo de razón podrían tener. Y a lo mejor es que yo había sobrerreaccionado a lo que me habían dicho. Merecían, al menos que les concediera el beneficio de la duda. Eso iba más allá de la cuestión.

Ni aún así, empero, era capaz de alcanzar lo que ellos afirmaban. Mi corazón estaba puesto en el pequeño bebé y no había más preguntas a las que responder que las que planteaba la situación: ¿Quién se iba a hacer cargo de ella? ¿Cuánto podría visitarla? Todos mis proyectos, mis ilusiones… habían abandonado la Sociedad de Almas y se habían centrado en torno a una pequeña incubadora en una sala de maternidad de un hospital del Mundo Mortal.

No importaba Nadie. Ni la Academia. Ni nada relacionado con aquella vida de uniformes negros y espadas que hablaban. Todo había perdido sentido a favor de ella y de su futuro. De nuestro futuro juntos. Y aún así, sabía que no podía ser así. Mi madre, dando voz a mi conciencia, lo había puesto de manifiesto una y otra vez. Y Db también, aunque más torpemente, quizás. Tenían razón. No había razón para dejar de lado todo por lo que había luchado. Que era lo mismo por lo que había luchado y por lo que se había sacrificado Nalya.

En un arrebato de rabia, le pegué semejante puñetazo a la pared que casi me esnafro contra ella al resbalar con el suelo húmedo de la ducha. De alguna forma maldije a Pandora por haberme dado la noticia y provocado aquel caos para después desaparecer sin apenas dejar rastro. Me lamenté de haber perdido de vista a Henkara, que posiblemente era la única que me comprendía acerca de Nalya. Y me maldije a mí mismo por haberme demostrado, una vez más, tan frágil.

Salí de la ducha y, como un autómata, me vestí con el uniforme de oficial. Emprendí con cierta premura el camino hacia el Cuartel de la Novena División a través de las calurosas y blanquecinas de la Ciudadela. Saludé secamente, con prisa, a los dos suboficiales que custodiaban la entrada y merodeé sin un rumbo establecido los pasillos del edificio haciendo tiempo hasta la reunión. Al final, casi como por fuerza de la costumbre, acabé de nuevo al pie del mismo árbol donde tantas y tantas veces me había sentado. Con ella, sin ella… y por ella, también.

– Director Akano… – saludaron algunos de los shinigamis rasos que pasaban por ahí cerca, sorprendidos, sin duda, de verme allí y, además, desprovisto de las galas de mi rango.

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, aparecerían también algunos de los que habían sido mis compañeros. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y la que estaba fijada para la reunión, seguramente estarían desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor de oficiales, que había esquivado a propósito. Porque sabía que, en cuanto nos viéramos, saldría el tema. Y no estaba yo con muchas ganas de que saliera. Así que me había propuesto reducir el contacto no-protocolario de la charla informativa al mínimo. Al menos hasta que yo me aclarara las ideas a mí mismo.

Si había llegado antes era porque no había sido capaz de quedarme en casa y ahora tendría que esperar en "territorio enemigo" a que el momento de mi cita con el resto de miembros del operativo llegara. Y estar allí me recordaba una y otra y otra vez a Nalya. Cada rincón, casi cada hierba del césped. Todo.

Vencido por el entorno y por sus evocaciones, me descubrí sucumbiendo una vez más a aquella maraña ligeramente más ordenada de pensamientos. Las amenazas de Balmung me habían abierto un poco los ojos y me habían advertido del peligro que corría. Desmoronarme. Irme al carajo. Un pronóstico nada esperanzador.

Me encaramé al árbol que había sido "mío" durante tantos años con la esperanza de que el efecto relajante que siempre había ejercido sobre mí me ayudara también esta vez. Trepé hasta "mi" rama, la que se descolgaba ligeramente sobre las aguas del estanque, y me dejé llevar posando la mirada sobre la superficie y sobre los brillos de los peces que había puesto allí Jishame. Me sumergí, una vez más en el vaivén de todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, tratando de tomar conciencia de su supuesta gravedad y ordenarlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo entre superar mi enfado y comprender la posición de los que me rodeaban. Y ninguna de las dos tareas la llegué a completar fructuosamente cuando un suboficial me vino a buscar para acompañarme hasta la Sala de Juntas y asistir a la charla informativa que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Fui el último en aparecer, y allí ya estaban todos mis antiguos compañeros, alguno exalumno recién incorporado y los "externos", no todos, que iban a participar en la maniobra. Tenía curiosidad en ver cómo planteaba Kyrek nuestro objetivo a los no versados en las verdaderas intenciones que nos traíamos entre manos. También nuestra presencia allí. Y en la misma situación que yo estaba Kaiser, cuyos ojos esbozaban aquella mirada curiosa y divertida que tanto le caracterizaba.

– Hacía tiempo que los oficiales de mayor rango venimos planteándonos la necesidad de intensificar nuestro entrenamiento – dijo Db, tomando la palabra en lugar del Capitán. – Como sabéis, con las últimas bajas, incorproraciones y movimientos varios, esta es una División muy renovada y va a ser muy necesario que nos acoplemos bien por lo que pueda venir. Por eso hemos diseñado una serie de ejercicios de entrenamiento con los que comenzaremos hoy…

– ¿Si se trata de acoplarnos por qué no estamos todos? – preguntó "espontáneamente" Bone.

– Tampoco iremos todos a una misión de combate real – repuso Db con cierta teatralidad. – Ya todo se andará en su momento, pero creemos que dadas las características de esta maniobra este es el grupo más adecuado. Antes de comenzar y antes de que preguntéis, – añadió – el Director Akano… Rido – se corrigió, después de que le reprochara el tratamiento formal con una mirada – y algunos otros no-miembros de la División…

– Necesitamos estirar las piernas un rato, que si no nos pondremos hechos unos viejos – le interrumpió bromeando Kaiser, provocando una carcajada entre los que le rodeaban.

– Operación encubierta en recinto cerrado – enunció Db, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en la boca, tratando de retomar el control de la asamblea. – Básicamente se trata de eso. No os iremos muy lejos: Eliaz ha tenido la gentileza de dejarnos su casa… y de apagar cualquier clase de aparato susceptible de explotar – bromeó. – Más concretamente, iremos por los subterráneos – aclaró, encendiendo un proyector que mostraba un mapa de los sótanos de los Ashartîm. – Como podéis ver, son bastante laberínticos.

Continuó su exposición fijando grupos de trabajo y señalando distintos puntos de entrada y trayectorias de avance para llegar al núcleo donde se concentraba el objetivo: el zulo de un "supuesto grupo terrorista". Indicó que la orden era usar fuerza no-letal ya que, evidentemente, esto no era más que un entrenamiento. Realmente lo que buscábamos era maximizar la cantidad de información que pudiéramos conseguir haciendo tantos prisioneros como nos fuera posible.

– Esto no va a colar durante mucho tiempo – lamenté mientras abandonábamos la sala.

– Diez horas – sonrió Db, confiado. – Es todo lo que necesitamos…

– Y tampoco es que hubiera mucha más alternativa – intervino Kyrek, que salía delante de nosotros.

– El problema es que quien esté metido en el ajo, lo ha entendido todo – observé. – Si es de los nuestros, bien. Si es de los otros… El factor sorpresa es fundamental en toda la operación…

– Lo sé, lo sé, Rido, lo sé… – meneó insistentemente el Teniente procurando tranquilizarme. – Confía en nosotros, todos los que estaban ahí dentro son gente de confianza…

– No hace mucho que compartías Cuartel con ellos, ¿recuerdas? – me espetó el Capitán.

– Sí… – resoplé. – Es sólo que…

Eché un vistazo a la sala, donde aún estaba todo el mundo, recibiendo las últimas instrucciones respectivas a logística por parte de Blod. La mayor parte, por no decir todos, de los oficiales que habían sido seleccionados había servido ya con Henkara, por lo que estaban libres de toda sospecha, al menos a priori. Además, Kyrek tenía razón, hacía escasos meses yo mismo había sido su compañero, habría puesto mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo un solo instante.

– ¿Y los novatos? – pregunté.

– Suficientemente investigados – suspiró Db, con gesto cansino, como para indicarme que me estaba pasando de desconfiado.

– Vale, vale… – rezongué. – Es sólo que…

– "Es sólo que", "es sólo que"… – repitió él medio burlón. – Tranquilízate. Todo va a salir a la perfección.

– Ojalá…

Aquel miedo inconsciente, arraigado en el recuerdo de la "primera muerte" de Nalya a manos del traidor Setsuna de mi mundo interior, seguía gritando con fuerza. Pero también era fruto de un razonamiento lógico: si por algún motivo nos estaban esperando, aquello podía convertirse en un baño de sangre.

Me quedé a comer con ellos, igual que también hicieron los Wolf, lo que dio pie a que la comida se convirtiera en un distendido intercambio de anécdotas de tiempos no tan lejanos que me hicieron recordar, por si acaso se me había olvidado, que mi vida, hasta hacía no mucho, había sido la vida de un guerrero y que debía tener la fuerza para sobreponerme a lo que parecía un vendaval que arreciaba en mi contra.

Pero a pesar del entorno ameno que se desarrollaba la comida, todos allí sabíamos perfectamente a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar horas más tarde y se palpaban la importancia y lo decisivo de aquel día en el ambiente y, en los silencios entre cuento y cuento, se podía ver más de una cara seria y concentrada pensando en lo que estaba por venir.

Terminado el almuerzo, unos se fueron a descansar, otros a entrenar un rato para calentar y, también, para desahogar la tensión. Yo me fui a sentar en el jardín, a meditar, pero sólo durante poco rato, pues enseguida se acercaron unos cuantos, Gaby, Kaiser, Irah, Bone, Okita, y nos pusimos a charlar más o menos animosamente, en la misma tónica en la que habíamos estado antes en el comedor de oficiales, hasta que se dio la señal para comenzar a ponernos en marcha. Ellos marcharon a prepararse y yo, renqueante, acudí al Centro de Operaciones.

– ¡Hey, Rido! – me saludó el oficial de comunicaciones.

– Hey, Franco… – sonreí en correspondencia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó. – ¿No tienes que ir a prepararte?

– Hoy no toca – respondí, mientras me colocaba el comunicador. – Me quedo aquí para vigilarte…

– Pues, nada, tú como en casa – contestó alegre a la broma.

Kyrek tardó unos cinco minutos más en venir, tiempo que Franco aprovechó para enseñarme todos sus nuevos "juguetitos". El Capitán había acudido a despedir a las tropas y a dar las últimas instrucciones. Se puso dos auriculares y el micrófono, hizo las comprobaciones protocolarias con los técnicos y los operativos de campo e indicó algo con la mirada.

– No has visto lo mejor – sonrió el oficial de comunicaciones, mientras activaba un aparato en el centro de la sala que creó una proyección holográfica de los subterráneos de Eliaz mantenida mágicamente casi en el aire.

– ¿Y esto?

– Cosa de Eliaz.

– ¿Explotará?

– Esperemos que no… – rió. – Nah… – meneó la cabeza, quitándole importancia. – El proyector es de la Doce, de Eliaz es sólo el plano.

Finalizado el ritual de las bromas, se hizo el silencio en la habitación, liderado por un Kyrek cuyo rostro extremadamente concentrado reflejaba que se estaba enfrentando a su primera misión "de verdad" como Capitán, por muy paradójico que fuera que oficialmente se tratara sólo de un simple ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Aproveché el mutismo para cerrar los ojos, inspirar profundamente y dejar la mente en blanco. El mismo ritual que ponía en práctica siempre que me disponía a comenzar una misión en el campo, pero que ahora se me antojaba una tarea extremadamente complicada por todo el cúmulo de sentimientos, impulsos y pensamientos que nublaba mi cabeza.

– ¡Balmung! – llamé mentalmente a gritos, adentrándome más, atravesando la puerta del monasterio.

Me costó cruzar el umbral de mi mundo interno mucho más de lo que era habitual. Al monje le costó, de hecho, aceptar mi presencia allí en un primer momento, como si le fuera imposible reconocerme o creer que de verdad fuera yo el que se alzaba frente a él. Lo llamé dos o tres veces más hasta que se convenció de que no estaba imaginando nada y al fin contestó.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No… lo sé… – confesé dubitativo.

De hecho, había pronunciado el nombre del monje de forma casi mecánica e involuntaria, movido por un impulso no del todo consciente. No sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Ahora estaba allí, en aquella oscuridad sin luna. El monje se calentaba al calor de unas brasas, construidas sobre lo que parecían escombros. ¿Pero escombros de qué? Todo allí parecía en su sitio. Tembloroso, resquebrajado, pero en su sitio.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Cosas mías.

– Es decir, cosas mías – repliqué.

– Si tú lo dices…

Me acerqué a ver qué era, pero él se levantó y me cerró el paso. Intenté rodearlo, pero me lo impidió. Podría pelearme con él como un niño pequeño, pero sabía que en el fondo sería inútil. O a lo mejor realmente no quería conocer de qué se trataban los escombros. Así que cedí, me di la vuelta y me alejé oscilante que bailaba a la luz de la hoguera.

– Todavía es pronto para verlo –me dijo mientras me separaba, como si necesitara darme una explicación.

– Mañana –contesté, sin volverme hacia él.

– Mañana – repitió él, menos convencido.

Perderme en la tiniebla del claustro fue la forma de regresar a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y recorrí la sala de comunicaciones con la mirada para reubicarme en la misión que teníamos entre manos. Al final, posé la vista en la pantalla en la que seguíamos el eclipse, como todo el mundo allí. Cuando el ocultamiento llegó al punto establecido, Kyrek pronunció con decisión la orden de avanzar.

– La tormenta ha comenzado – me miró.


	44. Mañana

– _Mañana –contesté, sin volverme hacia él._

– _Mañana – repitió él, menos convencido._

"Mañana". Aquellas tres aparentemente insignificantes sílabas no dejaban de resonar con fuerza e insistencia en mi cabeza. Y por más que trataba de centrarme y de concentrarme en el presente, en el hoy en el ahora de unos momentos sumamente trascendentales que transcurrían a mi alrededor, mi cabeza estaba empeñada en regresar una y otra y otra vez a las frías paredes y los tenebrosos parajes del monasterio.

Respiré profundamente y fijé los ojos en el mapa holográfico de la mansión de los Ashartîm y de los subterráneos que perforaban el suelo bajo ella y me puse a seguir con la mirada el nervioso corretear de los puntos que indicaban la posición de los operativos en el campo. Frente a mí, al otro lado del plano, Kyrek trataba de dominar toda la escena prestando atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero con la vista eminentemente centrada en la representación etérea que presidía la Sala de Control de la Novena División. No se movía ni una mísera mosca. No le estaba permitido.

Cualquier extraño que pusiera pie entre aquellas cuatro paredes debía ser demasiado ingenuo para tragarse que lo que allí estaba sucediendo no iba enserio. Por mucho que se supusiera que, pese a ser una "misión de entrenamiento", los allí presentes debían simular que se trataba de una verdadera operación, por muy buenos actores que fuésemos, la tensión que se respiraba hacía que fuera imposible creer que todo aquello fuera una simulación..

"Mañana", seguía gritando en mi cabeza el recuerdo de mi último encuentro con Balmung, tratando de arrancarme de aquella escena y de llevarme a un mundo intangible colmado de elucubraciones, proyectos y castillos en el aire. Luchaba contra ese impulso, quería quedarme allí, en el Cuartel, en la seguridad de lo que tenía delante de mis ojos y que conocía, en lo que de verdad requería mi atención y mi compromiso en ese preciso instante. Pero mi propio intento de no sucumbir fue mi debilidad y lo que, en última instancia, se convirtió en causa de mi derrota. No quería, pero allí estaba otra vez, enmarañado en la misma historia que me venía consumiendo, literalmente, en las últimas semanas.

– Equipo β, informe de situación – habló Kyrek, rescatándome.

Levanté la mirada, interrogante hacia el Capitán del Noveno Escuadrón, pero él miraba hacia Franco, en espera de la respuesta que buscaba por parte del grupo que dirigía Blod. Devolví mis ojos al mapa, al lugar donde se suponía que ya debían estar los interlocutores de aquel mensaje y no los encontré. Los busqué con cierta preocupación. ¿Tenían problemas? ¿Se habían perdido? Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre los encontré. Estaban, efectivamente, en el camino que les correspondía, pero en lugar de avanzar en la dirección que debían hacerlo, retrocedían.

– Control, aquí Equipo β – respondió la voz de Cloud.

– Póngame con Líder β – ordenó Kyrek. – ¿Por qué están retrocediendo?

– Aquí Líder β, adelante Control – contestó Blod. – No podíamos pasar. Una especie de barrera nos lo impedía. Tratamos de rodearla.

– ¿Una barrera? – se sorprendió el líder. – ¿De qué tipo?

– Invisible.

– ¿Invisible?

Mientras Kyrek trataba de hacerse con a mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de aquella insólita muralla, invisible pero infranqueable, mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar y a darle vueltas a todo aquello. ¿Un muro invisible? Todo sonaba en cierto modo inquietantemente familiar, aun cuando estaba casi totalmente convencido de que nunca antes me había encontrado con algo como eso. Pero tenía ciertas semejanzas con otras que sí conocía y me llevaba a pensar en posibilidades que, sobre todo pensando en el contexto que nos rodeaba, no sonaban descabelladas; es más, sonaban como las más peligrosamente plausibles.

– Equipo α a Control – sonó la voz de Db a través del intercomunicador, interrumpiendo la conversación entre el Capitán y Blod.

– Adelante Equipo α – respondió Franco tras una señal afirmativa de Kyrek.

– La situación por aquí viene a ser parecida – lamentó. – No conseguimos avanzar. Espero instrucciones.

El Capitán me miró nervioso. No comprendía qué estaba pasando y transmitía la sensación de creer que aquello estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos y querer aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza de que todo aquello saliera bien. Aún no habíamos llegado a un punto de no-retorno, pero sabía que él seguiría hacia delante. Más que saberlo, era un convencimiento basado en la mera intuición. Pero por otra parte lo comprendería: había demasiado en juego; demasiadas mentiras sobre el tablero como para arriesgarse más de lo debido.

Y no conocía a nuestro enemigo como Eliaz, Db o yo. No había luchado contra ellos durante décadas. Sí, estaba seguro, había leído mis informes, había consultado con su Teniente y sus oficiales… pero no era lo mismo eso que la experiencia directa. Así era imposible que pudiera tomarse aquello con la debida calma. Le devolví la mirada y asentí tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad y tuve que intervenir para explicarles a los dos líderes de los equipos en el campo lo que a mi parecer se habían encontrado.

– Es Nadie – le dije al comunicador exponiendo mis conclusiones. – Esto huele a conjuro de Nad…

En el momento en que transmití mis sospechas, fui consciente de que me había cargado para siempre nuestra tapadera. Había pronunciado la palabra mágica. Había metido a Nadie en el medio de un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Podría, sí, tratar de maquillarlo, decir que habíamos decidido que Nadie fuera nuestro enemigo ficticio; pero habría que ser muy tonto para tragarse aquella mentira. Si alguien aún tenía dudas acerca del verdadero objetivo de aquella "misión de entrenamiento", ya me había encargado yo de disipárselas.

– ¿Cuál es la solución?

No sabía cuánta gente estaría escuchando al otro lado de las comunicaciones, posiblemente sólo Db y Blod, pero no eran ellos los que me preocupaban. Miré a mi alrededor. Ese era el problema. No conocía a muchos de los que allí estaban y no sabía si eran de fiar. Me fiaba de joven rubio que recién acababa de ser mi alumno y ahora llevaba una capa blanca a su espalda, sí, y ellos gozaban de su confianza, pero eso no me tranquilizaba.

Casi todas sus miradas estaban clavadas en mí. En mí y en su Capitán. Y yo las recorrí todas con cautela, con miedo, con suma preocupación en busca del más mínimo rasgo que los delatara como traidores, como espías… porque estaba convencido de que así tenía que ser, de que Nadie había puesto hombres en la Novena División – no sería la primera vez –… o la Cámara de los 46, y eso no era mucho mejor.

– Rido, – repitió Kyrek – ¿cuál es la solución?

Yo seguía pensando en las consecuencias de mis propias revelaciones y apenas había pensado en cómo podía responder a esa pregunta. Estaba casi congelado por el miedo a haberme cargado la que sin duda era la operación más importante de mi vida. Al menos, de mi vida reciente y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

– Eliminar a quienes los conjuran – respondió por mí Db.

"Mañana", volvió a resonar tétricamente en mi cabeza. "Mañana". Pero a lo mejor no había un mañana. ¿Y si todo acababa hoy, ahora? ¿Y si eso era todo? ¿Y si una indiscreción mía, que me jactaba de ser un gran "diplomático" era el punto final de todo? No, no podía ser así. Me negaba a creerlo. Pero… pero no tenía muchas esperanzas en que fuera de otra forma.

Paseé nuevamente mi mirada por la sala. Alguien debía hacer algún gesto delator… algo. Lo que fuera. Pero no encontré nada, y forcé la mirada hacia el mapa tratando de encontrar calma, tranquilidad, algo que fuera capaz de devolverme la seguridad que estaba perdiendo por momentos.

– ¿Seguro? – me miró el Capitán.

–Eh… sí, sí – confirmé, volviendo de mis distracciones. – Es la única forma que conocemos.

Pretendía parecer tranquilo, sereno, pero no conseguía disimular mi inquietud. La tensión me atenazaba el pecho dificultándome respirar con normalidad. En la sala todo parecía seguir un curso normal dentro de las circunstancias, pero yo me negaba a creérmelo. No. Algo tenía que salir mal. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Merecía pagar.

– Mierda… – masculló Kyrek, dejando escapar por primera vez la tensión que había ido acumulando.

El Capitán se recompuso de forma casi inmediata, pero había dejado escapar lo suficiente para hacer a cualquiera consciente de la situación que nos enfrentábamos. La única respuesta que habíamos encontrado para nuestro problema se encontraba más allá de un muro infranqueable. Aparentemente no había solución… o sí.

Había mirado la reproducción holográfica de la mansión de los Ashartîm con la única intención de que aquello me ayudara a centrarme y me hiciera olvidarme de la paranoia que consumía mi cabeza desde hacía unos minutos; pero, en lugar de eso, me topé de bruces con la única salida que nos quedaba. Estaba allí, escondida en el nervioso transitar del equipo que se había infiltrado a través de la mansión de los Muriami: mis padres, mi madrina, Kaiser y Okita, el nuevo responsable de las operaciones de subterfugio en la División. Ellos seguían moviéndose. Y aparentemente estaban más cerca de lo que se les había permitido avanzar a Db y a Blod.

– Contacta con ellos – le sugerí a Kyrek forzando una sonrisa confiada. – Explícale la situación y ellos sabrán lo que hacer.

– ¿Seguro?

– No es la primera vez que se enfrentan a esta gente…

Sin decir nada más, me dirigí a la puerta con la esperanza de salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Un par de guardias me lo impidió a una orden de su Capitán, pero ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni autoridad moral para enfrentarme a ellos. Simplemente me giré y le rogué al que hasta hacía poco había sido mi alumno que me dejara salir unos pocos minutos. Sólo necesitaba pacificar mi alma y renovar el aire en mis pulmones. Nada más. No pretendía escapar ni ninguna otra cosa que se le pasara a Kyrek por la cabeza.

Al final accedió, dudoso, pero accedió. Me dirigí rápidamente al patio interior del Cuartel, vigilado constantemente por los ojos curiosos de sus inquilinos, y me apoyé en la pared, junto al umbral de la puerta, con la mirada clavada en el infinito. Tenía la esperanza de aprovechar aquella pequeña pausa para recomponer mis ideas, apaciguarme, tranquilizarme. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podría incluso volver al monasterio y adelantar el momento de mi reencuentro con Balmung. Anticipar el dichoso "mañana".

Pero no pude estar solo y abandonarme a mis pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. Al poco se me unió Kyrek, con un transistor en la mano y una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Se apoyó a mi lado, pero no se dirigió a mí. Sólo permanecimos así, en silencio, dejando que la voz de Franco sonase en el aparato mientras trataba de contactar con el antiguo Capitán de la Décima División para poder explicarle la situación.

La respuesta tardó en llegar no sabría decir si segundos u horas. La cobertura del equipo estaba comprometida en el subterráneo – habíamos situado un pequeño repetidor en la mansión de Eliaz, pero no era suficiente en aquella zona – y tampoco era fácil encontrar un momento seguro para emprender una conversación por radio.

Tampoco podía ponerme a pensar en mis cosas, Kyrek había salido precisamente para que no me distrajera. Podría pedirle privacidad, algo de espacio, convencerle de que dejarme arreglar mis historias y clarificar mis pensamientos era lo mejor para la misión en cuanto a lo que yo podía aportar, pero era discutir por discutir.

– Necesitaba aire – resoplé al final. – No quería montar una escena.

– Tranquilo.

– Puse en peligro todo – me quejé. – Ahora todo el mundo sabe de qué va esto y…

No era eso lo único que me pasaba. Él lo sabía bien, precisamente por eso no estaba en el campo con mis ex-compañeros y estaba allí con él, pero tampoco creí que fuera conveniente atormentarle con mis problemas personales. Además, la urgencia de mi malestar la provocaba precisamente eso.

– No te preocupes por ellos – señaló hacia dentro con un gesto de la cabeza y una media sonrisa en su boca. – Son leales.

– Tendré que creerte…

– Créeme.

– Adelante, Control – sonó la voz de Yuki.

– Equipo γ, informe de la situación – informó el Capitán. – Vamos – me dijo a mí.

Obedecí la orden de Kyrek y le acompañé de vuelta a la Sala de Control sin rechistar siquiera mientras de fondo se escuchaba la voz de mi madrina informando de su situación. No habían encontrado demasiadas dificultades y se encontraban ya bastante cerca del objetivo. Había aumentado la presencia de centinelas y de operativos de Nadie, pero no era preocupante todavía. Parecía que la mayor parte de ellos estaba en la asamblea, entonando los cánticos que llegaban hasta nosotros a través del comunicador.

Cuando llegamos a la Sala de Control, el rubio líder de la Novena División dejó que yo fuera quien explicara a mis parientes qué estaba pasando con el resto de los equipos y cuáles eran nuestras teorías. No hacía falta que explicara mucho, ellos mismos adivinaron cuál era la causa, gracias a experiencias pasadas y a lo que yo comentaba de vez en cuando en mis visitas.

– Necesitamos que uno se acerque lo más posible y confirméis lo de los conjuradores…

– Confirmado – sonó la voz de la antigua Teniente tras unos segundos que se nos hicieron eternos a todos.

– Perfecto – asintió Kyrek. – Equipo γ, permanezca a la espera de órdenes. Oficial Tomatito, contacte con los otros dos equipos y con el General Ailios.

– ¡¿Ailios? – exclamé sorprendido, volviéndome hacia él.

– Nos acabamos de encontrar con un grupo terrorista en pleno desarrollo de un ejercicio de entrenamiento – contestó con voz calmada y exagerada e intencionadamente protocolaria.

Al final, el Capitán iba a seguir las normas, aunque fuera sólo de aquella manera. Iba a ejecutar una maniobra un tanto enrevesada que no creía que estuviera en su libro de jugadas, pero que podía resultar la más apropiada para el caso. Eso retrasaría ciertamente la posible intervención pero quizás era el mejor modo de salvar las formas ante sus colegas Capitanes y ante la oficialidad del Sereitei. Sí, quizás era lo mejor.

Mientras el General no respondía a la llamada de Franco, Kyrek les explicó a los equipos que dirigían Db y Blod cómo sería la manera de proceder. A una orden suya, el equipo γ intervendría para anular a los cuatro artífices del conjuro. Los equipos α y β deberían estar totalmente preparados para acceder lo más rápido posible a la gran caverna y sumarse al combate.

– Debemos asumir que hemos perdido el factor sorpresa – intervine. – No sabemos si vuestros intentos de entrar han puesto en alerta a alguien.

– ¿Eso cree, Director?

– Mejor estar preparado para lo peor… – respondí. – ¿No cree, Capitán?

– Tiene sentido… Ya han escuchado al Director Akano – se dirigió a los operativos en el campo. – Estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad, puede que ya les estén esperando.

– Capitán, el General está en línea.

Instintivamente me aparté hacia un punto ciego, donde la cámara de la videoconferencia no pudiera descubrir mi presencia. Aunque no estaba identificado con mi llamativo haori que me reconocía como Director de la Academia, mejor era no llamar la atención. Mi investigación sobre Nadie seguía estando proscrita, no quería que eso fuera un óbice para convencer al Capitán de la Primera División.

Kyrek le explicó nuestra historia: estábamos llevando a cabo una operación de entrenamiento en los subterráneos de la mansión Ashartîm cuando nos topamos con una presencia sospechosa. Un grupo fue enviado a investigar y reconoció a ciertos individuos ataviados como miembros del grupo terrorista conocido como Nadie. Confirmada su presencia, se requería la autorización del Gotei para intervenir y detenerlos para un ulterior interrogatorio.

No fue fácil doblegar la voluntad de Ailios. Mostraba ciertas sospechas debido al historial pasado de nuestra División y de algunos de sus miembros. Pretendía enviar al Grupo de Operaciones Especiales, pero Kyrek logró hacerle entender que llegarían demasiado tarde y pondría en peligro la operación. Tras un duro tira y afloja que se prolongó durante minutos, recibimos la autorización para intervenir.

– Equipo γ, listo para proceder – alertó el Capitán. – A todos los equipos, queda autorizado el uso de fuerza letal en caso necesario, pero recuerden que necesitamos al mayor número de prisioneros posible – añadió. – Confirmen que han recibido las instrucciones.

– Equipo α, confirmado.

– Equipo γ, confirmado.

– Equipo β, confirmado.

– Buena suerte a todos – continuó el superior. – Equipos α y β, preparados para intervenir. Equipo γ, procedan.

Momentos después, la voz de Db y de Blod retumbó en los sistemas de comunicación ordenando el avance. Las murallas habían caído y era su turno de acción. Desde ese momento, la caverna se convirtió en el escenario de una feroz batalla que llegaba a nuestros oídos a través de ruidos metálicos, voces y algún que otro sonido más sobrenatural llegado de los conjuros y las artes demoníacas que se estaban dando cita.

Era frustrante no estar presente y, una vez más, la imagen de Setsuna torturando a Nalya en mi mundo paralelo. "Mañana", volvió a resonar aquella intimidatoria promesa en mi cabeza, conjurada por tan cruel recuerdo. Pero esta vez fui capaz de no sucumbir ante la maraña de mi alma y mantener el control de la situación. La batalla había afilado mis instintos guerreros, aún desde la distancia, y había acaparado toda mi atención. Finalmente, el silencio precedió a Db en su anuncio de que la batalla había finalizado.

– Excelente, Teniente – respondió Kyrek. – Un equipo médico de la Cuarta División ya se dirige hacia su posición. Espere a mi llegada para presentar su informe.

– De acuerdo, Capitán.

– Director, ¿me acompaña?

– No sé si será bueno – respondí, casi por pura intención.

Misteriosamente había vuelto a comenzar a pensar con una cierta claridad y aquello me parecía lo mejor que podía hacer. Cualquier rastro que guiara hacia mí era suficiente para que quienquiera que fuese el que estaba ayudando a Nadie desde la oficialidad – porque alguien debía estar haciéndolo – encontrara el resquicio y la motivación suficiente como para invalidar toda la operación por algún defecto de forma.

– ¿Qué?

– Si esto es una cosa oficial – expliqué – mejor que no estemos aquí. Incluso creo que sería bueno decirle a mis padres, Kaiser, Yuki y Gaby que se retiren.

– No entiendo…

– La investigación sobre Nadie sigue vetada – aclaré. – Créame, mejor así.

– Mañana necesitaré el asesoramiento de un experto en la cuestión – me guiñó.

– Db, Eliaz y Bone se encargarán de cubrir nuestro rastro en el Equipo – sugerí. – Están casi tan al día en la investigación como yo, que recojan ellos las pruebas y saquen fotos a todo.

– Entonces me pondré en contacto con usted mañana.

"Mañana". Ese era el día. Pero antes de ponerme con eso tendría que atender un asunto más urgente, lo sabía. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentir una cierta calma en mi interior fruto de la victoria. Era un paso importante el que acabábamos de dar, la cuestión era saber gestionarlo con la prudencia necesaria.

– Por cierto, Capitán – añadí. – Precinte el lugar. Posiblemente el experto con el que contacte mañana quiera hacer su propia inspección de la caverna.

Me eché el haori sobre los hombros y acompañé a Kyrek hasta la salida después de que él le transmitiera a Db mi consejo de despedir a mis parientes. Él tomó rumbo hacia la casa de Eliaz y yo hacia la de mis padres. Los esperaría allí, junto a Kyo y a Eylinn, para que me dieran un primer resumen de la situación. Pero sobre todo, me prepararía para el momento que hoy marcaba toda mi existencia: "mañana".


	45. El día después

Cuando salí del Cuartel de la Novena División me sentía como en una nube. Los sentimientos que había en mí eran tan sumamente contradictorios entre sí que semejaban anularse los unos a los otros hasta el punto de que ya no parecía tener nada en la cabeza. Sólo caminaba con rumbo fijo hacia mi apartamento en el recinto de la Academia. Nada más. Como si el resto del mundo, el resto de la Historia, el resto de mi historia no existieran ya. O incluso como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Llegué a casa sintiéndome realmente cansado. Dejé el haori en un perchero, me abrí la pieza superior de mi uniforme blanco y negro y me acerqué al mueble-bar para servirme un vaso de whisky. Me quedé mirando el líquido broncíneo durante unos segundos, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, sólo mirando, y luego me dejé caer, desfallecido, encima de la butaca.

No había encendido ni siquiera una luz. El eclipse 7ya había terminado y había devuelto al Sereitei una luz ya tenue y crepuscular que poco a poco iba dando paso a una noche clara de verano presidido por una inmensa luna llena. La habitación poco a poco se quedó en penumbra y allí, sentado en las sombras, mi mente comenzó a abrirse de nuevo mientras contemplaba el reflejo de la luz plateada en mi bebida.

El primero en llegar fue el recuerdo de la victoria. Una pequeña batalla ganada, quizás verdaderamente la única que habíamos conseguido hasta entonces. Porque antes de aquel día simplemente nos habíamos defendido: cuando asesinaron a mi abuelo, cuando asesinaron a Kyo… Incluso nos habían engañado más de una vez. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez habíamos tomado nosotros la iniciativa, sin esperar a que nos dejaran una señal, nos habíamos arriesgado y habíamos salido vencedores del lance.

No pude evitar una sonrisa algo nostálgica y terminé levantando inconscientemente el vaso para brindar con los que se habían quedado atrás en nuestra lucha: con mi abuelo, con Nakajima Kyo, con Minami Keita, con Nalya… y con tantos y tantos otros que habían caído por culpa de aquellos miserables locos asesinos.

Nalya… Sólo su recuerdo en aquella demasiado poética dedicatoria había provocado otro chispazo en mi cabeza. Ahora ella "estaba de vuelta", pero no era ella. Lo sabía, aunque me negaba en rotundo a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Quería dejarme llevar por la morriña y por la euforia de haberme reencontrado con mi mejor amiga, con la mujer de mi vida. Sabía a ciencia cierta que me estaba cegando con el tema, pero estaba harto de ponerle cortapisas una y otra y otra vez a mis impulsos, de ser siempre el que ponía la nota responsable.

Aunque muchas veces involuntariamente, había tenido siempre la manía de calcular cada una de mis acciones hasta sus últimas consecuencias hasta el punto de que pocas veces algo me cogía por sorpresa. Todo lo meditaba, todo lo interpretaba y le buscaba la explicación para acomodarlo a mis esquemas mentales. Incluso cuando a los ojos de los demás estaba cometiendo una irresponsabilidad, una locura, yo ya le había buscado su sentido. Y empezaba a estar un poquito cansado de aquello. Necesitaba desatarme, lanzarme al vacío y disfrutar de aquel pequeño tesoro que había encontrado como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero mi madre, Db, Kyrek… todos se habían empeñado en que no fuera así. Y me sermoneaban una y otra y otra vez sobre cómo debía reaccionar ante semejante novedad que se había colado en mi vida. Aunque tuvieran razón en lo que decían, tenía que admitirlo, me daba rabia. Me daba mucha rabia.

Ya no sonreía. El dulce sabor de la victoria se había vuelto amargo en mi boca. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me recosté en la butaca con la mirada perdida en la ventana, viendo como el viento movía suavemente los árboles del patio de la Academia.

Tenían todo el derecho a aleccionarme. Mil y una veces les había sermoneado yo a ellos sobre una cosa u otra, sobre lo que debían hacer con su vida y estaba firmemente convencido de que mil y una veces más lo iba a volver a hacer. Ese era yo: el Profesor que daba lecciones a los demás por vocación. Por una vez que se invirtieran las tornas no iba a caerse el mundo. Y mucho menos tenía yo derecho a quejarme por ello.

Sí, ese era yo. El profesor que se empeñaba en tenerlo todo calculado al detalle, lo de mi vida y lo de la vida de los demás, tenerlo todo controlado detrás de una fachada de extroversión e informalidad. Era cierto que de vez en cuando me dejaba llevar, cometía mis pequeñas locuras, pero yo era el reflexivo. Eso era en lo que ella me había convertido aunque sólo fuera por contraposición a su carácter brusco e impulsivo. El legado de tantos años a su lado evitando sus desmadres, minimizando los daños que podía causar, cuidando de ella era ese.

Sin ella la vida era más aburrida, pero más estable. Eso también había que reconocerlo. Con todo diseñado al milímetro, pocas cosas se escapaban de mi control. Aunque me dejara llevar un poco por las circunstancias, como las que habían llevado a que ahora me encontrase donde me encontraba, siempre iba pegado a mi plan. Un plan algo revolucionario, según pensaban algunos, pero un plan a fin de cuentas.

Derrotar a Nadie, criar a Kyo y esperar por ella. Los últimos siete años de mi vida habían sido así, pegados a ese proyecto. Y todos los dioses sabían que era eso lo que había hecho. Sólo había cometido dos "locuras", si es que pudieran llamarse como tales siquiera: me había traído a Eylinn de la aldea de mi abuelo y había tomado a Kara bajo mi protección. Y ni siquiera aquellas dos cosas se habían desviado del plan, sino que les había encontrado su hueco dentro de él.

Todo había seguido igual, pero entonces la Diosa fortuna decidió que ya era suficiente y que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin jugármela. Le tocaba desnivelar una vez más la balanza, así que echó mano de una de las personas más inesperadas para derrumbar toda esperanza. O peor aún, para consumar aquella esperanza cuando todavía era demasiado pronto para ser capaz de asumirlo. Me conocía bien y le había bastado mover una sola pieza de mi meticuloso castillo de naipes para tirarlo abajo. Bien sabía ella cuál era la piedra angular. Ni siquiera le había hecho falta tirarla o removerla, sólo darle un pequeño empujón para desequilibrar todo y hacerlo pedacitos.

– ¡Mierda!

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para vencer el impulso de estrellar el vaso contra la pared. Detuve mi brazo cuando ya estaba armado y, en lugar de eso, le di el último sorbo a lo que me quedaba y me levanté hacia el mueble-bar para llenarlo una vez más. Y regresé a mi butaca y a la autocompasión impropia de alguien que acaba de conquistar la mayor de sus victorias.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentado en silencio, aunque mi mente no quisiera callarse. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo miso una y otra y otra vez. Me autocastigué y me ahogué en mi propia miseria regada en whisky, como había hecho tantas y tantas veces en mi vida mortal antes de acabar como había acabado. Y, al final, me quedé dormido con el vaso en la mano.

Era ya de día cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron volver de los brazos de Morfeo. Había amanecido por completo, pero no era capaz de juzgar qué hora era ni de enfocar lo suficiente la mirada como para escudriñar las agujas del reloj. Con voz cansada y rota grité una excusa barata para ganar algo de tiempo, recogí el vaso que se había caído al suelo, limpié el líquido derramado con la parte de arriba de mi ropa y me dirigí al baño para un rápido aseo. Cuando abrí la puerta aún estaba terminando de atarme el cinturón del uniforme limpio que acababa de ponerme.

– Te estuvimos esperando anoche – dijo Eliaz a modo de saludo autoinvitándose a pasar. – ¿Dónde cojones te metiste?

Me resistí un poco a que entrara, pero él insistió poniendo la mano en la puerta para que no pudiera cerrarla. Al final abrí y le dejé pasar simplemente porque las ganas que tenía de discutir con él en aquel momento eran aún menores que las que tenía de escuchar su magnificente relato de la hazaña de la tarde-noche anterior como si fuera una epopeya griega.

Inconscientemente, movido prácticamente por la inercia de la noche anterior, me dirigí al mueble-bar, pero recapacité, dándome cuenta de que no eran horas, y cambié mi rumbo hacia la cocina y mi tácito ofrecimiento de un vaso de licor se convirtió en el de una taza de café recalentado que había sobrado en la cafetera. No era lo mejor, ni lo más glamuroso, como luego señalaría mi amigo, pero era lo que había.

– Así que me estuvisteis esperando – pregunté. – La cuestión es para qué, porque a mí nadie me dijo nada.

– Para celebrarlo – respondió. – ¿Para qué iba a ser?

– Nadie me avisó. Así que… ¿Qué tal tu mujer?

– Hiper-hormonada – bromeó. – Pero preciosa.

– No te me pongas cursi ahora que no estoy pa coñas… ¿Qué querías?

– ¿No puedo visitar a un amigo porque sí?

– Primero, tú nunca vienes por aquí si no quieres algo – repliqué. – Segundo, eso es lo mismo que me contestas siempre cuando quieres algo.

Dándose por vencido y por descubierto, sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un folio doblado como los escritos oficiales. Me lo tendió con excesivo protocolo, para variar, y se recostó sobre su asiento. Le miré interrogante, pero no respondió así que abrí el pliego y me topé con una comunicación oficial del Gotei Trece mediante la cual se me reintegraba al servicio activo en la Novena División en calidad de asesor.

– ¿Y esto?

– Le dijiste a Kyrek que te citara como asesor – se encogió de hombros. – Lo ha hecho.

– Le dije que me convocara, pero no esperaba tanta formalidad.

– Así se cubre el trasero con los de arriba – explicó. – Y te lo cubre a ti, por cierto. Déjale seguir el libro durante una temporada, ya tendrá tiempo para saltarse alguna norma.

– Me cubre el trasero los cojones – murmuré. – Dejé la División porque no podía someterme a la obediencia siendo Director de la Academia.

– Si leyeras todo… Eres asesor, – aclaró – no shinigami. No hay misiones, ni responsabilidades en el Cuartel… Sólo respondes ante Kyrek. Y sólo en los asuntos que tengan que ver con la División, no con la Academia.

– Esto me suena a ti… – resoplé. – Y a que no ha sido improvisado anoche.

– Bueno – sonrió orgulloso. – Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y sabía perfectamente que…

– No me hace ni puta gracia – le interrumpí. – ¿Cuándo tengo que presentarme?

– Hace diez horas – contestó, haciendo que mirara el reloj.

– Dame diez minutos para estar presentable.

– ¿Puedo hacerme un té?

– ¿Vas a hacerme caso si te digo que no?

De camino al Cuartel, Eliaz me informó de lo que había ido sucediendo desde que había dejado la Sala de Control la tarde anterior. Al parecer, Ailios y Hanataroü se habían presentado en el despacho de Kyrek cuando él aún estaba en la caverna de Nadie y lo habían hecho volver con prisa. Por fortuna eso le había dado tiempo al noble a inventarse una excusa para salvar la noche.

Él asumía toda responsabilidad en el asunto. Era conocedor de mis investigaciones y había visto en ellas la oportunidad de asestar un golpe a Nadie. Después de ciertas indagaciones, había convencido a su superior de llevar a cabo un ejercicio de entrenamiento en los subterráneos de su mansión, a sabiendas de lo que se iban a encontrar. Ni Kyrek ni yo – que aún seguía bajo la prohibición de "perder el tiempo" con Nadie – estábamos al tanto. En resumen, se había llevado todo el mérito, pero había cargado con todos los problemas burocráticos.

– Menos mal que eres intocable…– comenté con cierta preocupación. – ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y los Wolf?

– Son amigos de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo – sonrió con ingenuidad. – Mi esposa está embarazada… Estaban visitándola, porque son más amables que tú – apostillo. – Cuando se vio que podíamos necesitar refuerzos, se les avisó.

– Insisto: porque eres tú, que si no…

Eliaz y yo teníamos el mismo defecto, o virtud, según el prisma que se utilizara, los dos tendíamos a cargar sobre nosotros los problemas de los demás y buscarles nuestras propias soluciones. La ventaja que tenía él sobre mí era que él era Eleazar Asharet, y ese apellido, aún pasando lo que había pasado, seguía siendo importante en aquella sociedad aún muy estratificada. Sus excusas serían todo lo rebuscadas que él quisiera, nadie iba a cuestionarlas.

Llegamos al Cuartel y me acompañó hasta el despacho del Capitán, donde estaban también el General Ailios y el Capitán Hanataroü con sus Tenientes, así como Db. Saludé protocolariamente a todo el mundo y le di las gracias a mi noble amigo por haberme acompañado hasta allí. Inmediatamente los superiores le despidieron y el Director del Departamento de Kidoh procedió a informarme, una vez más, de lo que había sucedido.

– El Oficial Asharet ha declarado que su "iniciativa" – comenzó con cierto tono irónico y descreído el Líder del Gotei – parte de unas investigaciones.

– Sí, General, así es – confirmé. – Durante las últimas semanas, gracias a Eleazar Asharet, cayeron en mis manos unos textos bastante significativos que, tras estudiarlos, parecían señalar algo como lo que acaba de relatar el Profesor Db… perdón, el Teniente Dbssdb.

– Pero usted es consciente de que la Cámara de los 46 le ha prohibido investigar sobre Nadie y que dicha prohibición sigue vigente.

– Sí, mi General, soy consciente de ello – afirmé. – Si me deja explicarme… Mi interés en los textos es meramente… antropológico e histórico, podríamos decirle. En este último año, a raíz de mi última misión bajo las órdenes de la Capitana Henkara, – comencé – he llevado a cabo un estudio de diferentes culturas muy antiguas asentadas en el Rukongai, aunque al margen de nuestra sociedad.

– No veo cómo eso puede conducir a esto…

– No vamos a negar que estudié al grupo Nadie y a la familia Ashartîm durante mucho tiempo – respondí, tras una pausa meditativa para ordenar mis ideas. – Como puede parecer lógico, el Oficial Asharet era bastante partícipe de estos estudios, no sólo por su implicación en el tema, sino también por nuestra amistad personal.

– El Oficial Asharet y el Director Akano ingresaron conjuntamente en esta División – puntualizó Kyrek.

– Cuando comencé la investigación que ahora mismo estoy llevando a cabo, descubrí… inquietantes similitudes entre aquellas culturas y la familia Ashartîm y algunos de los, llamémosle, rituales que habíamos atribuido a Nadie – continué. – Él fue partícipe, junto con otros profesores de mi Departamento de mis descubrimientos y se habían prestado a ayudarme.

– Entonces, su interés en los textos que condujeron a esta acción era puramente científico – intervino Hanataroü hablando lenta y calmadamente.

– Así es, Capitán – sonreí. – El Teniente Dbssdb y el Profesor Yurian pueden confirmar este punto en particular, pues le consulté en diversas ocasiones acerca de él.

– No hará falta – respondió el Líder del Séptimo Escuadrón. – No entienda esto como un interrogatorio, simplemente necesitamos hacerle estas preguntas.

– No hay problema – repliqué yo, dócilmente. – Si tienen más interés en el tema mis apuntes y mis conclusiones están abiertos para ustedes, órdenes de la Cámara.

– Una vez más… no creo que haga falta – zanjó Kyrek.

– Aclarada la cuestión… ¿en qué puedo serle de ayuda?

Había conseguido mantener fría la cabeza y las intrigas lejos de mí, gracias a que venía prevenido por Eliaz. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia mentirle a las altas instancias de la Ciudadela, ya suficientes problemas tenía yo con ellas, pero no había mucha alternativa. Tampoco me sentí culpable por ello: era lo que tenía que hacer. Me había sacado a los moscones de encima y por primera vez en meses podía dedicarme tranquilo al tema que realmente me interesaba: Nadie.

Tras informarme de mis nuevas atribuciones como asesor de la División, las horas siguientes las pasé leyendo informes, viendo fotos de la escena y visitándola. Sobre todo, mi tiempo se lo llevó el explicar para los oídos profanos de mis acompañantes una visión general de mi teoría y cómo aquellas pruebas la confirmaban.

Las preguntas fueron, sin embargo, pocas. Realmente no les interesaban los aspectos teóricos, sino los resultados, así que no necesitaban una clase magistral. Esta me había servido, sin embargo, para hacer ver mi interés "puramente científico" en la materia y disipar ulteriores dudas. Su atención se dirigía más a los aspectos pragmáticos de la cuestión, así que pronto dejaron de prestármela a mí y me dejaron tranquilo y a mi aire.

He de confesar que lo que allí encontré me resultó algo decepcionante. Había esperado encontrar legajos, inscripciones, algo… pero no había nada de nada. Sabía, por el informe de Db, que algunos de los presentes, entre ellos los que parecían presidir la asamblea, habían logrado escapar. Debían haberse llevado con ellos el ritual o lo que fuera que hubiesen usado. Nada de lo que allí había me servía para mis estudios con Nadie y de las culturas antiguas, aunque el hecho de que se confirmaran las teorías que habíamos venido diseñando los últimos meses no era moco de pavo. Tomé algunas notas personales, pedí a Kyrek copia de algunos archivos y me los guardé para poder llevármelos a mi despacho más tarde.

Era el turno de los interrogatorios. Habían echado mano de un interrogador experto como Bone para sacar toda la información que fuera posible de los prisioneros. Varios habían escapado, como ya he dicho, y unos pocos habían logrado escabullirse de la vigilancia el tiempo suficiente para ahorcarse en su celda con el cinturón de su traje o suicidarse mordiéndose la lengua. El panorama era complicado, pero estaba convencido de que el antiguo Oficial de la Sexta División, ahora en la Novena, sería capaz de sacar algo de utilidad.

Presencié varios de ellos, los que se produjeron aquella tarde, y luego me retiré. Mi compañero de gafas tenía pensado continuarlos de noche, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela escuchando la misma cantinela precocinada una y otra vez. Podrían pasar días hasta que consiguiera romper a uno de ellos. Db accedió a hacerme llegar las cintas que contuvieran algo extraño o interesante. Confiaba en su juicio, aunque sabía que al final acabaría mandándome todas las cintas por si acaso.

Había llegado, pues, el momento de marcharme y dejar a los profesionales llevar a cabo su trabajo libres de la distracción que yo pudiera generar. Además, yo también tenía otro asunto del que encargarme cuando llegara a casa. Lo había estado posponiendo todo el día, pero a medida que transcurría la tarde y el día concluía iba siendo más consciente de que tenía que ponerme a ello antes de que llegara la noche.

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _No… lo sé… – confesé dubitativo._

_De hecho, había pronunciado el nombre del monje de forma casi mecánica e involuntaria, movido por un impulso no del todo consciente. No sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Ahora estaba allí, en aquella oscuridad sin luna. El monje se calentaba al calor de unas brasas, construidas sobre lo que parecían escombros. ¿Pero escombros de qué? Todo allí parecía en su sitio. Tembloroso, resquebrajado, pero en su sitio._

– _¿Qué es eso?_

– _Cosas mías._

– _Es decir, cosas mías – repliqué._

– _Si tú lo dices…_

_Me acerqué a ver qué era, pero él se levantó y me cerró el paso. Intenté rodearlo, pero me lo impidió. Podría pelearme con él como un niño pequeño, pero sabía que en el fondo sería inútil. O a lo mejor realmente no quería conocer de qué se trataban los escombros. Así que cedí, me di la vuelta y me alejé oscilante que bailaba a la luz de la hoguera._

– _Todavía es pronto para verlo –me dijo mientras me separaba, como si necesitara darme una explicación._

– _Mañana –contesté, sin volverme hacia él._

– _Mañana – repitió él, menos convencido._

"Mañana" era hoy.

Llegué a casa sintiéndome realmente cansado. Dejé el haori en un perchero, me abrí la pieza superior de mi uniforme blanco y negro y me acerqué al mueble-bar para servirme un vaso de whisky. Me quedé mirando el líquido broncíneo durante unos segundos, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, sólo mirando, y luego me dejé caer, desfallecido, encima de la butaca.

Pero esta vez era aún de día. Faltaba más o menos una hora para que comenzase a anochecer y el ocaso pusiese fin a una jornada que había transcurrido de forma sorprendente y afortunadamente calmada y exitosa, a pesar de los nubarrones negros, muy negros, que seguían cerniéndose sobre mi horizonte. Me sentía realmente orgulloso de mí mismo por no haberme derrumbado a pesar de saber lo que estaba por venir.

De todas formas, traté de mantener la calma y no dejarme llevar por la euforia. Aún quedaba mucho camino por andar. Era cierto, sí, que habíamos vencido unos escollos bastante importantes en nuestra empresa, pero el futuro era todavía incierto. No conocíamos la magnitud real de Nadie, no podíamos conocer la magnitud real de nuestro golpe. Aún así, había que estar contentos, era nuestro mayor éxito hasta el momento y eso me había devuelto las fuerzas y las ganas por muchas cosas. Entre otras cosas, me había devuelto la energía necesaria para hacer frente a lo que estaba por venir.

Bebí de un sorbo todo el licor que me quedaba, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente volara una vez más hacia el monasterio. Pronto la inmensa construcción de mi mundo interior se alzaba ante mí como flotando en un mar de tinieblas, o peor, en un mar de nada que ocupaba el lugar que en otras ocasiones habían ocupado prados verdes que se perdían en un horizonte imaginario. Me acerqué con cautela y empujé la puerta para llegar al claustro.

Todo seguía más o menos igual que en mi última visita. Igual de tétrico, igual de desolado, igual de ruinoso, pero igual también de intacto en su apariencia. Seguía habiendo algún montón de escombros salidos de ninguna parte, desafiando toda lógica. Pero había algo que lo hacía diferente a mi visita. No todo era oscuridad, había como una cierta luz difusa que lo clareaba todo y le daba a la escena, aún amedrentadora, un tono más acogedor y estable.

– ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! – grité, desafiando al monje pero, sobre todo, desafiando a mis propios temores.

– ¿Hay que reírse? – se apareció delante de mí, con figura débil y temblorosa.

– No si no quieres… – repliqué. – Me puedo poner serio, también. Habla – ordené.


	46. Silencio

– Me puedo poner serio, también. Habla – ordené.

Balmung me miró como desesperado, como si entre nuestro último encuentro y ese momento hubiera albergado cierta expectativa de que, de alguna forma, fuera yo mismo el que arreglara mis asuntos por mi propia cuenta y sin necesidad de acudir a él y "molestarle una vez más con mis problemas", como siempre hacía. Pero yo había acudido a la cita y él se sentía descolocado, por eso ahora se había quedado mirándome desencantado, abandonado su habitual gesto desafiante y de superioridad.

– ¿Te has quedado sin palabras o qué? – seguí. – Habíamos hecho un trato y yo he cumplido con mi parte. Tu turno – sentencié. – Habla.

Balbuceó en resupestas unas cuantas sílabas inconexas, sin saber qué decir o cómo reacionar. Me entraron ganas de gritarle, de enfadarme con él por aferrarse a aquella pose de misterio, escondido en la seguridad de las sombras que poblaban el claustro del monasterio.

Me acerqué a él con la firme intención de zarandearle vehementemente para hacerle espabilar, pero me encontré de frente con un rostro pálido, escuálid, cansado y ojeroso, desfigurado por el miedo y la duda. Pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban su cara hasta perderse en un abarba rala y blanqueada que completaban un aspecto enfermizo que también se podía adivinar en sus manos huesudas y arrugadas cuyo temblor trataba inútilmente de esconder agarrándoselas frente al pecho.

– Lo… lo siento – me disculpé. – ¿Qué está pasando?

No respondió. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no era capaz. La impotencia colmaba todos sus gestos hasta el punto de paralizarlos. Era como si se hubiera quedado completamente mudo, como si no fuera físicamente posible para él articular una palabra; pero realmente era, más bien, que él mismo no sabía qué decir porque estaba totalmente desbordado por la situación y no sabía entendía qué estaba pasando ni qué podía esperar de todo aquello.

– Déjalo. No te preocupes…

Me separé de él y caminé hasta el centro del claustro. Me paré allí, junto a la gran fuente que lo presidía y por primera vez me di realmente cuenta de la inmensidad y de la intensidad del silencio que nos rodeaba. No se oía ni el silbido del viento, ni el eco de mis pasos… ni siquiera el correr del agua justo a mi lado. Me fijé en ella, pero no manaba agua. O, mejor dicho, el agua no corría. Los chorros estaban ahí, pero inmóviles en el aire. Congelados.

Me giré varias veces sobre mí mismo observando con detenimiento todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Nada se movía, ni siquiera lo hacían aquellos salientes resquebrajados de algunas secciones de la fachada que pendían casi de un hilo y que la lógica dictaba que debían balancearse y desprenderse antes de estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo, ni las hojas que se habían quedado a medio de camino entre el cielo y la tierra en su moverse a merced del viento.

–Es como si…

– Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ¿verdad? – habló por fin. – Bueno, excepto el mío…

_Entonces lo vi. Un monje. Su hábito negro se confundía con el firmamento y se movía violentamente a merced del viento. Miraba más allá de los límites del monasterio, dándome la espalda, clavando los ojos en la oscuridad. Lo llamé pero no respondió y tampoco podía acercarme a él, pues la torre se había derrumbado entre el lugar donde estaba yo y donde estaba esa misteriosa figura. Lo volví a llamar, nada... Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a bajar. Me había rendido a la llamada que procedía del otro lado._

– _Buena decisión, es un poco estúpido buscar al demonio en lo más alto en lugar de los abismos – dijo de repente aquel monje, sin ni siquiera girarse._

– _¿Quién eres? – le pregunté infructuosamente. – ¿Dragón? ¿Demonio? ¿Cómo sabes que...? – No hubo respuesta, así que bajé las escaleras de caracol y me lancé a la aventura de cruzar aquel corredor._

Balmung se movía con muchísima dificultad hacia mí. Me acerqué yo a él rápidamente y le ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara en mí y así caminar más cómodamente. Lo llevé hacia la fuente y nos sentamos en los escalones. Él necesitaba muchísima ayuda. Envejecía por momentos y ya no era siqueira la sombra de aquella figura misteriosa e imponente que un día me había fascinado e, incluso, aterrorizado.

– ¿Te acuerdas de las primera vez que viniste aquí? – me preguntó con el tono nostálgico y cansado de un abuelo que contempla junto a su nieto un pasado mejor. – Eras un mocoso asustado de mierda.

– Gracias, hombre…

– Y mírate ahora, – sonrió complacido – Director de la Academia.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, viejo?

– No tengo ni la más remota idea – confesó con desconsuelo. – No lo sé.

– Esto no puede ser cosa de lo de Nalya… – pensé en alto.

– Yo creía que era eso… pero no, no puede ser – meneó la cabeza. – Yo también me equivoco de vez en cuando…

– Es algo más…

– Exacto.

– La primera vez que vine, – dije, respondiendo a su pregunta inicial – todo esto estaba hecho un auténtico desastre. Pero tú estabas bien – observé. – Esto era un caos, pero era…

– "Era" – señaló. – Ahora es como si fuese un espejismo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

– Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea.

– ¿Nada? – me extrañé. – ¿Simplemente se paró todo y punto?

– No lo… no lo sé –masculló con decepción y con cierta indignación. – Es todo muy confuso. Primero hubo un ruido muy grave y muy intenso – relató. – Todo tembló como si se moviera la tierra y luego… Luego esto – terminó.

– ¿Cuándo?

– No lo sé, ya te digo que está todo muy confuso – se encogió de hombros. – Estaba muy ocupado preocupándome de ti y de tus historias y perdí la noción del tiempo.

– Así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio – me quejé mientras me levantaba.

– Más no puedo darte…

Comencé rodeando el gran patio en busca de una señal. No sabía qué podía ser esa señal o qué podría significar, pero estaba convencido de que todo aquello no había ocurrido únicamente "porque sí". Alguna cosa de había haber desencadenado aquel desastre y debía de haber dejado su marca en las paredes del monasterio.

Pero no encontré nada allí y lleno de rabia maldije en voz alta, aunque mi grito se ahogó casi al instante en la intensidad de aquel silencio. Salí hacia uno de los pasillos y busqué allí. Tampoco nada. Otro corredor, otro claustro, el piso alto… Nada. Todo en silencio, todo inmóvil… Al final me di por vencido y regresé desilusionado hasta el patio, junto a la fuente y junto al monje.

– Nada… – comenté mientras me acercaba. – Lo siento…

– Deberías sentirlo – advirtió con amargura. – Esto eres tú.

Quedamos un buen rato fundiéndonos con el mutismo que nos rodeaba. Le daba vueltas a mi cabeza en busca de una solución, una respuesta a aquel problema gravísimo que se me estaba planteando, pero no era capaz de encontrarla. Porque en realidad no tenía ni el más mínimo asomo de una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes.

El tiempo del monasterio, mi tiempo, se me escapaba delante de mis narices y no era capaz de encontrar una explicación que no implicara un factor externo. Y esa solución no terminaba de convencerme. Si había algún factor externo, tenía que haber dejado una marca por pequeña que fuera, y no había encontrado ninguna.

La única otra respuesta posible era que yo le hubiese abierto la puerta, que alguen le hubiera dejado pasar a quien quiera o a lo que quiera que fuese. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? Debería haberme dado cuenta, haber notado algo… pero no lo había hecho. No era consciente de que algo así hubiera ocurrido. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sabía que algo así pudiera suceder.

Un sonido agudo y ensordecedor cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos y me obligó a llevarme las manos a mis extremadamente doloridos oídos ante la asombrada mirada de Balmung. El no oía nada y no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. A los pocos segundos, cuando el chirrido terminó, todo volvió a la más completa normalidad.

– ¿Qué ha…?

– No lo sé…

Me estaba comenzando a poner muy nervioso. Aquellos eran mis dominios y había perdido el control sobre ellos. Ahora giraban guiados por una voluntad ajena a la mía y que no se mostraba. Necesitaba recuperar el mango de la sartén, porque sabía bien las consecuencias nefastas que aquello podría tener.

Unas gotas de agua me salpicaron en la ropa y me hicieron ver que todo se movía de nuevo. En el más completo silencio, pero al menos se había terminado el inquietante quietismo que se había conjurado sobre la escena. En los extremos del claustro cayeron algunos cascotes que, afortunadamente, no nos impactaron. Estoy seguro de que no los habríamos visto venir entre aquel silencio. Pero aquello no había terminado, habrían de venir más sorpresas. No podía ser tan fácil.

Un destello llamó mi atención desde la entrada a una de las torres. Inmediatamente llevé allí mi mirada y descubrí una figura antropomórfica que se escondía entre las sombras. Sólo dos ojos blancos, radiantes y vacíos destacaban en la oscuridad. Una risa como de un niño, pero con un matiz algo tenebroso me invitaba a seguirle… y no pude evitar hacerlo. Sin embargo, a medida que me escapaba, él se alejaba.

_Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el primero de los patios, pero, antes de llegar, descubrí que una puerta a mi izquierda, en la que antes no había reparado, estaba abierta. La puerta me conducía a una gran escalera, en buen estado a diferencia de la anterior. Podía ir arriba o abajo. Dado que el comedor estaba en la zona inferior, supuse que bajar me conduciría al claustro que había conocido en segundo lugar y, probablemente, al refectorio, así que decidí subir. _

_Subí dos pisos antes de que la escalera terminara en una gran puerta, que parecía atrancada. Estaba ya cansado de dar vueltas así que decidí tirarla abajo de una vez por todas. No fue fácil pero intento tras intento conseguí derribarla, así como liberar parte de la tensión que nublaba mi juicio desde que había despertado._

_Al otro lado de la puerta me esperaba un imponente cuadro de un monje pintado sobre unas tablas de madera. El hábito negro del monte, su extrema delgadez y la escasa luz, tanto del cuadro como la que había en la sala, conferían a la imagen un aspecto estremecedor. Sus ojos ojerosos sostenían impasibles la mirada de aquel que se atreviera a mirar. _

_Estaba en lo alto de los jardines, lo adiviné al asomarme a una de las ventanas que miraban hacia el centro. Decidí seguir a la izquierda, buscando una forma de llegar a la parte alta del claustro grande que había visto nada más llegar, se había convertido en mi punto de referencia. En efecto, poco más allá una gran puerta daba paso a los pasillos que rodeaban el primero de los claustros. _

_El suelo de aquellos pasillos estaba en peor estado que el resto de los corredores del monasterio. La madera apenas se sostenía bajo las vigas, pero aún así decidí atravesarlo. Una fuerza invisible, como un imán, me impulsaba a tratar de averiguar lo que había al otro lado. _

_Pero antes, quería intentar averiguar dónde estaba. Me daba igual aquella especie de llamada desde lo hondo, quería saber qué clase de sitio era aquel, dónde me encontraba. Por la ventana a la que me había asomado antes, había adivinado el campanario, que se debía alzar encima de mi cabeza. A mi derecha, un poco más hacia el centro del pasillo, se abría una pequeña puerta que conducía a una estrechísima escalera de caracol. Seguramente llevaba hacia el campanario así que comencé a trepar por ella. _

_La tormenta se hacía cada vez más furiosa. Los rayos caían sobre la tierra que rodeaba el monasterio... si es que había algo ahí fuera más que la inmensa oscuridad. Aún podía subir más, quizás si llegaba a lo alto del campanario pudiera averiguar algo más._

_Entonces lo vi. Un monje. Su hábito negro se confundía con el firmamento y se movía violentamente a merced del viento. Miraba más allá de los límites del monasterio, dándome la espalda, clavando los ojos en la oscuridad. Lo llamé pero no respondió y tampoco podía acercarme a él, pues la torre se había derrumbado entre el lugar donde estaba yo y donde estaba esa misteriosa figura. Lo volví a llamar, nada... Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a bajar. Me había rendido a la llamada que procedía del otro lado._

– _Buena decisión, es un poco estúpido buscar al demonio en lo más alto en lugar de los abismos – dijo de repente aquel monje, sin ni siquiera girarse._

– _¿Quién eres? – le pregunté infructuosamente. – ¿Dragón? ¿Demonio? ¿Cómo sabes que...? – No hubo respuesta, así que bajé las escaleras de caracol y me lancé a la aventura de cruzar aquel corredor._

_Fui pisando con cuidado, por donde la madera parecía en mejor estado, pero parecía misión imposible. Tras de mí, las tablas se partían y caían sobre las piedras que conformaban la bóveda del gran claustro. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y los restos de las ventanas chocaban contra la piedra provocando estallidos ensordecedores que retumbaban en las paredes de piedra._

_Con un último esfuerzo conseguí llegar, pero todo el suelo de madera se había derrumbado tras de mí. Me encontraba ante una nueva sala, que se abría delante de mí y me conducía hacia unas escaleras. Luego otra sala, y más escaleras, hacia abajo, hacia los infiernos. _

_Iba en busca del dragón. Al fin lo había descubierto. No estaba en un lugar físico, estaba en la morada del dragón y mi misión era enfrentarme a él, fuera como fuera, y vencerlo. El maestro confiaba en mí. Era mi última oportunidad, no podía caer._

_Llegué al fondo de las escaleras, pero el recorrido estaba lejos de llegar a su fin. Aquella parte del monasterio estaba en mejor estado que las anteriores. Las salas eran completamente de piedra, muchas de ellas resistían los efectos de la humedad, a diferencia del resto del edificio. Las atravesé, siempre siguiendo la dirección de la llamada, siguiendo lo que parecía un recorrido laberíntico._

Al final llegué a una gran sala subteránea al final de la cual había una gran puerta de mandera, lisa, sin ningún tipo de deoración. Me acerqué con cautela a ella y la empujé lentamente, con delicadeza. Accedí a una enorme biblioteca, que recordaba a tiempos antiguos, toda forrada de madera y libros.

Examiné por encima los volúmenes de la pared más próxima a mí. Todos ellos se referían a materias que yo había tratado en algún aspecto. Incluso había algunos dedicados a lo que parecían ser mis memorias. De alguna forma, parecía que allí estaban reunidos todos mis conocimientos y mis recuerdos.

Había una sección especial en el fondo de la habitación contrario a la puerta en la que se encontraban mis conocimientos acerca de las dichosas profecías. Había una reproducción de las Tablas, de muchos de los rollos que había examinado para Eliaz, del Diario de Sadoq Asharet… Había también pequeños cuadernos caligrafiados en cuyos lomos se podían leer títulos tales como "Wolf", "Asamblea" o "Midgaard".

Un volumen en particular llamaba la atención. No se trataba de un sencillo cuaderno ni de un documento en particular que yo pudiera reconocer. Era un gran tomo encuadernado en pergamino que lucía insondablemente antiguo, como un códice altomedieval, y que al mismo tiempo parecía recién salido del horno.

Relucía con un particular esplendor. No sabría cómo describir la sensación, pero tenía que cogerlo. Y lo hice. No había nada escrito en su portada ni en su lomo, pero aún así la impresión que tenía era la de que sabía muy bien lo que contenían sus páginas. Sólo que no podía decir de qué se trataba. Quise abrirlo, para comprobarlo, pero no fui capaz. El tomo estaba sellado y el sello era irrompible. Estaba protegido como por una misteriosa fuerza.

En cuanto dejé en su sitio el volumen, la habitación se movió y surgió de su centro un aullido grave y demoledor como el que 7debía haber escuchado Balmung al comienzo de su calvario. Al cabo de unos tormentosos segundos, la biblioteca se quedó nuevamente quieta, aunque no en el completo silencio en el que había llegado. No, pues parecía como si ya se hubiera levantado el velo que se cernía sobre el monasterio y lo había mantenido mudo.

– El sello se levantará – sonó una voz joven y anciana a la vez, ambigua, andrógina, inidentificable. – Los secretos serán revelados.

Cuando volví al claustro ya había regresado la luz. Parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo desgajado seguía desgajado; lo roto, roto. Pero sólo eso. Ni silencio, ni inmovilidad, ni oscuridad… Era de día, el mundo volvía a moverse y no había quedado huella alguna de que hubiera sucedido algo tan extraño como lo que acabábamos de vivir. "Sólo" eran las huellas del desequilibrio provocado por mi reencuentro con Nalya.

Busqué a Balmung con la mirada y lo encontré sentado en la esquina opuesta del claustro, pero su posición no era la de un anciano torpe y desvalido. Se reía entre dientes, incapaz de ocultar sus emociones por haber recuperado su aspecto habitual: el de un hombre en la plenitud de sus fuerzas y con muchos años de vida por delante.

– Veo que aún voy a tener que aguantarte durante algunos años…

– Más bien yo a ti – respondió él contento.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada más sobre el particular. Sabíamos ambos que quedaban muchas cosas en el aire, que aquello no podía haber acabado y que no encontrar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que nos pasaban por la cabeza era una situación algo más que precaria. Pero ambos decidimos que no debíamos amargarnos ni preocuparnos por eso en aquel momento, sino disfrutar de aquella tregua.

Además, él la necesitaba. Aunque se negaría a admitirlo incluso bajo tortura, estaba cansado y muy débil. Había recuperado su apariencia juvenil, pero las energías le fallaban todavía. Se le notaba en la mirada, en la voz…

– Va a ser que ya no estás para muchos trotes…

– O quizás es que estoy fuera de práctica – replicó.

– Puede ser… – me encogí de hombros. – Hace tiempo que no te llevo a pasear, como a los perros.

Regresé al mundo real, dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me hice algo de cenar. No tenía hambre, pero había sido un día muy largo, yo también necesitaba descansar y sabía que no lo lograría con el estómago vacío. Estaba bastante tranquilo, a pesar de los pesares, y cuando me eché a dormir pude disfrutar, por primera vez en varios días, de un sueño reparador. No lo desaproveché.

Sólo una cosa perturbaba aquella frágil paz: unas nuevas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza como lo había hecho la tarde anterior mi promesa de reunirme con Balmung. "El sello se levantará". Una nueva profecía que se alzaba ante mí… pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar o plantearme de qué se trataba. Y algo me decía que era mejor no tener demasiada prisa en averiguarlo.


	47. Preparado

– Tú y yo deberíamos hablar…

Kyo me miró con cierta indiferencia. Los últimos días, desde la noticia sobre su madre habían sido todos así. Mi madre, que lo había tomado bajo una especial tutela desde entonces tratando de evitar que se encerrara en sí mismo, era prácticamente la única con la que había cruzado más de un par de palabras. Con los demás parecía, simplemente, impasible. Vivía ensimismado, perdido en su propio mundo y no se interesaba apenas en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Era un tema que me tenía bastante preocupado, pero que aún no me había atrevido a afrontar porque aún no tenía yo claras mis propias ideas, pero cuando la tormenta después del eclipse se estabilizó decidí que no podía seguir dándole largas al asunto y que tenía que hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo me había hecho cargo de su educación hacía ya siete años.

Mi padre solía quitarle hierro a la actitud de mi hijo adoptivo alegando que era normal a sus años. "Tú eras así a su edad", solía decir, para después continuar con una frase que comenzaba con "Recuerdo una vez que…" y concluía con una anécdota que acostumbraba a dejarme como un rebelde sin causa para divertimento suyo y de los presentes, especialmente de Eylinn.

Sin embargo, su razonamiento no acababa de convencerme. Sí, Kyo era un adolescente y, como tal, era normal que mostrara síntomas de rebelión, un carácter un tanto más huraño… Todos habíamos pasado por eso. Pero sus circunstancias eran muy distintas: era huérfano de padre y de madre, aunque a él nunca hubiera llegado a conocerle, de forma consciente al menos. Por si fuera poco, el abandono de Nalya había resultado muy traumático para un niño de apenas siete u ocho años y él la había esperado pacientemente para recuperarla muerta. Y la historia no acababa ahí, porque menos de un año después se había reencontrado con ella en forma de recién nacido.

Por muy adolescente que fuera y eso influyera en su actitud, aquellos factores jugaban un papel determinante en su crecimiento y no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado para asumirlos. Nadie está nunca preparado para algo como eso. No lo estaba ni lo estaría nunca yo, y mucho menos un chico de quince años que ya está sufriendo demasiados cambios en su vida como para someterle a un estrés adicional extra, y eso lo tenía copado ya con el ingreso en la Academia, donde destacaba demasiado como para integrarse de forma tranquila y normal. No era la primera vez que había tenido un problema y estaba seguro de que vendrían más más adelante.

– Hoy no – rechazó tajante mi oferta.

Lo que más me mosqueaba de toda la situación era que parecía haberla tomado conmigo como si yo fuera el culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. No sabía su protestar o aceptar que me merecía su enfado, pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer era renunciar a la última promesa que le había hecho a su madre antes de que se fuera para no volver, la de educar a su hijo.

–Sí, hoy – contesté, quizás con excesiva severidad.

Frunció los labios con gesto displicente y apartó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Me volvió a dedicar una mirada fría y distante y resopló mientras se incorporaba en el sofá donde se había recostado. Yo me senté frente a él, en la butaca opuesta, y dejé la taza de té que me había preparado en la mesita que mediaba entre él y yo. Toda aquella ceremonia la llevamos en silencio y con cierta parsimonia, sin apartar los ojos uno del otro, vigilando a nuestro "rival" y organizando nuestras ideas.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

– Nada.

Traté de reaccionar con paciencia y comprensión, pero me sentía algo desilusionado con su respuesta y aquello repercutió en el gesto que el dediqué. He de reconocer que me estaba costando mantener la compostura, a pesar de que ya había lidiado mil y una veces con jóvenes rebeldes, más mayores que él aunque igual de inmaduros, durante mi labor en la Academia. Y, mucho menos, con ninguno me unía un lazo tan especial como el que mantenía con él, que era mi hijo, adoptivo, sí, pero mi hijo.1Eso sin contar que mis disputas con ellos solían ser académicas o disciplinarias, y nunca pasaban al campo de las emociones. Quizás era algo que debía anotar para el futuro.

– Kyo… – volví a insistir. – ¿Qué te pasa?

–No me pasa nada – respondió desafiante – ¿y a ti?

– Mira… – suspiré, intentando no perder la paciencia. – Sé que estás pasando un momento traumático… Lo de tu…

– ¡Mi madre está muerta! – explotó. – ¡Por tu puta culpa!

– Yo… yo… – balbuceé atónito ante semejante reacción.

– ¡Cállate!

– Sólo intento ayudarte – razoné en voz lo más calmada que pude.

– ¿Cómo querías ayudarla a ella? ¡Y una mierda! – gritó.

Estaba totalmente descolocado. Aguanté como pude el chaparrón, sin saber qué decir, hundiéndome en el sofá cada vez más y más a medida que las acusaciones caían una y otra y otra vez sobre mí. Él se había puesto en pie y me echaba en cara todos los males que habían azotado a nuestra familia últimamente mientras me señalaba amenazante con el dedo. Al final, sudando de rabia y nervios, salió de la sala en un estallido de ira.

– Totalmente igualito a su madre – comentó mi padre, bloqueándome la puerta para que no pudiera perseguir a Kyo.

– Déjame pasar – le ordené entre dientes.

– Tilly se encargará – respondió, después de negar con la cabeza. – Es mejor por ahora.

Cavé mis ojos en los suyos con gesto enfadado y exasperado. Al final, me dejé convencer y lo dejé todo en manos de mi madre y de sus capacidades psíquicas. Pero eso no me tranquilizaba en absoluto. Estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de quedarme parado en un mismo sitio ni de terminarme el té. Al final, en un arranque impulsivo cogí mi haori y me fui.

– Si me necesitáis, estaré en el Cuartel o… o por ahí.

El paseo hasta el Sereitei me sirvió para calmarme y para decirme a mí mismo que Kyo no había dicho todo aquello en serio, sino fruto de la confusión que experimentaba en aquellos días. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía cierta razón: yo había prometido muchas cosas que no había sido capaz de cumplir. Yo era el que había dejado que su madre se fuera y el que no había conseguido traerla de vuelta a casa… y de alguna manera tenía la impresión de que mis investigaciones acerca de los asesinos de mi abuelo habían molestado a muchos y habían acelerado el segundo despertar de Nadie, lo que en última instancia había acabado con la vida de Nakajima Kyo y con la marcha de Nalya.

– No tras muy buena cara… – dijo Okita a modo de saludo, mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

– Eh… Problemas en casa – contesté sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de sacarme el malestar de encima y centrarme en los asuntos que ahora me ocupaban. – Kyo…

– Ah, sí, bueno… Está en la edad – comentó, como sintiéndose obligado a decir algo. – ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

– Quince, casi dieciséis.

– Es la edad – repitió reafirmándose.

– Será… – respondí simplemente, sin querer entrar en más disquisiciones. – ¿Eso es para mí?

– ¿Qué? Ah, sí – reaccionó, entregándome una carpeta que traía entre las manos. – Db me la dejó para ti antes de irse con el Capitán al Consejo.

– ¿De qué va?

–Ni idea – se encogió de hombros. – Pero dijo que te iba a interesar.

– Gracias, Oki – le sonreí como pude. – ¿Bone sigue en la sala de interrogatorios?

– No sale de allí – bromeó. – Eliaz también te estaba buscando.

– Pues dile que estoy cotilleándole al Gafotas y que le espero allí.

En los cuatro días que habían pasado desde mi readmisión como miembro de la División me había vuelto a sentir como en casa. Era cierto que tenía algunas condiciones especiales, como que no residía habitualmente en el cuartel y que sólo acudía a petición del Capitán, manteniendo mi despacho en la Academia, pero era como recuperar una parte de mi vida que en cierto modo siempre había añorado. También era cierto que todavía quedaban algunas explicaciones pendientes, pues no todo el mundo había entendido bien los motivos de mi traslado, pero la actividad frenética en la que estábamos sumidos había aplazado todas esas cuestiones.

Abrí y cerré la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios para que el Oficial supiera que ya había llegado y que estaría al otro lado, al otro lado de la ventana-espejo que permitía seguir el progreso de sus inquisiciones. Mientras él se empleaba a fondo con el examen del agente de Nadie, yo aprovecharía para leer el informe que me había pasado Okita con el sonido de sus voces de fondo. En lo que habíamos llevado trabajando en el caso era la primera vez que Db decía que algo me iba a resultar interesante, así que merecía la pena leerlo.

– Te voy a ahorrar un poco de tiempo – dijo Eliaz, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Bone y Db han descubierto que en el 59 Este hay un campamento de Nadie.

– 59 Este… 59 Este… – recité, ubicándolo en un mapa mental. – En los desfiladeros, ¿no?

– Es de suponer que sí – confirmó. – Blod y Crawlink lo están investigando.

– ¿Ya lo sabe Kyrek?

– Sí, fue él el que ordenó la misión de reconocimiento.

– Son buenas noticias – sonreí.

– Sí, bueno…

– No te veo muy convencido – lo miré con extrañeza. – ¿Hay algo más?

– Es demasiado fácil – explicó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre una silla a mi lado. – Años sin encontrar nada y de repente…

– Es la primera vez que tomamos prisioneros – observé. – Hasta ahora sólo habíamos tenido nuestras elucubraciones.

– Es demasiado fácil – insistió. – Es como si quisieran que esto ocurriera.

– ¿Dónde has dejado a Eliaz? – reí. – Aquí el suspicaz soy yo y tú eres el lanzado.

– Rido, no estoy de broma – me contestó. – No es la primera vez que nos tienden una trampa. Piensa en qué ocurriría si Kaiser no hubiera estado con nosotros cuando…

– Lo de ser padre te está afectando – bromeé.

– Di lo que quieras – replicó – pero a mí algo me huele mal.

Aunque no podía ignorar el razonamiento de mi compañero y amigo, prefería mirar la noticia por el lado positivo. Bastantes sombras tenía ahora en mi vida como para sumar otra y haber podido sacar algo en limpio de los interrogatorios casi ininterrumpidos que habían puesto en marcha entre Bone, Db y unos cuantos oficiales de refuerzo hacía ya cuatro días me había ayudado a relajarme y distraerme de los problemas recientes, de las nuevas palabras proféticas y extrañas que resonaban en mi cabeza y de mis dificultades con Kyo.

Comenzábamos, por fin, a sacar frutos de nuestra victoria y, por muy comprensibles que fueran las reservas de Eliaz, teníamos que exprimirlos lo más que pudiéramos para poder sacar el jugo deseado. Además, yo estaba convencido de que no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que Nadie se reagruparan y pudieran contraatacar, lo que no era demasiado descabellado. Y teniendo en cuenta las sospechas de que había un topo al menos en el Sereitei, a mayor celeridad, mayor seguridad.

– Por cierto…

– Dime – respondí.

Eliaz se sacó del bolsillo interior del traje que siempre utilizaba en lugar del uniforme, un ejemplar del periódico del Sereitei. Lo cogí y fui directamente a la página que me indicaba. Allí estaba, como siempre, una columna de opinión en la que, una vez más, un grupo de periodistas, que realmente eran los portavoces de alguien más importante dentro de las altas esferas, cargaban contra mí. Esta vez, siguiendo la tónica de los últimos meses, volvían a relacionarme con los actos vandálicos que estaban poniendo en tela de juicio la seguridad de los límites exteriores de la Ciudadela y de los primeros distritos.

– Vamos no me jodas…

No pude terminar de leerlo porque se me revolvía el estómago. Estaba cansado de toda aquella situación y había aguantado demasiado. Aquellos criminales se decían inspirados por mí, por mis enseñanzas, si es que realmente tenía alguna. Y todo aquello sonaba como a que yo era el instigador de todos sus actos. Por si no me llegara con que ciertos núcleos pensaran que yo era la cabeza detrás de la resurrección de Nadie, con mis continuos tiras y aflojas con la Cámara y el Gotei y con el polvo que había levantado mi readmisión al servicio activo.

– Deberías hacer algo…

– ¿Y echar más leña al fuego? – pregunté. – No, gracias.

– Si no lo haces, va a ir a peor – argumentó. – Estos se sentirán apoyados por tu silencio, serás aún más mártir y… los otros verán más o menos lo mismo. Si no es por ti, hazlo por tu familia, por Kyo…

– No me hables de Kyo ahora mismo…

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – se extrañó. – Mira, tienes que hacer algo con esto. Salir tú a hablar y no ese… Javier, o como se llame. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Javier?

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es Eliaz?

Por mucho que tratara de quitarle importancia sabía que era algo muy grave y que no podía seguir escondiéndome de todo aquello. Algún día debía salir a la palestra personalmente a defenderme públicamente y a condenar a aquellos gamberros, en lugar de esperar a que Javier, el Oficial de la Octava División que trabajaba en el periódico, saliera en mi favor.

– Esperaré a que todo esto pase, ¿vale? – propuse.

– ¿Esperarás para qué? – preguntó Bone, entrando en la sala.

– Para desmentir toda esta patraña – expliqué, lanzándole el periódico abierto.

– Ah, eso… – comentó, volviendo a dejar la prensa sobre la mesa. – Veo que ya has visto el informe.

– Más bien me lo contó aquí el amigo… – señalé a Eliaz con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué opinas?

– Que deberíamos actuar cuanto antes – contesté directamente. – Si pudiera ser hoy mejor que mañana…

– Bueno, Blod y Crawlink no vuelven hasta mañana, así que… – comenzó a decir.

– Es una forma de hablar, Gafotas, una forma de hablar – le cortó Eliaz, que no estaba muy contento con mi opinión.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó el profesor, extrañado. – Lleva una temporada…

– Va a ser padre – me encogí de hombros. – Eso tiene que poner nervioso a cualquiera.

Me quedé rondando por la División el resto del día. Tras la comida, Kyrek me convocó en su despacho para consultar mi opinión acerca de los nuevos descubrimientos de su equipo de interrogadores. Prácticamente le respondí lo mismo que le había dicho a mi amigo el noble, sin ocultarle tampoco las sospechas que tenía él acerca de toda la cuestión. El Capitán decidió ocupar la tarde en meditar sobre ello.

Volvió a llamarme al atardecer, y conmigo vinieron también Db y Eliaz. Kyrek quería oír de primera mano las objeciones que el noble tenía hacia mi postura y que su Teniente fuera testigo de todo. Y no fue un rato agradable. Para quien no nos conociera ni a él ni a mí, podría parecer que la discusión se iba poniendo violenta paulatinamente, pero lo que ocurría es que tanto mi "rival" como yo defendíamos nuestra opinión con demasiada vehemencia, como solía suceder habitualmente.

– Han pasado cuatro días desde que atrapamos a estos – dije, señalando en la dirección en la que estaban los calabozos. – Si esperamos mucho más va a ser peor.

– ¡Pero no sabemos ni siquiera lo que hay!

– Blod y Crawlink llegarán mañana con información y sabremos más…

– Entonces deberíamos esperar… – terció el Capitán.

– Con el debido respeto, – me opuse – aunque no tengamos datos concretos, hay cosas que se pueden anticipar… Podríamos estar hablando de atacar en… tres o cuatro días a lo sumo – propuse.

– ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Eliaz. – Rido, eso es una puta locura.

– Esto es una guerra, tenemos que aprovechar

Tras una larga discusión que se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, Kyrek decidió seguir mis consejos y acudir al General Ailios a primerísima hora de la mañana para poner en marcha todos los engranajes necesarios para atacar el campamento de Nadie. Aún así, deberíamos esperar al informe del equipo de reconocimiento para saber bien a qué nos enfrentaríamos y tener una cierta estrategia.

Según el informe de Blod, el objetivo estaba escondido en un área rocosa, haciendo uso de la difícil orografía del lugar. Había aproximadamente una treintena de efectivos allí, y lo peor de todo es que parecían contar con la connivencia del cercano poblado de su distrito. Eso nos obligaría a una operación rápida y silenciosa, porque no podríamos llamar demasiado la atención entre los lugareños.

Kyrek manifestaba aún ciertas dudas, pero estas se disiparon cuando el Oficial de la melena carmesí le trasladó sus sospechas de que se trataba de un campo de reclutamiento y entrenamiento para los aspirantes a formar parte del grupo. Eso era algo que no se podía permitir, aunque no se tratara de Nadie. Que un colectivo distinto al Gotei pretendiera formar una fuerza militar propia era extremadamente peligroso, aunque se hiciera la vista gorda con ciertos señores feudales que "controlaban" ciertas partes del territorio, por no decir que esclavizaban a sus habitantes para escándalo de muchos.

Dos días después, la operación se había puesto ya en marcha. Junto a nosotros, intervendrían efectivos de la Séptima y de la Décima División, así como un equipo médico de la Cuarta, que se desplazaría al Distrito 58 como apoyo logístico y sanitario. La operación comenzaría la mañana siguiente así que ese día lo pasamos prácticamente encerrados en la Sala de Juntas preparando nuestra estrategia.

– Rido… – me llamó Kyrek al final, cuando ya todo el mundo se iba.

– Esta vez no me vas a dejar fuera – le dije, temiéndome lo que me iba a decir.

– Me temo que no tienes otra alternativa – replicó. – No eres más que un asesor…

– ¡Joder! – me enfadé. – No puedes hacerme esto otra vez.

– Rido, no es cosa mía – se disculpó.

– Ya… claro…

– Hay más – añadió, con un tono nada esperanzador.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, congelado. "Hay más" sólo podía significar malas noticias, por si las que me acababa de dar no fueran suficientes. Instintivamente me dejé caer con un gran suspiro en la silla de la que ya me había levantado. Él también se sentó, lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

– Yo me desplazaré al terreno, tú controlarás desde aquí – explicó mientras me alcanzaba un sobre con el distintivo de la Cámara de los 46. – Estas son las órdenes.

– De acuerdo – cedí, sin coger lo que me pasaba.

– Eso significa que… que ahora es tu operación – continuó, dubitativo. – Lo que quiere decir que…

No me gustaba nada de nada el rumbo que acababa de tomar la conversación. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y sabía, porque era evidente por sus gestos, que además que Kyrek estaba tan cómodo con aquello como yo. Todavía tenía que hacerse a algunos de los usos y costumbres de la burocracia del Sereitei.

– Que si algo sale mal es responsabilidad mía – concluí.

No me gustaba nada quedarme fuera una vez más de "mi guerra" y mucho menos me gustaba ser manejado como si fuera un peón de ajedrez entre los juegos de poder de la Ciudadela. No había abierto el sobre porque sabía lo que allí decía con una redacción barroca pensada únicamente para ocultar su verdadero significado: que yo no era más que una pieza sacrificable de todo el engranaje, por muy importante que fuera.

Era perfectamente conocedor que cualquier excusa le valdría a determinados sectores de la Cámara y el Gotei les valdría para deshacerse de mí, y aquella operación se la daba. Porque además sabían bien que yo no tenía alternativa. Por primera vez en la historia estábamos preparados para ahogar la maquinaria de Nadie y era una oportunidad que yo nunca iba a rechazar, por muy amenazado que estuviera.

– Y si sale mal el punto se lo llevarán ellos – añadí con gesto disgustado.

– Si llego a saber esto no hubiera aceptado el…

– No se te ocurra decir eso – le interrumpí. – Eres el Capitán de la Novena División por tus propios méritos. No dejes que ellos puedan contra ti – le arengué. – Eres el sucesor de Suddley, de Kumaru, de Jishame, de Kuroda y de Henkara... y de muchos otros. Si estás aquí es porque estás a la altura, créeme.

No sabía de dónde habían salido semejantes palabras pero me sentí un poco ridículo al decirlas, como un personaje de una película mal guionizada de esos que sueltan frases épicas a cada tanto. Aún así, no me arrepentí de haberlas dicho, Kyrek necesitaba ese espaldarazo para no sucumbir a los remordimientos y cometer una locura.

– Mehan puesto aquí porque soy manejable.

– Te han puesto aquí porque eres el mejor para el puesto – le corregí.

– Para evitar que os saltéis las normas.

– Somos la Novena División. Saltarse las normas es lo nuestro – reí. – Entiendo que ahora quieras seguirlas al pie de la letra, pero te darás cuenta que muchas veces seguirlas es lo menos indicado… y lo más injusto.

– No si ya…

Por un momento, me vino a la cabeza la imagen de un Oficial novato y voluntarioso recién llegado al servicio en uno de los trece escuadrones del Gotei 13, en lugar de la del hombre que había dirigido los designios de uno de ellos durante casi un año ya. A veces me olvidaba de que apenas había salido de la Academia uno o dos meses antes de asumir el cargo.

– No te preocupes – le dije. – Al final te terminas acostumbrando a estas historias, créeme. Y ya me hago cargo yo de esto – sonreí, cogiendo finalmente el sobre.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro.

El último trecho de la conversación con el Capitán me había hecho calmarme un poco y no pensar únicamente en la puñalada que había acabado de recibir desde la Cámara. Pero tampoco lo olvidaba, y en mi interior algo se removía, queriendo salir fuera. Mi complicada situación personal, con mi discucsión con Kyo y la misteriosa profecía retumbando en mi cabeza, tampoco ayudaba. Necesitaba desfogarme un poco.

– Si me permites usar el dojo…

– Sí, claro.

Hacer un poco de ejercicio me sentaría bien. Además, desde mi extraño último viaje al monasterio había decidido retomar de forma regular los entrenamientos, cosa que aún no había podido poner en práctica porque apenas había tenido tiempo. Pero aprovechando mi estado de ánimo, esa tarde era tan buena como cualquiera para comenzar.

Tanto Balmung como yo estábamos bajos de forma, pues desde que había dejado el servicio no me había preocupado de mantenerme en un estado apto para cualquier tipo de misión urgente y me había dejado ir un poco. Si tenía intención de, algún día, poder volver a integrar un equipo sobre el terreno, debía ponerme a punto y esforzarme más de lo habitual.

– Vamos a ver cómo respiras, viejo – le dije al espíritu de mi espada, desenfundándola, después de un rato de trabajo físico.

Desde todo lo ocurrido en el monasterio, me preocupaba mucho la situación de Balmung. No sabía cuándo tendría que hacer uso de sus habilidades, pero necesitaba saber que podía contar con ellas cuando lo necesitase. Y la sensación que me había dado era que no estaba en condiciones. Pero después de que se levantara el conjuro semejaba haber recuperado la forma aunque no las energías. Habían pasado cuatro días, no era mala cosa probar.

Di unas cuantas estocadas al aire y comencé a realizar las series de ejercicios que la insistencia paciente de mi abuelo habían convertido en prácticamente un ritual, ya antes de que entrara en la Academia por segunda vez. Aunque me encontraba algo torpe, me sentía bien después de liberar toda la frustración acumulada y a medida que iba progresando el entrenamiento me iba sintiendo mucho más cómodo y ágil.

– ¿Estás preparado, viejo? – pregunté.

Sólo quedaba un paso – o, mejor dicho, dos, pero no era cuestión de forzar la maquinaria ya el primer día – para comprobar que todo comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad, al menos en aquel aspecto de mi vida. Y realmente necesitaba esa normalidad. Sin la rutina laboral en la Academia y con tantas cosas rondando por ahí, mi vida era un caos últimamente.

Noté como en mi interior el monje me dedicaba su habitual mirada impertinente escondido bajo su capucha. Podía verlo como si estuviera allí, delante de él. Lentamente, se llevó sus manos hacia la parte superior de su hábito y se descubrío la cabeza para mostrar un gesto confiado y una chispa valiente en los ojos.

Respiré profundamente, liberé mi mente de todo pensamiento y me concentré únicamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, como si fuera la primera vez. Me quedé un momento mirando el rayo que atravesaba longitudinalmente la hoja de la espada; luego, con parsimonia, posé las dos manos en la empuñadura y pronuncié la frase mágica.

– Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra. ¡Balmung!

Enseguida me di cuenta de que algo había salido mal.


	48. Dona ei requiem

Para cuando recuperé la conciencia no estaba ya en el dojo de la Novena División, sino en el claustro del monasterio, medio sentado contra la pequeña pared que cubría la parte inferior de los arcos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, igual que el estómago, y no me sentía capaz de mantenerme en pie porque las piernas no me aguantaban. Al final, mientras intentaba levantarme, terminé vomitando en una esquina y necesité varios segundos para ser capaz de tratar siquiera de recuperar la verticalidad. Tras varios intentos que desembocaron en espantosas arcadas, me rendí y me dejé caer, sentado a una distancia prudente de aquella pasta viscosa y maloliente.

Ni aún en mis peores borracheras y sus subsiguientes resacas, que no habían sido pocas, recordaba haberme sentido tan mal, como tampoco recordaba cómo había terminado allí. Me costó hacer memoria de lo que me había llevado de vuelta a mi mundo interior, pero finalmente vinieron a mi memoria imágenes confusas de lo que me había ocurrido.

Poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron haciendo más claros y coherentes y descifré al final la historia que subyacía detrás de aquellos fogonazos. Había intentado liberar mi espada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y nada más pronunciar las palabras que hacían que el poder de Balmung se desatara me había dado cuenta de que algo había salido mal.

Exteriormente no había pasado nada fuera de lo común en un primer momento: La hoja había comenzado a brillar, primero el rayo que la atravesaba y después el resto. Pero la transformación física no comenzó inmediatamente, como era lo acostumbrado. El fulgor que emanaba de la espada era cada vez más intensa y, al final, había comenzado a temblar mientras emitía una extraña serie de armónicas. Al final, todo terminó con un gran estallido de luz.

– El sello se levantará – había escuchado en ese instante en que me devanaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. – Pero exige un sacrificio.

El recuerdo de aquella versión extendida de la profecía que venía machacando mis oídos en los últimos días se apareció violenta y estrepitosamente en mi cabeza. ¡¿Un sacrificio? La alarma por el recuerdo de aquellas palabras me impulsó a levantarme, pero el propio movimiento me condujo de nuevo a las náuseas y al mareo. Necesité un gran acto de voluntad para no sucumbir a ellas esta vez, mantenerme en pie y no vomitar y unos segundos más para tranquilizarme y poder comenzar a pensar en algo.

La angustia me llevó a intentar salir de allí. Huir. Despertarme de lo que no podía ser otra cosa más que una pesadilla. Cerré los ojos e intenté regresar de nuevo al mundo real y allí recomponerme un poco de la situación después de haber tomado un poco de distancia. Pero fui incapaz. Noté, sí, como mi conciencia se apartaba temporalmente de todo aquello, pero sólo para chocar con una especie de muro invisible. Lo intenté con más fuerza una vez más, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, aunque el golpe con aquella "realidad" fue mayor.

Mis piernas flaqueaban, todo me daba vueltas y sólo el estar de pie y parado, me suponía un enorme esfuerzo. No me imaginaba lo que podía ser caminar en aquel estado. Me apoyé en una de las columnas para tratar de moverme usándola de bastón pero ni así. Tomé aire profundamente varias veces. Entre el malestar y el nerviosismo que me atenazaba, hasta respirar se había convertido en una tarea dificultosa.

–No intentes detenerme. Esto tiene que ocurrir.

Levanté al instante la vista hacia el punto de donde había salido la voz de Balmung. Allí estaba la figura del monje, pero era translúcida, irreal, etérea, como si se tratase de un fantasma, o de uno de aquellos hologramas que utilizábamos en la sala de estrategia. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, mirándome fijamente, y tras repetir una vez más su advertencia se desvaneció en el aire como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

– ¡Balmung! – llamé desesperado, entre gritos. – ¡Balmung! ¡Vuelve!

Mi voz resonó en la piedra del monasterio, pero no hubo una respuesta. Todo lo demás era silencio, excepto el correr de la fuente. Volví a gritar el nombre del monje en varias ocasiones, pero tampoco hubo respuesta a mis llamadas. Y la ansiedad y la angustia comenzaron a hacerme presa de ellas. No era ni dominador ni consciente de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo allí. Y se trataba de mi mundo.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, derrotado por los nervios, y descansar allí hasta que se me pasase el mareo, lo cual no fue poco tiempo al final. Mientras tanto, podría aprovechar para organizar mis ideas y mis pensamientos acerca de lo que ocurría, pero mi mente decidió volar por otros derroteros. Y no fue cosa fácil, más bien una hazaña, porque no estaba yo en las mejores condiciones.

Me llevó hacia Nalya, pero traté de rechazar esa idea. Era algo que ya había asentado en mi cabeza después de varias semanas de tiras y aflojas y me había ido asentando en la nueva situación. No había sido sencillo, más bien todo lo contrario, pero había comenzado a entender y a aceptar el cambio de status que se había producido después de la visita de Pandora. Había terminado por convencerme de que aquel bebé era Nalya, pero que no era ella, no era mi Nalya y que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, al menos por ahora. Debía dejarlo ir y confiar en que quizás, con el tiempo, el destino nos volvería a reunir y podríamos aprovechar para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ya habíamos vencido una vez a la muerte.

De Nalya, mi mente me llevó hacia Kyo, quien centraba mi gran preocupación en aquellos días. Entre el ajetreo de la nueva misión y la insistencia de los demás de darle un poco de espacio y tiempo, no había vuelto a hablar con él. Mi madre me había dicho que no me preocupase, que era sólo una rabieta y que en realidad no significaba nada, que ya se le pasaría; pero yo no podía dejar de mortificarme pensando en lo que había de verdad en sus acusaciones.

Según mi madre, el verdadero motivo del enfado de mi hijo adoptivo había sido otro. Estaba dolido de que me hubiera distanciado de él a lo largo de todo aquel año y se había montado la película de que, sin Nalya, ya no me importaba. La reaparición en escena de la cornuda no había hecho más que aportar la última gota de agua a un vaso que estaba ya colmado con los problemas propios de la adolescencia, la pérdida de su madre y el acostumbrarse a una nueva vida.

¿Me había distanciado de Kyo realmente? No lograba darme a mí mismo una respuesta verdaderamente satisfactoria, la camuflaba con excusas y racionalizaciones. Pero, no podía negarlo, en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Consciente o inconscientemente, había creado una pequeña barrera entre él y yo, porque no sólo era mi hijo adoptivo. No es que el hecho de que fuera el hijo de Nalya supusiera un problema, el problema era que era también mi alumno. Necesitaba marcar las distancias para evitar cualquier conflicto o suspicacia. Sobre todo dese que mi rol en la Academia era otro.

Y era cierto que me había alejado de él. No quería que lo vieran como el favorito del Director y no me había dado cuenta de que eso iba a pasar hiciera lo que hiciera, por mucho que procurara mantenerme al margen. Y empeñado en aquello apenas le había dedicado tiempo. Mi tiempo libre era para lo poco que podía llamar estudio y mi familia se había resentido por ello. Y no habían sido pocos los problemas que había tenido con ello.

¿Había hecho bien en secundar la maniobra de Nakatoni, aunque lo hubiera hecho a regañadientes, y aceptar la Dirección de la Academia? Había supuesto una ruptura radical con lo que había sido mi vida hasta entonces. Aunque hubiera coordinado el Departamento de Historia durante mucho tiempo, el nuevo cargo era muy distinto. Y había supuesto la renuncia a la División, a mi tiempo libre… y en cierto modo también a mi vocación de profesor. Había tenido que reducir mis clases, mi dedicación a la investigación, incluso a mi familia.

Tampoco es que me arrepintiera. Siempre había sabido que la Academia, como todo lo institucional en el Sereitei, necesitaba un cambio. Sangre nueva, formas nuevas, ideas nuevas. Y eso era lo que había tratado de aportar desde mi nueva posición y lo que quería seguir aportando en el futuro.

Eso tampoco era una fuente de tranquilidad. Por si no me llegaran con mis continuos enfrentamientos con Nakatoni ya como profesores, él los había trasladado a instancias superiores, porque estaba convencido de que se trataba de él. El nuevo rumbo de la Academia, mi "poca dedicación a la docencia" porque estaba demasiado centrado en perseguir fantasmas – así consideraba él a Nadie –, mis competencias y mi relación con el Gotei… Todos y cada uno de aquellos temas habían supuesto un quebradero de cabeza durante aquel año.

Pero había más, porque siempre tenía que haber más. Porque mis propuestas reformistas no sólo habían llegado a oídos del Gotei y de la Cámara, sino que habían llegado a oídos de unos locos radicales que habían hecho uso de ellas para justificar su causa. Y habían "avalado" con sus acciones mi decisión de acabar con el Sereitei tal y como lo conocíamos.

La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que mi vida no estaba tan ajetreada. Es más, no recordaba que alguna vez lo estuviera. Y eso que había pasado una infancia marcada por el estigma de ser un Akano en una sociedad que consideraba eso una maldición, había muerto, dos veces, y "resucitado", había estado en la cárcel, había desmontado una mentira centenaria, había perdido y recuperado mi memoria y a mi familia y había luchado contra la mayor amenaza que alguna vez se había cernido sobre el Sereitei desde el tiempo de las grandes guerras. En dos ocasiones. Y había visto morir a mi abuelo, a mi hermano, a la mujer que amaba, dos veces también, y a mi padrino.

Un sonido estridente, como el que había devuelto el movimiento a las cosas en mi última visita, atenazó mis oídos durante unos segundos e interrumpió el curso de mis pensamientos. Cuando cesó, noté como el vigor de mis piernas regresaba y que el mareo también pasaba. Era el momento de volver a recorrer el monasterio en busca de respuestas. De alguna forma, me daba la impresión de que era lo que había venido haciendo toda mi vida.

Me acerqué a la fuente, necesitaba refrescarme y despejarme un poco después del mal rato que acababa de pasar. Fue entonces cuando vi con tremendo horror que no era agua lo que salía a través de los surtidores. Era sangre. El fuerte olor, entre metálico y podre, que manaba de ella conjuró de nuevo la náusea, pero esta vez logré contener las ansias de vomitar y escapé de allí en busca de aire fresco, aunque el hedor ya se había instalado en mi pituitaria.

Tampoco es que hubiera mucho sitio a donde ir. Todas las puertas que permitían el acceso desde el claustro a las distintas zonas del edificio estaban cerradas. Lo intenté varias veces con cada una de ellas, pero definitivamente no podía abandonar el claustro. Y tampoco podía volver al mundo real. Estaba encerrado allí, como en una prisión.

Mirando a mi alrededor en busca de una alternativa, me fijé en las ventanas del piso que se alzaba justo encima del claustro. Quizás pudiera atravesarlas. ¿Pero cómo podría subir hasta allí? Aunque estuviera bastante recuperado, mis piernas no eran capaces todavía de trepar hasta allí o para saltar tan alto. Tenía que inventarme una solución, y la encontré en las pilas de escombros que había a mi alrededor. No iba a ser fácil, ni cómodo, pero era una alternativa.

No sabría decir cuánto tardé en amontonar todas las piedras de forma que pudiera trepar con 7ellas hasta una altura desde la que fuera capaz de encaramarme a la pequeña balconada que colgaba de cada una de las ventanas. Podrían haber sido horas, incluso días, con lo lento que pasaba el tiempo, pero al final cumplí con el trabajo que me había propuesto y ya podía alcanzar mi objetivo. Aún así, tuve que improvisar una pequeña cuerda para ayudarme a subir.

– Vamos allá – me animé.

Cuando conseguí trepar hasta la ventana necesité unos instantes aún para recuperar el resuello. Definitivamente, mis condiciones físicas no eran las mejores. Mientras descansaba, aproveché para examinar la escena desde la nueva perspectiva. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que los cristales brillaban con un tenue resplandor blanco-azulado que activó todas mis alarmas. Miré las demás y también ocurría lo mismo con ellas, al menos con las más próximas, que eran las únicas que alcanzaba a distinguir bien.

Pero no tenía nada más que me sirviera para probar. No tenía piedras a mi alcance ni ningún otro objeto que lanzar hacia la ventana y no tenía tampoco mucho margen espacial para maniobrar, así que decidí que si quería entrar en el edificio tendría que arriesgarme. Y lo hice, y una vez más, para sumarlo a mi última racha de éxitos, no fue bien.

Para cuando recuperé de nuevo la consciencia volvía a estar en la base del claustro, sentado junto a la fuente y aspirando sus vapores nada agradables. Los escombros habían vuelto a su sitio. Me levanté automáticamente y me alejé de allí mientras hacía repaso de la situación. No recordaba haberme caído, ni tampoco tenía dolor ni molestia alguna, así que supuse que alguien me había bajado de la balconada y me había puesto allí. Tocaba empezar de nuevo, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido. Como el día de la marmota.

Afortunadamente, esta vez la Fortuna había decidido olvidarse de las náuseas y la debilidad. Me levanté y volví a recorrer con la mirada. Sentí el impulso de escapar hacia el mundo real y dejar atrás ese misterio. Pero no estaba seguro de poder salir. Y la curiosidad había vencido ya a mis miedos y a mis ansias de "libertad".

– ¡Balmung! – volví a llamar a voz en grito. – ¡Balmung!

El resultado fue exactamente el mismo de las ocasiones anteriores. No hubo respuesta, silencio total. Estaba completamente solo en un entorno que, aunque conocido, me resultaba ignoto y hostil. Y la soledad y la inactividad reavivaron en mi mente la llama de la inseguridad y los fantasmas que había tratado de rehuir durante mi "secuestro" allí dentro.

Esta vez mi mente no quiso volar a los problemas que me esperaban fuera. Esta vez estaba centrado allí, en aquel claustro, en aquella fuente que manaba sangre en señal del sacrificio que estaba a punto de producirse, en Balmung y su figura espectral apareciéndoseme en mi momento de mayor debilidad para instarme a que no le detuviera en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Tan preocupado había estado en mi problema concreto e inmediato, en la sangre, en las puertas cerradas, que no me había fijado en la imagen de conjunto. Como se suele decir, los árboles me habían impedido ver el bosque. Mi cabeza se había ido hacia el mundo que había más allá de aquellas paredes, y se había olvidado de lo que había dentro de ellas.

Balmung iba a ofrecer algún tipo de sacrificio. No sabía qué sacrificio, a quién iba dirigido o por qué iba a hacerlo. Estaba relacionado, sin duda, con el misterioso libro que había encontrado en mi biblioteca días atrás. Pero no sabía nada más. Y mis temores iban más allá, porque mucho me temía que sería a él mismo al que se iba a ofrecer en sacrificio. Las preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, pero las piezas comenzaban a disponerse sobre el tablero.

Al otro lado del claustro se escuchó como un ruido mecánico. Era la primera novedad importante, el primer cambio que se producía en mi entorno, desde que había llegado allí después del accidente. Evidentemente, no podía dejar de seguir aquella señal. Tenía que significar algo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la torre desde donde había surgido el sonido, pensé que en cierto modo era natural. Si ese mundo se regía por mis pensamientos y mis emociones, si las piezas de aquel gran puzzle comenzaban a encajar, era normal que algunas piezas "mecánicas" encajaran "físicamente" allí. No era la primera vez que había descubierto o desbloqueado nuevas puertas, nuevas salas… sólo a través de mi evolución personal o mi redescubrimiento de partes de mi historia que había olvidado. Puede que fuera una de aquellas ocasiones.

Empujé la puerta pero no se abría del todo. Se quedó encajada en la piedra y no se podía mover libremente, pero la rendija que conseguí crear fue suficiente para asomar la cabeza y observar el interior. De allí manaba una luminosidad anaranjada, de fuego, que se movía nerviosamente desde su foco en las antorchas que alumbraban la sala vacía. Hice un poco más de fuerza y conseguí abrir del todo la puerta de un empellón.

Las teas formaban un pasillo que conducía hacia una escalinata bastante amplia. Subí por ella con cuidado, temiendo cualquier cosa, y acabé en el claustro superior, a donde había intentado entrar por la ventana. Lo rodeé, siempre siguiendo aquellas ardientes señales, y acabé en el estrechísimo corredor que ascendía con irregulares escalones hasta el campanario.

Allí había conocido a Balmung, aunque en aquel momento nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo que vendría después. Allí iba a suceder un acontecimiento que yo sabía que sería fundamental para el resto de mi vida, como lo había sido entonces derrotar al fantasma, corrompido por la angustia y la nostalgia, de los recuerdos de Yonas.

Pero el enrejado que separaba la escalerilla del exterior estaba cerrado y sólo pude observar el otro lado a través de los barrotes. Allí estaba Balmung, de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo. Se escuchaba un cántico, pero los labios del monje no se movían. No era él quien cantaba.

Le llamé. No hubo respuesta. Golpeé nerviosamente la puerta. Tampoco. No me oía o no quería hacerlo. Esto se prolongó durante varios minutos y a cada momento la ansiedad iba tomando mayor control de mis gestos, mis pensamientos e incluso de mi tono de voz y de mis palabras. Estaba totalmente desesperado, angustiado, porque cada vez era más consciente de lo que estaba a punto de producirse allí.

– Debes morir para conocer la verdad – se escuchó como desde el cielo, a medida que el cántico aumentaba de intensidad.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron con fuerza en las paredes del monasterio. Volví a sacudir la puerta, agarrándola de los barrotes, pero seguía sin encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Nadie reaccionaba. Desesperanzado ya y decidido a rendirme, bajé los hombros y solté la reja. Fue entonces cuando, a contraluz de la luz de la luna descubrí la fuente de la salmodia. Era la sombra, la misma que había perseguido días antes hasta la Biblioteca.

– ¡Tú! – grité con rabia. – ¡Tú!

La nueva revelación me llenó de ira y me devolvió las ganas de protestar. Ahora tenía un nuevo "enemigo", alguien a quien culpar de toda mi desdicha. Era ella la que había provocado todo y ahora estaba allí, disimulándose contra la oscuridad de una noche que había caído de repente. Era ella la que estaba cantando mientras Balmung permanecía allí postrado a sus pies. Y los nervios y la angustia seguían apoderándose de mí.

La sangre se me heló cuando, con lo que podía entenderse como una sonrisa mezquina y hasta lasciva, desenvainó delante de los ojos del viejo mi espada, la que él encarnaba. Y con dudas, pero con una mirada de decidida resignación, él la tomó lentamente entre sus manos. A la luz de la luna, una lágrima brillaba en el recorrido desde los ojos hasta la barba del monje.

Mi respiración se aceleraba y se entrecortaba, al igual que mi ritmo cardíaco. Tomar aire se volvía cada vez más complicado. Jadeaba, sudaba, como si acabara de hacer varias horas de intenso ejercicio físico. La ansiedad y el estrés me estaban venciendo y mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a darse por vencido.

Nadie hacía caso a mis gritos de auxilio ni a mis provocaciones. Balmung me había dicho que no lo detuviese, que tenía que ocurrir. Pero no es que tuviera mucha más alternativa, a juzgar por la situación. Lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era protestar y rebelarme. Y bien sabe Dios que no había una sola parte de mi ser que no lo estuviera haciendo. Me abalancé contra la reja, la sacudí todo lo violentamente que era capaz, me quedé sin aliento en mis pulmones y casi me destrocé la garganta. Todo inútilmente, pero estaba dispuesto a todo menos a rendirme y resignarme a dejar que aquello pasara sin más.

Sin embargo, no parecía servir de nada. No parecían ser conscientes de mi presencia, aunque a lo mejor lo estaban fingiendo simplemente. Me vino a la mente aquellas películas que había visto durante mi vida mortal en la que los fantasmas trataban de impedir que algo les sucediera a los vivos, pero que al final no eran capaces de hacer nada porque no conseguían interactuar con ellos. O como el Señor Scrooge visitando las navidades futuras, condenado a observar su propia desgracia sin permitírsele intervenir para corregirla.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando el cántico de la sombra estaba llegando también a su cénit y Balmung ya sujetaba la espada en sus manos con la hoja apuntando a la boca de su estómago, el monje me miró. No fue más que un instante, un pequeño momento fugaz, pero la impresión que me causó aquello aún me dura hoy, como si aquel punto del tiempo, aquella imagen, se hubiese quedado grabada en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Había miedo en sus ojos. Peor que eso, había terror. Un terror indescriptible que sólo podía proceder de alguien que había visto la oscuridad más absoluta. Pero al mismo tiempo, había también una carga de decisión, provocada por la resignación, sí, pero decisión. Balmung estaba dispuesto a cometer el mayor de los sacrificios y había abrazado ya un futuro que no era el ideal, pero que era el que tenía que suceder. Porque alguien, mi caprichosa amiga Fortuna, así lo había decidido.

Balmung me miró. Fue un efímero segundo, lo que dura en caer un relámpago, pero a partir de ahí todo transcurrió a cámara lenta. Así lo captaron mis ojos, aunque sabía que en realidad había sido un momento violentísimo. Bajó la cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la punta de mi espada, la punta del propio Balmung, estaba atravesando su pecho.

Comencé a desfallecer, absorto en el movimiento de la hoja hundiéndose más y más aún en las entrañas del monje, como si no tuviera fin, mientras mis fuerzas se me escapaban. Mis piernas flojearon, pronto mis rodillas tocaban el suelo y mis manos no tardaron en seguirlas. Vomité una vez más, la enésima desde mi llegada, y en el último suspiro de mis energías conseguí evitar desplomarme sobre mi propio contenido estomacal. Aunque no logré evitar estrellarme contra el frío suelo.

Notaba como literalmente se me escapaba la vida a través de la herida de mi pecho. El dolor que estaba sufriendo el monje, tendido delante de mis ojos, era el mismo. Mis pulmones comenzaban a encharcarse, mi pecho pesaba cada vez más. Me quedaba poco tiempo. Y entonces, como una inspiración divina, algo en mi mente se iluminó. Unas palabras que tenía que decir, que no podía callar.

– Este no es el paraíso que nos prometieron – susurré con lo poco que me quedaba de aliento.

Y al mismo tiempo que yo pronunciaba aquella frase, escuché la voz de Balmung recitarla conmigo, al unísono, en los últimos envites de su agonía. Él ya había cerrado los ojos… Ahora me tocaba a mí hacerlo. Dormir, descansar. Despertarme de aquella pesadilla. Porque aquello no podía ser real. Aquello no era el mundo real.

– _Este no es el paraíso que nos prometieron – escuché._

_Aquella voz, lo sabía, estaba muy cercana, pero en mi mente sonó como si hubiera hablado desde kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, suave, tenue, casi imperceptible, aunque por encima de todo, como si se hubiese pronunciado dentro incluso de mi cabeza. Quizás es que allí mismo lo había hecho._

_Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad. Los párpados me pesaban como si me hubieran colgado pesas en ellos, los oídos me pitaban, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y las venas del cuello y de la cara me palpitaban como si fueran el mismo corazón y tuvieran que bombear sangre a todo mi cuerpo. Todo me dolía, todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, como si todas ellas estuvieran siendo perforadas por millones de pequeñas agujas._

_No era capaz de percibir nada a mi alrededor. La sensación era la de un completo vacío, casi como si flotara, a no ser por el duro tacto del suelo bajo mi cuerpo. Pero no había más realidad que esa. Abrir los ojos tampoco servía de mucho. El humo, el polvo, el sudor y las lágrimas, unidas a mi deficiente estado, habían formado una espesa niebla que nos envolvía y nos impedía ver más allá de dos pasos._

_Sentía muchísimo calor. Aunque ya no se escuchaba el estruendo y el fragor del enorme incendio que había provocado aquel loco, al menos no por encima del tapón que enmudecía mis oídos, el lugar seguía ardiendo como si fuera el mismo infierno. El aire quemaba con su solo contacto, pero era peor la sensación que me abrasaba por dentro y que era incapaz de aliviar._

_Traté de levantarme. Todas mis extremidades estaban entumecidas, paralizadas. Mis manos y mis piernas temblaban de miedo, de agotamiento y de simple impotencia, aún estando tirado en el suelo como un despojo. Mi propio cuerpo no me respondía. En aquella situación era un completo inútil. Pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que rebelarme. Aquello no podía terminar allí._

_Al fin junté fuerzas de flaqueza y comencé a incorporarme. Logré extender mi mano hasta la empuñadura de Balmung y usé mi espada como bastón. Fue entonces cuando mi costado derecho comenzó a dolerme como si me hubieran atravesado con una espada o como si me hubieran golpeado con mi propia maza. Probablemente tendría varias costillas rotas. O incluso peor._

_Apreté los dientes para conjurar el dolor y me llevé la mano izquierda hacia allí. Y en el movimiento lo descubrí. A mi izquierda, a varios metros, estaba ella, en peor estado incluso que yo. Inconsciente, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. No había niebla que me impidiera ver aquello. Porque todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en ella. Siempre puestos en ella. Mis manos temblaron y volví a caer en el suelo, para no volver a levantarme._

"_Nalya", quise decir. Pero mi garganta no respondió. No salía suficiente aire de mis pulmones como para que pudiera sonar mi voz. "Nalya", volví a intentarlo. Pero no había remedio. Era inútil. Quise arrastrarme hacia ella como podía, apoyado en Balmung. Ya le pediría perdón al monje en otro momento. Pero era totalmente incapaz_

– _¡Nalya! – grité._

_Pero una vez más, mi alarido se quedó en el más completo silencio. El sudor y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro sucio del polvo y el hollín. Pero yo no torcí el gesto ni aparté la mirada. Quería estar con ella hasta el final, aunque sólo fuera de aquella manera. Todo lo demás era oscuro a mi alrededor. Excepto Nalya y su agonía. Excepto que la mujer a la que amaba, a la que estaba dispuesto a entregar mi vida entera, estaba perdiendo la suya. Y yo no podía hacer nada._

_El dolor era cada vez más intenso. Respirar era más costoso a cada bocanada. Pero eso no importaba, porque mi vida se estaba debatiendo no en mi interior, sino unos metros más allá, tirada en el suelo, inmóvil e inconsciente, sin poder luchar ya como tantas y tantas veces lo había hecho. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar descontroladamente, como si el corazón quisiera escapar de él._

– _¡Nalya! – chillé, con todas mis fuerzas._

_Y esta vez sí se escuchó. Esta vez mi furia, mi rabia, el último intento de un hombre completamente desahuciado, sí había conseguido vencerme a mí mismo y sacar de mi garganta aquella llamada desesperada. Aunque llegara tarde, aunque casi fuera un adiós. Un adiós a Nalya y, probablemente, un adiós también a mi vida, aunque eso no importara ya._

– _Este no es el paraíso que nos prometieron – volví a escuchar._

_Y ahí fue la última vez que lo vi. Vestido de shinigami, mirándome fijamente, casi pude imaginarle con su sonrisa casi lasciva dibujada en su rostro pelado. Ahí estaba él, mirándome. Traté de decirle "ayúdame a levantarme, tenemos que salvarla", pero ya no daba para más. Ni siquiera para estirar mi mano hacia él y pedir auxilio._

_El viento comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor y pronto el humo le envolvió. Mi vista comenzó a emborronarse y las formas fueron yendo cada vez más difusas. Había llegado por fin el momento de cerrar los ojos. No había más._

– ¡Está despertando! – escuché en la lejanía.

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaron hasta mí. Tardé unos segundos en abrir los ojos pero sabía bien donde estaba. El olor a demasiado limpio, a estéril, lo delataba. Había estado allí muchas veces, no sabría decir si por suerte o por desgracia. Era el Hospital General y Cuartel de la Cuarta División.

– ¿Xelloss? – balbuceé.

– El Teniente no está en este momento – me respondió una voz femenina. – ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarle?

A medida que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, las siluetas comenzaron a enfocarse y descubrí a la mujer que estaba inclinada sobre mí. Era un rostro algo familiar, sabía que lo conocía, aunque no lograba ubicarlo. No era raro que me pasara, al fin y al cabo había sido profesor de muchos shinigamis. Pero este era algo más familiar que ellos y no sabía decir por qué.

– Satsuki, ¿verdad? – logré identificarla al fin. – Samara…


	49. Un nuevo principio o un final

– ¡Tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad?! ¡No podías evitarlo!

– ¡¿Y qué cojones quería que hiciera?! ¿Echaros a los leones?

– Pues a lo mejor podías dejar que fuéramos nosotros los que tomásemos nuestras propias decisiones.

– ¡¿Y dejar que os linchen a vosotros también?! No, gracias.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – me preguntó. – No eres tú el que tiene que tomar esa decisión. Somos nosotros – se señaló a sí mismo y a nuestro amigo. – ¡Nosotros!

– Haya paz… – terció Db, antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores. – Rido… Bone tiene razón.

– ¡Pero…! ¡¿No veis que a mí me iba a caer lo mismo estuvierais o no estuvierais?!

– ¡¿Y?! – insistió el de las gafas. – ¡¿Y si nosotros quisiéramos que nos reconocieran culpables?!

– ¡Lo de Espartaco no funciona! – le recriminé.

– ¡Pues aplícate el cuento!

– ¡Callaos ya! – gritó nuevamente el Teniente, que comenzaba a hartarse. – Dejad de dar la nota, por Dios.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritabais?

Gaby irrumpió en el jardín de casa de mis padres atraída por las voces que oía. Habíamos ido hasta allí para evitar los cientos, miles, de miradas indiscretas que seguramente me perseguirían por el Sereitei, teniendo en cuenta toda la publicidad que le habían dado al asunto. Pero ni en el Rukongai, donde los asuntos de la Ciudadela eran mucho más lejanos, nos habíamos podido ocultar. Y menos discutiendo a grito pelado.

– Rido y Bone tenían una… diferencia de pareceres – dijo el profesor de Kidou.

– ¿Sobre el juicio?

– No – bufé. – Sobre el árbitro del partido del otro día…

– Y sobre la vida en general – trató de quitarle hierro nuevamente Db, forzando una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo ha ido? – inquirió con ansia la loba. – Intuyo que bien, ¿no? Estás aquí…

No le contesté. Que se encargaran ellos de explicarle todo. Yo no tenía el cuerpo para andarme con historias. Sólo quería estar solo, tranquilo, en silencio, con nada más que un buen rato sin nada que hacer por delante. Tiempo para pensar. Pero seguro que eso no me faltaba de ahora en adelante.

Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Me quité el incómodo uniforme de gala, tan rígido y estirado y me puse algo más cómodo. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha opción. Más allá del blanco y el negro de Shinigami no tenía más que una muda. Tenía que pensar en renovar mi vestuario. Al menos si quería ir al uso oriental de la Sociedad de Almas y pasar más o menos desapercibido. Sólo me faltaba ir llamando la atención por ahí.

Mientras me vestía, eché un vistazo a la colección de uniformes que pendían de las perchas del armario. Y al haori naranja colgado en el perchero. Tan imponentes, tan simbólicos… tan del pasado. De mi pasado. Porque de eso se trataba ahora. No era más que un civil. Ni si quiera conservaba mi condición de Shinigami a título honorífico como Kaiser, Yuki o mis padres. Como Kyo hasta su muerte. No. Era un mero habitante del Rukongai. Como Gaby.

– _Que el acusado se ponga en pie – dijo el hombre de la máscara._

_Me levanté lentamente, como si quisiera que aquel instante durara para siempre. Mejor eso que escuchar una sentencia que no quería escuchar. Miré a mi alrededor. Allí estaban los trece Capitanes con sus Tenientes y los tres emisarios de la Cámara que ejercían de tribunal. Los consejeros, testigos y las demás personas que habían intervenido en el proceso habían sido excluidos de la sala minutos antes. No podían estar presentes para escuchar el veredicto. No se les consideraba dignos._

_Db, Soki y Krunzik me devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa tímida pero confiada, aunque no ocultaban la preocupación. Kyrek asintió tratando de darme ánimos cuando me crucé con él. Xelloss no se atrevía ni a levantar la cabeza del suelo y se mordía los labios de preocupación. En los rostros de todos se leía la tensión del momento. En el de todos menos en el de Josuke, que parecía estar disfrutando realmente con la situación._

_Me enderecé del todo y moví la cabeza a ambos lados para estirar los músculos del cuello en un gesto más nervioso que consciente. Después de varios días de interrogatorio y suspicacias contra mí y contra mis compañeros, de informes de los médicos que me habían tratado después del accidente en el dojo y de escuchar a prácticamente todo aquel que creyera que su opinión era relevante al caso – por remotamente relacionado que estuviera – casi era mejor que todo aquello terminase de una vez._

_Me ponía nervioso el poco tiempo que habían tardado los jueces en llegar al veredicto. Ni siquiera habían dejado una noche de por medio para consultarlo con la almohada. En apenas dos horas nos habían llamado de vuelta a la sala de audiencias para exponer el resultado de las deliberaciones. De todo lo que había leído y de todas las películas y series de juicios que había visto a lo largo de mi vida, nunca me había quedado claro si eso era bueno para mí o malo._

– _Akano Rido, – comenzó solemnemente el portavoz del tribunal – con respecto a los cargos que pesan sobre usted, a saber: desacato continuado y reiterado a sus superiores, al Consejo de Capitanes y a la Cámara de los 46, prosiguiendo en el ejercicio de actividades previamente sancionadas por estos órganos, uso ilícito de recursos del Gotei 13 y ocultamiento de documentos y de información que llevó a poner en peligro la vida de numerosos oficiales del noble cuerpo de Shinigamis, – enumeró – este tribunal le haya culpable de todos los cargos._

_En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Un grito ahogado se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta donde ahora quedaba claro que se debían haber apelotonado Bone, Eliaz y el resto de mis amigos. Al menos los que tenían licencia para estar dentro del recinto judicial. Aquella fue la única reacción del auditorio, aunque se notaba que luchaban por no dar muestra de sus emociones._

_Inconscientemente, comencé a hacer cálculos mentales acerca de cuál podía ser la condena. Evidentemente no sería el Dúo Terminal, no había cometido traición – pese a que alguien había querido poner aquel cargo sobre la mesa. Pero había castigos peores. Había oído hablar del llamado Nido de Gusanos, una instalación subterránea y supersecreta gestionada por la Segunda División y que albergaba a elementos especialmente peligrosos o rebeldes. Y yo lo era. Durante años había creído que no era más que una leyenda urbana, pero Kaiser me había confirmado su existencia. De hecho, era allí donde habían capturado a mi abuelo cuando fueron a buscarle por unos crímenes que no había cometido._

_¿Sería ese mi futuro? ¿Encerrado de por vida en un agujero con otros elementos perniciosos y sin ver más la luz del sol ni a mis amigos? Conocía bien el sistema y las ganas que alguno de los que estaba allí me tenía por haber cuestionado sus acciones y sus métodos. Estaba convencido que prisión de por vida era lo mínimo que me podía tocar._

– _A la hora de valorar la condena que le había de ser impuesta, – prosiguió el juez – este tribunal ha querido tener en cuenta todos los servicios prestados al Gotei 13 en la evaluación, detección y lucha contra el grupo terrorista conocido como Nadie, así como el éxito y el acierto de sus acciones. Dichas circunstancias han sido tenidas en cuenta como atenuantes a la hora de establecer su condena._

_Tragué saliva algo aliviado. Al menos parecía que no estaban ciegos del todo. Quizás aún había una mínima esperanza de libertad. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños esperando escuchar la sentencia final, como si fuera la hoja del verdugo a punto de rebanarme la cabeza. No había más que pudiera hacer, sólo esperar._

– _Así por tanto, este tribunal ha decidido que sea despojado de la condición de Shinigami y de todos los privilegios asociados a ella – enunció solemnemente. – De hoy en adelante, deberá habitar en el Rukongai y no será admitido en el Sereitei durante, al menos, un año. Desde ese momento en adelante, deberá presentar la correspondiente solicitud de acceso. Dicha prohibición – añadió – se extenderá también a todos los territorios pertenecientes a la Academia de Shinigamis que no están dentro de los límites del Sereitei._

_Bajé la cabeza aceptando la sentencia, entre contento y aliviado y angustiado. No quería demostrar mis sentimientos en ese momento, pero seguramente eran bastante fáciles de adivinar. Me lo quitaban todo, todo por lo que había luchado en todos aquellos años, pero al menos conservaba mi libertad._

_Se abría un futuro incierto delante de mí, pero al menos tenía futuro. Era cuestión de cuál era el nuevo camino que debía emprender desde aquel día. Tenía un par de ideas con las que había ido coqueteando: viajar, estudiar, escribir… pero no eran más que meros parches. Necesitaría tiempo para reubicarme, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad._

Vestido ya de civil, bajé de nuevo al jardín de mi casa. Ahora era mi casa y no simplemente la casa de mis padres. Db ya había terminado de poner a Gaby al día y ahora debatían sobre quién debía sucederme en el cargo en la Academia. Bueno, era ella quien lo hacía, los otros dos simplemente la escuchaban, sin decir nada. No tenían muchas ganas de entrarle al trapo.

– ¿Tú qué opinas? – me preguntó ella directamente.

– ¿Qué opino de qué? – me hice el loco.

– Acerca de quién será el nuevo Director…

– Me da igual…

Mentira. No me daba igual. Había conseguido muchas cosas en mi breve periodo a cargo de la Academia y no quería que se fueran al traste. Pero no quería pensar ahora en ello. No había tenido tampoco mucho tiempo para hacerme una idea clara de quién debía ser, pero siempre había considerado que, de alguna forma, Db era el mejor candidato. Tenía experiencia, dotes de mando y sería capaz de seguir la senda que había abierto.

Esa era otra. Sabía que Bone, que siempre había sido mi mano derecha en la Academia, a lo mejor no se tomaría bien que pensara en nuestro colega antes que en él. Más que saber, era una mera sospecha, pero no quería poner a darme explicaciones sobre todo aquello. Y menos en ese momento.

– No te puede dar igual.

– No, es cierto, no me da igual – confesé. – Pero al final pondrán a quien ellos quieran… A quien Josuke diga – corregí.

– Cabrón – rosmó Bone.

– _¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó mi madre._

– _Me duele un poco la cabeza pero el resto…_

_Me incorporé sobre la cama del hospital. Llevaba varios días ya a7llí y el hartazgo acerca de aquella situación llegaba a límites extraordinarios. Pero Xelloss quería tenerme en observación unos días para hacerme más pruebas, porque no entendía qué podía haber pasado. Yo insistía en que si no encontraba nada era porque no lo había, que era mero cansancio, pero él no quedaba tranquilo. Y mi madre tampoco._

_Al moverme, las costillas de mi costado derecho estallaron en dolor. Un dolor punzante, agudo, como una estocada mal curada. Era como si me hubieran herido en combate, sólo que no lo recordaba. ¿O sí? Porque últimamente había comenzado a tener una serie de extraños destellos de memoria._

_No había vivido nada parecido a lo que mostraban. Al menos si me ponía a hacer memoria de todo aquello no era capaz de ubicarlos en mi historia personal. Pero eran tremendamente reales. No era la primera vez que nuevos recuerdos aparecían de la nada, pero estos pertenecían a mi vida actual, seguro, y no a una vida pasada. Eso era lo que verdaderamente me inquietaba, pero evidentemente apenas lo había comentado con nadie ajeno a mi círculo de más confianza, y, mucho menos, con Xelloss, no quería que se obsesionara más con lo que fuera que me estaba pasando. Tampoco a mi madre, que estaba en el mismo plan, aunque seguro que ella ya lo sabía. Se habría encargado de averiguarlo por otros medios._

_Llamaron a la puerta. Debía ser mi padre, que había prometido acercarse más tarde. Mi madre se levantó a abrir, pero al otro lado de la puerta no estaba su marido. Casi sin saludar, entró, con su capa blanca más reluciente que nunca, perfectamente arreglado y su particular sonrisa surcándole el rostro de oreja a oreja._

– _¡Qué honor! – saludé irónico._

– _Oh, no, no te levantes – respondió él. – No hace falta._

– _Por favor, siéntese…_

– _Será poco tiempo – dijo. – Simplemente vengo a entregarle esto, Director._

_Se sacó del bolsillo interior un pliego de papel oficial con el sello del Gotei 13. Algo importante, pues. Miré fijamente al Capitán de la Quinta División antes de extender la mano para extender la misiva. Se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello. Eso significaba que para mí no era bueno lo que pudiera contener la carta._

– _Director Akano, – habló con pompa y solemnidad después de que tomara el papel – por la presente queda formalmente citado para el juicio que será celebrado contra usted por los cargos de…_

– _¡¿Juicio?! – bramé. – ¿A qué juegas, Josuke? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?_

– _No es ninguna broma – terció mi madre, que me había arrancado literalmente el papel de las manos. – Mira._

– Dejaos de historias – comentó Gaby. – Es cuestión de celebrarlo.

– ¿Celebrarlo? – me sorprendí. – Te ha dado un mal o algo…

– Celebrar que estás vivo – repuso.

– Y libre… – añadió Db, siguiéndole el juego.

– ¡Oh, qué mono! – exclamé con sarcasmo. – Ahora conspiráis juntos y todo.

– Que no tienes que aguantar a esos capullos nunca más – volvió a decir la más joven de los Wolf.

– Piensa en ello como una fiesta de jubilación – intervino Bone.

– Ahora soy un viejo también, gracias.

– Y de paso celebramos… el cumpleaños del Pollo que fue…

– … Hace tres meses – puntualizó el implicado.

– Pero no lo celebramos como se merecía, ¿verdad? – se justificó Gaby. – Más vale tarde que nunca.

– Lo vas a hacer de todas todas, ¿no? – le pregunté directamente, a lo que ella asintió divertida, enseñando sus colmillos por encima del labio inferior. – Pues haz lo que quieras.

No tenía el cuerpo para fiestas, pero no podía dejar de ver un punto de razón en lo que decía mi "hermana". No me vendría mal despejarme, desahogarme y, sobre todo, distraerme. Nadie, el accidente, el juicio… no había sido un mes fácil. Todo lo contrario. Y, por qué no, era el momento de celebrar que aquellos malos momentos que acababa de vivir eran ya parte del pasado.

Además, tenían razón. Tenía mucha suerte. La Cámara había mostrado una clemencia inusual en ellos. Sabía que Kyrek, Krunzik y Soki habían intercedido por mí en calidad de Capitanes, aunque la pequeña Oficial de la Décima División no ocupara realmente ese cargo, y que otros conocidos como Canek, Hanataroü y Ela también habían declarado en mi favor. Pero aún así era un prodigio que no fuera a pasar el resto de mi vida entre rejas. En cierto modo, eso era motivo de celebración.

Gaby se encargó de organizar la fiesta y Bone y Db de avisar a la gente dentro del Sereitei. Mientras tanto, yo debía ir a la Academia. Allí me esperaban un grupo de Shinigamis de la Cuarta División para ayudarme con la logística del desalojo mi despacho y mi apartamento, así como y un pequeño destacamento de la Quinta para certificarlo todo. Josuke quería comprobarlo de primera mano. Por fortuna, todos los papeles comprometidos los había llevado antes a mi casa, por si acaso.

Al atardecer, ya se habían dado cita en mi casa los Oficiales más veteranos de la Novena División. Kyrek había excusado su asistencia "por mantener las formas". Su posición volvía a estar algo en entredicho. Aún así había permitido a mis antiguos compañeros que me acompañaran. Krunzik y Soki también se acercaron, retando a las murmuraciones. Y habían venido Xelloss, Kuniko y Gaijin también. Realmente estaba todo el mundo, a excepción de Mitsuko, que se había quedado en casa guardando reposo por lo avanzado de su embarazo.

La verdad es que se sintió bien. Aunque pocos de los presentes se resistieron a expresar sus condolencias, como si alguien hubiera muerto, el tono de la velada fue distendido y alegre. Y lo agradecí muchísimo, aunque por dentro, era incapaz sin embargo de encajar del todo en el ambiente que me rodeaba. Por mucho que quisiera divertirme, por mucho que lo intentara, las preocupaciones volaban a mi alrededor colmando mis pensamientos. Sabía que había tiempo y tiempo para meditar sobre ellas. De eso no faltaba en la Sociedad de Almas.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, la gente se fue marchando. Gaby y Db fueron los primeros en desaparecer. También mis padres, Kaiser y Yuki. Los Shinigamis debían regresar a sus respectivos cuarteles, aunque algunos se hacían más los remolones que otros. Llegó un momento en que sólo quedábamos Eliaz, Bone, Kyo, Eylinn y yo.

Los dos miembros de la Novena División se habían enzarzado en una de sus interminables discusiones, lo que me sirvió de excusa suficiente para enviar a los dos jóvenes a sus camas, aunque como Eylinn muy posiblemente no podría entrar en la habitación que compartía con Gaby, le dejé mi habitación. Ya me las arreglaría con el sofá, si es que lo dejaban libre en algún momento.

Mientras mis dos amigos luchaban a ver quién era el primero en caerse de la burra, me cogí una botella de whisky a medio camino de quedar vacía y me la llevé al jardín exterior. Hacía una preciosa noche de verano. Era mejor aprovecharla. Me senté a pie de un árbol y cedí por fin a la tentación de darle vueltas a todo. Especialmente a aquella nube difusa de recuerdos, que, junto con mi futuro, era lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento, porque me estaba suponiendo, cada vez, más situaciones incómodas.

_Me desperté y me costó ubicarme. Desde luego no era el Dojo. Al menos no olía como el Dojo. Otra cosa no podía decir, porque me costaba todavía enfocar la vista. Pero a juzgar por la situación debía estar en la enfermería. O en el Hospital de la Cuarta División. ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?_

_Lo último que recordaba era haber abandonado el edificio principal del Cuartel e ir a la zona de entrenamientos para hacer algo de ejercicio físico con mi espada. Y probar a liberarla por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero después de aquello todo era una neblina incierta que me impedía ver más allá._

– _¡Director! ¿Ya ha despertado? – sonó una voz femenina._

– _A… Algo así – balbuceé, intentando incorporarme._

– _No, no se levante – me dijo._

– _Vale… – me dejé caer sobre la cama. – ¿Qué ha pasado?_

– _La verdad es que el Teniente Xelloss tenía la esperanza de que usted se lo explicara._

– _Pues…_

_Conseguí enfocar un poco la vista para dirigirme a la doctora que me estaba atendiendo. Era una mujer joven, pero se adivinaba en su rostro que había pasado por mucho ya. Sabía que la conocía de algún sitio. Seguramente le había dado clase, así que hice un repaso de mis archivos mentales a ver si conseguía ubicarla._

– _Samara… ¿verdad? – adiviné. – Samara Satsuki._

– _Sí – sonrió._

– _Buena alumna, buena alumna – le devolví el gesto. – Aunque no te iba mucho la historia._

– _Lo mío no son los libros – asintió. – Son las vendas._

– _En cambio, tu novio… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – seguí hablando, mientras ella tomaba notas. – A él si le gustaba. Un gran alumno, de los mejores que he tenido._

– _¿Mi novio? No tenía novio cuando me dio clase, Director – levantó los ojos de la tablilla._

– _Sí, mujer… Era… Joder, como era… – me mordí el labio inferior._

– _No se esfuerce, Director, es mejor que descanse – insistió._

– _¡Kaneda! – exclamé. – Pawe·wa Kaneda…_

– _¿Kaneda? – se sorprendió. – No conozco a ningún Kaneda._

– _¿Estás segura? – pregunté. – Algonquino, pelo negro…_

– _¿Algon-qué?_

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, aún apoyado en el tronco junto al que me había sentado la noche anterior. Vencí el dolor de espalda provocado por la mala postura y me levanté. Re4cogí la botella y volví a la casa. Bone roncaba placenteramente en el sofá que se suponía que iba a ser mi cama. Eliaz ya se había ido, al menos eso parecía.

Fui directamente a la cocina a por un vaso de agua que me ayudara a superar la sensación de boca pastosa que tenía y me crucé con Db, que bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras vistiéndose por el camino y tratando infructuosamente de no hacer ruido. Cuando lo vi, se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de haberlo pillado.

– Buenos días. ¿Té? ¿Café? – propuse con una media sonrisa.

– Buenos días – resopló. – Paso… tengo que salir ya para el Cuartel. Me ha llegado una mariposa infernal que me dice que me presente urgentemente…

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Ni idea…

– ¿Te llevas al oso que está roncando en mi sofá?

Llamaron a la puerta mientras él trataba de adivinar si era a Bone o a Eliaz al que me refería. No era un buen presagio. Aunque hacía tiempo que no vivía en el Rukongai, una llamada al amanecer nunca era una buena señal. Pero sería que alguien se había dejado algo. De camino a la puerta llamaron otra vez. Fue entonces cuando me comencé a poner nervioso.

– Buenos dí… – abrí.

Lo que vi me cortó la repiración por unos instantes. Tenía razón siendo paranoico y sospechando. Al otro lado del umbral había un pelotón entero de los Ejecutores, con su rostro oculto por sus capuchas y sus armas desenvainadas. Casi se me cae el alma a los pies con el susto. Cuando vieron que no iba armado, volvieron a recoger sus espadas, pero su mera presencia era suficientemente amenazante. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba esta vez?

– ¿Es usted Akano Rido? – preguntó el líder.

– Saben que sí – respondí, aún perplejo. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– Tiene usted que acompañarnos.

– Llegáis tarde… – traté de bromear. – Mi juicio fe ayer.

– Me temo que esto no tiene nada que ver con…

– ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

– Teniente – saludó el jefe de los Ejecutores, y todos sus subordinados se cuadraron.

– Sí, sí… Es muy temprano para saluditos – comentó Db después de corresponder al gesto de los agentes.

– Tenemos orden de arrestar a Akano Rido.

– ¿Puedo verlo?

El líder del escuadrón tendió al Teniente de la Novena División un papel oficial muy parecido al que me había dado Josuke para llamarme a juicio. Db lo leyó atentamente en silencio y su expresión se iba haciendo más y más sombría a medida que sus ojos avanzaban por las líneas. Decir que había pánico como nunca lo había visto en su rostro era quedarse corto.

– Rido, – me miró con una tristeza profunda como el más hondo de los abismos – dime que esto no es cierto…

– ¿El qué? – me atemoricé. – ¡Pero si no sé ni de qué va todo esto!

– Vete con ellos.

– ¡¿Pero por qué?! – bramé.

– Hazlo… – insistió, con la cabeza baja, sin querer mirarme a la cara, mientras devolvía la orden a mis captores.

– Akano Rido, queda usted detenido por el secuestro de Laylah Asharet y el asesinato de su mayordomo, Jules Valonnais.


	50. En la sombra

La luz apenas se filtraba por la rendija, pero era suficiente para que tuviera que entrecerrar mis ojos que cada vez estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad. A mis espaldas, el agua que rezumaba del techo se empeñaba en gotear insistentemente contra el charco que había ido formando en el suelo en un punto indeterminado de la estancia. La humedad, combinada con aquel calor de finales de verano, hacía que el ambiente fuera asfixiante y que respirar se convirtiese al mismo tiempo en una tortura y en lo más necesario del mundo.

Tan pronto como el primer rayo de luz se había filtrado por la pequeña grieta, me había puesto en pie y había comenzado a pasear de uno al otro extremo de mi extraña celda. Una y otra vez, en la casi más absoluta oscuridad, sin mayor objetivo que mantenerme ocupado para no volverme loco. Si es que no había caído ya en la locura.

¿Cuántos días llevaba ya allí? Era imposible saberlo. Al principio había decidido que la aparición o desaparición del pequeño rayo de luz sería lo que marcara de forma más o menos rudimentaria el día y la noche. O, quizás, la frecuencia de las comidas. Pero pronto comprendí que el intervalo entre mi "día" y mi "noche" era demasiado caprichoso como para ser cierto.

Aún así era un buen reloj. Había decidido que mi actividad comenzaba cuando hubiera luz, por poca que fuera, y que trataría de dormir cuando no la hubiera. Otra cosa es que lo consiguiera, porque no era para nada consciente de haber dormido en todo el tiempo que llevara allí. Fueran días, semanas, meses o años, no recordaba la última vez que había cerrado los ojos y realmente había conseguido dormir.

Pero tenía que mantener la actividad. Tenía que ponerme en pie y no abandonarme a la auto compasión acurrucado en un rincón. El único momento en que me permitía quedarme sentado era cuando el carcelero, fuera quien fuere, abría el ínfimo ven de la puerta de metal que cerraba la sala y hacía pasar el plato con la cena, o la comida, o el desayuno… Lo que fuera, porque siempre era lo mismo y siempre estaba igual de frío y correoso. Pero menos daba una piedra.

Aquel día no había venido aún el alimento. Tampoco lo había hecho los dos "días" anteriores y, si mi mente no me engañaba, tampoco el anterior a aquellos. Pero mi memoria no era una cosa de fiar. Y tampoco tenía hambre, así que me dediqué a pasear por la celda tratando de mantener no sólo el cuerpo, sino también la mente, ocupados en la realización de aquel sencillo ejercicio. Así, recorría una y otra vez las paredes irregulares de mi nueva suite excavada en la roca, tratando de descubrir siempre algo nuevo, de inferir alguna hipótesis, de averiguar algo que me acercara más a alguna de las muchas respuestas que buscaba.

Evidentemente, no me encontraba en una de las celdas reglamentarias del Sereitei. Quien fuera que me había arrojado allí se había cerciorado bien de que me recluyeran en algún sitio ignoto para mí y alejado de mis posibles "aliados". Y lo había hecho a conciencia. No, estaba en algún tipo de prisión secreta, posiblemente bajo la vigilancia de la Segunda División. ¿Sería el Nido de Gusanos?

Y quien quiera que había declarado mi traslado allí se había esmerado todo lo posible para que no pudiera conocer absolutamente de lo que pasaba. Al principio me habían encerrado en uno de los calabozos habituales del Escuadrón de Ejecutores, un espacio por desgracia ya conocido, quizás de más, para mí. Pero una noche, después de la cena y aprovechando que estaba dormido, sospecho que drogado para acelerar y asegurar el proceso, me levantaron, me encapucharon y me dejaron en el que ahora era mi nuevo hogar.

Pero todo eso no eran más que suposiciones. Nada más. No había una sola respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas y sabía que por mucho que conociera mi entorno no las iba a encontrar. No estaban de aquella puerta de mental para dentro, pero al menos me consolaba intentando acceder a todas las que estuvieran de mi mano. Al menos no estaba ocioso y sumergiéndome en la autocompasión.

Porque había una serie de preguntas que me había negado a hacer desde casi el primer momento que aparecí allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Lo referente a los motivos por los que estaba allí eran tabúes que había colocado cuidadosamente detrás de puertas cerradas con candado y cuyas llaves descansaban en el fondo de algún lago. Era mejor así. Lo que tuviera que averiguar lo averiguaría cuando cruzara aquella puerta de cara a mi juicio y, si ese día, como parecía, no llegara nunca, al menos no me sumergiría en la rabia y en la angustia. Ya me llegaba con la impotencia.

Tampoco me permitía preguntarme por mis compañeros. Especialmente, me había propuesto no pensar apenas en Eliaz, en su hijo nonato, en su mujer desaparecida y en todo el sufrimiento por el que debería estar pasando. En Jules, su fiel mayordomo, que había estado con él prácticamente desde que hubiera asesinado a su padre y sus hermanos. Sabía que ahora mismo estaría hundido en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Y su inestable condición psicológica, pese a que últimamente estaba muy controlada, no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda.

No. No quería pensar en eso. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… En aquella zona la celda era más ancha de lo que recordaba. ¿Me habrían cambiado de celda? No. No me había quedado dormido. Aunque cualquiera lo diría. A lo mejor habían vuelto a poner un somnífero en aquellas gachas infernales y habían vuelto a hacerlo. No era la primera vez que tenía aquella sensación, pero también sospechaba que, seguramente, mi memoria estaba comenzando a fallar. No era extraño, mi situación era la ideal para la desorientación.

La luz se fue y otra de mis jornadas pasó sin que apareciera el plato de la comida o la cena o el desayuno o lo que tocara esta vez. Me senté con la espalda pegada a uno de los pocos lugares de la pared que no estaban excesivamente húmedos. Aquello también cambiaba de vez en cuando. Una vez eran unos, otras veces eran otros, pero tampoco era problema, porque no había mucho sitio donde elegir.

Tocaba comenzar con la segunda parte de mi jornada, la de tratar de poner en limpio todo lo que había aprendido durante el día. No era mucho, no tenía que llevar mucho tiempo. Pero así repasaba también lo que había aprendido los días anteriores y, sobre todo, mantenía en funcionamiento los hábitos mentales. Si algún día salía de allí y me pedían que respondiera por lo que se suponía que había hecho no podía aparecer como un loco.

Como todas las "noches", intenté escapar al menos espiritualmente hacia prados más verdes. Hacia los jardines del monasterio, pero aquellos también me estaban vedados desde el momento del accidente. Lo intentaba todas las noches sin éxito, pero era algo en lo que tampoco me quería dar por vencido. Estaba seguro de que algún día podría volver allí y, aunque aquello no me sirviese para escapar físicamente, sería bueno poder conversar seriamente con alguien, aunque fuera Balmung.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo. Y el siguiente. A los tres o cuatro se abrió el ventanuco. Pero no pasó nada más. Quizás sólo estaba comprobando si seguía vivo o muerto. Se podía percibir al otro lado la presencia de alguien, pero sólo por el tenue sonido de su respirar. Nada más. No dijo una sola palabra ni hizo ningún gesto que fuera medianamente visible. Ni siquiera llevaba una luz para alumbrarse en el camino. El día siguiente lo mismo. Luego hizo una breve pausa y retornó al tercer día con la comida.

Aunque esta vez no eran gachas, tampoco mejoraba mucho. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que había un cambio en la rutina. El primero desde que me llevaran a aquella cueva convertida en calabozo. Y no sería el último. Si lo fuera, no tendría sentido. No era posible que me cambiaran la dieta sólo porque me carcelero, o su jefe, o el jefe de su jefe se sintiera generoso aquel día. Quizá, sólo quizá, algo estaba mejorando y aquel rayito de luz que entraba por aquella pequeña rendija se convertiría en un rayito de esperanza.

Pero tampoco quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. Estábamos hablando de las clases dirigentes del Sereitei, de aquellos a los que no le causaría mayor remordimiento abandonar a su suerte a nadie por mucho que hubiera sido de los suyos. Y menos si previamente se le había impuesto la etiqueta de traidor, ya fuera acertada o erradamente. No. Ellos no eran motivo de esperanza. Quizás sólo quisieran utilizarme como un juguete, nada más.

Decidí no hacerme ninguna ilusión, pero la nueva dieta se mantuvo y a los pocos "días" dejó de ser el único cambio. Mucho más frecuentemente que las comidas, comenzaron a traerme agua hasta el punto de que ni siquiera llegaba a vaciar de todo la jarra que me traían antes de que el carcelero viniera con más. Sí, mis condiciones de vida iban mejorando sin motivo aparente.

Llegó un día al fin en el que la puerta se abrió. La luz inundó la habitación, cegándome completamente. A medida que mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la claridad, fui distinguiendo claramente una sombra que paulatinamente se iba convirtiendo en un hombre corpulento, cuyos músculos, potentes pero nada perfilados, se podían intuir por debajo de un uniforme ancho. Iba encapuchado, así que no pude verle la cara.

– Ho… Hola – conseguí articular.

El sonido de mi propia voz me resultó extrañísimo. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, y en aquel momento se me hizo la cosa más novedosa del mundo. ¡Podía hablar! Aunque no servía de mucho. No me contestó a mi saludo. Simplemente hizo lo que venía hacer – dejar la comida y el agua y recoger los platos vacíos y el cubo con los excrementos y los desperdicios – y se fue.

Y así hizo de ese momento en adelante. Al principio intenté entablar conversación con él, pero pronto desistí de esperar su respuesta y comencé a dirigirle monólogos sobre lo que mi mente había estado reflexionando en el intervalo entre sus venidas. Nunca había la más mínima respuesta, ni siquiera un gesto. Quizás fuera sordo. Pensándolo bien, no había carcelero más "efectivo" que un carcelero sordo. Al menos para aquel concepto medieval de prisión. "Medieval" en su sentido más negativo.

Pasaron varias semanas. Había conseguido cerrar los ojos durante un rato y, probablemente, me había quedado dormido. No lo podría decir con seguridad porque hacía rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sabía que era una de mis "noches", nada más. De repente, un estruendo llamó mi atención hacia la puerta. Primero un portazo, luego un golpe seco y, finalmente, el inconfundible sonido de una espada deslizándose apuradamente de su vaina.

Y, finalmente, el silencio.

– _Oficial Akano…_

– _Ya no soy un oficial – le corregí._

– _¿Está seguro de que quiere seguir esa vía? – fingió sorpresa. – Su "condición" de Shinigami es lo que…_

– _Entiendo._

– _Oficial Akano, – repitió – ¿puede decirme dónde estaba anoche?_

– _En mi casa._

– _¿En el distrito …?_

– _Sí. En el Rukongai – le interrumpí. – Donde me encontraron. Tengo testigos._

– _Sus "testigos" no pueden confirmar su presencia toda la noche – sentenció. – Y créame que lo intentaron. Le repito. ¿Dónde estaba anoche?_

– _Ya se lo he dicho. En mi casa – insistí. – Si cree que podría hacerle daño a Mit… a Laylah Asharet es que no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo._

– _Oh… pero sí que la tengo – sonrió, disfrutando un momento, mientras tiraba un expediente bastante grueso encima de la mesa. No tuve ni que mirar para saber de qué se trataba. – Insubordinación, desacato, malversación de recursos del Gotei… ¿Sigo?_

– _Creo que sé bastante bien lo que pone ahí – me encogí de hombros. – Pero no voy a ser yo quien le diga que pare. Pero antes le pido un favor…_

– _¿Cree que está en posición de pedir un favor?_

– _Déjeme hablar con Eleazar Asharet. _

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos eternos. La incertidumbre había convertido la monotonía, lo que había sido lo normal de mis últimos ¿meses? en algo casi insoportable. Pero pronto se rompió nuevamente: un sonido de pasos, el tintineo de unas llaves y una maldición. La puerta, de la que instintivamente me había separado, y la piedra de las paredes habían amortiguado el sonido, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. De haber reconocido la voz.

Al final, la hoja de madera se abrió de par en par. Como siempre que eso sucedía, mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la nueva iluminación, así que en un primer momento no fui capaz de identificar la figura. Pero más me valía que se correspondiese con la voz que acababa de escuchar. Si no, cualquier atisbo de esperanza quedaría definitivamente reducido a cenizas.

– ¡Menos mal que te dignas a aparecer! – me gritó en un susurro, con su particular sarcasmo.

Era la misma voz. Intenté responder, pero la emoción me había provocado un nudo en la garganta y no sabía realmente qué decir. Simplemente lloré. Una reacción muy poco recomendable delante de quien estaba, pero no pude evitarlo. Lloré y me abalancé a su cuello en un abrazo, para terminar de empeorarlo.

– Hala… Hala… – dijo, después de sucumbir, aunque con dudas, a lo ñoño de la escena. – Ponte esto – ordenó, entregándome una capa.

Mientras me enfundaba la capa y me la abrochaba delante del pecho, él se acercó a la puerta y echó un vistazo a los dos lados. Repitió el proceso dos o tres veces, cerciorándose de que no pasaba nada ni nadie, y luego se volvió hacia mí, que lo miraba pendiente de la orden de partida.

– Está bastante oscuro – explicó. – Vas a tener que pegarte bastante para no despistarte. El camino es bastante traicionero. ¿Listo?

– Listo – asentí.

– No te preocupes, – sonrió, o al menos eso intuí – hoy dormirás a buen seguro.

– Esperemos que también mañana – me dije en voz baja.

Inmediatamente, se echó la capucha por encima de la cabeza y saltó hacia el pasillo. Esperó a que yo lo siguiera para comenzar a correr por el corredor a la derecha. Tras los primeros pasos a punto estuve de caerme. Aunque el caminar una y otra vez por la celda había conseguido que no se me entumecieran demasiado las piernas, no estaba preparado para aquella velocidad. Además, el camino estaba realmente mal iluminado. Buena parte de las antorchas estaban apagadas y la luz ni siquiera pretendía llegar a abarcar todo el firme del camino.

Él era consciente de ello y se notaba que estaba casi más pendiente de mí que del camino que se abría – no mucho – frente a él. Cada vez que aparecía un obstáculo un poco más notable, ralentizaba un poco la marcha y me advertía con un susurro, un carraspeo o una mirada. Era suficiente. Así estuvimos unos diez o quince minutos, hasta que el camino se comenzaba a ensanchar y la luz era más rica.

De pronto, la cueva cesó y comenzó una especie de gran sótano o de bodega. Al menos tenía ya mucho más de construcción que de entorno natural. Y ahí decidió hacer una pausa. Se agazapó tras una enorme caja y se paró a recuperar el aliento, sin sacarse la capucha ni mirarme.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

No contestó. Alzó la vista furtivamente y comprobó que no había moros en la costa antes de seguir avanzando. Nos detuvimos y continuamos varias veces hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Me indicó que mantuviera la posición mientras subía a ver si venía alguien. Al cabo de unos segundos llamó mi atención y le seguí escaleras arriba. Un par de habitaciones más y estuvimos al aire libre.

Era de noche. Mejor. Así era más fácil adaptarse a la luz. De alguna forma había esperado encontrarme de bruces rodeado de una gran extensión de piedra blanca, de la piedra propia del Sereitei, pero no. Acabábamos de salir de una especie de edificio minúsculo en el Rukongai. Ni de broma podría albergar estancias tan grandes como las que acabábamos de atravesar. Pero claro, los subterráneos no llaman la atención desde la superficie.

– No te quedes parado contemplando el paisaje – me increpó. – Tenemos que poner distancia antes de que ese grandullón se despierte y avise a sus jefes.

Caminamos todo lo que restaba de noche y buena parte de la mañana. Primero al norte, luego al oeste y después un poco hacia el sur. Hacia el mediodía la gran muralla del Sereitei se hizo visible como una pequeña línea blanca en le horizonte. Estábamos en una pequeña cadena montañosa en la región septentrional del Rukongai, cerca de los primeros distritos. Prudentemente alejados de la muralla, pero peligrosamente cerca.

– No te preocupes que no te van a buscar – suspiró, adivinando mi expresión. – Para ellos llevas muerto casi dos años.


	51. Don't ask, don't tell

– ¡Traigo la cena!

Me incorporé con dificultad al escuchar su voz. Todavía me estaba resintiendo de los dos años encerrado en una prisión y moverme me costaba bastante. Curiosamente en el momento de la huida no lo había notado. Quizás fuera la adrenalina o, a lo mejor, las ganas de escapar. Quién sabe. Todos sabemos que nuestro cuerpo reacciona de forma extraña en condiciones extremas. Pero ahora que lo excepcional había dado paso a la rutina, el mío había decidido que era el tiempo de parar y comenzar a recuperarse poco a poco.

Y eso lo aprovechaba Kaiser en su propio beneficio, porque había decidido que no había llegado aún el momento de contarme nada de lo que había pasado en los dos últimos años. Al principio lo había acosado a preguntas, pero su voluntad era inquebrantable y lo único que conseguía era un montón de monosílabos y silencios incómodos ante mis interrogatorios. Al final me había rendido, convenciéndome de que algún día conocería la verdad.

"Estás muerto y es mejor que lo sigas estando". Aquella fue la más larga de las respuestas que me había dado. Dejar las cosas como estaban y no remover la mierda. Y sabía que no iba a hacerlo, que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para escapar y visitar a mis padres, a mis amigos, a mi hijo… A Eliaz.

Durante dos años había conseguido mantener al margen, en un rincón oscuro de mi memoria, todas aquellas cuestiones. Había conseguido no torturarme por quién iba a estar cuidando y vigilando a Kyo, aunque ya era lo suficiente mayor para saberse cuidar solo; por cómo iba a estar enfrentando Kara sus problemas y como se estaría adaptando al mundo; por cómo le iría a Bone, a Db, a mis padres… Pero la gran pregunta era qué había pasado con Eliaz y con Mitsuko. Pero el viejo lobo era una tumba. "Ya llegará". "Ya lo sabrás". "A su debido tiempo". Pero el maldito momento no llegaba y ya habían pasado dos semanas.

A cada día que pasaba la incógnita se iba convirtiendo en una losa cada vez más insoportable. La había conseguido mantener en la oscuridad, pero el salir de nuevo al mundo exterior, la aparición de un pequeño gran rayo de esperanza había traído todo de nuevo a la luz y no había forma de guardarlo otra vez en la cueva donde se había escondido.

Y había otra pregunta. U otras. Si en realidad estaba muerto, ¿cómo había venido a mi rescate? ¿Cuánto sabía? ¿Lo habría sabido desde el principio? ¿Quiénes eran mis captores? ¿Qué querían de mí? Pero a esas preguntas tampoco estaba preparado para oír la respuesta, según mi custodio, así que también dejé de formularlas.

Así fueron pasando los días y los días se habían convertido ya en dos semanas en las que la vida se había convertido en casi monótona. Afortunadamente ya podía moverme, aunque con dificultad, a excepción de aquello que requiriera más esfuerzo. Pero mi estado físico era lo que menos me preocupaba de todo.

– ¿Otra vez jabalí? – pregunté.

– No – sonrió. – Conejo. Por variar un poco. Prepara un fuego…

Obedecí sin rechistar. Yo mismo era consciente de que tenía que comer, la estancia en prisión me había dejado como un saco de huesos. Y, por lo menos, despedazar una pieza me mantenía ocupado el tiempo suficiente como para no tener que forzar una conversación que, inevitablemente, iba a derivar hasta temas incómodos.

Kaiser y yo apenas estábamos juntos para comer y para dormir. El resto del tiempo él estaba de caza o montando guardia en la montaña. Más de una vez había pensado en escapar, pero había preferido no violar la confianza de mi amigo y respetar sus deseos. Él sabía mejor que yo qué estaba pasando y seguramente si me mantenía en la ignorancia tenía sus motivos, aunque yo no los conociera y, posiblemente, no los comprendiera.

Me perdí con la mirada puesta en las llamas mientras la cena se asaba lentamente. No era una delicia, ni comida casera, pero no estaba nada mal. Y cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que venía comiendo en los últimos años. En cuanto estuvo listo, la dividimos y me dediqué a la actividad fundamental de mi nueva vida: reponer fuerzas.

– Ten – me dijo, tendiéndome un cuchillo.

– ¿Y esto?

– Es un cuchillo – respondió. – ¿Tanto tiempo bajo tierra y ya te has olvidado de lo básico?

– ¿Para qué me lo das?

– Toma esto también – añadió, pasándome un trozo de metal pulido. – Vas a querer arreglarte eso si quieres ir a ver a tus padres.

Aquello me cogió tan por sorpresa que apenas pude procesar la noticia. No por haberlo esperado tanto la noticia me produjo menos alegría. Pero la alegría pasó bastante rápido y dejó paso a la preocupación. ¿Cómo se tomaría mi gente todo lo que había sucedido? Tenía miedo de todo lo que podría haber cambiado en los últimos dos años.

Cogí el rudimentario espejo y me miré. Yo mismo había cambiado mucho. Tanto que casi ni me reconocía. Estaba completamente demacrado. Mis pómulos sobresalían demasiado de mi cara y la barba, descuidadísima, era muchísimo más larga de lo que me podía haber dado cuenta. Quizás porque al verla crecer día a día no notaba que ya casi me llegaba hasta el pecho. Y lo mismo el pelo, sucio y grasiento, lacio, con poca fuerza y algo encanecido por la malnutrición, pero que ya me llegaba hasta bastante más debajo de los hombros.

– Pero… Yo que tú andaría con cuidado – continuó. – Han pasado dos años.

Así que eso era lo que dos años de oscuridad y prisión hacían con uno. Lo dejaban convertido en un triste esqueleto recubierto de una piel tan pálida que parecía casi transparente. Aunque al menos ya habían pasado dos semanas. No quería pensar en cómo estaba el día que Kaiser me había sacado de aquella caverna.

– Mejor esperar, ¿verdad? – leyó mis gestos. – Otras dos semanas… ¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera saben que te he encontrado.

– ¿Cómo?

– Alguno de ellos ni siquiera sabe que estás vivo – se encogió de hombros. – Tu madre lo sabe. Nunca pude ocultarle nada – rió. – Nadie sería capaz. Y supongo que tu padre también. Pero ni Yuki ni Gaby saben nada. Y por supuesto nadie que vista el uniforme.

– ¿Kyo?

– Nadie que vista el uniforme – insistió.

– ¡¿Qué?! – abrí los ojos como platos.

– Hace un par de meses. El chico tiene buenos padrinos, a pesar de… – se cortó. – Hizo un gran trabajo con el grupo especial de prácticas, sus notas eran excelentes… Y el chaval tiene buenos padrinos. Db decidió adelantarlo al último curso el año pasado… con unas pocas adaptaciones curriculares, claro.

– ¿Db?

– Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra y casi multiplicarse, pero Uchiha Kyo fue el número 1 de su promoción el año pasado – sonrió satisfecho, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta. – Ahora es oficial en la Décima División.

– ¿En la Décima?

– Krunzik se lo llevó con ella. Ya sabes, lo de graduarse tan jóvenes y todo eso… Y necesitaba gente para reestructurar la División ahora que por fin le han dado la capa.

– Ya veo – murmuré.

Así que ya tenía un hijo shinigami. Curioso. La revelación me había sorprendido en un primer momento pero después de eso… no sentía nada. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que no hubiera seguido mis pasos, ni los de su madre, ni los de su padre biológico. Nada, como si estuviera totalmente frío por dentro. Y eso también me preocupaba.

– ¿Y los demás?

– Db ha asumido la Dirección de la Academia. Tendrías que verlo – soltó una media carcajada. – Bone, Alamez y los demás se unieron para evitar que saliera el candidato de Nakatoni. La cara que puso… Y lo está haciendo bien… Muy bien – asintió. – Ha tenido un gran maestro.

– Bueno, si tú lo dices.

– Y lo demás más o menos como siempre. Todo el mundo te echa bastante de menos. Aunque nadie se hace preguntas ni dice nada – sentenció. – Eres tabú, incluso para los que ahora están contra ti.

– ¿Contra mí?

– Mitsuko no ha aparecido todavía.

Aquello cayó como una nueva losa sobre mis hombros. Aunque sabía que no había tenido nada que ver con su desaparición

– La gente quiere creer que no has sido tú o quería hacerlo – explicó con gesto triste y preocupado. – Al menos hasta que confesaste públicamente haberla descuartizado.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Me puse en pie de un salto, ignorando mi debilidad física. ¡¿Que yo había hecho qué?! ¡Era imposible! ¿Y había gente que se había terminado de creer aquello? No podía ser que mis amigos, que la gente que me conocía, incluso que cualquier persona con sentido común se creyera aquello. Nadie admitiría semejante atrocidad. Nadie en sus cabales. Pero… habían insistido una y otra y otra y otra vez a lo largo de los años y, especialmente, a lo largo del proceso por lo acaecido en la última misión con Nadie en mi supuestamente deficiente estado mental. La acusación de haber matado a la esposa del último miembro de la alta aristocracia del Sereitei, quien, para más INRI, era uno de mis mejores amigos, había sido el empujón definitivo para que la opinión pública me considerase un maníaco peligroso.

– La verdad es que lo montaron muy bien – admitió. – Por un momento estuve a punto de creerles, pero… Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar.

– ¡¿Que estuviste a punto de…?!

– No estoy precisamente orgulloso de ello, ¿vale? Pero lo prepararon todo a la perfección – admitió. – Hasta el momento de tu confesión en el Soukyoku. Tú no dirías una gilipollez como la que dijo aquel de no sé qué semilla… Entonces comprendí que no podías ser tú el que estuviera allí arriba, que nos la habían vuelto a jugar.

– Como con mi abuelo…

– Como con tu abuelo – repitió, con tono corroborativo. – Pero esta vez fueron más sutiles. No montaron una gran fuga fallida… simplemente te mataron.

Estaba claro. A Nadie no le interesaba salir a la luz. Se habían esforzado por desvanecerse. Por convertirse en nadie, literalmente. Por eso tanta insistencia en que no continuara con mis indagaciones. Esta vez no hacía falta ponerme a mí como el gran líder. Más bien como el más loco del lugar y el objetivo estaría cumplido. Nadie mantendría su anonimato y yo caería con gran estrépito. El suficiente como para desviar la atención todo lo necesario.

– Entonces fue cuando te pusiste a investigar, ¿no?

– Sí… Pero no le dije nada a nadie que vistiera el negro – respondió. – Y… Bueno, tampoco se lo iba a contar a tus padres pero, insisto…

– Es imposible ocultarle nada – completé su frase.

– Hasta hace un par de meses no averiguamos nada y llevo todo este tiempo fuera, "buscándote".

– ¿Y Eliaz?

Kaiser fijó su vista en el suelo y adoptó un gesto tenso. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, se levantó, apagó la hoguera y recogió los restos, cambiando totalmente de conversación. Pero ahora que había comenzado a encontrar respuestas no estaba dispuesto a detenerme y volví a repetir la pregunta por mi amigo.

– Hay preguntas que es mejor dejar sin responder.

– Quiero ir a verlo.

– ¿Así?

– No puedo dejarlo así.

– Rido…

– ¡Necesito verlo, ¿vale?!

– Rido… No es tan fácil.

– Ya me doy cuenta de eso. Pero Eliaz es mi amigo – insistí. – No puedo dejarlo así.

– Eliaz es uno de los que no se dio cuenta de que no eras tú.

– Bueno, ¿y? Me arriesgaré.

– Está bien, está bien – cedió, después de debatirse en silencio y pelearse con nuestros primitivos instrumentos de cocina durante unos instantes. – Nos vamos mañana al amanecer. Ahora arréglate.

Tomé el espejo y lo coloqué como pude en un saliente de la roca. Cogí el cuchillo, un mechón de pelo y directamente lo corté, sin pararme a pensar en cómo lo hacía o cuando sacaba. Lo mismo hice con la barba. No tenía tiempo de ponerme a medir y a calcular cómo me quedaría mejor. Ya después trataría de adecentarlo como fuera posible. Quizá incluso…

No. Lo que realmente me importaba era lo que acababa de contarme Kaiser acerca de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos años. Principalmente una cosa: Mitsuko no había vuelto. Y si Eliaz me creía culpable iba a ser imposible razonar con él. Mitsuko era demasiado grande para solventarlo con palabrería. Es como si él hubiera matado a Nalya. Nunca me perdonaría igual que yo no lo hubiera perdonado a él de otra forma. Mucho menos él incluso que yo, dado su carácter.

_Retomamos la marcha para cubrir los últimos metros en dirección a la cabaña cuando algo sobresaltó nuestro avanzar. Un ruido a nuestras espaldas nos indicaba que había algo que no marchaba bien._

– _¡Mitsuko!_

_La benjamina del grupo había sido alcanzada por algo que no logramos identificar y ahora yacía herida e inconsciente en el suelo. Eliaz se lanzó sobre ella para tratar de ayudarla pero estaba tan nervioso que parecía no saber lo que hacía._

_Eliaz seguía inclinado sobre su amada y trataba de ayudarla por todos los medios. Sin embargo, la pequeña no respondía. Su reiatsu se debilitaba y, por la expresión del rostro de mi amigo, también sus constantes vitales._

– _Mi nombre es Hosokawa Rikiya._

– _¿Cómo…? – me pregunté en alto._

– _¿Cómo he hecho eso? ¿Por qué no me habéis detectado? – terminó mi pregunta. – Muy fácil, observa._

– _¡Cuidado! – exclamó Kyo poco antes de que otro estallido similar al que había dejado a Mitsuko herida_

– _¡¿Donde está?! – preguntó Nalya._

– _Tiene que haber alguien aquí pero ¿dónde?_

– _¿No me veis? – se rió. – ¡Qué pena!_

– _¡Hijo de la gran puta! – exclamó nuevamente Eliaz._

_Era el momento de pensar, y de pensar algo rápido. Luchábamos contra un enemigo informe en un lugar atestado de obstáculos donde él se pudiera esconder. Necesitábamos algo completamente devastador algo como… Pero no estaba listo. ¿Usarlo con aliados cerca? Aún no lo habíamos perfeccionado._

– _Rido, no se te ocurra pensar un puto plan para cargarnos entre todos a ese gilipollas – murmuró Eliaz, serio, más serio que nunca. – Ese es mío._

– _¡Pero…!_

– _Gesshoku, Shinentenshi – dijo, liberando, su espada. – ¡Bankai!_

_Eliaz, el hombre de las múltiples personalidades, había despertado su lado más salvaje e incontrolado. Lanzando la espada al aire, ésta desapareció en un mar de llamas blancas que formaron la figura del Ave Fénix y se fundieron con el cuerpo del portador. El Ángel acababa de despertar._

– _Salid de aquí – ordenó Eliaz._

Pero no podía dejarlo así. No podía. Tenía que verlo, intentarlo, hablar con él. Decirle que era inocente y… y que iba a hacer lo imposible por traerla de vuelta. Porque esa era otra, sabiéndome inocente no dejaba de sentirme bastante culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Quizás era por ese complejo de mesías que siempre me habían achacado mis amigos. O quizás era porque si, como pensaba, Nadie estaba detrás de todo – porque siempre lo estaba –, entonces la culpa era mía por haber azuzado el avispero.

Tenía que hablar con Eliaz pero… Iba a ser imposible colarme así como así en el Sereitei. Mucho menos en el distrito noble. Y aún así, si llegaba a entrar. ¿Qué me encontraría allí? Bajé la mano del cuchillo y me observé fijamente al espejo mientras notaba como el miedo comenzaba a hacerse un poco presa de mí.

– ¿Ves? Ese es el problema – comentó Kaiser desde atrás. – Han cambiado mucho las cosas en los últimos dos años.

Entonces tuve la idea. Era arriesgada, pero sabía que podía confiar en que saliera bien. Al menos él no me había fallado nunca y estaba casi convencido de que no lo haría tampoco ahora. Sí. Iría a buscarle a él y él me llevaría a junto de Eliaz. Era la forma más segura de hacerlo sin levantar demasiadas alarmas, aunque si resultaba que no podía confiar ya tampoco en su lealtad, entonces no había nada que hacer.

Aunque antes de nada debería ir a casa. Sí. Antes de nada, debía volver a casa.


	52. De vuelta a casa

Simplemente tuve que poner un pie encima de los adoquines blancos del Sereitei para que un incómodo escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda. Era como viajar al pasado, a un lugar que nunca había querido seguir el curso del tiempo, que prefería ir por libre. Aunque en el fondo había cambiado todo. Durante algún tiempo, aquella había sido mi casa y ahora tenía que abusar de la confianza de un amigo para poder entrar.

Era una sensación rara, distinta. Quizá por eso noté como si todas las células de mi cuerpo tiraran de mí hacia atrás y trataran de decirme que saliera de allí cuanto antes. Pero logré mantener la compostura. Me había arriesgado para poder hablar con Eliaz y no me iba a marchar hasta haberlo hecho.

Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme como un pez fuera del agua. Aquel ya no era mi sitio y todo allí me lo recordaba. Hasta la luz que se reflejaba en los muros blancos parecía recordarme que mi sitio estaba en un lugar más oscuro, como la cueva en la que había pasado mis dos últimos años, y no en los callejones que tantas veces había recorrido.

Porque, en el fondo, todo había cambiado. Parecía que no, pero todo era ahora distinto. Se notaba en el aire. Dos años no eran nada en el Sereitei. Allí siempre daba la impresión de que el tiempo no pasaba. Todo era demasiado estable e inmutable. En mi primera etapa allí había odiado aquello, siempre había intentado escapar, hacer lo imposible por introducir un poco de caos en tanto orden. Cuando regresé, había anhelado aquella inmutabilidad en contraste con el desastre que había sido mi vida en el mundo mortal. Ahora…

Ahora todo era indiferente. Caos, orden, cambio, permanencia… Todo me daba igual. Sí. Podría decirse que, pese a todo, la indiferencia era lo que definía mi estado de ánimo desde el momento en que Kaiser me liberase de mi cautiverio. Era cierto que necesitaba hablar con Eliaz, arreglar las cosas y que no quería estar en el Sereitei, pero, de algún modo, aquello era más fruto de un razonamiento que de un sentimiento. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero nada más. Realmente por dentro estaba casi vacío.

Quería sentir algo. Yo no era un robot mecánico que obraba sólo por razonamientos lógicos. Me decía que era una etapa, que lo único que tenía que hacer era darle tiempo y adaptarme. Suponía que en cuanto hablara con mi amigo todo cambiaría. Que la previsible intensidad de la conversación que iba a mantener despertaría de nuevo en mí todo lo que se suponía que debía sentir pero… ¿sería cierto?

– Debe ser difícil…

– _¡Estoy en casa! – anunció Kaiser a grito pelado antes siquiera de abrir la puerta._

_Inmediatamente, mis padres aparecieron en tromba en la entrada. La vuelta del viejo lobo sólo podía significar una cosa para ellos. Mi padre se quedó paralizado al verme, los ojos desencajados y la boca abierta en una mueca de absoluta sorpresa. Por esperado que fuera, quizás mi regreso lo había considerado más allá de toda esperanza. Mi madre, en cambio, estalló en un llanto de alegría y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y besándome nerviosamente, sin saber qué decir o qué más hacer._

_A decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sabía que tenía que ir a casa primero. No podía dejar que mis padres se enteraran de la buena noticia por terceros o después que otra gente "menos importante". Pero más allá de ello, realmente importaba poco. Sí. Era bueno estar en casa de nuevo, pero en realidad no era más que una mera formalidad. Sabía que no iba a estar allí mucho tiempo._

– _Ya veo… – susurró mi madre una vez consiguió recuperar un poco la compostura, cosa que le fue bastante difícil._

_Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sorbió los mocos y volvió a estrecharme en un abrazo. Seguramente querría decir muchísimas cosas pero permaneció en silencio. Correspondí a su abrazo y la rodeé con mis brazos tratando de devolverle todo el cariño que me estaba demostrando._

_Y, aún así, no sentía prácticamente nada. Al final, decidí que lo mejor era terminar con aquella farsa y la solté. Ella se resistió a dejarlo, pero al final ella también cedió. Mi padre, al fondo de la escena, había relajado ya el gesto. Él también se acercó y me dio un abrazo, pero bastante más fugaz aunque no menos emotivo. Y aún así…_

_¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

– _Tienes cosas que hacer – dijo mi madre, tirando una vez más de los mocos y asintiendo, como queriendo aceptar la realidad. – Vete._

– _¿Te vas? – se sorprendió mi padre._

– _Sí… Tengo… Tengo que…_

_Ni siquiera la verdad parecía excusa suficiente como para justificar un retorno tan fugaz al hogar. Pero tenía que irme. Tenía que hablar con Eliaz cuanto antes. No podía dejar que mi culpabilidad se prolongara por mucho tiempo. Un minuto de más sería demasiado. No sabía entonces si podría convencerlo pero estaba seguro que mi amigo, al menos, me escucharía. O no._

– _Espera un momento._

– _Pero tengo que…_

– _Es sólo un momento – repitió, dándome la espalda y marchándose a la parte de atrás de la casa. Regresó al poco con Balmung entre las manos y me la dio. – Db nos la trajo después de …_

_La cogí con cautela, como temiendo que tocarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo fuera peligroso. Pero, una vez más, nada. No sucedió nada. Aún así, era de alguna forma reconfortante tenerla de nuevo entre mis manos. Al fin y al cabo, era parte de mí y su lugar estaba conmigo, no con ningún otro. Sólo la muerte debía separarnos._

– _Gracias…_

– _¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?_

– _A la Academia – contesté. – Volveré y… y arreglaremos esto – añadí, aunque en mi tono se podía notar perfectamente que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo._

– _Voy contigo – se ofreció Kaiser._

– _No. Tengo que hacerlo solo._

Su voz me recordó que no estaba solo. Por un momento me había hecho ajeno a su presencia, embobado en mis propios pensamientos. Pero era cierto, estaba allí gracias a él. Como había supuesto, había podido confiar en su confianza en mí, valga la redundancia. Si había alguien cuya lealtad fuera inquebrantable en el Sereitei, ese era él.

_No había sido fácil entrar en la Academia, pero nadie conocía aquel terreno como yo. En uno de los campos de Kidou que daban a la muralla sur había una zona bastante vulnerable. No estaba vigilada porque no suponía un grave peligro para la seguridad del Sereitei. Al fin y al cabo, la gente de a pie no sabía de su existencia, sólo el Gotei 13, el viejo maestro Data, Db y… yo. También lo conocía Nalya, pero ella poco podía hacer ahora mismo._

_Aún así me había acercado con bastante cautela. Nunca se sabía cuánto podía haber cambiado la política del Sereitei a ese respecto. Pero todo seguía bastante igual. Una vez dentro, llegar hasta los edificios no sería difícil. El problema sería pasar de allí a las callejuelas del Sereitei sin levantar sospechas. Aunque eran muchos los que habitaban la ciudadela, era difícil pasar inadvertido. Sobre todo cuando uno no llevaba el uniforme._

_Y para eso lo necesitaba a él._

_Por un momento estuve tentado a cambiar mis planes iniciales. Podía ir hasta mi antiguo apartamento o, quizás, hasta mi despacho y hablar con Db. Él era todo un Teniente del Gotei 13, y no uno cualquiera. Ahora llevaba la capa anaranjada que en un tiempo me había pertenecido, con lo cual tenía autoridad suficiente como para ampararme en mi incursión. Pero sería un error. Precisamente porque tenía tanto poder, era más difícil pasar inadvertido._

_Por eso era mejor seguir con el plan inicial y acudir a él. No porque dudara de la lealtad de Db, sino porque su posición era mucho más comprometida. Estaría mucho más vigilado, como lo había estado yo, y llamaría mucho la atención. El otro, en cambio, aunque era bastante más "peligroso" para el orden del Sereitei estaría menos entre la espada y la pared a la hora de ayudarme. Era la mejor de las opciones._

– _He vuelto – anuncié, encaramándome, como antaño, a su ventana._

– Y tanto… – respondí al rato.

– Volver aquí después de todo lo que te hicieron…

– Gracias, Bone – sonreí, sin querer entrar en la conversación. – Creo que desde aquí puedo seguir yo solo.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí – confirmé. – Conozco el camino.

– Da igual – insistió. – Te acomp…

– No – me negué en rotundo. – Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo.

– Está bien… – cedió a regañadientes.

Después de vencer el estupor que le había causado mi regreso, de acosarme con preguntas que no obtenían respuesta, de desesperarse por mi hermetismo y de gritarme, Bone había sido bastante eficiente. Me había traído un uniforme del Cuartel, no sabría decir de quién. Suyo no, desde luego, ya que me llevaba bastante altura. Además, me había traído una camiseta larga con capucha para poner por debajo, como hacían muchos de los shinigamis más jóvenes. Así podría intentar ocultar mi rostro.

Una vez estuve caracterizado, me había acompañado por los pasillos de la Academia para asegurarse de que, al menos, salía de allí sin que se produjera ningún problema. La mayor parte de los alumnos estaban en clase, aunque ni a él ni a mí eran los alumnos lo que más nos preocupaba.

– Una cosa más…

– Tranquilo – contestó, leyéndome el pensamiento. – No diré nada.

– A nadie.

– A nadie – repitió. – ¿Volverás?

– No lo sé…

Aquella respuesta le desconcertó durante un momento. Pero era completamente verdad. ¿Volvería alguna vez? Una vez arreglado o intentado en todo lo posible arreglar el asunto con Eliaz, ¿regresaría a casa? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese mi sitio, como para arriesgarme a volver y a que el Sereitei llevara a cabo la sentencia frustrada por Nadie.

Lo dejé atrás y caminé con aire descuidado por los callejones del Sereitei en dirección a la zona noble, procurando mantener la cabeza baja y marchar por las zonas más desérticas, por las que apenas iría nadie. Más que eso sólo podía confiar en que mi aspecto hubiera cambiado lo suficiente por culpa de la falta de cuidado como para que la gente no me pudiera reconocer. Afortunadamente no me crucé por nadie por el camino.

Y ya estaba allí, frente a la vieja mansión de los Ashartîm, la más noble de todas las familias de la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, por fuera, parecía una auténtica ruina. Descuidada, abandonada… No parecía que nadie viviera allí. Mucho menos alguien tan preocupado de las apariencias como era Eliaz.

Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta, pero en lugar de eso me acerqué para asegurarme de que realmente no había nadie allí. No hizo falta aproximarme mucho para descubrir una pequeña luz en su interior. Así que debía haber alguien. Subí al porche, dispuesto a llamar a la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola al más leve roce. Dentro sólo había penumbra y, al fondo, alguien canturreaba. Salí un momento a la calle y me cercioré. Sí, aquella era la mansión de los Ashartîm. Sucia, descuidada, pero era la casa correcta.

– ¿Eliaz? – pregunté, cruzando el umbral.

En mi voz había una cierta incertidumbre no disimulada. Realmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi amigo al verme o al escuchar mi voz. Conociéndole, lo mismo podría recibirme con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa como con un tajo mortal de Shinentenshi. Interiormente deseé que fuera lo primero antes de repetir una vez más la llamada.

El canturreo cesó. Al fondo del pasillo se escucharon unos pasos y el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Era la de su habitación. Y al cabo de unos segundos apareció él, con la espada en su mano izquierda, aunque dentro de su vaina. Estaba igual de descuidado que la casa, pero parecía tranquilo. Por lo menos en aquel primer instante. Pero todo cambió en cuanto me quité la capucha para que me viera bien. Avanzó unos pasos hacia mí y se detuvo al reconocerme.

Antes de decir nada, se lanzó directamente a por mí. Con un salto, utilizando el shunpo ya me había alcanzado y me había abalanzado con rabia hacia la pared, derribándome. Cuando quise reaccionar, él ya volvía a estar encima de mí, con la espada desenvainada apuntándome directamente hacia el cuello. Estaba pálido, demacrado, como lo estaba yo, y tenía el rostro desencajado, enrojecido y surcado por lágrimas.

– Estás muerto… – sollozó. – ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! – repitió nerviosamente mientras me daba patadas en las piernas.

– Eso cree todo el mundo – resoplé en cuanto paró.

Viendo que el primer arrebato violento había pasado, traté de incorporarme, pero él me cortó toda posibilidad de hacerlo con un simple movimiento de su espada. No quise forzar la situación en ese momento y me dejé caer de nuevo contra la pared, quedándome sentado, apoyado sobre la espalda y con las piernas ligeramente cruzadas.

– Debería matarte aquí y ahora, como hice con mi padre y mis hermanos – amenazó, dándose la vuelta en un gesto nervioso y haciendo aspavientos con Shinentenshi.

– Pero no lo vas a hacer – respondí, tratando de ser lo más convincente posible pero evitando hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera interpretar como una amenaza. – Me vas a escuchar.

– ¡¿Escucharte?! ¡¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?! – alzó la voz, volviendo a enfilarme. – Rido… ¡Me traicionaste!

– Escúchame – insistí. – Yo no me llevé a Mitsuko. Ni maté a Jules.

– Lo sé – suspirando y envainando después de sostenerme la mirada durante bastantes segundos.

– No podría. Era como… – decía rápidamente. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– ¡¿Lo sabías?!

Aquello me cogió por sorpresa y, al mismo tiempo, me hizo despertar por fin. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo que lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué me encontraba entonces en aquella situación? ¿Por qué estaba amenazándome si conocía mi inocencia? Lo miré interrogante, incrédulo, pero él parecía negarse a contestar.

– Él me lo dijo – explicó, sentándose a mi lado.

– ¿Él? ¿Quién?

– Deberías saber quién…

– ¿Nadie?

– Sí, bueno… Su enlace aquí. O su jefe… – contestó. – Tienen a Mitsuko – relató. – Se presentó aquí dos meses después de que te eje…

– De que me ejecutaran, sí – completé, viendo su indecisión a la hora de pronunciar aquello. – Que fingieran que me ejecutaban, vamos. ¿Quién fue?

– No puedo decírtelo. Si lo hago… ¡Me obligan a mantener la boca cerrada, joder! – protestó. – Aún dos años después, vienen y me recuerdan qué… ¡¿Por qué no viniste?! – estalló de repente. – ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¡Tienen a mi mujer y a mi hijo! ¡A mi hijo, Rido! ¡A mi hijo!

Así que por eso decía que lo había traicionado, porque no me había mantenido a su lado en aquello. Lo miré y me compadecí. Casi me puse a llorar, ahora que él había conseguido retener las lágrimas. Era una sensación en cierto modo agradable, volver a sentir algo por dentro, aunque fuera aquello, y no pude evitar una media sonrisa nada adecuada para la situación, por eso pronto corregí el gesto.

Eliaz siempre se había hecho el fuerte y ocultado sus emociones bajo una máscara autosuficiente que muchas veces provocaba más repulsión que admiración en la gente que le rodeaba. Muy pocas veces dejaba que afloraran. Una o dos veces le había visto enfadarse hasta perder los estribos, siempre a causa de Mitsuko. Siempre había supuesto que lo que había hecho con su padre y sus hermanos lo había hecho en un arrebato de rabia, aunque nunca me había explicado cómo lo había hecho. Era bueno saber que yo era de las personas que podían provocar que el noble perdiera los estribos.

– Yo… Lo siento. No pude – susurré. – Me tuvieron retenido en una puta cueva hasta que Kaiser me sacó hace dos semanas y…

– Ah… Creí que…

– No. Escucha…

Iba a decirle que todo saldría bien, que encontraría a Mitsuko para él o, mejor, que iríamos juntos a buscarla desafiando a , pero un ruido repentino de cristales llamó la atención de los dos. Kaiser entró bruscamente en la habitación y se nos quedó mirando unos segundos antes de comenzar a gritarme diciendo que teníamos que salir de allí cuanto antes.

– ¡¿Me has seguido?! ¡Te dije que no me siguieras! – le encaré. – ¡Tenía que hacer esto yo solo!

– ¡Sí! ¡Te he seguido, ¿vale?! ¡Y no he sido el único! – respondió atropelladamente. – ¡Date prisa!

Cogí a Balmung, que se había caído al suelo cuando Eliaz me derribó, y me dirigí a la entrada para ver por la entrada quién era el que venía a por mí que había alarmado tanto a Kaiser. Cuando vi su cara no entendí nada la prisa que le había entrado al viejo lobo, y eso debía haberme puesto más nervioso, aunque por un momento caí en la trampa.

– Tran…

"Tranquilos, es Db", quería haber dicho. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no venía solo y no era Bone el que lo acompañaba, ni Blod, ni algún otro oficial de la Novena División que viniera a saludarme porque el de las gafas se había ido de la lengua. Los que venían con él eran Ejecutores.

– ¿Qué cojones hacía Db al mando de los Ejecutores?

– Eso no importa ahora… – dijo Eliaz mientras se acercaba. – Vienen a por ti.

Sí que importaba. ¿Db me había traicionado? Era, con Krunzik, el amigo más antiguo que tenía en el Sereitei. ¿No podía confiar en él? No. Seguramente estuviera obedeciendo órdenes. Sí. Eso era lo que tenía que creer. Kyrek o el Gotei en pleno o quien quiera que estuviera comandando mi recaptura le había encargado a él personalmente que me atrapara. Porque era él, mi amigo. Porque sabían que eso me dejaría completamente desarmado.

– ¡Rido! – gritó Kaiser a mis espaldas. – ¡Rido, joder!

– La voy a traer de vuelta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dije a Eliaz antes de marcharme. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – repetí. Necesitaba que me contestara, pero parecía absorto mirando por la ventana.

– ¡Vamos!

– Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

– Sí, lo sé – contestó al fin.

Db, o al menos supuse que era él, llamó a la puerta cuando yo salía de la habitación de entrada. Kaiser me quiso guiar hacia la puerta de atrás, pero le paré y le indiqué que sería mejor salir por los subterráneos. Era más fácil que estuvieran rodeando la mansión que que hubieran interceptado las rutas bajo tierra. Al fin y al cabo muy pocos conocíamos aquello, pero

– Está aquí, ¿verdad? – oí preguntar al Teniente mientras bajaba por la trampilla.

Fue un error, lo sé. Nos puse a todos en peligro. A ellos dos, a Kaiser y a mí. Pero no pude evitarlo. En lugar de continuar y cerrar la trampilla detrás de mí retrocedí un poco y me asomé hacia la entrada. Lo suficiente para que mi mirada se cruzara con la de Db, que se esforzaba por disimular que me había visto. Fue allí cuando supe con certeza que no me había traicionado. Se me quitó un enorme peso de los hombros y reanudé la marcha con más confianza.

Ya tenía un motivo para seguir adelante. Ahora tenía una nueva promesa que cumplir.


	53. La bruja blanca

Estaba medio adormilado, pero lo suficientemente alerta. Me levanté nada más escuchar el ruido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta, donde aún era de noche. Apresté la daga que me había dado Kaiser y esperé pacientemente a que entrara. En cuanto lo hizo, me situé a su espalda con un movimiento rápido y le atenacé el cuello con mi brazo izquierdo mientras le amenazaba con el cuchillo. En cuanto comprobé que era él, lo solté.

– Vaya mierda de sitio – se quejó.

– Mejor así – le solté, y me encaminé hacia una vieja mesa de madera en la que había puesto un quinqué. – Has tardado mucho.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que me había separado del viejo lobo. Me había escondido en la antigua casa de Kyo. En un primer momento había pensado en ir hasta el 57 Oeste y quedarme en casa de mi abuelo. Pero de la cabaña sólo quedaban cenizas y estaba harto de subterráneos. La casa de su Teniente me pareció más adecuada, aunque no sabría decir por qué. Sabía bien cuáles eran las instrucciones, así que había procurado mantener la paciencia. Pero necesitaba ponerme a hacer algo, la espera me estaba matando.

– Había que esperar a que la cosa se calmara, ¿no?

– ¿Y se ha calmado?

– No del todo, pero en fin… – me tiró la bolsa de cuero que llevaba en su mano izquierda. – Aquí está lo que pediste.

– _Tú realmente entiendes más bien tirando a poco de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? – me recriminó el viejo en cuanto hubimos recorrido una distancia más o menos segura por los subterráneos._

– _Mira, Kaiser…_

– _¿Cómo que mira? ¿"La traeré de vuelta"? – bufó. – ¿Pero qué mierda de…? Como si no te llegara con estar vivo._

– _¡¿Y qué cojones quieres que haga?! Venga, dime, dime – contesté. – ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? ¿Que deje pasar el tiempo a ver si dentro de… no sé, setecientos años alguien se decide a hacer justicia?_

_No habían terminado de salir aquellas palabras de mi boca y me había arrepentido ya. La referencia era demasiado exacta, demasiado concreta como para no darse cuenta. Él no contestó. No verbalmente. Simplemente clavó sus ojos bicolor en los míos, apretó con rabia los dientes, enseñando sus colmillos y se dio la vuelta antes de hacer nada malo._

– _¡Kaiser! – lo llamé, tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz, no fuera a ser que llamáramos algún tipo de atención no deseada. – ¡Kaiser! ¡Mierda! – protesté entre dientes antes de correr en su búsqueda. – Espera, joder. Lo… Lo siento._

– _Sé que lo sientes – respondió fríamente. – Por eso no te he partido la boca ahí mismo. No estás en tu sano juicio aún del todo y por eso voy a llevarte a casa como les prometí a tus padres._

_Seguía andando a todo lo que era posible sin convertir la caminata en una carrera y ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme desde mi exabrupto. Estaba visiblemente enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así tan rabioso. Por lo menos conmigo. Realmente le había dado donde más le dolía: en el centro de su orgullo._

– _A partir de ahí lo que hagas ya no es cosa mía – siguió hablando. – Como si quieres atarte tú mismo al Soukyouku._

– _No vamos a volver a casa ahora y lo sabes._

– _Vas a volver porque lo digo yo – se giró por fin, señalándome amenazadoramente con el dedo. – Así te tenga que arrastrar por esa mierda de melena que tienes._

– _Ahora eres tú el que no lo entiende – repliqué tratando de mantener la calma._

– _¿Ah, sí? – sonrió escéptico. – Ilumíneme, Profesor._

– _El Gotei sabe que estoy vivo. Nadie sabe que me he escapado y que sé que son ellos – enumeré. – La casa de mis padres es el primer lugar donde buscarán. Además, no es por este túnel – añadí._

– _Entonces… – contestó con tono avergonzado por no haber caído antes en la cuenta._

– _¿Sabes si te vieron? – le dije, mientras le guiaba hacia la bifurcación correcta, al menos según lo recordaba de cuando habíamos planeado la operación contra Nadie._

– _Si me vieron… ¿Quién?_

– _Los monos colorados… – le espeté. – Céntrate, joder. Db, los Ejecutores._

– _No, no me vieron…_

– _Entonces tú irás a casa… y de paso me harás un favor._

Abrí la bolsa y comprobé que estaba todo. Y así era. Allí estaban los tres volúmenes que le había pedido a Kaiser. O, mejor dicho, los tres cuadernos: mis notas personales sobre la investigación, el diario de mi abuelo y mi copia del diario de Sadoq Asharet. Aunque realmente no era una copia, sino una serie de anotaciones, muchas de ellas demasiado dispersas, que había hecho sobre los papeles que Eliaz me había dejado y sobre lo que había podido ver las pocas veces que me había dejado acceder al tomo.

– Gracias – sonreí. – Creo que con esto al menos tendré por dónde empezar.

– ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? – preguntó Kaiser. – Dios mío qué desastre.

Levanté la vista hacia él. Estaba distraído, contemplando el desorden de la que había sido la habitación principal de la casa del Teniente.

– Nalya pasó… y diez años de abandono. Aunque sobre todo Nalya – contesté. – No llevó muy bien la muerte de Kyo.

– Ya veo… – murmuró. – Por cierto, – cambió el tono – sigo sin entender para qué querías los libros.

– Porque aquí tiene que estar la respuesta… o el camino a la respuesta.

– No creo que ni el loco de Sadoq ni tu abuelo supieran dónde esos hijos de la gran puta se han llevado a Mitsuko.

– Eso es cierto… Pero a lo mejor logramos entender por qué se la han llevado y por qué no fui yo el que murió en el Soukyoku.

– Prometiste traer de vuelta a la chica, no salvar el mundo.

Era cierto, pero no por ello le iba a dar la razón o a dignificar su objeción con una respuesta. Mientras tanto hojeaba los papeles que me había traído. No podía esperar a comenzar a examinarlas. Echaba de menos aquella sensación. Pero Kaiser tenía razón. Ahora era el momento de la acción, no de la reflexión.

– Pero si se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez…

– Si tú lo dices…

– Sí. Lo digo – respondí rápido. – En fin… Dale saludos a mis padres, a Yuki, a Gaby… a todos.

– ¿A dónde vas a ir?

– No lo sé seguro, pero tengo una ligera idea – me encogí de hombros. – De todas formas, es mejor que no lo sepas.

– ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Kyo?

Lo miré un rato pensativo. Si algo me pesaba de la situación actual era no haber podido ir a visitar a mi hijo. Pero era lo mejor. Él era ahora todo un Oficial del Gotei 13 y yo sólo le daría problemas. No los necesitaría ahora mismo. No. Era mejor que también se mantuviera al margen de esto. Por su bien.

– Dile que lo quiero, que enhorabuena por la graduación y… que volveré – decidí al final. – Trata de que no quede tan frío como esto, por favor – maticé después.

– Vale…

– Entonces adiós. Hasta que…

– Hasta pronto – sonrió él, dándome un abrazo y deseándome suerte.

– Kaiser… – le dije, ya desde el umbral de la puerta. – Cuida del chico.

Era todavía de noche. Mejor. Así la oscuridad me ampararía de las posibles miradas indiscretas que me rodearan. Me dirigí hacia el noreste. Sin un rumbo realmente fijo, pero era la única pista que tenía. O, mejor dicho, era lo más parecido a una pista que tenía. Porque, si me ponía a pensar, no tenía realmente nada a lo que agarrarme para empezar.

Bueno, sí. Había llegado a una conclusión muy clara: Mitsuko era importante por el hijo que llevaba en su seno. Aunque eso lo había tenido claro desde el principio, no había confirmado mis sospechas hasta que Kaiser hubo relatado mi falsa ejecución y mis supuestas últimas palabras. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan burdos? Pero, sin duda, si lo habían hecho sus motivos tendrían. Si algo había aprendido es que Nadie nunca hacía nada sin razón.

Aunque eso no era una esperanza alentadora. Sabía que, en cuanto el niño naciera, la madre ya no les sería de mucha utilidad. Y ya habían pasado dos años. Había muchas posibilidades de que Mitsuko ya estuviera muerta. Pero aún así no podía ceder a pensar eso. No podía buscar motivos para la desesperanza, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía que aferrarme hasta el último resquicio de esperanza que pudiera presentarse en el horizonte. Si no, no llegaría a ningún lado.

Pero, ¿por dónde empezar a buscar? No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía, pero al menos tenía un cierto terreno ganado. Un mes atrás, a los pocos días de separarme de Kaiser, había estado rondando los poblados limítrofes al Sereitei en busca de algún tipo de rastro. Igual que había comenzado mi búsqueda de Nalya. Pero esta vez no había encontrado nada. Era como si un velo de oscuridad lo hubiera cubierto todo. No sabía si era yo o es que había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero lo cierto es que no era capaz de encontrar el rastro.

Había pensado en acudir a mi madre. No directamente, claro, no podía ponerla en peligro, pero siempre podría consultarla a través de Kaiser. El viejo lobo iba a contactar conmigo de todas formas, siempre podía hacerle un encargo más, aunque multiplicar los encuentros iba a ser demasiado arriesgado y no tenía forma de hacerle llegar ningún mensaje. No, tenía que buscar otra forma de hallar la primera señal del camino.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo la luz. Una mañana, ya a medio camino de mi refugio, había escuchado una conversación entre unos chavales acerca de una misteriosa "bruja" que vivía en uno de los Distritos del este. La bruja blanca, le llamaba la gente. Fue eso lo que me despertó la curiosidad, así que me acerqué a aquellos dos niños y les pregunté por aquella mujer. Ellos no la habían conocido, sólo habían oído hablar de ella a los pocos viajeros que transitaban los caminos del Rukongai, y por eso sus historias eran bastante exageradas. Pero, aún así, me había hecho una buena idea de quién podía ser aquella mujer. Sólo esperaba que quisiera ayudarme, aunque eso tendría que ser después de que se calmase la situación. Primero tenía que dejar pasar la tormenta y esperar por Kaiser.

Pero el viejo lobo ya había regresado y las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, o eso decía, así que ahora había llegado ya el momento de dirigirme hacia la guarida de la supuesta hechicera. No sabía donde era o si sería fácil llegar. Pero lo único que podía hacer era ir hacia el sector este y comenzar a indagar.

A medida que me adentraba en los distritos más o menos inferiores de la zona oriental del Rukongai, mi búsqueda comenzó a dar resultados. Allí su fama era mayor, como era de suponer, aunque no todo el mundo sabría decir con precisión dónde vivía. Unos decían que era una ermitaña que vivía en lo alto de unas montañas por las que no transitaba nadie. Otros que era una mujer normal y corriente que vivía en uno de los poblados de la zona y que todos los rumores eran exagerados.

Lo que estaba seguro era que no era fácil de encontrar. Los aldeanos, en cierto modo, la temían, y procuraban mantenerse algo apartados de ella. Aunque eso no coincidía para nada con la imagen que yo tenía de ella, era en cierto modo explicable aquella reacción por parte de gente que no había tratado, como nosotros, con la "magia". Mucho menos con lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Incluso muchos shinigamis expertos en el uso de las artes demoníacas miraban con recelo sus habilidades.

Pero al fin di con ella. Vivía en el 7 Este, o en el 8, quizás. Había dado tantas vueltas que no sabía exactamente donde ubicarme. En una pequeña cabaña que apenas llamaba la atención de las demás, sin comodidades. Viendo aquello, nadie podría adivinar que aquella a la que ahora llamaban bruja blanca había sido no hace mucho una de las personas más importantes de aquel mundo en el que vivíamos.

– Lo de acercarte sigilosamente se te daba mejor antes – me dijo, a modo de saludo.

– Igual que a ti lo de ocultar tus habilidades – sonreí. – Debe ser la edad que nos ha vuelto torpes.

Se giró y me lanzó una mirada fulminante con aquellos fieros ojos rojos que tanto me habían impresionado siempre. Después de unos segundos de intentar acuchillarme por aquella broma fuera de lugar, relajó el gesto y me invitó a sentarme después de ofrecerme una taza de té. Sabía que, además, había aprovechado aquel momento para examinarme completamente y averiguar qué venía a hacer. Aunque nunca lo usaría como una ventaja, claro.

– Ese pelo te queda fatal y la perilla peor – comentó.

– Es la muerte, que no me sienta bien – me encogí de hombros. – Y lo de hacer uno mismo de peluquero, pero necesitaba pasar desapercibido. Era eso o ponerme una capucha. Y no es que me guste ponerme capuchas… A ti sí que te ha sentado bien la jubilación, Jefa.

– Ya no soy tu Jefa – replicó.

– Ni yo soy shinigami – contesté. – Pero tú siempre serás la Jefa… a menos que prefieras lo de la bruja blanca – añadí.

– Sí, bueno, eso… ¿Qué quieres?

– Supongo que ya has escuchado las noticias.

– Es difícil no enterarse – respondió. – Sobre todo cuando alguien traiciona a su mejor amigo, asesina a su esposa, muere y resucita. Ya van dos veces que lo haces – apuntilló.

– ¿Lo de traicionar y asesinar o lo de morir y resucitar? – traté

En sus palabras había cierto residuo de resentimiento, de traición y de acusación. Aunque realmente no era su intención. No. Más bien hablaba como una madre que ve con profunda decepción los errores y los problemas de sus hijos. Porque eso había sido en cierto modo ella para muchos de nosotros. Henkara no había sido sólo la Capitana de la Novena División, también había procurado ejercer una cierta maternidad sobre los que éramos sus subordinados.

– Lo de meterte en líos más grandes de lo que puedes abarcar, Rido – explicó. – Ese es tu problema.

– Lo sé… Lo sé…

– ¿Sabes por qué les prohibí a tus compañeros hablarte de lo de Yorokonde?

– ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – me sorprendí.

– La chica, la de tu primera misión en solitario, vivía allí, ¿verdad?

– Sí… – asentí con desgana. – Mira, Jefa… No estoy aquí para que me sermonees.

– Rido, lo que te pa…

– Lo que me pasa es que me implico demasiado, lo sé – completé yo. Me sabía el sermón de memoria. Era el mismo que ella me había echado alguna vez y Bone y Db y mi madre. Era el mismo que Kaiser me había echado mientras escapábamos por los subterráneos de la casa de Eliaz. Incluso Nalya me había echado en cara alguna vez lo mismo. – Que si tengo complejo de mesías que si bla, bla, bla… Jefa, necesito hacer esto.

– Está bien – resopló. – Está bien. Pero que conste que yo sería más partidario de que desaparecieras sin más. Vete al mundo mortal. Aléjate de toda esta…

– ¿Mierda? – me atreví a concluir. – Créeme que lo haría. Pero…

– Pero es superior a tus fuerzas – dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa. – Rido, Mitsuko no es tu esposa. ¿No puede Eliaz?

– ¿Crees que no lo habría hecho si pudiera? Lo tienen agarrado por los huevos – expliqué. – Lo han amenazado, a él, a la Bicha y al crío.

– ¿Quién?

– No me lo quiso decir – contesté. – Pero me atrevería a decir que un hijo de puta con capa blanca y sonrisa autosuficiente.

– Una acusación muy fuerte para hacerla sin pruebas.

– Es una corazonada que tengo desde hace un tiempo – aclaré. – Pero vamos… Ese no es el tema. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

– Eres tan cabezón como ella cuando te pones – rió. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

– Tuve una buena maestra, lo reconozco – admití. – Mitsuko… Intenté localizarla yo mismo y no pude. Y tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a mi madre…

– Entiendo… De todas formas no serviría de nada – comentó.

– ¿No serviría de…? ¿Por qué?

– Hace dos años, cuando te "ejecutaron", yo estaba allí – comenzó a explicar. – Como muchos de los que fuimos y te conocimos, no me tragué el montaje. Me había prometido a mí misma que no me iba a meter en el tema, pero no pude evitarlo – se levantó y buscó algo. Al poco vino con un mapa del norte y me lo enseñó. – Conseguí seguirla hasta aquí, hasta los saltos del Cus, pero entonces me topé con tinieblas.

– ¿Y te rendiste?

– Sí, Rido – confesó. – Me rendí. ¿No lo entiendes? Me encontré con oscuridad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurrió allí es mejor no saberlo.

– Yo no puedo quedarme sin saberlo – contesté. – Iré entonces a los saltos del Cus.

– Rido…

– Gracias, Jefa – le dije. Y me fui.


	54. Asakusa

– _¡Tú! – grité con rabia. – ¡Tú!_

_La nueva revelación me llenó de ira y me devolvió las ganas de protestar. Ahora tenía un nuevo "enemigo", alguien a quien culpar de toda mi desdicha. Era ella la que había provocado todo y ahora estaba allí, disimulándose contra la oscuridad de una noche que había caído de repente. Era ella la que estaba cantando mientras Balmung permanecía allí postrado a sus pies. Y los nervios y la angustia seguían apoderándose de mí._

_La sangre se me heló cuando, con lo que podía entenderse como una sonrisa mezquina y hasta lasciva, desenvainó delante de los ojos del viejo mi espada, la que él encarnaba. Y con dudas, pero con una mirada de decidida resignación, él la tomó lentamente entre sus manos. A la luz de la luna, una lágrima brillaba en el recorrido desde los ojos hasta la barba del monje._

_Mi respiración se aceleraba y se entrecortaba, al igual que mi ritmo cardíaco. Tomar aire se volvía cada vez más complicado. Jadeaba, sudaba, como si acabara de hacer varias horas de intenso ejercicio físico. La ansiedad y el estrés me estaban venciendo y mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a darse por vencido._

_Nadie hacía caso a mis gritos de auxilio ni a mis provocaciones. Balmung me había dicho que no lo detuviese, que tenía que ocurrir. Pero no es que tuviera mucha más alternativa, a juzgar por la situación. Lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era protestar y rebelarme. Y bien sabe Dios que no había una sola parte de mi ser que no lo estuviera haciendo. Me abalancé contra la reja, la sacudí todo lo violentamente que era capaz, me quedé sin aliento en mis pulmones y casi me destrocé la garganta. Todo inútilmente, pero estaba dispuesto a todo menos a rendirme y resignarme a dejar que aquello pasara sin más._

_Sin embargo, no parecía servir de nada. No parecían ser conscientes de mi presencia, aunque a lo mejor lo estaban fingiendo simplemente. Me vino a la mente aquellas películas que había visto durante mi vida mortal en las que los fantasmas trataban de impedir que algo les sucediera a los vivos, pero que al final no eran capaces de hacer nada porque no conseguían interactuar con ellos. O como el Señor Scrooge visitando las navidades futuras, condenado a observar su propia desgracia sin permitírsele intervenir para corregirla._

_Y justo en ese momento, cuando el cántico de la sombra estaba llegando también a su cénit y Balmung ya sujetaba la espada en sus manos con la hoja apuntando a la boca de su estómago, el monje me miró. No fue más que un instante, un pequeño momento fugaz, pero la impresión que me causó aquello aún me dura hoy, como si aquel punto del tiempo, aquella imagen, se hubiese quedado grabada en lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Había miedo en sus ojos. Peor que eso, había terror. Un terror indescriptible que sólo podía proceder de alguien que había visto la oscuridad más absoluta. Pero, al mismo tiempo, había también una carga de decisión. Provocada por la resignación, sí, pero decisión. Balmung estaba dispuesto a cometer el mayor de los sacrificios y había abrazado ya un futuro que no era el ideal, pero que era el que tenía que suceder. Porque alguien, mi caprichosa amiga Fortuna, así lo había decidido._

_Balmung me miró. Fue un efímero segundo, lo que dura en caer un relámpago, pero a partir de ahí todo transcurrió a cámara lenta. Así lo captaron mis ojos, aunque sabía que en realidad había sido un momento violentísimo. Bajó la cabeza y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la punta de mi espada, la punta del propio Balmung, estaba atravesando su pecho._

_Comencé a desfallecer, absorto en el movimiento de la hoja hundiéndose más y más aún en las entrañas del monje, como si no tuviera fin, mientras mis fuerzas se me escapaban. Mis piernas flojearon, pronto mis rodillas tocaban el suelo y mis manos no tardaron en seguirlas. Vomité una vez más, la enésima desde mi llegada, y en el último suspiro de mis energías conseguí evitar desplomarme sobre mi propio contenido estomacal. Aunque no logré evitar estrellarme contra el frío suelo._

_Notaba cómo, literalmente, se me escapaba la vida a través de la herida de mi pecho. El dolor que estaba sufriendo el monje, tendido delante de mis ojos, era el mismo. Mis pulmones comenzaban a encharcarse, mi pecho pesaba cada vez más. Me quedaba poco tiempo. Y entonces, como una inspiración divina, algo en mi mente se iluminó. Unas palabras que tenía que decir, que no podía callar._

– _Este no es el paraíso que nos prometieron – susurré con lo poco que me quedaba de aliento._

_Y al mismo tiempo que yo pronunciaba aquella frase, escuché la voz de Balmung recitarla conmigo, al unísono, en los últimos envites de su agonía. Él ya había cerrado los ojos… Ahora me tocaba a mí hacerlo. Dormir, descansar. Despertarme de aquella pesadilla. Porque aquello no podía ser real. Aquello no era el mundo real. Porque si lo era, estaba sellando mi fracaso._

– ¡Eh, tú! – me despertaron unos golpes. – ¡Tú, sí, tú! ¡Despierta!

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. No era sólo la pesadilla de haber revivido la última vez que había visitado mi mundo interior. No. De hecho, comenzaba a ser tan habitual en los últimos meses que ya casi no producía ningún efecto más allá de no dejarme descansar todo lo que yo quería. Tampoco es que lograra acostumbrarme del todo; por eso todas las mañanas me despertaba buscándome una inexistente herida en mi vientre.

Aquella vez no fue una excepción, aunque no fuera por la mañana. Había dormido muy poco por la noche y me había aprestado a echar una cabezada después de comer algo que había cazado por el bosque. Además, no tenía ánimos para seguir explorando. Total, otro día más perdido en una búsqueda que no daba ningún fruto no importaría nada, ¿verdad?

De todas formas no había sido sólo el sueño lo que me había excitado. Lo que realmente me había puesto nervioso, al borde casi de un ataque de pánico, fue el ver, nada más abrir los ojos, dos inconfundibles uniformes negros y blancos examinándome de pies a cabeza. Me tranquilicé en cierta manera al ver que, pese a su juventud, no reconocía sus rostros. Y era curioso, porque tenían edad suficiente para haber pasado por mis manos durante la Academia. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Los uniformes de shinigami eran muy codiciados en aquellos lares. Infundían un temor y un respeto que valía mucho cuando uno se alejaba tanto de la ciudadela blanca. Era cierto, sin embargo, que cuanta más gente se disfrazaba de oficiales, menos respeto conseguían generar; pero, aún así, había muy pocos hombres que se arriesgarían a plantarles cara. Yo no era uno de ellos.

Sí, podría habérmelos sacado de encima con cierta facilidad. Tanto tiempo vagando por el norte me había obligado a depurar bastante mis habilidades en combate para evitar los asaltos de bandidos, mafiosos y demás familia que moraban en aquel territorio. Pero no podía llamar la atención. No podía arriesgarme a que fueran de verdad miembros del Gotei. Sí, estábamos más o menos lejos del poblado, pero no lo suficiente. Y había uno de aquellos puestos de observación cerca.

– ¡Levántate! – me gritó el otro.

Es más, viendo la situación, iba a ser mejor hacer el papel de meapilas y aguantar las provocaciones de aquella pareja. Shinigamis o no, responder con "mala actitud" a su arrogancia sólo podía llevar a problemas. Iba a ser mejor ser una ovejita dócil y tranquila que sólo balara aquello que quisieran sus pastores y cuando ellos quisieran.

– Buenos días…

– Qué buenos días ni qué buenos días – fue su respuesta del más alto de los dos. Era rubio, con las mejillas pobladas de pecas y la cara afilada. – ¿Qué llevas ahí?

– A… Algo de comida para el camino y una capa para abrigarme – tartamudeé. – Comienza a hacer frío.

– ¿Comida? – respondió el otro, bastante más bajo y algo ancho de más. – ¿Comida?

– S… Sí – contesté. – ¿Hay algún problema, señor?

– Déjame ver eso – ordenó. – ¿Comida? – volvió a preguntar. – ¿Necesitas comer?

–Todo el mundo necesita com…

– No te hagas el listo conmigo – me cortó. – Ya sabes lo que significa eso.

– Sí, mi señor – bajé la cabeza.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué me mientes?!

Desde luego aquellos dos matones no habían sido alumnos míos. Nunca hubiera dejado pasar a nadie con esa actitud. Y estaba seguro de que ninguno de mis compañeros lo habría hecho. Pero no podía confiarme del todo. Siempre podrían haberse colado uno o dos o más. Y si en las últimas promociones se había decidido abrir la mano, era más probable. Aún así era mejor no arriesgarse y seguirles el rollo.

– Lo siento, mi señor.

– ¡Más lo vas a sentir! – gritó el rubio a mi espalda. Había estado revolviendo en mis cosas y había encontrado el cuchillo que había guardado bajo las mantas, listo para responder a cualquier provocación nocturna. Aunque no hubiera servido de nada viendo lo desprevenido que me habían cogido. – ¡¿Qué es esto?!

– Es para defenderme, señor.

– ¡¿Para defenderte?! ¡¿De qué?!

– Comida, un cuchillo… Curioso… – comentó el moreno. Pese a su apariencia más ruda y tosca, parecía más reflexivo. Pero posiblemente sólo había sido una pose. – ¿Nunca has pensado en ingresar en la Academia?

– ¿Este? – se sorprendió el otro. – ¡Pero si es un viejo!

– Lo intenté, mi señor – respondí. – Me rechazaron.

– No me extraña – rió el rubio, antes de resoplar con bastante desprecio. – Un puto viejo.

El bajo contemplaba el cuchillo con un mal fingido interés. Realmente se veía que sólo era pose. Tampoco era importante, no era nada llamativo. Era sólo una pequeña daga más bien tosca que había robado en mi paso por un pequeño campamento de las mafias que controlaban la zona, tres poblados más atrás. El que me había dado Kaiser estaba a buen recaudo, junto con Balmung. Al menos por ahora.

– Nos vamos a llevar esto – dijo al final. – Y también la comida.

– No, mi señor, no se… – supliqué.

– Da gracias que no te llevemos las mantas esas – me interrumpió, con indiferencia. – Tienes razón, está llegando el frío.

Los vi alejarse hacia el sur, en dirección opuesta al poblado, lo cual era un cierto alivio. Esperé a que se escaparan más allá del horizonte y me dirigí con cierta prisa tres troncos más allá del árbol en el que me había apoyado para pasar la noche. No era la táctica más inteligente, pero había pensado que seguramente llamaría menos la atención separarlo de mí.

Aparté unas maderas secas y comprobé con alivio que allí estaban. Balmung, la daga del lobo y mi pequeño macuto con los libros y algunas provisiones extra. No faltaba nada. Hubiera sido un problema mayor que hubieran encontrado todo aquello que el hecho de que aquellos dos buscabullas decidieran que yo pintaba bien para ser su saco de entrenamiento. Mi espada no era algo que pasara desapercibido. No sólo por el hecho de ser una espada, sino por su decoración.

Debía volver a la aldea. Quién sabía si aquella tarde escuchaba por fin algo nuevo que me pudiera ayudar, pero antes necesitaba un baño. Había un riachuelo cercano lo suficientemente profundo así que eso no sería problema. Me acerqué allí, comprobé que no había nadie en los alrededores y comencé la tediosa tarea de deshacer el vendaje que cubría todo mi torso. Había cambiado mi corte de pelo y mi forma de vestir. Me había dejado la barba mucho más larga de lo que nunca habría soportado en mi sano juicio. Pero no podía cambiar nunca mis marcas de Åska. Eso era imposible, así que tenía que esconderlas lo mejor que sabía.

Ya espabilado y limpio, y también tiritando de frío por culpa de las heladas aguas del río, me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar, Asakusa. Llevaba ya tres meses allí, esperando noticias de algo como quien espera a que el tiempo se acabe. Cada vez tenía menos esperanzas de encontrar respuesta para tan siquiera una de mis muchas preguntas. Muchas menos tenía de encontrar a Mitsuko a cada instante que pasaba. Pero, de alguna forma, algo me decía que tenía que esperar allí. Tenía una corazonada. Y aunque no la tuviera. Era el lugar a donde me había enviado la última, casi la única, pista fiable que había encontrado.

_Maldije a todos los dioses de cuyo nombre me acordaba mientras trataba de buscar un refugio, pero allí no había nada que me protegiera de una lluvia torrencial como aquella. Afortunadamente había conseguido llegar a los Saltos del Cus antes de que comenzara a diluviar. No es que me hubiera servido de mucho. Allí no había encontrado nada._

_Tenía que haberlo sabido. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que pasó todo y, entre otras cosas, aquella era una región muy húmeda. Ya sin contar otro tipo de fenómenos, sólo las veces que habría llovido en ese tiempo, aunque fuera simplemente la cuarta parte de aquello que estaba cayéndome encima ahora mismo, habrían sido suficientes para borrar cualquier tipo de huella física._

_Y tampoco había habido suerte tratando de localizar algún rastro espiritual. Sí, habían pasado dos años, pero aún tenía cierta confianza. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado prácticamente siete entre la marcha de Nalya y el comienzo de mi búsqueda y había sido capaz de localizarla. Pero algo pasaba, algo no funcionaba. Un velo se había cernido sobre mis sentidos espirituales. Sería seguramente aquella oscuridad de la que había hablado Henkara._

_Tendría que buscar un sitio donde refugiarme. Dos o tres kilómetros más allá estaba el asiento principal del Distrito, así que allí me dirigí. Techo y calor era lo que realmente necesitaba ahora mismo. Y también algo de comida y algo para bajarla. Eso y un sitio tranquilo en el que pensar y plantearme cómo seguir adelante. La cosa no iba a ser sencilla._

_En el centro del pueblo había una especie de taberna. La mayor parte de la gente de allí no necesitaría comer, por no decir todos, pero beber era otra cosa. Y sobre todo en un día como aquel en el que realmente no se podía hacer nada. Quizás por eso el lugar estaba tan concurrido. Y aún así llamé la atención de casi todo el local al entrar. No estaban acostumbrados a ver caras nuevas por allí._

_Busqué un lugar cerca del fuego que había al otro lado de la estancia y me acomodé. Al poco recibí un grito haciéndome saber que allí no había servicio de mesas, así que me levanté con pesadez y pedí algo de beber. Lo que fuera. No estaba en condiciones para elegir. Y menos con veinte pares de ojos repasándome de arriba abajo._

– _¿Recién llegado? – me preguntó un hombre a mi lado._

– _De paso, más bien. Me ha cogido la tormenta cuando llegaba – respondí. – Voy de camino al norte._

– _¿Un viajero? Hay que tener muchos huevos para andar por ahí. Y más hacia arriba._

– _Sólo son cuatro gotas – sonreí._

– _No lo digo por la lluvia – comentó, después de tomarse un trago. – Son los contrabandistas, los esclavistas, los asesinos… Y hacia el norte peor._

– _¿Y los de negro no hacen nada?_

– _No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? – pareció ofenderse. – Esos hijos de puta están demasiado ocupados olisqueándose su entrepierna como para hacernos caso a los sin hambre._

– _En teoría están aquí para defen…_

– _Eres demasiado mayorcito para soñar despierto – intervino un segundo aldeano. – ¿No crees?_

– _¿Tan mala está la cosa?_

– _La cosa va a más – se quejó el primero. – Como los shinimierda no hacen nada las mafias se creen las dueñas del cotarro. Cada vez llegan más abajo._

– _¿Más abajo?_

– _Son clanes del Norte, de los distritos altos – explicó el camarero. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acercaban tanto por aquí._

– _No sólo eso, cada vez están más locos – añadió el más mayor de los tres, el anciano que había hablado en segundo lugar, antes de girarse en busca de alguien. – ¡Eh, Massi, ven aquí!_

_Tuvo que insistir varias veces hasta que al final al otro lado de la taberna se levantó un chaval bastante joven. Alto y largo como un día sin pan, pero prácticamente esquelético y con cara de asustado. En tres zancadas había cruzado toda la habitación y se había plantado en el pequeño grupo que habíamos formado junto al fuego._

– _¿Cuándo fue, Massi? ¿A comienzos del otoño pasado?_

– _¿Cuándo fue qué?_

– _Lo de la embarazada aquella… – respondió el anciano, captando por fin toda mi atención. Sin embargo logré sorpresivamente mantener la calma. – La que iba con hombres de Hork._

– _Hace dos años – le corrigió el joven. – Aún no habían empezado las lluvias así que… finales de verano. _

– _Finales de verano, principios de otoño – bufó el otro. – ¿Qué más da? El caso es que esos hijos de puta son unos degenerados y nadie hace nada._

– _No eran hombres de Hork, Frank – terció el camarero. – Iban de negro. Los de Hork nunca van de negro._

– _¿Shinigamis? – pregunté fingiendo en la medida que era capaz que sí, me producía curiosidad pero que no necesitaba saberlo imperiosamente._

– _No, no… Era distinto… Estos llevaban como hábitos, como capuchas… No sé, estaba oscuro y tampoco me paré a verlos. Más bien me… escondí – confesó con vergüenza._

– _¡¿Ves?! – le dijo el que me había hablado primero al tal Frank. – Esos no son de Hork._

– _Existe una cosa que se llaman disfraces…_

– _¿Y hacia dónde iban? – le interrumpí. – Para no… toparme con ellos._

"Asakusa", había respondido el tal Massi. Al parecer se lo había escuchado a los captores mientras pasaban delante del arbusto bajo el cual se había escondido. Y Asakusa era el nombre que la gente del Rukongai daba a lo que el Sereitei conocía como Distrito 62 Norte. Allí me había dirigido hacía dos semanas y no había encontrado ninguna pista, lo cual era curioso: la descripción del chaval de los Saltos era la de un grupo más o menos grande, de una decena de personas. Ya era difícil encontrarse con viajeros como para que un grupo como aquel pasara desaparecido.

Casi podía decir con seguridad que no había pasado por Asakusa ningún grupo de esas características. Si es que en algún momento habían llegado a ser Nadie los que Massi había visto y no los esclavistas que tanto miedo infundían por aquellas tierras. En otras palabras había fracasado. Había fracasado vilmente. Me había fallado a mí mismo y a todos los que me querían. Le había fallado a Eliaz, aún encima de que él había puesto su confianza en mí contra todo pronóstico. Había hecho una promesa más, otra promesa que no podía cumplir. Kaiser me lo había dicho y yo no le había hecho caso.

Me había prometido que no iba a perder la esperanza, pero comenzaba a perderla. Aún así, me obligaba a ir cada mañana allí a ver si encontraba algo. Además, tampoco tenía más sitio a donde ir. ¿A casa? Ya prácticamente no tenía casa, ni amigos, ni familia, ni nada. Les había fracasado a todos. ¿Al mundo mortal? Esa parecía la mejor de las salidas, pero no tenía forma de irme. Siempre podría escapar al Anillo Exterior, o volver a la tierra de mi abuelo, pero no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para ello. Asakusa era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro. Ya casi era uno de los locales, aunque muchos de ellos seguían mirándome con un cierto recelo. Y de alguna forma tenía que esperar allí. Por eso me había quedado. ¿Y si llegaba alguna noticia?

Me dirigí al centro común del pueblo. Era un edificio grande y con un interior diáfano que se alzaba en el medio y medio de la aldea. Allí se reunían durante las grandes nevadas de invierno, bajo el fuego, para protegerse mutuamente de lo que pudiera pasar. Según ellos, en el bosque vivían sombras no precisamente cariñosas y amables. Yo solía ir allí por las noches, para cenar algo y, por lo menos, tener algo de contacto con la gente que me rodeaba. Envolverme en el misterio sólo haría que se comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

Pura superstición, claro. Había investigado los alrededores por si esas "sombras" fuesen algo más mundano. Pero no había absolutamente nada. Era un bosque normal, como tantos otros, ni más ni menos. Aquello también había resultado ser una pista que conducía a ninguna parte, si es que algún día había alcanzado el estatus de pista.

Antes de entrar en la gran sala común, me detuve ante el tablón de anuncios comunales, como todas las mañanas. A lo mejor alguien había visto algo y lo había puesto allí. No era la primera vez que recibía falsas esperanzas de esa forma. Pero aquella mañana sólo estaba allí la misma hoja de siempre: un dibujo ya medio carcomido por la humedad y la intemperie, sobre un papel amarillento quemado por el poco sol que le llegaba en aquella época.

Las últimas lluvias lo habían dejado casi indistinguible, pero yo sabía bien lo que era. Ese dibujo había sido hacía no tanto un retrato de un shinigami con melena y barba. Ese dibujo había sido mi retrato. Era de antes de mi arresto. Desde entonces, por fortuna, había cambiado mucho. Ahora estaba más delgado, me había cortado el pelo, cambiado el estilo de la barba. El cautiverio y la vida a la intemperie habían conseguido además que mi piel envejeciera bastante y me salieran canas y alguna arruga. Comparado con aquel chaval alegre del cartel de "Se Busca", yo era casi un anciano.

Las primeras veces que lo había visto se me había puesto el corazón en un puño. ¿Y si alguien me reconocía? ¿Y si los shinigamis que pasaban por allí me encontraban? La recompensa que figuraba bajo mi nombre era demasiado jugosa para cualquiera de los que allí vivían. Incluso les habría permitido afrontar con garantías el largo y penoso viaje al sur. Afortunadamente para ellos sólo era "Viajero" o "Mendigo". Así me conocían y así era mejor. Allí arriba nadie hacía preguntas incómodas, todos tenían algo que ocultar. O casi todos.

Lo cierto es que, poco a poco, me fui acostumbrando al nerviosismo y al miedo, al estar siempre alerta, hasta dejar casi de sentirlos. Ahí fue cuando comenzó el verdadero problema, porque el estress, el ocuparme de no ser descubierto, conseguía enmascarar cuestiones mucho peores que empezaron a aflorar. Había sido entonces cuando me había comenzado a torturar.

A torturarme, sí. No era consciente de haberlo hecho nunca, pero viendo, o recordando, al joven de la foto, no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubiera dejado de historias, de promesas incumplidas y de embarcarme en aventuras que iban infinitamente más allá de lo que podía abarcar. Y de embarcar en ellas a mi familia, a mis amigos, a la gente que quería… Quizás... quizás ni siquiera habría muerto la primera vez, habría llevado una vida tranquila y, quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora Kyo sería realmente mi…

Era mejor no pensar en ello. Aunque lo había vuelto a hacer. Sacudí la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos molestos y empujé la puerta de la sala. Me maldije a mí mismo por haber caído de nuevo en la trampa de mirar aquel papel y entré. Allí dentro tampoco cambiaba nunca nada. Todo apuntaba a que sería otro día más en Asakusa sin mayores sobresaltos.

– Buenas noches, Mendigo.

– Markus…

Era un tipo alto, corpulento, anciano ya, pero todavía con el aspecto del hombretón que debía haber sido en su Alemania natal. Markus era un buen hombre, abierto, amable, bastante sabio en materia de la vida. Compartíamos un cierto vínculo, quizás porque él también estaba bastante atormentado por su pasado. Había sido un suboficial nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y lo que había visto le perseguía aún tantas décadas después de haber cruzado la puerta hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Aún a pesar de todo se había ganado el respeto de la gente de por allí y era algo así como el jefe de la aldea.

– Tienes un aspecto de mierda, ¿sabías? Tampoco hubo suerte anoche – adivinó.

– ¿Suerte? ¿Con qué? – me hice el loco. – Sabes que yo…

– "No juego" – completó. – ¿Vamos a tener que repetir lo mismo todos los días? Lo que estés buscando – fue directamente al grano. – No lo has encontrado.

– No… – confesé.

– Quizá mañana.

– Quizá nunca – bufé.

Prácticamente todos los días teníamos la misma conversación. Al menos así comenzaba siempre, conmigo quejándome de la falta de noticias y él tratando de hacerme mantener la esperanza. Ahora es cuando él contaría alguna historia con moraleja e intentaría levantarme el ánimo para poder continuar el siguiente día. Pero quizá es que yo estaba tan inmunizado que ya ni eso funcionaba.

Sin embargo, ese día no iba a ser como los demás. Antes de que Markus pudiera replicar alguna fábula contra mis protestas, la puerta principal del salón se abrió y toda una "familia" entró en tromba. Al poco le siguieron otras dos. Él se levantó y fue a preguntarles qué pasaba, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado asustado para decir nada. Al final, un chico que no debía haber cumplido nunca la veintena, consiguió juntar los redaños necesarios para explicarlo.

– La… La Sombra – musitó con pánico. – La sombra está en el bosque.

– ¿La Sombra?

– La sombra de las dos espadas.


	55. El hombre de las dos espadas

– La… La Sombra – musitó con pánico. – La sombra está en el bosque.

– ¿La Sombra?

– La sombra de las dos espadas.

Enseguida me puse alerta. No le había querido dar importancia en ocasiones anteriores, no sabía en qué podía estar relacionado con lo que yo buscaba, pero "la sombra de las dos espadas", "el hombre de las dos espadas", "el monstruo de las dos espadas" y otras variantes habían sido "leyendas" que habían acompañado todo mi viaje hacia el norte. La gente hablaba de ello con miedo, pero supuse que simplemente eran cuentos de viejas para mantener a la gente concentrada en los poblados. Nada más.

Pero ahora había aparecido en Asakusa. En el lugar donde, se suponía, que tendría que acordarme con Mitsuko, había aparecido otra vez aquella misteriosa figura. Y esta vez de una forma más real, más inmediata. Estaba allí. No podía ser mera coincidencia. Me negaba a rendirme, tenía que significar algo.

– Cálmate, Piotar… – le dijo Markus, echándole una manta al hombro.

– ¿Dónde lo has visto? – pregunté yo.

El antiguo militar me miró entre inquisidor y reprobador. Había entendido perfectamente el tono de urgencia en mi voz que tan mal había conseguido disimular. Pero el "mal" estaba hecho. El chaval, sin embargo, no respondió inmediatamente. Todavía estaba en shock por lo que acabara de ver. Fuera lo que fuera. El miedo le atenazaba las palabras.

– A… Al oeste – balbuceó al fin. – E… En los Vados.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – se interesó el ex-militar.

– Ha… Había también una chica…

No escuché más. Eché mano de mi saco, de mis libros, de todo. A lo mejor no volvía para allá. Salí a toda velocidad de la sala común bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Markus. Dejé caer, casi sin darme cuenta, las mantas, y liberé a Balmung de su vaina. Quizás estuviera haciendo el ridículo una vez más, pero quería estar preparado si es que no era así.

A unos pocos kilómetros al Oeste, el Cus era vadeable antes de girar hacia el noroeste en su camino hacia el mar, muy lejos de allí. Los aldeanos tenían allí una zona de pesca y de trabajo, algunas "familias" incluso se habían atrevido a instalarse en aquel lugar. Posiblemente la de Piotar fuera una de ellas.

Corrí todo lo que pude. En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo fuera de forma que estaba. Quizás siguiera siendo más fuerte que los matones de pueblo de aquellos distritos, pero no había recuperado para nada mi velocidad. Y ese había sido siempre mi punto fuerte. No era un buen presagio, la verdad. Al fondo, entre los árboles, la luna se reflejaba entre las rápidas aguas del río. Había llegado.

Pero allí no había nada. Ni restos de un combate, ni de una mujer ni de nada. Ni siquiera de una huida apresurada. Aunque era de noche y una noche oscura, quizás con el día pudiera encontrar más rastros. De todas formas, si realmente allí había ocurrido algo que pudiera llevarme a Mitsuko, no podía esperar más. Mucho menos si estaba realmente en peligro.

Así que traté de calmarme. Cerré los ojos e intenté hacer lo que hacía meses que no había hecho. Años, incluso. Intenté localizar a Mitsuko o a la famosa sombra a través de su energía espiritual. Pero nada. Era imposible. Seguía estando totalmente ciego a ese respecto. Lo intenté más concentrado, con más fuerza, pero nada de nada.

Le pegué una patada a la piedra más cercana con más impotencia que rabia y me senté a llorar mi amargura bajo un árbol. Clavé a Balmung con furia en el suelo blando gracias a las últimas lluvias. No había nada que pudiera hacer ya. Quizá lo mejor era tirarme al río y dejarme llevar por la corriente. O colgarme de aquel árbol. Ya me había suicidado una vez. A lo mejor esta vez tendría más suerte en…

– Para, para, para, para… – me dije a mí mismo.

¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? ¿Volver a empezar? Ni que hubiera salido bien la primera vez. No. No podía hacerlo. No podía morir allí. No podía rendirme. Ya no estaba yo para gilipolleces. Ni estaba solo. ¿Cuánta gente había detrás de mí? ¿Cuánta gente esperaba que regresara y que regresara con Mitsuko? Tenía que levantarme y levantarme ya.

Cargué el peso sobre la espada y la utilicé para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Luego la saqué de la tierra y la devolví a su vaina después de quitarle la tierra utilizando mi ropa como paño. Bajé la cabeza, desesperado, procurando no concentrarme en los oscuros pensamientos que me asaltaban y tratando de pensar en qué hacer en adelante.

Decidí que debía volver a la aldea, a ver cómo seguía todo por allí. Tendría que dar alguna explicación sobre mi atropellada marcha, sobre todo a Markus. No lo conocía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que sospechaba algo. Pero antes debía esconder mis cosas. Había perdido mis mantas por el camino, así que tendría que buscar alguna forma de ocultar a Balmung.

Quizás por allí hubiera algún árbol hueco como el de aquella mañana al otro lado del pueblo. No sería fácil encontrarlo, pero tampoco sería fácil encontrarlo para un posible ladrón y tenía mis cuchillos para protegerme. A primera hora de la mañana estaría por allí así que… no habría problema. O eso esperaba. Nunca había sido una buena idea separarse mucho de una Zanpakutou. Ni espacial ni temporalmente. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran con ella.

Tanteé los árboles cercanos a mi posición, pero ninguno reunía las características que buscaba. Sin darme cuenta, me había ido adentrando poco a poco en el bosque, en dirección paralela al río. Y había recorrido demasiado trecho, quizás fuera mejor darme la vuelta y buscar otra alternativa, aunque no se me ocurría ninguna en aquel momento.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces era de que, además del murmullo de las aguas del río, además del murmullo del viento entre los árboles, a medida que me había ido adentrando en el bosque había comenzado a aparecer otro murmullo. Era como un zumbido. No. Era un zumbido, sin el como. Parecía un enjambre de abejas, o de moscas. Y allí donde están las moscas…

Eché a correr buscando la fuente del ruido como alma que lleva el diablo. No estaba demasiado lejos de allí. Cuando llegué al claro donde se habían amontonado los bichos, volvía a tener a Balmung desenfundada en la derecha y en la izquierda la vaina. Me coloqué esta última en la cintura donde no me molestara y me introduje en el lugar.

Entre la oscuridad y la nube de insectos no podía ver bien lo que estaba pasando. Pero las premoniciones no eran buenas y todas ellas se confirmaron cuando logré dispersar ligeramente aquella montonera con un par de aspavientos. Debajo, estaban ocultando el cuerpo de una mujer, de mediana estatura, de cabellos castaños, o quizás oscuros, la luz no lo dejaba ver. No, definitivamente eran castaños, como los de mi amiga. No era capaz de distinguir mucho más por culpa de las moscas, pero tampoco quise mirar más, estaba plenamente convencido de que era ella.

_La visión de aquella zarpa desgarrando el vientre de Nalya justo antes de que una de las dos astas lo atravesara con insistencia nubló mi entendimiento y me condujo hacia un estado de locura profunda. Por mi mente pasaban, como relámpagos, las imágenes de años atrás en aquel mundo irreal en las que me veía sosteniendo entre mis brazos el cuerpo agonizante de la que allí mi esposa y en este mundo la mujer a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas. No quería que aquella imagen volviera a repetirse._

_La rabia y el miedo atenazaban todos mis músculos y no pude impedir que unas lágrimas afloraran en mis ojos mientras veía como aquel espíritu encarnado sacudía abruptamente su cabeza, lanzando el cuerpo inerte de Nalya contra la pared. No lo pensé más y comencé a descender a toda prisa por la pared. Ya no me importaba nada. No iba a permitir que aquello terminara de aquella forma. Esta vez la salvaría, costara lo que costara._

_Liberé a Balmung a medida que descendía y arremetí contra el minotauro, que, en su obsesión por continuar la embestida contra su ama, no había percibido mi presencia. Utilicé la maza para enviarlo lejos, al otro lado del mar de lava que comenzaba a formarse a través de las grietas que se habían abierto con el fatal seísmo._

_Me agaché sobre mi amiga, mi compañera, la persona a la que más amaba y en la que más confianza tenía de toda la Creación y me puse a comprobar el verdadero alcance de los daños. Afortunadamente parecía que seguía viva, aunque estuviera inconsciente y la masiva pérdida de sangre fuera el anticipo de un pésimo desenlace._

La sola sensación de haberla encontrado así hizo que me dieran náuseas. El fracaso, la desesperación, la angustia y el miedo a lo que vendría después me empujaron violentamente contra uno de los árboles que circundaban el claro y allí dejé lo poco que había llegado a cenar, horas antes, en la sala común, con Markus. La historia se repetía de nuevo y, una vez más, no había estado a la altura.

No me atrevía a acercarme. Ni siquiera para espantar a las moscas que se acumulaban en su rostro, convirtiéndolo en un revuelto mar negro. Tampoco me atrevía casi a moverme, así que me dejé caer al suelo sentado, al lado justo de mi propio vómito, contemplando con ojos inertes como aquellos pequeños insectos trataban de devorar la cara de mi amiga. De mi hermana, casi.

No podía ser ella, me decía. No podía ser. Me negaba a aceptar mi fracaso una segunda vez. O una tercera. Quizás habría tenido razón en mis impulsos al comienzo de aquella noche. Quizás fuera lo mejor acabar con ello de una vez. Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. A no ser que…

Me llamé gilipollas en todos los idiomas que conocía y en alguno que me inventé con el furor del momento. Aquella no podía ser Mitsuko. Y no era fruto de mi incredulidad o de mi negativa a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía ser. Ella no era exactamente así, era sólo una ilusión provocada por la distancia y por la oscuridad. ¿Realmente me había olvidado de cómo era aquella mujer a la que buscaba? Pobre de mí.

Además, ¿dónde estaba el niño? Aunque sólo fuera por eso, necesitaba seguir adelante. Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, el pequeño… como se llamara, estaría a salvo. Ahora debía tener casi dos años. No, dos años cumplidos, que mi búsqueda se había prolongado demasiado. Ya hablaría, ya corretearía por allí… Tenía que llevárselo a su padre.

Me acerqué para comprobar que la primera de mis suposiciones-esperanzas era cierta. Y, gracias a todo, lo era. Aquella no era Mitsuko, ni siquiera se le parecía. Era más alta que la mujer de Eliaz y sus rasgos eran más bastos. También sus formas eran más anchas. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Tan cegado estaba por la desesperación?

Allí de cuclillas, respiré aliviado mientras meneaba la cabeza desaprobándome a mí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? De todas formas, aunque aquella mujer no fuera Mitsuko estaba claro de que alguien la había asesinado brutalmente y la había abandonado allí. De cerca, a pesar de la oscuridad, se notaban las marcas de los cortes y, efectivamente, había dos tipos de huellas. Unas eran de un arma bien afilada, cuidada, quizás una katana como la que usaban los shinigamis. La otras eran más bien de una espada normal, más roma y bastante más burda. Podrían ser dos personas, pero nunca se podría descartar que hubiera sido "la sombra de las dos espadas".

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo. Una rama rota, una pisada… Pero nada. Afilé mis sentidos al máximo, pero era inútil. La noche era demasiado oscura, demasiado silenciosa… y mis sentidos espirituales seguían pasando de mí. Así que no había nada que hacerle. Cargué el cadáver a mi espalda y me dispuse a llevarlo a la aldea. Al menos allí podríamos darle un entierro digno.

– ¡Rido! – escuché.

Me giré sobre mí mismo. ¿Alguien me estaba llamando por mi nombre? ¿Allí? Inmediatamente me puse alerta. ¿Quién era? No lograba identificar la voz. No era Kaiser, desde luego. Ni tampoco era nadie que pudiera haberme seguido. Ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir si era la voz de un hombre o una mujer. Era algo distinto, algo raro.

– ¡Barbas! – volvieron a llamar.

Y yo volví a darme la vuelta. Una y otra y otra vez, cada vez que mi nombre o alguno de mis apelativos más comunes resonaba. No era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Nervioso, dejé el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el suelo y empuñé con fuerza pero con inseguridad a Balmung. Y las voces seguían sonando. Y no era una, sino varias. ¿Bone? ¿Db? ¿Gaby? ¿Mamá? Una detrás de otra y detrás de otra, cada una como uno de mis conocidos.

– ¿Nalya? – dije de pronto, identificando una nueva.

No. No podía ser. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Súbitamente, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y ya no estaba en el bosque. Estaba en otro sitio que conocía muy bien. Otro sitio al que había llegado a pensar que nunca volvería a ir. Había regresado a la poco reconfortante oscuridad de las piedras del claustro. Había vuelto a los dominios del monje.

– ¡Balmung! – llamé.

No había respuesta. Volví a llamar. "Balmung". "Viejo". El silencio era sepulcral. Quizás entonces es que fuera verdad y lo que había visto en mi última visita allí y que tantas veces se me había repetido en sueños era cierto y no producto de alguna realidad onírica. Quizás Balmung estaba muerto de veras. Quizás por eso no era capaz de utilizar mis capacidades espirituales.

– ¡Balmung! – volví a gritar.

Era cierto, allí no había nadie. Corrí hacia arriba. Hacia el campanario en el que lo había conocido por primera vez y que, eso suponía, se había convertido en su patíbulo. Me sabía el camino de memoria, casi no me hizo falta ni mirar por donde iba. Pero no pude evitar ver el horrible espectáculo de la cabeza del monje clavada en uno de los hierros de la reja que separaba la zona propia del campanario del acceso a él.

Era verdad.

Tan nauseabunda visión me hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad, repelido y desorientado. Todo giraba a mi alrededor, como si me hubiera subido en alguna especie de malévolo carrusel. Regresaron también las ganas de vomitar y, una vez más no pude evitar hacerlo, aunque apenas quedaba nada que echar al exterior.

Después de que el nudo que me atenazaba el estómago se fuera, miré fijamente a Balmung. Parecía completamente normal, aunque no podía ser. Pero estaba bien, como siempre. Intacta. Era de suponer que algo hubiera cambiado, o eso esperaba. No podía contactar con ella, pero eso no quería decir nada. Tenía que ser un truco, una traición de mi subconsciente. Al fin y al cabo, si él moría yo… Yo no podía vivir, ¿verdad?

Tenía que centrarme. Tomar aire y poner todo en orden. Todos mis pensamientos, por difícil que fuera en aquel momento siquiera separar unos de otros. Di un par de saltitos para aliviar la tensión, moví la cabeza en círculos y solté aire. Necesitaba un par de minutos para reubicarme, para decidir qué podía hacer. Para volver a la realidad una vez más. Ya bastante tenía con eso.

Pero no hubo tiempo de nada. Detrás de mí, entre las ramas, algo se movía. Afortunadamente, conseguí darme la vuelta justo a tiempo para evitar que la sombra que se abalanzaba rápidamente sobre mí me rebanara a la primera de cambio. Logré parar aquella carga con Balmung, pero tal fue la fuerza del golpe que la hoja de mi espada se resquebrajó y cayó al suelo partida en dos.

Solté con impotencia la empuñadura del arma. Me había quedado paralizado, como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto. Pero la urgencia de la situación no me permitió el lujo de preguntarme lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que fintar los golpes. Uno, dos, tres… En un primer momento suspiré aliviado, parecía que aún sin mi espada podría hacer algo. Dejé caer la funda de la espada y en uno de mis movimientos evasivos conseguí sacar el cuchillo que llevaba apretado contra el tobillo.

Con un par de movimientos rápidos conseguí poner algo de distancia entre él y yo. Y pude contemplar a mi oponente. Melena azabache lisa, el rostro cetrino y una mirada inexpresiva, como si no fuera de este mundo. Y en sus manos relucía un gran espadón. Lo que era curioso era que me sonaba realmente familiar lo poco que podía ver de aquel rostro, aunque en un primer momento no supe identificarlo.

Conseguí asestarle un par de golpes. Esquivaba y golpeaba. Esquivaba y golpeaba. Buscaba siempre la mano con la que atacaba, tratando de hacerle desprenderse de una de las espadas, para recuperar la ventaja perdida. Un cuchillo era algo, pero poco podía hacer en aquella situación y con aquella bestia con un mero cuchillo.

La pelea iba a un ritmo endiablado. Golpe, finta, contraataque. Sus estocadas y mandobles eran precisos y los descargaba con una fuerza brutal. Mis brazos comenzaban a cansarse de tanto resistirlos, pero aún así debía seguir luchando. Aprovechaba los pocos huecos que él dejaba en su defensa para tratar de herirle con mi daga, pero era imposible. Los esquivaba casi por puro instinto. En un par de ocasiones lo intenté incluso con Kidou, en cuanto ganaba algo de espacio, pero aquellos intentos se quedaban en mero ridículo.

Así transcurría el tiempo y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en mí. Puede que mi aventura en el Norte me hubiera devuelto la capacidad de luchar y algunas de mis debilidades, pero seguía falto de forma. Él, sin embargo, parecía ajeno al mero concepto de fatiga física y seguía atacando sin detenerse. Un golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe.

Conseguí deshacerme más o menos fácilmente de un espadazo dirigido a mi costado derecho, pero no era más que una táctica disuasoria. En cuanto di un paso hacia mi izquierda, la única maniobra con la que evitar el tajo, él me dio una patada en las rodillas haciendo que mi espalda tocara el suelo y mi cabeza golpeara contra una piedra. Ojalá aquello hubiera sido un entrenamiento, entonces todo hubiera acabado allí. Nos hubiéramos dado la mano y hubiéramos ido juntos al comedor del Cuartel en busca de unas cervezas o algo para refrescarnos. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y lo mucho que llevábamos luchando cuando vi que el sol comienza a despuntar en el este. Todavía estaba desorientado ligeramente por el golpe y, por si fuera poco, el sol me daba directamente en la cara, cegándome. Eso impidió que reaccionara lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que mi enemigo se echara encima de mí y me inmovilizara en el suelo, poniéndome su pie contra el pecho.

Intenté zafarme, pero era imposible. A cada movimiento que yo hacía él respondía aumentando la presión sobre mi pecho. Estaba completamente a su merced. Entonces lo vi. Entre las sombras y las luces, con el amanecer de fondo. Y lo que vi me dejó completamente helado. Era él. No era una leyenda urbana. Era él. Mi atacante, mi familiarmente desconocido atacante, estaba comenzando a desenfundar una segunda espada. Como una revelación, una frase se formó en mi cabeza.

– No te acerques al hombre de las dos espadas. Huye por tu vida.

No sabía quién había pronunciado aquellas palabras que resonaron en mi mente, pero lo hicieron con la voz de Eliaz. Estaba seguro, sin embargo que él no las había dicho y, si lo había hecho, yo no lo recordaba. Pero no quería huir. No. Parecía que había conseguido resistir lo más duro, tendría ahora que plantarle cara. Necesitaba una victoria y si era trabajada más. Y tampoco es que pudiera.

Porque lo intenté. Me revolví como nunca. Pataleé, agité los brazos. Pero no fui capaz. Estaba demasiado cansado, no sólo físicamente. Estaba demasiado jodido, demasiado ciego… No iba a ser capaz de escapar. Tenía que haberlo visto antes, tenía que haber "huido por mi vida". Pero me había querido hacer el valiente. Pues bien, ahora ya no podía irme y ponerme a salvo.

Definitivamente, aquello era el fin.

Aquello acababa allí…

Definitivamente.

Noté como todo el peso de mi vida caía encima de mí y me aplastaba. Me sentía incapaz de respirar, incapaz de pensar… Incapaz de vivir. Sólo existía el remordimiento. ¿A cuánta gente le había fallado? A Eliaz, que había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo sin siquiera conocerlo. A Mitsuko que yacía muerta un poco más allá o no. O quién sabía dónde. En Kyo, nuevamente huérfano. En mis padres, que volverían a perder un hijo. En Kaiser, que había vuelto a fallar a los Akano, que había vuelto a fallar a Rin… En Eylinn, en Kara, en Bone, en Db… y en el fraude de amigo y de maestro que había sido.

En Nalya y en lo que pensaría al verme rindiéndome otra vez. "Shin jiru ga mama ni". O como cojones se dijera. Y pensar en ello fue suficiente para empeñarme en un nuevo y desesperado intento para zafarme de la presa. Saqué fuerza de flaqueza y, mientras él alzaba las espadas para descargarlas sobre mí, las dos a la vez, empujé con todo lo que me quedaba dentro y escapé.

Rodé sobre mi costado unos metros para separarme de él mientras él recuperaba el equilibrio. Pero ya no tenía nada más dentro de mí, aquello había sido lo último. Aún así, si tenía que morir, lo haría como un valiente. Como Nalya en su volcán plantando cara al cabrón del minotauro. Como mi abuelo defendiéndose con sus manos desnudas de los cuatro asesinos que entraron en su casa. No tenía armas. El cuchillo que había empuñado había caído demasiado lejos y el otro había quedado atrás, con la bolsa. Pero al menos…

Era una tontería intentarlo. No había funcionado antes, no iba a funcionar ahora. Pero era la última salida. No me quedaba mucha energía. Ni siquiera sabía si me quedaba energía. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Si tenía que morir, lo haría con las botas puestas. Y con su técnica favorita, ya que ella me había dado fuerzas.

– Hado…

Levanté la mirada y vi que la sombra se acercaba de nuevo. Sólo eso bastó para romper mi concentración la milésima de instante suficiente como para hacerme perder todas las oportunidades. La luz roja y azulada del amanecer cubría el cielo cuando me alcanzó con su empellón y me empotró contra aquel árbol. Caí con mi espalda deslizándose sobre el tronco. Y la perra fortuna quiso que me fuera a sentar sobre mi propio vómito.

Noté humedad en mi cogote. No me había hecho sangre al golpear la roca, pero ahora sí. Cuando me eché la mano, se bañó en una fina mezcla de sangre y sudor. Ya era inevitable. La derrota estaba cumplida. Así que invertí mis últimas fuerzas en reírme. O en sonreír, al menos. Ya que me iba a morir, al menos hacerlo así. Cumpliría una promesa que llevaba pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Había aceptado definitivamente el destino que me esperaba.

Una nueva sombra se abalanzó sobre el hombre de las dos espadas. Él se giró para enfrentarse a su agresor, pero se veía que lo hacía con miedo. ¿Con miedo? Durante todo el combate se había comportado como una bestia. Era extraño que tuviera miedo. Daba igual. Le escuché murmurar algo con una voz gutural, ronca, ininteligible, como si hiciera años que no la usara. Pero daba igual. Ya no había mucho más tiempo.

Mi vista se iba nublando y el mundo a mi alrededor se apagaba. Pero lo que pasara fuera, más allá de mis pupilas, ya era historia. Ya no importaba. Mi tiempo se había acabado. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día volvía. Ya lo había hecho una vez… No. Mejor no. Mi tiempo se había acabado, era mejor que de una vez fuera así.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dejarme ir al otro mundo y, de repente, noté aún a través de los párpados como ya no era la luz del sol lo que me daba en la cara. Algo la cubría. Algo me cubría. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Un rostro familiar, querido, anhelado. Mi sonrisa ya podía dejar de ser una pose para mi último momento en aquel mundo. Ahora sí, por fín, ya estaba completamente preparado. Ahora podía descansar tranquilo y en paz. Lo necesitaba.


	56. Epílogo

– Abuelo…

– ¿Sí?

– La cosa no termina ahí, ¿verdad?

Tenía los ojos acuosos, estaba asustado. Era normal. Acababa de contarle toda mi aventura, mi fracaso y mi derrota en Asakusa. Aunque ya me hubiera "visto morir" en dos ocasiones, era normal que se asustara. Todavía era demasiado pequeño para razonar más allá de lo que era completamente evidente delante de sí. Por eso había estado tan reacio a que su madre lo dejara con Eleazar mientras ponía por escrito mis memorias.

– No, tranquilo – sonreí. – Si terminara ahí, no estaría aquí, contándooslo.

– ¿Y cómo sigue? – preguntó él.

– Pues… Fueron felices y comieron perdices.

– ¿Pero quién?

– Tu abuela y yo, ¿quién va a ser? – contesté, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

– Ya… ya te lo contaré – respondí. – Algún día.

– ¡Jolín!

– Venga, tu madre te está esperándote… – insistí. – Que luego la toma conmigo, además.

– Maestro…

– Tú también, Eleazar – asentí. – Guarda el papel. Ya seguiremos otro día. Además, tú esta parte ya la sabes, ¿no?

– S… Sí, bueno…

– Pues ya está – sonreí otra vez. – Estoy cansado.

Me levanté y me puse a mirar por la ventana. Los ojos se me cansaban ya fácilmente, pero aún así no podía dejar de contemplar el atardecer casi cada día. Se había convertido en una costumbre desde entonces. Supongo que seguía esperando a que él volviera para darle las gracias. Se había marchado sin darme la oportunidad. Pero, ¿cuántos años habían pasado ya? Era una tontería seguir esperando.

– Rido.

Me di la vuelta para ponerme de frente a la voz que me llamaba. Allí estaba ella, radiante como siempre. Con sus ojos verdes brillando a contraluz y su delicada melena castaña cayéndole por encima de los hombros. El paso del tiempo la había tratado mejor que yo. De hecho, seguía prácticamente igual a cuando me había encontrado con ella por primera vez. Se acercó a mí y me saludó con un delicado beso en los labios.

– Está creciendo demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? – viendo cómo se alejaba nuestro nieto, de la mano de su madre, de nuestra hija. Por los gestos que hacía estaba contándole lo que había escuchado aquella tarde. – Ojalá se quedaran así para siempre.

– Me recuerda a su tío cuando tenía su edad – confesé, compartiendo sus sentimientos.

– Esperemos que no pase una adolescencia tan desastrosa – rió.

– Sí, bueno… Eso es culpa de quien se encargó de cuidarlo – bromeé. – Pero sí, ojalá se quedara así para siempre.

– ¿Por dónde vais? – me preguntó. – En la historia.

– Asakusa… – comenté.

Se puso seria. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía lo que se avecinaba según la historia. Ella misma la había vivido en primera persona. Aunque tuviera un final bastante feliz, seguía siendo una historia demasiado dura. Habíamos perdido mucho por el camino, aunque nos hubiéramos encontrado el uno al otro.

– Por lo menos tiene un final feliz – me encogí de hombros, sonriendo, espantando los demonios y besándola otra vez.


End file.
